


Love Story

by fuckingway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Capitulada, Friendship, High School, Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 239,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingway/pseuds/fuckingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Com todas as histórias de amor que meu neto me escutou contar, esperava que tivesse conseguido prepará-lo para sofrer menos com este sentimento, mas foi tudo em vão. Parece que se esqueceu de todas, até mesmo Peter Pan por quem era tão maravilhado. Sei que tudo tem seu tempo certo e por mais que demore a acontecer o destino acaba sempre nos fazendo ver coisas tão óbvias, mas que a maioria das pessoas precisa de uma lupa para perceber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá.   
> Esta aqui é uma Capitulada, relativamente longa. Tenho muito carinho por ela, porque retrata a amizade de todas as formas possíveis. Espero que gostem <3

Você pode acreditar no que quiser. Em Deus, nos anjos, em espíritos... até mesmo em nada. É uma escolha exclusiva sua, você tem o direito de ir e vir. Cada um de nós tem o maravilhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo perigoso, poder de cursar nossas próprias vidas. Você controla o que quer, o que irá fazer amanhã, quem são seus amigos e qual é sua comida preferida. Pode ser mal-humorado, rir de tudo ou ser silencioso. Mas nem tudo em nossa existência é este mar de rosas, você já deve ter sentido as conspirações do universo. Todos nós as percebemos, mas as ignoramos deliberadamente porque é mais fácil e muito mais prático.

Nós, os seres humanos, somos acostumados a fazer o que queremos, mesmo quando nossos pais, quando ainda podem, tentam nos fazer mudar de idéia nunca realmente desistimos. Na hora podemos até titubear, mas sempre fazemos o que queremos, por isso temos tantos problemas em relação a esse curioso sentimento de quatro letras. A palavra é tão pequenina, mas consegue tomar proporções gigantescas com o tempo.

O amor, senhoras e senhores, o amor não é palpável. Não tem cheiro, forma e é incolor. Dizem que fica concentrado no coração, mas por que nosso cérebro é contaminado quando pensamos o tempo todo única e exclusivamente naquela pessoa? E nosso estômago, então? É como uma doença maravilhosa. De repente tudo é muito engraçado ou muito chato. Você tem vontade de rir, de chorar, de gritar e de abraçar a todos, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ah, o amor...

Com todas as histórias de amor que meu neto me escutou contar, esperava que tivesse conseguido prepará-lo para sofrer menos com este sentimento, mas foi tudo em vão. Parece que se esqueceu de todas, até mesmo Peter Pan por quem era tão maravilhado. Sei que tudo tem seu tempo certo e por mais que demore a acontecer o destino acaba sempre nos fazendo ver coisas tão óbvias, mas que a maioria das pessoas precisa de uma lupa para perceber.

Só espero que ele consiga, nos pequenos detalhes, perceber que aquelas quatro pequenas letrinhas estão mais perto do que ele imagina.

Não é como se eu fosse assistir quietinha, de mãos atadas, tudo de longe. Não é porque estou morta que não posso fazer algo. Só não se assustem muito, certo? Já estava na hora. Linda e Frank sabem disso.

Só não contem que a maior parcela de culpa é minha, Gerard enlouqueceria.


	2. Untouchable

Gerard permaneceu na mesma posição ao acordar. Não abriu os olhos imediatamente, pois seu corpo ainda estava muito preguiçoso para se mover ou para processar alguma informação mais complicada. Ficou ali, quieto, prestando atenção nos baixos ruídos que sua respiração fazia no silencio do quarto em conjunto com alguns passarinhos escandalosos na rua. Incrível como era sempre de Sábado e como sua janela era irresistivelmente atraente para que eles testassem qual piado era mais absurdamente irritante.

Rosnou contra o travesseiro e desistiu de tentar relaxar após longos minutos, sabia que eles não parariam tão cedo com a cantoria. Desde pequeno havia se conformado que era inútil sonhar em dormir até o meio dia em um Sábado, se não fossem os passarinhos seria Michael ou algum passeio entediante até ao Clube com a família. Ergueu o tronco, virando o rosto amassado e ainda com resquícios de sono para ver as horas: 8:00 AM.

\- Você só pode estar brincando. – disse rouco ao jogar a cabeça contra o travesseiro de forma mal humorada.

 _Um estilingue não deve ser caro_ , pensou ao observar as roupas dentro do armário. Não que fosse realmente assassinar uma dúzia de passarinhos, mas assustá-los seria uma boa. Conforme pensava planos malignos de espantar pássaros que não respeitavam o sono alheio, pegou distraído a camisa pólo preta que estava jogada no fundo do armário. Se Donna visse a bagunça que se instalava ali era capaz de fazê-lo ficar surdo com os gritos, mas daria um jeito para que a empregada arrumasse ali discretamente sem que ela percebesse.

\- Papai está como um louco lá embaixo. – Michael riu assim que viu Gerard se assustando com a sua repentina aparição, o mais velho fechando as portas do armário com um estrondo. – Relaxa, Ger, não vou contar para a mamãe que seu armário está uma bagunça.

\- A mãe deve estar ainda mais atacada que o normal então. – respondeu depois de alguns segundos enquanto pulava algumas vezes em um pé só, tentando desenroscar a calça jeans que havia prendido em seu pé. – Ela odeia quando nós estamos muito agitados.

\- É verdade, mas o pai não vê o Tio Frank há muito tempo, obvio que ele ficaria assim. A mãe deveria ficar feliz, não deveria?

\- Como se ela gostasse deles, não é?

Os irmãos se entreolharam trocando um sorriso culpado cúmplice. Os dois haviam assistido a varias tentativas frustradas da Família Iero tentando visitá-los e Donna recusando-se a todas quando Donald não estava presente. Mas hoje, por algum milagre, Donald havia conseguido que seu melhor amigo e a esposa viessem com o filho passar o fim de semana em sua casa. Fazia anos que eles não se viam e tudo que Gerard sabia sobre eles eram as historias mirabolantes e que seu pai e o Sr. Iero eram melhores amigos no colegial, não havia tido muito contato com eles além disso, Donna não havia permitido. Só se lembrava de apenas uma visita, mas era muito pequeno e o filho do casal era apenas um bebê.

\- Tudo o que ela consegue dizer é o quão deselegante é o filho ter o nome igual ao do pai com um Júnior no final.

Gerard revirou os olhos, abotoando o cinto rapidamente. Donna se tornava um tanto quanto insuportável quando o assunto se tornava postura ou elegância, ela se achava demasiadamente entendedora do assunto e vivia comentando as ‘[i]gafes[/i]’ das pessoas. Gerard não conseguia ver qual era o problema, afinal, de ter o nome igual ao de seu pai. Tudo bem que seria zoado no colégio caso seu nome fosse Donald, mas nada tão absurdo assim, só alguns apelidos envolvendo o Pato Donald.

Bocejou enquanto descia as escadas com o irmão mais novo ao lado, as mãos bagunçando o cabelo inconscientemente. Esperava que o filho do casal de amigos de seu pai fosse, no mínimo, alguém que não falasse muito, pois odiava pessoas efusivas por motivo algum e agüentar alguém tagarelando o fim de semana inteiro seria uma desgraça. Não conseguiu prender um sorriso assim que viu seu pai, sempre tão sério, sentado como uma criança ao lado do telefone, encarando-o como se esperasse que eles saíssem dali a qualquer momento.

\- Bom dia, meu filho. – disse Donna se aproximando lentamente. Ela fez uma careta de reprovação assim que viu Gerard, arrumando os fios negros revoltos de forma elegante. – Pelo amor de Deus, Gerard, aonde você pensou que ia com esse cabelo todo bagunçado, a algum albergue?

Gerard fechou a cara, encarando-a de forma carrancuda. Afastou as mãos da mulher a sua frente e acenou de forma rápida ao pai que correspondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Gerard, eu estou falando com você, preste atenção. E afinal de contas quando é que você vai cortar esse cabelo? Está grande demais, isto não é cabelo para alguém de sua classe, querido.

\- Eu vou ver se vou essa semana, mãe. – ele retrucou sem emoção sentando-se na poltrona; o lugar mais longe de Donna na sala. - Eu me esqueci de ir cortar. Só isso.

Michael sentou-se ao lado do irmão, dando palmadinhas amigáveis na coxa do mesmo. Ele sempre fazia isso quando queria que Gerard ficasse calmo, o que não adiantava muito.

\- Eles não deveriam ter chegado ontem à tarde, pai? – questionou o mais novo arrumando os óculos de aro grosso que tinham ido parar na ponta do nariz.

\- Sim. Tentei falar com Frank no celular, mas ele não atende, assim como em casa. – Donald fez uma expressão pensativa, balançando as pernas em sinal de ansiedade. – Acho que devem ter feito uma pausa na viagem, afinal, ela é muito longa.

\- Uma falta de respeito não avisar ao anfitrião que chegarão atrasados. – ponderou Donna de forma desgostosa, olhando-se no espelho central da sala para se certificar que o penteado em seu cabelo loiro armado não havia saído do lugar. – Ainda acho que foi uma péssima idéia.

Donald ia responder a esposa pela décima vez só naquela manhã, mas o toque do telefone o interrompeu, fazendo-o esperar que ele tocasse mais uma vez para que pudesse atender.

\- Alô? _  
_

Gerard arqueou a sobrancelha assim que notou a expressão de seu pai se modificando enquanto ele ouvia, em silencio, alguém do outro lado da linha falar. Ele parecia ter desanimado visivelmente e os olhos verdes, que ele havia herdado por tabela, pareciam estar ficando mais molhados a cada palavra. Seu pai choraria apenas por que eles não poderiam vir?

\- Entendo. – Donald falou após muito tempo, sua voz parecia falha. – Eu aceito com certeza o contrato. Frank e eu éramos muito amigos... – ele emudeceu, parecendo ter perdido o dom da fala, mas logo se recompôs com um pigarro. – Você pode-me dizer onde está ocorrendo o...?

Alguns minutos depois Donald voltou a colocar o telefone no gancho, encarando-o por longos e silenciosos minutos antes de conseguir voltar a falar.

\- Os Iero sofreram um acidente de carro, Frank e Linda morreram.

Donna não fez expressão alguma, continuando a se olhar no espelho de forma minuciosa. Virou-se após algum tempo para o filho mais novo, fazendo seus saltos ecoarem contra o chão de pedra conforme andava em direção à escadaria que dava acesso aos quartos.

\- Estou indo buscar meu xale preto. Michael, por favor, troque esta camisa, você tem que parecer triste, lembre-se disso.

Gerard arregalou um pouco os olhos parecendo mortificado com as palavras da mãe, mas já tinha aprendido a não questionar a falta de sentimentos dela. Donna sempre fora assim, a conclusão que havia tirado em relação a isso, convivendo com ela há dezoito anos, era de que ela não compreendia a força das palavras que usava. Levantou-se, não sabendo ao certo como agir, e tocou o ombro do pai de forma incerta, apertando-o de leve.

\- Eu sinto muito, pai. – sussurrou sem graça ao receber um inesperado abraço do pai, que não era de demonstrar muito que sentia nem ter algum contato físico com os filhos.

\- Obrigado, filho, obrigado.

**x-x**

Gerard não teve coragem o suficiente para chegar perto dos dois caixões lacrados. Odiava velórios e, mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, tinha pavor da morte. Não queria estar ali porque tudo naquele lugar frio e sem cor alguma exalava flores artificiais mofadas e agonia, mas sabia que era importante para seu pai sua presença. Então tentava ao máximo não demonstrar o quão incomodado estava com aquela situação toda, o que estava sendo definitivamente difícil.

Michael estava a seu lado quieto e segurando a mão de Donna que limpava de hora em hora as lágrimas solitárias que rolavam por seu rosto maquiado. Como podia ser tão fingida, afinal? Nem gostar deles ela gostava. Mesmo que não os conhecesse bem, sabia que eles eram um casal incrível e doía ver as pessoas, parentes e amigos, ali chorando. Tornava-se até palpável, a cada segundo que se passava, o quanto era horrível saber que nunca mais poderia ver aquelas duas pessoas sorrindo ou continuando a criar o filho que tinha apenas quinze anos.

Era exatamente isso que assustava Gerard. Saber que algum dia não mais acordaria ou sentiria o vento batendo contra o rosto era assustador. Para aonde ele iria? Será que seria tudo escuro? Alguém viria em seu velório além de sua família? Haveria algo além disso?

Suspirou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos; os cotovelos machucando levemente suas coxas pela pressão. Apertou os fios embrenhados nos dedos e fechou os olhos. Era melhor não pensar naquilo, afinal garotos de dezoito anos não deveriam se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. O acidente havia sido apenas uma fatalidade, não era como se ele fosse morrer a qualquer segundo. Pelo menos aparentemente não estava sentindo nada de anormal em seu corpo e esperava que o pai tivesse feito a revisão do carro.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente para afastar os pensamentos. Conhecendo como conhecia seu psicológico, se continuasse a filosofar sobre a morte de repente apareceria um milhão de sintomas imaginários fazendo-o entrar em pânico achando que tinha uma doença terminal.

Ergueu o queixo lentamente, fitando o pai ao lado do caixão de Frank para tentar mudar o foco de sua mente. Ele ainda falava algumas palavras enquanto deixava que as lágrimas sofridas rolassem por seu rosto arredondado; a mão firmemente apoiada sobre a madeira polida do caixão. Era muito difícil para Donald aceitar que o melhor amigo havia morrido. Várias vezes, na ida para o velório, tinha dito que se não tivesse insistido na viagem talvez eles não estivessem mortos, mas Gerard sabia que havia coisas que não podiam ser evitadas. E ao contrário de Donna entendia como era difícil perder alguém tão importante.

Da última vez que havia vindo em um velório, seu coração tinha se resumido a um amontoado de pedaços. Desde aquele dia Gerard se perguntava se valia à pena deixar-se envolver tão profundamente com as pessoas, afinal algum dia todos nós iremos partir e abandonar um aos outros. Tudo não passava apenas de um circulo vicioso de perdas sem sentido. Perdas que faziam as pessoas nunca mais serem as mesmas. E tinha plena consciência disso, sentia um pedaço faltando todos os dias.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando controlar a tristeza que insistia em fazê-lo acessar as piores lembranças que tinha. Não era o momento para lembrar-se de sua própria dor, deveria permanecer forte para passar segurança ao pai.

Virou o rosto procurando algo que o tirasse da frente daquele poço sem fundo de desesperança e encontrou assim que a imagem de um garoto no início do corredor de paredes e azulejos brancos chamou sua atenção. Ele tinha um dos braços engessado, pontos fechando o profundo corte na bochecha direita, alguns arranhões espalhados pelo braço descoberto e uma mancha arroxeada no pescoço. Sua cabeça estava baixa; a franja comprida castanha escura ocultando um de seus olhos. Seu braço bom abraçava o corpo pequeno como se ele próprio tentasse se consolar.

Quando ele finalmente ergueu o rosto, seus olhares se encontraram. Gerard viu dor ali, muita dor. Ele parecia extremamente perdido e demonstrava que mesmo que estivesse inteiro haviam tirado um enorme pedaço de seu coração. Compartilhava a mesma dor que o maior, mesmo que por motivos diferentes. Aquele deveria ser Frank Jr, o filho de Linda e Frank.

Gerard mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo uma intensa vontade de abraçá-lo mesmo que não o conhecesse. Seria uma atitude estranha e sabia que não podia simplesmente se aproximar dizendo que era o filho do melhor amigo de seu pai falecido. Tinha o visto apenas uma vez quando ele era um bebê e talvez o menor não quisesse aproximações. O que foi rapidamente confirmado assim que uma das senhoras chorosas tentou abraçá-lo e foi delicadamente afastada. Frank não queria que ninguém o tocasse.

O pequeno se aproximou dos caixões, trocando um olhar rápido com Donald. Sorriu fracamente, seus lábios rosados tremendo de leve, enquanto acariciava o vidro de cada um dos caixões; parecia perdido nas lembranças que tinha. Tentava se controlar para não chorar, mas a imagem dos pais mortos foi mais forte que seu autocontrole. Finalmente permitiu que sofridas lágrimas rolassem de seus profundos olhos esverdeados; as mãos tremulando. Sua baixa estatura e a forma com que se mostrava triste, mas ao mesmo tempo apático com a situação, fazia Gerard se sentir agoniado e com vontade de protegê-lo do mundo.

Mas se repreendeu rapidamente. Sequer o conhecia, como poderia simplesmente querer protegê-lo? Estava muito tocado com a situação pela qual o menor se encontrava, mas era exagero pensar daquela forma. E assim que notou que uma das senhoras contava piadas para tentar alegrar as irmãs, chegou à conclusão que definitivamente velórios não faziam bem às pessoas. Franziu a testa, fitando Michael em seguida. Este o olhou de volta, dando um pequeno sorriso. Tinha inveja de como ele parecia sempre tão calmo em relação a tudo. Se fosse assim talvez não precisasse gastar tanto dinheiro em cigarros.

Depois de algum tempo Donald tocou levemente o ombro de Frank, trocando algumas palavras com ele antes dos dois se voltarem para os Way, se aproximando.

\- Frankie ficará conosco agora. – Donald disse; tentou parecer animado, mas falhou. – Quando estávamos no colegial, Frank e eu fizemos um pacto de que caso acontecesse algo conosco o outro deveria cuidar de sua família. – Houve uma pausa em que Donald fungou profundamente, limpando as lagrimas com as costas da mão. – Eu nunca pensei que isto seria necessário algum dia, mas faço questão de cumprir já que aconteceu. Você é muito bem-vindo, Frankie.

Frank balançou a cabeça positivamente, ainda mudo, e cumprimentou a todos com um fraco aceno, olhando novamente nos olhos do mais velho.

Gerard não sabia ao certo o quê, mas tinha certeza de que alguma coisa mudaria depois daquele dia. Temia desvendar o que se escondia por trás daqueles tristes olhos esverdeados, talvez não estivesse preparado para isso.


	3. Close

Gerard não conseguiu prender o sorriso assim que se lembrou da cara horrorizada de sua mãe ao ver o enorme cachorro caramelo na porta da casa dos Way. Primeiro ela achou que era algum terrível engano, mas quando soube que a Golden chamada Cindy era o bichinho de estimação de Frank, quase teve um infarto. A empregada trouxe, no mínimo, três copos de água com açúcar e mesmo assim Donna ainda não conseguia recuperar o ritmo normal de sua respiração. Ela tinha pavor de pêlos e achava que a casa viraria de cabeça para baixo com um animal a solta ali.

E viraria mesmo.

Após o enterro, haviam ido para casa deixar a pequena mala de Frank que estava ainda mais abalado do que a primeira vez em que Gerard o vira no velório. Estava triste, abatido e quase não tocara em sua comida na hora do almoço. No período da tarde, o menor apenas ficara sentado no quintal fazendo companhia a seu bichinho de estimação perdido em pensamentos. Por mais que Gerard e Michael quisessem se aproximar, sabiam que tinham que respeitar o silêncio e o recolhimento do garoto. Afinal deveria ser difícil perder os pais em um acidente e ser o único a sobreviver.

Por mais que tivesse tido pouco contato com Linda e Frank Iero, ver seus caixões sendo engolidos pelo amontoado de terra batida tinha o deixado agoniado e se questionando seriamente se deveria ter presenciado a cena. Se aquela imagem triste ficara presa em sua mente pelo resto do dia e o tocado tão fundo, não queria nem pensar no que Frank sentia no momento. Suspirou, balançando levemente a cabeça. Entendia a dor que o garoto sentia porque tinha aprendido a duras penas a seguir em frente e, estranhamente, sentia vontade de ajudá-lo a superar de forma mais amena.

Fechou os olhos por um breve momento, a brisa leve da noite batendo contra seu rosto; o cheiro do asfalto recém molhado pela chuva e o barulho das risadas do irmão mais novo deixando-o muito mais tranqüilo. Donald percebendo o quão profundamente triste Frank estava havia pedido para que ele e Michael levassem-no para dar uma volta com Cindy pelo parque próximo da onde moravam. Queria que o garoto mais novo esquecesse um pouco da tragédia e soubesse que teria uma nova família agora.

Quando novamente abriu os olhos riu de leve ao ver Michael correndo como um louco com Cindy um pouco mais a frente. Na verdade, correndo não, sendo arrastado por ela. Ele ria alto e parecia se divertir bastante com os latidos e as abanadas simpáticas de rabo que ela dava para ele cada vez que fazia uma gracinha com a inseparável bolinha vermelha na boca. Olhou de esguelha para Frank a seu lado e pela primeira vez o viu sorrir, mesmo que fosse um sorriso minúsculo e fraco. Ali, mesmo na penumbra, a única luz da rua provida dos postes de iluminação, Gerard conseguiu notar o quão avermelhados eram aqueles lábios. E não tinha reparado, no velório, que ele tinha dois [i]piercings[/i], um no nariz e um na boca.

\- Doeu para fazer? – Gerard perguntou, um tanto quanto horrorizado em pensar no tamanho da agulha necessária para fazer aqueles furos. Era estranho começar a primeira conversa com alguém perguntando se doeu fazer um [i]piercing[/i], mas era melhor do que nada, precisava animá-lo.

\- No nariz dói mais do que na boca. – Frank respondeu com a voz rouca. Gerard sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo e instintivamente abraçou o corpo achando que ficaria gripado. – A cicatrização dói um pouco, mas eu gosto.

\- Morro de medo de agulhas. – Gerard fez uma careta, continuando a andar e, aproveitando que Michael e Cindy estavam correndo em círculos, aproximou-se dos balanços livres para poder se sentar. – Nunca faria um.

Frank balançou a cabeça negativamente, um sorriso fraco ainda povoando seus lábios rosados.

\- Eu ainda pretendo fechar o braço com tatuagens. – Com a careta aterrorizada de Gerard, Frank aumentou o sorriso, sentando-se no balanço para apoiar a mão boa na corrente lateral. – Não é tão doído assim, Gerard.

\- É sim. – o outro retrucou, sentindo um nó no estomago só de pensar nas agulhas. Resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa, pois estava ficando seriamente enjoado. Voltou a olhar para os lábios do menor, parecendo inconformado por serem tão avermelhados. – Eu vou te fazer uma pergunta um tanto quanto estranha, mas... O que você passa nos lábios?

Frank pareceu surpreso por um tempo, olhando Gerard com os olhos levemente arregalados.

\- Er, não passo nada. Por quê?

Gerard pareceu um pouco sem graça e se inclinou sobre o balanço livre, apoiando as mãos sobre as coxas.

– Desculpe, é que seus lábios são realmente rosados. Nunca tinha visto igual.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Frank sentindo as bochechas corarem fortemente, agradecendo aos céus pelas luzes da rua estarem fracas, de modo que Gerard não veria a vermelhidão se espalhando por seu rosto. Impressão sua ou ele estava reparando em seus lábios?

Michael veio correndo em direção aos dois, Cindy em seu encalço, e assim que estava próximo o suficiente apoiou as mãos nos joelhos com a respiração acelerada. Gerard o fitou preocupado, esquecendo momentaneamente seu constrangimento, inclinando a cabeça de leve para poder conseguir olhar o rosto do mais novo.

\- Você está bem, Mikes? Trouxe a bombinha?

\- Trouxe sim, Ger. – Michael ergueu o rosto, dando um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento pela preocupação do irmão. – Não fica preocupado, adoro correr ao ar livre, me sinto muito melhor para respirar.

\- Tome cuidado, magrelo, não quero levar ninguém ao hospital hoje.

O mais novo deu outro sorriso, voltando a correr novamente. Gerard virou o rosto para Frank e este parecia novamente perdido em seus pensamentos tristes. Xingou-se mentalmente, não deveria ter falado sobre hospitais perto dele, até porque o menor deveria ter ficado a noite toda em um, esperando a liberação dos corpos dos pais. Suspirou, realmente deveria ter mais tato em situações como essa.

Entreabriu os lábios novamente para tentar puxar algum assunto, mas Frank falou primeiro.

\- Eu sempre quis ter um irmão assim, deve ser legal ter alguém para conversar com você o tempo todo. Mas antes eu não me preocupava muito com isso, pois... Eu tinha meus pais. – Ele parou abruptamente de falar, os olhos amendoados enchendo-se de lágrimas. – Desculpe-me.

\- Não precisa se desculpar por nada, Frank. – Gerard respondeu prontamente, olhando-o mesmo que o menor não o encarasse de volta. Olhava para o chão tentando esconder o rosto, mas Gerard conseguiu ver a lágrima solitária rolar pelas bochechas amorenadas, fazendo-o ganhar coragem para falar. Não conseguia ver alguém tão triste sem fazer nada. – Quando meu pai lhe disse que você era muito bem-vindo, ele estava realmente falando a verdade. Sei que não seremos como sua família, mas eu e Michael nos esforçaremos para que você se sinta parte de uma de novo.

Frank ergueu o rosto, rapidamente virando-o para Gerard, os dois se encararam; o mais velho notando que os olhos esverdeados finalmente estavam ganhando algum brilho. O pequeno sorriu, mesmo que lágrimas ainda rolassem por seu rosto não se importava mais se Gerard as visse, e tentou se levantar para abraçá-lo, mas o aparelho no bolso do outro o assustou um pouco assim que começou a tocar.

Gerard se levantou, atendendo o celular ao dar as costas à figura do menor.

\- Oi, Liz. – disse um tanto quanto surpreso. – Desculpa não poder ter ido te ver hoje, aconteceram uns imprevistos em casa.

Frank desviou o olhar para a paisagem da praça, não queria parecer inconveniente ouvindo a conversa de Gerard. Suspirou, novamente se perdendo nos próprios pensamentos. Por mais que soubesse que não podia ficar se martirizando pela morte dos pais, não conseguia parar de se sentir culpado por estar vivo e eles não. Sem falar a saudade absurda que sentia dos dois no momento. Sabia que Linda e Frank ficariam decepcionados se ficasse choramingando pelos cantos o tempo todo, mas era difícil continuar vivendo sabendo que nunca mais os veria, pois não havia como mudar o que tinha acontecido.

Inclinou a cabeça para trás, olhando o céu escuro com pequenos pontinhos brilhantes. Queria que eles soubessem, aonde quer que estivessem, que ele os amava. E que faria tudo diferente se pudesse trazê-los de volta.

\- Me desculpe, Frank, minha namorada estava um pouco histérica porque eu a deixei me esperando hoje.

Frank virou a cabeça rapidamente, encarando Gerard com a sobrancelha arqueada. Sentiu-se confuso, esquecendo momentaneamente a tristeza que o assombrava. Gerard tinha uma namorada?

\- Você tem uma namorada? – disse sem perceber o que pensava. Mas assim que o fez, esperou que a pergunta não tivesse soado tão surpresa quanto ele estava.

\- Sim. – Gerard parecia não ter percebido e sorriu um pouco, balançando-se de leve. – O nome dela é Eliza, nós namoramos há três anos. Você também tem uma?

\- Não. – Frank mordeu a parte interna da boca, um tanto quanto pensativo sobre se deveria falar que não era bem de garotas que ele gostava. – As garotas da minha cidade não eram muito legais.

Decidiu que não, ainda não sabia qual era a opinião de Gerard sobre o assunto e não queria, no momento, encarar outro problema, não suportaria.

\- Entendo. – Gerard respondeu com uma risada. Frank sorriu, porque ela era muito diferente das convencionais, lhe lembrava levemente a do Pateta. – As daqui são mais acessíveis, se você me entende.

Frank segurou a cara de nojo que faria, caso algum conhecido lhe dissesse isso, e fingiu um sorriso, mostrando os dentes.

\- Que bom né. – respondeu querendo mudar o rumo da conversa, a última coisa que queria era ouvir sobre as garotas fáceis de Jersey.

Michael voltou a correr na direção dos dois, mas parou na metade do caminho, pois tropeçou em uma das pedras o que fez com que ele caísse contra o chão. Gerard levantou-se rapidamente com a expressão preocupada, mas assim que ouviu a risada do irmão porque Cindy lambia-lhe o rosto, respirou mais aliviado. Deu uma leve corrida até onde o irmão estava ajudando-o a se levantar. Em seguida afagou carinhosamente as orelhas da Golden, que latiu receptiva ao carinho.

 _Essa Cindy é uma dada mesmo_ , pensou Frank, estreitando os olhos, mas ele sorria. Ela parecia extremamente à vontade com os irmãos Way, como se os conhecesse há tempos. Balançou-se um pouco, até iria lá com eles se não estivesse tão cansado, mas sentia-se confortável apenas observando, era muito mais bonito olhar a cena de longe.

Os dois sorriam, se divertindo, e Frank novamente mordeu a parte interna da boca ao observar Gerard, já que não tinha tido muito tempo para fazer isso no final das contas. Ele não era muito alto, mas considerando a própria falta de altura, era muito maior que ele. Tinha costas largas, era extremamente pálido e belos olhos verdes. Os cabelos negros estavam um tanto quanto compridos e caiam graciosamente sobre os olhos dele. Frank ergueu a sobrancelha, apertando com mais força a corrente que segurava, Gerard era muito bonito. Mas não conseguia entender como namorava há três anos uma garota, será que tinha tido uma impressão errada sobre ele?

Balançou os ombros. Não iria ficar se questionando sobre a sexualidade de uma pessoa que havia acabado de conhecer. Tudo o que queria, e precisava, era descansar. Se dormisse talvez ao acordar visse que toda essa situação maluca e triste não passava de um sonho. Mas temia que tudo continuasse na mesma. E sabia que essa era a dura realidade.

Quando os dois voltaram, suados e felizes, Frank observou Cindy pular em seus joelhos, lambendo-lhe a bochecha. Sorriu de leve.

\- Lembrou de mim só agora né, mocinha? – disse fingindo-se magoado, a Golden latindo em protesto. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eles estão inteiros, podem correr com você, fofinha, eu sei que eu serei sempre o seu preferido.

Os Way reviraram os olhos, Michael segurando a coleira de Cindy para que pudesse voltar para casa. Frank levantou-se, voltando a caminhar lado a lado com Gerard na rua, olhou-o de esguelha.

Por mais que tivesse conhecido Gerard aquele dia, tinha alguma coisa nele que lhe dava uma sensação estranha. Não sabia ao certo o que era, mas tinha certeza de que era bom. Sentia-se muito mais tranqüilo quando estava a seu lado, mesmo que em silêncio.

Olhou novamente para o céu estrelado. Não acreditava em destino, mas algo lhe dizia que toda aquela situação não havia acontecido por acaso.

 


	4. Reality

Frank encarou o teto da sala por incontáveis horas, que pareciam se arrastar cada vez mais demoradas, como se os segundos equivalessem a dias inteiros. Havia pouca iluminação, pois todos estavam dormindo, mas mesmo assim não conseguia relaxar para finalmente entrar no mundo dos sonhos. Por mais que estivesse ansioso para dormir e descobrir que tudo isso não passava de um pesadelo fantasioso, Frank não conseguia sequer manter os olhos fechados. Era difícil encarar a escuridão e temer que as imagens voltassem com força total à sua mente. Fora pavoroso demais presenciar uma cena como aquela e sabia que se lembrasse seria muito pior.

Suspirou profundamente, mudando a posição em que estava deitado no sofá. Sentia falta de sua cama, por mais que o sofá fosse extremamente macio e confortável; faltava o calor acolhedor que só sentimos quando estamos em nossa própria casa. Por mais infantil que parecesse, Frank sentiria falta de esconder a cabeça em seu travesseiro e sentir o cheiro adocicado do amaciante que sua mãe usava para lavar roupas. Era incrível como ela conseguia fazer com que toda sua roupa de cama cheirasse a floral por mais que se passassem vários dias. Mas o cheiro era a menor das coisas que sentiria falta. A saudade de como ela sempre beijava sua bochecha lhe dizendo boa noite todas as noites e como sempre o cobria de madrugada, sufocava-o cada vez mais a cada minuto que se passava.

Escondeu o rosto contra a grande almofada que usava de travesseiro, tentando abafar o soluço alto que ameaçava escapar de sua garganta; grossas lágrimas escorrendo furiosamente por seu rosto. Queria seus pais de volta. Queria ter falado tanta coisa que, quando estavam vivos soavam tão estúpidas e insignificantes, mas que agora tinham o maior sentido do mundo. Sabia que Linda adoraria saber que ele só enrolava deitado entre os lençóis justamente para sentir o cheiro por mais tempo e sabia, também, que Frank ficaria orgulhoso de saber que mesmo que o filho não se interessasse por beisebol, assistia-o só para poder curtir a presença do pai.

Fungou; a dor dilacerante da perda em seu coração deixando-o ainda mais triste. Nunca mais sentiria o abraço dos dois, veria o sorriso acolhedor, nem as broncas desnecessárias sobre como ele sempre andava descalço pela casa. Sentia-se completamente sozinho, triste e sem as duas pessoas com quem sabia que podia contar para qualquer coisa. Por que isso tinha que ter acontecido justo com ele?! Aliás, por que só ele havia sobrevivido? Não seria mais justo ter ido junto com os pais?

Frank ouviu passos na escada e se encolheu mais contra a coberta macia, puxando-a para cobrir metade de seu rosto, mantendo só os olhos descobertos. Não queria que ninguém o visse naquele estado, principalmente Donald que estava tentando de todas as formas fazê-lo se sentir confortável e feliz. Fungou novamente, seu nariz entupido fazendo sua respiração parecer ruidosa; resmungou mentalmente, esperava que a pessoa que estivesse descendo não reparasse nisso.

Os passos cessaram. Frank esperou alguns minutos, em que novamente a casa foi entregue ao silêncio, para achar seguro liberar o soluço que estava sufocando-o preso em sua garganta, mas percebeu que foi uma má idéia assim que os passos novamente se fizeram presentes, vindo em sua direção.

\- Frank? – chamou a voz de Gerard em um sussurro quase inaudível. O menor se encolheu, tentando limpar rapidamente as lágrimas com as costas da mão enquanto via a silhueta de Gerard se mover para mais perto. – Você está chorando?

Ele não respondeu, permanecendo calado e escondido entre o cobertor. Não queria demonstrar tanto sua fraqueza para uma pessoa que havia conhecido há apenas um dia e que Gerard o visse como um garoto frágil que não sabia lidar com a própria dor. O silêncio seria a melhor forma de fazê-lo se afastar.

\- Certo. Eu estou na varanda. Não sei se você sabe como chegar ali, mas é pela porta dos fundos da cozinha. Se você quiser conversar ou apenas precisar de uma companhia silenciosa eu estarei lá.

Frank fitou a silhueta de Gerard novamente seguir para longe e permaneceu na mesma posição no sofá. Ele era um garoto diferente, já que não conhecia adolescentes daquela idade que eram tão preocupados em relação às pessoas que faziam parte de suas próprias vidas. Não o conhecia bem, mas sua primeira impressão fora de que Gerard tinha um coração enorme. Talvez fosse bom pelo menos ter alguma companhia naquela casa tão grande. Levantou-se, mais uma vez limpando as lágrimas que haviam caído por suas bochechas, e sentiu o chão gelado de pedra contra a sola de seus pés quentes; não se importou, não tinha mais ninguém ali para gritar com ele dizendo que pegaria um resfriado.

Era linda a paisagem na varanda da casa naquele horário da madrugada. Os Way moravam em um bairro de classe média-alta em Jersey, então as casas grandes e com belos jardins pareciam uma obra de arte em conjunto com a fraca luminosidade provida dos postes de luz. Os pequenos pontinhos brilhantes no céu preto como piche, a leve brisa da noite e o som longínquo de um grilo perdido em algum gramado lhe dava uma sensação de paz tão gostosa que era difícil não se sentir confortável ali.

Gerard estava displicentemente sentado em um dos bancos brancos que ficavam posicionados na parte coberta da varanda. Estava curvado sobre os joelhos, um dos cotovelos apoiados na coxa para que sua mão desse suporte à cabeça encostada. Entre o dedo indicador e o médio da mão livre, do outro braço, segurava o cigarro que liberava uma fumaça levemente prateada na escuridão. O rosto estava virado para a rua sem movimento, os olhos esverdeados perdidos em pensamentos. Os cabelos negros balançavam levemente a cada brisa mais forte, mas ele não parecia se incomodar com os fios esporádicos que caiam atrapalhando sua visão, não deveria estar realmente enxergando o que via.

Frank abraçou o próprio corpo, dando um sorriso fraco ao ver a camiseta puída e com alguns furos do _Iron Maiden_  que ele vestia como pijama, conseguia ver nitidamente Gerard cantando _Fear Of The Dark_  a plenos pulmões em seu quarto; ele realmente tinha a aparência de quem fazia parte de uma banda de rock.

\- Está pensando no que, Bruce? – Frank disse. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer, mas queria pelo menos ter uma conversa amena para afastar as lembranças ruins. – Em algum _hit_  para o próximo verão?

Ele virou o rosto, um sorriso torto aparecendo em seus lábios finos. Tragou o cigarro longamente, a fumaça novamente se perdendo no ar.

\- Quem me dera, garoto do _Beastie Boys_ , quem me dera.

Frank arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo extremamente surpreso.

\- Como você sabe que eu gosto dos _Beastie Boys_?

\- E você precisa dizer? – Gerard zombou, rindo um pouco. – Está escrito em sua testa.

O menor encarou-o. Um sorriso fraco, porém verdadeiro, despontando em seus lábios avermelhados. Pelos próximos minutos eles permaneceram em silêncio, apenas observando a rua sem movimento. Apesar de não se falarem, Frank concluiu que era um silêncio confortável.

\- Michael pareceu maravilhado em dividir o quarto com você quando suas coisas chegarem. Confesso que fiquei até com um pouco de ciúmes, ele teria um ataque se fosse comigo.

Frank balançou os ombros de forma relaxada; o mesmo sorriso ainda povoando seus lábios rosados. Encostou as costas contra a pilastra, a cabeça levemente inclinada para que ele conseguisse ver o céu.

\- Me desculpe se sou mais carismático que você.

\- E é mesmo, não posso deixar de concordar. – Houve uma nova pausa, onde Gerard apagou o cigarro, apoiando as costas de forma desleixada contra o banco. – Devo admitir também que vou ter muito mais trabalho com dois irmãos mais novos.

Frank franziu a sobrancelha, por mais estranho que parecesse, não conseguia encaixar ‘Gerard’ e ‘irmão’ em uma mesma frase. Amigo sim, primo, mas irmão? Não. Era estranho, não soava natural. Gerard também pareceu perceber isso, mas achou que era apenas uma falta de costume chamar Frank, quem conhecia a apenas um dia, de irmão.

\- Você costuma ficar acordado á essa hora? – o menor perguntou, pela primeira vez virando o rosto para encará-lo.

\- Sim, tenho sérios problemas para dormir. – Gerard coçou os olhos, olhando para Frank de volta. Sorriu um pouco, matreiro. – Talvez seja por isso que tiro várias sonecas durante a aula.

Frank balançou a cabeça negativamente, não conseguindo não aumentar o sorriso que ainda exibia enquanto revirava os olhos. O sol começava a timidamente aparecer por entre as casas, o que significava que ele sentiria um sono irremediável o dia todo por não ter conseguido dormir durante a noite. E diferente de Gerard, era aplicado demais nos estudos para dormir durante a aula, ainda mais em uma escola nova.

\- Acho que deveríamos entrar, Donna ficaria louca se nos visse de pijamas aqui fora.

**x-x**

Frank encarou a própria imagem no espelho e sentiu-se corar. Donna havia lhe avisado que pelo menos por hoje deveria usar o uniforme emprestado de um dos Way para que pudesse ir ao Colégio. Uma das regras inquebráveis era o uso do uniforme. A diretora sequer o aceitaria ali se chegasse de [i]jeans[/i] e camiseta, então era melhor não começar com o pé esquerdo em sua primeira visita à Instituição. Eles comprariam o uniforme de seu tamanho certo no final da tarde, mas agora deveria se contentar com o uniforme de Michael.

O uniforme de Gerard ficara terrivelmente largo por ele ser muito mais alto e largo. Não que Gerard fosse gordo, mas as coxas bem torneadas do maior faziam com que Frank parecesse um [i]rapper[/i] com suas calças e apesar de Michael também ser bastante alto era muito mais magrelo; o mais perto de seu tamanho que conseguira chegar tirando o fato de que a calça tinha ficado extremamente agarrada em suas coxas. Respirou fundo, arrumando o cabelo pela décima vez só naqueles cinco minutos em que havia parado na frente do espelho. Sabia que se fosse um desastre hoje, seria pelo nos próximos três anos de sua vida no ensino médio.

Michael entrou no quarto, soltando um pequeno ‘ _wow_ ’ assim que o viu, fazendo Frank sentir-se corar com mais intensidade.

\- Você está parecendo um astro _punk_  assim, Frankie! – ele exclamou enquanto observava suas calças extremamente agarradas nas coxas do menor. Aproximou-se para arrumar sua gravata; Frank não tinha a menor noção de como fazer o nó de uma forma no mínimo decente. – As garotas vão cair em cima de você lá!

[i]Garotas[/i], Frank resmungou mentalmente. _Será que os caras dessa cidade só pensam nisso?_

\- Vamos, então. Papai está nos esperando no carro. Gerard já foi porque a imbecil da namorada dele já ligou umas quinze vezes para lembrá-lo de que ele está atrasado para buscá-la. – Michael revirou os olhos, parecendo odiar a garota.

\- Ela é tão chata assim? – Frank perguntou enquanto pegava o blazer azul marinho sobre a cama, colocando-o por cima da camisa branca.

\- Chata? Chata seria algo educado a se dizer. Você irá conhecê-la, depois me diga o que acha.

Os dois desceram juntos a escada, acenando rapidamente para Donna assim que passaram pela cozinha em direção à garagem, onde Donald estava tranquilamente sentado dentro de sua picape, lendo o jornal da manhã. Quando os dois se aproximaram, o homem dobrou o jornal cuidadosamente colocando-o dentro de sua pasta.

\- Bom dia, garotos. – disse animado enquanto ligava o carro, seguindo pela avenida.

Frank encostou a cabeça no vidro, mal prestando atenção nas noticias que o animado homem da BBC dizia durante o caminho. Pelo que sabia o Colégio não era tão longe assim da casa, mas Donald não deixava que Michael fosse sozinho a escola, já que Gerard sempre saia mais cedo de carro para buscar a namorada. Talvez pudesse convencê-lo a permitir já que agora poderia fazer companhia ao outro, seria muito mais relaxante curtir a paisagem do caminho indo a pé.

Assim que avistou o prédio da escola sentiu seu estômago revirar. Era uma típica escola particular, onde havia _cheerleaders_  e os valentões do time de futebol para importuná-lo. Tinha certeza que nem se fosse a pessoa mais simpática do universo conseguiria cair na graça deles, então o melhor que poderia fazer era tentar ser o mais invisível possível.

Desceu do carro, evitando olhar para os lados e sentiu o aperto de Michael em seu ombro antes dele sair correndo em direção a algumas pessoas que o esperavam. Suspirou resignado, sentindo falta da pequena escola pública em que estudava em Chicago e de Bob, seu melhor amigo. Se o loiro estivesse ali com certeza estaria mais confiante em saber que teria alguém para apoiá-lo quando fosse motivo de alguma brincadeirinha inoportuna.

Andou com Donald para a entrada oposta ao que os alunos iam, a da diretoria. Subiram as escadarias de pedra e adentraram no grande saguão. Tudo ali era enorme e só fazia com que o estômago de Frank desse mais e mais voltas desconfortáveis. Enquanto Donald entrava na sala da Diretora Minerva, o que fez com que Frank arregalasse os olhos e momentaneamente se sentisse dentro de um dos livros de _Harry Potter_ , o menor sentou-se nos bancos de madeira que ficavam no corredor ao lado da porta. Ali estava bem silencioso, já que o sinal havia batido há dez minutos e todos já deveriam estar em suas salas.

 _Ótimo_ , resmungou Frank em pensamento, desabotoando o blazer azul marinho, pois sentia calor. Colocou-o de lado, arregaçando as mangas da camisa branca até os cotovelos. Chegaria atrasado à sua primeira aula em uma escola enorme e nova, chamar mais atenção que isso seria impossível. Só se ele resolvesse contar a seus novos colegas, quando o fizessem falar uma pequena bibliografia sobre si mesmo em frente a uma sala lotada de adolescentes loucos para iniciar o _bulling_ , que era gay.

Virou o rosto rapidamente para o início do corredor assim que ouviu uma risada alta e escandalosa. Vinha de um garoto um pouco mais alto que ele que vestia uma bermuda bege e meias brancas até as canelas. O blazer azul marinho estava aberto, a gravata desfeita e os cabelos negros um tanto quanto ondulados caiam pelos ombros curvados; ele parecia se divertir com a expressão aborrecida da Inspetora que o arrastava pelo braço.

\- Você se acha muito engraçado não é, Senhor McCracken? – ela dizia enfurecida, virando o rosto para trás. – Senhor Molko e Senhor Good! Voltem aqui agora!

Logo apareceram mais dois garotos, um pequeno e esguio extremamente pálido e andrógeno que usava a gravata amarrada no pescoço e um alto, forte e com uma expressão mal humorada, mesmo que sorrisse.

Assim que eles chegaram próximos a Frank, encararam-no fixamente. O menor sentindo-se levemente amedrontado com o súbito olhar de três pessoas desconhecidas.

\- Posso saber o que o senhor faz ai parado a esta hora? – disse a Inspetora irritada para Frank. Este arregalou os olhos encarando-a surpreso.

\- Er, estou esperando que a diretora converse com meu tutor para que ela me autorize a assistir às aulas, sou novo por aqui.

Ela pareceu considerar a idéia e fez com que os três garotos se sentassem nos bancos restantes no corredor.

\- Sei, vou averiguar isso e saibam que se saírem daí estarão seriamente encrencados, senhores.

Houve uma pausa em que ela saiu marchando pelo corredor, os três ainda encarando-o.

\- Quer dizer então que você é novo? – disse o menor dos três, um sorriso encantador povoando seus lábios bem feitos. – Bem vindo a este inferno, [i]cherie[/i].

\- Obrigado. – respondeu Frank sem graça.

\- Meu nome é Brian Molko. Estes são meus amigos Robert McCracken e Matthew Good.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los, meu nome é Frank Iero. – o menor sorriu, sendo correspondido pelos outros três.

Não houve muito tempo para que conversassem já que segundos depois Donald saiu pela porta da sala da diretora, sorrindo para Frank.

\- Você está liberado, Frankie. Já pode assistir às aulas. Espero que se enturme logo aqui. – Apertou o ombro do menor rapidamente, desviando o olhar para o [i]Pager[/i] que não parava de apitar. - Não posso ficar mais senão perco minha reunião, tenha um bom dia!

Frank não conseguiu respondê-lo já que Donald, apressado, já havia saído pelo saguão. Então ficou ali, parado e sem realmente saber o que fazer.

\- Se você quiser esperar nossa bronca podemos lhe mostrar o colégio. – disse Robert, parecendo ler seus pensamentos. Sorriu; os olhos azuis brilhando com a possibilidade de mostrar o colégio a um aluno com possível potencial para ajudar ele, Brian, Matthew e Alicia a tornar a vida dos Inspetores ainda mais corrida. – Será um prazer incluí-lo em nosso grupo excluído.

O menor sorriu, um pouco mais aliviado por saber que não era o único estranho por ali.


	5. Truth

Gerard suspirou resignado, encostando a testa contra o metal gelado de seu armário; sua cabeça latejava levemente e ele sentia-se terrivelmente cansado mesmo sendo apenas a segunda aula do dia. Definitivamente precisava de descanso; umas férias de sua própria vida. Não agüentava mais aquela rotina estúpida de estudar, ir para o colégio, estudar mais um pouco, ir para casa, receber mil ligações por segundo de Eliza, sair com a própria e voltar para casa dormir; tudo se repetiria mais uma vez no dia seguinte. Se com dezoito anos já achava a vida um tédio, não queria nem pensar em quando fosse mais velho.

\- Tem duas pílulas de remédio para dor de cabeça dentro do bolso esquerdo de sua mochila, querido. – disse Eliza ao abraçá-lo por trás, encostando o rosto arredondado de boneca contra suas costas cobertas pelo blazer azul. – Você precisa ir ao médico, sua dor de cabeça está, cada dia que passa, mais freqüente!

Ele suspirou, concordando rapidamente com a cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos. Se contasse a ela que a dor de cabeça não existia e que estava descontente com a própria vida, seria pior do que ouvi-la se irritando todas as vezes que dava a desculpa de que não falava muito porque sua cabeça doía. Eliza ficaria horrorizada ao escutar seus motivos e diria que ele precisava cair na real com relação à própria vida. Tinha tudo o que queria, morava em uma casa maravilhosa e com certeza passaria em alguma faculdade renomada. O que mais queria, afinal?

Gerard se questionava, diversas vezes, se aquele tédio todo que sentia não era porque, justamente, tinha tudo o que desejava. Por mais que tivesse dinheiro para ir aonde quisesse, não se lembrava de ter feito algo realmente divertido nós últimos cinco anos. E só sentia adrenalina correndo por suas veias quando ia ao parque de diversões, o que era raro. Queria algum desafio, algo motivante que o tirasse daquele poço de monotonia, mas não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer para tornar a vida mais empolgante. Estava no terceiro ano e estudar era uma prioridade imprescindível. Precisava focar a mente em seus objetivos futuros.

\- Não preciso ir ao médico, Liz, está tudo bem. Na verdade, é mais importante que eu vá ao cabeleireiro, senão minha mãe me expulsa de casa. – disse, ouvindo sua própria voz soando cansada. Abriu os olhos, fitando a superfície brilhante do armário antes de virar o rosto para poder ter a visão do corredor cheio de alunos. – Hoje você tem treino, não é?

\- Sim! – Eliza gritou empolgada; os tímpanos de Gerard protestando com o timbre tão agudo. – Hoje iremos treinar o novo grito de guerra!

Enquanto a garota loira falava sem parar como seu uniforme novo de capitã das _cheerleaders_  era maravilhoso, Gerard anotou mentalmente que nunca mais perguntaria aquilo. Nem que fosse necessário fazer um painel com a data, não mais esqueceria que o treino da namorada era de Segunda-Feira para evitar aquela falação toda. Sorriu, sem nem mesmo saber sobre o que ela estava falando, fazendo com que Eliza pensasse que ele sentia imenso orgulho do que ela fazia. Mas, na verdade, em três anos de namoro, Gerard tinha desenvolvido a esplendida técnica de desligar sua própria audição quando ela começava a falar demais.

Avistou a baixa estatura de Frank entre a massa de alunos e ergueu um pouco o rosto para poder vê-lo melhor. Acabara de se lembrar que era seu primeiro dia ali e que ele deveria estar um tanto quanto perdido já que não conhecia ninguém. Até o ajudaria se Eliza não ficasse extremamente grudenta quando resolvia conversar com as pessoas. Ela tinha a estranha mania de beijá-lo a cada dois segundos, se exibindo e rindo alto por qualquer motivo, o que fez com que Gerard evitasse conversas com quem quer que fosse quando a namorada estava por perto.

Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera de madrugada com o menor e sorriu de leve; fazia tempo que não se sentia tão confortável conversando com alguém. Por mais que tivesse seus amigos conversar com Frank era diferente, como se finalmente tivesse achado alguém que o entendia e que poderia conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Era estranho simpatizar tão rápido com uma pessoa, sabia disso, mas estava feliz de tê-lo ali para conversar amenidades no meio da noite. Antes, sentia-se sozinho na madrugada, vendo as horas se passando em silêncio apenas com a companhia de seu cigarro, pelo menos agora tinha uma companhia.

Eliza estranhou Gerard não estar prestando atenção no que dizia e seguiu com o olhar para onde o namorado olhava, arqueando as sobrancelhas bem feitas.

\- Esse é o filho dos Iero? Aqueles que morreram em um acidente de carro?

\- Sim, é ele mesmo. – Gerard respondeu, virando o rosto para encará-la. Os olhos azuis de Eliza eram imensos, mas mesmo assim ela os deixava ainda maiores com a quantidade de rímel preto que passava. – O nome dele é Frank.

\- Igual ao do pai. – Ela fez uma expressão de desdém que lhe lembrou nitidamente Donna. – Ele parece ser estranho. Está sendo difícil conviver com ele, amor?

Gerard desviou novamente o olhar para onde Frank estava, respondendo a namorada apenas com um gesto negativo enquanto balançava a cabeça. Na verdade, pensou, estava sendo muito fácil se acostumar com a presença do menor. Michael parecia muito mais animado pela perspectiva de ter alguém para conversar, já que ele estava sempre com Eliza, e Cindy parecia ter deixado o ar da casa dos Way muito mais alegre. Era engraçado como tragédias às vezes podiam trazer coisas boas à vida das pessoas.

Frank sorriu assim que um garoto passando a seu lado lhe cutucou de forma brincalhona. Os lábios avermelhados se esticaram em uma linha curva e os olhos amendoados se fecharam por alguns segundos; ele parecia tão mais tranqüilo. O maior arqueou as sobrancelhas quando reparou que o gesso no braço do menor já estava quase completamente lotado de assinaturas, pelo que parecia, ele era rápido para fazer amizades. Assim que Bert, Brian e Matt apareceram caminhando ao lado de Frank parecendo extremamente confortáveis com sua presença, Gerard balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo uma careta de reprovação.

\- Ele sabe que está andando com a parte gay e suja do colégio? – ouviu novamente a voz anasalada de Eliza, parecia suspeitar de algo. – Sentiu alguma coisa diferente do normal nele?

\- Acho que não. – Gerard respondeu franzindo a sobrancelha. Na verdade só o tinha visto chorando, mas era normal quando se perdia os pais em um acidente.

\- Se você perceber alguma coisa avise logo seu pai, não queremos uma coisa dessas numa família respeitada como a sua não é? – ela continuou falando, agora com uma expressão de real desgosto. – Enfim, amorzinho, vamos para a aula, já estamos atrasados.

Gerard segurou a mão dela, gesto já automático, mas virou novamente o rosto para olhar Frank; este o olhava de volta. Só tinha entendido agora o que Eliza tinha querido dizer e tentou achar algo anormal naqueles olhos esverdeados tão expressivos, mas não conseguiu achar nada. Sabia que tinha algo de diferente ali, mas longe de anormal. Talvez Eliza só estivesse falando demais, Frank não deveria ser daquele tipo. O menor sorriu para ele, acenando com a mão boa e Gerard só fez um gesto rápido com a cabeça, virando o rosto novamente para o corredor enquanto andava pensativo.

Beijou Eliza na testa assim que ela se despediu para ir à outra sala e continuou a caminhar pelo corredor. Frank, nas duas vezes que citara garotas, não tinha entrado muito em detalhes no assunto. Seria um sinal? Resmungou, tentando afastar os próprios pensamente ao entrar na sala, seguindo para o lugar rotineiro onde sempre sentava. Não tinha fundamento ficar se questionando sobre a opção sexual de Frank só por causa das pessoas de que tinha se aproximado. Não deveria criar suspeitas se não tinha indícios.   
\- Trouxe o relatório da aula passada, Senhor Allman?

Colocou a mochila sobre a mesa, vendo o amigo loiro responder balançando a cabeça negativamente. Assim que a professora fez uma anotação negativa caminhando em seguida para a fileira ao lado, Quinn esperou-a estar suficientemente longe para xingá-la baixinho com uma expressão rancorosa. Gerard riu baixinho, apoiando o queixo contra uma das mãos. Teria um dia longo.

  
**x-x**

\- O que está te incomodando, _cherie_? – perguntou Brian a Frank que, pela terceira vez consecutiva, não tinha prestado atenção e nem feito parte da conversa dos quatro. – Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, está sim. – o pequeno suspirou, arrumando a franja atrás da orelha com a mão boa. Ergueu um pouco o rosto, que estava virado em direção ao chão enquanto andava, para poder fitar os olhos azuis claros de Brian. – Só estava pensando se tem algo errado.

\- Algo errado? – Matt arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo não entender o que o outro queria dizer. – Tipo o que?

\- É que o Gerard, não sei se vocês o conhecem... – ele fez uma pausa olhando para os garotos e assim que eles fizeram um aceno positivo por saberem de quem se tratava, continuou. - Eu fui cumprimentá-lo, mas ele foi um tanto frio comigo.

Os três garotos ficaram com expressões idênticas de confusão. Gerard Way não era o tipo de pessoa que confraternizava com pessoas novas, aliás, dificilmente ele socializava com pessoas que não fossem os próprios amigos, as namoradas deles e o irmão. Parecia que aquela quantidade reduzida de amigos era o suficiente para o garoto pálido e distante. E por mais que Gerard fosse visto como uma pessoa extremamente anti-social era muito respeitado pela maioria dos alunos por seu sobrenome e poder de influência que o dinheiro dos Way exercia. A única coisa mal esclarecida naquele meio era o porquê Frank havia resolvido falar com ele.  
  
\- Mas é claro que foi frio, ele não fala com ninguém. – respondeu Brian debilmente depois de algum tempo.

Frank pareceu confuso com a reação dos amigos.

\- Ele não fala com ninguém? – questionou, arregalando os olhos ao ver os três garotos concordarem. – Mas isso não faz sentido nenhum, Gerard é muito simpático.

\- Frank, você bateu a cabeça ou algo do tipo? Alguma coisa quebrou além do seu braço? – Bert perguntou ao dar seu rotineiro sorriso sem mostrar os dentes; os outros dois rindo um pouco.

O menor ficou em silêncio, desviando o olhar; o comentário o lembrando do acidente. Apesar de ter se distraído nas horas em que estava ali, lembrar o que tinha causado aquele gesso em seu braço ainda doía absurdamente em seu peito. Fungou, balançando a cabeça negativamente em resposta. Apesar de achar Brian, Matt e Bert pessoas incríveis, tinha os conhecido hoje, não queria que eles e todos os outros alunos o olhassem com pena por ser o garoto que sobreviveu do acidente de carro dos pais. Antes que soubessem queria ter pelo menos se acostumado com as doídas feridas.

Forçou um sorriso ao se despedir dos outros dois, seguindo com Matt para a sala do primeiro ano. Os dois estavam terrivelmente atrasados, mas o professor de Desenho pareceu ignorar esta pequena informação. Frank ficou um pouco perdido com os olhares curiosos das pessoas e seguiu Matt bem de perto, mesmo sabendo que não havia como se perder em uma sala com vinte pessoas. Seguiu, a passos rápidos, para o fundo da sala onde uma garota de longos fios negros estava sentada sorrindo abertamente e acenando. O mais alto a cumprimentou de forma calorosa e logo apresentou Frank.

\- Esta aqui é a minha grande amiga Alicia Simmons, Frankie.

\- Olá! – o pequeno disse sorrindo, logo recebendo o mesmo abraço que ela havia dado em Matt.

\- Você tem certeza que está na sala certa? É tão pequeno! – disse a simpática Alicia, bagunçando os fios castanhos escuros de Frank. – Perto de mim e do Matt você parece ser da sétima série!

Frank corou um pouco, apesar de rir do comentário. Matt era o maior garoto de quinze anos que ele já havia conhecido. Deveria ter um metro e oitenta e cinco, tinha ombros largos, voz grossa e estava sempre com a cara fechada mesmo que fosse simpático com todos. Parecia ser muito mais velho do que aparentava, assim como Alicia. Ela era alta e esguia, a maquiagem escura ao redor dos olhos extremamente claros lhe dando um ar um tanto quanto rebelde.

O menor franziu a testa enquanto se sentava observando os dois.

\- Reparando agora em vocês, percebi que todos têm olhos azuis. Parece ser um quesito para fazer parte do grupo de vocês. Fico até com vergonha dos meus tão comuns.

\- Comuns? São lindos! – Matt retrucou arqueando as sobrancelhas. – São de um tom de castanho bem claro e quando se aproximam da iris vão ficando cada vez mais esverdeados. Como se fosse um dégradé.

Os dois se aproximaram de Frank, ficando extremamente próximos. Eles pareciam absorvidos em tantos tons de verde e castanho no olho de uma pessoa só; o menor corando violentamente pela extrema atenção repentina que havia recebido. Não esperava que seu comentário fosse recebido com tanta repercussão.

\- Posso saber o que o Senhor Good e a Senhora Simmons estão fazendo? – resmungou o professor. Ele era alto e magro, com grandes óculos de aro grosso e seus dedos estavam sujos de algo que parecia nanquim. – Algo comprometedor, imagino.

\- Algo genial, senhor Patrick! – Alicia disse com uma incrível expressão de concentração. Ela desviou o olhar compenetrado para o professor, as mãos se movendo rápidas em direção a A3 branca que estava sobre a carteira. – Olhe para os olhos deste garoto e verá o melhor trabalho de Artes que o senhor já viu.

O professor, com uma expressão duvidosa, também se aproximou de Frank, logo fazendo a mesma expressão de Alicia.

\- Realmente, são tantos tons de verde misturados.

\- Viu, senhor, também lhe trazemos orgulho! – exclamou Matt parecendo empolgado ao também esticar sua folha A3 sobre a mesa; o estojo sendo procurado pelas mãos ágeis dentro da mochila bagunçada. - Lhe desenharemos o melhor olho da década!

O homem continuava com uma expressão cética para os dois, mesmo que olhasse Frank ainda um tanto quanto abismado pela quantidade de detalhes que o olho do garoto carregava. Deu um sorriso finalmente, apertando a mão do pequeno.

\- Aliás, seja bem vindo, senhor Iero. – Virou-se novamente para Alicia e Matt, revirando os olhos ao notar o desenho infantil que os dois faziam, envolvendo um bonequinho pequeno de palitinho com olhos extremamente grandes e disformes. – Se esforcem, por favor. – Frank sabia que ele só tinha dito isso para fazer seu papel de professor estimulando os alunos porque, pela expressão que fazia, dizia claramente que os dois tirariam uma nota baixa com o trabalho. Tornou a se virar para Frank. – Me surpreenda em seus projetos e, aliás, seus olhos realmente ganharão um trabalho. Não destes dois, mas sim de meu melhor aluno.

Frank olhou-o confuso, mas logo o professor se retirou. Quem era o melhor aluno dele? Todos deveriam estar loucos em dar tanta importância a seu olho, afinal, não tinha nada de mais. Riu um pouco assim que Alicia segurou seu rosto, a língua levemente entre os lábios, virando-o em diversos ângulos para tentar desenhá-lo. O professor não deveria estar falando sério.

Quando finalmente conseguiu manter as mãos dos dois fora de seu alcance, observou a folha A3 em branco a sua frente. Por mais estranho que parecesse adorava folhas vazias. Eram como se um mundo novo pudesse ser criado, ali, a alguns centímetros de distância, tão próximo ao toque dos dedos. Não de [i]seus[/i] dedos, já que estava com o braço engessado.

\- Mas então Frank, de onde você veio? – Alicia perguntou ainda fazendo rabiscos em sua folha. Ergueu o rosto apenas para olhá-lo. – Difícil aparecer pessoas como nós por aqui nesta escola.

\- Eu vim de Chicago, mas nasci em Belleville. – Sorriu de leve, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para tentar ver o que Matt desenhava tão debruçado sobre a carteira, continuou. – ‘Pessoas como nós’?

\- Pessoas estranhas. – Matt disse enquanto escondia o desenho com o braço, olhando feio de esguelha para Frank mesmo que sorrisse. – A maioria das pessoas que estuda nesse colégio ama dinheiro e suas roupas de marca, nós estamos perdidos aqui. Somos considerados ‘[i]freaks[/i]’. Somos a escória, entende?

\- Normal. – Frank balançou os ombros de forma relaxada, as costas apoiadas na cadeira. – É assim em qualquer lugar, não só aqui. Mas gosto de ser diferente, não me incomodo mais com as pessoas me olhando torto nos corredores. Só estou um pouco mais tranqüilo por saber que não estou sozinho.

Os dois sorriram identicamente, concordando com a cabeça.

\- É assim que se fala, Frank. Ainda bem que você nos achou, seria ruim se você tivesse que enfrentar sozinho todos esses otários daqui. Principalmente os riquinhos anti-sociais... – Matt fez uma expressão entediada, rabiscando com mais força o bonequinho que fazia em seu A3. – Os Way, Allman, Valo, Cuts e a lista continua.

\- Nossa, nem me fala. – concordou Alicia com uma expressão desgostosa. – Não sei quem é pior. Aquele Allman se achando o cara mais lindo da face da terra ou a Cuts se achando ainda mais. É uma briga de egos horrorosa.

\- Os Way são assim? - Frank perguntou parecendo chocado.

\- Eles não fazem nada demais, só não conversam com ninguém. Mas só pelas pessoas com quem convivem e como olham para as pessoas no corredor já dá para ter uma idéia de como eles são.

Frank permaneceu em silêncio ao ouvir aquilo. A convivência com Gerard e Michael estava sendo muito tranqüila, os dois sempre muito atenciosos e simpáticos. O que será que acontecia no colégio para que mudassem tanto? Pensando um pouco, era realmente estranho os dois sumirem em seu primeiro dia de aula. Não que esperasse que os dois ficassem de babá a seu lado o tempo todo, mas mal tinha os visto. Gerard não fizera questão de cumprimentá-lo e não via Michael desde a hora da entrada.

\- Enfim, pelo menos você nos achou e somos felizes. – finalizou Matt sério, largando o lápis assim que o sinal soou alto no corredor; os alunos logo se tornando mais agitados. – Vamos lá, agora é aula vaga.

\- Mas não é Cálculo—

\- Você está de braço quebrado, Frank, não pode fazer contas! – emendou Alicia assim que os três se levantaram, empurrando Frank levemente para que ele saísse da sala. – Agora é nossa aula de descanso! Iremos cuidar de você.

Frank revirou os olhos, não evitando sorrir. Não iria se preocupar em relação aos Way, cada um tinha seu próprio jeito e não cabia a ele julgar. E fora sempre muito certinho em relação aos estudos, não faria mal perder algumas aulas. Até porque realmente precisava daquele tempo para espairecer e rir um pouco. Nada poderia acontecer, Matt e Alicia pareciam saber o que estavam fazendo.

Certo?


	6. Wrong

Gerard bufou resignado enquanto encarava o chão do vestiário masculino com várias poças de água, provenientes dos banhos recém tomados pelos alunos do terceiro ano. O vestiário era amplo, com diversos armários empilhados uns em cima dos outros, vários bancos longos de madeira sem encosto e a maioria deles, em horário de aulas, ficavam repletos de mochilas abertas, meias mal-cheirosas e tênis caros. No momento, tudo o que restava eram apenas poças, armários abertos, Gerard mal-humorado e um garoto loiro em frente ao espelho.

Estava ali a mais ou menos meia hora esperando Quinn finalmente terminar de se arrumar para que eles pudessem seguir com as aulas do dia, mas sabia que estava longe de sair dali. Os alunos sempre tinham um tempo livre para descansarem depois da Aula de Educação Física, mas quase sempre Gerard o usava sentado no vestiário esperando o amigo loiro se achar minimamente descente para sair do local. Quinn, Gerard tinha a mais absoluta certeza, era metrossexual. E as garotas simplesmente amavam isso.

Xingou Valo mentalmente repetidas vezes, resmungando baixo. Ele sempre achava uma desculpa meticulosamente convincente para sair e lhe deixar ali sozinho. Quinn nunca, realmente nunca, acreditava em suas desculpas e Gerard era sempre obrigado a ficar ali sentado por uns quarenta minutos antes de finalmente sair daquele lugar molhado para ouvir o garoto loiro resmungando como a aparência dele estava péssima. Sabia disso, não precisava que ele ficasse lhe lembrando.

Quinn, tirando todas as manias de beleza, era extremamente irritadiço, mas Gerard via o temperamento explosivo do amigo como uma qualidade não como um defeito. Sempre quando precisava de alguém para ‘acordá-lo’ com relação às coisas, Quinn era a pessoa certa. Sem falar de todas as vezes em que havia defendido ele e Valo. Quase nunca os dois tinham tempo de retrucar nas discussões, porque Quinn já tinha socado todos e gritado os podres até dos antepassados das pessoas que normalmente sangravam. Gerard considerava-se sortudo por ele realmente gostar de sua companhia, ter Quinn Allman como um inimigo era deveras perigoso.

\- Estou pronto. – disse, aparecendo no pequeno corredor enquanto segurava a mochila pendurava em um dos ombros largos. – Vamos indo? Temos meia hora livre ainda e precisamos encontrar o Ville. E, principalmente, decidir aonde você vai cortar o cabelo.

Quinn era alto, tinha ombros largos e um físico considerado admirável não só pelas garotas, mas pelos garotos também. Era loiro com os fios levemente longos jogados meticulosamente para o lado; as partes internas de seu cabelo eram pretas fazendo contraste com seus fios claros. Tinha olhos esverdeados e apesar de sua expressão sempre irritada era o que mais sorria entre os três. Aproximou-se de Gerard, puxando-o pelo braço para fazê-lo se levantar, sua expressão de desgosto se tornando evidente.

\- Sua mãe vem me pedindo há anos para que eu mude seu guarda-roupa, mas só hoje irei realizar o sonho dela.

\- E quem disse que eu quero? – Gerard resmungou na defensiva. Empurrou as mãos de Quinn para longe de sua camisa branca amarrotada, andando mais rápido em direção a saída do vestiário. – Sério, Quinn, às vezes eu realmente acho que você dá importância demais a essas coisas de beleza.

O outro o olhou feio, travando o maxilar enquanto erguia o queixo levemente.

\- Gerard, só porque eu gosto de ser impecável não quer dizer que eu tenha problemas. Na realidade você e o Valo que gostam de parecer espantalhos ambulantes. Não faz mal a ninguém perder meia hora para se arrumar e ter uma aparência descente perante a sociedade. Acho que Eliza acharia maravilhoso você dar um trato nesse seu visual retrô meio grunge.

\- Grunge? – Gerard respondeu risonho, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Estreitou os olhos, a claridade do sol incomodando-o levemente. – Eu tomo banho, Quinn, só para avisar.

\- Tomar banho eu sei que você toma, mas nunca dá para perceber a diferença porque, além de você fumar como uma chaminé, não passa nem desodorante com cheiro. – Quinn fez uma expressão entediada, observando Gerard criticamente. – E sério, Ger, não faria mal você só ser um pouco mais arrumadinho...

\- Concordo com a loira gostosa aqui, Way, você realmente tem um grande potencial por trás dessa sua cortina de cabelo mal lavado. – ecoou uma voz zombeteira atrás dos dois.

Quinn e Gerard pararam de andar, virando o rosto rapidamente. Lá estava Bert McCracken com seus olhos azuis e sorriso irônico sem mostrar os dentes. Havia mais pessoas atrás dele, mas Gerard não estava interessado em olhá-las, pois sabia que eram os amigos inconvenientes do garoto.

\- Como se você pudesse falar algo sobre cabelo mal lavado, McCracken. – retrucou Quinn irritado, olhando-o com superioridade. – E da próxima vez que você me chamar de loira gostosa você vai se arrepender seriamente.

 _Ah, não._  Pensou Gerard cansado. Não queria ir mais uma vez para a sala da diretora porque Quinn havia perdido a paciência e resolvido se envolver em mais uma queda de braço com McCracken. O garoto só gostava de deixar o amigo irritado, conseguia, mas não parecia se contentar até fazê-lo perder a paciência e partir para a agressão.

\- Quinn, sério, esquece esse cara, ele só gosta de aparecer. – disse Gerard um tanto alto, já cansado de toda aquela situação. – Foda-se o que esse idiota acha, a gente tem que ir encontrar o Valo.

\- Valo é o namorado dele? – perguntou Brian, que aparecera abruptamente ao rodear o pescoço de Bert com o braço fino, dependurando-se nele. – Ou você ainda não saiu do armário, Allman?

Gerard viu a vermelhidão subindo rápido como lava para o rosto de Quinn. Ele largou a mochila com força contra o chão, o corpo se projetando para frente para que ele conseguisse acertar de alguma forma Brian, mas não conseguiu por Matt, o amigo enorme de McCracken, se colocar entre os dois, empurrando Quinn para trás com força, as mãos espalmadas em seu peito.

\- Vamos com calma, loira. – Good disse sério. – Foi apenas uma pergunta, por que você se incomoda tanto com isso?

\- Calem a boca todos vocês! – Quinn gritou possesso, tentando acertar Matt, mas ele era muito grande e havia imobilizado-o. – Só porque são veados acham que todos são. Foda-se se vocês gostam de uma pica no rabo, só não vem me incluir nessa sujeira toda!

Brian deu um sorriso irônico, balançando a cabeça negativamente assim que observou a expressão de Gerard e Quinn extremamente raivosas. Gerard grunhiu, perdendo a paciência, se adiantando em direção a Bert para segurá-lo pela gola da camisa, aproximando seus rostos.

\- Cadê todos os seus machos? – ele disse entre dentes, sacodindo-o com mais força pelo garoto apenas continuar com seu sorriso sem emoção. – Você ainda vai pagar por tudo isso que está fazendo, se pensa que vai sair impune de todas essas merdas que você faz, você está muito enganado.

\- Gerard e Quinn, parem com isso! – Valo gritou com sua voz ressoante, empurrando os amigos para trás para afastá-los dos outros garotos. – Não vale à pena ficar discutindo, vamos embora.

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Frank afobado assim que se aproximou correndo. Algumas gotas de suor escorriam por sua testa por ele ter corrido de tão longe. – Vocês estão brigando?

O pequeno olhou para Gerard, este lívido e com os olhos faiscando em direção a Bert e o garoto loiro a seu lado na mesma situação. Estava sentado com Alicia no canteiro ao lado da quadra para esperar o restante do pessoal, mas percebeu algo estranho assim que Gerard e o amigo apareceram, algo estava errado.

\- Vamos embora, Quinn. – disse Gerard ainda raivoso, se soltando de Valo para já começar a caminhar. – Talvez ficar perto de todos esses veados seja contagioso.

O garoto loiro concordou, olhando com ódio a todos eles uma ultima vez antes de começar a caminhar com os amigos. Gerard, quando chegasse em casa, tinha que ter uma conversa extremamente séria com Frank sobre o tipo de pessoas com quem ele estava andando, não era certo um garoto como ele andar no meio de toda aquela escória.

**x-x**

  
\- Onde você mora, Frank? – perguntou Bert enquanto eles caminhavam despreocupadamente pelo corredor apinhado de alunos. Matt e Alicia cutucavam um ao outro, rindo como loucos e Brian falava ao celular. – Você não contou muito sobre você.

\- Ah, - o pequeno retrucou um tanto sem graça, coçando a nuca com a mão boa. – Me desculpe, Bert, mas é que eu sou um pouco fechado no começo mesmo. Não é por mal, só não estou acostumado a conversar abertamente com pessoas da minha idade sobre minha vida pessoal.

\- Hm. – o outro respondeu, balançando os ombros relaxado. – Sem problemas. Nós estamos pensando em dar uma volta lá no Central Park agora, você quer ir junto?

Frank suspirou, segurando a alça da mochila pendente em seu ombro. Queria muito sair com os novos amigos para se divertir, mas queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Apesar de já se sentir melhor em relação a toda a tristeza que sentia, já tinha percebido que sua opção sexual seria um grande problema para os Way. Queria pensar, talvez até conversar um pouco com Michael, que parecia ser mais acessível, para saber qual deveria ser sua posição em relação a isso.

Engraçado como em dois dias sua vida tinha virado completamente de ponta cabeça, seria tudo algum tipo de provação?

\- Desculpe, mas hoje não. Preciso voltar para casa, como mudei ontem ainda preciso acertar alguns detalhes lá. Qualquer dia desses eu saio com vocês, falta pouco tempo para eu tirar esse gesso também.

\- Como assim, você não vai, Frankie? – Alicia perguntou ofegante assim que conseguiu manter as mãos de Matt para longe dela, ele fazia cócegas na garota há poucos segundos. – Mas vai ser tão legal!

\- Você tem que ir, Frankie, sério! – emendou Brian, desligando o celular rapidamente para participar da conversa. – Você nem deve conhecer o Central Park e lá é lindo, nós podemos beber e nos divertir!

\- Eu adoraria ir, gente, mas a casa ainda está uma bagunça preciso ir lá arrumar as coisas. – mentiu um pouco, mesmo sabendo que hoje suas coisas chegariam da outra casa. – Da próxima vez, eu juro que saio com vocês, a gente até vira a noite na rua!

\- Promete? – disse Brian, sorridente.

\- Sim!

Eles sorriram, se despedindo rapidamente uns dos outros para seguirem caminhos diferentes. Frank observou Brian e Bert conversando animadamente enquanto Alicia e Matt corriam pela rua rindo. Estava feliz em tê-los achado ali naquela cidade tão grande, era bom saber que não estava sozinho no meio daquilo tudo. Mesmo que só tivesse os conhecido hoje era como se os conhecesse há milênios. Era realmente uma sensação muito estranha.

Observou ao redor, vários alunos deitados na grama. Alguns esperavam que os carros dos pais chegassem e outros permaneciam amontoados em rodinhas, conversando. Sabia voltar para casa, mas tinha a leve impressão de que Michael voltaria com ele. Ficou na ponta dos pés procurando a figura alta e magra do mais novo dos Way entre a multidão e logo o achou do outro lado da rua, imóvel olhando para um ponto fixo ao longe. Frank sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente e correu um pouco até o garoto, acenando em frente a seu rosto, tentando ver aonde ele olhava fixamente. Conseguia ver pequenos pontinhos do que eram Brian, Bert, Matt e Alicia ali.

\- Para onde está olhando, Mikes? – Frank perguntou assim que o garoto acordou de seu transe, assustando-se um pouco por não ter percebido a presença dele ali.

\- Ah, nada na verdade. – Ele respondeu sem graça, arrumando os óculos que insistiam em escorregar para a ponta de seu nariz fino.

Frank arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não insistiu, não queria parecer inconveniente.

\- Nós vamos voltar juntos para casa hoje? – O menor pareceu meio inseguro, já que não tinha visto Michael o dia todo, talvez não quisesse sua presença. – Ou você vai fazer algo depois daqui? Quer que eu vá sozinho?

\- Sim, vamos para casa juntos. – O outro respondeu feliz. – Desculpe por ter sumido hoje, mas tivemos uma excursão estúpida ao laboratório de ciências. Gerard te mostrou a escola?

Frank balançou a cabeça negativamente, parecendo chateado. Na verdade Gerard havia ignorado-o e falado coisas que não esperava que um garoto tão incrível como ele pudesse dizer. Precisava descobrir porque Gerard ficava tão diferente no colégio.

\- Nossa. Bom, mas o Gerard é assim mesmo. Ele é meio que incomunicável no colégio, é assim comigo também. – os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado pela rua, Michael segurando uma enorme pasta negra cheia de papeis. – Antes eu achava que era vergonha de mim, mas ele evita contato social por causa da namorada.

\- O que ela tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Frank, sem entender.

\- Eliza odeia que Gerard converse com as outras pessoas, ela meio que gruda nele e começa a beijá-lo. Gerard fica incomodado com isso e descobriu que a única forma de não fazer papel de ridículo na frente das pessoas era parar de conversar, então ele o fez.

\- Mas e quando ele não está com ela?

\- Meu irmão é complicado, Frank. – Michael sorriu, balançando um pouco os ombros. – Na verdade ele tem medo de se envolver com as pessoas, de sentir verdadeiramente as emoções. Nunca o vi feliz de verdade, empolgado com alguma coisa desde que nossa vó se foi. Acho que com a morte dela ele se fechou para o mundo, com medo de perder as outras pessoas.

Frank sentiu um nó na garganta. Gerard sabia o que era a dor da perda, por isso estava sempre tentando conversar com ele e sendo gentil quando percebia que o menor estava triste por seus pais. Ficou em silencio por um tempo, Gerard precisava de alguém para conversar, para colocar todas as emoções presas dentro dele para fora e conseguir se envolver com as pessoas. Mas como iria conseguir fazê-lo falar?

\- Nós éramos muito apegados a ela, sabe? Mamãe, apesar de estar sempre preocupada com nosso bem estar, nunca foi de muito contato físico e conversas. – Michael sustentava um sorriso vago no rosto, como se estivesse visualizando alguma cena em sua mente. – Sempre nos contava estórias maravilhosas, nos incentivava a brincar na rua e escrever. Estimulava muito nossa parte criativa, por isso Gerard é tão bom desenhista.

O menor arregalou um pouco os olhos, parecendo surpreso. Gerard era realmente um mistério, quando iria imaginar que, além de tudo, o garoto também desenhava?

\- Mas ela foi ficando doente, ficou um tempão internada no hospital. Foi um trauma para nós, mais para Gerard que a via como um exemplo de vida. Os dois estavam sempre juntos, bolando estórias mirabolantes para contarem para mim depois... – ele sorriu mais, mas depois seu sorriso sumiu; a expressão tristonha povoando suas feições jovens. – É.

\- Não precisa falar se não quiser, Mikes. – Frank disse rapidamente, tocando o ombro do mais novo dos Way para confortá-lo. Sabia melhor do que ninguém que era difícil falar sobre perder as pessoas que amamos, não queria fazer com que ele ficasse triste, já bastava si mesmo. – Sei como é difícil.

\- Não, Frankie, está tudo bem, é só saudade mesmo. – ele deu um sorriso leve, dando palmadinhas sobre a mão de Frank em seu ombro. – Na verdade você tem que saber disso para saber que pode contar conosco, sabemos muito bem como dói perder alguém e queremos ajudá-lo. É sincero.

O menor sorriu, concordando com a cabeça e se sentindo muito mais leve. Mas muito mais confuso também. Como era possível que Gerard e Michael fossem vistos de forma tão errônea pelas outras pessoas? E, o mais intrigante de tudo, por que Gerard se escondia tanto?


	7. Artwork

Gerard esfregou lentamente a têmpora com as pontas dos dedos uma outra vez. Estava sentado no banco em frente à sala dos professores por pelo menos dez minutos e nada do maldito professor de Artes aparecer para falar o que queria com ele. Hoje, definitivamente, era o dia mundial do ‘Faça o Gerard esperar como um idiota’. Como isso ajudava seu mau-humor, [i]argh[/i]. Queria tanto simplesmente ir embora para casa e aproveitar o único dia que tinha a tarde livre sem Eliza tagarelando em seu ouvido. Por que o universo simplesmente conspirava contra ele?

Levantou-se, de saco cheio de ficar sentado no mesmo lugar. As aulas já haviam acabado e era meio que um favor ele estar ali depois do horário, esperando o professor querer conversar sobre alguma tarefa. Pegou a mochila que descansava no banco vago a seu lado e já estava preparado para sair pela porta da frente da diretoria, mas a voz calma do professor logo o fez parar.

\- Desculpe a demora, senhor Way. Temos que entregar o diário depois das aulas então demora um pouquinho. – Gerard, carrancudo, se virou novamente, encarando o professor com seus costumeiros óculos de aros grossos. – Sei que estou tomando seu tempo, mas Arte é algo que lhe interessa, não é?

\- Sim, senhor. – Ele respondeu, se aproximando. – É algo tão importante para o senhor querer me pedir justo agora, fora do horário das aulas?

\- Não é bem um trabalho para a escola. Sei o quão incrível é o seu potencial para trabalhos artísticos e achei que lhe interessaria saber que haverá uma exposição de amadores em uma galeria próxima. É uma grande chance para se iniciar carreira.

\- Não me interesso mais por isso, senhor. – respondeu Gerard prontamente, desviando o olhar. – Não desenho mais, tenho mais coisas a fazer.

Patrick sentou-se em um dos bancos, sorrindo tranquilamente para o aluno que não o encarava. Sabia do potencial de Gerard e também sabia que depois que a avó morrera o garoto mudara radicalmente, abandonando os lápis 9B e as tintas acrílicas, mas precisava convencê-lo, sabia que valeria a pena.

\- Bom, só estou lhe avisando. Não vou deixá-lo sem instruções até porque já achei algo perfeito para, caso você queira, ser o tema de sua exposição. Sei o quanto é difícil achar em si mesmo um tema para uma obra em um espaço de tempo tão curto. Nem a pessoa mais talentosa do mundo conseguiria. – O professor fez uma pausa, cruzando os braços lentamente. – Você conhece Frank Iero?

Gerard virou o rosto, encarando o homem com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, parecia surpreso.

\- Sim, conheço, o que tem ele?

\- Já observou os olhos dele?

O garoto estancou no mesmo lugar, continuando a encarar o professor em silencio. Fazia muito tempo que não desenhava e fazer parte de uma exposição seria maravilhoso se ele não quisesse desenterrar seus próprios fantasmas. Respirou fundo, pensando em Frank. Sabia que não precisava fazer isso para lembrar que os olhos dele eram os mais expressivos e confusos que já tinha visto. Eram de um tom indefinido de verde, mas dependendo da claridade se tornavam mel, expressavam doçura e amargura ao mesmo tempo. Confusão, liberdade, felicidade e um toque delicado e sutil de inocência. Enfim, conhecia muito bem os olhos de Frank, mesmo o conhecendo há apenas dois dias, mas qual era o propósito disso tudo?

Piscou os olhos lentamente.

\- O senhor quer que eu retrate os olhos dele? – Gerard perguntou bobamente, fazendo uma expressão confusa.

\- Exato, sabia que me entenderia. – Patrick se levantou, parecendo empolgado e esfregou as mãos contra a calça social escura para retirar os resquícios de giz que havia em suas mãos. – Se precisar de ajuda terá minha total atenção, senhor Way. Tenha uma boa tarde.

Gerard ficou algum tempo em silencio parado ali, no meio do corredor vazio, observando o saguão. Sabia que seu professor de Artes tinha algum leve distúrbio, mas não sabia que era tão sério. Primeiro que fazia muito tempo que não desenhava, então deveria estar enferrujado e não sairia algo tão bom quanto sairia se tivesse continuado a treinar, como fazia todos os dias a alguns anos atrás. Segundo que não tinha intimidade o suficiente para pedir que Frank ‘posasse’ para ele e sabia que era pretensão demais achar que o olho ficaria parecido se apenas pintasse baseando-se em sua memória. E em terceiro, o ultimo, mas não menos importante motivo, era que Gerard não entrava no ateliê de sua avó desde que ela tinha morrido e sabia que se fizesse isso abriria cicatrizes mal remendadas.

Suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto descia a escadaria em direção à rua. Era uma ótima oportunidade... Donna odiaria, o que seria normal, mas Elena, se estivesse viva, ficaria extremamente orgulhosa de ver o neto se esforçando para participar de uma exposição. Não faria mal ao menos tentar, se não desse certo não faria de novo. Se não pelo menos tentasse ficaria se atormentando até o dia da exposição e se arrependeria. Não tinha nada mais importante para fazer, como havia dito ao professor, e arte sempre fora algo que o ajudara a relaxar. Não faria mal algum.

Faria?

**x-x**

Frank segurou o choro assim que viu o amontoado de caixas empilhadas no corredor. Era definitivo, não voltaria mais para casa. Sabia que dentro daquelas caixas havia memórias que o machucariam como facas afiadas, mas não tinha como fugir. Havia prometido a si mesmo que seria forte, pois então honraria a própria palavra. A vida deveria continuar, mesmo que todos os poros de seu corpo gritassem que era doloroso demais.

Fungou, travando o maxilar para não derramar as lágrimas amontoadas em seu olho. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, não conseguindo afastar o desanimo, já que nem conseguir carregar as caixas conseguia. Tinha tentado carregar com um braço só, mas tudo que havia conseguido era derrubar a caixa em seu pé e sentir uma dor aguda. Michael estava ajudando-o, alegre e tranqüilo, e no momento subia as escadas segurando dois copos d’água.

\- Aqui está, Frankie, nossa tão deliciosa e adorada água! – Frank sorriu de leve, desviando o olhar para chão enquanto aceitava o copo cheio para beber alguns goles; o mais magro tomando toda sua água em poucos segundos. – Geladinha!

\- Desculpe por fazê-lo carregar tudo isso escada a cima, Mikes. – disse o menor, parecendo envergonhado por não poder ajudar. – Fico me sentindo um inútil vendo-o fazer todo o trabalho.

\- Nah, que isso, Frankie, não é incomodo nenhum te ajudar com suas coisas, afinal, iremos dividir o quarto! – ele sorriu, pegando o copo vazio do menor. – Você pode ir lá dentro colocando as roupas dentro do armário, o que acha? – piscou, parecendo ainda mais animado e em segundos já havia descido as escadas correndo, sendo repreendido pela empregada.

Frank sorriu um pouco, dando alguns passos para entrar no quarto que agora dividia com o mais novo dos Way. Ele era grande, o piso de madeira encerada brilhando com os raios de sol que refletiam pela janela aberta. Ela ficava bem no meio do aposento, fazendo papel de uma divisória. Do lado esquerdo ficava a cama de Michael e do lado direito a de Frank. Havia dois armários agora, cada um também de um lado e um tapete retangular vermelho na entrada. O armário de Frank havia sido o mais difícil de carregar, mas Michael tinha insistido que Frank ficasse com Cindy no quintal enquanto ele o carregava; não tinha a menor idéia de como o magrelo tinha conseguido subir aquilo, a empregada era deveras pequena para conseguir ajudá-lo.

Sentou-se na cama, encarando as portas duplas de seu guarda-roupa e pegou a primeira muda de roupa que havia em sua mala: uma camiseta rosa escrita ‘Princesa’. Corou violentamente, olhando para a porta temendo que Michael tivesse a visto. Não tinha tido tempo de conversar com o mais novo e se ele a visse levantaria suspeitas. Na verdade, deveria matar Bob por ter lhe presenteado com algo tão chamativo...

\- _Surpresa!_ \- Frank sentiu seu corpo sendo jogado contra a cama e um corpo atingindo o seu com força. Arregalou os olhos ao fitar a figura sorridente do amigo loiro e de bochechas coradas o abraçando. – Achou mesmo que iria lhe abandonar?

\- Bob! – O menor o abraçou com força, sentindo novamente lágrimas invadirem seus olhos. Não tinha tido tempo de falar com o melhor amigo por telefone e vê-lo ali, agora, era maravilhoso. – Não acredito que você está aqui!

\- Frankie, mas o que é isso, seu gay, nada de chorar! – Bob segurou o rosto do menor entre as mãos gordinhas e pressionou suas bochechas com as palmas fazendo com que ele fizesse biquinho. – Quero ver você sorrindo, cara, ou eu vou ter que te levar a alguma boate gay?

\- Shiu, Bob! – Frank disse com a voz levemente aguda por não conseguir abrir os lábios e pela apreensão de alguém ouvir. Tentou acertar um tapa no amigo. - Não fala esse tipo de coisa aqui, eles ainda não sabem. – sussurrou.

\- Mas qual o problema? – Bob sentou-se ao lado de Frank franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele era extremamente loiro, possuía doces olhos azuis e bochechas rosadas, o que o fazia parecer um grande urso de pelúcia. – Eles não aceitam?

\- Pelo que eu entendi o irmão mais velho não. – O menor suspirou, fazendo uma expressão desolada. – O Mikes eu não sei ainda porque não tive oportunidade de vê-lo falando sobre o assunto e pais, bom, você sabe qual é a reação provável deles.

\- Porra. – Bob fez uma expressão pensativa, mas logo sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Nada de ficar pensando em problemas, eu preciso voltar hoje mesmo para casa, só peguei uma carona em sua mudança para te dar um oi e lhe lembrar que você não está sozinho.

Frank abriu um sorriso enorme e cheio de dentes, abraçando apertado o melhor amigo.

\- Obrigado, Bob Bear. – sussurrou um tanto choroso, mas não teve tempo de deixar as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em aparecer em seus olhos saírem por Michael aparecer no quarto, também sorridente.

\- Gostou da surpresa? Deu um trabalho enorme ele subir aqui para me ajudar com você pela casa! Ainda bem que Cindy nos ajudou!

\- É mesmo, você é um grande empata surpresas, Frankie, com esse seu senso de querer ajudar. Se eu estivesse com o braço quebrado me esticaria todo naquele sofá e não ia querer nem saber de trabalho braçal!

Frank riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Bob era tímido, mas estava se esforçando para que o melhor amigo ocupasse a mente com coisas felizes, pelo menos no curto tempo que estava próximo a ele. Sabia como o menor era apegado à família e perdê-la, realmente, deveria estar sendo horrível. Mas pelo pouco tempo que havia convivido com o tal Michael sabia que ele estava em boa companhia.

\- E como está aquela safada da Cindy? Já acostumou com aquele quintal enorme só para ela?

Frank fez uma expressão desdenhosa, revirando os olhos para o teto ao pensar em sua companheira de todos os dias.

\- Está sendo extremamente mimada. Donna não gosta muito de animais, mas agora resolveu que ela é a guardiã da casa, então ela ganha tudo do bom e do melhor, nem lembra mais que eu existo, imagine só! – resmungou um pouco ao ouvir a risada dos outros dois, bufando um pouco. – Nem parece mais aquela cachorrinha dócil e fofinha que eu tinha.

\- É mentira, Bob! Ele só está falando assim porque a Cindy gosta de mim e do Gerard. Está morrendo de ciúmes. – Frank mostrou a língua enquanto Michael ria. – Sério, você precisava ver a cara dele quando viu que ela trazia a bolinha só para mim e ignorava ele, parecia que tinha comido alguma coisa estragada.

Bob gargalhou assim que escutou os protestos magoados de Frank sobre o animal de estimação, era bom vê-lo se distraindo. Era uma pena saber que não poderia vê-lo com tanta freqüência como antes, mas daria um jeito de sempre estar vindo visitá-lo. Afinal de contas, amigos eram para isso, para os bons e maus momentos.

E ele sabia que Frank precisava de sua ajuda.

**x-x**

Gerard ergueu o rosto para as escadas assim que abriu a porta da frente de sua casa, ouvia risadas. Sabia que era de Frank e Michael, mas deveria ter alguma terceira pessoa, esperava que não fosse nenhum daqueles insuportáveis do colégio. Suspirou, jogando a chave na estante de madeira próxima e caminhou sobre o tapete macio. Não queria subir e ter que cumprimentá-los, na verdade, estava louco para ficar um pouco sozinho e por as idéias no lugar.

Virou no corredor, localizado na lateral da escadaria, seguindo em direção à cozinha. Fez uma pausa apenas para capturar rapidamente uma das belas maçãs vermelhas que estavam sobre a fruteira, acenando rapidamente para a empregada que lavava a louça. Olhou o relógio de parede posicionado pregado nos azulejos acima da pia e pelo horário sabia que dali uns quarenta minutos ela já iria começar a fazer a janta, o pensamento fazendo seu estomago roncar. Mordeu a maçã, mastigando o grande pedaço com as bochechas cheias e se encaminhou para o quintal, não conseguindo não sorrir com Cindy latindo prontamente ao vê-lo; o rabo dourado se agitando alegremente.

\- Oi, garota! – afagou os pêlos macios dela, oferecendo um pedaço de sua maçã que rapidamente foi aceito. – Quer dizer então que gosta de frutas?

Ficou algum tempo ali, apenas acariciando a enorme Golden e dividindo sua maçã. Era uma sensação boa ver que alguém, não importasse a hora ou o clima, sempre estaria feliz em vê-lo. Se soubesse disso antes, com certeza, teria insistido muito mais vezes com sua mãe para deixá-lo ter um bichinho de estimação. Acariciou pela última vez o focinho de Cindy e voltou a caminhar em direção à pequena edícula que tinha no fundo da casa.

Havia um pequeno portãozinho verde, mas Gerard desde pequeno se recusava a abri-lo para passar, sempre o pulando, e desta vez não foi diferente. Ao sentir novamente os pés tocando o chão, um dejavú fez com que um forte aperto em seu coração o deixasse em dúvida se realmente era o certo entrar ali mais uma vez depois de tanto tempo.

Faltava o cheiro dos biscoitos e, assim que Gerard abriu a porta e adentrou no quarto, notou que, principalmente, faltava a presença amorosa e acolhedora de sua avó. Tudo permanecia no mesmo lugar. Todas as telas que ela havia pintado e o piano, ainda brilhante, descansando no fundo da sala. Quantas tardes havia ficado ali cantando enquanto ela tocava? Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo lágrimas carregadas de saudade vindo em seus olhos. Como sentia falta dela. Realmente não deveria ter vindo ali, eram lembranças demais.

Virou o corpo, andando apressado para fora da edícula. Nem ao menos tinha conseguido chegar ao ateliê, deveria ter consciência de que não tinha conseguido superar tudo aquilo ainda; não deveria ter dado ouvidos a teimosia. Pulou o portãozinho, ignorando Cindy vindo em sua direção, e passou rapidamente pela cozinha, subindo os degraus da escadaria de dois em dois como um furacão. Só queria ficar sozinho e esquecer de novo tudo aquilo.

Limpou com raiva as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, mal enxergando o caminho, e trombou em alguém com força, segurando a pessoa para não deixá-la cair. Quando conseguiu focar a visão novamente viu que era Frank e este parecia levemente surpreso pelo repentino encontrão. Quando o menor o encarou entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas Gerard não ficou para escutar. Murmurou um rápido desculpa e saiu em direção ao quarto a passos largos, se trancando ali; o pequeno click de sua porta fechando sendo o único som no corredor agora silencioso.

O menor suspirou, encarando a porta fechada como se quisesse abri-la. Queria tanto ajudá-lo, mesmo que soubesse que ele mesmo precisava de ajuda.

Olhou para Michael parado na porta do quarto dos dois e o outro o encarou com uma expressão cansada enquanto balançava os ombros, pois sabia que não havia nada a se fazer.

\- Vem Frank, vamos terminar de arrumar o quarto.

Frank voltou a suspirar assim que desviou o olhar da porta imóvel. Faria outra promessa a si mesmo: ajudaria Gerard, não importaria como e nem o quanto fosse lhe custar.


	8. Superhero

Frank segurou com mais força a mochila dependurada em seu ombro assim que desceu do carro. Havia um amontoado de pessoas na calçada, então foi difícil conseguir enxergar alguém conhecido em meio a tanta gente. Ficou algum tempo parado na calçada, achando que Michael fosse desaparecer como fumaça, mas o magrelo permaneceu a seu lado com o mesmo sorriso tranqüilo de sempre. Os dois começaram a caminhar calmamente lado a lado pisando na grama esverdeada e desviando das rodinhas falando alto enquanto conversavam. Faltavam vinte minutos para o inicio das aulas e a primeira aula seria História então Frank estava desejando que os minutos passassem com a maior lerdeza possível.

Avistou Robert e Brian ao longe e arregalou um pouco os olhos ao se virar para Michael com uma idéia repentina.

\- Mikes, você vai achar muito estranho o que eu vou te pedir, mas será que você podia fingir não me conhecer?

O outro piscou os olhos, arqueando as sobrancelhas sem entender.

\- Não te conhecer, Frankie?

\- É, me desculpe. – O menor fez uma expressão desolada, se aproximando do Way mais novo para sussurrar. – Eu não quero que eles saibam que eu moro com vocês porque senão eu vou ter que explicar do... acidente.

Uma luz pareceu se acender assim que Michael o ouviu, fazendo-o balançar a cabeça em concordância rapidamente. Ia responder que entendia os motivos do outro e que não havia problema algum Frank esperar o momento certo para contar às outras pessoas, mas foi interrompido por Alicia abraçando o menor com força.

\- Frankie! Bom dia! – ela disse alegremente, plantando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Sorriu, mas assim que viu Michael ficou séria, encarando-o parado ao lado de Frank. – Está tudo bem?

\- Obrigado por me dar as horas. – Michael disse, atropelando as palavras e corando violentamente. Ele olhou Frank com uma expressão meio desesperada e saiu andando em direção à multidão a passos largos.

Frank mordeu o interior da boca, repuxando o piercing com um sorriso leve. Estava enganado ou Michael era afim de Alicia?

\- Bom dia, Ali! – disse, retribuindo o cumprimento da nova amiga, fazendo com que ela se esquecesse do garoto magrelo que estivera ali segundos antes. – E aí, tudo bem? Como foi o passeio de ontem?

\- Tudo bem! – ela rodeou o pescoço do garoto que era menor que ela; os dois começando a caminhar em direção a Robert, Brian e Matt que sorriam para eles um pouco mais a frente. – Faltou você lá, é claro, mas você não escapa da próxima vez!

O pequeno deu uma risadinha, concordando rapidamente. Aproximou-se do trio de garotos, acenando. Apesar de ter recusado o convite de sair com o grupo ontem, queria ter realmente ido, sabia que uma saída com eles poderia render muitas estórias engraçadas.

\- Grande Frankie! – disse Robert sorrindo zombeteiro. Deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do menor, abraçando-o pelos ombros. – Você chegou na hora certa, alguns segundos a menos e iria perder esta cena memorável.

\- Vai ser demais, cara. Sério mesmo. – Matt sorria como um maníaco, olhando apaixonado para o copo de plástico cheio de Coca-Cola que Brian segurava, este com seu costumeiro sorriso que era uma mistura charmosa de cinismo e inocência. – Merda, por que vocês não me avisaram?! Trazia a câmera!

Frank fez uma expressão confusa, olhando para Alicia como se pedisse uma explicação sobre o que estava acontecendo. A garota balançou os ombros de forma relaxada, sorrindo da mesma forma que uma criança comendo doces antes do almoço sorriria.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou, mesmo que soubesse que nenhum dos quatro lhe responderia.

\- Você irá ver, cherie. Preste atenção.

Brian continuou sorrindo, caminhando a passos lentos em direção a uma rodinha específica um pouco mais a frente. Ele andava com uma classe fora do normal, Frank tinha que admitir. Assim que tentou avistar o grupo para o qual ele estava caminhando, seu coração gelou. Lá estavam Gerard e Quinn com as namoradas e Valo, que fumava calmamente. O que Brian iria fazer ali, afinal de contas?

Sua boca formou um perfeito ‘O’ assim que Brian, fingindo tropeçar em uma minúscula pedra, derramou o copo cheio de Coca-Cola em cima do uniforme branco da garota que segurava a mão de Gerard. Ele arregalou os olhos azuis com maestria, levando a mão livre até a boca entreaberta. Houve um silencio geral onde todas as pessoas ao redor pararam para olhar e a garota loira, pingando Coca-Cola, olhava furiosa para o uniforme ensopado.

\- Meu Deus! Me perdoe, Eliza, querida, eu tropecei!

\- Tropeçou?! – ela gritou enfurecida, olhando Brian com um ódio mortal. – Por que você não anda há uns mil metros de distância de mim, seu idiota?!

\- Me desculpe, mesmo! – ele voltou a falar, fingindo estar extremamente arrependido. Se aproximou, tirando um lenço branco da calça jeans. – Vou ajudá-la a limpar isso! Nossa, como sou desastrado!

Assim que Brian começou a limpar a camisa, antes impecavelmente branca e agora completamente ensopada de Coca, uma mancha amarela escura começou a surgir. Eliza, assim que notou, empurrou Brian com força, seus olhos azuis claros se enchendo de lágrimas raivosas.

\- Se afasta de mim, seu retardado! – gritou novamente e voltou-se para Gerard assim que os alunos ao redor começaram a rir da situação. – Gerard, faz alguma coisa!

O moreno arregalou os olhos, virando-se para Brian para encará-lo. Estava dividido entre observar surpreso a cena ou apartar a namorada que soltava gritos histéricos por sua roupa suja. Decidiu tirá-la dali antes que fizesse um escândalo maior e, pegando em sua mão, a arrastou em direção a escadaria da diretoria. Risadas ainda sendo ouvidas pelo caminho.

Assim que os dois desapareceram pela entrada, alguns alunos aplaudiram Brian que agradeceu sua ‘pequena platéia’ com uma reverência, sorrindo. Alicia assoviava alto enquanto Matt tentava imitá-la sem sucesso e Robert apenas ria como um louco da reação horrorizada de Frank.

\- Frank, o Brian tropeçou, cara, o que foi?

\- Vocês são muito maus, definitivamente, muito maus.

**x-x**

Gerard abotoou o blazer azul rapidamente. Estava se sentindo um estúpido por vesti-lo apenas com a gravata por baixo, mas sabia que se não cedesse sua própria camisa para Eliza a garota ficaria chorando e resmungando o dia todo. E quanto mais gentil fosse, mais quieta ela ficava, então era um sacrifício necessário. Evitou se olhar no espelho assim que saia do banheiro e encontrou a namorada sentada em um dos bancos que ficavam posicionados no corredor. Sua camisa ficara enorme nela e por mais que a diretora quase tivesse um enfarte fulminante todas as vezes que gritava com Eliza por usar os quatro primeiros botões abertos, não adiantava. Ela possuía seios fartos e o top azul marinho combinava com a saia de pregas curtas. Apesar de tudo, era muito bonita, mesmo que fosse vulgar na maior parte do tempo.

Eliza se levantou, um sorriso insinuante nos lábios assim que ela se aproximou de Gerard, rodeando o pescoço do mais alto para olhá-lo de perto.

\- Obrigada pela camisa, amor. – sussurrou ao selar os lábios contra os finos do garoto, manchando-os de batom. – Você é muito gentil.

\- De nada, Liz. – respondeu, rodeando a cintura dela em um gesto automático. Correspondeu o outro selinho que recebeu, rapidamente a soltando. – É melhor irmos para a aula, preciso falar com o professor de Artes.

\- Artes, Gerard? – a garota resmungou revirando os olhos. – Eu querendo matar aula com você para ficarmos juntos e você pensando em Artes?

\- Não é isso é que—

Não houve tempo para que Gerard continuasse a frase, Eliza já tinha o empurrado contra a parede; seus lábios vermelhos atacando vorazmente os de Gerard em um beijo rápido. Ele rodeou sua cintura, trazendo-a para perto, mas o beijo durou pouco, pois um barulho alto fez com que eles se afastassem.

A porta da sala do primeiro ano fora aberta, Frank aparecendo distraído. Assim que os avistou estancou no corredor, os olhos vagando rapidamente aos lábios borrados de Gerard e o olhar assassino de Eliza. Pensou em voltar, mas seria ridículo, queria ir ao banheiro e um corredor não era o local mais apropriado para uma agarração desse tipo. Ignorou seu estomago dando voltas furiosas assim que sentiu o peso do olhar de Gerard sobre si e, não olhando para nenhum dos dois, adentrou no banheiro masculino, indo para uma das cabines vazias.

\- Vai para a sala, Liz. Eu preciso resolver uma coisa.

\- Mas, Gerard—

\- Sério, vai lá. À tarde a gente não vai sair? Então. Vamos ficar juntos a tarde inteira!

Houve alguns segundos de silencio e logo os passos de Gerard escoaram no chão de piso frio do banheiro. Frank respirou fundo, dando descarga ao sair do cubículo e indo em direção a pia, lavando como podia a mão boa. Pelo espelho podia ver Gerard o encarando.

\- Você achou engraçado o que seu amigo fez hoje de manhã? – Ele parecia levemente irritado. E estava encostado contra a pia, de braços cruzados. – Sério que nas nossas rápidas conversas não achava que você era desse tipo.

Frank virou o rosto, o encarando. Gerard olhava fixamente para a porta de um dos boxes e o menor pôde reparar que ele não usava camisa por debaixo do blazer; sua pele era extremamente pálida. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, repuxando o piercing.

\- Gerard, eu não tive nada a ver com isso. E eu não entendo o que você quer dizer com esse ‘tipo’. Você conversou comigo, pode não me conhecer profundamente, mas deve saber não fiz nada demais, eu acho.

O maior o encarou nos olhos, pela primeira vez desde que haviam conversado na varanda há dois dias atrás. Estava sério e parecia querer respostas. Respostas que Frank não queria dar, não sabendo como ele reagiria.

\- Esse “tipo de gente” se refere ao que eles são e o que fazem, Frank.

\- Eu não me importo com o que eles são. – respondeu com firmeza, pela primeira vez parecendo rude. – Se eles forem honestos, felizes e não fizeram mal a mim e às pessoas com que eu me importo, quem sou eu para julgar? E eles foram as únicas pessoas que me trataram bem além de você e o Mikes. Mas o Mikes tem os amigos dele e você, bem, você namora e nem sequer fala comigo no colégio.

Gerard arregalou um pouco os olhos ao notar o leve tom magoado de Frank e sentiu-se momentaneamente desarmado. Franziu a sobrancelha ainda encarando o menor que o olhava fixamente.

\- Eles não dão em cima de você? Não te incomoda as pessoas te olharem e te incluírem em um estereótipo o qual você não faz parte?

Frank bufou, resignado. Ele fazia sim parte daquele estereótipo e odiava ter que esconder isso apenas porque sabia que não seria aceito. Antes, se passasse por isso, sentiria-se enojado de ter que esconder quem ele era realmente, mas agora com a morte dos pais tudo o que ele queria era evitar problemas.

\- Olha, Gerard, para ser sincero eu não me importo com o que as pessoas falam de mim. Acho que independente do que a gente faça sempre alguém vai acabar não gostando e espalhando coisas horríveis. Não me importo mesmo, pois estou feliz com a companhia deles e me desculpa, mas você não tem nada a ver com isso também. Sei que seu pai me abrigou, foi muito legal da parte dele, sou muito grato, mas não é por isso que eu tenho que ficar te dando satisfação sobre as pessoas com que eu ando.

Gerard ficou em silencio, levemente incomodado. Sabia que Frank tinha razão. No fim, tinha se deixado levar pelo que Eliza havia dito e sido um pouco estúpido. Sabia que Frank era um garoto legal e não fazia sentido ignorá-lo por simplesmente ter amigos diferentes dos seus, por mais que o circulo de amizades dele fosse extremamente insuportável. Suspirou, cruzando os braços com mais força, desviando o olhar para encarar o azulejo azulado. E apesar de tudo Frank era uma das poucas pessoas com quem tinha conseguido ter uma conversa descente em muitos anos, deveria lhe dar algum crédito.

\- Enfim, - disse o pequeno – Eu preciso voltar, apesar de história ser um tédio, não quero parecer que fugi no meio da aula. – Ele se adiantou para a saída do banheiro, parando apenas para olhar Gerard mais uma vez, dando um pequeno sorriso. – Gosto de conversar com você, Gerard. Você disse que sempre apareceria lá na varanda, mas acho que me enganou. Vou ficar lá esperando, talvez algum dia desses você apareça. Se quiser conversar ou só precisar de uma companhia silenciosa eu estarei lá.

Gerard arregalou um pouco os olhos para a porta aberta, agora vazia, por onde Frank havia passado. O pequeno havia repetido a mesma frase que havia dito no dia em que o ouvira chorando, também tinha gostado de conversar com ele e tinha mostrado-lhe um novo ponto de vista em relação às pessoas.

Será que aquele pequeno garoto ainda guardava mais surpresas?

 


	9. Questions

Frank riu alto assim que Alicia e Matt tentavam imitar ‘ _Single Ladies_ ’ no meio do corredor apinhado de alunos entre a troca de aulas. O maior era extremamente desengonçado e parecia não acertar nunca nenhuma das seqüencias, já Alicia não era uma exímia dançarina tampouco, mas pelo menos fazia tudo certinho, tendo paciência todas as vezes que o amigo trombava forte nela por perder o equilíbrio; o fone de ouvido sempre caindo do ouvido dos dois pelos repentinos movimentos bruscos.

\- Gente, vocês têm que fazer isso agora? – disse o menor entre gargalhadas assim que Matt tentava ir até o chão com as pernas abertas. – Temos aula de Biologia e acho que se nos atrasássemos por causa da Beyoncé a professora não ficaria muito feliz.

Na verdade a professora de Biologia nunca ficava feliz com nada, mas dar mais um motivo para aguçar seu mal-humor seria uma catástrofe. Frank adorava Biologia, mas aquela professora conseguia desestimulá-lo de uma forma incrível. Principalmente porque no primeiro ano do ensino médio a grade de Biologia era ‘Fungos e suas Propriedades’ e sempre quando olhava para a lousa o menor se perguntava: e daí que o fungo austríaco é raro na Europa? Não é meio óbvio que ele é austríaco e se localizaria na Áustria?

\- Frankie, estamos em um momento difícil, ok? Tenha respeito por isso.

Ele balançou os ombros de forma relaxada, muito mais bem humorado. Sabia que tinha tido uma pseudo-discussão com Gerard no banheiro mais cedo, mas pela expressão que o mais velho havia feito parecia que tinha entendido seus pontos de vista em relação ao mundo. Isso era bom, muito bom. Mesmo que não tivesse se assumido com todas as letras, tinha deixado claro como encarava a situação; o que o deixava muito mais leve. Ainda conseguiria fazer Gerard ver o assunto de uma forma mais amena.

\- Senhor Iero? – Frank virou o corpo, sorrindo assim que avistou o professor alto e sério de Desenho. – Já conversei com meu aluno, espero que você seja procurado em poucos dias para que vocês iniciem o projeto da exposição.

\- O projeto da exposição? – repetiu confuso. Do que aquele professor estava falando?

\- Sim, sobre o seu olho, lembra-se? Lhe falei que seria um trabalho para meu melhor aluno.

Frank corou violentamente, arregalando um pouco os olhos. O professor realmente tinha falado sério aquele dia? Morreria de vergonha de fazer parte de uma exposição, principalmente porque era seu olho que deveria ser desenhado, e não conhecia o tal aluno. Será que aquilo era uma boa idéia?

\- Enfim, senhor Iero. Vá para a aula, não espere Good e Simmons. Se depender dos dois o senhor repetirá de ano. – O professor encarou os dois alunos ainda dançando de forma espalhafatosa e revirou os olhos, mesmo que desse um mínimo sorriso. – Qualquer dúvida é só me procurar.

Ele virou as costas, caminhando entre os alunos com sua postura sempre rígida. Frank mordeu a parte interior da boca, inclinando a cabeça de forma pensativa. Michael havia dito que Gerard era muito bom em Artes, será que ele era o melhor aluno de Desenho?

**x-x**

Gerard sufocou uma risada assim que Valo tentava colocar mais um pedaço de papel picado entre os fios loiros de Quinn; este dormia, parecendo não perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor enquanto ressoava baixinho. O moreno não o culpava por ter se rendido ao maravilhoso mundo dos sonhos, sabia o quão entediante era a voz do professor de Literatura. Era realmente difícil se manter acordado por cinqüenta minutos, mas Valo sempre resolvia aprontar justamente naquela aula, então era sempre mais divertido participar.

Ville o encarou; os olhos, de uma cor indefinida perdida entre o verde e o azul, brilhando de forma infantil. Ele adorava aprontar com Quinn porque o loiro ficava extremamente possesso e passava o resto do dia emburrado, soltando pequenas farpas cada vez que era incluído em alguma conversa. Gerard se considerava mal-humorado e sabia que Ville também era o rei das respostas monossilábicas, mas quando o assunto era ‘encher o saco do Quinn’ os dois se tornavam duas crianças, cheios de planos mirabolantes.

Gerard, discretamente, fez um pequeno jóinha a Valo; se controlando o máximo que conseguia para não começar a rir como um maníaco. O plano era fazer Quinn acordar e não perceber que os culpados eram os dois; esperavam que desse certo, pois se não desse com certeza o escutariam gritar por uma meia hora.

\- Vai lá, joga seu charme no Wentz. – Valo disse zombeteiro. Seu rosto pálido estava virado em direção a lousa e ele fazia uma expressão de profunda atenção. Convenceria Gerard se ele não o conhecesse tão bem.

Na verdade, os dois tinham a incrível mania de conseguir falar as coisas em um tom, mas sua expressão facial expressar completamente o contrario. Isso sempre os ajudava quando o assunto era colas em prova ou se desculpar com as namoradas quando faltavam, de propósito, a algum encontro. Sem falar como escapavam sempre dos esporros da diretora cada vez que iam à diretoria pelas explosões de Quinn.

Gerard se curvou contra a carteira, tocando o ombro do garoto que sentava em sua frente. Este se virou o encarando e o moreno fez uma expressão um tanto quanto zangada; queria convencê-lo, então que o show se iniciasse.

\- Pete, você sabe quem fez isso com o Quinn? – perguntou com a voz parecendo irritada mesmo que segurasse a risada, o que fazia com que sua boca tremesse levemente. – Estamos tentando acordá-lo e não estamos conseguindo, você pode fazer isso?

\- Não sei quem foi, Gerard. – o garoto respondeu parecendo um pouco assustado. Concordou rapidamente com a cabeça, virando o corpo na cadeira para conseguir esticar o braço, tocando os ombros de Quinn. – Er, Allman, acorda. Allman?

Quinn se mexeu, abrindo os olhos esverdeados lentamente; resquícios de sono ainda o deixando lento. Levantou o corpo, bocejou e esticou os braços para se espreguiçar. Gerard e Valo se entreolharam rapidamente; aquele era o grande momento. O loiro levou uma das mãos para ajeitar os fios e assim que os tocou um amontoado de papeis caiu em sua carteira; várias risadinhas sendo ouvidas. Ele ergueu o rosto em direção a Pete, seu sono sendo espantado rapidamente para dar espaço à sua enorme irritação.

\- Você é idiota ou o que, Wentz? – disse raivoso, sua testa franzida. – Por que você não faz algo mais útil com esse amontoado de papel? – aproximou-se, deixando o rosto extremamente próximo do outro garoto. – Quer uma dica? Coloca tudo dentro da sua cueca, quem sabe não parece que seu pau é maior?

Ouve uma explosão de risadas na sala, Ville e Gerard as acompanhando por acharem seguro o fazerem sem levantar suspeitas. Pete apenas corou violentamente, olhando Quinn com raiva e se virou em sua carteira, espalmando as mãos com força contra a mesa.

O professor ainda tentou controlar a sala, mas era tarde demais, o buchicho das garotas se amontoando em grupos para comentar sobre o assunto ‘Pete e seu membro pequeno’ e as risadas zombeteiras dos garotos se tornavam cada vez mais altas. Não havia muito que se fazer, faltavam poucos segundos para que o sinal soasse.

\- Vocês estão rindo de que, afinal? Deveriam ter tirado todo esse papel do meu cabelo. – trovejou Quinn ao se virar para os dois amigos. Valo ainda limpava algumas lágrimas que escorriam pelo canto de seus olhos. – E você quer um real motivo para chorar, Valo? Posso te dar um rapidinho.

\- E você queria mais o que, Quinn? Que a gente penteasse seu cabelo? – retrucou Gerard sarcasticamente, voltando a cair na risada; abraçava o próprio corpo cada vez que ele se sacudia.

\- É, aí nós poderíamos colocar alguns laçinhos, o que acha?

\- Assim ele estaria pronto para entrar para as _cheerleaders_. Eliza te ajudaria com certeza, Quinn.

Os dois voltaram a cair na risada; o barulho da carteira de Quinn sendo arrastada abruptamente, assim que ele se levantava furioso, sendo abafado pelo som do sinal. Quando ia partir para cima dos amigos para lhe dar merecidos socos, os dois se levantaram com pressa correndo em direção a porta.

\- Vocês vão correr de uma _cheerleader_ , seus dois panacas? – o loiro gritou assim que pegava a mochila, correndo atrás dos amigos pelo corredor. – Voltem aqui, porra!

Gerard e Valo pararam depois um tempo, ofegantes e risonhos e se viraram para o amigo que vinha andando com a cara fechada; discretamente bateram as mãos por trás das costas. Era sempre bom usar o mau-humor de Quinn para dar boas risadas.

\- Relaxa, Quinn, a gente só estava brincando. Sério. – Gerard disse sorrindo, segurava a mochila molemente por ter corrido. – Foi engraçado, só isso.

Quinn entreabriu os lábios para respondê-lo, mas arregalou os olhos assim que foi abraçado violentamente por trás.

\- O que aconteceu para a minha Rainha ficar tão irritada, huh?

Gerard e Ville se entreolharam, prendendo o riso novamente. Apesar de acharem Robert um grande imbecil e desnecessárias todas as piadinhas fora de hora, sabiam que o garoto iria sofrer graves danos físicos fazendo este tipo de brincadeira com o loiro. Principalmente por ele já ter sido irritado antes.

\- Me solta, McCracken! – Quinn gritou possesso, empurrando-o com força para longe assim que conseguiu virar o corpo. – Não se aproxima de mim!

\- Tem medo de não resistir, não é? – perguntou o outro garoto com um sorriso provocador. Arregalou um pouco os olhos azuis assim que a mochila pesada de Quinn foi atirada em sua direção; não o acertando por milímetros. – Nossa, como minha rainha é violenta. Adorei. Como descobriu que sou masoquista?

\- McCracken!

Gerard não conseguiu não cair na risada, gargalhando como um louco enquanto Ville se apoiava nele no mesmo estado. Era incrível como depois que tivera a conversa com Frank no banheiro mais cedo, o menor havia o convencido a ver a situação sob um novo ponto de vista. Robert não fazia mal a ninguém com suas piadas, só deveria realmente tomar alguma atitude ou se irritar quando, por um acaso, um deles o assediasse verdadeiramente.

Frank arregalou um pouco os olhos assim que Bert o empurrou para o lado para passar correndo rapidamente pelo corredor, Quinn atrás dele gritando um amontoado de palavrões raivosos. Alicia, Matt e Brian riram da situação, continuando a caminhar, mas logo os quatro estancaram novamente por verem Ville e Gerard rindo.

Era a situação mais bizarra que já haviam presenciado em décadas. Antigamente, Gerard e Ville estariam tão ou mais possessos que o amigo loiro e encarariam o restante do grupo de forma desdenhosa. Mas lá estavam eles, rindo da situação e parecendo pessoas normais.

O menor piscou um pouco os olhos, um leve sorriso brotando em seus lábios rosados. Ver Gerard sorrindo dessa forma era realmente muito bonito, nunca o tinha visto desse jeito. Ele sempre parecia sério e apesar de sorrir algumas vezes, nunca atingia seus olhos. Definitivamente precisava fazê-lo se divertir mais, nem que fosse necessário ‘discutir’ com ele no banheiro todos os dias.

Os dois pararam de rir lentamente, ainda sustentando o ar risonho em suas expressões. Houve uma pausa estranha em que Ville e Gerard encararam Brian, Alicia e Matt. Cada grupo esperando uma reação diferente. Após longos minutos em que ninguém se mexeu nem falou nada, Ville balançou os ombros, colocando uma das mãos no bolso traseiro da calça de forma displicente.

\- Acho que o amigo de vocês vai precisar de ajuda. – disse com sua voz grossa, um sorriso de canto em seus lábios. – Quinn já estava bem possesso antes dele chegar, duvido que sobre algum pedaço.

Frank riu, os outros três o acompanhando na defensiva. Era difícil acreditar que Ville Valo estava sendo, pela primeira vez na vida, sociável com alguém. Aliás, com eles.

\- O Bert adora uns tapas, deve estar se divertindo. – disse Brian depois de outra longa pausa, arriscando um sorriso. – E se for para eu ir ajudar para apanhar junto, estou fora, quero permanecer inteiro por uns anos ainda.

\- Que grande amigo você é! – retrucou Alicia bem humorada, dando um pequeno tapa na nuca de Brian que fez um sonoro ‘ai’, mesmo que sorrisse. – Mas também não vou lá, aquele Allman irritado é complicado. Por que você não vai lá, Matt? Você é o único de nós que consegue parar aquela máquina loira de destruição.

Gerard riu, mas quando todos o encararam, tornou a ficar sério. Ele parecia ainda meio relutante em conversar, mas pelo menos estava se esforçando, Frank estava feliz por isso.

\- Ele é só um pouco estressado. – disse, balançando os ombros e segurou a mochila com mais força, parecendo meio incerto. – Bom, boa sorte pro amigo de vocês aí.

Ele e Valo deram um pequeno aceno, virando as costas. Mas quando Gerard estava na metade do caminho em direção ao portão de saída do colégio, parou para olhar para trás; encontrando os olhos esverdeados de Frank. Eles se encararam por um tempo e o menor fez um gesto rápido com a mão boa para sinalizar que estava tudo bem Gerard ir embora sem ele. O maior deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto do lábio e continuou a caminhar.

Frank ficou ali parado com um sorriso leve nos lábios enquanto olhava a silhueta de Gerard se afastando pela rua, mas assim que Eliza, ao longe, jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto, desviou o olhar. Michael tinha seriamente o influenciado, não conseguia gostar de Eliza. E convivendo com os novos amigos também não tinha ouvido coisas muito boas em relação a ela. Isso o fazia se questionar por que Gerard estava com uma garota tão fútil. Suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, isso não era de sua conta.

\- Terra chamando Frankie! – disse Brian ao acenar na frente do rosto do menor. Ele piscou um pouco os olhos dando um sorriso sem graça. – No que estava pensando?  
  
\- Em nada demais. Só achei estranha, e legal ao mesmo tempo, essa situação toda.

\- Não é? Mas se você quer saber minha opinião... – Brian abaixou o tom de voz, olhando Alicia e Matt conversando algo que envolvia vídeo-game. – Esses três só precisam de uma ajudinha para cair na real a qual lado realmente pertencem.

Frank riu um pouco, uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas se arqueando levemente. Enquanto conversava com Gerard no parque também achara que ele era gay e ficara extremamente surpreso quando o garoto lhe dissera que tinha uma namorada, mas resolvera deixar quieto, afinal, talvez o seu [i]gaydar[/i] não deveria estar funcionando direito. Mas Ville e Quinn?

\- O que vocês estão cochichando aí? – perguntou Alicia se aproximando curiosa. Abraçou Frankie, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. – Algo que nós não podemos saber?

\- Só um minuto.

Os quatro se silenciaram e observaram Quinn passar pelo corredor pisando forte contra o chão, os ignorando deliberadamente. Assim que o loiro estava suficientemente longe, Brian abriu um sorriso enorme e cheio de dentes apoiando as duas mãos na cintura.

\- Estávamos falando como tem gente que precisa se tocar de que não gosta de peitos, entende.

Frank riu novamente, escondendo o rosto contra as mãos. Brian não tinha jeito mesmo, sempre falava as coisas sem se importar de usar as palavras apropriadas. Era um assunto delicado, mas mesmo assim ele conseguia fazer com que tivesse aquele ‘q’ engraçado para deixar todos a vontade para opinarem.

\- O Frank? – Alicia perguntou sem entender, Matt fazendo a mesma expressão confusa.

O menor arregalou os olhos, corando um pouco assim que os três lhe encararam. Deu um sorriso sem graça e balançou os ombros como se dissesse que não havia muito a se fazer a respeito.

\- Não, Alicia, sua idiota. – Brian revirou os olhos para o teto. – Isso era óbvio, eu estou falando do Gerard, Ville e o Quinn.

\- Eles são?! – Matt perguntou chocado, entreabrindo os lábios.

Brian e Frank se encararam, expressões cansadas aparecendo em suas feições. Não adiantava mesmo falar com Matt e a Alicia, os dois sempre estavam em algum tipo de mundo paralelo. Suspiraram, começando a andar rapidamente em direção a saída, os dois em seu encalço.

\- Nós não vamos esperar o Bert? – Alicia voltou a se pronunciar, correndo um pouco para alcançar os amigos.

\- Ele já deve estar vindo. – Brian retrucou sorrindo e se aproximou de Frank, abaixando o tom de voz para que só ele escutasse o que tinha a dizer. – Mas voltando o assunto. Tenho certeza que você vai fazer o Way se descobrir. Não é mesmo, senhor Frankie?

O menor corou violentamente, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa um tanto quanto desesperado. Brian estava louco! Desde quando Gerard e ele tinham alguma chance de ficarem juntos? Era óbvio que não. Muito óbvio.

Óbvio demais para falar a verdade.

 


	10. Dangerous Zone

Gerard suspirou desanimado enquanto tamborilava os dedos contra a direção do carro. O farol estava vermelho, vários pedestres atravessavam apressados sobre as faixas brancas e carros em alta velocidade cruzavam a avenida. Era final de tarde e o céu tornava-se cada vez mais escuro; alguns pontinhos brilhantes já davam o ar de sua graça, perfeitamente combinados com a mistura de cores alaranjadas com diversos tipos de azul. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa leve de verão bagunçar seus fios. Estava tão cansado.

Estava indo para casa depois de passar a tarde toda com Eliza e tudo o que queria era deitar em sua cama e relaxar. Gostava dela, de toda a atenção que recebia, mas não conseguia sentir tudo aquilo que as pessoas apaixonadas descreviam. Chegava até a duvidar se todo aquele mar de rosas existia mesmo na vida real. Sabia que todos tinham uma opinião ruim sobre a garota, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, ela era uma boa menina. Mimada sim, sempre tivera o que queria, mas carente de afeto e atenção. E isso, às vezes, fazia Gerard se questionar se os dois não estavam juntos apenas por comodidade.

Deu partida novamente assim que o farol se abriu; o vento se tornando mais forte pela velocidade do carro. Os prédios e as casas passavam como borrões disformes e, para falar a verdade, Gerard não estava muito interessado em prestar atenção no caminho que fazia. Era quase automático, não havia nada de novo para ver então não se preocupava em reparar nos mínimos detalhes. As árvores se balançando lentamente e a pequena pracinha com os balanços ocupados por crianças animadas, não lhe despertavam a felicidade que desejava. Sabia que desejava algo desesperadamente, mas não sabia se era algo especifico ou um sentimento. O que queria afinal de contas?

Moveu uma das mãos, ficando com apenas uma no volante. Ligou o rádio de seu carro e fez uma careta assim que _Snoop Dog_  apareceu cantando mais uma de suas músicas sobre mulheres fáceis em uma _night club_. Não iria adiantar procurar alguma estação de rádio descente, pois sabia que só pioraria. Deveria tentar a sorte e ver que Cd estava ali; rezava para que Eliza não tivesse trocado nenhum de seus CDs por algum das _Pussycat Dolls_. Apertou o _play_  e sorriu assim que ouviu os acordes do violão elétrico seguidos de algumas baladadas de sino, era _Disarm_  de uma de suas bandas preferidas: Os _Smashing Pumpkins_.

Sorriu ainda mais, o pequeno _flash_ de memória o fazendo se sentir mais alegre. Lembrava-se nitidamente do primeiro show que havia ido com Michael e como ficaram felizes de poderem compartilhar aquele momento tão especial juntos. Deveria sair mais vezes com o irmão, sabia disso. Mas com a namorada grudenta que tinha e a falta de tempo pelo maçante terceiro ano o deixava cada vez mais distante. Não só de Michael, mas de todas as pessoas.

Voltou a suspirar resignado, pois sabia que isso não passava de uma desculpa. Eliza tinha sim parcela de culpa em sua reclusão, mas a maior parte era sua. Deveria confessar que não mais conseguia fazer novas amizades porque simplesmente não queria, era mais fácil não conversar e não se envolver. Protegia-lhe de profundas decepções e tristezas. Era melhor assim, afinal.

Assim que avistou sua casa, diminuiu a velocidade. Esticou novamente a mão para pegar o controle remoto do portão elétrico da garagem em seu porta luvas e o apertou, esperando o portão se abrir lentamente. Quando terminou de estacionar o carro, a música já havia terminado e outra preencheu seus ouvidos. Ficou tentado de ficar ali sentado no escuro da garagem para ouvir o Cd todo, mas poderia fazer isso em seu quarto sem todo aquele cheiro de graxa.

Cindy latiu empolgada ao ouvir o barulho do carro chegando, o que fez Gerard sorrir. Ele pegou a mochila sobre o banco da frente e fechou a porta do carro enquanto caminhava pela pequena passagem em direção ao quintal. Abriu a pequena portinhola e sentiu o enorme cão dourado pulando sobre si; apenas apoiado nas patas traseiras, as frontais espalmadas em seu peito.

\- Olá, Cindy! – Saudou a adorável Goldden, lhe coçando as orelhas. Assim que viu a marca de duas patas em seu blaizer azul marinho, riu. – Acho que Tia Donna não vai ficar feliz com isso, huh?

Ela latiu, parecendo ainda mais feliz e Gerard balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso ainda maior. Cindy por algum motivo lhe deixava muito mais bem-humorado. Pensou seriamente em levá-la para passear, mas um grito no andar de cima fez com que os dois desviassem o olhar para a porta da cozinha. O garoto se desvencilhou da Goldden andando a passos largos em direção a sala e parou, erguendo o rosto para as escadas. Havia fumaça, o que o deixou ainda mais preocupado, subindo as escadas rapidamente. Mas algo o fez estancar na metade do caminho.

Ele viu Frank sair correndo do banheiro cheio de fumaça, parando na metade do corredor. Segurava a toalha branca de forma precária com a única mão boa que tinha e pôde notar que os pêlos do garoto se eriçaram pelo vento contra a pele quente. Estava completamente molhado e os cabelos castanhos escuros, um tanto longos, grudavam contra o rosto do menor. Ele mantinha os lábios ainda mais avermelhados entreabertos e pequenas gotas escorriam por seu peito amorenado e seus braços, que Gerard reparou surpreso, eram fortes com algumas tatuagens coloridas; um belo contraste. Ele abaixou o olhar notando o quão torneadas eram as coxas do menor e um calor terrível subiu por seu pescoço até suas bochechas. O que estava acontecendo?

\- Gerard! – Ele se virou parecendo surpreso e desesperado ao mesmo tempo; segurou com mais força a toalha. – O chuveiro simplesmente explodiu e o Mikes ainda não voltou. Não sei o que fazer.

O mais velho ainda permaneceu ali parado no meio das escadas, mal percebendo que seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Se xingou mentalmente achando que alguma parte de seu cérebro estava danificada por ele estar reparando em um garoto e começou a novamente subir as escadas de forma barulhenta. Evitou olhar Frank mais uma vez e murmurou um rápido ‘resolvo isso’, antes de seguir rumo à fumaça.

Estava ficando louco, não era possível. Tossiu um pouco assim que adentrou no banheiro cheio de fumaça e desabotoou rapidamente o blazer azul marinho, atirando-o sobre a pia, para ficar sem camisa entrando debaixo da água gelada. Não tinha outro jeito e era até bom; seu cérebro iria se tocar de que ele tinha uma namorada e era heterossexual, muito obrigado.

Gemeu assim que a água fria atingiu seu corpo quente e tentou girar o mais rápido possível o registro para que ela cessasse; demorou mais do que o esperado já que sua mão estava escorregadia e tremia pelo choque térmico. Tinha certeza que ficaria doente, mas aceitava a punição de sentir atração por um garoto. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Uma coisa era aceitar conviver com gente desse tipo outra era se deixar influenciar.

Frank entrou no banheiro rapidamente, parando de andar assim que visualizou as costas alvas de Gerard escorrendo água; o chuveiro finalmente fechado. Os cabelos negros estavam completamente grudados em seu pescoço e bochechas; a calça escura ainda mais apertada contra as coxas. Repuxou o piercing com força, não poderia olhá-lo desse jeito.

Gerard se virou e olhos verdes se encontram com os esverdeados. Houve outro choque térmico, mas que logo cessou pelo desvio do olhar de ambas as partes. O mais velho saiu do Box, pegando a toalha próxima para se secar.

\- Está tudo bem, Frank. Deve ter sido só a Resistência. É normal isso acontecer.

Frank concordou rapidamente com a cabeça e ficou ali parado esperando o maior passar, quando foi lhe dar passagem Gerard acabou indo para o mesmo lado; as peles se chocando por alguns segundos. Os dois estancaram no mesmo lugar, de olhos arregalados enquanto se encaravam e Gerard novamente sentiu aquele calor incomodo subindo por seu pescoço. Deu um sorriso sem emoção a Frank, saindo o mais rápido que conseguia dali em direção a seu quarto.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

Fechou a porta, encostando as costas molhadas contra a madeira; sua respiração levemente irregular. Aquilo era extremamente errado e era considerado traição. Deveria estar realmente necessitado para estar desejando um garoto, precisava loucamente de um daqueles fins de semana longos na casa de Eliza. Ignorou deliberadamente a parte de seu cérebro que lhe perguntava o que faria se não passasse.

Gerard nem queria pensar nisso. Estava fora de cogitação. Completamente inaceitável.

**x-x**

Frank mordeu pela décima vez o lábio inferior enquanto encarava o telefone. Precisava conversar seriamente com alguém, mas não sabia se tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta o que estava pensando. E se não resolvesse ligar logo, Michael chegaria e ficaria nesse impasse para sempre. Suspirou, segurando o telefone sem fio com força. Gerard havia olhado diferente para ele, mesmo que parecesse extremamente relutante, e não podia negar que se o mais velho tivesse o beijado mais cedo teria prontamente correspondido.

Grunhiu, fechando os olhos. Por que sempre tinha que se meter em confusões como essa? Havia acabado de mudar ali, Gerard morava na mesma casa que ele e era praticamente um homofóbico mesmo que tivesse sérias tendências a gostar de garotos. Sabia que era difícil se aceitar, mas não queria causar problemas. Ele tinha uma namorada e Frank precisava urgentemente provar que não era gay para os Way senão enfrentaria problemas com Donna e Donald.

Discou com dificuldade o número de Bob, sua expressão ainda mais ansiosa. Estava de pé, perto da janela, observando a noite e a luz acessa da casa da frente. Em três toques ouviu a voz tranqüila do amigo do outro lado da linha e, se não estivesse com o braço engessado, com certeza não haveria mais unhas em sua mão.

\- Oi Bob Bear!

_\- Frank, que surpresa! Como é que você está?_

\- Estou bem e você? – mordeu novamente o lábio, apoiando a testa contra o vidro da janela. – Estou só precisando conversar. Você pode falar?

_\- Claro, claro que posso! Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

\- Bem, mais ou menos, não aconteceu nada demais. – Frank virou o rosto em direção a porta fechada apenas apurando os ouvidos para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto para escutar a conversa. – Só estou precisando conversar sobre aquilo que eu te falei quando você estava aqui... que é capaz de Donna e Donald não me aceitarem por eu ser gay e tal.

_\- Sei, mas o que houve?_

Frank suspirou, conseguindo visualizar as costas alvas de Gerard assim que fechou os olhos.

\- Houve que o irmão mais velho dos Way me viu de toalha e me olhou diferente.

\- _Huh._ – Bob riu do outro lado da linha parecendo empolgado. – _E aí, rolou alguma coisa?_

\- Não! – o menor pareceu um pouco histérico e bufou em seguida. – Não aconteceu nada, é que rolou um clima entre nós só que ele tem uma namorada e não gosta muito de gays.

\- _Huh. Aí complica. O que você vai fazer?_  

\- Aí que entra você na estória. O que eu faço? – o garoto pareceu levemente desesperado e novamente fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. – Por mais que o ache bonito, não tem como eu ficar dando em cima de uma pessoa que mora no mesmo lugar que eu. Se der tudo errado, a casa cai pra mim entende? E ele simplesmente não pode saber que eu sou gay e ele já desconfiava disso. Depois de hoje deve estar ainda mais desconfiado... eu preciso fazer com que ele acredite que eu realmente sou hétero.

\- _Ué, fique com uma garota na frente dele. Se ele ver isso talvez acredite que você é hétero. Mas acontece que, por justamente vocês dois morarem no mesmo lugar, vocês vão se ver toda hora e sempre quando rola clima uma vez, rola duas, três..._

\- Não fala isso, Bob. – Frank pareceu aterrorizado com a hipótese de ter outro momento de proximidade com Gerard. – Simplesmente não pode acontecer e não vai, entende?

 _\- Bom, se você está dizendo, né?_  

Frank arregalou um pouco os olhos assim que ouviu passos próximos a porta do quarto e repuxou o piercing com certa força, apertando o telefone entre os dedos.

\- Vou ter que desligar, tem gente vindo pra cá. Já estou com saudades!

_\- Eu também, Frank. E vê se tem juízo por aí hein?_

\- Pode deixar. Tchau!

Assim que o pequeno desligou o telefone, Michael entrou no quarto, suado e parecendo cansado. Os dois sorriram um pro outro e o mais magro se jogou contra a própria cama fazendo com que seus óculos ficassem levemente tortos.

\- Nunca joguei tanto vídeo game em toda minha vida. – Ele disse parecendo feliz. – Gabe ganhou o novo [i]God Of War[/i] e fizemos uma maratona, tentamos finalizar o jogo hoje, mas viraríamos a noite, mamãe ficaria louca!

\- Ficaria louca e preocupada com você. – Concordou Frank, sentando-se em sua própria cama para olhar o mais novo. – Mas que bom que você se divertiu.

\- E você, o que fez à tarde? – Michael se apoiou nos cotovelos, virando o rosto para poder ver Frank. Reparou que ele corou um pouco, mas estava se acostumando com isso, Frank era um pouco tímido. – Também se divertiu?

\- Fiquei por aqui mesmo, ainda não estou com muita vontade de sair. – o pequeno respondeu com um suspiro. ‘ _E vi seu irmão sem camisa e molhado também_ ’. – Acabei explodindo o chuveiro sem querer e seu irmão foi lá arrumar.

\- Você queimou o chuveiro? – Michael perguntou entre risadas e se sentou na cama, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Wow, mas já está concertado?

\- Já sim, Gerard disse que era a Resistência e já arrumou. – Frank parecia sem graça e coçou a nuca. – Ele disse que é algo normal...

\- E é, Frankie, não precisa ficar assim. Só ri porque deve ter sido engraçada a cena.

 _Engraçada?_  Frank repuxou o piercing novamente, mas se repreendeu. Já tinha lembrado o suficiente da cena que havia acontecido à tarde e deveria se concentrar no que faria. Precisava bolar um plano para conseguir ficar com alguma garota na frente de Gerard e sabia que não seria fácil. Não tinha tato nenhum com garotas.

\- Enfim, eu vou lá tomar banho e depois cair na cama. Já é tarde.

Frank concordou com um aceno e observou Michael sair do quarto indo em direção ao banheiro. Estava cansado, havia acordado cedo, mas não conseguia parar de pensar o que iria acontecer quando visse Gerard de novo. Sabia que não tinha acontecido nada demais, mas mesmo assim tinha medo da reação dele. O garoto era tão fechado em relação aos próprios sentimentos. Será que de novo pararia de falar com ele?

Jogou o corpo para trás, sentindo as costas se chocarem contra o colchão macio. Precisava descansar, amanhã seria um longo dia. Ajeitou-se como pôde entre as cobertas e fechou os olhos. A janela ainda estava aberta, o que fazia a brisa leve e morna da noite brincasse em seu rosto. Sorriu levemente. Fazia tempo que não se sentia confortável assim, sentia como se novamente tivesse a presença dos pais perto de si.

E talvez estivesse sentindo mesmo.

 

 


	11. Breathe

Frank abriu abruptamente os olhos. Ainda estava sonolento e não lembrava direito o que havia sonhado, mas envolvia pessoas conversando alto demais e uma velha senhora, com olhos familiares, lhe encarando profundamente. Virou o corpo para o pequeno criado mudo ao lado da cama, coçou um pouco os olhos e fez uma careta assim que viu o horário: 4:00 AM. Sabia que faltavam poucas horas para que fosse ao colégio, mas acordar naquele horário era sinônimo de que não iria dormir mais.

Sentou-se na cama lentamente; os olhos acostumados com a escuridão. Não gostava de ficar deitado no escuro então iria descer para tomar um copo d’água e talvez ficar um pouco com Cindy, não havia dado muita atenção a ela esses dias. Levantou-se, andando devagar para não fazer barulho e acordar Michael que ressoava. Abriu a porta, passando de lado pelo pequeno vão que havia feito para logo depois fechá-la.

O corredor estava em completa penumbra e ele precisou segurar firmemente o corrimão da escadaria para não tropeçar nos degraus. Assim que chegou a sala, virou em direção à cozinha notando que a porta para o quintal estava entreaberta. Será que alguém havia se esquecido de trancá-la? Balançou um pouco os ombros, se aproximando do bebedouro de barro para saciar sua sede. Engoliu calmamente a água restante em seu copo, mas fez uma pausa, franzindo a testa. A única pessoa que poderia estar acordada a aquele horário era Gerard, será que estava na varanda?

Curioso, colocou o copo vazio dentro da pia, dando alguns passos para empurrar a porta para que ela se abrisse mais. Novamente a única iluminação era a da rua e vasculhando rapidamente o quintal não via Cindy. Aonde diabos ela tinha se enfiado? Andou mais um pouco, os pés descalços tocando o asfalto com pedrinhas, e assim que estava próximo o suficiente da varanda, não evitou sorrir.

Gerard estava sentado, no mesmo banco quando tinha o visto ali pela primeira vez, e Cindy estava sentada a seu lado. Os dois olhavam para o mesmo ponto, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Frank gostaria de estar na mente de Cindy para saber exatamente o porquê de ela gostar tanto da companhia de Gerard. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, era melhor não saber, se concordasse com ela seria pior. Segurou, com a mão boa, uma das pilastras notando o quão bonita era aquela cena. A fotografia se o tempo em que fosse buscar o celular fosse exatamente o necessário para que eles saíssem dali.

O maior deu uma longa tragada, expelindo a fumaça contra o ar escuro. Esticou a mão livre para afagar os pêlos macios de Cindy e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Desculpe te acordar, bonitinha. – ele sussurrou carinhosamente. A Golden balançou o rabo peludo, a língua pendendo para fora; os olhos escuros um tanto quanto sonolentos. – Você não quer ir dormir?

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior e se moveu um pouco mais para conseguir vê-los melhor, mas fez um pequeno ruído; Cindy rapidamente virando o focinho. Viu o dono entre a escuridão e foi alegre em sua direção, parando em sua frente. Ameaçou pular como de costume, mas não o fez por se lembrar que Frank ainda estava com o braço machucado, então apenas se contentou em esfregar carinhosamente o focinho em sua coxa.

\- Olá, fofinha. – Frank sussurrou coçando suas orelhas. – Saudades de você.

Ela novamente balançou o rabo e acompanhou Frank indo em direção a um dos bancos para se sentar, ficando posicionada entre os dois. Houve alguns minutos silenciosos em que Frank ficou se questionando se Gerard o queria ali. Resolveu tentar iniciar alguma conversa virando o rosto em sua direção.

\- Achei que nunca mais viria aqui. – disse suavemente, se animando um pouco por ver Gerard virando o rosto para olhá-lo.

\- Nah, eu consegui dormir incrivelmente só por dois dias. Minha insônia voltou. – ele respondeu balançando os ombros. Desviou o olhar, inclinando levemente a cabeça para trás para observar o céu escuro e cheio de estrelas. – E mesmo que conseguisse dormir de novo meu corpo está acostumado a receber a nicotina da madrugada, então provavelmente me acordaria.

Frank deu um leve sorriso concordando com a cabeça, ainda acariciava Cindy que pescava algumas vezes, nitidamente com sono.

\- Você está sabendo da exposição de Arte? – perguntou Gerard meio incerto depois de um tempo. Tragou novamente. – Estou em dúvida se realmente quero fazer isto, faz tanto tempo que não desenho.

O menor o olhou novamente, agora de forma surpresa. Sim, Gerard era realmente o melhor aluno de Professor Patrick como havia suspeitado no dia anterior.

\- O professor falou comigo ontem. – respondeu um tanto envergonhado. – Quando ele me disse na aula que falaria com seu melhor aluno para que desenhasse meus olhos, achei que estava brincando, mas ontem ele me contou sobre a exposição... fiquei bem surpreso para falar a verdade.

\- Surpreso? – Gerard tragou novamente, olhando Frank de canto com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e a sobrancelha franzida. – Por que surpreso?

\- Porque são meus olhos, oras. Não acho que eles mereçam essa atenção toda. Existem tantas pessoas de olhos claros naquele colégio, não entendo porque justo meus olhos, que nem verdes são, merecem ser tema de uma exposição.

O maior sorriu de canto, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Deu um suspiro profundo e virou o corpo completamente para que pudesse fitar Frank de frente. Pôde ver, mesmo na penumbra, que ele estava corado. Apoiou o cotovelo em um dos joelhos, segurando o cigarro entre o dedo indicador e o médio enquanto colocava de forma pensativa os fios atrás da orelha. Como explicaria algo tão obvio, mas tão complicado?

\- Você sabe o que torna algo especial ou único, Frank? – perguntou, ponderando suas próprias palavras. Queria ser objetivo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que o menor lhe entendesse e compreendesse a profundidade do que estava falando. – Quando falamos que alguém é especial não é porque essa pessoa é bonita ou porque tem as melhores roupas, é alguma característica nela que chama a atenção das pessoas que a rodeiam. É isso que diferencia tudo ao nosso redor. Uma caneta pode ser apenas uma caneta, mas se você ganhar de alguém que você gosta muito, ela ganha um sentido diferente, certo?

Gerard voltou a tragar, fazendo uma longa pausa. Olhou Frank nos olhos, tentando perceber se o menor estava acompanhando seu raciocínio e assim que notou o quão compenetrado ele estava continuou a falar.

\- E o que isso tudo tem a ver com o seu olho? Vou lhe explicar. Sim, eles não são verdes. Eles são mais do que verdes. São verdes, castanhos e quando qualquer tipo de luz incide, eles viram mel. Muitas pessoas podem ter um olho parecido com o seu, mas nenhuma delas tem as mesmas características. Você passa muitos sentimentos difusos pelo olhar. Então os tons de verde do seu olho sempre significam alguma coisa. Eles não são simplesmente verdes comuns. – Houve uma nova pausa em que o mais velho tragou, parecendo perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. – Isso os torna especial. São como a janela de sua alma e quando alguém os olha fica se questionando o porquê de todas aquelas cores misturadas e como uma pessoa consegue sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. É maravilhoso.

Frank estava com os lábios levemente entreabertos. Era a coisa mais bonita que já haviam falado sobre ele em toda sua vida. Permaneceu em silêncio, observando Gerard sorrir e balançar a cabeça como se quisesse dispersar algum devaneio.

\- Sei que isso parece surreal, mas é exatamente isso que diferencia eu e você. – Balançou os ombros, sua voz agora saindo abafada por ele falar com o cigarro preso no canto dos lábios finos. - Os artistas com a cabeça completamente fodida e as pessoas normais que não filosofam o tempo todo.

\- Mas filosofar não é ruim! – exclamou Frank com veemência. Na verdade, toda a filosofia de Gerard sobre seu olho havia o deixado encantado. – Queria ter capacidade para pensar nisso tudo.

\- E você tem, pequeno Frankie. Todos nós temos. Mas é preferível não mexer com esse tipo de coisa, chega a um estágio em que você se deprime mais do que fala coisas bonitas.

Frank iria contra argumentar, mas Gerard se levantou, apagando a bituca do cigarro no cinzeiro próximo. Ele suspirou, olhando Frank por uma última vez.

\- Enfim, vamos entrar, daqui a pouco irá amanhecer e não queremos que Donna descubra nosso esconderijo.

Ele deu outro sorriso, agora um tanto quanto tristonho, e se virou, andando em direção ao quintal. O menor ficou ali parado por algum tempo, mordendo o interior da boca. Como alguém conseguia ser tão simples e complexo ao mesmo tempo como Gerard?

**x-x**

Gerard estava parado a cerca de quarenta minutos em frente à casa de Eliza. Tinha saído extremamente cedo de sua casa, pois queria distância de todos. Até de ele mesmo, mas isso infelizmente não era possível. Só não tinha fingido alguma desculpa para não buscar a namorada porque sabia que o que agüentaria depois seria pior.

Tragou o terceiro cigarro consecutivo longamente, a fumaça se dissipando no ar um tanto quanto gélido da manhã. As pessoas nem haviam acordado direito e ele estava acordado há mais de seis horas; não tinha conseguido sequer manter os olhos fechados. Por mais que estivesse convencido com veemência de que fora apenas impressão a ligeira atração que havia sentido por Frank, conversar com ele naquela manhã o tinha perturbado.

Ele era diferente. Teve certeza disso quando o viu pela primeira vez no velório dos pais. Era puro, pequeno e sensível. Talvez por isso todos desconfiassem de sua sexualidade. Não conseguia imaginar Frank sendo desrespeitoso ou rude com alguém, mesmo que sua voz grossa lhe indicasse o contrário. Será que tinha sentido o mesmo quando suas peles se tocaram? Grunhiu assim que sentiu um arrepio, se curvando para frente para encostar a testa contra o volante do carro com a expressão contorcida. Desconfiava que sim, mas não queria saber a resposta. Na realidade tudo o que ele precisava era beijar a namorada e ter certeza de que tudo não passava de um mero engano. Não se aceitaria. Quando consideraria estar com um garoto normal?

Voltou a erguer o corpo, novamente tragando o cigarro. Quanto mais nicotina no corpo, melhor. Sentia-se muito mais relaxado quando todas aquelas ervas nocivas entravam em contato com seus pulmões, deixando-os ainda mais escuros. Era maravilhosa a relação que tinha com o cigarro. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha o poder sobre ele, quando o acendia com seu isqueiro vermelho, o cigarro também tinha poder sobre si enquanto o matava aos poucos. Uma troca de poderes interessante. E vício por algo que, por maior a quantidade usada, não preenchia seu vazio ou o fazia se esquecer de coisas que não queria lembrar.

\- Amor? – a voz surpresa de Eliza o tirou de seus devaneios, o fazendo virar o rosto em sua direção. – Tudo bem? Pela primeira vez em três anos você chegou na hora!

Gerard balançou os ombros, mantendo o cigarro pressionado entre seus lábios finos para poder se inclinar levemente sobre o banco, abrindo a porta do carro para a garota loira. Ela rapidamente entrou, sentando-se no banco aproveitando Gerard próximo para segurar-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, selando seus lábios.

\- Bom dia! – Eliza continuaria a falar, mas Gerard rapidamente segurou o cigarro entre os dedos, puxando a garota pela nuca para beijá-la com vontade. Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos, levemente surpresa pelo ato repentino do namorado, mas logo correspondeu. Era difícil Gerard tomar iniciativa para beijá-la, principalmente daquele jeito. – _Wow_. Você acordou bem hoje, huh? – disse sem fôlego assim que se afastou, arrumando os fios loiros levemente bagunçados.

Gerard deu um sorriso de canto, novamente o cigarro preso entre os lábios assim que dava a partida no carro. Não tinha sentido tudo aquilo que esperava, mas havia sido alguma coisa. Suspirou mais tranqüilo, enquanto ouvia Eliza começar a tagarelar rotineiramente em seu ouvido. Tinha sido apenas um momento afinal de contas, uma carência fugaz. Não tinha que se preocupar com algo tão insignificante, certo?

**x-x**

\- Brian, posso falar com você? – Frank sussurrou sem ar, um tanto afobado por ter corrido o corredor inteiro para conseguir conversar com o amigo a sós antes que os outros chegassem. – Tem que ser rápido, os outros não podem ouvir.

O de olhos azuis parou de andar, sorrindo para Frank enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente. Usava uma jaqueta preta, o que acentuava sua palidez. E o menor se perguntou por um momento se ele não se importava em ganhar mais uma advertência assim que a diretora o visse sem uniforme. Concluiu rapidamente que não. Brian não era do tipo que se importava com isso, até porque mostrara orgulhoso a advertência que havia ganhado no dia anterior por ter derramado Coca-Cola em Eliza na frente de todos.

\- O que houve, _cherie_?

\- Nada demais. Preciso de ajuda. E preciso que isso seja segredo. – Frank abaixou o tom da voz se aproximando de Brian; os olhos esverdeados vasculhando as pessoas que passavam. – Sabe o Gerard?

Brian deu seu costumeiro sorriso cínico, permanecendo em silêncio, e Frank sentiu as bochechas corarem. Por que diabos todo mundo achava que ele e Gerard tinham se agarrado todas as vezes que citava o seu nome em uma conversa?!

\- Então, ele simplesmente não pode saber que eu sou gay. Preciso que você me indique alguma garota que eu possa ficar na frente dele.

O outro arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas com o olhar desesperado do amigo resolveu não perguntar o porquê daquela estória toda. Sabia que com o tempo Frank se soltaria e se sentiria confortável para falar. Mordeu o lábio inferior, repuxando-o enquanto pensava em uma alternativa.

\- Pode ser a Alicia mesmo, ué. – concluiu com uma expressão maliciosa e Frank arregalou os olhos. – Mas para que ela não ache que você está afim dela e para evitar perguntas, podemos jogar um ‘verdade ou desafio’. São normais essas situações em jogos desse tipo.

Frank, um tanto quanto relutante, concordou com a cabeça. Esperava que o plano desse certo, só não sabia se teria coragem de beijar Alicia. A achava atraente, mas simplesmente não gostava de garotas e beijá-las em público, apenas para provar algo que não era verdade, o incomodava.

Ele e Brian voltaram a caminhar, fazendo o caminho contrário para que voltassem à saída do Colégio. Bert, Matt e Alicia já estavam ali conversando animados entre as rodinhas costumeiras que se formavam no gramado antes de as aulas começarem. Aproximaram-se, sendo recebidos por sorriso idênticos.

\- Bom dia! – exclamaram em uníssono, se cumprimentando rapidamente. – O que faziam ali dentro?

\- Frank e eu ficamos com sede. – Brian respondeu prontamente. Sabia que Frank iria se enrolar se falasse algo. – Como ainda falta bastante tempo para bater o sinal resolvemos tomar água e voltar.

\- Entendo. – Robert bocejou, coçando os olhos claros com resquícios de sono. – Não tem muita coisa para fazer, estávamos planejando ir ao parque de novo hoje à tarde. Precisamos encontrar lugares novos para freqüentar, senão enjoaremos de sair.

\- Nah. – respondeu Brian balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Quando vamos lá, nunca acontecem às mesmas coisas. Vai demorar muito para nós enjoarmos. – Ele deu o seu costumeiro sorriso estonteante e apertou as bochechas de Robert para fazê-lo acordar. – E estão a fim de fazer algo divertido antes de nos entregarmos as entediantes aulas?

Assim que todos concordaram com um aceno, Brian os guiou um pouco mais a frente, sentando-se na grama. Ao olhar a seu redor, Frank percebeu que ficava exatamente em frente onde Gerard estava com os amigos, o irmão e a namorada. Mordeu os lábios, virando o rosto novamente enquanto se sentava para olhar Brian; este apenas sorria tranqüilo. Ele pegou a garrafa d’água que trazia dentro da mochila e a posicionou no meio da roda.

\- Tampa pergunta. – avisou enquanto girava a garrafa, batendo palmas assim que Robert tinha que perguntar algo a Matt. – Vamos lá, Bolacha Cracker.

Robert revirou os olhos enquanto sorria. Fez uma expressão pensativa.

\- Verdade ou desafio?

\- Desafio, claro. – Matt respondeu sério.

\- Quero ver você apertando a bunda da senhora Minerva no meio do intervalo de aulas. Ela não pode perceber que foi você, senão terá que fazer um [i]Streep Tease[/i] para Pete Wentz.

Todos fizeram caretas de nojo, menos Frank que riu. O garoto realmente deveria ser nojento para que Brian e Robert fizessem aquelas expressões. A garrafa novamente foi girada por Brian e Frank só conseguiu perceber que a tampa propositalmente caiu em direção ao outro, pois não desviou o olhar de suas mãos.

\- Vai lá, Brian, pergunta pro Frankie. – disse Alicia animada.

\- Vamos ver se descobrimos algo podre deste ser tão imaculado. – completou Robert fingindo fazer uma expressão demoníaca. Todos riram.

\- Verdade ou desafio?

\- Desafio. – respondeu o menor com firmeza. Se queria fazer isso que parecesse pelo menos real.

\- Huh. – Robert, Matt e Alicia fizeram juntos arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Não é que o pequeno é corajoso?

Brian fingiu pensar, demorando alguns segundos até que sorrisse de forma angelical.

\- Desafio você a beijar Alicia. E se não o fizer, por nojo, deverá seduzir o professor Patrick no meio da aula de Desenho.

Os outros caíram na gargalhada e quando Frank se virou para Alicia, ela continuava bem humorada e levando tudo na brincadeira; não havia se incomodado com tal ato e isso era bom. O pequeno se curvou, aproximando o rosto do dela e fechou os olhos assim que os lábios se tocaram. Ouviu Brian gritar escandalosamente, provavelmente para chamar atenção de Gerard e esticou uma das mãos tocando delicadamente o rosto da amiga. Fazia tanto tempo que não beijava uma garota que sentir lábios macios e com gloss contra os seus era extremamente esquisito. Foi um beijo calmo e logo os dois se afastaram, Frank um pouco corado.

\- Se você não fosse gay, juro que me apaixonaria por você, Frankie. – disse Alicia sorrindo, dando um leve soquinho no ombro do menor, rindo ao vê-lo corar. – Relaxa, Frankie, é só um desafio idiota.

O menor concordou, sorrindo de volta. Viu a piscadela de Brian, fazendo seu sorriso aumentar e virou levemente o rosto, discretamente olhando onde Gerard estava; este o olhava de volta. Michael também o olhava, mas parecia extremamente chocado, diria que até chateado, mas não podia ficar muito tempo olhando para aquela direção senão levantaria suspeitas. Piscou os olhos, logo desviando o olhar. Pelo menos tinha tirado um grande peso das costas.

Mas será que ele realmente queria tirar aquele peso? Será que invés de estar beijando Alicia, não queria estar beijando o dono dos olhos verdes mais incríveis de New Jersey?

Resmungou um pouco enquanto se levantava do gramado, segurando a mochila, ao lado dos amigos conversando animadamente. Não iria mais pensar nele. Era completamente fora de cogitação algum tipo de envolvimento entre os dois. E afinal de contas, havia sido um minúsculo contato corporal, nada demais. Não fazia diferença, já tinha tido aquele tipo de contato antes.

Mas por que tinha sido diferente?

 

 


	12. Jeaulousy

Gerard girou mais uma vez o lápis entre os dedos enquanto olhava a lousa lotada da professora de Cálculo, sem realmente enxergá-la. Havia diversos números, de diferentes unidades numéricas, e uma atividade enorme para ser executada até o final da aula que já estava quase no fim, mas ele não se importava. Lembrava-se repetidamente de Frank beijando Alicia na entrada. Aquilo só havia restaurando sua confiança de que tudo não passara de um mal entendido, mas havia lhe trazido muitas perguntas também. As quais ele não queria nem sequer cogitar a resposta.

Desviou o olhar para o papel, rabiscando algo ainda sem forma na folha metade ocupada por números. Mesmo beijando, Frank era delicado. Como ele conseguia ser desse jeito sempre? Tinha perdido os pais, estava em uma cidade completamente nova, mas já tinha feito novos amigos, beijado uma garota e, em nenhum momento, dado trabalho a algum deles desde que chegara. O pequeno realmente existia?

Devia usar Frank como um exemplo. Estava sempre reclamando de alguma coisa, fumando um milhão de cigarros e mal-humorado. Talvez fosse exatamente isso. Por querer ser alguém como ele havia confundido os sentimentos e a atração não passara de uma conseqüência dessa confusão. Finalmente tinha decifrado o tão temido enigma! Estava apenas carente de amigos.

Mas por que diabos ainda estava insistindo em achar uma resposta? Já não estava tudo resolvido?

Valo deu um baixo assovio a seu lado, se inclinando para poder ver o desenho que havia feito sem nem mesmo perceber.

\- Belos lábios, de quem são?

Gerard olhou para o próprio desenho notando como aqueles lábios eram carnudos e bem feitos. Por mais bem desenhados que estivessem sentia que tinha algo terrivelmente errado e afastou a folha para longe de si. Sabia que já tinha os visto em algum lugar, só não sabia aonde. E pela luminosidade do desenho, os tinha visto em algum lugar escuro.

\- Acho que vi por aí, mas não me lembro de quem são. – retrucou Gerard confuso.

\- Fazia tempo que não te via desenhando. – Valo voltou a sentar-se em sua própria carteira, dando um pequeno sorriso. – Quando se lembrar me diga de quem são, são realmente lindos. Deve ser de uma das amigas de Eliza, aposto. – finalizou sarcasticamente.

Quinn virou o rosto, olhando o desenho por cima dos ombros. Arqueou as sobrancelhas fazendo uma expressão pensativa.

\- Também já vi esses lábios, mas não consigo me lembrar. Tem alguma coisa faltando.

O sinal soou alto, fazendo com que os três se sobressaltassem, desviando o olhar da folha. Recolheram os próprios materiais, se levantando rapidamente; não queriam que a professora de Cálculo percebesse que nem estavam na metade do trabalho. Enquanto saiam silenciosamente, e sem chamar atenção da professora que aceitava as folhas dos outros alunos, uma movimentação na porta fez com que estancassem no mesmo lugar. Brian, Bert, Alicia e Frank estavam bloqueando a porta com sorrisos matreiros idênticos. Empurraram Matt para dentro da sala do terceiro ano; o garoto alto com uma expressão mal-humorada.

Gerard encarou Frank com um olhar questionador e quando o menor apenas balançou os ombros de forma divertida sorrindo, sentiu seu estomago dar uma reviravolta: aqueles lábios eram terrivelmente familiares. Ele piscou os olhos, virando o corpo para se afastar do menor, mas Quinn o encarava com a mesma expressão de choque parado atrás de si. Os dois desviaram o olhar dando alguns passos para abrirem passagem e ficaram em silencio, observando Matt se aproximar de Pete.

\- O que quer, Good? – perguntou Wentz confuso.

O outro não respondeu, apenas ficou parado em frente ao garoto começando a desabotoar o blaizer azul marinho; vários gritos excitados sendo ouvidos do amontoado de pessoas que estavam na porta da sala do Terceiro Ano. Valo cruzou os braços, encostando um dos ombros contra a lousa exibindo seu costumeiro sorriso irônico enquanto observava a cena; se divertindo internamente com as caras de nojo e choque dos outros dois amigos assim que o garoto jogou o blaizer no chão, começando a desabotoar a camisa.

\- Matt, você não vai dançar não?! Isso é um _Strip Tease_! – gritou Alicia animada, fazendo com que um coro de alunos a acompanhassem gritando: - Rebola! Rebola! Rebola!

Ele bufou, jogando a camisa branca com irritação contra o chão. Sua pele era extremamente pálida e em seus braços, incrivelmente fortes, havia tatuagens coloridas. Jogou a cabeça para trás, movendo circularmente o quadril enquanto desfazia o cinto. Gritos ainda mais altos foram ouvidos e Pete parecia mortificado com a cena. Assim que a calça jeans apertada chegou ao chão, escorregando por suas coxas grossas, a sala estava tão fora de controle que Valo mal conseguia enxergar direito o que estava acontecendo.

Gerard deu uma gargalhada assim que Quinn desviou o olhar do garoto seminu, cruzando os braços com força contra o peito de forma irritada; suas bochechas estavam em chamas. Assim que ouviu Gerard, o olhou de forma feroz.

\- Que é que você está rindo, Gerard?

O maior iria responder, mas o grito alto da Diretora fez com que todos dispersassem e ficassem em silêncio. Ela entrou na sala, arregalando os olhos, chocada com o que via, mas em poucos segundos já havia agarrado a orelha de Matt arrastando-o para fora da sala aos gritos.

\- _Você pensa que está aonde, senhor Good? Já havia levado advertência, está querendo uma suspensão? Pois a terá!_  - a velha senhora arrastou o garoto apenas em suas boxers para o corredor, olhando mortalmente para todos os alunos que ainda se amontoavam ali. – E se vocês não se mexerem serão os próximos a irem para a diretoria!

Houve uma movimentação geral onde todos saíram correndo para suas próprias salas, mas assim que ela estava seguramente longe, com Matt ainda sendo segurado pela orelha, uma salva de palmas foi ouvida pelo corredor.

\- Eu acho seriamente que esses garotos têm problemas. – Valo comentou alto, tentando fazer com que sua voz ficasse mais alta do que a da multidão de alunos; sorriu ao conseguir, finalmente, se aproximar dos amigos. – Eles adoram ir para a diretoria.

Gerard concordou, evitando olhar o grupo que ria sem parar. Eles se apoiavam contra a parede para não caírem de tanto que se sacodiam entre risadas. Coçou a nuca, dando o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro do dia, mesmo que pequenino.

\- Mas acho que eles são muito mais felizes, sabe?

Valo, e Quinn a contra gosto, não puderam deixar de concordar. Eles realmente eram muito mais felizes.

\- Mas o que é que está havendo com você, Quinn? Ficou excitado? - Valo voltou a falar arqueando as sobrancelhas com uma expressão sacana. – Está tão vermelho.

\- Valo! – o loiro gritou, praguejando alto assim que o amigo saiu correndo rindo, correndo atrás dele em seguida. – Você vai pagar caro por essa piada estúpida!

Gerard balançou a cabeça negativamente, novamente sorrindo ao ver os amigos agindo como duas crianças da pré-escola; era difícil de acontecer. Virou o rosto levemente para trás, notando que Frank ainda ria apoiado na parede. Engraçado como ver a felicidade dele o fazia se sentir extremamente leve. Voltou a caminhar, segurando com força a mochila. Temia que finalmente estivesse acreditando em anjos.

**x-x**

\- Alguém tirou foto?! – Robert gritou, extremamente empolgado ao encontrar os amigos na hora da saída no gramado. – Por favor, me digam que isto está salvo pela eternidade!

\- Mas é óbvio que está. – Alicia respondeu com um sorriso prepotente enquanto exibia o celular em sua mão; a outra posicionada em sua cintura. – Você acha que eu perderia um de meus melhores amigos apenas de cueca no colégio? Aliás, você acha que eu perderia ele apenas de cueca [b]e[/b] sendo arrastado pelas orelhas para a diretoria?

\- Deixa eu ver! – Robert esticou as mãos em direção ao celular, mas Alicia o ergueu, fazendo com que ele não o alcançasse. – Alicia, sua vara de bambu, deixa eu ver as fotos, porra! – gritou rindo enquanto tentando retirar o celular dela.

Frank riu da cena, balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto sentava-se contra o gramado com Brian a seu lado. Nunca, em toda sua vida escolar, esperava ver um de seus amigos seminus pelos corredores. Fazia muito tempo que não ria daquela forma e estava tão bem humorado que poderia abraçar um estranho na rua.

\- É isso aí, Frankie, gostando de viver perigosamente? – perguntou Brian, mas ele logo teve que se levantar para desviar de Bert e Alicia que haviam caído contra o chão, lutando pelo celular. – Aliás, gostando de conviver no covil de loucos? – fez uma expressão entediada assim que novamente teve de mudar de lugar pelos dois rolando pela grama.

\- Gostando é pouco! – Frank respondeu alegre, rindo ainda mais por observar o cabelo de Alicia cheio de grama. – Nunca ri tanto em toda minha vida!

\- Se resuma a comer grama, querida Alicia. Você nunca vencerá uma Bolacha Cracker! – gritou Robert assim que se levantou vitorioso do chão; seu blaiser azul quase completamente verde de tanta grama. – Você pode se achar forte, mas não é páreo o suficiente para mim.

A garota fez uma expressão emburrada, se levantando para conseguir retirar toda a grama que havia grudado em seu cabelo.

\- Cala a boca, Bert. E vê logo as fotos, elas são confidenciais.

Frank desviou o olhar dos dois amigos assim que Matt se aproximou mal-humorado, agora vestido. Algumas pessoas viraram o rosto conforme ele passava e assim que chegou atirou a mochila contra o chão.

\- Ganhei três dias de suspensão. – resmungou com os ombros caídos. Quando Bert, Brian e Alicia comemoraram, ele revirou os olhos. – Da próxima vez todo mundo vai ter que fazer [i]Streap[/i] junto, porque eu fui o único a me foder nessa merda.

\- Não fica triste não, Matt! – Brian sorriu, apertando as bochechas do amigo, tentando-o fazer sorrir. – Você ganhou uma popularidade incrível. Devo admitir que você está em forma! Às vezes desafios nos fazem ver o quão gostosos são nossos amigos!

O maior empurrou o amigo, sem força, com um pequeno sorriso. Iria respondê-lo, mas virou o rosto assim que um garoto de baixa estatura, cabelos castanhos claros, quase mel, um tanto longos e levemente arrepiados, se aproximou pigarreando. Ele não parecia nenhum pouco intimidado com o olhar de quatro pessoas curiosas com sua repentina aparição e arqueou as sobrancelhas; os olhos castanhos claros brilhando levemente.

\- Será que eu posso falar com você, Good? – ele disse levemente desafiador. Matt arqueou as sobrancelhas e ele completou um pouco mais simpático, dando um sorriso doce. – É rapidinho.

Brian cutucou Frank, dando um sorriso malicioso. Os quatro ficaram parados observando os dois se afastarem alguns passos e logo o pequeno garoto desconhecido começou a falar algumas coisas. Matt só arqueava as sobrancelhas parecendo surpreso e no final da conversa corou um pouco, parecendo sem graça.

\- O que será que eles estão conversando? – perguntou Alicia franzindo as sobrancelhas.

A exclamação foi geral assim que o garoto rapidamente ficou na ponta dos pés, puxando Matt pela nuca para beijá-lo. Eles arregalaram ainda mais os olhos assim que Matt correspondeu o beijo, abraçando o pequeno pela cintura para conseguir ergue-lo levemente do chão. Poucos minutos depois eles se separaram; o menor sorrindo radiante. Sussurrou mais algumas coisas para Matt lhe entregando um papel logo depois correndo em direção a multidão.

\- Estou chocado. – Brian disse um tanto bobamente.

Matt se aproximou, extremamente corado, e pegou a mochila no chão evitando olhar para os amigos.

\- Então, vamos embora?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, ainda um tanto quanto abobalhados com a cena tão repentina. Frank sorriu assim que se despediu dos amigos, sabendo que Matt sofreria quando eles finalmente saíssem do estado de transe. Repuxou o piercing ficando na ponta dos pés para achar a figura alta e magra de Michael entre os alunos, mas não demorou muito para achá-lo, pois ele estava no mesmo ponto aonde o havia encontrado ontem para ir embora; parecia chateado e perdido em pensamentos.

\- Mikes! – gritou assim que atravessou a rua correndo. – Desculpa a demora. Você está bem?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente sem encarar o menor. Segurou a mochila pendurada nos ombros e começou a caminhar pela rua; os olhos levemente estreitados pelo sol. Permaneceu em silêncio por muito tempo, o que deixou Frank seriamente preocupado, pois Michael era sempre simpático e falante. Definitivamente alguma coisa estava errada. Quando já estavam na metade do caminho, Frank suspirou, virando o rosto decidido a fazer o mais novo dos Way falar.

\- O que aconteceu, Mikes?

Ele balançou os ombros, ainda sem responder. Frank tentou achar algo que pudesse tê-lo deixado daquele jeito e assim que lembrou que havia beijado Alicia mais cedo, parou de andar. Tinha tido uma suspeita de que Michael gostava da amiga, mas não tinha certeza. E seria injusto deixá-lo tão triste se Frank não queria ter nada com ela. Será que ele entenderia?

\- Olha Mikes, eu não tenho nada com a Ali, só para você saber, tá?

O mais novo dos Way arregalou os olhos também parando de andar. Encarou Frank com os lábios entreabertos, corando fortemente.

\- Como... Como é que você sabe?

\- Que você gosta dela? – perguntou Frank de forma gentil. Ele se aproximou do mais alto, dando palmadinhas leves em seu ombro. – Eu percebi que você sempre ficava no mesmo lugar na saída, olhando para um mesmo ponto e sempre quando eu olhava para ver o que era, lá estava Alicia. E você deixou isso bem explicito quando ficou todo sem jeito quando ela foi falar comigo.

Michael desviou o olhar, voltando a caminhar. Assim que Frank o alcançou voltou a se pronunciar depois de longos minutos de silencio.

\- Mas se você sabia, por que a beijou?

Frank suspirou, deveria contar ou não? Não queria que ele ficasse chateado e confiava em Michael, sabia que ele não era do tipo de garoto que aparentava ser algo, mas no fim era completamente diferente. E, pelo pouco que o conhecia, achava que não teria problemas se soubesse a verdade.

\- Olha, é meio complicado o que eu vou te falar e quero que saiba que confio em você, pois ninguém mais sabe disso. Meus pais sabiam, mas eles já estão mortos. – Houve uma pausa em que Frank sentiu uma leve pontada no peito e Michael se virou para olhá-lo compenetrado. – Não espero que você ache isso maravilhoso, mas... eu sou gay.

O mais novo dos Way arregalou os olhos, entreabrindo levemente os lábios.

\- Você é o que?!

\- Sou gay, Mikes. Eu só beijei a Alicia hoje de manhã para justamente seu irmão não saber, ele estava meio desconfiado. Foi só um plano idiota para ele se convencer de que eu não era e não contar pros seus pais, você sabe como Gerard odeia esse tipo de coisa. – Frank parecia levemente cansado e esfregou o rosto com a mão boa levemente. – Pode ficar tranqüilo, eu não gosto da Ali e nem ela de mim.

Houve novamente uma longa pausa em que Michael encarou o menor. Ele franziu a testa, dando um pequeno soquinho em seu ombro para animá-lo.

\- Você está falando sério?

\- Sim, estou falando sério.

\- Por mim não tem problema, cara. – disse balançando os ombros. – Até pediria para você provar porque eu estou achando isso terrivelmente estranho, mas acho melhor não.

Frank riu, seu bom humor novamente voltando. Sabia que podia confiar em Michael, era maravilhoso poder contar a verdade a alguém.

\- Por você ter sido tão legal, eu posso até tentar te ajudar com a Ali se você quiser. – o menor se balançou sobre os próprios pés e riu novamente assim que Michael voltou a corar. – É só você se tornar mais confiante.

\- Eu não tenho chances com ela. Mesmo que você seja gay e tal, ela não tem alguma coisa com aquele Matt?

\- Matt? – repetiu Frank risonho. – Não, não. Matt está em outra, Mikes, fica tranqüilo. Os dois não têm nada um com o outro. Mas então, aceita minha ajuda?

O mais alto fez uma expressão amedrontada e assim que viu o enorme sorriso confiante de Frank, cedeu. Suspirou parecendo derrotado, dando um sorrisinho fraco.

\- É isso aí, Mikes! Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver! 

Ele deu um sorriso forçado, se perguntando mentalmente por que diabos havia aceitado aquilo.

 

 

 


	13. Changes

\- Aquele é o carro do meu pai? – perguntou Michael surpreso assim que ele e Frank chegaram à casa dos Way. – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Frank segurou com mais força a mochila, apreensivo. Depois que seus pais haviam morrido, sempre que alguma coisa saia da rotina ele pensava que tinha acontecido outra tragédia. Caminhou com o mais alto lentamente até a porta de entrada com o coração aos pulos e estancou no mesmo lugar assim que a porta foi aberta por Donald. Na verdade, o menor pensou enquanto entrava na casa com Michael atrás dele, desde que chegara ali só vira Donna e Donald no café da manhã; os dois eram extremamente ausentes naquela enorme casa. Mas não os culpava, sabia que os dois se esforçavam para manter o conforto da família.

Donald sorriu, fechando a porta assim que os adolescentes passaram com idênticas feições surpresas. Esperava que Gerard estivesse com eles, mas assim que não o viu, sentiu-se levemente desanimado. Realmente queria ter mais contato com ele; o mais solitário dos filhos. Sabia que não tinha tempo o suficiente para ter contato com os dois, mas a Empresa estava cada vez com mais encomendas, não havia como chegar mais cedo em casa ou pedir uma folga. Planejaria algo para que pudessem passar algum tempo juntos.

\- Tudo bem no Colégio? – disse enquanto observava os dois sentando-se no sofá. – Vocês parecem meio assustados.

\- É que o senhor nunca está aqui quando chegamos, pai. – respondeu Michael, arrumando os óculos que haviam escorregado para a ponta do nariz, suado pela caminhada. – Não aconteceu nada, certo?

\- Não, não aconteceu. – Donald suspirou resignado, sentando-se também no sofá. Era triste ouvir do próprio filho que nunca estava em casa. – Na verdade eu consegui uma brecha lá na Empresa para vir para cá levar o Frankie ao hospital.

O menor arregalou os olhos, parecendo ainda mais assustado. Hospital? Por que é que tinha que ir para lá, havia alguma coisa errada?

\- Por quê? – perguntou apreensivo, mas o sorriso tranqüilizador de Donald o faz se acalmar aos poucos. – Eu esqueci alguma coisa lá?

\- Não, Frankie. Acho que você já até se acostumou com o gesso no braço, mas está na hora de retirá-lo, filho. – O patriarca dos Way riu um pouco, se divertindo ao ver o entendimento surgindo na expressão do menor. – A não ser que você queira ficar mais um tempinho com ele. Devo avisá-lo que seu braço ficará muito mais fino que o outro, mas se você não se importar...

Frank riu, relaxado, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Realmente tinha se acostumado com o gesso no braço, mesmo que este o incomodasse. Seria um alívio poder fazer as coisas normalmente de novo e poder dormir com os braços esticados. A única coisa que poderia ser considerada ‘legal’ de ter um gesso no braço eram todas as assinaturas. Até o guardaria se não fosse a constante lembrança que carregava do acidente.

\- Vamos retirar os pontos da sua bochecha também, Frankstein! – continuou Donald, esticando um dos braços para bagunçar os fios castanho-escuros do menor. – Mesmo que quase não seja perceptível, pois já está cicatrizado. Enfim. – Ele se levantou, batendo as palmas das mãos nas coxas, pegando a chave do carro que repousava sobre a estante. – Vamos indo, tenho que voltar para a empresa em uma hora.

\- Frankie, espero que você não se importe que eu não vá junto. – Michael fez uma careta, coçando a nuca; o tique oficial dos Way. – Não gosto muito de hospitais.  
Frank sorriu compreensivo para ele. Sabia que quando Elena estava internada, a morada dos Way tinha sido o hospital. Deveria ter sido traumático para duas crianças passarem o tempo livre entre casos graves e a áurea triste das paredes brancas. Não ficaria chateado com Michael se ele não fosse, mesmo que precisasse de alguém a seu lado. Seria difícil voltar ao local que tinha tido a noticia de que as duas pessoas mais incríveis que conhecera haviam morrido, mas era algo que teria que enfrentar para conseguir seguir em frente.

\- Nah, Mikes, não se preocupe. É só parar tirar o gesso, não é uma cirurgia.

O mais alto concordou sorrindo e Frank esperou Donald pegar o paletó no armário de casacos atrás da porta, os dois saindo em seguida em direção a rua. Tentava não permitir que as lembranças tristes tomassem conta dele novamente, mas era difícil. E assim que se sentou no banco da frente, observando o pôr-do-sol pela janela do carro em movimento, se questionou mais uma vez do porquê de ter sido o único que havia sobrevivido.

\- Sei o quão difícil isso deve estar sendo para você. – murmurou Donald enquanto dirigia. Frank continuou com a testa encostada contra o vidro gelado, observando o lado de fora. – Me sentia triste o tempo todo quando minha mãe morreu e eu já era adulto, imagina você que é tão jovem.

Frank permaneceu em silêncio, não tinha o que ser dito. Diria o que? Que se sentia o tempo todo triste, apesar de tentar esquecer o que havia acontecido? Apenas no Colégio conseguia tentar seguir a vida normalmente, mas ainda sentia falta dos pais. Era como se faltasse alguma coisa e não sabia se algum dia iria finalmente superar uma perda tão grande e significativa.

\- Tudo o que eu quero que você saiba, Frank, é que você está amparado. Não se sinta sozinho. Sei que não somos sua família e que nunca preencheremos este vazio que você tem, mas pelo menos podemos tentar fazer a sua vida um pouco mais feliz. – o menor virou o rosto finalmente, os olhos esverdeados marejados. Donald parou o carro no farol vermelho, também se virando para encará-lo, lhe dando um sorriso gentil. – Sei que Gerard é ausente, mas Michael está muito mais feliz desde que você chegou. Ele se sentia sozinho sem alguém para conversar. Devo te agradecer por isso.

Nesse ponto, Frank conseguiu perceber o quão magoado Donald soava quando citava indiretamente sua ausência em casa. Suspirou, voltando a olhar para frente assim que o carro se movimentou com o farol tornando-se verde. Por mais que quisesse conversar sobre seus próprios sentimentos, não conseguia se abrir. Esperava que Donald não interpretasse isso de forma errônea, pois estava feliz, sim, por contar com a ajuda dos Way nesse momento tão difícil.

\- Prometo parar de tocar neste assunto delicado. Mas sabe o que me ajudava a ficar melhor? Eu visitava o túmulo de minha mãe e conversava com ela. Sabia que ela estava me ouvindo, era como se eu pudesse sentir a presença dela prestando atenção em tudo o que eu dizia. – A voz do patriarca dos Way se tornou levemente embargada, mas com um pigarro ele continuou. – E quando eu estava muito triste, sentia algo quente no peito como se ela quisesse dizer que estava me abraçando. Me trazia uma paz tão reconfortante.

O menor sentiu o peito levemente apertado. Ainda não tivera coragem o suficiente para visitar o túmulo dos pais, mas sabia que este momento estava cada vez mais próximo. Se não conversasse com alguém temia que fosse explodir.

Quando o carro finalmente estacionou em frente ao hospital, Donald, antes de descer, tocou o ombro de Frank carinhosamente, o apertando de forma encorajadora.

\- Saiba que nunca nos esquecemos, aprendemos a suportar a dor. Apenas não enxergue isso como uma punição, a vida continua e todos nós temos que aprender algo. Sei que é difícil, mas sempre que algo ruim acontece conosco pode ter certeza que algo muito bom nos aguarda.

Frank suspirou, concordando com a cabeça enquanto abria a porta do carro, saindo para a rua movimentada. Esperava que isto acontecesse logo, temia que não conseguir suportar a dor, sem se entregar, por muito tempo.

x-x

Quinn olhou com uma expressão entediada para Gerard enquanto os dois caminhavam a contragosto com as namoradas no [i]Shopping Center[/i] lotado. Eliza e Gabrielle falavam sem parar sobre como a nova dança das _cheerdleaders_  tinha sido muito bem ensaiada e davam gritinhos histéricos todas as vezes que viam uma roupa que consideravam ‘maravilhosa’. Ou seja, a cada cinco segundos; quando estavam com sorte. O loiro resmungou alguma coisa assim que novamente elas gritaram, comentando excitadas que seria amanhã que o grande jogo aconteceria, aonde elas iriam se apresentar.

\- Elle. – chamou mal-humorado, a garota não o ouvindo por continuar a falar alto com a amiga. – Gabrielle. – apertou a mão da garota com mais força, virando o corpo para que pudesse parar em sua frente.

\- Oi, amor. – ela piscou os enormes olhos verdes um tanto surpresa, mas deu um sorriso animado por ele estar tão perto. Envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e selou seus lábios várias vezes nas pontas dos pés. – Desculpa, eu não te ouvi.

\- Olha, eu estou realmente cansado de estar aqui. Por que você e Eliza não vão fazer compras juntas? – Quinn se afastou, pegando a carteira no bolso traseiro da calça para retirar o cartão de crédito. Assim que o fez, as duas voltaram a dar gritinhos histéricos. – Sem gritar.

Gerard riu um pouco ao observar a expressão irritada do amigo, ele realmente não tinha paciência alguma, deveria se lembrar de ensiná-lo a tática do ‘desligar’ ao lado da namorada. Mas logo perdeu o sorriso assim que Eliza veio em sua direção com o mesmo sorriso de Gabirelle. Ela estava louca se achava que lhe daria seu cartão de crédito.

\- Liz, nosso aniversário de namoro está chegando e seu presente é realmente enorme. – O moreno dramatizou, puxando a garota para encostar os lábios finos contra o ouvido dela. – E é de uma loja que começa com ‘ _C_ ’ e termina com ‘ _nnel_ ’.

Eliza arregalou os olhos, puxando Gerard instantaneamente para um beijo. Assim que o largou, extremamente sorridente, pegou no braço da amiga, que segurava como um prêmio o cartão do namorado, olhando para os dois rapazes.

\- Se comportem hein! – exclamaram juntas, saindo apressadas pelo corredor.

Assim que elas estavam o suficientemente longe, Gerard se virou para Quinn de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Corajoso você, por dar o cartão a ela. – disse enquanto faziam o caminho contrário ao das namoradas para seguirem em direção a saída do inferno.

\- Ela não sabe a senha. – Quinn respondeu, ainda mal-humorado. Guardou a carteira no bolso, respirando profundamente. – Valo que é feliz.

\- Por não ter que enfrentar shoppings? Contas de cartão estouradas?

\- Garotas gritando e assuntos fúteis? Exato.

Os dois respiraram aliviados assim que passaram pela porta de vidro, sentindo-se muito mais felizes com a brisa do final de tarde açoitando seus rostos. Era muito boa aquela sensação de liberdade e silêncio.

\- Por falar neste gótico desgraçado, vamos lá para a casa dele. Quero que ele me ajude com esse seu cabelo. – Quinn disse, assim que abria a porta do carro estacionado ao lado do de Gerard. – Não vou dar conta desta emergência sozinho.

Gerard fez uma expressão contrariada, também abrindo a porta de seu carro. Apoiou os cotovelos em cima do capô para conseguir ver Quinn do outro lado.

\- Quinn, acabamos de sair de um shopping com um milhão de garotas falando sobre moda e cabelo para você resolver continuar a falar sobre isso?

\- Gerard, não adianta fugir. Acabou a moda Grunge nos anos noventa. Não somos garotas, não estamos gritando e não iremos ao Valo para fofocar enquanto lemos Vogues. Iremos lá para uma emergência, iremos te ajudar a pelo menos parecer decente. Está dando vergonha andar com você na rua, sério. – Quinn entrou em seu carro, fechando a porta com força. Manobrou o carro para sair da vaga e parou ao lado de Gerard com a janela aberta. – E se você não for, iremos te buscar, o que é pior.

O moreno resmungou, batendo a porta do carro com força. Sentou no banco, girou a chave, dando partida e ouvindo o motor roncar. Suspirou, dando uma leve espiada pelo retrovisor, não deveria estar tão ruim assim. Mas fez uma careta ao visualizar sua imagem refletida no pequeno espelhinho porque tinha que admitir, estava péssimo. E mudanças não eram tão ruins assim.

\- Então sai daí, ô braço duro do caralho! – gritou mal-humorado ao colocar a cabeça para fora do vidro aberto, ouvindo Quinn gargalhar e acelerar para dar espaço para seu carro passar.

Pior do que já estava não ficaria.

**x-x**

Frank observou os grandes portões de ferro, se segurando para não desabar ali mesmo. Não podia demorar, pois faltava apenas meia hora para que o cemitério fechasse. Se fosse embora agora se consideraria um covarde, o que pioraria sua situação diante de todos os sentimentos nocivos que já sentia. Deveria ser forte. Donald tinha o deixado ali há poucos minutos e se oferecera para esperá-lo (o que Frank achou uma atitude extremamente gentil, pois ele se atrasaria para o trabalho), mas o menor não quis. Sabia que tinha que enfrentar isso tudo sozinho.

Suspirou, dando alguns passos vacilantes em direção ao estreito caminho de pedra. Por mais que o tempo estivesse agradável, pois estavam em pleno verão, tudo ali parecia muito mais frio e sem cor. Talvez a culpa fosse da tristeza e saudade que se acumulavam a cada dia sobre todas aquelas pessoas que não mais acordariam. Ou talvez fosse apenas uma amostra palpável do que todos que ali entravam sentiam. Não sabia ao certo, mas por mais desolador que fosse aquela paisagem de concreto e cruzes, Frank se sentia muito mais sincero; verdadeiro. Não precisava se convencer de nada ali, nem sorrir ou fingir que estava tudo bem. Podia simplesmente permitir que as lágrimas caíssem e não ser julgado por isso.

Deu mais alguns passos, seus tênis finalmente tocando a grama esverdeada. Lembrava-se exatamente onde ficava a lápide dos pais; a memória do enterro se tornando ainda mais forte. Abraçou o próprio corpo, protegendo-se do vento gélido que tentava lhe convencer de que estava sozinho e perdido no mundo. Por mais que quisesse parecer forte, não conseguiria caminhar muito. Por sorte, a lápide estava próxima.

 _Frank e Linda Iero. Deixam apenas o filho único. “O fim é apenas o começo de uma grande aventura._ ”Frank soluçou, deixando-se cair ajoelhado contra a grama. As mãos esconderam seu rosto bonito contorcido em dor e ele teve vontade de gritar que tudo aquilo não era justo, mas se contentou apenas em soluçar alto mais uma vez; o corpo pequeno se sacudindo algumas vezes. Queria tanto os dois de volta que chegava a doer fisicamente.

Limpou as lágrimas, andando ajoelhado para próximo da lápide e se atirou sobre ela, abraçando-a com força; a bochecha pressionada contra o concreto áspero. Não estava se importando se ganharia mais um punhado de arranhões no rosto, queria que eles soubessem que os amava e que nunca os esqueceria.

Afastou-se levemente, enquanto continuava a soluçar, para observar as pequenas fotos ovais de seus pais na lápide. Linda com seu costumeiro sorriso maternal e Frank parecendo bem humorado com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Fungou alto, sentindo o corpo tremular.

\- Mãe, juro que se você voltasse eu nunca mais iria aqueles shows que você não gosta. – disse com um fio de voz, lágrimas ainda mais furiosas rolando por suas bochechas. – E pai, eu aprenderia beisebol e futebol americano. Sério. – acariciou as fotos, tentando, e falhando, sorrir. - Por que vocês tiveram que me deixar aqui, hein? Por que eu não fui junto? Por quê?

Com o silêncio em resposta, Frank fungou, deixando a cabeça pender para trás para que pudesse olhar o céu estrelado e já escuro. Sentiu novamente a brisa e algo quente em seu coração. Talvez Donald tivesse razão, eles deveriam realmente ouvir o que falava. Então por que se demonstrar tão desolado? Sabia que onde quer que eles estivessem ficariam tristes se o vissem naquele estado. Deveria encontrar no meio de toda aquela tristeza um motivo para a felicidade. E o motivo seria deixá-los felizes por saberem que estava aproveitando bem a oportunidade de estar vivo.

\- Desculpe, garoto. – Uma voz o fez se virar, um velho senhor parecendo tocado com ele ali abraçado a uma lápide. – Mas estamos fechando, preciso que vá para casa.

Frank concordou com a cabeça, rapidamente limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão ao se levantar. Olhou por uma última vez para a lápide, dando um sorriso emocionado, e virou as costas, caminhando rápido para a saída. Fechou os olhos quando já estava na calçada, mordiscando os lábios. _Eu amo vocês, irei fazer o possível para honrar essa chance que me deram_ , pensou enquanto começava novamente a caminhar, indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Voltou a sentir-se quente por dentro, como se estivesse sendo muito amado por alguém em algum lugar.

O caminho para casa fora tranqüilo e mesmo que se sentisse mais leve, parecia que havia corrido uma maratona. Mas estava extremamente realizado, o corpo dolorido não o incomodava. Virou a esquina, logo que desceu do ônibus, rapidamente caminhando até a casa dos Way. Abriu o portão verde, suspirando aliviado assim que, com alguns passos, se sentou no banco branco da varanda; não queria entrar agora. Até chamaria Cindy para fazer-lhe companhia, mas faria barulho.

Encostou a cabeça contra a pilastra, fechando os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços contra o peito. Por mais que aquele lugar lhe trouxesse uma paz tremenda, sentia que faltava alguma coisa. Bocejou, sentindo-se lento. O que será que faltava ali?

\- Frankie? – O menor ouviu uma voz distante e logo duas mãos quentes apertaram seus braços, o balançando levemente. Ele abriu os olhos, ainda sem processar direito as informações e encontrou íris verdes o olhando de forma preocupada. – Que diabos você está fazendo dormindo aqui fora?

 _Dormindo aqui fora?_  Frank piscou um pouco os olhos, sem entender e se ajeitou no banco branco, fitando Gerard ainda o encarando. Havia dormido ali?

\- Eu dormi? – perguntou bobamente.

Gerard revirou os olhos, sorrindo um pouco e levou uma das mãos até os fios negros para jogá-los para trás. Quando fez isso Frank percebeu a diferença. Estavam muito mais curtos e bagunçados, formando um leve topete. Ele entreabriu os lábios, ficando imóvel no banco. Gerard tinha conseguido ficar ainda mais bonito com aquele corte de cabelo.

\- Dormiu sim. E está todo sujo de grama. Aonde você foi?

O menor pareceu murchar e saiu de seu torpor, desviando o olhar para o chão. Abraçou com mais força o corpo, permanecendo em silêncio. Gerard, ao reparar aquilo, fez uma expressão novamente preocupada. O que tinha dito afinal de contas? Observou a grama grudada nos joelhos cobertos pela calça jeans combinados com a expressão cansada de Frank e sentiu um frio no estômago ao compreender.

Meio incerto, tocou o braço do menor, que não se mexeu. Tentava pensar em alguma coisa reconfortante para dizer, mas não era bom para consolar as pessoas. Resolveu puxá-lo para perto, abraçando-o com força. No começo, Frank pareceu surpreso e até demorou a correspondê-lo, mas logo ficou na ponta dos pés o apertando com a mesma intensidade. O abraço durou segundos, mas o menor conseguiu sentir toda a força que precisava.

Gerard pareceu sem jeito, dando palmadinhas nas costas do menor antes de se afastar.

\- Vamos entrar, você precisa de um doce. – murmurou antes de dar as costas, seguindo para o quintal.

Frank ainda ficou algum tempo ali parado, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios sem ele nem mesmo perceber. Enquanto corria em direção à cozinha, descobriu o que faltava naquela varanda: Gerard.


	14. Ego

Gerard arqueou as sobrancelhas assim que outra garota passando pelo corredor sorriu para ele. Era a terceira vez só no espaço de tempo em que tinha caminhado até o carro parado no estacionamento do Colégio para buscar a máquina digital. Hoje era o dia do Grande Jogo e todos os alunos, após as aulas, haviam corrido para a quadra. Mas Gerard sabia que Eliza o mataria se não tirasse fotos de sua tão esperada apresentação, então tivera que fazer o caminho contrário.

Debruçou-se contra o banco da frente, abriu o porta-luvas e rapidamente pegou o pequeno estojinho rosa que se destacava na bagunça de isqueiros, um guarda-chuva quebrado e velhos maços de cigarro amassados. Fez uma careta, por que garotas sempre tinham mania de comprar acessórios extremamente chamativos? Fechou a porta do carro, apertando o botão do alarme e voltou a entrar no Colégio, seguindo para a quadra.

Talvez Quinn estivesse com a razão. Não fazia mal nenhum se cuidar. Antes, se andasse pelos corredores não chamaria a atenção que estava chamando agora com o novo corte de cabelo. Não que fizesse alguma diferença, pois namorava, mas era sempre bom ver que outras pessoas além de sua namorada o desejavam. Sua auto-estima nunca tinha sido das melhores, principalmente pelo passado obeso que tinha, mas talvez fosse a hora de cuidar de si mesmo e sair do casulo que havia construído ao redor de si. Tinha se acostumado em ser ignorado ou caçoado, estava na hora de ver que havia crescido e mudar um pouco a atitude.

Desceu as grandes escadarias, notando o quão lotadas estavam as arquibancadas. Era sempre um grande evento quando os jogos aconteciam. Parecia que finalmente todos os alunos se uniam tornando-se uma grande massa uniforme para torcer com unhas e dentes pelo time do Colégio. Sorriu assim que Quinn acenou em um dos bancos da primeira arquibancada; ele não estava nem um pouco feliz de estar ali. Quando começara a namorar com Gabrielle ela ainda não era _cheerdleader_ , havia entrado para o grupo quando virou amiga de Eliza. O amigo odiava ver a namorada dançando com pequenas roupas na frente do Colégio inteiro; Gerard até compartilhava a mesma opinião, mas havia se acostumado em três anos de namoro.

Sentou-se ao lado dos amigos, rindo de forma zombeteira assim que viu que Valo estava de boné e cara fechada por causa do sol.

\- O vampiro está queimando? – perguntou enquanto retirava o blazer azul marinho. Arregaçou as mangas da camisa branca até os cotovelos, sentindo-se muito mais fresco. – Está sentindo o cheiro de carne queimada, Quinn?

\- Gerard, cala a boca. Como se você fosse extremamente negro e adorasse pegar um sol. – retrucou Valo com azedume, cruzando os braços. – Ganhou esse topetinho do Elvis Presley e está se achando o Rei da Piada agora, não é?

\- Não desconte no Gerard toda a sua fúria invejosa de cabelo ondulado, Ville. – Quinn sorriu de forma debochada enquanto se debruçava no corrimão, que separava os primeiros bancos das arquibancadas do campo, para olhar o amigo. – Você está com ciúmes porque ele pode ter um topete e você não.

\- _Blablablabla._  – Valo imitou Quinn, revirando os olhos em seguida. – Vai procurar o que fazer, loira oxigenada.

Gerard balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso de canto e pegou os óculos escuros que estavam enganchados em sua calça jeans, colocando-os rapidamente no rosto. Apalpou o bolso traseiro, erguendo-se levemente do banco para conseguir retirar o maço de cigarros, desamassando-os levemente. Levou um dos tubinhos brancos dos deuses até o canto dos lábios finos, ascendendo-o com o isqueiro vermelho para tragá-lo longamente. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás assim que expeliu a fumaça, jogando os fios para trás com a mão livre, afrouxando o aperto de sua gravata listrada em vermelho e azul em seguida.

\- Não é que o Way sabe ser sexy? – Bert falou alto em uma das arquibancadas mais atrás. O moreno virou o rosto notando todo o grupo olhando para ele fixamente. – E aí, tem telefone?

Gerard riu um pouco, o corpo ainda meio virado para t  
rás, e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Só passo o telefone depois do primeiro encontro. – respondeu e assim que o grupo arregalou os olhos, balançou a cabeça negativamente, divertido. – Mas só para garotas, desista, McCracken.

\- Poxa, você me iludiu! – ele voltou a falar alto, fingindo uma expressão desolada.

Gerard olhou para Frank, este com os olhos levemente estreitados pelo o sol. Sorriu matreiro, dando um aceno rápido com a mão.

\- O único para quem eu abri exceção foi o Frank e se ele passar meu telefone a você estará morto! – brincou, com a voz abafada pelo cigarro no canto da boca. Ao notar a vermelhidão nas bochechas do menor continuou. – Aliás, vê se me liga mais algumas vezes, Frankie.

O moreno se virou novamente de costas, Frank com os olhos arregalados. Assim que o menor virou o rosto para os amigos todos eles o encaravam com a mesma expressão maliciosa, idêntica a que haviam feito para Matt na parte da manhã quando o garoto chegara com um roxo no pescoço.

\- Que é que foi? – perguntou ainda de olhos arregalados; as bochechas ainda mais vermelhas. – Eu nunca saí com ele.

\- Alguém aqui disse que você saiu, Frankie? – perguntou Alicia com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Não! Parem de me olhar desse jeito! – ele virou o corpo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos para depois cruzar os braços. – Que mania de achar que eu tenho um caso com o Gerard.

\- E alguém aqui já disse que você tem um caso com ele? – Brian fez o mesmo que Alicia, dando seu costumeiro sorriso irônico.

\- Viu como é legal, Frank? – Matt riu alto, animado por finalmente não ser o único alvo de comentários maliciosos.

\- O senhor que se resuma a sua insignificância, Good. Você tem um chupão quase preto no pescoço e até agora não nos contou a estória de como foi que aconteceu. – Alicia logo cortou o amigo, olhando-o de forma atravessada. – Você está sem direito algum de caçoar do Frankie.

O menor mostrou a língua, Matt logo fechando a cara.

\- Mas nos responda, Frankie, como ele é sem camisa? – Bert perguntou, caçoando de Frank por saber que ele ficaria envergonhado. – Tem belos atrativos?

Frank engasgou com a própria saliva, mal acreditando no que ouvia. Resmungou alto por um rápido ‘sim, tem’ ter passado por sua mente e abriu e fechou os lábios várias vezes como um peixe fora d’água. Assim que notou que os amigos pareceram surpresos com sua reação, apertou mais os braços cruzados ficando na defensiva.

\- Você realmente o viu sem camisa não é? – Bert voltou a falar, mas agora parecendo abobalhado. Virou-se para Brian, mudando sua expressão para uma de admiração. – Esse menino é um prodígio. Essa cara de anjo nunca me enganou. Olha aí Brian, você ganhou um rival à altura para concorrer no prêmio de maior ‘come quieto’ da história.

Todos riram e Frank sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhado. Estava pensando em formas de fugir, caso os amigos voltassem a interrogá-lo, mas não foi necessário, o jogo logo se iniciou fazendo-os voltarem suas atenções para a quadra.

As _cheerdleaders_  foram as primeiras a entrar; Eliza sendo a primeira da fileira. Ela sorria radiante com seu micro-uniforme azul marinho com detalhes em vermelho e branco e soprou um beijo insinuante para a primeira fileira, onde Gerard estava sentado. Frank virou o rosto vendo que ele assoviou em resposta, fazendo-o ficar levemente incomodado. Ainda não conseguia entender como Gerard conseguia namorar uma garota como aquela. Elas cumprimentaram a platéia com seus pompons azuis brilhantes e logo se posicionaram para começar a abertura do jogo.

Apesar de achar inútil todas aquelas _cheerdleaders_  dançando vulgarmente, Frank não pôde deixar de admitir que elas dançavam bem. Dava para perceber que elas haviam realmente se dedicado ao treinamento enquanto faziam acrobacias difíceis no ar com seus mastros. Era o sonho delas estarem ali se apresentando, não podia julgá-las. Até porque, deveria confessar, se fosse uma garota com certeza gostaria de receber toda a atenção que elas recebiam e os namorados que tinham.

Bert, Matt e Alicia não pararam de gritar o jogo todo, o que fez com que ficassem quase completamente sem voz ao término do mesmo. Enquanto andavam em direção à saída do Colégio entre a multidão de alunos empolgados, Frank sorriu sozinho. Podia ter perdido seus pais, mas ganhara uma família nova. Bert era o primo engraçado, aquele você não consegue parar de rir nem por um segundo quando está a seu lado, Matt e Alicia os primos pirracentos que brigavam toda hora, mas em dois segundos já estavam se socando e rindo de novo, Brian o primo que contava as aventuras mirabolantes só para te deixar encantado, Michael o irmão que ele nunca tinha tido e Gerard...

Olhou mais a frente, vendo-o entre os amigos. Ele parecia muito mais seguro e muito mais bem humorado. Não conseguia defini-lo ainda. Gerard ainda continuava a ser uma incógnita com seu jeito amplo de ver o mundo. Frank ficava maravilhado pela forma com que ele achava uma explicação detalhada até para as pequenas coisas corriqueiras que aconteciam. O admirava por simplesmente ser completamente diferente de todas as pessoas que conhecia. Por isso não conseguia encaixá-lo em nenhum tipo de parentesco ou estereotipo, ele era único.

\- Quero um sorvete. – disse Alicia rouca, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ela fazia beicinho, sacudindo a camisa de Matt. – Por favor?

Matt virou o rosto, empinando o nariz de forma emburrada. Tentou afastá-la de sua camisa, mas não conseguiu.

\- Não adianta me pedir. – retrucou, também rouco. – Você zombou de mim a manhã toda.

\- E você é muito idiota para querer sorvete. Aliás, vocês dois são muito idiotas. Alicia por querer sorvete e Matt por vir no Colégio estando de suspensão. – Brian fez uma expressão de desgosto, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Sinceramente, não sei como sou amigo de vocês.

\- Realmente. Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar. – Bert deu palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas largas de Matt. – Você foi muito estúpido vindo para cá podendo ficar em casa.

O maior fechou a cara, cruzando os braços.

\- Vocês me pegaram para Cristo hoje hein?

Frank riu um pouco, abraçando o amigo para tentar fazê-lo se sentir melhor, mas nada melhoraria sua cara mal-humorada. Bom, o pequeno garoto chamado Jhon até o animaria, mas ele não estava por perto no momento.

\- Sim, cadê todos os pregos para martelarmos em você? – disse Brian sarcasticamente, rindo em seguida. – Mas já quer ficar só de cueca de novo, Matt? Virou costume agora?

Ele bufou, revirando os olhos assim que se afastou pisando forte contra o gramado. Brian, Alicia, Bert e Frank riram, Matt realmente não sabia brincar.

\- Vocês não estão pegando muito pesado com ele? – perguntou Frank, sentando-se no gramado. O dia estava maravilhoso com o céu azul limpinho de nuvens e o sol radiante. – Acho que ele ficou chateado.

\- Nada, ele já acostumou. – Alicia respondeu sorridente, sentou-se ao lado de Frank, seu próximo alvo para pedir sorvete. – Frankie! Você não quer me dar um sorvete, não?

Frank iria levantar para ir em direção ao sorveteiro, mas teve uma idéia repentina, abrindo um sorriso animado. Pediu a amiga que esperasse e saiu correndo entre os alunos, procurando o mais novo dos Way. Assim que o achou próximo ao pipoqueiro conversando com os amigos, tocou seu ombro para chamá-lo, ofegante.

\- Mikes! Posso falar com você?

O garoto sorriu, balançando a cabeça positivamente e se afastou alguns passos da rodinha, olhando-o.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- A Alicia quer um sorvete. – Michael arqueou as sobrancelhas e Frank riu um pouco. – Estava pensando se você não queria comprar e levar lá para ela.

\- Ficou louco?! – ele exclamou de olhos arregalados. - Ela perceberia na hora que gosto dela!

\- E ela não tem que saber, Mikes? Se ela não souber uma hora, você nunca vai saber se ela gosta de você ou não. – Frank deu um sorriso encorajador, apertando de leve o ombro de Michael. – Eu vou voltar lá e falar que não achei o sorveteiro, aí você aparece, ta?

\- Não sei se vou fazer isso, Frankie. – disse amedrontado. – E se—

\- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

O menor deu mais um sorriso, voltando a caminhar entre a multidão. Assim que avistou os amigos sentados no gramado acenou. Alicia fazendo uma expressão decepcionada por perceber que ele não trazia o seu tão desejado sorvete.

\- Poxa, Frankie, achei que você ia me trazer. – disse fazendo uma voz chorosa. Ao receber um tapa de Brian na nuca, ela riu. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, já superei!

Frank balançou os ombros, sorrindo ao se sentar. Esperava que Michael realmente tomasse coragem para se aproximar da amiga, porque tinha percebido que ele gostava dela de verdade. E conhecendo-a como conhecia, sabia que ela não zombaria dele se fosse gentil. Era bom poder ajudar as pessoas que gostava.

Desviou o olhar, voltando a observar Gerard, este apoiado contra o carro. Eliza estava entre suas pernas, os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela falava algumas coisas e Gerard apenas concordava em silêncio, mas assim que os dois se beijaram, o menor não conseguiu olhar. Fixou o olhar no gramado esverdeado com uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago. Ainda não entendia direito porque se incomodava tanto com aquela garota.

\- Alicia? – Ao ouvir a voz de Michael, Frank ergueu o rosto, vendo-o levemente corado e sem os óculos. Sorriu, balançando a cabeça positivamente, tentando passar-lhe confiança; o que fez com que ele arrumasse a postura e desse um pequeno sorriso de canto. – Alguém me contou que você queria um sorvete, então... eu resolvi trazer um para você. – finalizou um tanto rápido demais.

A garota olhou-o surpresa, piscando os olhos azuis algumas vezes. Aceitou o sorvete estendido em sua direção e sorriu radiante para Michael, agradecida.

\- Poxa, obrigada por me trazer. – Ela parecia realmente surpresa que um dos Way conseguisse ser tão gentil com alguém e ficou o observando virar as costas, correndo de volta para os amigos. Virou-se para Frank. – Eu fico cada dia mais curiosa para saber como você fala com os Way. Nunca vejo vocês juntos no Colégio.

Frank balançou os ombros, deixando o corpo cair contra a grama; a cabeça apoiada na mochila. Não queria conversar sobre isso ainda, esperaria o momento certo. Não queria estragar o momento de Michael contando aos amigos que conhecia os Way porque morava com eles após o acidente fatal dos pais.

Suspirou, não prestando real atenção na conversa dos amigos. Por que havia perdido metade de sua animação ao ver Gerard com Eliza? Não podia estar deixando-se envolver, podia?   



	15. Help Me

\- Frankie, você... você acha que fica melhor assim? – perguntou Michael para um Frank ainda meio lento pelo sono; o menor tentava caçar as meias que haviam ido parar embaixo da cama. – Eu marquei oculista esta tarde e estou pensando em substituir meus óculos.

\- Substituir? – ele perguntou bocejando, sentando-se na cama para vestir a meia branca fugitiva nos pés descalços. – Mas esta armação não está boa?

\- Está. – ele fez uma pausa silenciosa de poucos minutos. - É, você tem razão, vou ficar com eles.

Frank se virou, olhando Michael parado em frente ao espelho observando a própria imagem refletida com uma expressão dividida entre dúvida e decepção. Levantou-se, indo lentamente em sua direção para parar ao seu lado.

\- Desculpe, Mikes, eu não entendi a pergunta. Você quer ficar sem os óculos, é isso?

O mais magro suspirou desanimado, voltando a colocar os óculos de aro grosso no rosto. Afastou-se do espelho cabisbaixo e se atirou contra a cama bagunçada de Frank, esticando várias vezes o lençol entre os dedos.

\- Sei lá, queria mudar um pouco. Você viu o Gerard como está mais animado com o visual novo? Achei que deveria fazer o mesmo. Estou há tanto tempo assim. – Voltou a tirar os óculos, segurando-os virados para si para olhá-los. – Estou tão acostumado a me chamarem de nerd ou quatro olhos que nunca cogitei a possibilidade de abandoná-los.

Frank fez uma expressão compreensiva, sentando-se de frente para o amigo para poder olhá-lo melhor. Realmente os irmãos Way tinham muitos problemas. Não só com as outras pessoas, mas com si mesmos também. Sabia que não tinha toda a autoconfiança que desejava, mas não se sentia tão para baixo como os dois em relação à aparência. Pelo o que tinha entendido Gerard só havia caído na real de que era atraente depois que foi obrigado a cortar o cabelo. E Michael também precisava de um empurrãozinho.

\- Escuta, Mikes. Se você quer mudar, ótimo. Mas se você se sente bem assim e só está querendo mudar porque os outros caçoam de você, não faça isso. As pessoas têm que gostar de você do jeito que você é e não por sua aparência

\- E isso realmente funciona, Frankie? – o maior ergueu o rosto, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Sabemos que não. Você deve saber disso melhor do que eu, porque enquanto eu só escuto o quão nerd sou com meus óculos, você tem que agüentar as pessoas te julgando porque só quer ser feliz como todo mundo.

O menor suspirou, concordando com um aceno. Sabia que não adiantaria falar para o mais novo dos Way que não deveria se importar com o que os outros diziam, porque ele mesmo sabia como doía ouvir coisas negativas a seu respeito.

Todos nós passamos por fases em nossas vidas. A primeira consiste em ignorarmos tudo e nos apegarmos a algo que nos dê a falsa sensação de que estamos seguros. E a segunda é quando finalmente percebemos que não tem como continuar a viver com tantos muros nos protegendo, então resolvemos finalmente enfrentar a tudo de cabeça erguida. Sabemos que ainda vai doer e que as cicatrizes demorarão a se formar, mas isto é o sentido básico da vida. De ser um ser humano convivendo em uma sociedade.

\- E... eu realmente gosto dela, sabe? – Michael continuou a falar depois uma pausa. Coçou a nuca com um suspiro. – Você tinha razão sobre eu nunca saber se iria dar certo se não tentasse. E quero me esforçar para conseguir. Pelo menos se não der certo eu vou estar tranqüilo porque sei que fiz o possível.

  
Frank sorriu, concordando orgulhoso com a cabeça. Realmente torcia para que tudo desse certo para os dois, porque sabia o quanto Michael gostava de Alicia pela forma carinhosa com que falava o nome dela. Os dois se encararam, sorrindo um para o outro e o menor se levantou, pegando pensativo o blazer azul-marinho posto sobre a cadeira do computador. Desejava do fundo de seu coração que algum dia alguém o amasse daquele jeito. Já havia gostado de várias pessoas antes, mas nunca se apaixonado de verdade. E pelo que sabia ninguém havia se apaixonado por ele daquela forma tão pura.

Olhou Michael pelo canto do olho com um pequeno sorriso, segurando a alça da mochila. O mais bonito era que ele não a conhecia e nem a idealizava. Não era como se ele criasse teorias mirabolantes de como Alicia era ou como devia se portar perto dos amigos. Simplesmente gostava da garota apenas a observando de longe todos os dias. E como os olhos dele brilhavam quando a via. Engraçado que quando via pessoas tão apaixonadas assim sentia-se muito mais feliz por saber que o verdadeiro amor ainda existia no coração dos seres humanos.

\- Mikes? – chamou enquanto seguiam para a porta aberta do quarto. Estavam ligeiramente atrasados para o Colégio. – O que é que você mais gosta na Alicia?

O maior só respondeu assim que parou no topo das escadas. Coçou a nuca sem graça, mas sorriu, parecendo conseguir visualizar perfeitamente o que diria.

\- O sorriso. Ela sempre está sorrindo e os olhos dela sempre estão brilhando. É realmente muito bonito. – Tossiu um pouco, rapidamente descendo as escadas, envergonhado.

Frank sorria enquanto descia as escadas em direção a cozinha; o maior muito mais a frente. Donald já os aguardava a mais ou menos dez minutos no carro, mas mesmo assim acenou bem-humorado quando eles chegaram. Suspirou pensativo enquanto passava pela varanda, observando os bancos brancos vazios. Conseguia compartilhar a felicidade de Michael e compreendê-lo perfeitamente, mas não entendia bem o porquê.

**x-x**

\- Senhor Way? – chamou Shirley, a professora de Educação Física. O rapaz estava sentado tranquilamente na primeira fileira das arquibancadas, agora vazias, e virou o rosto para olhá-la quando ela se aproximou; segurava uma prancheta. – Você está ciente de que seu atestado médico acabou ontem?

\- Ontem!? – ele exclamou surpreso. Arregalou os olhos, ainda mais verdes pela radiação do sol, e bateu as mãos contra as coxas. – Mas isso não pode ser verdade, professora.

\- Você acha que eu estou mentindo? – ela retrucou com azedume erguendo as sobrancelhas. Com o silêncio amuado do aluno, deu um sorriso. – Vá se trocar, aposto como seu amigo Allman adoraria fazer dupla com você na aula de hoje.

Gerard bufou mal-humorado e ignorou o sorriso irônico que Quinn lhe dava. Sim, o amigo loiro realmente adorava fazer dupla com ele, principalmente porque o fazia correr como um idiota pela quadra para buscar as bolas que mandava longe de propósito, pois sabia o quanto odiava Educação Física. Praguejou alto enquanto vestia a regata branca e o ridículo short azul com detalhes em vermelho; xingava em pensamento todas as gerações da família obscura de Valo. O maldito sempre conseguia atestados médicos infinitos.

Saiu novamente para a quadra, indo a contragosto em direção a Quinn que ainda sorria. Parou em sua frente cruzando os braços com força contra o peito; a expressão fechada.

\- Foi você que lembrou a ela, não é? – Sua voz quase soou como um rosnado e assim que o loiro riu, grunhiu alto querendo gritar um palavrão. – Quinn, você vai se ferrar tanto por isso...

\- E o senhor vai se ‘ferrar’, Way, se não começar a se alongar agora. – A voz da professora soou próxima a ele, fazendo com que sua vontade de gritar palavrões aumentasse. – A não ser que queria ir para a diretoria.

Bufou, enquanto fazia os alongamentos a contragosto. Quando terminou, Quinn batia a bola de Vôlei contra o chão com força, dando cortadas todas as vezes que ela subia para fazê-la pingar mais alto. Ergueu a sobrancelha, quem ele queria impressionar, afinal? Queria que ele explodisse com aquela maldita bola estúpida. Aliás, queria que a fitinha ridícula amarela que estava no braço do amigo, por ele ser o capitão do time do Colégio, pegasse fogo só para ter o prazer sádico de se vingar de uma punição tão grande quanto aquela.

\- Vai jogar ou não? – resmungou alto assim que fazia mais ou menos cinco minutos que ele fazia a mesma coisa. – Ou você quer ficar brincando com a bola? Por que você não arranja mais uma para você se sentir mais familiarizado?

Quinn ergueu o rosto, olhando-o atravessado. Jogou a bola com força contra Gerard, rindo debochado assim que ela acertou a barriga do amigo, deixando-o sem ar. Afastou-se alguns passos apenas para alcançar a garrafinha d’água no banco próximo às arquibancadas, tomando alguns goles e aproveitando para molhar o rosto. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, fazendo os cabelos loiros grudarem levemente contra seu rosto molhado; algumas gotas ainda escorriam por seu pescoço. Agachou-se, deixando as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos em posição de defesa.

\- Te desafio a jogar três cortes comigo. – disse, dando um sorriso de canto.

Gerard revirou os olhos, Quinn realmente se achava o Rei do Vôlei. Grande coisa, afinal. Jogou a bola para o alto, mandando-a com um toque para o amigo e assim que recebeu de volta cortou contra ele, mas não o acertou. Ele sorriu convencido e fez o mesmo depois que buscou a bola no outro canto da quadra, mas assim que cortou não acertou por um triz o nariz fino e arrebitado de Gerard; este arregalou os olhos. Olhou para Quinn como se esperasse algum pedido de desculpas, mas o outro apenas balançou os ombros de forma relaxada.

Fechou a cara novamente, correndo em direção às arquibancadas. Quando ergueu o rosto viu que alguns alunos já estavam ali, pois o próximo horário seria o intervalo. Iria se afastar, mas Bert gritou seu nome fazendo-o parar para olhá-lo.

\- Belo shorts, Way! – Ele aplaudiu de pé sobre o banco da arquibancada e Gerard lhe mostrou o dedo do meio mesmo que sorrisse. – E você está delicioso todo molhadinho, Quinn, minha rainha! – gritou mais alto, mandando um beijo no ar entre a multidão de alunos.

O amigo loiro gritou um palavrão em resposta, fazendo com que alunos mais próximos rissem ou o olhassem com reprovação. Ele se aproximou carrancudo de Gerard, os dois caminhando para próximo do grupo.

Gerard iria entreabrir os lábios para cumprimentá-los, mas um garoto, um pouco maior que Frank, que nunca havia visto se aproximou pulando em Matt; todos virando o rosto para observar a cena. O maior corou, tentando fazê-lo soltar seu pescoço, mas ele não o soltou, sorrindo tranqüilo para todas as pessoas que o olhavam.

\- Que bom que vocês estão todos aqui. Sei que o Matt ainda não deve ter falado meu nome para vocês, mas eu sou Jhon O’Callaghan. – Ele sorriu, acenando, e continuou, parecendo mais empolgado. – Queria convidar vocês para a festa que vai ter amanhã lá em casa. Meus pais foram viajar e eu queria muito fazer algo bem legal lá. E como vocês são amigos do Matt estão convidados!

Bert gritou alto, comemorando com alguma dancinha estranha que foi logo compartilhada por Alicia. Brian apenas revirou os olhos, escondendo o rosto em uma das mãos como se não quisesse ser reconhecido no meio daquelas duas pessoas loucas dançando sobre as cadeiras e colocou Frank em sua frente; o menor rindo gostosamente.

Gerard o olhou, mas assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, ele desviou o olhar, olhando Quinn que parecia dividido se iria ou não aceitar a oferta de aparecer na festa de um garoto mais novo, que nunca havia visto, e que era ‘amigo’ do grupo de pessoas que havia se aproximado por acaso nos últimos dias. Eles trocaram um olhar confuso, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Nem sabiam se o convite tinha servido para eles, então não diriam nada.

\- Vocês vão, não é? – Frank perguntou, apenas para fazer Gerard o olhar de novo. Assim que conseguiu a atenção do maior sorriu. – Vai ser divertido.

\- Mas eu nem conheço o garoto. – ele respondeu, olhando O’Callaghan, ainda abraçado em Matt, parecendo ainda bastante animado. – Na verdade eu nem falo direito com todos os seus amigos, o que eu iria fazer lá?

\- Se divertir? – O menor fez a sua melhor expressão pidona e se aproximou de Gerard, apertando as bochechas dele, levemente chacoalhando o rosto pálido. – Vamos lá, Ger, você precisa se divertir um pouco, dar risada e relaxar! – cantarolou feliz.

O maior o afastou rindo, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Segurou a mão do pequeno entre as suas, inclinando levemente o rosto para podê-lo olhar nos olhos diretamente.

\- Mas eu me divirto sempre, do jeito que você está falando parece que eu não faço nada!

\- Nunca fez nada comigo, ué! O que custa uma vez na sua vida não se isolar apenas com seus amigos e sair comigo? Até o Mikes vai. Sério, vai ser muito legal!

Assim que Brian pigarreou, Gerard e Frank viraram os rostos encontrando os amigos os encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas olhando para suas mãos juntas. Assim que Gerard percebeu as largou rapidamente, dando alguns passos e piscou um pouco os olhos; o menor corando fortemente.

\- A gente vai ver se dá para ir, ok? – disse levemente sem graça e deu um aceno antes de olhar para Quinn, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça indicando para eles seguirem para o vestiário, pois a aula tinha acabado. – Depois a gente se fala melhor.

Assim que andava com o amigo loiro a seu lado, ainda resmungando por Bert ter dado em cima dele mais uma vez, Gerard franziu a testa observando as próprias mãos. Elas ainda estavam quentes, guardando o calor de Frank ali pelos poucos momentos em que suas mãos estavam juntas e era uma sensação estranhamente confortável. Mordeu com força o lábio inferior, até sentindo um pouco de dor. Desde quando segurava mão de garotos e se sentia confortável? Desde quando sorria daquele jeito quando sabia de alguma festa idiota?

Frank realmente não estava fazendo bem a seus nervos.

\- Amor! – Eliza gritou assim que viu o namorado entrando no vestiário. Gerard arregalou os olhos. Ela podia estar dentro do vestiário masculino?

\- Oi Liz! – ele respondeu, não parecia muito feliz com a presença da namorada. Ainda se questionava sobre como Frank conseguia mexer com ele, sem sua permissão. – Você não quer esperar lá fora?

\- Não, não. – respondeu balançando a cabeça, os fios loiros esvoaçando suavemente. Cumprimentou Quinn, quando este passou para os chuveiros, com um aceno. – Você viu as pessoas que estão lá fora? Não vou ficar perto delas.

Gerard sentiu uma leve pontada na testa assim que a ouviu. Sabia que ‘as pessoas que estavam lá fora’ eram os amigos de Frank e o próprio. Por mais estranhos que eles fossem e completamente transviados dos padrões da sociedade, não gostou de ouvir a forma debochada com que ela falava. Afinal de contas, eles não tinham feito nada de mal a ela além de um deles derrubar refrigerante em sua roupa. Ficou em silêncio, retirando a mochila do armário para pegar sua toalha, separando o uniforme ao deixá-lo em cima do banco.

\- Então, nós vamos ao cinema amanhã. Eu vou comemorar com o time o nosso sucesso na apresentação de ontem e será muito divertido. Aí poderíamos comprar uma roupa para você hoje lá no shopping—

\- Liz. – Gerard a interrompeu, fechando o armário com mais força que o necessário. Encarou a namorada, tentando ao máximo controlar sua irritação. – Será que a gente não podia falar sobre isso depois?

\- Mas falar sobre o que? Já está resolvido! – ela colocou as duas mãos contra a cintura, arqueando a sobrancelhas. – Só vim te avisar que nós vamos ao shopping mais tarde.

\- Não, nós não vamos ao shopping hoje à tarde. - respondeu atravessado, sem pensar. – Você nem me perguntou se eu quero realmente ir nesse tal encontro com você.

\- E precisa perguntar? Você é meu namorado, então deve comigo.

Gerard bufou, atirando a toalha branca felpuda que segurava contra o banco. Não sabia porquê, mas hoje, particularmente, Eliza falando daquele jeito estava o deixando seriamente irritado. Primeiro por se achar superior às outras pessoas e segundo por achar que tinha poder sobre ele para designar os locais que tinha que ir posar como um figurante enquanto ela o exibia.

\- Eu não vou ao seu encontro. Eu tenho outra coisa para fazer. – disse categoricamente.

\- E eu posso saber onde é que você vai? – ela quase gritou, os olhos azuis brilhando furiosos.

\- A uma festa que me chamaram para ir.

Eliza arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso debochado ao namorado. Cruzou os braços fortemente contra o peito, aproximando-se como uma cobra venenosa pronta para atacar sua presa.

\- Quer dizer então que você vai à festa do tal O’Callaghan? Está adorando sociabilizar com os estranhos, Gerard?

\- Eliza, já chega, eu não vou ficar discutindo com você na hora do meu intervalo. – O moreno virou as costas, novamente pegando a toalha para seguir em direção aos chuveiros. Mas não conseguiu chegar muito longe, pois Eliza segurou seu braço com força, parando em sua frente. – O que é que foi agora?

\- O que é que foi agora?! – repetiu irritada com a voz embargada. Ergueu o rosto para conseguir encarar Gerard nos olhos, parecia dividida entre gritar ou chorar. – Você não quer sair comigo para ir a uma festa idiota cheia de pessoas esquisitas e ainda não quer falar comigo direito!

\- Eliza, me diz por que você faz tanta questão de eu ir a esse encontro. Suas amigas vão estar lá e vai ser a comemoração de _vocês_ , não minha. Nós vamos apenas para nos divertir, você mesmo acabou de dizer que eles não passam de estranhos, o que é que eu poderia fazer lá? Quinn e Ville vão comigo, nós só vamos dar uma olhada para saber o que está rolando. Meu irmão também vai e eu preciso saber onde é para que ele não faça besteiras.

Eliza fez uma expressão emburrada, fazendo biquinho. Rodeou o pescoço do namorando esperando que ele a beijasse, mas quando Gerard não o fez, bufou, roubando um selinho.

\- Certo. Tudo bem dessa vez. – disse a contragosto. – Só porque eles são esquisitos e eu sei que com certeza vocês farão algo para humilhá-los.

Gerard concordou apenas para que ela parasse de falar. Depois de um abraço, conseguiu que ela finalmente saísse do vestiário e o deixasse tomar sua ducha em paz. Assim que entrou no Box, retirando a regata, o shorts e as boxers, deixando-as sobre o pequeno muro de azulejos que tinha ao lado, ligou o chuveiro. A água gelada foi como uma benção para seu corpo quente e retraído. Fechou os olhos, imaginando que todas aquelas gotas levariam embora todo o estresse que sentia. Ás vezes Eliza realmente o tirava do sério.

Suspirou, sabendo que não poderia demorar, pois metade de seu tempo tinha sido desperdiçado com discussões desnecessárias. Pegou rapidamente o sabonete, começando a fazer espuma contra o corpo enquanto o esfregava contra a pele. Encostou a testa contra o azulejo frio depois de um tempo, deixando que a espuma se dissipasse enquanto a água caia; estava confuso. Ainda não sabia porque tinha dito a Eliza que queria ir à festa, se nem mesmo tinha certeza de que queria ir há dois segundos atrás. Mas tinha que dar razão a Frank, raramente se divertia. Uma festa fora de sua rotina entediante seria ótimo.

Fechou o registro, enrolando a toalha na cintura ao sair molhado do Box em direção aos armários; seu uniforme ainda esquecido sobre o banco de madeira. Viu que Quinn estava pronto e esperando-o sentado com uma expressão entediada. Sorriu, finalmente havia se vingado do amigo por fazê-lo esperar por tanto tempo.

\- Então nós vamos a aquela festa? – Quinn disse assim que ele estava próximo, parecia animado. – E sem namoradas?

\- E sem namoradas. – repetiu Gerard tranqüilo. Vestiu a boxer por debaixo da toalha, desenroscando-a da cintura, em seguida, para secar o cabelo molhado. – Você quer ir?

\- Claro! Faz muito tempo que não fazemos um programa só de garotos. Será legal sair só nós três, mesmo que a gente não conheça ninguém.

Gerard concordou com um aceno, vestindo a calça jeans rapidamente. Virou o rosto levemente para encarar sua imagem refletida no pequeno espelho sujo e embaçado do vestiário. Eliza não tinha falado tantas besteiras assim, ele realmente precisava fazer compras para sair.

\- Quinn. Eu não sei que tipo de doença afetou meu cérebro por te falar isso, mas. – Olhou o amigo, fazendo uma expressão derrotada por saber o quão feliz ele ficaria ao ouvi-lo. – Mas, me leva para comprar roupas?

Quinn pareceu mortificado por um momento e pegou o celular no bolso traseiro da calça jeans, discando um número rapidamente. Esperou alguns segundos até a pessoa atender, franzindo a testa.

\- Valo? Oi. Chame uma ambulância, Gerard está louco. Encontre-nos daqui a dez minutos na quadra, vamos combinar o que iremos fazer depois da aula... Ele quer comprar roupas.

Assim que os dois saíram do vestiário, Quinn abraçou Gerard pelos ombros, sorrindo radiante.

\- Obrigado por realizar meu sonho, Gerard. – disse empolgado, apertando o amigo. – Prometo que amanhã nenhuma garota não olhará para você!

O moreno revirou os olhos. Já que estava saindo de sua rotina, deveria entregar-se por completo. Que mal faria afinal?


	16. Self Inflicted

Frank apagou mais uma vez tudo o que tinha escrito sobre as invasões bárbaras na Europa Ocidental. História era, definitivamente, uma das matérias que ele mais abominava e precisava entregar aquele trabalho amanhã, mas simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar. Estava um dia maravilhosamente lindo lá fora e todas as vezes que olhava pela porta aberta da cozinha conseguia ver o quão azul estava o céu; simpáticos raios de sol fazendo o vidro da janela brilhar. Era quase uma blasfêmia ser obrigado a ficar dentro de casa escrevendo sobre povos violentos que foram influência para a Arte Gótica enquanto podia estar tomando sorvete e recebendo o calor aconchegante de uma tarde de verão.

Suspirou, debruçando-se sobre o caderno. Além do dia lindo, que estava seriamente contribuindo para que não prestasse real atenção em seu dever de casa, ainda não havia esquecido Gerard, mais cedo, segurando suas mãos. Sentia-se uma garota por ficar tão preso a pequenos detalhes relevantes, mas seu estômago insistia em dar voltas quando pensava o quão próximo estava do mais velho dos Way.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e virou as próprias mãos para observá-las, pela décima vez em cinco minutos, mas logo se repreendeu. Não podia agir daquele jeito porque simplesmente não estava atraído por Gerard. O admirava, apenas isso.

 _Apenas admiração_. Repetiu mentalmente, da forma mais firme que conseguiu. Tinha que parar de ser tão vulnerável perto do outro garoto, pois ele poderia desconfiar novamente de sua opção sexual. E não tinham uma chance juntos mesmo, não deveria ficar se iludindo. _Iludindo, quem está se iludindo? Nós não temos nada._  Bufou, fechando o livro com força ao se levantar; a cadeira fazendo barulho ao se arrastar contra o piso. Estava quase convencido de que o calor deveria estar matando alguns de seus neurônios, senão todos.

Enquanto Frank guardava o material novamente na mochila, resmungando como um velho, Cindy adentrou na cozinha, balançando o rabo dourado por vê-lo. Sentou-se em frente ao dono, sua enorme língua rosada pendendo para fora pelo calor, e esticou uma das patinhas como se quisesse chamá-lo. Quando ele a olhou, latiu empolgada fazendo festa e finalmente conseguiu arrancar um sorriso do pequeno.

\- Olá, fofinha. – Frank disse enquanto acariciava carinhosamente as orelhas douradas de sua adorável Golden. – Como você está?

Cindy latiu, virando o focinho em direção a porta enquanto rodeava o dono. Frank arqueou as sobrancelhas não entendendo o que ela queria e piscou os olhos de forma confusa assim que ela sumiu pela porta aberta da cozinha. Pendurou a mochila em um dos ombros e caminhou em direção a sala, mas não conseguiu chegar nem à metade do corredor, pois novamente lá estava Cindy em sua frente o impedindo de continuar; a coleira de passeio presa em sua boca.

\- Ah, entendi. – Ele riu gostosamente, se abaixando para tirar a coleira e segurá-la. – E ok, você merece esse passeio, faz tempo que não fico com você.

Ela latiu empolgada, seguindo-o de perto enquanto Frank colocava a mochila sobre a cama. Sentou-se apenas para que o dono conseguisse colocar a coleira em seu pescoço e balançou o rabo dourado conforme eles andavam em direção ao quintal.

Quando já estavam na rua, Frank respirou fundo. Talvez realmente precisasse dar um passeio para colocar as idéias no lugar. Estava confundindo tudo e não podia se dar ao luxo de simplesmente aceitar que poderia estar tendo uma queda por Gerard, seria, no mínimo, catastrófico. Cindy latiu, andando mais rápido para puxar o menor. Ele arregalou os olhos, rindo novamente.

\- Tudo bem, fofinha, já parei de pensar, já parei.

Cindy respondeu apenas com um ‘[i]hunf[/i]’ e Frank sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Tomaria um sorvete e deixaria as preocupações de lado, afinal, precisava se divertir um pouco e Cindy era uma ótima companhia para isso.

Mesmo que quisesse que mais uma pessoa estivesse ali.

**x-x**

\- Cuidado que tem um corpo dentro desse armá—

Gerard arregalou os olhos assim que o controle do _Playstation_  tremeu contra sua mão; a imagem de um corpo deformado aparecendo na tela da TV. Virou o rosto assim que ouviu Quinn tossindo, engasgado com a pipoca, e riu um pouco pelo amigo ainda sustentar a expressão aterrorizada pela imagem. Quinn odiava os jogos de terror que ele e Ville jogavam, por mais que não admitisse que adorava assisti-los jogar.

\- Esse jogo é horrível. – o loiro sussurrou, depois de seu acesso de tosse, em um tom sombrio. – Sério, a gente não pode jogar Mário?

Gerard e Ville o encararam com os olhos semicerrados e ele revirou os olhos, colocando uma quantidade excessiva de pipoca dentro da boca de forma mal-humorada; voltou a olhar a TV mesmo sabendo que ainda teria muitos acessos de susto. Estavam jogando, mais uma vez, _Silent Hill_  e haviam feito um trato que se não ficasse atrapalhando o jogo, ascendendo as luzes e desligando ‘sem querer’ o vídeo-game da tomada, iriam sair para tomar sorvete como sugerira mais cedo.

\- Você tem que desviar dele e atirar. – murmurou Ville compenetrado enquanto Gerard desviava a personagem principal de uma enorme e nojenta cobra gigante com dentes ponte agudos, que soltava líquidos ácidos para se defender dos tiros.

\- Merda. – gritou Gerard assim que viu o ‘ _You’re Dead_ ’ na tela da TV. Deu um suspiro resignado e colocou o controle contra o chão. – Eu odeio esse chefão.

\- Mas se você quer ver o ‘final maligno’ precisa ir com esse número reduzido de balas. – respondeu Ville, também parecia resignado. – A gente pode tentar mais uma vez com uma outra tátic—

\- Não mesmo. – interrompeu Quinn balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Vocês disseram que a gente podia tomar sorvete e é isso que iremos fazer. – levantou-se, indo em direção às janelas para abrir as cortinas, finalmente iluminando o recinto com a luz do sol. Olhou atravessado para os amigos assim que eles resmungaram pela luminosidade. – Ah, qual é, morcegos, vocês não vão morrer se derem uma volta, certo?

Gerard e Ville se levantaram, a contragosto, e balançaram a cabeça positivamente. Quinn sempre estragava as sessões de [i]vídeo-game[/i] porque era lento demais para jogar e se entediava fácil por apenas assistir. E como era difícil conseguirem se livrar das namoradas para não fazerem nada, concordavam que também deveriam sair para dar uma volta.

\- E eu não esqueci que vamos fazer compras viu, Gerard? – o loiro voltou a se pronunciar e sorriu como um maníaco. – Estou tão empolgado.

Gerard resmungou um pouco e recebeu palminhas amigáveis de Ville nas costas. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando pedira a Quinn lhe ajudar a escolher uma roupa para a festa, mas não tinha como voltar atrás.

Quando saíram pela porta da frente, indo em direção a rua, Ville fechou a cara ao observar o quão forte estava o sol. Estava um dia terrivelmente quente e dava para ver o ar quente subindo do asfalto; distorcendo a visão mais ao longe. Por mais que adorasse sair com os amigos, poderiam sair mais a noite quando finalmente estivesse uma temperatura agradável e não mais poderiam derreter como picolés fora do congelador; sentia-se como um pingüim perdido na América do Sul. Quando Quinn começou a rir de seu mau-humor, o olhou atravessado, fechando a cara.

\- Ville, você quer um guarda-sol ou algo do tipo? – caçoou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Gerard prendeu uma risada, observando a rua em silêncio enquanto Ville e Quinn discutiam; sabia que se meter na briga dos dois sobraria para ele também.

Os gramados, antes esverdeados, estavam ralos e com uma coloração um tanto quanto amarelada pela falta de água. Por estarem no verão, todos aqueles que deixassem o regador ligado sofreriam multas altíssimas pelo racionamento de água que acontecia rotineiramente naquela época do ano; o que ocasionava plantas secas e muito mais calor. Havia várias crianças correndo pela rua, aproveitando o bom tempo para brincarem, e algumas senhoras conversando apoiadas contra os muros de suas casas. Apesar de não gostar de calor, era bom notar o quão mais feliz as pessoas ficavam.

Viraram a rua para seguirem em direção à praça próxima, a mesma em que Gerard levara Cindy para passear com Frank e Michael há algum tempo, e esperaram o sinal fechar para conseguirem atravessá-la.

Ao lembrar-se da cena do parque, Gerard sorriu. Fora a primeira vez em que conversara com Frank; engraçado como haviam se dado bem desde aquele dia. Gostava da presença do pequeno e sentia como se precisasse protegê-lo de tudo; ele parecia tão frágil que Gerard às vezes temia que pudesse quebrar. Olhou, sem nem mesmo perceber o que fazia, para as próprias mãos novamente sentindo o calor das mãos dele contra as suas; seu sorriso aumentando. Pensara, a um tempo atrás, que não havia algo melhor do que ter finalmente alguém perto de si que o entendia por completo, mas descobrira que estava errado. Sentir a textura da pele do menor contra os dedos era muito mais incrível.

Arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que pensara, abaixando rapidamente as mãos. Iria se repreender por estar sendo tão estúpido, mas visualizou um grande cão dourado correndo em sua direção em alta velocidade. Não houve tempo para tentar pará-la, pois Cindy logo pulou sobre si, quase o derrubando. Abriu um grande sorriso, acariciando-a de forma carinhosa.

\- Cindy! Que bom vê-la. – sussurrou vendo Quinn e Ville olharem-no com curiosidade por conversar com cães estranhos na rua.

\- _Cindy!_ – Gerard ergueu a cabeça assim que ouviu a voz conhecida de Frank; ele parecia estar realmente bravo e vinha correndo em sua direção. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar para [b]não[/b] correr de mim na rua? E se você fosse atropelada?!

A Golden escondeu o focinho entre as patas olhando o dono como se pedisse desculpas. Frank a olhou bravo, mas parecia tentar se controlar com todas as forças para não sorrir. Ergueu o rosto, pronto para se desculpar com quem quer que seja que Cindy havia ‘atacado’.

\- Olha me desculpa... - Ele parou abruptamente de falar, arregalando um pouco os olhos ao ver Gerard. Corou, segurando com mais força a coleira de Cindy entre as mãos. – Desculpa, Gerard. Ela saiu correndo e é muito mais forte.

Gerard sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Tudo bem, Frankie. Não tem problema. – Ele se agachou no chão, continuando a acariciar o pêlo macio e dourado de Cindy. Voltou-se para ela. – Vê se da próxima vez não corre assim pela rua, ok? Senão Frankie vai ter um ataque do coração.

Ela latiu em resposta, balançando o rabo animada. Ville sorriu com a cena e também se aproximou para acariciá-la; Cindy parecendo feliz por receber tanta atenção.

\- Ela é linda. – disse Quinn; seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam. Sorriu para Frank. – E parece muito bem cuidada.

\- Bem cuidada até demais. – retrucou o menor um tanto quanto emburrado por Cindy tê-lo o desobedecido. – Mas é uma boa garota.

Cindy novamente latiu e Frank revirou os olhos, os outros três garotos rindo. Ela realmente parecia entender tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor e não parecia satisfeita quando não conseguia fazer o dono sorrir.

\- Bom, mas nós já estamos indo, não é mesmo, mocinha? – Frank se aproximou da Golden, novamente a colocando presa na coleira e sorriu. – Desculpem novamente.

Eles se despediram rapidamente dando um rápido aceno e voltaram a caminhar. Depois de ter dado alguns passos, Gerard virou o rosto para trás encontrando Frank também virado; seus olhares se encontraram. O menor corou fortemente, dando um sorriso tímido e logo saiu correndo com Cindy, Gerard sentindo um estranho frio no estômago. Virou-se novamente, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça [i]jeans[/i], parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

\- Gerard, eu posso saber por que diabos você está sorrindo tanto? – Quinn perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

O outro ficou um tanto sem graça e coçou a nuca. Não sabia o real motivo, mas sentia-se estranhamente feliz quando Frank estava por perto. E talvez estivesse apenas de bom humor.

Mas não conseguia tirar a imagem das bochechas coradas de Frank de sua mente. Será que estava ficando louco?


	17. Control

Gerard, ao ver a porta do quarto de Michael entreaberta se aproximou, mas assim que iria abri-la para entrar lembrou-se que deveria bater, já que Frank também dormia no quarto; não queria repetir a dose de entrar e o garoto estar apenas de toalha. Pigarreou, batendo diversas vezes contra a madeira esperando resposta, que não demorou, pois logo seu irmão mais novo o olhava empolgado.

\- Gee! – exclamou, entreabrindo mais a porta para olhá-lo. Gerard arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso por vê-lo tão arrumado. Vestia uma calça apertada, estava sem óculos e seus fios estavam levemente bagunçados. – Por que não entrou?

\- Você divide o quarto agora, tenho que bater, lembra-se? – Michael revirou os olhos enquanto puxava o irmão para dentro do quarto. Fazia tempo que não entrava ali, por isso estranhou por alguns segundos as duas camas e os armários. E a ausência de Frank. – Onde Frank está?

\- Ah, ele foi tomar banho. Mas demora em se arrumar como uma noiva. – O mais novo jogou-se contra a cama e arqueou as sobrancelhas para Gerard por vê-lo ainda de uniforme. – Você não vai mais?

\- Vou, vou sim. Eu vim perguntar exatamente aonde é porque vamos lá na casa do Quinn nos arrumar juntos. – Gerard corou um pouco, sem graça porque sabia que garotas faziam isso. Mas Michael pareceu não se importar. – Você pode me passar o endereço?

\- Eu copio o endereço para você. Jhon passou o endereço para o Frank e o papel está bem aqui. – Demorou apenas segundos para que ele copiasse o endereço; escrito com a caligrafia arredondada de O’Callaghan. Entregou a cópia a Gerard, sorrindo. – Te vejo lá, Gee. Vê se não deixa de ir, você precisa se divertir um pouco.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça, rapidamente saindo do quarto do irmão. Foi em direção às escadas, pensativo. Por que diabos todas as pessoas ao seu redor estavam o mandando se divertir? Será que estava tão explícito assim que sua vida era absurdamente entediante? Terminou de descer as escadas, pegando a chave do carro sobre a mesinha da sala, abrindo a porta da frente. Sabia que estava um tanto quanto atrasado, mas festas eram sinônimo do não cumprimento de horários então não estava preocupado.

Assim que entrou no carro, dando ré para chegar à rua, ligou o rádio. Tocava alguma música animada que ele não conhecia, mas que o fez se sentir empolgado para sair. Esperava que esta noite fosse diferente de todas as sextas-feiras dos últimos três anos. Não agüentava mais fazer os mesmos programas sem graça e olhar vitrines nos [i]Shopping Centers[/i]. E estava feliz por ontem ter saído com os amigos para fazer ‘compras’, agora sabia o porquê de todas as garotas adorarem comprar roupas novas.

Valo foi o mais engraçado dos três. Nunca vira o amigo usar algo diferente de preto, mas Quinn parecia determinado a fazê-lo usar pelo menos uma cor diferente. E, milagrosamente, havia conseguido. A troca do preto para o vermelho fora a grande conquista da tarde. O amigo loiro não havia comprado nada, já que seu guarda-roupa lotado de roupas parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. E Gerard tinha inovado um pouco e ficado surpreso em perceber o quanto uma roupa ‘certa’ ajudava na autoconfiança das pessoas.

Estacionou o carro assim que chegou à casa de Quinn, desligando o rádio muito mais bem-humorado. Estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado em ir, mas resolveu não ficar cheio de neuras. Sabia que fazia muito tempo que não ia a uma festa, principalmente sem conhecer direito as pessoas que estariam lá, mas não o mataria sociabilizar um pouco e parecer descontraído. Seria um desafio e tanto, mas era algo que estava na hora de enfrentar.

Desceu do carro, dando alguns passos para atravessar a rua, e tocou a campainha da casa dos Allman. A aparência externa era parecidíssima com a sua, a única diferença era que não possuía dois andares nem a edícula. Por trás dos portões altos de ferro dava para se visualizar um belo jardim, cheio de roseiras. A senhora Allman dedicava a maior parte do tempo para aquelas flores, pois era uma renomada paisagista e muito amiga de Donna.

\- Gerard! – exclamou o amigo loiro animado abrindo rapidamente o portão. Cumprimentou-o com um abraço. – Achei que tinha desistido!

 _Quase,_  Gerard pensou, um tanto sem graça. Seu cérebro ainda estava pregando-lhe peças e advertindo que não seria uma boa idéia, mas ele o ignorava deliberadamente. Estava cansado de priorizar a razão e não fazer nada de divertido. Tinha apenas dezoito anos e não fazia quase nada que garotos normais da sua idade faziam, estava na hora de relaxar um pouco. Até porque, que mal lhe faria?

Os dois entraram na casa, encontrando Ville esparramado no belo sofá acinzentado da sala. Assistia a algum seriado policial, parecendo compenetrado na estória do episódio; seus olhos claros fixos na tela de TV. Quinn tentou chamá-lo, mas ele parecia estar fora da realidade dos outros dois garotos, franzindo a testa esporadicamente quando alguma coisa era revelada.

\- Valo! – chamou Quinn pela terceira vez, novamente sem resposta. Ele bufou, se adiantando para o controle da TV e a desligou rapidamente. – Nós já estamos atrasados e, pelo amor de Deus, hoje é sexta-feira! De jeito nenhum você vai ficar aí vendo a maratona de _Law & Order_. Vamos tentar ser normais uma vez na vida?

O outro fechou a cara, levantando-se do sofá a contragosto. Os dois garotos se encararam amuados por um tempo enquanto Gerard revirava os olhos rindo levemente. Deu palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas dos amigos, empurrando-os em direção as escadas. Era muito divertido assistir Ville e Quinn se amaldiçoando em silêncio, apenas pelo olhar. Sempre fora assim, desde pequenos os dois discordavam em várias coisas, mas eram demasiadamente orgulhosos e ranzinzas para entrar em uma discussão. O que ocasionava esporádicos resmungos e olhares altivos atravessados, mas que depois de cinco minutos já haviam sido esquecidos.

Gerard tinha conhecido os dois amigos quando estava na quinta série. Ville viera transferido da Finlândia, já que sua mãe havia comprado sua própria galeria de Arte em [i]New York[/i], e Quinn de outro colégio, do qual havia sido expulso por ser suspenso três vezes seguidas por mal comportamento. Não se falaram prontamente. A amizade só havia começado quando garotos da oitava série novamente caçoaram de Gerard e Quinn o defendera. O moreno, no começo, ficou mais aterrorizado do que agradecido, já que Quinn lhe parecia um tanto quanto explosivo demais, mas logo se acostumou com o temperamento dele. Valo só tinha entrado para o grupo depois de, no intervalo, ter sido abordado por um Gerard encantado pelo raro quadrinho em Finlandês do Batman que o outro segurava. E depois disso nunca mais se separaram.

Ville arqueou as sobrancelhas assim que Quinn começou a jogar várias sungas sobre a cama, olhando Gerard de forma inquisitória. O outro balançou os ombros também parecendo confuso e, assim que o loiro havia jogado metade de seu armário no chão, resolveu perguntar o porquê de tudo aquilo.

\- Er, Quinn, para que todas essas roupas de banho?

\- Vocês são idiotas ou o que? Vai ter piscina lá! – Quinn retrucou, parecendo mortificado pela falta de tato dos amigos enquanto revirava os olhos. – O’Callaghan veio me avisar na hora da saída.

\- E quem disse que eu vou à piscina? – exclamaram Gerard e Ville juntos, arregalando os olhos.

Quinn bufou, jogando a toalha vermelha felpuda que segurava no chão. Virou-se para os dois amigos com os olhos esverdeados estreitados, os braços se cruzando contra o peito.

\- Eu disse. Se vamos a uma festa é para nos divertirmos, certo? Agora parem de reclamar como dois velhos e vão se arrumar logo. – Com o protesto dos amigos ele deu um rosnado irritado e esticou o braço em direção ao abajur próximo. Assim que ameaçou atirá-lo os dois correram em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta com um estrondo; palavrões altos entre bufos exasperados sendo ouvidos pelo loiro.

Quinn sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Era bom se sentir tão relaxado, lhe lembrava os velhos tempos.

**x-x**

\- Brian, você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Alicia, divida entre rir da idéia brilhante do amigo ou se preocupar com as conseqüências. – E se você matar os garotos?

\- Matar? – Brian riu-se da ingenuidade da amiga, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Não vou matá-los, só desinibi-los um pouco... – o garoto fechou o armário de remédios do banheiro, decepcionado por não ter achado nada de interessante ali; bufou um pouco. – Não é possível, deve ter alguma coisa por aqui.

Alicia mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensiva ao ver o amigo se abaixando para revirar o segundo armário. Por mais que estivesse empolgada com o plano para a festa, estava com medo da mãe de Brian aparecer abruptamente e pegá-los em flagrante. Sabia que Bert e Matt conseguiam ser extremamente simpáticos e não a deixariam subir em hipótese alguma, mas a mulher lhe dava arrepios.

Ela era farmacêutica e trabalhava no turno da noite em um Hospital renomado de Jersey, até aí não havia problema algum, mas sua aparência era de uma pessoa que trabalhava demais e não dormia há três dias. O vício pelo café e a nicotina eram explícitos, lhe dando uma aparência doente e sombria; bolsas arroxeadas ao redor de seus olhos extremamente azuis combinadas com o batom vermelho que estava, quase sempre, borrado. Parecia uma grunge perdida em outra década.

Estremeceu levemente ao imaginá-la testando venenos em enormes agulhas como punição ao seu pequeno furto, mas não teve tempo suficiente para entrar em pânico, pois Brian havia assustado-a gritando algum palavrão em francês que ela não tinha a menor idéia do que significava; parecia eufórico ao segurar a cartela com várias pílulas azuis.

\- É disto aqui que precisamos! – disse dando uma risada sádica; Alicia se encolheu um pouco, com medo do amigo agindo como a própria mãe. – Será tão absurdamente divertida esta festa!

\- Será que a gente pode sair agora? – a garota choramingou, puxando levemente a camisa do amigo como uma criança assustada. – Não quero mais ficar aqui.

Brian revirou os olhos, segurando a mão de Alicia assim que eles saiam da suíte da mãe. Sabia que os amigos morriam de medo dela, por sua aparência de figurante de algum filme de terror antigo, e não os julgava. Às vezes também se assustava com sua aparência, apesar de saber o quanto ela era doce.

Quando era apenas um bebê, o pai de Brian havia os abandonado e Angélique tinha se jogado de cabeça no trabalho, fazendo cada vez mais horas extras; com este árduo esforço que haviam conseguido comprar a casa e conquistar a posição social que tinham, senão morariam em algum beco. Preocupava-se com a mãe, mas não tinha muito que fazer a respeito. Afinal, as pessoas reagiam de diferentes formas à perdas, quem era ele para julgar qual era a melhor forma de enfrentar a dor?

\- Peguei as roupas que precisava! – Brian exclamou, com seu melhor sorriso inocente, ao chegar à sala. Bert e Matt que estavam sentados no sofá mais a frente, rodeados de biscoitos, ergueram os olhos para olhá-lo. – Podemos ir agora!

\- Achei que ia demorar mais, filho. – murmurou Angélique, bebericando sua xícara de café; a quarta seguida. – Você é sempre tão minucioso em suas roupas. – Piscou os grandes olhos azuis cansados, olhando para o garoto de forma carinhosa. – Tem tudo o que precisa?

\- Tenho sim, mãe. – respondeu, sentindo-se culpado por meros dois segundos ao ver a forma atenciosa que ela o olhava. Mas afastou logo o sentimento, sorrindo de forma estonteante. – Não vou precisar de muita coisa, vai ter piscina lá!

\- Piscina em uma festa à noite? – Ela parecia confusa, mas balançou os ombros, tomando o restante de seu café morno em um gole só. – Vejo que realmente estou ficando velha, não tinha esse tipo de coisa no meu tempo. – Sorriu de forma cansada, virando o rosto para olhar Bert e Matt ainda sentados no sofá a seu lado; pareciam levemente assustados. – Obrigada pela companhia, garotos. Vocês realmente são uma graça. Serão sempre bem-vindos aqui em casa.   
  
Eles balançaram a cabeça positivamente, se levantando. Ao perceber que Matt parecia hipnotizado nos grandes potes de vidros recheados com uma variedade deliciosa de biscoitos de chocolate, a mulher aumentou o sorriso, também se levantando para avistar a empregada.

\- Bridget! – exclamou, e em segundos a moça com o uniforme impecavelmente engomado se aproximou. – Será que pode separar alguns biscoitos para os amigos de Brian?

Alicia, Matt e Bert piscaram os olhos, abrindo um sorriso radiante assim que a empregada voltou com pequenos potinhos cheios de biscoitos. Brian revirou os olhos, apoiando uma das mãos na cintura.

\- Também temos brownie... – Angeliqué voltou a se pronunciar, se divertindo ao ver os três adolescentes encantados com a quantidade de doces; estava acostumada com o filho que mal chegava perto das guloseimas. – Se quiserem mais alguma coisa.

Quando Brian, incrédulo, viu os amigos concordando prontamente, bufou e apoiou a mão livre na cintura; a outra segurando a mochila onde estava sua roupa para a festa e a tabela de comprimidos.

\- Será que podemos ir? – disse de forma irritadiça. Bert, Matt e Alicia se viraram, saindo de seu torpor ao ver o olhar atravessado do amigo. – Temos que chegar na hora se não quisermos perder o melhor da festa. – finalizou entre dentes, sendo o mais claro que podia para que eles se tocassem que deveriam ir embora o mais rápido possível.

\- Ah, é mesmo! – Bert foi o primeiro a perceber o que Brian queria dizer, cutucando Matt de forma discreta. – Nos desculpe, Senhora Molko, precisamos realmente ir.

\- É mesmo. – concordou Alicia parecendo decepcionada por não poder comer os [i]brownies[/i]. –Temos que ir, mas qualquer dia desses voltaremos aqui!

\- Mas e os brownies? – exclamou Matt desolado, recebendo um forte beliscão da amiga; conteve um palavrão alto pela dor que sentiu. – Ta, já entendi, já entendi!

Eles se despediram rapidamente da mãe de Brian, seguindo para fora da casa rapidamente. Quando o garoto fechou o portão, Bert abriu seu pote de biscoito, abocanhando três de uma vez enquanto fazia uma expressão deliciada; Matt logo seguindo seu exemplo.

\- Afinal de contas, qual é o remédio que você pegou, Bri? – perguntou Alicia curiosa, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao ver os outros dois amigos comendo como trogloditas os biscoitos. – Será que dá para vocês comerem direito uma vez na vida?

Brian revirou os olhos ao ver Bert e Matt balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas não deixou de sorrir.

\- Algo que realmente, realmente mesmo, vai fazer com que eles saiam do armário se combinado com doses médias de álcool.

\- O que? – falou Bert cuspindo pedaços de biscoito em Alicia, levando um sonoro tapa no braço por isso; fez uma careta. – Ai, Alicia.

\- Viagra!

\- O que?! – Bert cuspiu a massa marrom que tinha em sua boca e Alicia correu para ajudar Matt que havia engasgado. – Isso é sério?

\- É claro que sim, por que eu mentiria? – Brian deu seu costumeiro sorriso cínico e piscou os olhos de forma lenta, erguendo o queixo de forma altiva enquanto caminhava com os amigos a seu lado. – Eles vão adorar o meu _drink_  especial.

Eles se entreolharam, sorrisos idênticos aparecendo em seus rostos. Sabiam que aquela festa realmente seria um marco na vida de todos, mas não esperavam que fossem mudar tanto a vida de uma pessoa em especial.

E o mais agravante de tudo: mudar para pior.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Désir Lust

  
Frank repuxou o piercing ao chegar, com Michael a seu lado, à frente da casa de Jhon. Os dois se entreolharam surpresos e rapidamente tentaram enxergar a caligrafia do outro indicando a localização correta; a pouca luminosidade da rua os atrapalhando um pouco. Mesmo sendo noite dava para visualizar perfeitamente a imensidão dos jardins e a parte frontal da casa com dois guardas postados um de cada lado do enorme portão de ferro.

\- Mikes, é 2.669 ou 2.569? – Frank perguntou, coçando a nuca ao trazer o papel já um tanto amassado para perto dos olhos. – Tem certeza que é aqui?

Michael não precisou responder já que, abruptamente, uma música alta vinda da mansão abafou sua resposta. Eles balançaram os ombros, ainda estupefatos com o tamanho da casa, e se aproximaram de um dos homens.

\- Nomes? – perguntou o mais mal encarado dos dois; segurava uma prancheta que parecia ser a lista dos convidados.

\- Michael Way e Frank Iero.

Demorou apenas alguns minutos até que fossem autorizados a entrar; o portão de ferro se entreabrindo lentamente. Quando ultrapassaram a guarita, seguiram por um caminho de pedra que os guiavam para a parte de trás da casa; o jardim repleto de flores com pequenos banquinhos brancos com guarda-sóis chamando a atenção do menor. Frank imaginou que talvez fosse ali que a mãe de Jhon tomasse seu chá das cinco, como os ingleses. Em um lugar tão magnífico quanto aquele era fácil imaginar que os moradores da casa deveriam ser requintados como a família real.

\- Frankie! Você veio! – Alicia gritou, assim que os dois apareceram pela porta que dava acesso ao enorme quintal com piscina localizado na lateral da casa. Beijou a bochecha do amigo e em seguida a de Michael, que corou. – Não é incrível?!

Frank não pôde deixar de concordar, pois sabia que ela se referia a casa, e sorriu deixando ser arrastado até onde o restante do grupo estava conversando com outras pessoas. O menor reparou que todos seguravam os famosos copos vermelhos, sempre presentes em festas daquele porte, e ficou curioso em saber o que eles estavam bebendo.

\- Frankie! – Brian e Bert também exclamaram, sorrindo para ele. Jhon estava agarrado em Matt e acenou radiante, acompanhado de seus outros amigos. – Está mais gostoso que o habitual!

\- Antes que você se esconda, deixa eu te apresentar. – disse Jhon, divertido ao perceber as bochechas de Frank em chamas. – Estes são Nathan e Matthew Leone. Mais conhecidos como Nat e Má, já que tem o Matt. – Sorriu, dando um olhar carinhoso ao amigo que corou, assim como Frank anteriormente.

\- Olá! – Frank pareceu meio confuso ao notar que eles eram gêmeos idênticos, pois sabia que nunca ia saber diferenciá-los. Os dois eram loiros e a única diferença era a pequena pintinha que um deles tinha em uma das bochechas. Antes de continuar a falar, aceitou o copo vermelho que lhe era oferecido. – Me desculpe, mas já esqueci quem é quem.

Todos riram e os gêmeos pareceram acostumados com aquilo. Balançaram os ombros enquanto observavam o menor tomar calmamente vários goles de sua bebida.

Frank estava obstinado a se divertir e sabia que não o faria se não tivesse a ajuda do inebriante álcool. Logo estendendo o copo para Jhon, querendo que o outro, que segurava uma garrafa de vodka, o enchesse novamente.

\- Uma hora você acostuma, Frankie. – Nathan deu um passo à frente com um sorriso de canto, rodeando a cintura do menor. – Você irá saber nos diferenciar, de alguma forma.

\- Mesmo se for pelo toque. – Matthew também se aproximou, dando alguns passos para se posicionar atrás de Frank, abraçando-o pela cintura para apoiar o queixo em um de seus ombros também sorrindo.

Brian gargalhou ao notar o quão constrangido Frank parecia com a situação. O observou tomando mais alguns goles de sua bebida e balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando que um sorriso permanente tomasse conta de seus lábios. Tinha tido certa dificuldade em triturar as pílulas para que ninguém percebesse quando fosse misturar nas bebidas de Gerard, Quinn e Valo, mas tinha finalmente conseguido reduzi-las a um pó azulado; imperceptivelmente escondido em um frasco no bolso de seu jeans apertado.

Desviou o olhar da cena para a porta, vendo exatamente as pessoas as quais esperava. Olhou de esguelha para Bert, que também os tinha visto, e se adiantou até Frank; o desvencilhando dos gêmeos, que pareciam disputá-lo, para puxá-lo para perto da piscina. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, segurando o menor pelos braços, posicionado em sua frente para que o amigo pudesse ver o alvo sem chamar muito atenção.

\- Olha só quem chegou, cherie. – sussurrou, sabendo que o outro teria que fazer leitura labial para entender o que dizia pela música alta; as batidas altas fazendo seu peito vibrar.

O menor franziu um pouco a testa, piscando um pouco os olhos ao desviar o olhar de Brian para ver Gerard ao lado de Quinn e Valo ao longe, do outro lado da piscina. Seu cérebro pareceu desligar o seu lado racional por algum tempo, fazendo com que Frank esquadrinhasse cada parte do corpo de Gerard com atenção, quase o cobiçando. Ele vestia uma calça [i]jeans[/i] preta apertada contra as coxas grossas, uma camisa branca de botões com as mangas arregaçadas até a metade dos braços, um colete -também preto- e uma gravata listrada. Seus fios negros estavam bagunçados e jogados de forma displicente para trás e ele movia as mãos de forma empolgada enquanto falava bem próximo a Ville para que ele pudesse escutá-lo.

Engoliu em seco, voltando a olhar Brian que parecia se divertir com a situação. O de olhos azuis revirou os olhos ao notar o amigo constrangido pela forma com que tinha acabado de olhar para Gerard. Quando Frank iria admitir para si mesmo que estava louco para agarrar o Way mais velho?

\- O que você vai fazer a respeito, só comê-lo com os olhos a noite toda? – perguntou em um tom mais alto ao ver Frank virar outro copo de vodka. Sabia que daqui uns quinze minutos, o amigo estaria extremamente alto se continuasse a beber daquele jeito.

\- Você está louco? – ele respondeu rindo um pouco. Já falava um tanto embolado e sua voz estava mais grossa e rouca que o normal. – Gerard tem namorada e é hétero!

 _Bingo_. Brian arqueou a sobrancelha, dando um sorriso cínico. Frank tinha, sem perceber, admitido que estava interessado em Gerard. Em nenhum momento tinha citado o nome do outro na conversa, poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa que entrava pela porta e o menor falou justamente sobre Way. Virou o corpo rapidamente assim que um garçom passou perto deles, pegando dois copos, estendendo um a Frank que aceitou prontamente.

\- A namorada não é problema, ela não vai vir.

\- Não? – Frank pareceu surpreso, os olhos esverdeados assumindo um brilho diferente pelo álcool. – Ela é estúpida ou o que? Largar o Gerard em uma festa dessas?

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Brian piscou os olhos, fingindo não ter entendido o que o amigo queria dizer. Sabia que Frank não perceberia que ele estava fingindo, pois já estava meio alto; era fraco para bebidas.

Frank riu gostosamente, voltando a olhar para Gerard; este continuava a conversar animadamente, já com um dos copinhos vermelhos em uma das mãos.

\- Estou querendo dizer que se ele fosse meu namorado, não iria deixá-lo andando sozinho por ai, principalmente porque ele é extremamente gostos—

\- Frankie! – exclamou Michael ao se aproximar dos dois, parecia também meio alto, pois estava mais extrovertido e completamente molhado. – Vem comigo, preciso te mostrar uma coisa. – pegou o copo que o menor segurava e fez Brian segurá-lo, puxando-o para longe.

O outro fez uma expressão confusa enquanto era arrastado por Michael e arregalou os olhos ao senti-lo o empurrar contra a piscina; seu corpo caindo com um alto barulho contra a água gelada. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se momentaneamente leve submerso na água, mas logo voltou à superfície buscando por ar. Brian, Matt, Alicia e Bert gargalhavam na beira da piscina, o que fez com que ele fechasse a cara para, em um rápido gesto, jogar água nos quatro; alguns gritos de pessoas tentando fugir dos respingos d’água sendo ouvidos.

Virou o rosto, encontrando Michael também rindo e se adiantou em direção à escada da piscina, sentindo sua roupa grudar contra o corpo assim que estava novamente fora da mesma. Correu para alcançar o outro, mas ele se adiantou, dando a volta e fazendo ziguezague entre as pessoas; deixando difícil para Frank conseguir alcançá-lo.

Michael olhou para trás, não vendo mais o menor entre as pessoas e quando novamente olhou para frente lá estava ele com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Gargalhou, visualizando Gerard ali perto, correndo em sua direção. Postou-se atrás do irmão, rindo até perder o ar.

\- Gee, Gee! Me ajuda! – disse entre as gargalhadas que dava.

O maior arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando o irmão atrás de si todo molhado e iria perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo se braços fortes não o tivessem praticamente agarrado enquanto tentavam alcançar Michael; que balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro para escapar. Quando conseguiu perceber finalmente o que estava acontecendo, perdido entre braços se movendo e risadas, notou que ‘os braços fortes’ pertenciam a Frank, que também estava completamente molhado. Sentiu, prontamente, um calor subir por seu pescoço por senti-lo tão próximo, mas não durou muito, pois arregalou os olhos assim que o menor e o irmão mais novo resolveram parar de ‘brigar’ entre si para se juntarem na missão de empurrá-lo também para dentro da piscina. Tentou evitar, pedindo ajuda a Ville, mas este o ignorou; a água rapidamente o atingindo.

Quando conseguiu respirar novamente, com a cabeça fora d’água, notou que com a queda havia puxado Frank junto. Gerard o olhou, ainda mais molhado, mas com um sorriso enorme, e atirou mais água nele, rindo ao ouvir os gritos de socorro do outro. Eles ficaram assim por muito tempo, até Frank se aproximar e encostar os lábios, mais avermelhados que o normal, contra o ouvido do maior.

\- Duvido que você consiga me pegar. – sussurrou com sua voz grossa, dando uma risada gostosa em seguida.

Gerard sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçarem, mas sorriu matreiro, rapidamente nadando atrás do outro, tentando pegá-lo. Quando, depois de várias tentativas frustradas, conseguiu prendê-lo contra a parede de azulejos azuis da piscina, arqueou as sobrancelhas e ergueu o queixo de forma altiva.

\- Você disse o quê? Que duvidava?

O maior visualizou Frank sorrir, balançando a cabeça positivamente em resposta. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente pelo esforço da fuga e, havia percebido só agora que, a camiseta branca em gola em ‘V’ de malha que ele usava estava extremamente grudada a seu corpo amorenado e bem feito; pela transparência do tecido dava para ver as belas linhas coloridas das tatuagens em seu corpo. Seus braços estavam presos acima de sua cabeça pelos pulsos e os olhos esverdeados brilhavam mais do que qualquer outra estrela no céu; os lábios avermelhados entreabertos e convidativos.

Por algum tempo, Gerard mergulhou naquela imensidão de tons de verde. Seu coração martelava com força contra sua caixa torácica, mas ele não se importava. E, mesmo que se sentisse tonto pela bebida, sentia-se incrivelmente vivo. O calor da pele de Frank contra seus dedos e a proximidade que dividiam fazia com que tudo ao seu redor não passasse de borrões disformes e sem significado algum. Nunca havia apreciado tanto o silêncio como apreciava agora e nem percebia a música alta e as risadas escandalosas, era como se o tempo tivesse congelado.

Aproximou-se, sentindo seu corpo se pressionar contra o do menor preso na parede; novamente o agora costumeiro calor subindo por sua nuca. Fechou os olhos, sua cabeça pendendo automaticamente para o lado assim que ele se aproximava, conseguindo sentir o hálito quente de Frank batendo contra seu rosto. Estavam tão próximos.

Faltavam apenas milímetros para que os lábios fossem se encostar, mas algo pareceu atingir Gerard com força. Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, vendo como Frank estava próximo e pareceu levar um choque assim que se afastou. O menor abriu os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e o fitou. Gerard parecia mortificado com o que estivera prestes a fazer e seguiu nadando em direção às escadas da piscina.

\- Gerard?! – Frank gritou, mas ele não olhou para trás. Sentiu um nó no estômago e sabendo que não o alcançaria se fosse até as escadas, apoiou as mãos fora da piscina, impulsionando o corpo para cima. Quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar Gerard, segurou-o com força pelo braço. – Gerard...

\- Eu não posso, Frank. – ele disse com os olhos arregalados, levou as mãos até os fios negros e molhados para puxá-los. – Você é um garoto e—

\- Sh. – O menor o calou, colocando os dedos contra os lábios finos de Gerard; balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sentia-se tonto, mas mesmo assim tentava falar o mais claramente possível. – Você não é obrigado a nada. Esquece o que aconteceu, a gente tava brincando só... e aconteceu da gente se aproximar. Não fica encanado, não aconteceu nada.

Gerard balançou a cabeça positivamente; o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. Assim que o garçom passou ao lado deles, pegou um dos copos, virando-o de uma só vez, sentindo a vodka descer rasgando por sua garganta. Cambaleou um pouco, Frank segurando seu braço com mais força.

\- Eu... Estou bem. – disse entre pausas, piscando os olhos várias vezes. – Só... Fiquei... Meio em pânico.

Frank concordou, andando com Gerard a seu lado até encontrar Jhon um pouco mais a frente que sorriu para os dois, parecendo se divertir por vê-los molhados.

\- Se quiserem se secar tem algumas toalhas ali na cozinha.

Seguiram pela portinhola de madeira e adentraram no aposento, que também estava apinhado de pessoas bebendo e rindo. Bert estava encostado contra a bancada, Quinn sentado sobre a mesma rindo cada vez mais alto quando o outro lhe cutucava; parecia relaxado e seus fios loiros caiam sobre seus olhos todas as vezes que seu corpo se sacudia pelas risadas. Brian e Alicia conversavam ao lado dos dois e assim que os viram, sorriram chamando-os para se aproximarem.

\- Vocês dois são loucos ou o quê? – Brian disse divertido ao ver Gerard e Frank rapidamente se secando com as toalhas felpudas. – Sabe do que vocês precisam? – Trocou um olhar rápido com Alicia. – De uma bebida forte para se esquentarem antes que peguem uma pneumonia. Tenho um [i]drink[/i] especial para isso.

\- Ah é? – Gerard perguntou parecendo animado, virou-se para Quinn. – Vira comigo?

\- Precisava me perguntar? – o loiro desceu da bancada, se apoiando em Bert; estava muito mais alto que qualquer um dos cinco ali, mas mesmo assim parecia querer mais. – Me... dá logo esse [i]drink[/i]! Duvido que seja... F-Forte!

Bert deu um sorriso com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e Brian piscou para ele, adiantando-se para a bancada onde as bebidas se encontravam. Os cinco se apoiaram contra a mesma, observando Brian misturar diversas bebidas com expectativa.

\- Agora quero que todos fechem os olhos, pois é o segredo do drink e não quero que vocês estraguem tudo! – Houve alguns resmungos e protestos, mas Brian deu um sorriso satisfeito assim que rapidamente derramou o conteúdo do frasco em dois copos, o guardando em seguida; nenhum deles percebeu o ato. – Pronto! Se deliciem com o _Désir Lust._ \- Posicionou calmamente cada um dos copos em frente a seu respectivo ‘dono’ e deu seu costumeiro sorriso estonteante. – Provem!

Houve uma pausa em que os cinco seguraram o copo e se entreolharam sorridentes.

\- Um...

\- Dois...

\- Três!

Viraram os copos ao mesmo tempo, sentindo a ardência costumeira do álcool em suas gargantas. Quinn engasgou um pouco e apoiou-se em Bert, que prontamente o segurou; pressionando-o contra o balcão. O loiro parecia muito mais mole do que anteriormente, o que era... Perfeito, na perspectiva do de olhos azuis

\- Oh. Obrigado... B-Bert!

Gerard riu da situação e viu o balcão se movendo, mas sabia que isso era impossível, pois ele era fixo. Fechou os olhos, esperando que a tontura melhorasse e respirou fundo, novamente os abrindo. Sentia que algo estava terrivelmente errado, já que um forte calor começara a subir de sua nuca e se espalhara para a ponta de seus dedos; estava eufórico e seu coração batia rapidamente. Não era uma sensação ruim, mas lhe dava uma ligeira falta de ar e não era o que normalmente sentia quando bebia.

Olhou para o lado e viu Frank apoiando-se precariamente contra a bancada, deveria ser fraco para bebidas assim como Quinn. Não que estivesse muito melhor do que o menor.

Sorriu, se aproximando e rodeou sua cintura para fazê-lo ficar de pé com firmeza. Assim que ele o viu, sorriu, passando um dos braços acima de seus ombros.

\- Acho... Que não deveria ter tomado este drink.

\- Nah. – Gerard riu um pouco, vendo um sofá há alguns passos à frente. Sabia que seria uma luta chegar até ali sem cair, mas não custava tentar. Moveu-se calmamente, cambaleando com o menor apoiado contra si e sorriu. – Daqui a pouco melhora essa tontura e você vai querer outro!

O outro concordou, rindo um pouco. Quando viu o sofá atirou-se contra ele, esquecendo que estava praticamente enroscado a Gerard; os dois caindo um sobre o outro contra o estofado macio. Gargalharam alto, se divertindo com a situação, mas assim que Gerard levantou o corpo, o calor se tornou dez vezes pior. Seu corpo estremeceu e ele sentiu um espasmo assim que Frank, acidentalmente, ao se mover para ajudá-lo a sair, pressionou-se contra seu corpo.

Gemeu baixinho, todo seu corpo se tornando sedento por mais contato. O calor do desejo misturado com o álcool estava deixando-o aturdido, mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso para sentir os toques de Frank por seu corpo. Pressionou-o com força contra o estofado, sentindo novamente o pânico tomar conta de si por não estar controlando os próprios atos. Estava completamente possuído pelo impulso e pela libido; não agüentava mais ter que se segurar para não fazer o que almejava desde o começo da noite. Mas ainda se perguntava:

O que diabos estava acontecendo?


	19. Sensation

Frank arfou ao sentir o peso de Gerard sobre si. Em nenhum momento a idéia de impedi-lo a continuar o que estava fazendo passou por sua cabeça; estava deliciado em se sentir completamente preso e entregue às vontades do maior. Fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça inclinar para trás com os lábios entreabertos, para poder guardar todas as sensações maravilhosas que faziam com que sua pele se arrepiasse cada vez que o calor do corpo, de quem tanto desejava, inebriava seus sentidos sensualmente.

Mordeu com força o lábio inferior ao senti-lo se aproximar ainda mais perigosamente; o hálito quente do outro batendo contra seu pescoço, lhe causando alguns espasmos. Virou o rosto e, com um suspiro, finalmente sentiu os lábios ávidos de Gerard presenteando-o com mais uma onda de sensações maravilhosas, mordendo e puxando a pele amorenada de seu pescoço com os dentes. Parecia tão ou mais entregue ao desejo; as mãos grandes segurando com firmeza o quadril do menor conforme ondulava o corpo de forma deliciosamente lenta.  
  
Deslizou as mãos, sentindo cada curva daquele corpo pequeno, abaixo do seu, com as pontas dos dedos; era como desfrutar um pedaço do paraíso, sem restrições. Apertou as coxas bem feitas, cobertas pelo [i]jeans[/i] apertado, e as entreabriu, encaixando-se entre elas. Pôde ver como Frank ofegava sob seus toques e os lábios, mais avermelhados que o normal, entreabertos em busca de ar; a visão mais sensual que um mero mortal poderia ter em vida. Queria que o condenassem ao inferno, se Frank fosse considerado um pecado, pois sabia que poucos tinham a oportunidade de sentir na pele o que significava a palavra luxúria.

Frank moveu os braços, posicionando as mãos espalmadas contra o peito de Gerard. Deu um sorriso doce e inebriou Gerard com seus olhos de ressaca brilhando de forma quase febril. Empurrou-o delicadamente para trás, aproveitando-o entre suas pernas para que pudesse sentar em seu colo, sentindo o corpo estremecer por finalmente conseguir tê-lo em seus braços. Queria descobrir todos os segredos escondidos por aqueles hipnotizantes olhos verdes e encarou-os profundamente; as mãos subindo de forma lenta até o rosto pálido. Acariciou com ternura o rosto do maior, encostando a testa contra a dele. Respirou profundamente, dando outro sorriso ao sentir a mistura gostosa de café, nicotina e perfume masculino; o cheiro de Gerard.

Gerard deu um gemido sôfrego por sentir aquelas mãos tocando sua pele com tanta ternura e desejo, e impulsionou-se para frente, deixando-os ainda mais próximos; os braços rodeando fortemente a cintura de Frank. Focalizou os olhos, escuros pelo desejo, naqueles tentadores lábios avermelhados e sentiu uma vontade, quase dolorosa, de tomá-los contra os seus e se entregar ao abismo sem fim de sensações maravilhosas e inebriantes.

O menor pareceu perceber e inclinou o rosto, pressionando os lábios juntos em um único impulso; gemidos escapando de suas gargantas pelo contato tão almejado. Demoraram a sair daquela posição, apenas sentindo os corações pulsarem, apressados, grandes quantidades de sangue por suas veias e o calor das bocas uma contra a outra. Gerard foi o primeiro a se mover, subindo a blusa de Frank para tocar a pele macia como algodão entre os dedos, conforme entreabria seus lábios – seus tão adorados lábios – com a língua.

O beijo foi intenso; milhares de sentimentos confusos sendo transmitidos. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiam desespero para terem rápido um ao outro, sentiam-se tentados a se mover o mais lentamente possível para poderem guardar cada detalhe; cada sensação. Suas línguas enroscavam-se uma contra a outra, não aceitando permanecerem separadas por um único segundo sequer, e os lábios se moviam ávidos, parecendo ter sido grudados pela eternidade.

Frank sentia seu coração disparar mais a cada segundo; um calor tomando conta de todo seu peito. Era uma sensação forte e lhe trazia algo parecido com euforia. Nunca pensara que algum dia teria Gerard deste jeito para si; poderia até sorrir.

Quando o maior novamente o jogou contra o sofá e ele abriu os olhos, vendo os belos orbes verdes o fitando de perto, sentiu um solavanco no estômago. Por mais que quisesse Gerard, sabia que os dois estavam influenciados pelo álcool e que o garoto não estaria agindo assim normalmente. Mordeu o lábio inferior, ouvindo seu coração quebrar em alguns pedaços assim que o impediu de continuar. De repente, todos os seus músculos estavam doloridos quando empurrou Gerard para longe e levantou-se do sofá rapidamente; os olhos marejados.

\- É melhor a gente parar. – sussurrou com um fio de voz; abraçou o próprio corpo. Ao ver a expressão magoada de Gerard, como se ele estivesse sendo rejeitado, pensou que fosse morrer de dor; dor na alma. – Será melhor assim.

Fungou, virando as costas para o maior enquanto saia a passos apressados para o quintal. As pessoas ainda bebiam e riam alto ao redor da piscina, então não notou que uma garota de longos cabelos negros o observava. Não sabia por que, mas seu coração parecia cada vez mais dolorido ao deixar Gerard para trás. Caminhou rapidamente entre as pessoas, saindo pela porta em direção à saída; sentaria nos banquinhos que havia visto mais cedo, ninguém o veria ali.

Quando finalmente se viu sozinho, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo todas as lágrimas que havia prendido por tanto tempo escorrerem de seus olhos. Ainda estava triste pela morte dos pais, sabia disso, mas não entendia porque estava tão abalado pelo o que havia acontecido com Gerard. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo ruim iria acontecer e temia que fosse o culpado. Nunca quis fazer mal a ninguém, principalmente a ele, e talvez tivesse sido um erro beber demais, tinha feito tudo sem pensar. Gerard com certeza reagiria mal aos acontecimentos e o ignoraria.

\- Frank?

Ele soluçou, encolhendo-se contra o banco. Não queria falar com ninguém e sabia que estava parecendo um idiota por chorar no meio de uma festa por alguém que, oficialmente, não era nada seu e nem nunca seria.  
  
\- Olha, eu sei que acabei de te conhecer, mas... Eu te vi correndo para cá e achei que você talvez precisasse de uma companhia. – sussurrou Nathan, gentil; um dos gêmeos que havia conhecido mais cedo. Sentou-se a seu lado, puxando o menor para que se debruçasse contra seu peito. – Não vou lhe perguntar nada, pode chorar em paz.

E foi o que o menor fez. Sentindo como se tivesse perdido outra pessoa essencial em sua vida.

**x-x**

Quinn fez uma careta assim que sentiu o corpo desabar sobre algo macio. Não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo porque tudo ao seu redor girava como se estivesse dentro de um liquidificador. Ainda sentia as batidas altas da música martelando contra seu peito, mas estava com os pensamentos tão embaralhados que era difícil conseguir discernir o que eram vozes e o que era propriamente a música. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o estômago dar um solavanco desconfortável; um forte calor atingindo seu corpo abruptamente. Sentiu as mãos tremularem e voltou a abrir os olhos, tentando perceber o que estava acontecendo.

\- Você está bem? – Bert perguntou, ao se abaixar para ficar no mesmo nível do loiro sentado; parecia genuinamente preocupado.

O outro balançou a cabeça de forma positiva molemente e sentiu o estômago dar mais uma volta pelos gestos bruscos. Entreabriu os lábios para conseguir respirar, sentindo-se sufocado com a roupa toda que vestia, e estendeu os braços para alcançar os ombros de Bert.

\- Você... Pode... Me... Ajudar? – disse pausadamente, a voz embargada. Piscou os olhos esverdeados, que possuíam um brilho febril pela bebida, e encarou os azuis que pareciam apreensivos. – Relaxa aí, Betão. Eu estou... Super... Bem. – deu um sorriso torto, puxando-o para perto; sentiu um calafrio, mas estava tão alto que não reparou o motivo de tal calafrio. – Eu só... Preciso tirar... Essa camisa.

Bert respirou fundo, concordando com um gesto rápido para, em seguida, ajudar o loiro retirar a camiseta vermelha que usava. Sentiu-se um idiota por estar tão constrangido em vê-lo sem camisa e resmungou algo, sentando-se no chão. Não tinha conseguido seguir com os planos, felizmente ou infelizmente, conhecer Quinn sem os muros que ele implantava ao redor de si o fez ficar inseguro se deveria se aproveitar de alguém tão inocente.

Por mais surreal que soasse, o loiro era como uma dócil criança presa em um corpo alto e esbelto. Fazia manha o tempo todo e conseguia ser encantador até quando ficava emburrado por algum motivo sem importância; deixando-o sem saber como agir. Imaginava o garoto completamente diferente e vê-lo tão vulnerável havia despertado algum tipo de afeição no de olhos azuis.

\- Bert! – exclamou Brian com apenas metade do corpo aparecendo pelas portinholas que davam acesso à cozinha. O outro se virou, olhando-o por cima dos ombros. – Você pode vir aqui rapidinho?

Ele franziu a testa, dando uma última olhada em Quinn que deu outro sorriso torto com os olhos injetados, e levantou-se para seguir Brian até o quintal. O amigo parecia agitado e tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas, sinal de que estava pensativo ou sem entender alguma coisa.

\- Tenho duas perguntas. Você sabe quem é aquela garota que está falando com o Gerard?

O garoto se virou, vendo Gerard sentado nas escadas da piscina; os pés dentro d’água. Havia uma garota a seu lado de longos cabelos negros, lábios cobertos por uma camada escura de batom e usando uma micro-saia que evidenciava suas pernas longas e pálidas. Parecia sedutora conforme falava e gesticulava com as mãos, mas Gerard não parecia prestar real atenção, pois ainda estava bem alto; o olhar fixo na água transparente que tremulava.

\- Não. – respondeu pensativo, não entendia o porquê de Brian querer saber aquilo. – Isso faz alguma diferença?

\- É que eu já a vi em algum lugar, só não consigo me lembrar onde. – Suspirou, insatisfeito por não se lembrar de onde diabos conhecia a menina que não lhe dava bons pressentimentos. – E você viu o Frank?

\- Da última vez que o vi ele estava ocupado com o Gerard. – Sorriu de canto; os dois amigos trocando olhares idênticos de malicia. – Por quê? Ele desapareceu?

\- Não consigo achá-lo. – Brian arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, apoiando uma das mãos na cintura. Sorriu cínico. – E você, quando vai agarrar aquele loiro?

Bert balançou os ombros, ignorando o olhar sacana que Brian lhe dava.

\- Vou voltar lá, ele está alto demais. Se ficar sozinho por muito tempo é capaz de dormir, o que não é bom. – Assim que Brian entreabriu os lábios, pronto para caçoar dele, revirou os olhos. – Qualquer coisa eu estou na cozinha.

Virou as costas, voltando a atravessar o amontoado de pessoas que conversavam e riam ao redor da piscina, e ultrapassou a portinhola, arqueando as sobrancelhas assim que viu Alicia colocando delicadamente um [i]bandaid[/i] na testa de Michael. O mais novo dos Way sorriu agradecido e ela beijou sua bochecha, antes de lhe dar um sonoro tapa na nuca.

\- Isto é para você aprender a não ficar correndo ao redor da piscina. – disse, fingindo estar brava; Michael corou, encolhendo os ombros e parecendo sem graça. – Da próxima vez eu vou fazer questão de passar sal aí, estamos entendidos?

Bert riu sozinho, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Parecia que aquela festa havia servido para formar alguns casais. Desviou o olhar dos dois para o sofá mais adiante e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Quinn estava de olhos fechados e um garoto, que ele não conhecia, estava segurando-o firmemente enquanto o beijava com vontade; o loiro correspondendo à altura. Só conseguia discernir onde começava o corpo de um e terminava o do outro, pois a pele pálida de Quinn contrastava com a amorenada e cheia de linhas coloridas da do outro garoto.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali parado observando a cena, mas quando se sentiu o suficientemente quebrado por dentro encaminhou-se até o balcão, enchendo o copo vermelho usado com o restante da vodka que sobrava da garrafa esquecida. Sorriu amargamente assim que tornou a bebida de uma vez, apoiando os cotovelos contra a madeira. Não sabia se tinha sido tolo em acreditar que Quinn era diferente dos outros ou se sentia raiva por ter sido tão estúpido em ter concordado com a idéia de embebedá-lo, senão nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Alicia se aproximou, abraçando-o rapidamente por trás. Apoiou o queixo no ombro do amigo, apertando-o carinhosamente em seus braços. Ficou em silêncio, pois não sabia ao certo como agir em situações como aquela. Tinha observado Bert cuidando de Quinn à noite toda e havia notado a diferença no olhar do amigo, mas sabia que provavelmente ele não queria conversar sobre o assunto.

\- Vi você e o Michael, huh. – disse o de olhos azuis tentando parecer relaxado. Virou o rosto para conseguir encostar a bochecha contra a da amiga. – Quem diria, você e um Way.

\- O quê?! – ela exclamou, arregalando os olhos; Bert deu seu costumeiro sorriso sem dentes assim que notou as bochechas dela avermelhadas. – Eu estava apenas ajudando o garoto, pelo amor de Deus. – Empurrou o amigo com força para frente enquanto ele gargalhava. – Não sei do que você está rindo. – completou, de cara fechada.

\- Ele não é tão ruim assim para você se sentir ofendida.

\- Não estou ofendida. – Alicia o cortou prontamente, mas se arrependeu pelo olhar travesso que Bert lhe deu. – Não se pode mais ajudar as pessoas? – concertou, parecendo indiferente ao mais novo dos Way. – Não ia deixá-lo sangrando, certo?

Bert não respondeu, pois ele e a amiga viraram o rosto em direção ao sofá assim que ouviram o familiar barulho de alguém vomitando. Viram Quinn sentado de pernas abertas e ainda liberando o liquido amarelo contra o chão; Alicia fez uma careta de nojo por ter que presenciar uma cena como aquela. Os fios loiros grudavam-lhe contra o rosto e o garoto, que antes estivera ali, tinha desaparecido. Ele tombou para trás, a cabeça molemente apoiada no encosto do sofá, fazendo seu rosto ficar virado para o teto. O loiro não se lembrava da ultima vez que se sentira tão enjoado.

O de olhos azuis até pensou em ajudá-lo, mas permaneceu parado, observando Ville surgindo pela portinhola, parecendo divertido com a situação. Agachou-se na frente do amigo loiro, em uma distância suficientemente segura de seu vômito amarelado, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não é que você realmente tomou um porre, Quinn?

Quinn abriu um sorriso torto e tentou respondê-lo, mas foi acometido por mais um acesso de vômito. Ville esperou-o terminar para estender um dos braços e levantar o rosto de Quinn pelo queixo, olhando-o nos olhos.

\- Você está bem?

\- Eu beijei um garoto. – O loiro falou em tom de confidência, rindo bobamente em seguida. Ville arqueou as sobrancelhas, abrindo um sorriso sádico; o amigo estaria em sérios problemas quando se recuperasse, o torturaria até a loucura. – E até que é bom sabe?

\- Você gostou? – O outro parecia deliciado e anotou mentalmente que deveria embebedar Quinn mais vezes.

\- Hun-rum! – O loiro balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas se arrependeu, em seguida, por novamente ser tomado por um forte enjôo. Fechou a boca, tentando não vomitar mais uma vez.

\- Vem cá, antes que você faça mais coisas das quais irá se arrepender. – Ville pegou um dos braços do amigo, puxando-o com força para que ele pudesse ficar de pé. Apoiou o braço dele ao redor de seus ombros e rodeou sua cintura. – Se você for vomitar me avisa.

\- Aviso, aviso sim. – respondeu risonho. Deu alguns passos cambaleantes conforme Ville começou a andar e novamente abaixou o tom de forma confidencial. – E o Gerard também.

\- O que tem o Gerard? – O de olhos azuis arqueou as sobrancelhas, não sabendo se Quinn estava em condições de falar coisa com coisa.

\- Pegou... Um ga-ro-to! – cantarolou o loiro, quase caindo por se empolgar demais. Ville o segurou, mal conseguindo conter a risada que insistia em querer escapar por seus lábios. – Wow, foi muito sexy.

Ville balançou a cabeça negativamente, arqueando a sobrancelha. Conhecendo como conhecia os amigos, amanhã seria um dia realmente difícil para os dois.

Principalmente porque teriam que agüentá-lo.


	20. Sober

Gerard acordou abruptamente com o coração acelerado; seu corpo se projetando para frente, fazendo-o ficar sentado entre os lençóis ensopados. Sua respiração estava descompassada, o peito desnudo subindo e descendo rapidamente, e sentia um insuportável enjôo. Levantou-se num salto, correndo para a pequena suíte, e ergueu a tampa da privada vendo tudo o que estava em seu estômago sair pela boca. Era uma sensação horrível, e para piorar, sua cabeça latejava como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Parecia que havia levado uma surra ou batido a cabeça com força em alguma quina, e não adiantaria tomar algum remédio, pois ainda não existia nada que curasse uma ressaca como aquela.

Quando finalmente seu estômago parou de dar voltas, deu descarga e escorregou até o chão de azulejos, apoiando o braço contra a privada para dar suporte à testa. Sabia que ainda viria mais então não adiantava sair daquela posição, por mais deprimente que fosse. Conseguia sentir o forte cheiro de álcool que vinha de sua boca e desejou voltar no tempo para impedir a si próprio de beber tanto. Poderia estar dormindo tranquilamente, mas estava ali, num sábado de manhã, sentindo como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão de lixo.

Fechou os olhos, talvez a escuridão ajudasse a melhorar a dor de cabeça. Não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa que havia acontecido na noite anterior e nem como tinha conseguido chegar em casa naquele estado. Franziu a testa, forçando a mente para encontrar alguns [i]flashs[/i] de memória, mas sua cabeça latejante não estava ajudando muito. Suspirou, conseguindo se lembrar de ter caído na piscina e ter virado alguma bebida forte em um gole só. E havia lábios macios, quentes e desejosos contra os dele, movendo-se de forma tão sensual que lhe causava ondas de tontura.

Gerard arregalou os olhos, novamente acometido por um forte acesso de vômito. [i]Havia beijado alguém?![/i] Tossiu um pouco, limpando a boca com as costas da mão enquanto novamente dava descarga. [i]Merda[/i], pensou fazendo uma expressão cansada. Se Eliza soubesse disso, faria um escândalo. Queria ter tido pelo menos a sorte de ninguém conhecido dela ter presenciado a cena. Bebidas realmente não faziam bem às pessoas. Sequer se lembrava de quem eram aqueles lábios ou o quê diabos havia acontecido, só esperava que não fosse nenhuma garota do Colégio que poderia importuná-lo mais tarde.

Após algum tempo, em que o garoto achou seguro sair de perto da privada, voltou à cama, jogando-se contra os lençóis macios. Aquela posição lhe era extremamente familiar e novamente sentiu tontura ao se lembrar da intensidade das sensações que sentira ao beijar aqueles lábios desconhecidos. Era como se já tivesse os visto em algum lugar e, surpreendentemente, sentia falta daquela pele quente contra a sua. Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia daquela forma, tão entregue, que era estranho saber que se sentira assim bêbado, na festa de alguém que ele mal conhecia e com uma pessoa da qual ele não conseguia se lembrar.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, mordiscando os lábios ao soltar um silvo de dor. Sua cabeça não parava de doer, precisava pelo menos tomar alguma coisa para conseguir reagir; vulnerável como estava, a dor só pioraria. Ouviu vozes no corredor e, erguendo-se o mais cauteloso que conseguiu, seguiu em direção a porta, pensando em pedir ao irmão ou a empregada que lhe trouxesse uma xícara de café. Era arriscado demais descer até a cozinha, além de temer levar um tombo pela tontura que sentia; Donna o mataria se visse seu estado.

Abriu a porta lentamente, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Colocou metade do corpo para fora, visualizando o corredor, e viu que a porta de Michael estava entreaberta; as vozes vinham dali de dentro. Esperou alguns segundos e assim que viu a baixa estatura de Frank saindo do quarto para ir em direção as escadas, pigarreou para chamar a atenção do outro. O menor se virou lentamente, arregalando um pouco os olhos em surpresa ao vê-lo e foi ao seu encontro, parecendo deslocado.

\- Frankie, será que você poderia pegar uma xícara de café para mim? – Gerard sussurrou; até o timbre de sua voz fazia sua cabeça doer.

O menor balançou a cabeça positivamente e Gerard viu que ele parecia cansado e mais distante do que o normal. Tentou decifrar o que estava acontecendo enquanto olhava para seu rosto, mas seu estômago deu uma grande reviravolta assim que reconheceu aqueles lábios avermelhados. Quando olhou para os olhos amendoados do outro, demonstrando confusão, Gerard se afastou da porta parecendo mortificado.

Havia beijado um garoto e sabe-se lá feito o quê mais, pois não se lembrava de tudo. E não sabia o que era pior: beijar uma pessoa do mesmo sexo ou essa pessoa ser Frank. Por alguns segundos os dois apenas se encararam. Frank parecendo entender que Gerard só havia lembrado agora do que tinha acontecido e Gerard tentando controlar toda a raiva e revolta que sentia. Como Frank fora capaz de beijá-lo?

Bateu a porta com força, mal sentindo a forte pontada em sua testa. Sentia vontade de gritar e de quebrar tudo o que tinha no quarto. Não deveria ter se aproximado de Frank. Se tivesse percebido o que o outro era e que iria influenciá-lo, nada disso teria acontecido. E por que diabos ele tinha inventado de ir a uma festa estúpida cheia daquelas pessoas? Tinha batido a cabeça e perdido o juízo?!

Gerard gritou enfurecido, avançando sobre a cômoda para derrubar todos os livros e o rádio relógio que ali estavam; os objetos atingindo o chão causando sons abafados. Não notou que lágrimas começavam a cair de seus olhos e atirou-se contra a cama, encolhendo as pernas contra o peito para abraçar-se com força. Fechou os olhos, tentando controlar todas as emoções destrutivas que sentia, e novamente a cena do beijo se repetiu em sua mente. Sentiu o corpo tremular; não podia acreditar naquilo, simplesmente não podia sentir atração por Frank. Era terrivelmente errado.

Ergueu a cabeça, soluçando alto, assim que o celular começou a tocar e quando viu o nome de Eliza piscando no visor, atirou-o contra a parede com raiva. Não queria falar com ela, o que diria? Que havia beijado Frank e que simplesmente não conseguia esquecer o quanto tinha se sentido [i]vivo[/i] ao fazê-lo? Ao mesmo tempo em que queria destruir tudo que estava ao seu redor, não conseguia afirmar para si próprio que não havia gostado. E isso era o que mais machucava.

Ouviu batidas contra a porta fechada, mas não se deu o trabalho de responder. Não queria ver ninguém e queria sumir da face da Terra, se possível.

\- Gerard? – Ouviu a voz _dele_. Do maldito garoto que tinha virado sua mente de cabeça para baixo; parecia preocupado. – Você está bem?

\- _Sai daqui._ – vociferou o outro; mais uma onda de fortes soluços fazendo seu corpo tremular. – _Eu não quero ver você. Eu simplesmente quero que você fique longe de mim._ **Bem longe.**

Não houve resposta. Tudo o que Gerard conseguiu ouvir foram passos apressados saírem pelo corredor. Limpou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam por seu rosto com raiva e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Não queria mais Frank por perto. Não queria ver seus sorrisos, nem os olhos esverdeados brilhando de forma inocente. Queria distância dos lábios avermelhados e da pele extremamente macia e aconchegante. Não queria mais as conversas durante as madrugadas, nem os olhares cúmplices. E nunca mais, [i]nunca mais[/i], queria sentir aqueles lábios contra os seus.

Por mais que isto lhe machucasse dolorosamente.

**x-x**

Frank desceu as escadas rapidamente; o coração martelando contra o peito de forma dolorosa. Sentia como se tivesse sido rasgado em dois e não obtivesse forças o suficiente para conseguir recuperar todos os pequenos cacos no chão do que um dia fora seu coração. Mordeu o lábio avermelhado com força, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em se formar em seus olhos e apoiou-se contra o corrimão. Entendia a forma de Gerard reagir aos fatos, e sentia-se culpado por não ter parado a tempo de impedir o beijo, mas doía perceber o quão abalado o outro tinha ficado.

\- Frankie, está tudo bem?

O menor ergueu o rosto forçando um sorriso assim que Michael, parado no final do corredor de acesso a sala, o olhava de forma preocupada.

\- Está sim, Mikes. Só fiquei um pouco tonto ao descer as escadas. – mentiu ao balançar os ombros. Terminou de descer as escadas, tentando controlar ao máximo a vontade de chorar. – Você vai à casa do Gabe?

\- Vou sim. – O mais alto sorriu, não percebendo que Frank esfregava os olhos justamente para esconder as lágrimas que insistiam em se formar. – Estava indo lá em cima para te perguntar se você quer ir junto, ia chamar o Gerard também, mas não quero ser morto por acordá-lo.

\- É. – Ele concordou vagamente. – Eu não quero ir não, Mikes. Não me recuperei bem da festa e vou aproveitar o fim de semana para hibernar. – Deu um sorriso fraco, evitando olhar nos olhos do outro. – Vá você e se divirta com seus amigos.

Michael pareceu um pouco desanimado por Frank ter recusado o convite, mas sorriu. Apertou as costas do menor de forma amigável antes de abraçá-lo de leve para se despedir.

\- Eu volto logo e se você continuar com tontura é só pedir algum remédio para a Kate, ok?

Frank concordou com a cabeça e observou Michael sair pela porta da cozinha. Sentia-se terrivelmente agradecido por Donna estar ocupada enquanto falava ao telefone no escritório, Donald trabalhando e Michael ter descido para tomar café, senão todos teriam ouvido Gerard gritar. Sabia que teria sido muito pior com toda a família Way o culpando de ter influenciado o filho mais velho, por mais que não tivesse tido tal intenção.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa, Frank? – Kate perguntou, virando-se para olhá-lo enquanto secava as mãos molhadas no avental colorido que usava. – Ou irá esperar o almoço?

\- Não preciso de nada, Kate. Obrigado. – Sorriu de leve, colocando as mãos no bolso da frente do [i]jeans[/i]; os ombros levemente caídos. Deu um suspiro resignado ao voltar a caminhar lentamente em direção a porta, que dava acesso ao quintal, e acariciou Cindy assim que ela se aproximou balançando o grande rabo dourado. – E vou esperar para comer no almoço, perdi a fome.

A empregada apenas fez um gesto positivo em concordância e o pequeno deixou-se guiar pelas próprias pernas, que automaticamente o levaram para os banquinhos brancos da varanda. Acomodou-se com um suspiro e inclinou a cabeça para trás para que a nuca ficasse encostada contra a parede. Parecia que o tempo estava conspirando com o desânimo que sentia. Uma brisa leve brincava de açoitar as folhas das árvores e o céu estava em um tom acinzentado; sem vida. Sua felicidade era como o sol, escondido entre as nuvens e sem forças para atravessá-las.

Não sabia por que tinha aquela estranha conexão com Gerard. O conhecia há pouco tempo, mas era como se ele conseguisse desvendar todos os segredos que escondia com apenas um olhar. E como aqueles olhos verdes o fascinavam. Eram como duas incógnitas pedindo para que alguém as desvendasse. Mas infelizmente não era ele que iria fazê-lo.

Sentiu finalmente as lágrimas que prendia escorrerem por suas bochechas e puxou as pernas para cima do banco, abraçando-as. Por mais que soubesse que o beijo da noite anterior havia sido um erro, não conseguia esquecê-lo. Aliás, um erro ainda maior seria apagar todas as sensações que havia sentido com Gerard tocando sua pele e dando-lhe a falsa sensação de que estava desesperado em tê-lo a seu lado. E sentia-se um estúpido por ter notado tarde demais o quanto queria que fosse verdade. Ele e Gerard juntos era apenas uma doce ilusão.

Secou o rosto molhado com a manga da blusa que usava e olhou para Cindy que havia sentado em sua frente, olhando-o de forma fixa. Incrível como ela percebia quando estava triste e ficava ao seu lado para fazer-lhe companhia.

\- Olá, fofinha. – disse com a voz mais grossa e anasalada que o normal. Fungou, estendendo uma das mãos para acariciar-lhe o focinho dourado. – Já vai passar, ok?

Cindy pareceu não acreditar muito no dono, mas resolveu não contradizê-lo, deitando-se silenciosamente aos pés da cadeira. Frank a olhou e deu um sorriso choroso, soluçando baixo ao voltar a apoiar o queixo nos joelhos. A Golden realmente fora o melhor presente que poderia ter ganhado de seus pais; era como se fosse sua guardiã. E era um dos motivos para que sua felicidade voltasse aos poucos.

O pequeno ficou muito tempo ali, recusando o almoço assim que a preocupada empregada lhe ofereceu horas mais tarde. Não queria ter que encontrar Gerard e agüentar o olhar de raiva que ele lhe dirigiria, ainda não estava preparado para isso. Preferiu ficar sozinho e colocar as idéias no lugar. O que deveria fazer, afinal? Tentar conversar com Gerard assim que ele se acalmasse? Fingir que nada tinha acontecido e agir normalmente? Ou esquecê-lo?

Cindy resmungou baixinho assim que grossas gotas de chuva caíram do céu. Algumas crianças, que brincavam na rua, gritaram e saíram correndo para dentro de suas casas com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Estavam felizes porque, por mais que tivesse atrapalhado a brincadeira, ela serviria para que todas as flores voltassem a ficar com as pétalas coloridas e a grama verdinha. Mas Frank não conseguia ser tão otimista. Via a chuva desabando do céu como forma de expressar toda a dor que sentia dentro de si e agarrava-se a pequena esperança que depois de tudo isso o sol voltasse a brilhar.

Ouviu passos na escada e sentiu o estômago revirar. Esperava que quem quer que fosse não saísse para a varanda, pois não queria ter de mentir mais uma vez sobre o porquê de estar tão deprimido; por mais que já tivesse motivos suficientemente fortes para tal. Abraçou com mais força as pernas e encolheu-se, vendo Cindy erguer o focinho para olhar melhor a pessoa que se aproximava.

Quando Frank viu Gerard sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Ele estava com os cabelos completamente bagunçados, grudando contra o rosto, e não estava se importando de a chuva molhar a roupa que vestia. Nem sequer olhou para o lado, parecia preso nos próprios pensamentos e tinha uma expressão transtornada; tão diferente da habitual seriedade que sempre expressava. Abriu o portão rapidamente e o bateu ao sair, não se dando o trabalho de, sequer, trancá-lo.

O menor soluçou, levando as mãos até o rosto para esconder as lágrimas que agora vinham em maior quantidade. Sentia-se tão culpado de fazê-lo se sentir assim que chegava a doer fisicamente. Sabia que não era fácil aceitar ter beijado uma pessoa do mesmo sexo e queria ajudá-lo, mas temia ser repelido mais uma vez. Gerard precisava entender que não era o fim do mundo e que ele não era obrigado a repetir se não tivesse se sentido confortável. Mordeu os lábios avermelhados e fungou, _será que era tão ruim assim beijá-lo_?

A chuva aumentou; fortes relâmpagos, seguidos de estrondosos barulhos, surgindo no céu. Cindy se levantou olhando-o novamente como se lhe perguntasse, mesmo que não soubesse falar ou reproduzisse algum som, qual seria a atitude que Frank tomaria. Deveria ficar ali se lamentando de coisas que não havia como voltar atrás ou tentaria concertar as coisas?

Ele se levantou, limpando novamente as lágrimas. Sabia que não tinha beijado Gerard a força, mas tinha parcela de culpa para que o beijo acontecesse então não deveria simplesmente ficar ali sentado, chorando e sentindo-se mal por Gerard estar zangado com o ocorrido. Iria tentar. Se não conseguisse, pelo menos teria a consciência tranqüila e a certeza de que deveria seguir em frente. Se permanecesse com a dúvida seria pior.

Acariciou Cindy rapidamente e correu em direção ao portão. Sentiu frio, por seu corpo quente ser abruptamente exposto às gotas geladas da chuva, mas não se importou. Desperdiçaria o pouco tempo que tinha se fosse pegar um guarda-chuva e com certeza perderia a coragem. Iria atrás de Gerard e não desistiria enquanto não conseguisse ao menos falar com ele, pois só assim saberia se tudo o que Gerard havia demonstrado sentir tinha sido mentira.

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Misery

Gerard apertou as mãos com força dentro do bolso da jaqueta de couro que vestia assim que parou de andar para esperar o sinal de pedestres abrir. Estava completamente molhado e não parava de chover um segundo sequer; altos trovões ecoando acima de sua cabeça. Havia um engarrafamento na 5ª Avenida e vários carros estavam em fileira, esporadicamente buzinando para tentar, inutilmente, acelerar o fluxo; deveria ter acontecido algum acidente.

Bufou, impaciente de ficar ali parado esperando o tráfego lento se movimentar, e voltou a caminhar apressado entre os carros até finalmente chegar ao outro lado da rua. Não sabia ao certo onde estava indo, talvez fosse a um bar que uma garota havia lhe indicado ontem. Toparia qualquer coisa para ficar fora de casa. Por mais que ainda sentisse algumas pontadas, mais leves, de dor na testa, sabia que ficar deitado na cama o dia todo só iria piorar o seu estado, pois cada vez que fechava os olhos mais flashs da noite anterior surgiam.

Não iria, definitivamente, se sujeitar a toda aquela situação. Precisava arrumar alguma forma de seguir em frente sem se abalar tanto com as lembranças, já que não estava considerando a hipótese de torná-las reais novamente. Sentia-se agoniado e, mesmo que não admitisse, com medo. Não estava preparado para lidar com os confusos sentimentos que travavam uma violenta batalha contra seu lado racional e precisava esquecê-los. E só havia uma forma disso acontecer.

Diminuiu os passos até parar. O bar ficava do outro lado da rua e tinha uma aparência um tanto quanto sombria. Havia portas duplas de madeira, um tanto velhas e mofadas, e acima das paredes pintadas de preto um letreiro vermelho dizia ‘ _Plasticine Bar_ ’. Gerard nunca tinha entrado em bares como este antes, mas não iria voltar. Precisava esquecer o maldito garoto que não saia de sua mente e iria conseguir nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Atravessou a rua correndo e deu alguns passos para empurrar as portas, adentrando no recinto em seguida. Havia um senhor com uma pesada jaqueta [i]jeans[/i] fumando um cigarro parado mais a frente e este o olhou sem expressão. Quando Gerard estava suficientemente perto se pronunciou; sua voz soando baixa e grave.

\- Tem dezoito anos? – resmungou, batendo as cinzas do cigarro no chão. Ao visualizar a carteira de identidade de Gerard desviou o olhar, voltando a fumar quieto o cigarro.

Não havia janelas, o que tornava extremamente abafado o interior do bar. Com apenas alguns passos Gerard esfregou as costas da mão na testa e notou que não eram mais gotas da chuva, mas sim de seu suor, fazendo-o retirar rapidamente a jaqueta; a camisa preta que usava por baixo sendo única peça de roupa que não estava molhada em seu corpo.

Mais ao fundo, em um pequeno palco, tocava uma banda agitada e algumas pessoas gritavam as músicas enquanto outras conversavam e riam alto. E a alguns passos de onde estava tinha uma pequena bancada de madeira repleta de bebidas; um bartender alto e de longos dreads loiros servindo um grupo de garotas de apertados corpetes.

Aproximou-se, apoiando os cotovelos contra a bancada; o bartender rapidamente o atendendo. Ele tinha profundos olhos castanhos escuros e parecia entediado em ter que ficar andando de um lado para o outro para atender os clientes.

\- O que vai querer? – disse com sua voz monótona, olhando Gerard com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Não entendia como alguém como ele podia estar em um ambiente tão pesado.

\- [i]Whisky[/i] com bastante gelo.

As garotas, ao ouvi-lo, se viraram dando risadinhas escandalosas de forma excitada. Tinham achado o novato deveras bonitinho, tão diferente dos caras sujos que freqüentavam o bar, e cochicharam entre si; uma delas saindo do grupo para se aproximar de Gerard.

\- Lembra-se de mim? – ela sussurrou provocativa. Quando Gerard virou o rosto para olhá-la, lembrou-se de tê-la visto na festa lhe dando o endereço do bar. Tinha os lábios pintados em um batom vermelho escuro e o corpo esbelto era valorizado pelo apertado vestido preto que usava, causando um belo contraste com sua pele clara. – Achei que não viria.

No início realmente pensara que não precisaria ir a um bar daqueles, mas ao chegar ali tinha percebido o quão melhor se sentia perto de tanta sujeira. Não precisava fingir que estava bem, poderia tomar quantas doses desejasse e ninguém saberia.

Antes de respondê-la, Gerard virou o copo de whisky de uma vez; o líquido âmbar cortando sua garganta, dando-lhe aquela familiar sensação de vertigem. Bateu o copo com certa força contra a bancada e pediu outro, logo virando o rosto para olhá-la. Ela lhe abriu um sorriso malicioso, apoiando-se contra a bancada para vê-lo melhor.

\- Mas eu vim. – respondeu sem emoção. Quando o outro copo chegou, fez o mesmo que o primeiro, tornando-o de uma vez. Sentiu-se tonto, mas não demonstrou a ela, abrindo um sorriso torto. – Esqueci seu nome...

\- Lindsey. – a garota completou rapidamente. Estendeu uma das mãos, colocando os fios negros úmidos de Gerard para o lado com um suave toque. – Mas eu não esqueci o seu. É Gerard.

Ele concordou com um aceno positivo, continuando com o mesmo sorriso torto, e fez outro gesto para que o [i]bartender[/i] voltasse a encher o copo. Estava ficando bom em não demonstrar o que realmente sentia, pois no momento um grande pânico crescia dentro de si. Por que não havia sentido a mesma coisa de quando Frank o tocara na noite anterior? Será que não estava bêbado o suficiente?

Virou mais uma vez o copo, sentindo as mãos dormentes; o bar agora não passava de borrões avermelhados. Ao voltar a focar o olhar em Lindsey, estendeu um dos braços para rodear a cintura fina da garota, puxando-a para perto com força para encarar de perto os profundos olhos maliciosos que ela tinha. Iria provar para si mesmo que sentiria a mesma excitação com qualquer pessoa que lhe beijasse enquanto estivesse bêbado, custe o que custar.

Lindsey inclinou-se; os lábios vermelhos capturando os de Gerard rapidamente. Ele a puxou para mais perto, pressionando-a contra si e a beijou com vontade, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo curvilíneo com pressa. Precisava urgentemente sentir que estava entregue e que não queria que aquele momento acabasse. E por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia sentir o estômago revirando em ansiedade nem o coração acelerado; o que lhe dava uma terrível vontade de chorar. Ela deslizou as mãos desejosas por suas laterais, subindo a camiseta preta, e assim que tocou sua pele pálida e ele não sentiu todos os pêlos da nuca se eriçar, se afastou, parecendo desnorteado.

Apoiou-se contra o balcão, controlando ao máximo as lágrimas que insistiam em querer escorrer por seu rosto e respirou profundamente. Bateu a mão com força contra a bancada e grunhiu irritado. _Por que diabos não estava sentindo tudo o que esperava? O que Frank tinha de tão especial?_

\- Preciso de algo mais forte. – rosnou ao bartender, este virando-se para o armário de bebidas para procurar algo. Quando se virou para Lindsey, que estava com o batom escuro borrado, apertou com força a bancada; seus dedos tornando-se brancos. – Você conhece algo?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas balançando a cabeça positivamente. Esperou que o [i]bartender[/i] trouxesse a bebida que Gerard havia pedido e assistiu o garoto a tomá-la novamente em um só gole antes de puxá-lo pela mão para um canto mais afastado do bar; ele tropeçou algumas vezes, mas ainda parecia bem firme de pé.

\- Você tem certeza de que quer algo forte? – disse com um sorriso malicioso. Ao que Gerard concordou Lindsey fez com que ele se sentasse em uma das mesinhas vazias e ficou de joelhos entre as pernas bem feitas do maior, tirando um pequeno saquinho do apertado decote do vestido. – Aqui está. Sabe como usar?

Gerard observou o pó branco dentro do saquinho, mas não entendeu de imediato. Assim que voltou a olhar para a garota, que estava levemente fora de foco, e lembrou-se de onde estava descobriu que era cocaína. Arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas não mudou de idéia; se queria esquecer deveria fazer de tudo, não só tomar algumas doses e se sentir satisfeito com o aterrorizador resultado que obtivera. Balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta e ela sorriu compreensiva, abrindo o saquinho para fazer com que o pó caísse sobre a mesa.

Quando Lindsey finalmente terminou de arrumar as três carreirinhas de pó branco, fez um gesto para que Gerard prestasse atenção no que faria a seguir. Ela se curvou sobre a mesa, pressionando uma das laterais do nariz com a mão delicada e aspirou com força o pó. Assim que terminou, deu uma risada, e esfregou o nariz para tirar os resquícios da droga, piscando para Gerard.

\- Sua vez. – disse suavemente. – Pode arder no começo, mas depois passa.

Gerard fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e também se curvou contra a mesa; observando as carreirinhas brancas dançando em frente a seus olhos. Demorou algum tempo para criar coragem suficiente para aspirar a droga e assim que o fez uma grande agitação tomou conta do bar; que combinado com a forte ardência no nariz, o fez se sentir terrivelmente tonto. Sentiu o coração imediatamente batendo mais rápido e com mais força e as mãos tremerem.

Sorriu para a garota que o observava com uma intensa vontade de rir. Sentia aos poucos a euforia tomar conta de si e era como se fosse invencível; nada podia atingi-lo. Era maravilhoso não mais sufocar com todo aquele medo e angústia. Finalmente sentia-se livre.

Ergueu o rosto, vendo um grupo parado na porta do bar; gritavam algumas coisas e pareciam observar algo do lado de fora. Trocou um olhar rápido com Lindsey e levantando-se, os dois seguiram em direção a saída. Já estava escuro lá fora, o que dificultava a visão já comprometida de Gerard, mas empurrando algumas pessoas e sentindo o ar frio da noite contra o rosto ele viu: um garoto de baixa estatura debatia-se nos braços de um homem que o segurava com força. Havia vozes ao seu redor, mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção.

O homem jogou o garoto contra a parede próxima e prendeu seus braços acima da cabeça para que ele não conseguisse se movimentar; tentou beijá-lo, mas com a recusa do outro, gritou enfurecido, pegando-o com força pelo colarinho da camisa para jogá-lo contra o chão molhado. Ele parecia chorar e tentou se levantar para sair correndo, mas não conseguiu, pois o homem já o agarrara por trás, rindo malicioso.

\- Você não vai conseguir fugir, boneca. – murmurou de forma suja, quase asquerosa. – Não era isso que você procurava por aqui? Alguém que te desse um trato?

Assim que o garoto ergueu os tristes olhos para a multidão, Gerard sentiu o coração - ainda acelerado - falhar várias batidas, fazendo-o se sentir tonto. Ele cambaleou e segurou com força o batente da porta de entrada; reconheceria aqueles olhos mesmo se não mais pudesse enxergar, pois eram os mais lindos olhos que já tinha visto. Levou uma das mãos até a boca, abruptamente fraco, e sentiu um forte enjôo; não conseguindo mais tirar os olhos da cena.

O homem abriu a calça do garoto, fazendo-a escorregar pelas coxas bem torneadas, e, em seguida, retirou a boxer preta com um só puxão enquanto ele esperneava, tentando soltar-se. Violou o corpo do pequeno, apalpando cada centímetro da pele amorenada e sensível; ria alto ao ouvir os gritos agonizados de Frank e as pessoas saindo do estabelecimento, amontoando-se de forma excitada para verem a cena. A rua estava vazia, pois o bar ficava em um local afastado, então Frank não tinha chance alguma de conseguir fugir; eles o pegariam de novo, o que seria pior. O homem continuou a acariciá-lo, deliciado por ver o garoto chorando cada vez mais alto; o rosto bonito escondido entre as mãos trêmulas. Puxou-lhe o cabelo, para que todos conseguissem ver seu rosto, e deu outro sorriso.

\- Ele não é uma bonequinha maravilhosa? – gritou sarcasticamente conforme continuava, com a mão livre, apalpando-o sem pudores. – Está gostando, bichinha? – Ao que o menor não respondeu, o homem o empurrou com força contra o chão, fazendo-o ficar de quatro. – _Me responda!_

Gerard caiu de joelhos no chão assim que o homem chutou Frank com força; o outro gritando de dor. Lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto e ele sentia que poderiam atirar nele se quisessem, porque não sentiria dor pior do que aquela. Suas mãos tremiam com tanta força que era difícil conseguir se manter equilibrado sobre os joelhos.

Frank ficou imóvel no chão, seu peito subindo e descendo de forma acelerada; os olhos esverdeados fortemente fechados. O homem lhe xingou mais algumas vezes, mas logo voltou para o bar, recebendo cumprimentos conforme entrava limpando as mãos contra o jeans com uma expressão enojada; logo a grande multidão se dissipou, rindo alto e bebendo.

Gerard continuou com os olhos fixos em Frank; lágrimas sofridas rolando por suas bochechas. Seu coração voltou a falhar ao ver o outro se levantar do chão, soluçando, e ele sentiu como se estivesse doente com tanta tristeza. O pequeno ergueu o corpo de forma lenta, subindo as calças enquanto tentava prender o choro inutilmente; suas mãos tremulavam tanto que mal conseguia fechar direito o cinto de rebite. Abraçou o próprio corpo com força e virou-se, não olhando para trás assim que começou a correr para o lado oposto do bar; Gerard acordou de seu torpor ao vê-lo se afastar.

Levantou-se, cambaleando até o meio da rua escura pra conseguir vê-lo correndo ao longe, e não conseguiu controlar o forte acesso de vômito que o acometeu. Iria cair contra o asfalto, mas Lindsey o segurou, colocando um de seus braços ao redor dos ombros. Ela continuava a sorrir mesmo depois de uma cena como aquela; o que deixou Gerard ainda mais enjoado.

\- Vamos, Gerard, você precisa sentar. – sussurrou ao começar a caminhar novamente em direção ao bar; cambaleando pelo garoto estar apoiando todo o peso contra si. – Já estamos chegando, mais alguns passos.

Ele deixou ser levado; os olhos fixos em algum ponto perdido. Não conseguia mais ouvir nenhum som ao seu redor, era como se o mundo tivesse parado e perdido o sentido. Sentia-se tão quebrado e indigno que agradeceria se morresse naquele momento. Simplesmente não conseguira se mover e quando lembrava repetidamente da cena eram como se facas afiadas estivessem rasgando-o por dentro vagarosamente para lhe causar uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Lembrou-se de como os olhos esverdeados de Frank eram ingênuos, tão doces, e novamente sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrendo de seus olhos. Como alguém fora capaz de fazer algo tão sujo com um anjo?

Lindsey apertou com força seus ombros, balançando-o para fazer-lhe voltar à realidade. Quando olhou para a mesa, em que fora posto sentado em frente, viu uma garrafa cheia de [i]whisky[/i] e um copo; o saquinho aberto com o pó branco logo ao lado. Estendeu a mão para o copo cheio do líqüido âmbar e tomou-o com desespero. Era a única saída e a única salvação. Como era um ser indigno de voltar à realidade, então deveria ficar para sempre preso no mundo das sensações inatingíveis. E quem sabe morrer.

Talvez só assim finalmente chegasse a altura de poder tocar novamente um anjo.


	22. Tragedy's at Hand

Chovia intensamente. Grossos pingos caiam sobre os vidros embaçados dos carros, onde os rápidos pára-brisas tentavam conter o volume de água para que os motoristas pudessem enxergar o caminho, e brilhantes lampejos traziam consigo a força de estrondosos trovões. O céu parecia sentir a imensidão da dor do pequeno garoto de doces olhos cor de avelã que corria entre as poças d’água na calçada escorregadia. Cada gota que caía do céu era como uma singela demonstração do quão penalizados estavam os anjos ao notarem que a cada segundo que se passava ele parecia mais agoniado e sem rumo; perdido entre a escuridão da noite e as luzes brilhantes dos carros.

Um anjo, em especial, parecia agoniado demais para conseguir sequer demonstrar, pelas gotas de chuva, o quanto queria poder fazer o tempo voltar. Mas infelizmente não havia esta possibilidade. Tudo o que lhe restava era assistir em silêncio o coração puro daquele garoto tristonho e solitário se partir em pequenos pedaços de desilusão. Se ele ao menos soubesse o quanto era amado, as coisas seriam tão diferentes... Por que todos os mortais tinham que insistir em aprender apenas com a dor? Será que não estava na hora de ouvir mais o coração e sentir a plenitude dos sentimentos sem preocupar-se com o insignificante orgulho? Estava tão óbvio para quem quisesse ver.

Frank estava completamente encharcado, mas parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos para se importar sobre se pegaria um resfriado ou se toda aquela chuva significava algo além de seu próprio entendimento. Atravessou a rua entre a fila de carros parados no engarrafamento e continuou a correr; agora em direção à pequena praça vazia. Por mais que aquele lugar lhe trouxesse lembranças, era o único refúgio disponível se quisesse ao menos controlar ligeiramente seu estado emocional. Não poderia simplesmente chegar agora na casa dos Way, como conseguiria explicar o motivo de estar tremulo e chorando compulsivamente? Tudo o que conseguiria seria piorar ainda mais as coisas; se é que isso ainda era possível.

Sentou-se em um dos balanços molhados e apoiou os cotovelos sobre as coxas; sua respiração extremamente acelerada e a cabeça entre as mãos. Balançava-se lentamente, não sabendo ao certo se tremulava de frio ou de desespero. Por mais que tentasse controlar as lágrimas, soluços sufocados escapavam de seus lábios avermelhados. Por que, afinal de contas, tudo aquilo tinha que acontecer com ele? Tinha perdido os pais, se envolvido com o filho mais velho da família que havia o abrigado (virando a vida do mesmo de cabeça para baixo) e sofrido uma humilhação pública ao tentar concertar o estrago que tinha causado. Será que merecia tantas punições?

Apertou com força os fios castanhos contra os dedos ao lembrar-se da primeira vez em que estivera ali. Gerard parecia tão tranqüilo e complacente com sua situação, conversando e tentando lhe fazer sentir melhor. Como iria esquecer o brilho esverdeado daqueles olhos profundos e inacessíveis? Aliás, por que, [i]por qual maldito motivo[/i], desde a primeira vez em que o vira havia sentido essa estranha conexão? No velório de seus pais – e com a simples menção de sua memória a tal data, mais lágrimas furiosas escorreram por seu rosto – quando seus olhares se encontraram tinha sentido algo diferente. Mas não conseguia compreender. Será que estava destinado a perder tudo? Era indigno de receber um sentimento tão puro quanto o amor?

Sentia como se sua existência fosse destinada a conhecer toda a dor que algum ser humano poderia agüentar são. Seu corpo todo doía pelos chutes que havia levado e ainda sentia as mãos sujas do homem por sua pele como um veneno letal lento. Nunca havia imaginado que algum dia fosse passar por algo tão agonizante quanto se sentir impotente enquanto outra pessoa fazia-o de objeto. Priorizava tanto o amor que aquele acontecimento era quase uma blasfêmia tão grande quanto às pessoas não terem o direito de serem felizes por não aceitarem as regras impostas pela sociedade hipócrita. Talvez fosse isso, tudo o que acreditava não passava de um mero grão de areia no deserto. Do que adiantaria lutar sozinho contra a ventania?

Ergueu o rosto para o céu escuro como piche enquanto suas incessantes lágrimas misturavam-se com os pingos da chuva; uma expressão desolada modelando seu rosto bonito. Desejava tanto poder ao menos ter a certeza de que não estava sozinho em meio a toda essa situação e que tinha algum grande motivo de estar passando por tudo que chegava a doer. Se ao menos ainda tivesse o colo e o sorriso compreensivo de sua mãe ou o abraço encorajador do pai quando chegasse em casa, conseguiria enxergar algo positivo naquela situação. Mas eles não mais existiam e nem sabia ao certo se algum dia iria vê-los de novo. Estava completamente sozinho.

Fungou profundamente, esfregando as mãos contra o corpo como se quisesse tirar de si todos os sentimentos destrutivos que o faziam se sentir pior a cada segundo que se passava. Já havia acostumado com a melancolia que o assombrava todos os dias, mas agora estava começando a sentir raiva. Raiva de si e de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Nunca tinha intencionalmente feito mal a alguém. Era um bom aluno, respeitava os pais e se havia algo que a maioria das pessoas poderia considerar [i]errado[/i] seria sua opção sexual. Poderia sim ser considerado uma exceção em meio a todos os adolescentes já que não bebia ou causava problemas. E o que havia recebido em troca de tudo isso? A morte dos pais, a própria vida virada de cabeça para baixo e um quase estupro perante uma multidão de sádicos bêbados. Uma bela recompensa.

Mas além de raiva, também se sentia um estúpido. Conseguia entender toda a confusão de Gerard em relação aos próprios sentimentos, pois também tinha passado por isso e sabia como era difícil, mas não o tinha obrigado a nada. Então por que, [i]como sempre[/i], havia achado que conseguiria resolver toda a situação pedindo desculpas sobre algo que não tinha culpa e tido a idéia de fazer o outro se sentir melhor, sendo que ele mesmo não se sentia nenhum pouco bem? E alguém, [i]um mísero alguém[/i], neste maldito mundo faria a mesma coisa se o visse naquele estado sozinho em um parque àquela hora da noite?

Era mais do que óbvio que a resposta seria negativa. Ninguém dava à mínima.

Grunhiu, limpando as lágrimas rudemente. Seu problema era que priorizava demais os sentimentos, se fosse como a maioria das pessoas não sofreria tanto. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha prometido a si mesmo que iria seguir em frente e enfrentar os problemas, mas sempre voltava atrás e acabava sozinho se perguntando se merecia passar por aquele tipo de situação. Então que tudo explodisse. Se tentar ser alguém com o mínimo de decência e compaixão só o levava a ruína, deveria definitivamente parar de se preocupar tanto com os outros. E o mais engraçado era que só um [i]quase[/i] estupro e a rejeição de Gerard para fazê-lo acordar em relação a isso.

Levantou-se; a roupa grudando contra o corpo. Não agüentava mais chorar e esperar respostas as quais sabia que nunca viriam. Definitivamente não iria viver a vida toda se sentindo injustiçado por todas as coisas que aconteciam. Ao invés disso – respirou fundo – deveria seguir em frente, mesmo que tivesse que ignorar os próprios sentimentos.

Abraçou o próprio corpo, sentindo frio ao caminhar pela rua mal iluminada. Sabia que levaria algum tempo para que se acostumasse com esta nova forma de ver o mundo, mas era definitivo. Não iria ficar preso para sempre nesta perspectiva triste e sem sentido algum. Havia se posicionado contra várias pessoas que não se esforçavam para melhorar, então estava na hora de utilizar isto de exemplo para si mesmo.

Abriu o portão lentamente ao chegar à frente da casa dos Way. Como ainda chovia, Cindy não apareceu; o menor entrando em silêncio pela porta lateral da cozinha. O carro da família não estava na garagem, então naturalmente Donna e Donald não estavam em casa. Ao entrar na cozinha e reparar as luzes oscilantes da sala, soube prontamente que quem deveria estar assistindo TV era Michael. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando parecer o mais normal possível e assim que chegou ao final do corredor deparou-se com o mais novo dos Way sorrindo, como de costume.

\- Esqueceu o guarda-chuva? – ele perguntou por vê-lo pingando água por onde passava.

Frank balançou a cabeça positivamente, colocando a franja úmida atrás da orelha para olhar nos olhos do mais novo; arrependeu-se prontamente por serem tão familiares e quebrou o contato visual fingindo estar preocupado de estar molhando a casa toda.

\- Vou ter que secar tudo. – murmurou fazendo uma careta. – Senão Donna vai me fazer dormir com a Cindy.

\- Vai mesmo! – Michael retrucou, dando uma risada. – Achei que você tinha saído com o Gerard, já que os dois sumiram ao mesmo tempo.

[i]Gerard[/i]. Lindos olhos verdes profundos e arrebatadores. Sorriso raro, mas estonteante. Lábios macios e mãos quentes leves como uma calorosa brisa de verão; ainda conseguia senti-las por sua pele, desenhando-o como se estivessem fazendo o molde de uma peça de arte. Aonde será que ele se encontrava? Era quase uma tortura saber que o teria tão perto, mas tão longe a partir de agora. Sentia como se metade de seu coração estivesse faltando com a perspectiva de não poder ter o calor daquela pele tão imaculada contra a sua mais uma vez...

Frank sentiu novamente lágrimas furiosas invadirem seus olhos, mas respirou fundo com raiva. Por mais que estivesse preocupado com o outro, já tinha problemas demais para resolver e prometido a si mesmo que não iria ficar se martirizando como um estúpido. Seu coração bateu furiosamente contra o peito, mas o pequeno o ignorou enquanto cogitava, desesperadamente, uma desculpa para que conseguisse ao menos sentir raiva do outro. Talvez Gerard pudesse ter mandado o homem lhe dar uma lição; mas não conseguiu se convencer de tal coisa nem por meros segundos.

\- Nós saímos separadamente. – murmurou, mal ouvindo sua própria voz. – Seu irmão está em um bar aqui perto.

\- Você está bem, Frankie? – O mais novo dos Way se levantou do sofá, olhando preocupado para o outro garoto que pareceu abruptamente ter sido tomado por uma batalha de sentimentos distintos.

[i]Não. Não está tudo bem.[/i] Ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos sentindo novamente o corpo todo tremer. Ainda não tinha capacidade suficiente para conseguir fingir que nada havia acontecido e agir normalmente. Não podia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que tinha sido humilhado e que mesmo sem consumar o fato, o homem havia feito com que se sentisse dolorosamente violado. Não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também.

\- Frankie? – Ouviu novamente a voz do Michael ainda mais preocupada. – O que aconteceu?

O mais alto se aproximou, mas Frank não queria demonstrar novamente o quão destruído estava então virou o corpo em direção às escadas e saiu correndo para o quarto rapidamente; batendo a porta atrás de si. Encostou-se contra a superfície da madeira soluçando alto, o que fazia com que seu corpo tremulasse, e abraçou o próprio corpo mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior. Por que simplesmente não conseguia parar de ser um estúpido?

\- Frankie, me deixa entrar. Eu quero ajudar você! – Michael falou alto do outro lado da porta, batendo algumas vezes contra a mesma. – Você não precisa passar por isso sozinho, não vou julgá-lo se você estiver chorando. É assim que demonstramos quão forte somos: transparecendo nossos sentimentos e aceitando ajuda quando precisamos.

O menor soluçou mais alto; o mais novo dos Way não merecia ser ignorado, principalmente por demonstrar tanta preocupação consigo. Não conseguia esquecer o quão atencioso era sempre que estavam juntos e de como havia forjado Bob dentro de seu armário para alegrá-lo. Desencostou-se da porta, deixando o garoto abri-la e mesmo evitando olhá-lo nos olhos aceitou seu abraço, escondendo o rosto contra seu peito. Era bom ver que alguém se importava e queria ajudá-lo, sentia-se menos sozinho.

\- Você não precisa falar nada se não quiser, só quero que você saiba que estou com você. – Michael o apertou com força e se afastou para sorrir para o menor. - Vamos lá embaixo! Vou fazer pipoca e a gente pode comer porcaria até o amanhecer enquanto assistimos filmes de terror!

Frank deu uma risada chorosa, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão; balançou a cabeça positivamente. Que mal faria, afinal? Precisava, definitivamente, esquecer aquela noite. Aliás, esquecer os últimos trinta dias. E enquanto descia as escadas, sendo arrastado animadamente por Michael, olhou pela janela da sala os pequenos banquinhos brancos da varanda e lembrou-se [i]dele[/i] novamente. Mesmo que machucasse não mais pensaria em Gerard. Talvez tudo o que havia acontecido mais cedo tivesse sido um sinal de que realmente não deveriam ficar juntos.

Por mais que soubesse que aqueles olhos verdes estavam gravados para sempre em sua alma.

**x-x**

Gerard cambaleou ao fechar o portão de casa e fez uma careta por ter feito mais barulho do que o necessário. Já era tarde da noite e os faróis pelo caminho piscavam apenas na cor amarela; esporádicos carros cortando as ruas escuras e solitárias para, em seguida, deixá-las apenas com a iluminação dos altos postes de concreto. O silêncio era quase palpável aos seus ouvidos e as casas permaneciam com as luzes apagadas; conseguia imaginar cada morador desconhecido deitado e aconchegado entre os cobertores cheirosos e macios, preocupados apenas com as obrigações do dia seguinte.

Inclinou o rosto para o céu escuro; ainda segurando o portão como apoio para permanecer de pé. Parecia que as nuvens carregadas haviam cedido à beleza dos infinitos pontinhos brilhantes e em conjunto com a tímida Lua, em seu quarto crescente, presenteavam as poucas pessoas acordadas com aquela delicada visão. Por breves segundos, o garoto achou maravilhoso estar tão entorpecido e zonzo: via muito mais estrelas do que realmente existiam no céu e parecia estar flutuando entre elas. Aquele brilho tão singelo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão maravilhoso lhe lembrava os olhos de alguém. Alguém que com certeza pertencia a aquele mesmo céu pela magnitude de sua alma tão imaculada.

Sentiu mais uma vez toda aquela desesperança corrosiva tomar conta de cada pedaço de seu ser. Infelizmente a sensação de euforia já havia passado, mas seu coração ainda batia acelerado contra o peito, fazendo-o permanecer o tempo todo em estado de alerta; mesmo que se sentisse quase em câmera lenta. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava aliviado por estar em casa, já que qualquer ruído ao seu redor fazia-lhe achar que alguém o observava, não sabia como iria reagir tendo Frank tão perto de si. Queria abraçá-lo, trazê-lo para perto e protegê-lo do mundo se assim fosse necessário, mas era algo completamente fora de questão. Seria melhor para os dois colocarem um fim em algo que nem sequer havia começado.

Então por que diabos não conseguia se convencer disso?

Deu alguns passos vacilantes até a varanda e na confusão de imagens distorcidas tropeçou em um dos banquinhos brancos; iria gritar um palavrão alto, mas temeu acordar a casa toda então mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior. Colocou a chave, após várias tentativas frustradas, na fechadura e assim que abriu a porta da sala, vendo o sofá ocupado por Frank e Michael, sentiu-se terrivelmente doente. Ainda se lembrava da forma com que a dor agonizante em seu coração se partindo, a cada lágrima sofrida de Frank, havia paralisado suas funções motoras impedindo-o de fazer algo para afastar o homem que havia tocado o menor com tanto asco. Mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força ao observá-lo tranqüilo e entregue ao maravilhoso mundo dos sonhos; aquele anjo não merecia passar por tantas coisas.

A TV estava ligada e um pote com algumas pipocas em seu interior descansava sobre a mesa de centro; copos e duas garrafas de refrigerante vazias esquecidas no chão de piso frio próximo ao tapete felpudo. Michael dormia com os lábios entreabertos e sua cabeça pendia molemente para trás contra o encosto do sofá. Já Frank estava com os braços cruzados sobre o apoio e a cabeça deitada entre eles; suas pernas cobertas pela calça [i]jeans[/i], ainda suja de quando havia sido derrubado contra o chão mais cedo, apoiadas esticadas contra a mesa de centro.

Gerard suspirou, aproximando-se do pequeno lentamente. Não conseguia explicar o porquê de se importar tanto com ele e de como em um mês havia adquirido o vício de querê-lo sempre por perto. Agachou-se, colocando delicadamente os fios castanhos caídos sobre os olhos fechados de Frank para trás da orelha. Nunca tinha imaginado que iria se sentir tão machucado por vê-lo sofrer e afastá-lo de si. Por mais que soubesse que nunca havia sentido algo tão forte por alguém como quando tinham ficado juntos na festa, não era algo que daria certo.

Deveria seguir em frente, observando de longe o dono de seus pensamentos e substituindo o vício imediato naqueles belos lábios avermelhados por algo mais forte. Algo que o levaria para outra realidade para fazê-lo esquecer da qual vivia: onde não era permitido tocar a salvação da ruína que era sua vida. Só teriam problemas e tudo o que Frank precisava era de paz, não queria ser mais um motivo para tornar a vida do outro ainda mais triste.

Observou de perto os estonteantes traços bem feitos daquele rosto tão angelical. Ele ressoava baixinho e sua expressão parecia relaxada, como se estivesse sonhando estar voando entre delicadas nuvens brancas e macias. Mesmo que permanecesse de olhos fechados, Gerard conseguia visualizar nitidamente os belos olhos do menor; todos os detalhes de cada tom de verde e sentimento neles expressos. Os lábios avermelhados estavam levemente entreabertos e sem permissão seus dedos trêmulos vagaram delicadamente por seu contorno, querendo absorver a maciez e a ternura que eles emanavam. Como iria conseguir viver sem senti-los?

Aproximou-se lentamente o rosto do de Frank e beijou, terno, sua testa. Queria tanto poder ter a oportunidade de criar um mundo onde os dois poderiam ser felizes juntos e que toda a tristeza do menor sumisse. Era injusto que alguém como ele sofresse tanto, mas será que havia algo justo no mundo afinal de contas?

Levantou-se, sentindo os olhos arderem e caminhou em direção às escadas cambaleando. Ao pisar em falso, tropeçando em um dos degraus, e quase bater o nariz contra o corrimão concluiu que definitivamente havia chegado ao fundo do poço.

Mas, infelizmente, estava errado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Far Away

\- Ville! – O garoto continuou a andar calmamente pelo corredor, sem nem ao menos esboçar alguma reação ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. – Ville! – a voz estridente voltou a gritar e ele revirou os olhos esperando Eliza alcançá-lo. – Onde está o Gerard? – perguntou parecendo irritada ao postar-se a frente do garoto mais alto. – Estou tentando conversar com ele desde Sábado e ele não me atende!

Ville encarou-a sem expressão. Também não sabia do paradeiro do amigo, mas não gostava da forma com que Eliza tratava Gerard, como se ele fosse um objeto o qual era de sua obrigação submeter-se a seus caprichos. Se o amigo realmente gostasse dela até pensaria duas vezes na possibilidade de ser gentil, mas essa definitivamente – e agradecia por isso – não era uma opção válida.

\- Não sei, Eliza. – respondeu seco, continuando a caminhar pelo corredor apinhado de alunos.

A garota não se sentiu amedrontada pelo corte e continuou a seguir Ville de perto, tendo que correr levemente para alcançar as grandes passadas do outro.

\- Como assim você não sabe onde ele está? – questionou ainda mais nervosa, não falava com Gerard desde Sexta-feira antes de o namorado ir a uma festa com os amigos e ele simplesmente não atendia seus telefonemas, sem falar que nem ao menos havia passado para buscá-la hoje. – Ele não está sempre com você e o Quinn?

Ville respirou fundo pedindo paciência a algum ser superior.

\- Ele não está aqui do meu lado, está? – Ela iria respondê-lo, mas o garoto avistou Quinn mais a frente tendo uma calorosa discussão com Gabrielle; arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Talvez se você parasse de ligar tantas vezes, ele ligaria a você. Deve estar tirando uma folga de suas perseguições diárias.

Eliza pareceu ultrajada com a resposta do outro e ficou alguns segundos parada de lábios entreabertos; encarava Ville como se ele não tivesse a menor idéia do erro que estava cometendo por estar sendo tão rude. Cruzou os braços ao lhe dar um olhar cortante e empinou o queixo de forma altiva antes de sair andando mal-humorada pelo corredor.

\- Obrigada por nada! – disse alto para que ele a escutasse.

Ville encarou as costas da garota com um sorriso debochado. Chegava até a se divertir com o jeito esnobe de Eliza e mesmo que não entendesse como ela poderia realmente acreditar que todos falariam o que ela bem entendesse não conseguia sequer odiá-la; afinal de contas ela não passava de uma garota mimada que queria atenção a qualquer preço. Gerard que merecia uma honraria por aturá-la por tanto tempo, até invejava a paciência do amigo.

Aliás, onde será que ele estava?

\- Como é que é? – O grito enfurecido de Gabrielle fez com que Ville virasse o rosto e arregalasse os olhos, como a maioria dos passantes, quando ela acertou um sonoro tapa na face esquerda de Quinn. – Você passa o fim de semana toda fora e agora vem me dizer que me traiu? – A garota estava dividida entre machucá-lo ou se debulhar em lágrimas. – Quem é a vagabunda?

Ville poderia até ser complacente com Quinn, mas não conseguiu prender uma gargalhada quando o outro corou fortemente e gaguejou várias vezes ao tentar se explicar. Era hilário ser o único a saber que, na verdade, ‘a vagabunda’ era um garoto alto e tatuado. O que será que a garota faria se soubesse?

Enquanto o garoto de olhos de alguma cor clara indefinida se divertia sozinho pensando em hipóteses malucas em que Gabrielle perseguia Quinn com um machado e oferecia os pedaços do corpo do amigo como prêmio aos jogadores de futebol do time do colégio após uma vitória com seu uniforme todo sujo de sangue, o loiro pensava em formas dele mesmo se esquartejar. Por que tudo isso tinha que ter acontecido justamente com ele? Se não tivesse bebido talvez nunca tivesse descoberto aquele lado e tudo estaria em sua bela normalidade.

Ou não.

\- Você irá sentir minha falta Quinn Cody Allman! - Gabrielle gritou; lágrimas formando linhas escuras por suas bochechas provenientes de seu lápis borrado. – E eu vou descobrir quem foi, guarde minhas palavras!

Quinn fungou ao encostar a testa contra o metal gelado de seu armário enquanto sua, agora, ex namorada, andava apressadamente pelo corredor. Estava fodido se Gabrielle descobrisse a verdade. Aliás, pensou amargamente, se as coisas continuassem a caminhar daquela forma seria literalmente fodido. Se não fosse agora, em algum estágio de sua vida.

\- Manhã difícil, meu amigo? – Ville perguntou bem humorado ao tocar seu ombro. – Deve ter doído aquele tapa...

O garoto loiro resmungou alto ao fechar os olhos. A última pessoa no mundo todo que queria ver era Ville, e lá estava ele demonstrando o quanto estava se divertindo com a situação. Deveria pular de algum prédio ou rolar as arquibancadas do colégio até morrer de hemorragia?

\- Você pode calar a boca? Estamos atrasados. – Quinn encarou Ville de forma atravessada e antes mesmo de ele responder já havia começado a caminhar. – Você viu o Gerard?

Quando o outro, ao alcançá-lo, balançou a cabeça negativamente o loiro encolheu os ombros. O amigo deveria estar cabulando aula em uma cama aconchegante. Se soubesse que seu dia seria tão horrível teria feito o mesmo.

Fechou a cara mais uma vez ao notar que Ville não parava de sorrir enquanto andavam lado a lado pelo corredor. Apesar de estar aliviado por ele parecer não se importar que tivesse se atracado com um garoto em um sofá – nesse momento suas bochechas assumiram um tom avermelhado – quando estava bêbado, queria matá-lo por permanecer com aquela expressão intencionalmente bem humorada, o que era raro, por saber do fato enquanto ninguém mais desconfiava.

Piscou um pouco os olhos. Mas se o amigo tinha aceitado a idéia tão pacificamente, poderia significar que era tão óbvio assim que ele se interessasse por garotos?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, cruzando os braços fortemente contra o peito. Sempre tinha tido real preocupação na forma de se vestir e nunca havia se sentido tão excitado com uma garota. A questão de se sentir atraído por um garoto não o incomodava, por que, o que iria fazer afinal de contas? Se matar? Não era algo que estava em suas mãos decidir, simplesmente sentia. Preocupava-se com a possibilidade de talvez parecer um tanto quanto [i]afeminado[/i] demais aos olhos das outras pessoas. Até conversaria com Ville se não tivesse absoluta certeza que o amigo caçoaria dele. Como tinha sido tão cego durante toda sua adolescência?

Ville pigarreou e Quinn arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele, mas logo virou o rosto para poder ver o que o outro indicava. Seu estômago deu um solavanco assim que avistou o garoto que havia beijado na festa sorrindo para si enquanto caminhava na direção oposta a qual iam. Alguns [i]flashs[/i] invadiram sua mente e ele sentiu as bochechas esquentarem rapidamente; a risada gutural de Ville preenchendo seus ouvidos.

\- Controle-se, Quinn! Parece uma garota na quinta série quando vê o namorado!

\- Cala a boca, Valo, porra! – explodiu com raiva – Já chega, dá para me deixar em paz?

Ville sorriu assim que o amigo entrou furiosamente na sala em que teriam a primeira aula. Tinha certeza que aquele dia seria um dos mais divertidos de sua vida.

Só que o garoto não sabia o quão sortudo era por ter aquele momento de felicidade. Era exatamente o que Gerard precisava do outro lado da cidade.

E não teria por um bom tempo.

**x-x**

Frank suspirou resignado ao ouvir o sinal tocar alertando o final das aulas. A manhã havia passado se arrastando, mas ao mesmo tempo em que não via a hora de sair do colégio não tinha a menor vontade de ir para a casa dos Way. Já que apesar de Michael ter melhorado significativamente seu estado de espírito na noite anterior, ainda não conseguia lidar com o fato de ter Gerard por perto; era impressionante como cada pequeno pedacinho daquela casa parecia ter uma de suas características desde os banquinhos na varanda até o banheiro.

Levantou-se, apoiando uma das alças da mochila em um dos ombros. Ao caminhar pelo corredor silenciosamente, entre os alunos agitados, chegou à conclusão de que sua maior dificuldade não seria simplesmente demonstrar a todos que estava bem, mas sim se convencer disso. Era quase impossível convencer seu próprio coração de que era a melhor coisa a ser feita. Desde quando algum ser humano havia conseguido driblar suas emoções? Por mais inteligente e astuto que o cérebro fosse também caia nas doces armadilhas do coração.

Aquele traiçoeiro órgão do tamanho de um punho convencia a todos que o amor era a dor mais gratificante a se sentir e que uma vida toda de sofrimento era algo supérfulo se comparado a um minuto ao lado da pessoa amada; vendo seus sorrisos e a atenção voltada para si. Mas o sofrimento reinava na maior parte do tempo na maioria dos casos e todas as promessas silenciosas de alguns minutos de felicidade não passavam de meras ilusões contraditórias.

\- Hey! – Frank virou o rosto notando Nathan, um dos gêmeos, correndo um pouco para conseguir alcançá-lo. – Tudo bem, Frankie?

\- Tudo sim, obrigado. E você? – O menor respondeu simpático e olhou o outro nos olhos, se lembrando de como ele havia sido gentil na festa em tentar acalmá-lo. Repuxou o piercing um tanto quanto timidamente ao que o garoto sorriu em resposta e retesou um pouco os ombros. – Olha Nathan, quero te agradecer por ter sido legal comigo na sexta...

\- Definitivamente não precisa me agradecer. – O garoto loiro voltou a sorrir e tocou o braço de Frank de forma delicada. – Sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas de alguma forma estranha sinto como se te conhecesse há tempos. – Quando o menor abriu um sorriso dando um fraco aceno com a cabeça em concordância, continuou. – E este sorriso já quitou suas dívidas comigo.

\- Frankie, seu sumido! – Alicia rapidamente envolveu o amigo em um abraço e sorriu quando se separaram. Virou para Nathan cumprimentando-o com um beijo rápido na bochecha. – Se eu souber que você está nos trocando por gêmeos... – ela estreitou os olhos azuis e colocou as mãos na cintura de forma evidentemente ciumenta. – Puxarei seu piercing com um alicate!

O menor riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Agradecia aos céus pela amiga ter chegado, não sabia ao certo como reagir perto de Nathan. Não era tão ingênuo ao ponto de não perceber o visível interesse que o garoto nutria por ele, mas não queria afastá-lo, pois poucas vezes alguém tinha sido tão delicado. Seu coração deu uma fraca batida falha ao pensar que Gerard também tinha sido assim, mas infelizmente nunca mais veria ele o olhando de forma gentil mais uma vez.

\- Pode ficar tranqüila, Alicia, não vou roubá-lo de vocês. – Nathan deu um olhar de canto ao menor continuando a sorrir. – Talvez só um pouquinho.

A garota arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso ligeiro; mesmo que não tivesse feito nenhum comentário, Frank tinha certeza que seria seriamente importunado mais tarde. Nathan logo se despediu e eles seguiram lado a lado para a saída calmamente.

Como sempre o gramado estava repleto de estudantes em suas rodinhas sociais, mas não foi difícil achar os três amigos que os esperavam no meio fio. Ao se aproximarem, Frank pôde perceber que Brian exibia um de seus melhores sorrisos debochados a Bert; que estava visivelmente de cara fechada. Matt apenas acompanhava a conversa sorrindo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas de forma divertida.

\- Ainda bem que você chegou, Frank. Você, mais do que ninguém, deve lembrar o Bert o quão estúpido é por não ter agarrado Allman. Se bem que boatos dizem que ele está solteiro agora...

\- Eu? – perguntou o menor surpreso. – O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

\- Ué! – Brian sorriu ainda mais; as sobrancelhas tão erguidas que chegaram a momentaneamente desaparecer entre seus fios negros. – Você conseguiu agarrar o Way com gosto, coisa que este inútil não teve coragem o suficiente para fazer com o Allman.

Frank sentiu o coração falhar quando os olhares recaíram sobre si. Mesmo que tivesse consciência de que em algum momento alguém tocaria no assunto, não sabia como explicar o quanto machucava se lembrar de todos os acontecimentos do final de semana.

Alicia, ao perceber o desconforto do amigo, olhou atravessado para Brian; abraçando o menor pelos ombros. Ás vezes tinha uma louca vontade de cortar a língua do pseudo-francês fora por não perceber que, por algum motivo desconhecido, o assunto machucava Frank. Se ele ainda não havia comentado nada sobre o assunto deveriam respeitá-lo.

\- Nós vamos ao Central hoje? – perguntou animada. Quando sentiu Frank tentando soltar-se de seu abraço para dar mais uma de suas desculpas a garota apertou-o com mais força. – A pergunta não foi feita a você, Frank. Você não tem a opção de não ir.

\- É verdade, você nunca vai, Frankie. – Matt concordou prontamente. – Vai ser divertido. Pelo menos uma vez nos dê a graça de sua presença na nossa tarde.

O menor suspirou derrotado e concordou. Precisava mesmo se divertir e conversar um pouco ao ar livre para colocar as idéias no lugar. Riu ao ver os amigos comemorando por sua afirmativa com sua costumeira dancinha maluca e balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma divertida. Mas logo parou ao olhar o outro lado da rua vendo o mais novo dos Way; precisava avisá-lo.

\- Só vou avisar o Mikes, pois volto para casa com ele.

\- Você não vai fugir, Frankie. Pode deixar que eu o chamo.

Alicia atravessou a rua rapidamente, sorrindo ao se aproximar de Michael; que parecia surpreso por sua aparição repentina. Beijou-o na bochecha e segurou sua mão delicadamente.

\- Frankie quer conversar com você, vamos arrastá-lo para se divertir um pouco.

O garoto corou e balançou a cabeça positivamente antes de atravessar a rua com Alicia. Ele piscou os olhos, parecendo não acreditar que suas mãos ainda estavam juntas; era a melhor sensação que já tinha tido em vida. Se estivesse sonhando, não queria mais acordar.

\- Pronto, ele já está avisado, Frankie. – a garota sorriu e deu um leve encontrão no ombro do mais magro de forma carinhosa, tentando-o fazer com que ele relaxasse. – E estou pensando de levá-lo junto com a gente!

\- Sim, vamos, Mikes! – Frank pareceu muito mais feliz e Michael corou ainda mais quando todos do grupo concordaram animados com o menor.

Quando finalmente estavam andando em direção ao parque, Frank suspirou observando a conversa animada dos amigos e como Alicia parecia confortável ao lado de Michael. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava com um péssimo pressentimento.

Onde diabos Gerard estava?

 


	24. The Same Mistakes Again

Gerard deixou-se cair molemente contra a grama esverdeada e morna. Os raios de sol iluminavam toda a extensão do parque e havia poucas áreas de sombra; as quais já estavam ocupadas por algumas crianças ou mais um dos vários casais que fariam bodas de ouro* daqui a alguns dias. O céu estava límpido e o sol transmitia o típico calor desgastante de verão, mas o garoto não se importava se mais tarde seu rosto estaria vermelho já que apreciava o quão perto estava do céu por suas vertigens; realmente gostava dos efeitos da bebida, pois enxergava tudo sob um ponto de vista que a maior parte das pessoas não tinha. Sem citar, o mais importante é claro, que suas preocupações pareciam muito menos assustadoras.

Afastou os fios negros empapados de suor da testa e fungou profundamente ao fechar os olhos. Tudo ainda parecia girar e sentia-se extremamente lento; mal ouvia o que acontecia ao seu redor. Apesar de gostar de como conseguia ver tudo acontecendo em câmera lenta preferia os efeitos juntamente com cocaína; sua felicidade instantânea. Mesmo que estivesse pagando caro por ela, era um mal necessário. Não tinha outro jeito de eliminar sua profunda tristeza e a possível solução era impossível; viveria assim até quando finalmente seu corpo exausto fosse engolido pela escuridão eterna da terra de algum cemitério.

Sabia que teria chegado àquele ponto de qualquer forma. Frank havia sido apenas a gota d’água para seu surto auto-destruidor. Desde pequeno sentia-se rejeitado, não só pelos pais, mas pela maior parte das pessoas e sua personalidade fechada só contribuiu para que, por mais que sofresse, guardasse tudo para si mesmo; culpando-se todas as vezes que alguém caçoava seu gosto antiquado para músicas ou suas roupas largas para ocultar o sobrepeso. Mas naquela época, sua válvula de escape tinha sido a avó; sua grande inspiração. Ela o ajudou a expressar todos os acontecimentos ruins, e os bons também, com arte; o que realmente ajudou em seu crescimento. Arrumou alguns amigos, aproximou-se do irmão mais novo e mesmo que continuasse triste sentia-se ao menos digno de ter uma vida pacata e sem grandes realizações. Isso até ela... partir.

Gerard sentiu os olhos arderem, mas não ousou permitir – como sempre – que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Quando Elena partiu, seu coração abriu uma enorme cratera de vazio; fazendo com que todos os fantasmas de sua infância enterrados em uma lacuna rasa voltassem com força total. Novamente era o garoto solitário que não tinha a atenção dos pais e que odiava a si próprio. Por mais que Quinn e Ville tivessem tentado arrancar ao menos alguma reação sua além da apatia, não conseguia se abrir e nem ao menos chegar próximo a aquele ateliê, onde havia feito tantas telas ao lado da avó. Fechou-se dentro de si mesmo e guardou no fundo do baú todos os seus materiais artísticos, reprimindo qualquer tentativa de seu coração ser preenchido com alguma emoção forte o bastante para fazê-lo perder o controle; era perigoso. Sabia que se enfrentasse tantas mágoas de uma vez não agüentaria.

Foi aí que Frank apareceu com seu doce turbilhão de emoções. Estava satisfeito com sua relação estável com Eliza antes de conhecer a profundidade daqueles belos olhos cor de avelã. Era conveniente ter alguém consigo que gostava de exibi-lo às amigas e que sua mãe aprovava; nunca tinha sido considerado atraente antes e muito menos feito algo que agradava tanto a mãe quanto estar com a garota. E Eliza não se incomodava com seu gênio e muito menos com a ausência de resposta a seus “eu te amo”, também era conveniente para ela ter um relacionamento amoroso com o filho mais velho de uma família italiana influente em New Jersey, ajudaria a sua própria família entrar em evidência.

Não sabia ao certo como Frank tinha conseguido destruir suas barreiras com gestos simples, mas sabia o tamanho do estrago. Ao provar daqueles doces lábios – cruzando a linha imaginária que o separava de suas próprias emoções – havia conhecido um mundo o qual não sabia lidar e que fugia completamente de seus planos futuros; sem contar o fato de que se relacionar com um homem trazia sérias responsabilidades, já que a sociedade patriarcal não aceitava bem o fato. Não conseguia explicar aquela estranha ligação que tinha com o garoto desde que tinham se visto pela primeira vez, mas sentia-se caindo em um abismo; louco para atingir o chão e por um fim em toda aquela dúvida.

Como iria conseguir seguir em frente fingindo, mais uma vez, se tinha tido as melhores sensações de sua vida ao lado daquele pequeno anjo?

\- Acorda, seu preguiçoso gostoso! – Gerard abriu os olhos lentamente ao que Lindsey sentou-se sobre seu quadril; os joelhos pressionados contra a grama. Ela dava seu costumeiro sorriso provocativo e puxou o garoto pela gola da camisa para que ele se sentasse. – Trouxe o que você queria. Mas hoje quero mais do que apenas dinheiro como pagamento.

Gerard balançou os ombros molemente. Mesmo que não esquecesse Frank quando estava com Lindsey e tendo total consciência de que se Eliza sonhasse com a possibilidade de uma traição, sendo uma delas com um homem, faria um escândalo, não conseguia impedir a bela garota de sorriso insinuante de dominá-lo e nem ignorar o incessante desejo de auto-afirmação que insistia em tentar convencê-lo do quão errado era sentir-se atraído por um garoto.

Lindsey o beijou com voracidade e Gerard correspondeu de forma distante, segurando-a de leve pela cintura. Estava tonto e mal conseguia seguir o ritmo da língua ágil da garota contra sua; nem ao menos diferenciava os sons ao redor. Queria a substância que ela possuía então não se importava com o quê a garota faria com seu corpo; não fazia diferença alguma, estava com a mente longe dali.

Ela soltou os lábios de Gerard lentamente e o olhou por um breve momento. Sabia que o garoto estava no fundo do poço, mas era este seu trabalho; fornecer o escape rápido para pobres almas perdidas. E mesmo que ele não correspondesse com entusiasmo suas investidas desejosas, permitia que fizesse o que bem entendesse, o que a deixava extremamente satisfeita com seu belo cliente.

Olhou ao redor, certificando-se de que era seguro entregar o saquinho ocupado por uma pequena quantidade de pó branco, que carregava entre os seios, ao garoto. Notou um grupo animado de adolescentes de uniforme ao longe e algumas pessoas que esporadicamente passavam caminhando; não havia perigo eminente. Sorriu e inclinou o rosto ligeiramente para conseguir posicionar os lábios pintados em vermelho contra o ouvido de Gerard.

\- Procure em mim o que você quer, garoto. – sussurrou provocante; mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo. – Sem pudores.

**x-x**

\- Será que hoje vai ter algum casal fodendo entre as árvores? – perguntou Bert ao se sentar contra a grama esverdeada; seus braços estavam cruzados atrás de sua cabeça e ele sorriu ao olhar o céu. – Da última vez ouvimos até os gemidos.

\- Eu me lembro disso. – Brian concordou malicioso; revirou os olhos ao ver Frank corando pelo assunto. – Pelo amor de Deus, Frankie. Você parece uma garota virgem!

Matt gargalhou ao que Frank, contradizendo suas bochechas avermelhadas, olhou atravessado para Brian.

\- Desculpe-me se você já é um cafetão, Brian. – o menor respondeu fazendo uma expressão debochada e imitou a expressão maliciosa do amigo. – Você é praticamente o [i]Kama Sutra[/i] com pernas, não é mesmo?

Os garotos caíram na risada, confortavelmente sentados sob o sol. Era bom poder esticar as pernas e se divertir depois de uma manhã maçante de aulas.

\- Por falar em casais fodendo entre as árvores, onde estão Alicia e Michael? – perguntou Matt ao arquear as sobrancelhas. – Que sorvete demorado...

\-- Deixa o garoto... – Bert deu seu costumeiro sorriso sem dentes ao olhar Frank e Brian sorrindo maliciosamente. – Deve estar fazendo Alicia provar outro tipo de sorvete.

\- Finalmente! Mais rápido que você ele é. – Brian exclamou e olhou ao redor para ver se avistava o casal de amigos, mas algo mais a frente chamou sua atenção; mordeu o lábio inferior. – Quando é que você vai tomar iniciativa? – perguntou ainda sem desviar o olhar do mesmo ponto.

\- Eu não vou fazer nada. – Bert respondeu sem expressão. – Já chega dessa estória. – Virou o rosto para encontrar o que Brian olhava. – O que é que você está olhando?

\- Aquele não é o Gerard? – Matt perguntou ao arregalar os olhos, mas se arrependeu quando desviou o olhar e notou a expressão de Frank modificando-se drasticamente ao ver a cena. – A-Acho que não, deve ser alguém parecido...

Um silêncio palpável se instalou entre eles e Frank sentiu a raiva borbulhar por seu sangue como um veneno letal; ignorou seu coração se quebrando em pedaços ainda mais machucados. Por mais que assistir àquela cena testasse seriamente sua nova postura indiferente, fazendo com que seus olhos ardessem, não conseguia desviar o olhar. Gerard movia as mãos agilmente pelo corpo de uma garota de longos cabelos negros; apalpando-a demoradamente sem pudores. As mãos do garoto se moveram sobre seus seios e ela sorriu satisfeita, inclinando a cabeça para trás de olhos fechados. Quando o outro desceu o decote da garota em um gesto grosseiro, Frank desviou o olhar sentindo a respiração rasa; temia que fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

\- Que diabos ele está fazendo? E a Eliza? – perguntou Matt, quebrando o silêncio, genuinamente confuso pela situação.

\- Pergunte ao Frank, ele que deve saber. – Brian respondeu de braços cruzados, olhando o menor de canto de olho. Balançou os ombros com o olhar atravessado dele e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Vocês não são íntimos? Acho que todos nós estávamos pensando que você saberia nos explicar.

\- [i]Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida do Gerard, ele que faça o que bem quiser dela![/i] – explodiu Frank com raiva. Ao notar o olhar surpreso dos amigos por sua reação tão atípica, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar ao menos um pouco. – Podemos mudar de assunto? – Voltou a falar com um timbre de voz mais baixo, massageando a testa ao apoiá-la em uma das mãos. – Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.

Os outros concordaram em silêncio e Brian apalpou o bolso em busca do maço de cigarros de forma pensativa. Havia visto aquela garota na festa e ficara com uma má impressão; parecia conhecê-la de algum lugar que não lhe trazia boas lembranças. Levou um dos tubinhos brancos até os lábios e o ascendeu rapidamente com o isqueiro prateado. Sabia que Frank tinha [i]sim[/i] a ver com a vida de Gerard, mas não iria mais importuná-lo. Deveria estar sendo difícil para os dois; para Frank por ter sido visivelmente rejeitado e para Gerard que deveria estar repleto de dúvidas pela repentina atração por um garoto. Estava explícito que os dois deveriam ter tido alguma espécie de discussão, mas só saberia dos fatos quando colocasse Frank na parede para fazê-lo falar; esperaria o momento certo.

Tragou longamente, sorrindo para si mesmo ao ingerir a fumaça. O que não daria em troca de Eliza saber que tinha sido traída pelo namorado com outro garoto, seria tão absurdamente divertido assistir a expressão dela se contorcendo em fúria e repulsa.

\- Como é a sensação?

Brian olhou para Frank, que havia quebrado o silêncio e o tirado de seus devaneios, com uma expressão confusa. Segurou o cigarro entre o dedo médio e o indicador, apoiando o queixo sobre a mão livre.

\- Sensação de quê, cherie?

\- De fumar. Sempre tive curiosidade. Deve ter algo a mais do que câncer aí, senão tantas pessoas não o usariam.

Brian e Matt riram, voltando a relaxar ao notarem Frank mais calmo. Bert balançou a cabeça positivamente em concordância e desfez os botões do blazer azul marinho para retirá-lo em seguida; sentia calor. Apoiou as mãos espalmadas contra a grama e apoiou o peso do corpo nos braços ao olhar o céu azul como seus olhos.

\- É como se você estivesse brincando com a morte. – respondeu pensativo. – Mas ao mesmo tempo funciona como um remédio que tira completamente seu estresse; como um saco de pancadas, sabe? Ao invés de você bater no cretino que está te tirando do sério, você desconta nele todas as suas frustrações. Assim é o cigarro, você o ascende e vê que todo aquele vazio é preenchido por fumaça.

\- Exatamente! – Brian concordou e Bert sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. O garoto tragou mais uma vez e segurou o cigarro entre os dedos para estendê-lo a Frank. – Experimenta.

Frank ficou algum tempo apenas observando o cigarro estendido em sua direção e a fraca fumaça acinzentada que o mesmo soltava se dissipando no ar. Ao segurá-lo entre os dedos, sem saber realmente como agir, pensou com um pequeno sorriso saudoso que se Linda Iero estivesse viva esfregaria seu rosto contra a grama quente por estar fazendo aquilo. Levou-o até os lábios lentamente, sentindo a textura do filtro, e puxou a fumaça de uma vez para dentro da boca; seus olhos ligeiramente se enchendo de lágrimas pela ardência imediata na garganta. Soltou a fumaça pelo nariz e fechou os olhos ao prontamente começar a tossir. Fez uma careta pelo gosto amargo na boca e empinou o queixo de forma altiva assim que os amigos começaram a rir por sua reação.

\- Você é realmente uma garota virgem, Frankie. – Bert concordou sorridente. – Toda essa voz grossa para nada, não passa de uma mocinha.

\- A ardência é normal. – Advertiu Brian com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas; um sorriso debochado delineando seus lábios. – Só a reação afeminada que acontece em alguns casos mais sérios.

Matt gargalhou e Frank olhou para os três de forma atravessada; o orgulho ferido. Sabia que os amigos estavam brincando, mas não tinha culpa se era delicado demais para fazer algumas coisas; era automático. Arqueou as sobrancelhas em direção a Brian e também sorriu debochado a ele, o imitando. Se tinha alguém que não poderia falar sobre o quão afeminado era para fazer determinadas coisas, esse alguém era Brian. Não só por sua aparência andrógena, mas pelos gestos demasiadamente elegantes que poderiam ser comparados a uma garota rica na Times Square.

Novamente levou o cigarro até os lábios e o tragou longamente de olhos fechados, imaginando que aquele pequeno tubinho branco fosse levar embora a maldita sensação de perda que só havia se intensificado ao ver Gerard com outra garota. Quando expeliu a fumaça no ar, inclinando a cabeça para trás, avistou o céu e as tímidas nuvens brancas que se moviam lentamente. Era verdade o que Bert havia dito sobre preencher o vazio, mas a sensação ainda estava ali; fazendo-o sentir falta de algo que não mais iria ter.

Voltou a abaixar a cabeça e olhou na direção onde Gerard estava anteriormente, mas ele já não estava ali. Como desejava que seu amor tivesse ido embora com ele.

Nada que alguns cigarros repletos de nicotina não podiam resolver.

 


	25. I'll Forget You

 

Michael Way, mais conhecido como Mikey pelos amigos mais próximos, é um garoto tranqüilo. Nunca teve sérios problemas em sua adolescência, além de seu pulmão fraco, e gosta de jogar vídeo-game em seu tempo livre. É o caçula da família Way e nunca foi um artista como o irmão mais velho, pelo contrário, manusear tintas e fazer traços coerentes era algo complexo demais a seu ver, pois não tinha talento algum; preferia dedicar-se a paixão por comida japonesa e café. Possui uma personalidade tímida, o que não o permite se aproximar muito das pessoas, e tem uma imagem completamente oposta ao que realmente é perante aos garotos de sua idade. E apesar de sentir falta dos pais, sempre ausentes, considera-se feliz por pertencer àquela família; principalmente com a ‘agregação’ recente de um novo membro.

Não era do tipo de pessoa que não gostava de mudanças, mas não conseguia compreender as diferenças sutis que começaram a aparecer em seu dia-a-dia desde a chegada de Frank. No começo havia sido apenas mais uma cama em seu quarto e uma nova companhia para conversas descontraídas no caminho de volta do colégio para casa, mas com o passar dos dias a cama do garoto de olhos amendoados começara a aparecer vazia no meio da noite e quando descia para saciar a sede na cozinha ouvia vozes na varanda; a voz dele e de seu irmão parecendo tão cúmplices. E Gerard nunca tinha sido do tipo que conversava, Michael era a prova viva disso. Por mais próximos que fossem, indo a shows e dividindo gostos por várias coisas em comum, nunca havia conseguido ter uma conversa sobre sentimentos com o mais velho. Mas lá estava Frank, mudando mais coisas na rotina dos Way.

E assim Micheal arrumou amigos e se aproximou da garota que, desde que se lembrava de ter consciência do que fazia, era apaixonado. Tudo por causa, novamente, de Frank. Não era mais solitário durante as tardes em casa e tinha com quem conversar sobre qualquer coisa; já que Gerard andava ocupado com as preocupações de seu último ano do ensino médio e a namorada pegajosa. O mais velho também parecia muito mais bem-humorado quando o menor estava por perto e havia voltado a ser, mesmo que bem fracamente, o velho Gerard dos tempos em que sua Vó era viva; empolgado e com piadas rápidas de humor negro. Era como se tudo estivesse voltando ao normal; como se Frank estivesse preenchendo o vazio que aqueles dois irmãos tinham no coração. Irônico como uma perda tão significativa podia trazer tantas coisas boas a outras pessoas. Mas, recentemente, mais uma mudança havia ocorrido. E esta preocupava o mais novo.

A cadeira em frente a sua estava vazia desde Sábado de manhã; Gerard não ficava mais em casa e nos curtos períodos em que aparecia estava trancado no quarto e não falava com ninguém. Não estaria preocupado se aquele familiar aperto no peito não tivesse voltado, mas conhecia aquela reação, já a tinha visto depois do doloroso enterro de Elena e não queria ter que assistir, mais uma vez, o irmão definhar em tristeza. Sabia que podia estar sendo negativo demais achando que algo ruim havia acontecido, mas outra coisa o fez ficar ainda mais preocupado: Frank. Por mais que o garoto ainda estivesse extremamente abatido com a morte dos pais, não via mais seus sorrisos encorajadores ou simpáticos. Além de tê-lo visto chorando copiosamente no final de semana, agora ele parecia preso em pensamentos o tempo todo e evitando olhar em seus olhos. Alguma coisa em todas aquelas mudanças não estava se encaixando e Michael queria saber o que era.

Ele suspirou, segurando a xícara de porcelana para levá-la até os lábios de forma pensativa. Enquanto sorvia o café morno pensou que talvez estivesse esquecendo algum detalhe que explicasse tudo o que estava acontecendo. Será que estava preocupando-se demais? Poderia ser apenas uma fase difícil; todos nós temos fases em que somos mais fechados que o normal. Ergueu os olhos e notou que Donna parecia entretida com a revista de novos cosméticos que havia chegado naquela manhã; ela movia os olhos claros rapidamente enquanto observava as figuras e não havia sequer tocado em seu rotineiro mamão, a única fruta que comia na parte da manhã. Se fosse algo ruim, ela estaria preocupada, certo? Pelo que sabia mães tinham algum sexto sentido que as faziam perceber tudo de ruim que poderia acontecer os filhos. Se Donna parecia tranqüila, talvez fosse coisa de sua própria cabeça.

Voltou a depositar a xícara sobre o pires e coçou os olhos esverdeados por debaixo dos óculos de forma cansada. Mal havia acordado e já estava pensando em hipóteses sobre algo ruim estar acontecendo, deveria estar preocupado com a prova de Cálculo que teria mais tarde, não com detalhes que talvez não fizessem sentido algum.

\- Você está bem, filho?

Michael olhou Donald um tanto quanto surpreso. Seu pai, normalmente, também estava ocupado com alguma leitura na hora do café da manhã e pelo que parecia estivera o observando há muito tempo; as sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação.

\- Estou sim, pai. – respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento. Segurou novamente a xícara para tomar mais um gole de café. – Só estou preocupado com o colégio, tenho uma prova hoje.

\- Você vai se sair bem. – Donald deu um sorriso encorajador ao filho mais novo, mas não desfez a expressão preocupada. Desviou o olhar para a cadeira vazia em que Michael estivera olhando mais cedo e abaixou ainda mais o jornal aberto; parecia genuinamente incomodado de Gerard não estar presente. – Alguém sabe onde o Gerard está?

Michael balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou Frank a tempo de vê-lo parar de mastigar uma de suas torradas. Por alguns segundos ele observou os olhos esverdeados se anuviarem, mas logo depois parecerem vidrados em um ponto fixo; fazendo com que sua teoria de que alguma coisa realmente estava errado ganhasse força total.

\- Deve estar com a Eliza, claro! – Donna finalmente se pronunciou, tirando os olhos de sua revista para sorrir orgulhosa para o marido. – Qual o problema nisso, Donald? O garoto tem apenas dezoito anos, está apaixonado e aproveitando um pouco da juventude!

Donald fechou o jornal de forma pensativa, colocando-o em cima da mesa. Ao notar o gesto, Frank levantou-se com uma expressão impassível, mas Michael conseguia ver plenamente os olhos esverdeados divididos entre demonstrar irritação ou tristeza. Por que falar sobre Gerard estava incomodando tanto o outro? Também se levantou, seguindo o menor para a sala para pegarem as mochilas sobre o sofá. Não gostava de invadir o espaço pessoal dos outros e achava que talvez pudesse chatear Frank se lhe perguntasse o que estava acontecendo. Será que o menor se abriria com ele espontaneamente?

\- Tenham um bom dia! – desejou Donna assim que atravessavam calmamente o corredor em direção a cozinha; Frank com as mãos no bolso da calça com a franja ocultando levemente seus olhos. Os dois garotos agradeceram com um sinal de cabeça e seguiram para a garagem; Donald logo atrás. – E fechem a porta da cozinha ao saírem! – ela disse mais alto, sem tirar os olhos da revista.

Como havia chovido o fim de semana todo era óbvio que Donna não queria Cindy dentro de casa molhando todo seu piso encerado, mas a [i]Golden[/i] não parecia se importar assim que, sonolenta, apareceu para cumprimentá-los com seu simpático rabo dourado balançando-se alegremente. Os três a cumprimentaram com carinhosos afagos em suas orelhas e adentraram no carro em silêncio. Como de costume, Donald ligou o rádio no canal de notícias e manobrou o carro para que pudessem chegar à rua.

\- Onde vocês foram ontem? – perguntou Donald ao olhar os dois garotos sentados calmamente no banco de trás do carro; os dois pareceram surpresos e o patriarca sorriu voltando a prestar atenção no caminho. – Kate me contou, disse que vocês dois chegaram muito mais tarde que o habitual.

\- Fomos ao [i]Central Park[/i]. – respondeu Frank; sua voz estava levemente mais rouca do que habitual pela falta de uso no café da manhã. Ele pareceu lembrar-se subitamente de algo e virou-se para Michael com um sorriso ligeiramente malicioso; seu primeiro sorriso do dia. – Nos divertimos bastante.

O menor pensou em completar com um “[i]e o Mikes deve ter se divertido muito mais porque sumiu com Alicia[/i]”, mas chegou à conclusão de que estava convivendo demais com Brian. Desde quando alfinetava as pessoas para saber os fatos os quais elas escondiam? Mesmo que apoiasse o mais novo dos Way e o encorajasse a passar mais tempo com a amiga, tinha ajudado a maior parte da aproximação dos dois, então nada mais justo do que saber aonde os dois estavam ontem, certo?

Michael pareceu perceber o motivo do sorriso de Frank e corou violentamente, virando o rosto para a janela do carro para disfarçar seu constrangimento. Arrumou os óculos de forma agitada e cruzou as mãos sobre o colo vendo seu reflexo na superfície do vidro; sentia-se com doze anos e extremamente idiota por ficar desta forma quando citavam o nome de Alicia. Sabia que uma hora ou outra alguém iria perguntar onde diabos os dois haviam se metido ontem, mas sentia-se ainda mais idiota pelo motivo.

\- Algum problema, filho? – Donald questionou assim que estacionou o carro na frente do Colégio dos garotos e virou o corpo para poder se despedir. – Você parece... constrangido.

\- Não é nada. – Michael arregalou os olhos e atropelou um pouco as palavras; ao notar o sorriso divertido de Frank respirou fundo para tentar se recuperar de seu ataque de garota apaixonada. – Acho que estou com alergia a alguma coisa. – Fingiu coçar as bochechas, para justificar a vermelhidão das mesmas, e abriu a porta para descer do carro, parando ao lado da janela aberta do pai para se despedir. – Obrigado pela carona, pai, tenha um bom dia. – disse formal e rapidamente se adiantou para a calçada.

Frank notou Donald arquear as sobrancelhas e despediu-se dele com um aceno. Antes de sair pela porta aberta, parou, abrindo um sorriso enquanto segurava a alça da mochila e olhava para o mais velho.

\- O nome dela é Alicia. – sussurrou divertido.

Quando finalmente estava na calçada notou que Donald sorria com os braços apoiados no volante antes de partir. Virou-se para o amigo, dando palmadinhas amigáveis em seus ombros retesados.

\- Não precisa ficar assim. Sério. – Frank deu um sorriso para confortá-lo e empurrou-o de leve para que pudessem caminhar em direção a entrada. – Se não quiser contar tudo bem.

\- Não é que eu não queria contar. – Michael apressou-se em dizer. Colocou as mãos no bolso frontal da calça; olhava para o chão enquanto caminhava. – É que você vai me achar um estúpido.

\- Por que eu acharia você um estúpido? – O menor perguntou de forma gentil. Olhar o mais alto parecer tão ingênuo fazia-o se lembrar de si mesmo há algum tempo atrás. Respirou fundo, balançando levemente a cabeça em forma negativa para afastar o pensamento. – Não tenho motivos para isso.

\- Bom. – Ele fez uma pausa, respirando algumas vezes para conseguir coragem suficiente para admitir em voz alta que não passava de um idiota apaixonado. – Nós demoramos tanto tempo porque eu menti para a Alicia.

\- Mentiu? – Frank pareceu confuso, olhando o mais novo dos Way com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Sim. – Michael deu um suspiro resignado e olhou de canto para o menor; suas bochechas rosadas. – Quando nós saímos para comprar os doces que ela tanto queria, disse que a loja mais próxima era uma no [i]Queens[/i]. Andamos por muito tempo até chegarmos lá, não aconteceu nada.

Frank permaneceu em silêncio, olhando Michael com uma admiração genuína. Questionou-se profundamente se algum dia alguém mentiria para si apenas para passar algum tempo curtindo sua companhia. Daria um jeito, definitivamente, para que o amigo conseguisse ficar com Alicia. Era extremamente difícil, nos dias atuais, encontrar alguém que amasse outra pessoa de forma tão pura; simplesmente não poderia ficar ali parado, sabia que Michael não seria o primeiro a tomar uma iniciativa. Finalmente sorriu, abraçando o maior pelos ombros enquanto andavam pelo corredor.

Um dos anjos, que observava a cena um tanto quanto mais acima, sorriu. Mal sabia o menor que o amor que lhe era destinado, mesmo que tardio, seria muito mais profundo.

**x-x**

Quinn bufou pela décima vez seguida. Cada vez que erguia o rosto de seu caderno para a lousa branca, ela parecia mais cheia de palavras e números incompreensíveis. Entendia porque deveria aprender História Geral, mas não conseguia engolir o fato de que era obrigado a aprender algo como Análise Combinatória. Não era estúpido para utilizar as formulas para supor fatos que poderiam acontecer com variáveis incontroláveis e [i]blábláblá[/i]. Sentia saudade de quando estava no primário já que lá Análise Combinatória consistia em descobrir, apenas, quantas opções de roupa Pedrinho tinha com uma camisa azul, branca e amarela. Por que os professores iludiam seus alunos quando pequenos? Lembrava-se de quando finalmente havia conseguido acertar sua primeira equação de primeiro grau e quando orgulhosamente já se achava um ótimo entendedor da Matemática, lá veio a equação de [i]segundo[/i] grau. O que o alegrava ligeiramente é que tudo terminaria em pouco tempo e a maldita Matemática iria deixá-lo finalmente em paz.

Soltou todo o ar reprimido em seus pulmões pela boca e deixou que seu tronco se curvasse para frente contra a carteira; os braços estendidos e o queixo apoiado contra a superfície das folhas em branco do caderno, o que permitia uma visão parcial de toda a sala. Virou levemente o rosto, observando a carteira de Gerard vazia; Ville, na carteira de trás, parecendo compenetrado ao copiar as fórmulas. Definitivamente estava preocupado e sentia-se um péssimo amigo por não saber o que estava acontecendo. E se Gerard se estivesse doente, de cama? Já havia combinado, mais cedo na entrada, com Ville de irem visitá-lo em casa, mas temia que algo mais grave estivesse acontecendo. Gerard não era do tipo de pessoa que desaparecia sem dar maiores notícias, algo deveria estar errado. Havia tentado falar com Michael, o irmão mais novo do amigo, mas não conseguia achá-lo, pois o horário de suas aulas não batia. Esperava, realmente, que estivesse tudo bem.

O garoto loiro suspirou e virou novamente o rosto para frente. Uma garota morena, a algumas carteiras de distância, que se chamava Sophia olhou-o de canto de olho com um sorriso e mordiscou o lábio brilhante lentamente. Quinn arqueou as sobrancelhas, erguendo levemente a cabeça para olhá-la melhor. A garota estava realmente olhando em sua direção ou era mais um daqueles casos em que você tem certeza de que a pessoa está olhando para você, mas quando se aproxima era para a pessoa de trás? Balançou a cabeça para os lados, retirando alguns fios claros que ocultavam seus olhos e apoiou o queixo contra uma das mãos. Quando arriscou olhá-la novamente, lá estava Sophia sorrindo em sua direção, mas dessa vez acenou timidamente; suas bochechas pálidas assumindo um tom levemente avermelhado.

\- Você vai iludir a garota?

\- Quê? – O loiro virou o rosto para Ville que sorria; o seu costumeiro sorriso debochado e maldoso. Demorou algum tempo para que ele entendesse sobre o que exatamente o amigo queria dizer, mas logo o olhou atravessado; os olhos verdes assumindo um brilho perigoso. – Por que você não vai [i]foder[/i] alguns cadáveres no cemitério, seu gótico filho da puta?

\- _Wow_. – Ville encostou as costas na cadeira, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça; seu sorriso ainda maior. – Você realmente ficou nervoso. Calma, Quinn, eu só queria me certificar que você não tinha se esquecido de que garotas tem peitos e não pêni—

\- Dá para calar a porra da boca? – Quinn sibilou raivosamente, quase atirando o caderno na cabeça do amigo. Olhou de canto de olho para a professora, mas ela parecia compenetrada ao conversar com umas das garotas da primeira fileira que provavelmente estava tirando alguma dúvida sobre a matéria. – Eu sei muito bem a diferença.

\- Se soubesse não estaria iludindo a garota. – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Você sabe que isso não é [i]realmente[/i] o que você quer.

\- E como você tem tanta certeza assim? – O loiro retrucou de forma raivosa. – Pode ter sido só o momento, a bebida, vai saber.

\- Dizem que quando bêbados liberamos os nossos desejos reprimidos. Entende sobre o que estou falando?

Quinn grunhiu e iria levantar-se para apresentar seu punho fechado ao nariz de Ville, mas, milagrosamente, o sinal do término da aula soou; os alunos rapidamente se levantando de suas carteiras causando um pequeno alvoroço. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos para se acalmar. Em algum lugar, bem lá no fundo, sabia que o que Ville dizia era verdade, mas era orgulhoso demais para aceitar logo de cara. Conviver com o fato de que havia gostado de ficar com um garoto não era fácil de lidar e não iria simplesmente se convencer logo de cara que havia se enganado por toda sua vida. Resolveu ficar em silêncio, recolhendo os materiais e os jogando com mais força que o necessário dentro da mochila. Ainda se amaldiçoava por ter tomado um porre, preferia não ter conhecido aquele lado de sua personalidade.

\- Quinn? – o garoto ergueu os olhos, vendo Sophia parada em frente a sua mesa com um sorriso; parecia tímida. Ela possuía profundos olhos castanhos claros e os fios negros caiam graciosamente por cima de seus ombros até a altura do peito. – Tudo bem?

\- Tudo sim e você? – respondeu de forma agradável, colocando a mochila pendurada em um dos ombros. Sorriu, ignorando Ville mais a frente dando-lhe um olhar zombeteiro. Era questão de honra agora provar a si mesmo e ao amigo de que não era _tão_ gay assim. – Gostei do seu novo corte de cabelo.

Ela abriu um sorriso maior em agradecimento e o acompanhou até a saída da sala, ambos entrando no corredor apinhado de alunos.

\- Sinto muito pelo rompimento com a Gabrielle. – ela disse com uma expressão de falsa preocupação. – Vocês eram um casal tão bonito.

\- Não precisa sentir, não me importei muito. – respondeu balançando os ombros. Verdade seja dita, gostava de Gabrielle, mas definitivamente não sentia falta da garota sendo sua namorada e pendurada em seu pescoço vinte quatro horas por dia. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, reprimindo um leve balançar de cabeça. Garotas realmente eram falsas quando queriam, estava explicito que Sophia estava agradecendo aos céus por eles terem se separado. – Ela não fala mais comigo, é melhor assim.  
O segundo sinal soou e Sophia chegou o relógio de pulso, arregalando os olhos castanhos em seguida. Mordiscou os lábios, parecendo desanimada abruptamente.

\- Odeio como o tempo passa rápido quando estou conversando com alguém tão interessante. – Ela suspirou e deu um sorriso tímido; que Quinn havia percebido, só agora, que era a forma com que ela fazia charme. – Preciso ir, Quinn, foi muito bom falar com você.

O loiro balançou a cabeça positivamente e iria assistir a garota se perder entre o grupo de alunos, mas estendeu o braço para segurá-la pelo pulso. Ela pareceu surpresa, mas ficou imóvel; olhou a mão do garoto em seu braço e para seus olhos esverdeados em seguida. Quinn se aproximou, diminuindo a distância entre seus corpos, e se inclinou levemente em direção a Sophia. Respirou fundo ao sentir os lábios macios da garota entre si e a beijou longamente; as línguas se enroscando como velhas conhecidas.

Não havia nada de diferente ali, era como beijar Gabrielle. Não era ruim, simplesmente não conseguia sentir... empolgação. Sim, era esse o sentimento. Não ficava empolgado em beijá-las. Mesmo que houvesse lábios macios movendo-se de forma provocante e um corpo pequeno pressionado contra o seu demonstrando o quanto a garota havia querido beijá-lo, não conseguia ter aquele impulso revigorante de continuar a beijá-la ou fazer algo mais profundo. Sentia-se indiferente com a situação, como se não fizesse sentido algum continuar com aquilo. Não tinha como classificar se aquele contato era bom ou ruim, simplesmente não fazia diferença.

Interrompeu o beijo e olhou Sophia de forma resignada. Ela parecia confusa que Quinn tivesse parado tão abruptamente com os toques, mas permaneceu em silêncio observando os olhos esverdeados demonstrando, algo como, derrota. A garota não conseguia entender, será que seu beijo não havia agradado?

O garoto loiro se aproximou para beijá-la na testa e sem dizer mais nada deu as costas a ela, começando a caminhar pelo corredor. Esperava que Sophia simplesmente não fosse atrás de si, não queria ter que mentir e dizer que só tinha ido embora, pois estava atrasado. Sentia-se extremamente decepcionado por não ter tido todas as sensações que esperava, já que havia se convencido ferozmente que a desculpa para a falta de empolgação com Gabrielle tinha sido culpa do jeito insuportável da garota, mas estava errado. Terrivelmente errado. A razão por não ter empolgação com Gabrielle, Sophia e com outra garota era pelo fato de simplesmente não se sentir atraído por mulheres. Chegava a ser cômico o quanto a vida pregava peças nas pessoas.

Caminhou, um tanto cabisbaixo, em direção ao pátio do colégio. Provavelmente já havia perdido a terceira aula e não iria tentar entrar na sala correndo o risco de ser mandado à diretoria pelo atraso. Suspirou de forma resignada e ergueu o rosto apenas para poder observar o céu, que estava mais uma vez acinzentado. Finalmente estavam chegando ao Outono; uma de suas estações favoritas. Daqui a três meses provavelmente estaria montando bonecos de neve com Ville e Gerard; que não durava mais do que cinco minutos de pé. Deu um sorriso fraco, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Sempre que resolviam montar bonecos de neve acabavam em uma luta violenta envolvendo toda e qualquer neve que estava próxima, incluindo o homenzinho de gelo.

Voltou a olhar para frente e notou Robert sentado displicentemente embaixo de uma das enormes árvores em que as folhas balançavam-se graciosamente conforme a leve brisa. Parou momentaneamente, mordendo a parte interna na boca. Lembrava-se de como o outro garoto havia sido extremamente atencioso consigo na festa, deveria agradecê-lo. E, pensando melhor, até se desculpar. Antes da festa tinha uma visão completamente deturpada de Robert e os dois já haviam brigado muitas vezes; o outro sempre levando tudo na brincadeira e voltando a importuná-lo. Sorriu de forma debochada a si mesmo; estava pagando a língua por todas às vezes tê-lo xingado de _bicha_.

Aproximou-se da árvore e quando estava suficientemente próximo sentou-se lentamente; os olhos azuis fixos nos seus e a mochila pesada sendo colocada ao lado de seu corpo. Suspirou, não sabendo ao certo como começar. De repente, era como se quisesse falar tantas coisas que não conseguia ordenar uma forma coerente de começar a conversa. Sua garganta parecia seca e as palavras dançavam em frente a seus olhos, mas não conseguia pronunciá-las. Só havia percebido agora, mas era incrível como aqueles olhos azuis profundos conseguiam hipnotizá-lo e deixá-lo sem saber como agir; era a primeira vez em que realmente mergulhava neles sem medo de descobrir o que aconteceria consigo caso o fizesse.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Robert tentando não parecer afetado com a repentina presença do outro e Quinn perdido em pensamentos confusos. O garoto de olhos azuis sabia que o certo era sair dali e deixá-lo sozinho, mas suas pernas não queriam obedecê-lo. Sentia-se ainda mais estúpido depois de ter visto, há minutos atrás, beijando uma garota e tê-lo próximo só aumentava sua certeza de que deveria apagar da mente as memórias da festa; quando o tinha visto tão vulnerável e encantador. Não sabia por que diabos se importava tanto com o que aquele maldito loiro fazia ou deixava de fazer, mas era como se seu coração fosse ainda mais machucado cada vez que o via com outra pessoa. E, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia vê-los juntos. Aonde toda aquela situação os levaria afinal de contas?

\- Eu queria te agradecer, Bert. – Quinn finalmente falou, cruzando os braços contra o peito. Por algum motivo, sentia-se exposto perante àqueles olhos azuis fixos e sem expressão. Não conseguia saber o que ele estava pensando e isso o deixava ligeiramente desconfortável. Aliás, por que sentia uma leve tensão no ar? – Por ter me ajudado aquele dia na festa.

Robert permaneceu em silêncio. Quis responder que preferia não ter ajudado e ficado bem longe do outro, mas não conseguiu. Permaneceu o encarando tentando pensar em alguma forma de conseguir realmente odiá-lo, mas todas as opções pareciam desaparecer quando se lembrava de como o loiro havia sorrido quando estava bêbado e como parecia uma criança carente presa no corpo esbelto de um rapaz crescido.

\- E eu queria me desculpar também. – O garoto pareceu murchar pela falta de resposta; os olhos verdes assumindo um brilho vulnerável. – Sempre ofendo você e acho que estava errado em todas às vezes. Me desculpe.

Quinn abaixou a cabeça, arrancando algumas graminhas do chão. Não entendia porque o outro estava tão impassível e distante, havia feito algo errado? Quando notou que Robert estava de pé pela movimentação de suas meias brancas até as canelas, ergueu o rosto a tempo de vê-lo saindo andando apressado em direção a entrada que dava acesso ao corredor. Não conseguia ver sua expressão, mas pela linguagem corporal do outro, parecia que fugia de algo; de alguém.

Permaneceu ali, em silêncio, observando a entrada agora vazia. Não entendia o motivo de Robert ter ido embora, mas, estranhamente, sentia-se terrivelmente abandonado.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com todo mundo? Aliás, o que diabos estava acontecendo com si mesmo?

Definitivamente não queria a resposta.


	26. I Can(t) Live Without You

\- A Literatura é um ramo muit

o interessante a ser estudado. – disse a professora de longos cabelos castanho-escuros com leves cachos nas pontas. Ela era séria e mesmo que parecesse ser apaixonada em ensinar sobre um assunto o qual tanto gostava, era difícil vê-la sorrindo. – Sendo a Literatura Inglesa um de seus verbetes que devemos dar maior atenção. – Ela caminhou lentamente até sua mesa e pegou um dos livros empilhados que ali estavam. – Muitos de vocês já ouviram falar sobre este nome... – Ergueu o livro, mostrando a capa dura e esverdeada em que um nome em dourado se destacava. – William Shakespeare.

Frank sentiu-se afundar contra a cadeira ao ouvir aquele nome, pois sabia que, provavelmente, a professora leria mais um dos profundos poemas de amor do grande autor renomado. Houve um pequeno burburinho pela sala e algumas garotas trocaram sorrisos cúmplices por compartilharem tantas noites mal dormidas pensando no ser amado; o restante dos garotos continuando com a mesma expressão nula, quase entediada. Incrível como a Lei de Murphy sempre resolvia aparecer. Não poderiam estar estudando Poesia Palaciana ou algo do tipo? Não. Tinha que ser sobre o amor, sobre o maldito amor. O culpado por estar definhando por dentro, mas indiferente por fora. Apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, mal ouvindo a silenciosa discussão que Matt e Alicia estavam tendo mais atrás. Quando finalmente conseguiria superar toda aquela situação?

\- “ _Não mais te entristeças com o que fizeste: as rosas têm espinhos e as fontes de prata lama; nuvens e eclipses mancham tanto o sol quanto a lua, e uma úlcera infame mora na flor mais doce... Todos cometemos erros, eu sou especialista nisso, autorizando o teu erro através de comparações, sempre me corrompendo, salvando teu deslize, escusando teus pecados. Mas que teus pecados seriam: pois eu trago ao tribunal a tua falta sensual (teu partido contrário é o teu advogado). E contra mim mesmo começo uma ação legal: Existe uma tal guerra civil no meu amor e ódio, de que eu devo ser cúmplice, àquela doce ladra que de mim rouba amargamente.”_ – a professora abaixou o livro, fechando-o com um suave estalido. – Esse é um dos poemas que contém no livro...

Mas Frank não estava mais ouvindo. Mesmo que encarasse fixamente a mulher à sua frente, não conseguia enxergá-la. Era como se imagens do último mês invadissem sua mente sem permissão a cada verso do poema. Via, nitidamente, Gerard sentado ao seu lado nos bancos da varanda lhe dizendo que era melhor entrarem logo senão Donna descobriram o esconderijo deles; o sorriso com os pequenos dentinhos amarelados vindo apenas e unicamente para ele; os olhos esverdeados o encarando de perto e os lábios finos roubando um pedaço de sua alma ao tocarem os seus. E dor. Muita dor. Gritos enraivecidos atingindo-o com força: “ _Eu não quero ver você. Eu simplesmente quero que você fique longe de mim_. **Bem longe**.” Vergonha, ilusão e alguém violando sua integridade por pura e simplesmente querer ajudar Gerard, o qual não queria ajuda. Aliás, não queria a sua ajuda.

Respirou fundo, coçando os olhos com raiva para tentar fazer com que as imagens sumissem, mas elas continuaram. A cadeira em frente a sua no café da manhã, agora, estava sempre vazia; assim como sua madrugada. Não havia mais sorrisos e nem conversas cúmplices no meio da noite, o que tinha restado era a [i]indiferença[/i]. Gerard não o olhava mais e nem ao menos proferia alguma palavra para si. Não fazia mais questão de dizer que entendia sua dor e que estaria ali para quando precisasse conversar, o dono dos olhos esverdeados profundos havia mentido. Uma doce mentira que corroia seu interior lentamente, pois Gerard não estava lá e nunca mais estaria. Justamente ele, quem havia visto suas lágrimas e presenciado sua dor.

\- Frankie? - O pequeno virou o rosto, encontrando Alicia olhando-o preocupada; a garota debruçada sobre a carteira tentando ao máximo conseguir vê-lo. – Você está bem?

\- Estou sim. – Mentiu abrindo um sorriso fraco. Coçou mais uma vez os olhos, respirando profundamente para dissipar a mistura de tristeza e revolta que invadia seu coração como um veneno letal. – Só me perdi no poema.  
Alicia não pareceu convencida das palavras do outro e assim que entreabriu os lábios para questioná-lo o sinal a interrompeu, fazendo com que o barulho de arrastar carteiras e a agitação dos alunos para saírem logo da sala desvirtuasse a conversa. Os três amigos se levantaram e recolheram rapidamente os materiais para, em seguida, atingirem o corredor apinhado de alunos; seguindo em direção a saída do prédio. Há muito tempo vinha observando Frank e sabia que o garoto estava enfrentando alguns problemas, mas simplesmente não podia ajudá-lo porque não sabia do que se tratava afinal de contras. Quando ele finalmente iria se abrir e pedir ajuda?

\- Olá! – os três se viraram e encontraram Nathan sorrindo. Ele parecia ter corrido para alcançá-los, por seu peito estar subindo e descendo rapidamente sob a camisa, e lançou um olhar penetrante em direção ao menor. – Quase que não consigo chegar a tempo de encontrá-los!

Alicia sorriu para o garoto e olhou de esguelha para Matt, que após ter dado um breve aceno com a cabeça continuava a andar no mesmo ritmo que o grupo; revirou os olhos. Por que diabos os garotos simplesmente não tinham tato algum? Segurou no braço do amigo, abrindo um sorriso maior, e arrastou-o mais para frente dando passadas mais largas. Se havia alguém que conseguiria, ao menos, [i]animar[/i] Frank este seria Nathan; o amigo precisava se distrair um pouco e esquecer a, suposta, rejeição de Gerard. Quando Matt olhou-a confuso e se desvencilhou de seu braço para voltar a caminhar mais devagar, junto com Frank e Nathan, ela rangeu os dentes tentando o máximo possível parecer natural – e falhou miserávelmente.

\- Matt, você não quer andar mais rápido não? Tem uma pessoa esperando a gente lá fora! – disse Alicia em um tom levemente esganiçado. Frank e Nathan coraram levemente, percebendo o que ela estava fazendo, mas Matt ainda parecia alheio aos acontecimentos. – Lembra?

\- Não. – o garoto respondeu, olhando a amiga como se esta sofresse de sérios problemas mentais.

\- Sim. O O’Callaghan está te esperando lá fora. – esbravejou entre dentes e novamente segurou o braço do amigo; agora com mais força. Quando Matt tentou se soltar mais uma vez, Alicia cravou as unhas em seu braço olhando-o de forma mortal ao que ele ameaçou liberar um grito de dor. Virou-se para os outros dois exibindo um grande sorriso doce; levemente assustador. – Daqui a pouco a gente se vê então!

Frank mordeu a parte interna da boca ao que viu Alicia, deliberadamente, arrastando Matt para fora do colégio; estava óbvio que a amiga queria deixá-los sozinhos. Suspirou, sentindo-se levemente incomodado por não saber o que deveria fazer em relação àquela situação e preferiu cruzar os braços contra o peito, como se estivesse tentando se proteger de alguém; aliás, dele mesmo. Achava Nathan um garoto adorável, sempre sendo gentil consigo e tentando fazê-lo sorrir, mas não era um bom momento para conversas; principalmente com alguém que estava claramente interessado em si. Ainda sentia a mistura venenosa de rancor com melancolia e, definitivamente, não estava em um dia bom para manter conversas animadas sobre assuntos relevantes. Só queria ter um momento para si para reforçar as recém construídas barreiras que estavam ameaçando desmoronar ao redor de si.

\- Você mudou muito.

O menor olhou o garoto loiro e piscou os olhos esverdeados de forma genuinamente surpresa.

\- Mudei?

\- Muito. – respondeu Nathan, dando mais um de seus sorrisos doces. – Desde a festa, quando eu te vi chorando, você está mais sério. – ele fez uma pausa e colocou um dos teimosos fios de sua franja clara, que insistia em ocultar um de seus olhos, atrás da orelha. – Parece que perdeu a inocência que naturalmente era transmitida por seus olhos. É como se você tivesse amadurecido rápido demais em pouco tempo.

Frank não soube ao certo o que responder, apenas fitou o perfil de Nathan enquanto eles finalmente chegavam à escadaria que dava acesso a rua. Queria entender como um garoto que convivera extremamente pouco consigo conseguia ler tanto suas expressões, mas sabia que era impossível descobrir. Será que o outro o observava tanto assim? Seria hipócrita de sua parte afirmar que não tinha mudado, porque tinha sido uma de suas medidas para permanecer forte e lutar contra o poço que insistia em tentá-lo puxar cada vez para baixo, então permaneceu em silêncio. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim conversar com Nathan; talvez fosse exatamente isso que ele precisava: sentir-se amado.

\- Olha, Nathan, desculpe-me se pareci sério demais com você. Não foi minha intençã—

\- [i]Sua vagabunda! Isso é por você roubar o namorado dos outros![/i] – os garotos viraram o rosto em direção a uma pequena multidão que começava a se formar próximo a calçada a tempo de ver Gabrielle rapidamente segurar o cabelo de uma garota de longos cabelos negros e puxá-los com força; ela gritou, tentando soltar-se ao se debater. – [i]Sua cretina! Achou que ia ficar impune ao mexer com alguém como eu?![/i]

Frank arregalou os olhos e assistiu a multidão começar a gritar de forma excitada “[i]briga de menina![/i]” em coro. Eliza estava entre uma das primeiras fileiras, na roda que havia se formado ao redor das duas, e instigava a amiga em continuar a bater na garota desconhecida. Olhou de esguelha para Nathan e notou o garoto tão ou mais chocado que ele; era difícil acreditar que garotas ainda se sujeitavam a brigar, literalmente, por garotos.

Houve um pequeno empurra-empurra e logo Quinn surgiu para tentar separar as duas. Quando Gabrielle ganhou uma unhada no rosto da outra garota e avançou para derrubá-la no chão, ele agarrou seus dois braços para trás, imobilizando-a; Ville logo surgindo para segurar a outra que parecia estar prestes a revidar as agressões.

\- Você está louca, Gabrielle? – esbravejou Quinn. Ela se debatia entre seus braços e soltava alguns gritos furiosos. – Não adianta espernear, você não vai bater na Sophia. Ela não tem absolutamente nada a ver com isso!

\- Você não quer que eu bata na sua Sophia, é? Agora sim que vou quebrar a sua cara, sua cretina! – A loira gritou ainda mais enfurecida pelo ex-namorado ter ‘defendido’ a outra garota. –Vai apanhar mais!

\- Então vem, sua vadia – Sophia gritou enfurecida. – Eu não vou apanhar quieta, principalmente por algo que eu não fiz! O que eu posso fazer se você não sabe dar conta do seu namorado? Ele estava li-vre e me beijou por livre e espontânea vontade.

Nathan balançou a cabeça negativamente quando a multidão abriu espaço e a diretora Minerva logo foi vista extremamente enfurecida.

\- Mas que tipo de comportamento é esse? – gritou em plenos pulmões. – Vocês duas são animais por acaso?! Senhor Allman e Senhor Valo, liberem-nas e se vocês duas derem mais um passo serão expulsas!

Quinn e Ville logo soltaram as duas garotas e a multidão voltou a abrir espaço quando a diretora agarrou um braço de cada uma e as arrastou em direção a diretoria; trombando fortemente com Frank e Nathan quando subiram as escadarias. Os dois viraram o rosto apenas para observá-las sumirem pelo corredor e se entreolharam com expressões idênticas de desaprovação. Terminaram de descer as escadas e Frank observou Quinn e Ville, mais ao longe, se aproximarem de Michael para trocarem algumas palavras com o mais novo dos Way; logo os três atravessando para o outro lado da rua.

\- O que é que você estava dizendo? – Nathan tocou o braço do menor, fazendo-o voltar a olhá-lo. – Não ouvi por causa do tumulto.

\- Estava me desculpando por estar sendo muito sério com você. Não foi a intenção. – Frank respondeu prontamente e repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] de forma preocupada. – Você é sempre tão atencioso comigo, não queria que você ficasse com uma imagem negativa de mim.

\- Não é porque você está mais sério que significa que eu esteja com uma imagem negativa de você. – O garoto loiro deu um pequeno sorriso de canto e fez uma pausa, fingindo pensar em algo. Voltou a tocar o braço de Frank, diminuindo a distância entre os dois. – Mas só te desculpo se você puder me dar a honra de algumas horas sozinho com você. Tenho tentando isso há muito tempo, mas nunca consigo. Isso que dá eu me interessar por alguém tão concorrido.

Frank revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, empurrando Nathan com um sorriso. Fez uma expressão indecisa e voltou a repuxar o piercing com mais força. Não sabia ao certo se realmente queria ficar sozinho com o outro garoto, por mais que se sentisse confortável ao seu lado, mas não tinha uma desculpa plausível para aparecer na casa dos Way já que pelo que tinha observado Ville e Quinn estavam acompanhando Michael até em casa; talvez para ver Gerard. Suspirou, olhando Nathan com uma expressão pidona.

\- Por favor, Frankie. – o garoto loiro tocou o rosto do menor delicadamente, erguendo seu queixo para que eles pudessem se olhar no mesmo nível. – Não precisa ser horas então, pode ser, no mínimo, uns cinco minutos!

O pequeno sorriu, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. Por mais que seu coração estivesse gritando enfurecido consigo e dizendo que não era certo dar esperanças a alguém tão doce como Nathan, o ignorava deliberadamente. Não iria mais sofrer, havia prometido a si mesmo. E que mal faria provar a si mesmo que alguém podia sim se sentir atraído por ele e não ter um acesso de raiva ao beijá-lo?

\- Certo. Você venceu. – disse com a voz levemente rouca ao revirar os olhos. Mas não posso demorar. – Mentiu.

Nathan sorriu, segurando-o pelo braço quando os dois começaram a caminhar sobre a grama esverdeada. Parecia feliz por Frank finalmente ter aceitado seu convite e nem notou que o menor parecia estar travando uma furiosa batalha dentro de si para não pensar que, na verdade, queria estar dando um passeio como aquele com Gerard.

\- Vou te levar em um lugar aqui perto, não é longe.

Não sendo aquele maldito Central Park, pensou Frank amargamente enquanto andava pela rua ao lado do garoto loiro. Xingou-se mentalmente em seguida. Pare de pensar em Gerard. Pare. Quando Nathan o olhou de forma analítica, como sempre fazia, o menor abriu um sorriso; tentando convencer a si e o garoto de que queria estar ali.

Não andaram por muito tempo. Havia uma pequena pracinha á algumas quadras, com dois banquinhos aconchegantes sob suntuosas árvores. Os dois se sentaram calmamente e Frank colocou a mochila pesada no chão; observando melhor a vista. Era uma rua sem saída e as casas formavam um círculo ao redor da praça; a rua por aonde os dois vieram servindo de acesso para as outras avenidas. Aquele lugar transmitia um ar aconchegante e as folhas secas das árvores no chão só contribuíam para a paisagem se tornar ainda mais bonita; era maravilhoso poder encontrar lugares como este em uma cidade como New York.

\- Eu moro ali. – Nathan quebrou o silêncio confortável, apontando uma das casas que formavam o círculo. – Agora você já pode me visitar quando quiser.

Frank sorriu, balançando a cabeça positivamente; suas mãos apoiadas contra as coxas. Pressionou os dedos contra as mesmas para diminuir a tensão que começava a aumentar dentro de si e respirou fundo. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia bem estando em um lugar tão encantador quanto aquele com Nathan, suas pernas pareciam prontas para correr para longe a qualquer momento. Tinha pânico de uma aproximação repentina, ainda não havia superado o episódio em que o homem havia tentado violá-lo a força. Mordeu o lábio com força e abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com que a franja ocultasse seus olhos; que ameaçavam formar lágrimas.

Nathan tocou o ombro de Frank e ele se encolheu; o pânico crescendo ainda mais dentro de si. Quando o outro garoto tocou seu queixo e virou seu rosto de forma delicada para fazê-lo olhá-lo, uma lágrima rolou lentamente pelo rosto do menor. Os olhos castanhos olharam os esverdeados com ternura e com o polegar o loiro afastou a lágrima, sorrindo para o pequeno garoto encolhido.

\- Não precisa ficar assim. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. – Ele sussurrou de forma doce, notando que as mãos do menor tremiam. – Não sei o que te fez ficar assim, mas se quiser ir embora eu não vou ficar chateado.

\- Desculpe. – Frank murmurou baixinho, respirando fundo várias vezes para afastar as lembranças. Nathan sendo tão delicado estava fazendo com que se acalmasse aos poucos. – Eu—

\- _Shi._ Não precisa dizer nada. – Ele acariciou o rosto de Frank, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Sei que você tem muitas coisas mantidas em segredo. Fatos que perturbam você, mas que você não consegue sequer dividi-los com alguém. Respeito isso. Não precisa me explicar nada.

O menor o encarou nos olhos longamente. Não via malicia neles, como havia visto nos do homem. E tampouco via os esverdeados que tanto amava. Mas aqueles profundos olhos castanhos transmitiam doçura e pareciam implorar por uma chance. Assim como os seus imploraram por Gerard tantas vezes. Se não podia amar e ser correspondido, pelo menos podia fazer alguém feliz apenas por estar consigo. E, gradativamente, se recuperar dos traumas sofridos. Quem sabe seu amor não podia simplesmente ir se esvaindo com o tempo e sendo substituído por outro? Suspirou, e quando ergueu as mãos notou que elas ainda temiam, mas não iria parar. Tocou o rosto de Nathan e aproximou seu rosto do dele, permitindo que seus olhos se fechassem lentamente conforme a distância diminuía. Quando os lábios se tocaram, Frank notou que seu coração se partiu em mais pedaços.

Não havia fios negros enrolados em seus dedos e nem lábios finos encostados contra os seus como se houvessem desejado aquilo há muito tempo. Havia os lábios macios e doces, beijando-o carinhosamente. Não havia aquele inebriante cheiro de café e cigarros, mas o suave cheiro de colônia masculina de hortelã. E seu coração desejava e gritava por um só nome:

[i]Gerard[/i]. Mas ele não estava ali o beijando. E nunca mais estaria.

**x-x**

Brian, ao fechar a porta de madeira lustrada de sua casa atrás de si, ainda não tinha conseguido parar de sorrir pela cena que havia presenciado há minutos atrás. Era hilário ver duas garotas se socando por um garoto, nitidamente, gay. Tudo bem que não era Eliza uma das duas, mas já era um começo. Finalmente o reinado insuportável das [i]cheerdleaders[/i] estava sucumbindo perante aos namorados enrustidos; nada poderia ser mais divertido e gratificante do que isso nos últimos tempos.

Colocou o molho de chaves sobre a estante e segurou a mochila pela alça para deixá-la sobre o sofá, quando entreabriu os lábios para chamar a emprega e lhe perguntar o que havia de almoço estancou no pequeno corredor; surpreso por sua mãe estar àquele horário em casa. Angeliquè estava sentada em uma das poltronas confortáveis pressionando o telefone de forma apreensiva contra o ouvido esquerdo; sua perna esquerda cruzada elegantemente sobre a direita. Apesar de continuar com sua aparência de alguém jovem que havia envelhecido de forma precoce por tantas horas de trabalho, a mulher continuava aparentando elegância com seu opaco avental branco de enfermeira. Parecia compenetrada na conversa e não reparou o filho sentando-se na poltrona em frente a sua de forma curiosa; o garoto se perguntando o que diabos havia acontecido.

\- Fique calma, Lorene. – Ela repetia insistentemente cada vez que sua expressão se tornava mais preocupada. – É apenas uma fase.

Quando finalmente Angeliquè colocou o telefone no gancho com um profundo suspiro resignado, olhou o filho de forma fixa; estava séria. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio apenas se olhando; a mulher suplicando aos céus para que seu adorado filho, a única coisa importante em sua vida, nunca fosse para aquele caminho. Não saberia o que aconteceria consigo caso o perdesse de uma forma tão cruel e triste, já havia sofrido demais com a partida do marido e se perdesse o filho não haveria mais motivos para continuar a viver.

Brian cruzou os braços contra o peito, encostando melhor as costas contra o encosto macio da poltrona de forma relaxada. Realmente deveria ter sido algo sério para sua mãe estar em casa no período da tarde em um dia de semana. Sabia que Lorene era uma das mulheres que trabalhavam com sua mãe no Hospital, mas não tinha conseguido identificar ao certo o que havia ocorrido. E aquele silêncio todo só estava o deixando mais curioso.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou piscando os olhos azuis, iguais aos da mulher a sua frente, lentamente. – Você nunca esteve em casa à tarde.

Angeliquè balançou a cabeça positivamente, a expressão voltando a demonstrar preocupação.

\- Eu não sei se você se lembra da Lorene, mas quando você era pequeno, e eu trabalhava um pouco menos, nós costumávamos visitá-la aos Domingos. Ela tinha uma filha com mais ou menos a sua idade e vocês dois se divertiam no jardim enquanto nós tomávamos chá. – Ela fez uma pausa, balançando a perna cruzada de forma inquieta. – Perdemos um pouco o contato com o passar do tempo por causa da minha promoção no Hospital, mas hoje a vi desesperada pelos corredores e resolvi perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

O garoto balançou a cabeça positivamente e descruzou um dos braços para apoiar o queixo sobre a mão, agora, livre. Lembrava-se vagamente de um enorme jardim com uma clareira e uma garota pálida de longos cabelos negros; que não conseguia definir, em suas lembranças, como exatamente era o rosto dela. Aqueles tempos de sua infância realmente tinham sido memoráveis. Mas o que deveria ter acontecido afinal de contas?

\- Parece que a filha de Lorene, a Lindsey, está usando drogas mais uma vez. Já havia acontecido isso antes, mas ela tinha conseguido, a tempo, interná-la em uma clínica. Quando voltou para casa a garota parecia recuperada, mas os comportamentos violentos apareceram novamente e Lorene simplesmente não sabe o que fazer. É uma pena. – Angeliquè suspirou profundamente, balançando a cabeça em forma negativa. – Ela é uma garota tão bonita—

\- Essa garota estudou até a oitava série no mesmo Colégio que eu? – Brian perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Lembrava-se de que uma das garotas da oitava série, na época em que estava na sexta, ter sido expulsa por um nível excessivo de faltas. Mas todos diziam que havia um motivo muito maior e mais grave para que ela tivesse sido convocada a respeitosamente se retirar.

\- Sim, mas foi expulsa justamente por isso. Quando a Srª Minerva descobriu que Lindsey tinha sido enviada para um centro de reabilitação por seu envolvimento com drogas, quis prontamente que Lorene a retirasse do Colégio. Lembro-me de como Lorene ficou transtornada com isso, mas ainda acho que Minerva agiu bem...  
Brian franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas e tentou se lembrar da garota que havia sido expulsa. Era impossível tentar se lembrar de alguém quando tinha apenas quatro anos de idade, mas na sexta série já estava mais velho e com muito mais capacidade de assimilação dos fatos então tinha mais chances de saber sobre quem exatamente estavam falando. Lembrava-se de que os intervalos eram separados, pela diferença de idade, mas já havia trombado várias vezes com a garota matando aula embaixo de uma das grandes árvores do pátio quando era aula de educação física do seu sexto ano. Quando a imagem dela sob a árvore com os longos cabelos negros esvoaçantes e o forte batom vermelho cobrindo os lábios, fazendo um contraste com sua pele pálida, tornou-se mais nítida e Brian conseguiu reconhecer o sorriso insinuante, seu estômago deu uma reviravolta. Tinha visto-a há pouco tempo...

\- Filho? – chamou Angeliquè preocupada, sentando-se mais para a ponta da poltrona. – Você está me ouvindo?

Na festa de O’Callaghan e no [i]Central Park[/i] sobre o colo de Gerard; este apalpando seu corpo até encontrar algo sobre os seios da garota. Isto explicava muita coisa, principalmente o sumiço do garoto. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram levemente ao que seus lábios se entreabriram. Como é que Frank reagiria a isso?

\- Brian! - a mulher tornou a chamá-lo e quando o filho a olhou novamente, franziu as sobrancelhas. – O que você estava pensando?

\- Em como o mundo é pequeno. – o garoto murmurou um tanto quanto distante. – E em como as pessoas fazem as escolhas erradas achando que irão preencher o vazio.

Angeliquè deu um triste aceno com a cabeça e assistiu o filho único levantando-se da poltrona para caminhar em direção as escadas; parecia levemente abatido.

\- Não sabia que essa notícia ia te afetar tanto. – comentou ainda com a expressão desolada.

Brian não respondeu, subindo as escadas que davam acesso a seu quarto silenciosamente. Não estava afetado por uma garota qualquer ter se envolvido com drogas, isso acontecia todos os dias, mas por ter que dar a notícia a um de seus melhores amigos de que o garoto pelo qual ele estava apaixonado estava se perdendo aos poucos.

E talvez eles não tivessem tempo suficiente para salvá-lo.

 


	27. Murder My Heart

Quinn observou Michael pelo canto dos olhos enquanto ele e Ville andavam em direção a casa dos Way. Era engraçado como o tempo passava rápido. Parecia que havia sido há alguns dias atrás em que era apenas um garoto com doze anos correndo pela Rua com Gerard e Ville; Michael no colo da empregada observando-os sem sequer conseguir se equilibrar direito sobre suas pernas pseudo-gordinhas. E agora andava ao lado dele, um garoto crescido, sabendo andar sem não precisar apoiar-se em alguém e parecendo tão decidido ao levá-los de encontro ao irmão.

O mais irreal em tudo isso era que finalmente estava deixando para trás uma das melhores fases de sua vida; a qual a maior do tempo era motivo para reclamações. Nunca estava satisfeito em acordar cedo para ir ao Colégio, com as entediantes aulas de Matemática, ou com a mania da mãe querer acordá-lo cedo de Domingo para as intermináveis aulas de Natação no Clube. Deveria realmente ter acreditado nas pessoas que o avisaram que o tempo passava rápido, talvez tivesse aproveitado mais e não perdido tempo com discussões desnecessárias. Agora estava quase cruzando a linha que o separava da vida adulta e estava com medo de fazê-lo; será que era isso que incomodava Gerard? O medo do desconhecido e o que ele representava?

Os três garotos entraram em silêncio pela lateral da casa; Ville e Quinn trocando um olhar confuso ao que uma [i]Golden[/i] surgiu empolgada para cumprimentá-los balançando seu longo rabo dourado. Michael sorriu para ela, acariciando suas orelhas de forma carinhosa e logo cumprimentou a empregada com um aceno; os outros dois seguindo seu exemplo.

\- Desde quando vocês têm um cachorro? – perguntou o loiro de forma curiosa. Conhecia a matriarca dos Way e sabia que ela era completamente contra a algo que pudesse oferecer algum risco a seus móveis caros e seu tapete felpudo importado. – E ele me parece familiar.  
  
\- Ela. – corrigiu Michael com um sorriso; arrumou os óculos que haviam escorregado para a ponta do nariz. – O nome dela é Cindy, veio com o Frank. Minha mãe uma hora ou outra teve que acostumar, mas o que a convenceu mesmo foi o jeito doce. Cindy é a alegria da casa, contagiou todos nós.

Quinn entreabriu os lábios para perguntar o que a cachorra de Frank fazia ali, mas a empregada os interrompeu; limpava as mãos molhadas contra o avental branco.

\- O almoço já está pronto, meninos. Querem que eu ponha a mesa ou vocês vão almoçar mais tarde?

\- Eu e Quinn não vamos almoçar aqui, Kate, obrigado. Viemos só ver se o Gerard está bem. – respondeu Ville dando um sorriso.

\- E não precisa pôr a mesa, eu almoço na cozinha mesmo. – Michael se pronunciou fazendo um gesto rápido com a mão. Quando Kate fez um aceno de concordância com a cabeça e voltou para a cozinha, olhou sério para Quinn e Ville. – Conversem com ele e, por favor, descubram o que está acontecendo. Cada dia parece pior.

Eles se encararam em silêncio por um tempo, logo Ville e Quinn subindo as escadas rapidamente em direção aos quartos. O quarto de Gerard ficava ao final do corredor e eles não demorara muito a chegar, se entreolhando alguns segundos ates de baterem na porta suavemente.

\- Gerard? – Ville chamou alto quando não houve resposta.

Quinn segurou a maçaneta da porta firmemente, girando-a para abri-la. Os dois adentraram no quarto e notaram que ele estava vazio; mais uma vez não sabiam onde Gerard estava e nem o que se passava com o outro. A cama ao lado da janela estava bagunçada e o guarda-roupa com as portas duplas abertas; seu interior bagunçado de forma costumeira. Os pôsteres do [i]Iron Madden[/i] continuavam a preencher as paredes e o enorme porta CD continuava a ser o que mais chamava atenção no quarto; uma coleção impressionante de CD’s empilhada em ordem alfabética. O loiro fechou a porta atrás de si e ao entreolhar Ville, os dois suspiraram de forma resignada. Era frustrante não ter a mínima idéia do que se passava com um de seus melhores amigos. E aquele sumiço só agravava a preocupação que ambos sentiam.

\- Estou com um pressentimento ruim. – murmurou Quinn sentindo o coração estranhamente pesado. – E me sentindo um merda ao mesmo tempo. Será que somos tão egoístas que não notamos que Gerard estava com problemas?

Ville permaneceu em silêncio, mas após alguns segundos balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Nós, em nenhuma hipótese, íamos perceber se ele estivesse com algum problema. Gerard nunca permitiu que nós soubéssemos suas preocupações. Mas isso é normal, nós três sempre fomos muito fechados para conversar sobre sentimentos por mais que nossa amizade seja forte. – O mais alto cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar para observar o quarto. – Isso mudou um pouco agora com a sua descoberta, mas acho que Gerard não está conseguindo lidar tão bem com o que aconteceu.

\- Com o que aconteceu? – Quinn repetiu confuso.

\- Você não se lembra? – Ville voltou a olhá-lo, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Diminuiu um pouco o tom da voz apenas por precaução caso alguém estivesse ouvindo aquela conversa. – Gerard também beijou um garoto.

\- Beijou?! – O loiro arregalou os olhos esverdeados. – Eu não me lembro completamente daquela noite, só alguns pedaços e sensações. – O garoto respirou fundo e apertou os braços cruzados de forma inquieta. – É por isso que Gerard está sumindo e evitando a todos?

\- Eu temo que sim. Nos primeiros dias eu achei que não, já que poderia ter sido algum resfriado ou algo do tipo. E Eliza foi conversar comigo logo na Segunda-feira para me perguntar onde ele estava e por que não a atendia, achei que ele estava esperando o momento certo para conversar com ela. Mas agora tenho certeza que ele está fugindo. E não só de nós, mas dele mesmo.

Quinn mordeu com força a parte interna da boca de forma apreensiva. Entendia a dificuldade do amigo de aceitar o fato, mas não queria que ele se sentisse assim sozinho; os dois poderiam tentar superar tudo aquilo juntos, já que haviam passado por situações parecidas. E Ville não aparentava querer abandoná-los por suas opções sexuais serem diferente da que a sociedade convencionalmente impunha como ‘normal’, tratava o assunto com naturalidade e até... delicadeza. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que queria ajudá-lo não sabia se Gerard queria ajuda. E Quinn poderia afirmar com mais certeza que a maior parte dos garotos da sua idade que fugir da realidade era a pior escolha.

O garoto loiro encarou Ville fixamente, mas logo bufou um tanto irritado quando uma queimação familiar tomou conta de seus olhos; não iria chorar.

\- Por que é que você não se importa? – perguntou dividido entre chorar pela situação pela qual Gerard e ele estavam passando e abraçar Ville por ser tão compreensivo. – Por que você simplesmente não vai embora e faz como a maior parte das pessoas vai fazer quando souberem?

\- Porque eu amo vocês. – Ville respondeu categoricamente; parecia até um pouco irritado pela pergunta. – Vocês dois são os melhores amigos que eu já tive na minha vida inteira e eu não vou me afastar de vocês, não acho um motivo suficientemente forte para me fazer perder toda a admiração que eu sinto. Mas se algum dia vocês matarem alguém, aí sim esperem meu desprezo. Enquanto vocês amarem e me demonstrarem estar felizes com isso, me esperem apoiando vocês até no inferno. Eu não me importo.

Quinn sorriu, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Quando Ville de cara fechada desviou o olhar para observar o quarto, limpou discretamente a lágrima que havia escorrido por sua bochecha. Era bom ouvir isso. E Gerard também precisava cair em si e descobrir que não estava sozinho, por mais cabeça dura que fosse.

\- Tem algumas coisas faltando aqui. – o loiro comentou com a voz levemente anasalada; as sobrancelhas se franzindo levemente.

Ville pareceu levar um soco no estômago ao também reparar que alguns eletrodomésticos do amigo haviam desaparecido. Seu cérebro pareceu somar os vários fatores agravantes e ele caminhou rapidamente para próximo de Quinn apertando com força um de seus braços.

\- Nós precisamos achar o Gerard.

Quinn pareceu não entender o motivo da afobação repentina, mas assim que os dois desceram as escadas de forma apressada e ele conseguiu fazer a mesma assimilação de Ville, seus olhos esverdeados se arregalaram em choque. Gerard não seria capaz de se drogar.

Ou seria?

**x-x**

Frank suspirou profundamente ao parar mais uma vez na beira da calçada para esperar que o farol dos pedestres se tornasse verde. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça [i]jeans e abaixou levemente a cabeça; repuxando o piercing prateado. Não via à hora de chegar à casa dos Way para se deitar em sua cama e permitir que seus olhos liberassem todas as lágrimas que havia prendido durante a manhã. Por mais que demonstrasse uma postura diferente para as outras pessoas continuava a ser o mesmo; extremamente melancólico com a situação. Estava realmente tentando seguir em frente e esquecer Gerard, mas as lembranças dos raros momentos em que haviam passado juntos continuavam a assombrá-lo. Por que simplesmente não conseguia beijar Nathan sem se lembrar dos delicados lábios finos contra os seus?

Ergueu o rosto, finalmente atravessando a rua para continuar o caminho. Não tinha pressa, pois sabia que Quinn e Ville iam estar em casa para conversar com Gerard então quanto mais demorasse, maiores seriam as chances de não encontrá-los para evitar explicações desconfortáveis. O que menos precisava no momento era explicar que seus pais haviam morrido em acidente de carro e que morava de favor até os vinte e um anos com os Way. Tinha escolhido a opção de evitar tocar em assuntos delicados com as outras pessoas, então não faria mal algum andar o mais devagar possível pela rua; era até bom. Quem sabe não conseguia, finalmente, se convencer de que Nathan poderia sim preencher o lugar de Gerard.

As árvores, pelo caminho, estavam opacas e sem folhas; as mesmas sendo varridas pelo vento levemente gelado. Estavam no Outono e o céu parecia cada dia mais carregado e cinza pela proximidade do Inverno. Frank deu um pequeno sorriso e quem o visse de longe não saberia explicar se garoto tentava expressar se alegria ou tristeza. Adorava aquela estação do ano e já estavam quase na metade de Outubro, o que significava que seu aniversário estava realmente próximo. O primeiro aniversário longe dos pais e com um irremediável coração partido. Nos anos anteriores, naquela época do ano, estaria planejando qual fantasia usaria no Halloween, mas neste tudo o que desejava era chegar em sua pacata casa em Chicago com o cheiro delicioso do bolo de chocolate de sua mãe presenteando suas narinas. Suas lembranças felizes pareciam tão distantes que pareciam inventadas.

Avistou a casa dos Way e respirou profundamente, mais uma vez rezando para que não encontrasse com o mais velho pelo corredor. Era estranho desejar não encontrá-lo, já que moravam na mesma casa e seu coração parecia mais angustiado por estarem tão distantes um do outro, mas a melhor coisa a ser feita. Evitaria discussões e maiores decepções.

Adentrou pelo caminho de pedra e logo abriu o pequeno portãozinho que dava acesso ao quintal na lateral da cozinha da casa. Cindy veio em seu encontro e Frank abriu um enorme sorriso, abaixando o corpo para poder abraçá-la e acariciar melhor seus pêlos macios e dourados. Ao se levantar esfregou levemente as mãos contra o [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho, para retirar os pêlos que ali haviam grudado, e cumprimentou Kate ao colocar a mochila sobre a mesa.

\- Michael acabou de almoçar, se soubesse que você chegaria agora, Frankie, teria pedido para ele ter te esperado. – ela disse com um sorriso.

Frank balançou a cabeça negativamente; grato pelo carinho da empregada.

\- Tudo bem, Kate. Mikes sempre chega morto de fome do Colégio... – Fez uma pausa, levando uma das mãos até o bolso do blazer pelo mesmo ter vibrado. Ao olhar o visor do celular encontrou o nome de Brian piscando, arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Com licença, Kate, vou atender.

O pequeno se dirigiu até a sala, vazia, e apertou um dos botões do celular ao levá-lo até um dos ouvidos.

\- Oi, Brian! – exclamou. – Tudo bem?

\- _Na medida do possível_. – Houve uma pausa. – _Acabei de descobrir que não tenho o telefone da sua casa e nem sei onde você mora._

Frank sentiu o estômago dar uma reviravolta, mas respondeu da forma mais calma que conseguiu.

\- Nossa, é verdade, eu ainda não te passei. Mas foi para isso que você ligou?

\- _Na verdade não. Frank, sabe a garota que estava com o Gerard no Central Park_?

Seu estômago voltou a revirar, mas dessa vez de decepção e mágoa.

\- Olha, Brian, eu realmente não quero saber quem é ela.

\- S _im, Frankie, você quer. Não adianta ficar mentindo para mim, eu não sou idiota._

\- Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida dele, do que adianta eu ficar sabendo das coisas se não faz diferença? – o garoto já parecia alterado e já erguia o tom de voz. – Eu realmente não quero saber, Brian.

\- _Ela é viciada em drogas._

\- Brian, eu vou deslig—Ela o que?

\- _Ela usa drogas. Foi expulsa a uns dois anos lá do Colégio. Eu a vi na festa do O’Callaghan, mas não me lembrava quem era. Minha mãe conhece a mãe dela e me contou toda a estória de como ela já ficou internada por causa do envolvimento com drogas._  – Houve uma nova pausa e Brian suspirou ao ouvir o barulho ruidoso da respiração de Frank. – _Você sabe o que isso significa?_

Frank não conseguiu responder, parecia que milhares de abelhas estavam zunindo dentro de seu ouvido; não conseguia pensar ou ouvir mais nada. Seu coração estava acelerado contra o peito e de repente suas mãos não conseguiam parar de tremer. Saber que Gerard estava envolvido com drogas explicava seu comportamento nos últimos dias, mas fazia com que um crescente desespero tomasse conta de seu coração. Como Gerard tinha sido capaz de fazer isso consigo mesmo? Aliás, como tinha sido capaz de fazer isso com as pessoas que se importavam com ele?

\- Brian, eu preciso desligar.

O pequeno não soube onde foi parar o celular assim que o desligou; suas pernas se moveram rapidamente, tropeçando pelas escadas. Foi em direção ao quarto onde ele e Michael dormiam com o coração aos pulos. Como iria dar a notícia ao irmão mais novo de Gerard, o qual tinha o irmão quase como um herói? Abriu a porta lentamente e avistou o mais novo dos Way deitado de barriga para baixo na cama jogando vídeo-game. Demorou algum tempo para que o mais alto reparasse que Frank, extremamente pálido, estava parado na porta em silêncio; com uma expressão dividida entre preocupação e pânico. Mas assim que o viu, sentou-se arregalando os olhos.

\- Frank, o que é que aconteceu?

\- O Gerard... – lágrimas escorreram dos olhos esverdeados e Frank soluçou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos tremulas. – O Gerard, ele...

\- O que tem o Gerard, Frank? – Michael pareceu desesperado por ver o estado do outro garoto e se levantou da cama sobressaltado. Agarrou os braços do menor e o chacoalhou levemente para fazê-lo olhá-lo; temia o que ele poderia dizer sobre o irmão. – Se acalma. O que é que aconteceu?

\- Nós precisamos ir atrás dele, Mikes. Precisamos. – Frank falou agoniado entre os soluços. Balançou a cabeça para os lados como se não quisesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo e mal conseguia encarar os olhos do outro por saber que ele também ficaria do mesmo estado quando soubesse. – Nós dois tínhamos reparado no comportamento estranho dele e Brian descobriu o porquê. Os sumiços, o jeito agressivo...

Michael arregalou os olhos e largou os braços de Frank como se algo tivesse o atingido várias vezes no rosto. Não conseguia acreditar. Não poderia ser verdade. Como Gerard... Aliás, como seu irmão, o seu adorado irmão, poderia ser capaz de fazer algo desse tipo? Não. Não poderia ser verdade. Quando Elena havia morrido tinha cogitado a possibilidade de que Gerard se envolveria com alguma substância química para amenizar a tristeza, mas receber a notícia de que realmente estava acontecendo era avassalador. Simplesmente não podia acreditar.

\- Você está mentindo, Frank. – balbuciou sentindo lágrimas se formarem com rapidez em seus olhos. – Isso é mentira.

\- Não. – o pequeno soluçou, ainda mais tremulo pela reação de Michael. – Eu sei onde ele está. Nós temos que impedi-lo de continuar com isso.

Michael permaneceu em silêncio, os lábios levemente entreabertos e lágrimas escorrendo lentamente por suas bochechas. Frank sentia-se péssimo por ter que dar uma notícia como aquela para o mais alto, mas não iria conseguir trazer Gerard de volta sozinho, precisava do outro.

\- Mikes? Nós vamos atrás dele? – sussurrou quase sem voz pelo garoto estar inconsolável com a notícia.

Ele não respondeu apenas deu alguns passos para perto de Frank, limpando as lágrimas com a manga da blusa, e puxou-o pelo braço em direção as escadas.

\- Eu não vou deixar Gerard fazer isso. Não vou.

Frank sentia a mesma coisa, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para pensar ou admitir em voz alta que se sentia terrivelmente culpado pela situação. Se nunca tivesse aparecido naquela casa, tudo estaria diferente; Gerard não teria feito aquilo. Também limpou as lágrimas, correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram ao lado do mais novo dos Way em direção a rua.

Esperava que da mesma forma que havia destruído a vida de Gerard, conseguisse ajudá-lo. Por bem ou por mal.

**x-x**

Gerard apoiou a testa contra a madeira mal polida, e cheirando a mofo, da mesa a sua frente mais uma vez. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a vertigem continuava mesmo no escuro; como se estivesse deitado em um colchão boiando no meio do oceano. Não se importava mais com a sensação, já tinha se acostumado com ela. Considerava-a até bem-vinda, nos últimos dias, por fazê-lo acreditar que estava em um lugar bem longe; perdido entre as ondas do mar tranqüilo. Pois não queria mais ter que se trancar no próprio quarto e implorar mentalmente a algum ser superior para que não encontrasse alguém pelos corredores; desejava fugir e ir para algum lugar longínquo onde ninguém o reconheceria ou se importaria caso morresse. A bebida juntamente com a cocaína não estava suprindo o vazio em constante crescimento dentro de si e nada fazia sentido. Eram apenas borrões e imagens sem nexo que o faziam se sentir cada vez mais doente e triste.

Ergueu a cabeça, segurando o corpo de forma desajeitada ao erguê-lo em direção ao velho atendente. O homem parecia preocupado pelo estado deplorável em que estava sentado, se apoiando precariamente contra a banqueta, mas não disse nada quando pegou o copo e tornou a enchê-lo com [i]whisky[/i]. Voltou a colocá-lo em sua frente, agora com metade preenchida pelo brilhante líqüido âmbar, e tornou a secar os copos recém lavados com seu paninho encardido; lançando-lhe olhares algumas vezes. Até conversaria com o outro, se não soubesse que ganharia um olhar atravessado. E, além do mais, o que diria? Sempre quando tentava expressar em voz alta como se sentia recusado pelos pais, a tristeza pela perda da avó e o pânico de se sentir atraído por alguém do mesmo sexo se sentia um estúpido. O silêncio era a melhor forma de evitar mais motivos para se afundar no [i]whisky[/i].

Demorou algum tempo para que tomasse a bebida em alguns goles. A admirou por algum tempo, apenas apreciando o forte cheiro de álcool que a mesma exalava. Ainda tinha seu gosto amargo na boca, mas sentia que necessitava de mais; a sensação de queimação, quase dolorida, na garganta. E quando a sentiu, alívio o acometeu. A tranqüilidade só aparecia quando sentia dor; funcionava como uma punição. Só não sabia ao certo contra o quê.

Quando Gerard pediu mais uma dose, o velho homem não agüentou. Colocou o pano encardido sobre o balcão e ficou de frente ao rapaz; os olhos azuis levemente estreitados. Ele exalava um forte cheiro de bebida e os cabelos negros estavam empapados; grudados ao rosto pálido. Os olhos verdes estavam avermelhados e ele parecia mais desolado a cada gole. O que poderia ter acontecido àquele jovem para deixá-lo de tal forma?

\- Você não acha melhor ir para casa, garoto? – perguntou ao olhar profundamente nos olhos verdes; tão tristonhos. – Acho que já chega para você por hoje.

Gerard deu um sorriso sem emoção e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não queria causar pena em pessoas desconhecidas. Estava tão fundo naquele poço sem fim chamado vida?

\- Encha o copo. – respondeu o mais claramente que conseguiu, ignorando o que o homem havia dito. – Com mais... uma pedra de gelo.

\- Não vou encher. – O outro disse categoricamente. – Deste bar você não bebe mais nada, garoto. Vá para casa.

Os olhos esverdeados se estreitaram e uma profunda irritação cresceu dentro de si. Não queria que o velho sentisse pena, apenas queria beber em paz e se afundar na própria tristeza. Mas nem isso era possível, já que o atendente tinha resolvido dar uma de bom samaritano. Não tinha pedido sua ajuda, por que diabos ele não podia simplesmente encher o copo? Ergueu-se molemente do banco e jogou o dinheiro contra a bancada com raiva antes de andar de forma cambaleante até a saída. Por isso que gostava do [i]Plasticine Bar[/i], ninguém dava a mínima se ele morreria de overdose ou entraria em coma pela bebida.

Era final de tarde e apesar do tempo nublado, alguns raios de sol insistiam em aparecer por entre as nuvens; resistindo ao reinado cinza do Outono. Alguns passantes olharam-no pelo canto dos olhos ao cruzarem com ele, mas Gerard não se importou. Sabia que estava deplorável, não precisava que as pessoas deixassem isso claro a ele. E estava mais preocupado em pensar que o que mais queria no momento era que chovesse e que os pingos gelados de água atingissem seu rosto com força para conseguir limpar toda sua alma. Mas as nuvens pareciam apegadas demais as gotas que acumulavam para deixá-las caírem; Gerard ficando ainda mais irritado. Nada podia ser do jeito que queria.

O carro vermelho não estava muito longe. Então, com algumas passadas cambaleantes, o rapaz já estava parado ao lado da porta do motorista; tentando precariamente acertar a chave em sua fechadura. Se não podia beber ali, beberia em outro lugar. E aproveitaria para encontrar Lindsey no bar para conseguir mais cocaína, pois estava mais deprimido que o normal e a substância o ajudava a sentir a felicidade que definitivamente não tinha.

Sentou-se e com um baque surdo fechou a porta em seguida, dando partida no carro rapidamente. Sua visão ainda estava seriamente comprometida, mas isso não impediu Gerard de acelerar a velocidade conforme virava a rua para atingir a avenida. Havia alguns carros mais lentos impedindo sua passagem e o moreno resmungou alto, desviando dos retardatários com rapidez. Queria chegar rápido ao bar e não iria ficar esperando a boa vontade de motoristas lentos. Tirou uma das mãos do volante, apertando várias vezes o botão verde do rádio até finalmente consegui-lo ligar, e por pouco não bateu na traseira do carro da frente; a buzina do carro de trás sendo ouvida assim que Gerard desviou bruscamente para a faixa ao lado.

Tocava alguma música irritante no rádio, mas mesmo assim ele aumentou o volume e iria apertar novamente um dos botões para trocar a estação quando outra buzina mais alta soou. Ele ergueu o rosto, percebendo que havia passado no sinal vermelho e arregalou os olhos ao visualizar um caminhão vindo lateralmente em sua direção. Um forte pânico tomou conta de si e Gerard girou o volante com força para o lado; o carro derrapando pela avenida.

Tudo não passou de um borrão colorido e sem sentido; buzinas altas confundindo ainda mais sua mente debilitada pela bebida. Houve um baque surdo, vidros voando em todas as direções e dor. Muita dor. E finalmente a escuridão o engolindo completamente.

 _Eu queria ter dito que te amava_.

 


	28. I Am Scared Of Me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gerard abriu os olhos lentamente, logo contorcendo a expressão para uma de dor; havia uma pontada dilacerante em sua cabeça e sua testa estava latejando por estar pressionada contra o volante do carro. Ergueu o tronco, sentindo uma forte tontura o acometer. Não conseguia enxergar direito e nem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas podia ver que a frente do carro havia batido contra um dos postes sobre a calçada; uma forte fumaça acinzentada saindo do motor. Com dificuldade, esticou um dos braços e após algumas tentativas conseguiu finalmente abrir a porta impulsionando o corpo para fora do carro. Um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios finos ao que sua bochecha se pressionou com força contra a dura superfície de cimento. Era difícil ver o estado o qual se encontrava se nem ao menos conseguia parar de fazer sua cabeça girar; seu estômago dando voltas e mais voltas. Apoiou as mãos espalmadas contra o chão e entreabriu os lábios, liberando todo o líquido amarelado com forte cheiro de álcool que estava preso em sua garganta. Tossiu, deixando novamente o corpo cair contra a calçada. Será que as coisas poderiam piorar?

\- Eu acho melhor você cair fora. – Gerard ouviu uma voz logo acima de seu corpo e ele tentou abrir os olhos, avistando um senhor de meia idade; ele parecia divido entre sentir pena de sua situação ou repreendê-lo. – Um dos motoristas envolvidos no acidente chamou a polícia por perceber que você está bêbado.

Gerard fez uma careta, sentando-se no chão. Agora que a tontura havia passado, conseguia ver a multidão de pessoas que se acumulava na esquina para poder ver melhor o acidente. Tentou pensar na possibilidade de sair com o carro, mas o mesmo estava parcialmente destruído então não adiantava tentar fugir com ele; seria até pior, chamaria ainda mais a atenção das outras pessoas se andasse por aí com um carro soltando fumaça e com a frente toda amassada. Tentou levantar, cambaleando algumas vezes e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas doloridas permitiram pela extensão da Avenida; apoiando uma das mãos contra a parede das lojas todas as vezes que seus tropeços ameaçavam fazê-lo cair contra o chão. Como não estava muito longe do bar, iria andando e depois resolveria como tiraria o carro dali; ainda não estava conseguindo pensar claramente.

Virou em uma das ruas, tentando evitar a movimentação e os olhares das pessoas que por ele passavam. Cambaleou quando tentou correr mais uma vez, novamente sentindo um forte enjôo anuviar sua visão; outro acesso de vômito o acometendo. Sentia-se fraco e sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Respirou fundo várias vezes, agora andando lentamente pela calçada; se corresse, temia que perderia os sentidos e não mais acordaria.

\- Gerard! – O garoto sentiu o coração acelerar fortemente com aquela voz. O que ele estava fazendo ali? – _O que é que aconteceu com você?_

O mais velho ergueu os olhos, arregalando-os ao ver não só Frank se aproximar, mas Michael também; os dois exibindo uma expressão de profunda preocupação. Eles não podiam estar ali para vê-lo daquele jeito. Simplesmente _não podiam_.

\- O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – esbravejou com a fala um tanto quanto embolada.

\- Por que você está sangrando? – perguntou o mais novo dos Way com os olhos um tanto quanto marejados por notar o estado que o outro se encontrava. Tentou tocar a testa do irmão que sangrava, mas ele se esquivou para longe o olhando com os olhos cerrados. – Gerard você precisa de ajuda. – sussurrou, tentando segurar ao máximo as lágrimas.

\- _Eu não preciso de ajuda_. – gritou furioso. Por algum motivo, ver Frank e Michael naquele estágio de preocupação e pena estava o deixando seriamente irritado. Não precisava que os dois fossem [i]salvá-lo[/i], não queria sair do poço. Merecia estar ali e continuaria assim até quando não mais agüentasse; nenhum dos dois iria impedi-lo. – Voltem para casa e me deixem em paz.

\- _Nós não vamos voltar para casa sem você._ – gritou Frank desesperado. Gerard evitou olhar nos olhos amendoados; era a primeira vez que se viam e se falavam após a festa. – Mikes e eu não vamos simplesmente virar as costas para você e largá-lo na rua nesse estado. Você está sangrando. E precisa de ajud—

\- _Eu não preciso de ajuda, porra_! – finalmente encarou aqueles olhos; o qual sonhava todos os dias. Eles demonstravam preocupação e até um pouco de raiva por suas atitudes rudes. – Eu estou ótimo assim, obrigado pela sua falsa preocupação.

\- _Falsa preocupação?_ – Frank voltou a gritar, mas agora com irritação; os braços agitando-se de forma furiosa. – Você some todos os dias, se tranca no quarto, aparece sangrando no meio da rua e quando eu te digo que quero ajudar você diz que é uma falsa preocupação, Gerard?

\- E o que diabos você tem a ver com isso? Você não é nada meu. – Gerard sentiu os próprios olhos marejarem, mas precisava colocar as próximas palavras para fora senão iria explodir. Era fácil para Frank dizer que queria ajudar depois de ter destruído a barreira emocional que havia construído contra seus próprios sentimentos. - Não passa de um órfão egoísta que não percebe o quanto pode [i]foder[/i] com a vida das pessoas. Você deve adorar colocar a vida das pessoas de cabeça para baixo simplesmente para suprir os próprios desejos—

Gerard não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Frank acertou um tapa dolorido contra sua bochecha; sua cabeça latejou com mais força e ele sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto virado de lado. Por que o garoto de olhos cor de avelã simplesmente não entendia que o queria longe? E por que tinha sempre que machucá-lo para mantê-lo afastado? Será que aquela situação nunca iria terminar?

Michael se aproximou do irmão e iria tentar abraçá-lo, mas o mais velho o empurrou com força; fazendo-o cair contra o chão de costas. Os dois se encararam profundamente; lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas.

\- Não se aproxime de mim. – sussurrou Gerard. – Eu não sirvo para ser seu irmão, na verdade eu não sirvo para ser absolutamente nada.

\- _É aquele ali!_  – gritou uma voz esganiçada na esquina. Frank e Michael viraram para encarar a mulher e esta apontava em direção a Gerard. – _O que está sangrando! Foi ele, tenho absoluta certeza!_

Gerard não teve tempo de se virar, pois mãos fortes agarram seus pulsos e prenderam seus braços para trás; se debateu com raiva, tentando soltar-se, mas o aperto parecia mais forte a cada segundo. Quando virou o rosto para encarar o desconhecido sentiu ainda mais raiva de sua própria vida.

\- Gerard Way, você está preso por conduzir um carro em alta velocidade embriagado, causar um acidente e fugir da cena do crime. Você tem o direito de permanecer calado e caso não tenha recursos, um promotor público será designado a você na delegacia. – disse um dos policiais ao algemá-lo, olhou-o de forma séria. – Entendeu todos os seus direitos?

O garoto balançou a cabeça positivamente, deixando-se ser empurrado por um dos oficiais em direção a viatura estacionada na esquina. Novamente havia muitas pessoas amontoadas para assistir a cena e ele não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto furiosamente.

Por que não tinha morrido no maldito acidente de carro? Era melhor do que enfrentar a decepção do irmão mais novo e da pessoa que mais amava. E dos pais quando soubessem.

**x-x**

Frank não soube ao certo como havia chegado à casa dos Way. Ele e Michael tinham assistido Gerard ser preso e, depois de um tempo em que os dois permaneceram parados e olhando fixamente para onde a viatura havia sumido, tinham silenciosamente ignorado uma das mulheres curiosas que se aproximou dos dois para perguntar se o tal ‘bêbado’ também tinha causado algum dano a eles. Suas pernas se moviam no automático e agora o levavam para o quarto que dividia com o outro garoto; temia que se parasse ou tentasse dizer algo fosse desabar.

Atirou-se sobre a cama com o rosto pressionado contra o travesseiro e soluçou de forma abafada. Ver Gerard naquele estado havia o machucado com tanta força que simplesmente não conseguia impedir as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer sem parar por seu rosto. Era horrível finalmente perceber o quanto ele estava sofrendo e como tinha parcela de culpa nisso. Tinha consciência de que toda aquela situação não era necessariamente causada pelo que havia acontecido entre os dois, mas tinha sido a gota d’água para o desencadeamento do sentimento de auto-destruição de Gerard; o que o deixava cada vez mais agoniado. O que iria acontecer a partir de agora que Donna e Donald iriam ter conhecimento de que o filho mais velho havia sido preso por dirigir embriagado e causado um acidente?

E por que Gerard sempre tinha que machucá-lo de alguma forma para afastá-lo? Era tão ruim assim que os dois fossem próximos?

O garoto agarrou com força as laterais do travesseiro e gritou com raiva contra o mesmo; o grito sendo abafado pelo tecido. Sentia-se impotente por não ter o poder de tirá-lo daquela situação, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha raiva pelo outro não aceitar ajuda. O que Gerard queria afinal de contas? Que assistisse sua morte sem fazer absolutamente nada? Quando finalmente iria conseguir convencer àquele maldito cabeça dura de que se importava absurdamente com seu bem estar e de que não era sua culpa se não conseguia tirá-lo de seu coração?

Eram tantas perguntas sem respostas que quase o deixavam louco.

Fungou mais uma vez, sentando-se rapidamente na cama para limpar com irritação as lágrimas. Pelo menos alguma atitude Donna e Donald iriam tomar quando soubessem da situação do filho. Como Gerard havia dito mais cedo, “ele não tinha nada a ver com isso.”

A porta do quarto se abriu e Michael, segurando tremulamente o telefone sem fio, adentrou contra o mesmo, encostando-se desolado contra a porta fechada. Olhou Frank de forma tristonha e limpou, com a mão livre, o vestígio molhado que suas lágrimas haviam deixado por suas bochechas.

\- Eu não consigo ligar para os meus pais. Não consigo. – sibilou. Parecia querer se convencer de que tudo o que havia presenciado naquela tarde não passava de uma ilusão. – Não sei como dizer que...

Sua voz morreu. E ele virou o rosto tentando não cair em mais um acesso de choro. Era difícil ver o irmão naquela situação; tão perdido e triste.

Frank se levantou controlando-se ao máximo para parecer calmo. Se também chorasse, Michael não conseguiria ligar para os pais e Gerard permaneceria mais tempo na cadeia. E por mais que o outro [i]não quisesse sua ajuda[/i], precisava pelo menos dar suporte ao mais novo.

\- Eu até faria isso para você, Mikes. Mas não sou da família. – sussurrou. Levantou-se da cama e se aproximou de Michael para segurar carinhosamente um de seus braços. – E você precisa ser forte e ajudar seu irmão.

O outro balançou a cabeça positivamente e mais lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto tristonho.

\- E se eu chorar? – questionou com a voz embargada, finalmente olhando nos olhos de Frank. – Quando eu for falar vou começar a chorar e—

\- Qual o problema de chorar, Mikes? – Frank deu um sorriso fraco e ergueu uma das mãos até o rosto do outro para limpar-lhe as lágrimas. – Não há nenhum problema. É completamente compreensível que você chore em uma situação como essas. Por que você não faz o seguinte: invés de ligar para sua mãe, por que não liga para seu pai?

Michael pareceu pensar por algum tempo e respirou algumas vezes antes de discar o número de telefone do pai. Olhou Frank e este lhe encarava profundamente, transmitindo-lhe força, e levou o telefone até o ouvido; mordiscando o lábio inferior por força para tentar conter a ansiedade que seu coração acelerado lhe transmitia.

\- _Donald Way._

\- Pai? – sibilou de forma embargada. Frank segurou sua mão com força e ele conseguiu continuar. – Você pode conversar agora?

\- _Michael?_ – Donald pareceu preocupado pelo timbre de voz do filho. – _O que aconteceu? Você está chorando?_

\- O Gerard, pai. Ele... – lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto novamente, mas Michael respirou de forma profunda; fechou os olhos para manter-se firme. – Ele está preso.

\- _Preso?!_

\- Sim. Ele bateu o carro agora a pouco, estava bêbado. Eu e Frank fomos procurá-lo a tarde e o encontramos minutos antes de a polícia levá-lo. Eu não pude fazer... nada.

\- _Calma filho_. – Donald sussurrou quando ouviu o filho, do outro lado da linha, caindo no choro. – _Você não podia fazer nada. Fique calmo, eu vou à delegacia buscar o seu irmão. Não vai acontecer nada com ele._

\- Ele está assim desde que a vó se foi, pai. – soluçou Michael de forma sofrida. – Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer uma hora ou outra, eu deveria ter conversado com ele e o ajudado a superar, mas eu não sabia como fazer isso. A culpa é minha.

Donald permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio e sentiu como se seu coração estivesse sendo esmagado por ver o estado de seu filho mais novo. Aliás, o estado de seus dois filhos. Como podia ter sido tão ausente para não perceber o quanto os dois sofriam?

\- _A culpa não é sua, longe disso. Michael, a culpa não é sua_. – disse com energia. – _Não se sinta assim, porque agora nós temos que dar suporte ao seu irmão. E também lhe dar broncas realmente sérias e merecidas. Eu cuido disso, Gerard estará a noite em casa e você, por favor, fique bem. Qualquer coisa me ligue, eu estarei com o celular_.

\- Obrigado, pai. – o garoto sussurrou de forma abafada.

Desligou o telefone em seguida, balançando a cabeça negativamente ainda sem acreditar no que acontecera. Quando ergueu o olhar viu Frank o olhando de forma penalizada e não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar seu abraçado apertado. Precisava de alguma forma tentar controlar a tristeza que sentia. Afinal, seu pai tinha razão, precisavam apoiar Gerard. E naquele estado, estava mais para ser consolado do que para consolar alguém.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Desejou do fundo de seu coração que a avó, onde quer que estivesse, ajudasse Gerard a ser feliz. Era o que mais queria.

 


	29. Going Down

Gerard apoiou os cotovelos contra as coxas, permitindo que sua cabeça ficasse apoiada nas mãos. Os fios mal lavados estavam entre seus dedos e os olhos esverdeados permaneciam fechados; o sangue já seco, que antes tinha escorrido do machucado proveniente de sua testa, formava uma linha escura até seu pescoço. Sentia enjôo e uma imensa vontade de chorar. Sabia que não podia sequer cogitar a possibilidade de se sentir injustiçado por estar naquela pequena cela na Delegacia, já que estava consciente da vida que andava levando na última semana, mas queria seriamente morrer. Não agüentava mais se sentir profundamente triste e se ver afundando cada vez mais fundo naquele poço sem fim. Sequer conseguia ver as cores ou sentir alegria por algo simples do dia a dia. Mas não conseguia encontrar alguma solução para toda aquela situação; não podia simplesmente trazer a avó de volta ou exigir mais atenção dos pais. E sobre ter algum tipo de relação com Frank, causava-lhe mais medo do que impotência. Não sabia como agir e muito menos como enfrentar um sentimento tão forte quanto aquele.

Aliás, Gerard prendeu um soluço, depois do que havia dito para o menor, duvidava que ele quisesse ter algo consigo. Talvez fosse melhor assim, os dois evitariam possíveis problemas futuros. Não sabia ao certo o que Donna faria se soubesse que o filho sentia atração por pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas tinha certeza de que ela faria um escândalo e apressaria ele e Eliza para se casarem. E também tinha [i]Eliza[/i]. Outra que iria olhá-lo com repugnância e tentaria de todas as formas acabar com sua reputação por ter sido trocada por outro homem. Problemas demais para duas pessoas que já os tinham em demasia.

\- Gerard Way?

O rapaz ergueu o rosto lentamente, abrindo os olhos para observar o oficial mal encarado que o havia prendido mais cedo parado em frente às grades da cela. Ele segurava o molho de chaves em uma mão e a outra estava dentro do bolso frontal de sua calça; o encarava com superioridade.

\- Donald Way está a sua espera no hall. Você foi liberado com o pagamento de sua fiança.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Gerard teve a certeza de que não queria sair dali tão cedo. Enfrentar o pai naquele momento definitivamente não era uma boa hora. O que diria? E que explicação daria para justificar seus atos? O que aconteceria consigo ao chegar em casa?

\- Vai ficar aí parado o dia todo, pivete? – o oficial parecia estar perdendo a paciência e, ao abrir a cela, adentrou na mesma puxando Gerard com força para fazê-lo ficar de pé. – Se você gostou de seus aposentos posso falar para o seu _papai_ te deixar aqui por alguns dias, o que acha?

Gerard puxou com violência o braço para longe do homem e o olhou de forma atravessada. Caminhou para fora da cela sem respondê-lo e seguiu pelo pequeno corredor que dava acesso ao [i]hall[/i] da Delegacia. O efeito da bebida já havia passado, mas mesmo assim ainda não conseguia dar passadas firmes; a lancinante dor em sua testa o impedia. Estava fraco, pois não comia direito há dias e sentia corpo todo dolorido; tinha certeza de que quando tirasse a roupa veria diversos vergões roxos por sua pele. Respirou fundo ao ultrapassar a portinhola e observou o pai de pé o aguardando ao lado da saída; sua expressão transmitia seriedade e Gerard não soube ao certo o que esperar disso.

\- Você precisa assinar aqui. – disse a velha senhora atrás do balcão da entrada para chamar a atenção de Gerard; segurava um enorme livro cheio de assinaturas e anotações. – As acusações foram retiradas e seu nome está limpo. O senhor apenas perdeu o direito de possuir uma carteira de motorista. Só precisamos da sua assinatura para confirmar que o senhor foi solto.

O rapaz segurou a caneta que lhe era oferecida e rapidamente assinou onde era indicado. Com o sinal afirmativo da mulher, que o permitia ir embora, desejou que o tempo pudesse ser congelado ou que alguma coisa acertasse sua cabeça para fazê-lo acordar daqui a uma semana.

Deu alguns passos, caminhando o mais lentamente que pôde até onde Donald estava o esperando. Quando parou a seu lado, os dois não se falaram. O homem apenas fez um curto gesto com a cabeça indicando que os dois deveriam ir andando em direção ao carro estacionado na esquina e continuou a caminhar; Gerard alguns passos atrás. Com o destravamento do alarme, abriu a porta do passageiro e sentou-se no banco da frente com um suspiro; Donald logo seguindo seu exemplo.

\- Não sei o que passou pela sua cabeça quando resolveu dirigir bêbado em uma avenida. – Donald falou seriamente. Virou o corpo apenas para conseguir visualizar o filho que não o encarava. – E nada do que você pensar em me dizer para justificar o que fez. Você parou para pensar que poderia pegar três anos de prisão caso eu não aparecesse e o processo fosse a julgamento? Acabaria com a sua carreira. Ou você acha maravilhoso ter uma ficha criminal?

Gerard não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente; o olhar fixo no painel do carro. Seus braços estavam cruzados e ele lutava com todas as forças para que as lágrimas não escorressem de seus olhos.

\- Eu percebi os seus sumiços e achei que tinha algo errado, mas sua mãe achou que você estava mais tempo com a Eliza. – O mais velho suspirou, esfregando as pontas dos dedos indicadores na testa para afastar a tensão. Sabia que se gritasse com Gerard ou fosse demasiadamente estúpido o garoto iria continuar a fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo por aí. Deveria ter cautela, mas ao mesmo tempo não ser gentil. Tinha que fazê-lo entender a gravidade do ocorrido. – Você nunca mais vai poder dirigir. E o pior não é isso, mas sim que você poderia ter morrido. – Donald deu um pequeno tapa na coxa em sinal de insatisfação. – Gerard, olhe para mim.

O rapaz demorou algum tempo para virar o rosto e assim que olhou para o pai, não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas.

\- Você não entende o que sua morte causaria. Começando pelo seu irmão me ligou aos prantos no celular quando viu você sangrando e bêbado no meio da rua. Tem idéia do que você causou a ele e o quanto o decepcionou? E não só a ele. Eu e sua mãe podemos ser ausentes, Gerard, mas você é nosso filho. Você viu como é difícil perder alguém quando fomos ao enterro dos Iero, você queria que essa desgraça caísse sobre nossa família por qual motivo? – Donald balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentindo-se repentinamente cansado de ter que repetir aos filhos de que era ausente; isso realmente o magoava. – Essa tentativa de autodestruição não é justificável, Gerard. Eu não vou assistir isso sem fazer nada.

Donald suspirou, desviando o olhar do filho mais velho para ligar o carro. Precisava levá-lo ao hospital e ter certeza de que tudo estava bem. Se o levasse direto para casa era capaz de Donna ter um infarto pela situação deplorável em que ele estava. Olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos, vendo-o chorar silenciosamente; doía vê-lo assim. Por mais que quisesse abraçá-lo, Gerard tinha que aprender a lidar com os problemas de outra forma que não fosse fechando-se para o mundo e definhando em tristeza.

\- Vou levá-lo ao médico. Deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo. Achei que você iria conseguir superar tudo isso sozinho, mas vejo que você precisa de ajuda. – O mais velho iria completar com um ‘ _E não sei por que não pediu ajuda_ ’, mas ficou em silêncio. Como Gerard poderia ter pedido ajuda se ele e Donna dificilmente estavam em casa? – Mas não importa, você a terá agora. Querendo ou não.

**x-x**

Quando Gerard desceu do carro novamente, agora com uma receita de remédios para dor e um curativo na testa, mal conseguia andar. Estava cansado e mais uma vez desejou que algo o acertasse com força para que acordasse só quando estivesse em sua cama para evitar qualquer tipo de contato com Donna. O que Donald havia dito mais cedo realmente havia causado algum efeito dentro de si, mas não servia de consolo; só frisava o quão estúpido estava sendo na maior parte do tempo. Queria poder se abrir com o pai, mas algo o impedia. Era como se falar em voz alta o que sentia e tudo que o incomodava fosse tornar tudo mais real e doloroso.

Suspirou, acariciando Cindy com as pontas dos dedos quando a bela [i]Golden[/i] se aproximou de si. Ela parecia perceber o tamanho de sua tristeza e roçou o focinho de forma carinhosa contra sua mão arranhada, balançando o rabo dourado de forma animada. Acompanhou-o até a entrada lateral da cozinha e cumprimentou Donald em seguida com a mesma animação. Os dois entraram em silêncio e Gerard não teve tempo para conseguir visualizar a sala; Donna aproximando-se como um furacão para olhá-lo de perto.

\- Gerard, você está bem? – Por mais que dissesse tais palavras, ela não parecia realmente preocupada. Estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas e transmitia irritação. – Eu não acredito que tenham te prendido por um simples acidente. Acontece todos os dias! Jovens sempre batem os carros. E qual é o grande problema em tomar algumas cervejas para relaxar, não é mesmo?

Gerard encarou a mãe sem expressão. Ela continuava a falar como era um absurdo terem o prendido e que deveria ter dito que era um Way, porque com certeza com isso não seria preso, mas ele não estava mais prestando atenção em suas palavras. Sentia-se um estúpido por realmente ter cogitado a possibilidade de a mãe gritar consigo ou simplesmente abraçá-lo por ter temido perdê-lo; estavam falando de Donna afinal de contas e não de uma mãe normal.

Concordou de forma automática e agradeceu aos céus por Michael e Frank estarem dormindo. Não sabia como encararia os dois pela forma com que tinha agido mais cedo, mas não se preocuparia com isso agora. Tudo o que queria era um momento sozinho para que pudesse finalmente chorar tudo o que havia prendido o dia todo.

Deu as costas a mãe, que ainda falava, e caminhou em direção a porta da cozinha de cabeça baixa. O único lugar que o fazia chorar, mesmo contra a sua vontade, estava a alguns passos de distância e ficava na edícula atrás da casa. E era exatamente ali que ele queria estar.

\- Onde é que ele está indo? – ainda ouviu Donna exclamar para Donald. – Ele precisa descansar, esteve preso até agora!

\- Deixe o garoto, ele está precisando pensar.

Donna respondeu mais uma vez, mas Gerard não mais a ouviu; tampouco estava interessado no que ela diria. Caminhou na escuridão do quintal até o pequeno portãozinho de ferro da edícula e, como de costume, o pulou; agora com certa dificuldade pelas dores no corpo. Quando abriu a porta do Ateliê, seu coração já estava quase na boca e ele temeu que suas pernas cedessem a qualquer momento. Lá estava o piano, os quadros que pintaram juntos e o aconchegante cheiro de tinta a óleo. E todas as lembranças dos dias felizes que um dia teve naquele lugar.

Sentou-se encolhido contra uma das quinas das paredes e abraçou o próprio corpo; lágrimas escorrendo em abundância por seu rosto mais pálido que o normal. Queria um sinal do que deveria fazer a partir de agora, pois estava completamente perdido. E quem poderia ajudá-lo, não existia mais.

Um dos anjos que observava a cena quis seriamente roubar toda aquela tristeza do garoto para si, mas infelizmente não podia; ele precisava passar por essa provação para chegar à felicidade plena. Era extremamente agonizante assisti-lo daquela forma, mas faltava muito pouco.

E o causador de tal felicidade estava tão perto que era possível vê-lo na janela, observando tristemente o ateliê.   
Quando Gerard finalmente abriria os olhos?

**x-x**

Quinn não iria conseguir esperar o término das aulas para conversar com Gerard. Tinha certeza de que o outro não apareceria mais uma vez no Colégio e temia não encontrá-lo na hora do almoço, então lá estava ele andando de forma apressada em direção a casa dos Way as seis da manhã. Já havia movimentação na rua, pois a maior parte das pessoas estava saindo para o trabalho ou levar os filhos ao Colégio, mas Quinn não prestava atenção em nenhum deles. Estava preocupado com o amigo e pensava no que diria para convencê-lo a não continuar a se matar dessa forma. Será que ainda estava em tempo de salvá-lo?

Parou assim que finalmente estava de frente para a casa. As luzes já estavam acessas e isso significava que não iria acordar a família inteira caso apertasse a campainha; o que era bom. Mas ainda não sabia o que fazer. Gerard o escutaria de alguma forma?

Apertou a campainha, logo ouvindo a voz de Kate no interfone.

\- _Pois não?_

\- Olá, Kate. É o Quinn, vim ver o Gerard. – respondeu o garoto aproximando o rosto do interfone para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

\- _Só um minuto._

O garoto loiro escutou o barulho do interfone sendo colocado no gancho e em segundos Kate apareceu pela porta da cozinha, abrindo o portão que dava acesso a mesma para que ele pudesse entrar. Sorriu, acenando para que se aproximasse e Quinn correu levemente para atravessar o jardim.

\- Me desculpe aparecer esta hora, mas eu preciso falar com o Gerard.

\- Não tem problema. Entre, por favor. Suba lá no quarto dele, Gerard ainda está dormindo. Pelo que parece não vai à escola.

Quinn balançou a cabeça positivamente e adentrou na cozinha, logo se adiantando para o pequeno corredor que dava acesso à sala. Subiu as escadas, pulando os degraus de dois em dois e finalmente dirigiu-se em direção à porta do quarto do amigo. Bateu decididamente contra a mesma e respirou fundo. Dessa vez Gerard não escaparia de ter uma conversa séria.

A voz abafada de Gerard foi ouvida e Quinn abriu a porta, adentrando no quarto escuro. Gerard ascendeu o abajur e de forma sonolenta olhou para o loiro, arregalando um pouco os olhos esverdeados cansados. Não esperava uma visita àquela hora da manhã.

\- Desculpe te acordar, mas acho que precisamos conversar. Como você não aparece mais no colégio e nunca está em casa, essa foi a única forma que eu achei de conseguir falar com você. – o outro disse sério o encarando nos olhos. – Eu e Ville viemos aqui ontem e eu espero sinceramente que nossa conclusão sobre seus sumiços esteja errada.

Gerard sentiu o estômago dar um solavanco e sentou-se rapidamente sobre o colchão; os lençóis abarrotados escorregando para o chão pelo movimento repentino. Encarou o amigo loiro tentando ao máximo que conseguia não transparecer a apreensão que sentia. Que conclusão poderia ser aquela? Os dois teriam descoberto o que havia ocorrido na festa ou o visto em companhia de Lindsey no [i]Plasticine Bar[/i]? E no final das contas nenhuma das opções poderia ser considerada boa. Não sabia como os amigos reagiriam com o seu rápido envolvimento com um garoto e muito menos se eles entenderiam o motivo de ter se envolvido com drogas.

\- Por que é que você não vai mais ao Colégio ou simplesmente conversa conosco? – pressionou o loiro pelo silêncio de Gerard.

Quinn sentia um bolo na garganta e temia que a qualquer momento pudesse falar coisas que os levariam a uma inevitável discussão; não conseguia aceitar o fato de o amigo sequer ter cogitado a possibilidade de conversar antes de se atirar de cabeça em estúpidos métodos de autodestruição. Observou melhor Gerard, notando o quão mais magro e pálido ele parecia; sem citar o enorme curativo que tinha na testa. Suas mãos tremularam e o loiro as fechou ao lado do corpo para permanecer controlado. Conhecia o outro há tantos anos que machucava dolorosamente ser, sem nenhuma explicação, posto de lado. E aquele silêncio era mais do que aterrorizador, servia como um atestado de culpa; realmente ele e Ville estavam certos.

– E por que diabos você tem um curativo na testa? – Quinn ouviu sua própria voz parecer mais agressiva e alta, mas não iria simplesmente ficar quieto. – Você vai começar a se explicar ou prefere que eu vá embora? – Fechou os olhos; um sorriso desgostoso aparecendo em seus lábios. - Talvez seja exatamente isso que você quer! Já que eu e Ville não passamos de pessoas extremamente insignificantes que você sequer cogita a possibilidade de nos procurar para pedir ajuda.

\- Quinn, por favor. – Gerard pareceu diminuir entre os lençóis e apertou a coberta entre os dedos para trazê-la para mais perto do corpo. – Feche a porta.

O loiro bufou exasperado e bateu a porta do quarto atrás de si para encostar-se contra a mesma. Estava tão magoado com o outro que mesmo o vendo naquele estado frágil não diminuiu sua insatisfação. Encarou Gerard seriamente e cruzou os braços contra peito pensando se teria sido uma boa idéia ter ido até ali para conversar, se o amigo não tinha confiado nele e em Ville anteriormente com certeza sua opinião não teria mudado até agora; o que os levariam a uma discussão sem fim.

Gerard levou a mão até os fios negros e os puxou levemente, trazendo as pernas contra o peito para apoiar as costas sobre cabeceira da cama. Seu corpo todo estava dolorido por causa do acidente e seu emocional estava seriamente abalado depois da discussão que tivera com o irmão mais novo e Frank. Sem citar, é claro, os olhos de decepção do pai que tivera que encarar no dia desde a delegacia até o percurso de volta do Hospital. Agora lá estava Quinn, um de seus melhores amigos, demonstrando a mesma decepção. Mas será que todos eles entenderiam seu estado caso conversasse e dissesse o quanto estava desistindo da vida? E, o pior de tudo, não estava exagerando quando pensava sobre isso.

Sabia que tinha tudo. Mas o tudo simplesmente não lhe bastava. Trocaria o ‘tudo’ por ‘nada’ se assim pudesse ter a avó de volta ou os pais mais próximos. E sequer sabia por onde começar a conversa com o amigo, eram muitas coisas guardadas vindo à tona; a indecisão, o medo de sentimentos que havia ignorado por tanto tempo e a fragilidade em lidar com o amor. Como iria simplesmente se permitir envolver com Frank se aquele sentimento o assustava? Era aterrorizante se sentir entregue nas mãos de uma pessoa e não ter o costumeiro controle da situação. Além do fato de que os dois passariam difíceis situações caso alguém descobrisse que estavam juntos.

Lágrimas rolaram pelas bochechas pálidas e Gerard ergueu o rosto a tempo de ver Quinn abrindo a porta, prendeu um soluço e apertou com força a colcha contra os dedos. Não queria perder mais alguém importante em sua vida.

\- Quinn, por favor, não vá embora. –Sussurrou com a voz mais firme que conseguiu. – Por favor.

O loiro permaneceu segurando a maçaneta da porta de costas para o amigo. Sentia os olhos arderem pelo estado do outro, mas não iria dar o braço a torcer.

\- Eu fiz tantas coisas erradas. – Gerard voltou a fechar os olhos, abaixando a cabeça entre as pernas para puxar os fios negros com mais força. Mesmo que o amigo fosse embora, estava tentando colocar algumas coisas para fora antes que sufocasse dentro de si. – E fiquei tão confuso. Não sabia o que fazer. Me senti fraco perante toda aquela situação, mas não queria que ninguém notasse isso. Eu sempre achei que conseguiria resolver tudo sozinho.

Quinn permitiu que sua mão escorregasse molemente da maçaneta para o lado do corpo; ouvir o quanto Gerard estava afundado em tristeza machucava. Empurrou levemente a porta para que esta se fechasse novamente e fixou o olhar na superfície de madeira logo à sua frente; não queria encarar os tristonhos olhos verdes do amigo, precisava manter a postura firme para fazê-lo perceber o mal que estava causando a si mesmo.

\- Mas eu não posso resolver. – Gerard falou um tanto mais alto soltando os próprios fios de cabelo para que suas mãos pudessem socar com força o colchão; ainda mais lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios finos e ele pareceu ainda mais inconformado com a situação. – Eu sempre achei que era forte guardando tudo dentro mim e me protegendo das coisas que casualmente poderiam me machucar. Eu não queria mais ter que sentir a maldita perda se eu não me aproximasse de mais ninguém. Seria tão, mas tão mais fácil.

O moreno fez uma pausa, respirando profundamente para tentar controlar o acesso de choro. Os dois ainda estavam no escuro e mesmo que Quinn estivesse de costas ainda assim ele se sentia exposto falando o que sentia. Era difícil verbalizar as próprias fraquezas e admitir que tudo o que pensara um dia sobe si estava completamente errado.

\- Mas quando ela se foi eu não pude simplesmente me afastar, vocês dois e o Mikey faziam eu não me sentir tão sozinho. E por mais que eu realmente tenha me tornado outra pessoa, completamente diferente do que eu era e um tanto distante, vocês sempre foram o meu ponto fraco. – Gerard fungou, limpando com brutalidade o canto dos olhos para continuar a falar. – Porque eu não me permitia fazer amigos ou demonstrar o que eu realmente estava sentindo, mas vocês sempre sabiam exatamente o que eu estava pensando. E foi assim por muito tempo. Eu estava sempre no controle e vivi minha vida normalmente até o ápice do meu descontrole acontecer exatamente naquela [i]maldita[/i] festa; que alguma coisa me dizia que eu tinha que estar lá.

Então o motivo de tudo o que estava acontecendo tinha acontecido na festa? Quinn finalmente se virou, observando Gerard olhar fixamente para o lençol de forma abatida. Sabia que estava sendo difícil para o amigo estar compartilhando tudo o que sentia, então não iria interrompê-lo e nem apressá-lo, não se importava mais se chegaria atrasado ao Colégio. Ficaria ali o dia todo se pudesse entender o que havia levado Gerard para tão fundo do poço. Sempre soube da tristeza e reclusão do amigo, mas o que poderia ter acontecido para descontrolá-lo?

\- Eu estava alto e tudo parecia tão certo. Era como se eu tivesse desejado aquele contato por tanto tempo sem ter consciência disso. – Gerard voltou a se encolher e seu timbre de voz diminuiu, chegando a quase parecer um sussurro. – Eu estava completo novamente e senti algo tão bom em meu coração que era como se toda aquela tristeza, que me acompanhava por tanto tempo, tivesse desaparecido. Mas quando todo o efeito da bebida passou, eu senti raiva. Raiva de ter me permitido envolver, de ter baixado todas as minhas guardas e, principalmente, de ter me entregado tão facilmente a profundidade daqueles olhos tão inocentes.

Quinn arregalou os olhos. Tinha absoluta certeza de que Gerard não estava falando de Eliza. O amigo a tinha traído na festa? Por quem é que ele parecia estar tão apaixonado e por que era tão ruim assumir o fato? Sabia que Eliza faria um escândalo, mas não poderia ser considerada um empecilho tão importante para fazê-lo se sentir tão imponente perante uma situação.

\- Eu não conseguia acreditar. Como eu ia aceitar que todas as minhas concepções estavam erradas? – o moreno escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, balançando-se para frente e para trás lentamente; parecia novamente afundado em dúvidas e medos. – E quanto mais eu repetia para mim mesmo que era errado, pior eu ficava. Como eu podia simplesmente seguir em frente se a única vez em que eu tinha me sentido completo tinha sido quando estive com ele?

Ele. Quinn arregalou ainda mais os olhos e levou as mãos até a boca. Tinha ouvido errado? Gerard tinha dito ele?

Gerard ergueu o rosto e, mesmo no escuro, Quinn pôde ver o quanto ele parecia imerso em um dilema sem fim. Novamente um acesso de choro o acometeu e era nítido o quanto ele parecia relutante em aceitar os próprios sentimentos. Sabia como era difícil, mas nunca tinha imaginado que para outras pessoas o fato de se descobrirem atraídas por alguém do mesmo sexo acarretava tanto pânico e tristeza. Sentiu lágrimas quentes caírem de seus próprios lhos e rolarem por suas mãos que ainda estava na boca. Se soubesse que era esse o problema do amigo, teria sido o primeiro a lhe dizer que não era culpado por sentir-se daquele jeito. Não era uma escolha, simplesmente se sentiam dessa forma.

Mas pensou bem. Ele mesmo não estava certo sobre como se sentia com o fato, como poderia ajudá-lo se as mesmas dúvidas assombravam os dois?

Os dois garotos se encararam por algum tempo e Quinn foi o primeiro a se mover, dando alguns passos até aproximar-se da cama. Não queria nem saber se Gerard aceitaria aquela aproximação, mas não iria mais assisti-lo definhar daquela forma. Sentou-se de frente para o amigo e estendeu uma das mãos para tocar o braço do mesmo, mas Gerard recuou. Soluçou algumas vezes e balançou de forma desolada a cabeça negativamente.

\- Como isso pôde acontecer comigo, Quinn? – sibilou de forma melancólica. – Eu sempre achei que iria casar, ter alguns filhos e seguir minha vida normalmente, mas e agora? Como eu vou seguir me enganando para o resto da vida? Como eu vou dizer para meus pais que a nora que eles tanto gostam não é quem eu realmente amo? E não só eles, mas a maior parte das pessoas irão sempre me seguir com aquele olhar demonstrando desgosto de me verem por perto única e exclusivamente por eu ser diferente de todas elas. [i]Isso simplesmente não podia ter acontecido comigo[/i].

Quinn mordeu com força o lábio inferior e sentiu-se completamente imponente. Não poderia simplesmente mentir para Gerard e lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem porque ele sabia que não ficaria. E não poderiam simplesmente ignorar o fato de que a porcentagem de pessoas sendo assassinadas, abandonadas por suas famílias e agredidas simplesmente por serem homossexuais ainda era grande, isso sem falar do preconceito. Poderia apenas oferecer-lhe o seu abraço e foi o que fez. Atirou-se para frente, segurando com firmeza os braços do amigo para puxá-lo para si, abraçando-o com força. Queria transmitir-lhe que não estava sozinho e que poderia contar consigo sempre. E que ele não precisava se importar com os outros, pois ele e Ville seriam capazes de matar, se preciso, caso tentassem machucá-lo por aquele motivo; ou qualquer outro.

Gerard o abraçou de volta com a mesma força, permitindo-se chorar copiosamente; soluços altos escapando de seus lábios de forma abafada por apoiar o rosto contra o peito de Quinn. Era bom sentir-se amparado, mas ainda sentia toda aquela dúvida e medo do que viria a seguir o consumir por dentro.

Será que seria capaz de continuar a viver?

 


	30. Pretend the World Has Ended

Michael observou o céu através da janela do carro do pai durante o percurso para o Colégio. As nuvens estavam em um tom acinzentado e o vento fazia com que as folhas secas caídas na beira da calçada se elevassem do chão para o ar lentamente; lembrando-lhe uma dança cheia de acrobacias delicadas. Por mais que gostasse da temperatura mais amena que a estação proporcionava, o Outono lhe parecia deveras triste; preferia o Inverno onde pelo menos podia se divertir com a neve e aguardar os esperados presentes de Natal. As folhas secas combinadas com o céu que quase sempre estava carregado de nuvens escuras lhe davam a impressão de que um ciclo estava terminando tristemente.

Ele suspirou, arrumando os óculos em um gesto automático. Talvez não fosse culpa da estação tudo lhe parecer mais triste. Como as coisas poderiam lhe parecer felizes se o irmão mais velho estava afundado em ruínas? Doeu ouvi-lo chegar em casa tarde da noite e não ter tido coragem de sair da cama para encará-lo depois dos acontecimentos. Pois por mais que quisesse abraçá-lo e lhe dizer que sempre estaria a seu lado, algo o impedia. E se ele agisse de forma agressiva novamente? O mais velho havia dito claramente que não queria ajuda e demonstrava que não queria sua presença por perto. Então permaneceu ali deitado, ouvindo a conversa dos pais, e mentindo para si mesmo mentalmente que tudo ficaria bem.

Mas Michael tinha certeza de que não ficaria.

Todos pareciam abalados, menos Donna. No café da manhã a mesma sentara-se normalmente a mesa lendo suas costumeiras revistas de cosméticos para encomendá-los para o Salão em que era proprietária. Como ela podia permanecer daquela forma assistindo ao filho definhar em tristeza? Será que ela não percebia que Gerard precisava de sua ajuda; seu amor? O mais novo não conseguia acreditar que ela não se importava, então sempre justificava seu comportamento indiferente pelo fato de ela ser muito ocupada no trabalho. Mas o vazio não diminuía, pelo contrário, só aumentava, pois as desculpas estavam se esgotando.

Desviou o olhar da paisagem e olhou as próprias mãos postadas no colo. Notou Frank ao seu lado parecendo ainda mais abatido que no dia anterior, com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas e as mãos ocultando o rosto; não conteve um arquear de sobrancelhas. Ontem quando Gerard havia chegado o menor, ao ouvir os passos de alguém se movimentando pelo quintal, correu para a janela; abrindo uma fresta da mesma. Michael não soube ao certo quanto tempo o outro ficou ali em silêncio, mas pôde notar algumas lágrimas rolando por seu rosto pela fraca iluminação da Lua. Depois da discussão que havia presenciado dos dois tinha ficado o tempo todo preocupado sobre o que aconteceria com Gerard, mas deitado na cama ontem a noite observando o quanto Frank parecia sofrer pelo estado de seu irmão, uma leve desconfiança lhe acometeu. Será que os dois eram [i]apenas[/i] amigos?

Sabia que os dois tinham uma boa convivência. Já os tinha visto várias vezes conversando durante a madrugada na varanda, sem falar todas as vezes que os dois sorriram um para o outro quando se encontravam no corredor do Colégio e como o irmão parecia muito mais relaxado ao lado de Frank. Até aí não havia nada de diferente, amigos faziam isso afinal de contas. Mas Michael tinha certeza que se Quinn soubesse dos acontecimentos não agiria como Frank, o menor demonstrava como se estivesse sendo ferido fisicamente com o estado de Gerard. E desde que o irmão começara a desaparecer o humor do outro mudara radicalmente. Já tinha percebido que algo estava errado, mas será que os acontecimentos estariam ligados a Frank?

Franziu a testa, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Por que Gerard tinha dito que Frank gostava de colocar a vida dos outros de cabeça para baixo? Será que os dois haviam se envolvido e discutido por algum motivo? Sabia que Gerard namorava Eliza há muito tempo, e Donna quase não se agüentava para que os dois saíssem logo do Colégio para se casarem, mas nunca o tinha visto tão confortável e feliz ao lado de alguém. Mesmo com os amigos o irmão parecia sempre fechado e dificilmente se envolvia nas brincadeiras, mas desde que Frank chegara o humor do outro havia melhorado drasticamente. Será que estava supondo coisas demais por Frank ter se assumido gay para si ou realmente estava interpretando as entrelinhas de forma correta?

E se fosse verdade, qual teria sido a gota d’água para Gerard ter decidido se matar daquela forma?

\- O seu aniversário está chegando, não é, Frank? – Donald quebrou o silêncio, olhando para os garotos pelo retrovisor. Esperou que o menor erguesse o rosto para olhá-lo e sorriu. – Já pensou o que quer fazer? Afinal, é Halloween!

Ele balançou os ombros e deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Na verdade, eu ainda não pensei em nada. – respondeu não demonstrando muito animação. – Talvez eu apenas durma.

\- Você nem comentou nada sobre seu aniversário estar chegando. – Michael exclamou, empurrando o menor de brincadeira para demonstrar sua insatisfação. – E é claro que você não vai dormir, duvido que seus amigos irão permitir que você faça isso. – Frank entreabriu os lábios para respondê-lo, mas o outro foi mais rápido. – E se você não contar a eles, eu contarei.

\- É que eu não estou tão empolgado assim. – Frank tentou se justificar e deu um sorriso sem graça. – Será tão diferente...

Donald voltou a olhar os garotos no banco traseiro e notou o quanto Frank pareceu murchar com a última frase. Sabia que era o primeiro aniversário do garoto longe dos pais, mas não deixaria que por causa disso a data passasse em branco. Por mais que Frank não fosse seu filho, sentia-se responsável por sua felicidade. Faria o possível para fazê-lo esquecer, pelo menos por um dia, das tristezas que a vida havia lhe dado.

\- E aquele seu amigo? É Bob o nome dele? – perguntou ao tentar lembrar-se do garoto, voltando a olhar para o caminho, pois viraria na próxima rua, onde se localizava o Colégio. – Vocês dois são amigos de longa data, por que você não o chama para passar o final de semana de seu aniversário aqui?

Michael observou Frank sorrir e balançar a cabeça positivamente em concordância; era o primeiro sorriso sincero que o pequeno dava em dias. Por mais que não soubesse o tipo de relação que o outro garoto tinha com seu irmão, havia concluído que não se importava. Se Frank fizesse Gerard feliz, iria ser eternamente grato.

Os dois se despediram rapidamente de Donald e desceram do carro, subindo na calçada para acenarem enquanto o automóvel voltava a atingir a rua e sumir pela a Avenida paralela a rua do Colégio. Michael deu um sorriso fraco ao caminhar ao lado de Frank pelo gramado, antes reclamava do pai por ele sempre insistir em levá-lo ao Colégio, mas agora entendia que era o único tempo livre que os dois compartilhavam. Mesmo que a situação de Gerard fosse ruim, ter conversado com o pai, mesmo que por telefone, e ter notado o quanto ele se preocupava havia o deixado muito mais feliz.

Quando estavam próximos a escadaria um garoto loiro, que Michael reconheceu tê-lo visto na festa de O’Callaghan, aproximou-se sorridente acenando.

\- Olá, Frankie! – exclamou parando em frente ao garoto. Virou-se para o mais alto e deu um aceno rápido com a cabeça, apertando-lhe a mão. - Olá, eu me lembro de você, mas esqueci seu nome...

\- É Michael Way. – o magrelo respondeu, sorrindo-lhe de leve. – Eu também esqueci o seu.

\- Nathan Leone. – o loiro também sorriu e segurou Frank pelo braço delicadamente. – Posso roubá-lo um pouco?

Michael fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e assistiu os dois se afastarem para o lado oposto ao que estava. Piscou os olhos lentamente quando notou, ao longe, Nathan entrelaçar sua mão com a de Frank enquanto ele sorria exageradamente. Será que Frank havia traído Gerard com Nathan? Balançou a cabeça negativamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas para si mesmo. Talvez o irmão nem fosse gay e se o mais velho soubesse que estava criando teorias espalhafatosas a seu respeito com certeza colocaria fogo em sua blusa favorita do Anthrax.

\- Não sei por que, mas não vou com a cara dele.

O mais alto assustou-se um pouco pela proximidade da voz e virou o rosto para visualizar Alicia parada em sua frente olhando para Frank e Nathan. Ela estava com uma das mãos na cintura e fazia uma careta desgostosa para o loiro; parecia querer reduzi-lo em pó apenas pelo olhar. Virou o rosto, mudando de expressão ao sorrir para Michael aproximando-se mais um pouco para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

\- Bom dia, Mikes. – disse bem humorada. Voltou a olhar para os dois garotos mais a frente e revirou os olhos. – Não é que eu tenha algo contra os dois estarem andando grudados, mas é que eu sempre desconfio de pessoas que dão sorrisinhos demais por motivo nenhum. Prefiro alguém mal educado a alguém insuportavelmente fofo. – ela fez uma careta, fazendo o mais alto rir. – Por isso que eu torço pelo Gerard.

Michael fez uma expressão confusa e Alicia piscou os olhos, parecendo constrangida por um momento. Riu sem graça, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Odiava como às vezes falava demais, era meio óbvio que Michael não havia percebido que Gerard e Frank já tinham tido algo. Aliás, observando melhor o mais alto notou como ele parecia abatido com pequenas olheiras rodeando os olhos esverdeados. Será que tinha acontecido algo?

\- Você está bem? – questionou genuinamente preocupada. Quando o outro corou e desviou o olhar tristonho, Alicia teve certeza de que ele estava chateado com algo. Não sabia por que, mas tinha um carinho especial pelo garoto e não queria vê-lo assim, estava acostumada com o costumeiro sorriso tímido que ele exibia. Puxou-o pela mão para um dos bancos localizados no gramado apinhado de alunos em rodinhas e o fez sentar-se. – Eu sei que você não está bem, não adianta tentar esconder.

O mais alto suspirou, vendo Alicia sentar-se ao seu lado para observá-lo com os expressivos olhos azuis; era incrível como a garota conseguia ser linda até demonstrando preocupação. Observou-a por algum tempo, apreciando o raro momento a sós que tinha com a garota, e questionou-se se deveria conversar sobre o que estava sentindo. Por mais que sempre falasse de como Gerard era cabeça dura sobre não conseguir conversar sobre os próprios sentimentos, ele próprio sentia uma enorme dificuldade ao fazê-lo. Mas sabia que se não se abrisse iria para o mesmo caminho do irmão. E a garota parecia tão preocupada e receptiva a conversas que mais difícil seria ignorá-la.

\- O Gerard não está bem. – sussurrou ao desviar o olhar. Tentou fixar algo mais a frente e respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Venho me preocupando cada vez mais. Ontem ele bateu o carro, porque estava completamente bêbado.

Alicia arregalou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios de forma surpresa. Por mais que não convivesse muito com o Way mais velho, era chocante ter uma notícia como essa. Será que era esse o motivo pelo qual o garoto não vinha mais ao Colégio?

\- Ele está bem? – perguntou penalizada.

\- Não sei como Gerard conseguiu essa proeza, mas o único ferimento grave que ele teve foi um corte profundo na testa. E pelo o que meu pai disse é um milagre, porque a parte da frente do carro estava completamente destruída. – Michael fungou, olhando para o céu para esconder a ardência nos olhos. – O que mais me machuca é o estado em que ele está. Se fosse algo físico eu até poderia ajudá-lo, mas não tem como eu simplesmente arrancar todas as mágoas e tristezas de seu coração. Caso existisse uma possibilidade de eu poder tirar tudo dele e transferir para mim, eu com certeza o faria. E, por mais que eu não concorde com a forma que ele esteja lidando com tantos problemas acumulados, eu até consigo entender. É difícil se sentir sufocado dentro de si mesmo.

Alicia mordeu o lábio inferior rosado e estendeu uma das mãos para apertar o braço de Michael. Notou que se ele falasse mais com certeza iria chorar, então preferiu puxá-lo para um abraço; encostando a bochecha contra a dele carinhosamente. Apertou-o com ternura, fechando os olhos para tentar transmitir o máximo de força que conseguia enquanto ele rodeava sua cintura com os braços para abraçá-la com a mesma intensidade. Não sabia como era passar por uma situação como aquela, mas entendia o quanto era doloroso para o outro. E a única coisa que poderia lhe oferecer era seu suporte.

Quando os dois se separaram, Alicia riu baixinho ao notar que havia entortado os óculos do outro pela força do abraço. Aumentou o sorriso assim que as bochechas pálidas assumiram um tom avermelhado e delicadamente alinhou o mesmo; observando de perto os belos olhos esverdeados.

\- Apesar de seus óculos ocultarem um pouco a cor de seus olhos, eles realmente combinam com você. – disse a garota, sentindo as próprias bochechas corarem pelo garoto ter lhe dado um sorriso pelo elogio.

Os dois se encararam, extremamente próximos, e Michael não conseguiu conter o impulso de observar o quanto os lábios rosados de Alicia pareciam tentadores vistos de tão perto. Seu rosto moveu-se para mais perto sem sua permissão e seu coração quase entalou na garganta ao notar que a garota também se aproximava. Seus olhos se tornaram pesados e quando sua cabeça levemente pendeu para o lado, o maior pôde sentir o delicado cheiro de melancia que o [i]gloss[/i] de Alicia exalava. Estavam tão próximos, tão próximos que mais parecia um sonho...

O sinal do início das aulas soou alto e os dois se assustaram, arregalando os olhos. Suas bochechas assumiram um forte tom avermelhado e Alicia se levantou com o coração aos pulos, mordendo o lábio inferior antes de se juntar o amontoado de alunos que corriam para não se atrasarem.

\- Mais tarde a gente se fala, tá?

Michael assistiu a garota correr sem se mover. Um sorriso radiante tomou conta de seus lábios e por mais que não tivesse conseguido beijar a garota pela qual sempre fora apaixonado, a havia tido o mais perto do que qualquer grão de esperança já tinha o feito sonhar.

E nada poderia o fazer mais feliz.

**x-x**

Ville continuava com a suspeita de que alguma coisa errada havia acontecido e isto se tornou ainda mais forte quando Quinn não apareceu na primeira aula. Durante a chamada, quando a professora chamou o nome de Quinn, o garoto observou as carteiras vazias de seus amigos questionando-se como em um mês tudo poderia mudar tão drasticamente. Esperava mudanças apenas no final do ano letivo, onde os três iram iniciar uma nova etapa de suas vidas, mas a vida parecia guardar diversas surpresas. Nunca havia passado a possibilidade de assistir Gerard confuso e mergulhado em tristeza dessa forma, nem Quinn tão preocupado e finalmente se demonstrando tão próximo. Sempre tinham sido amigos, mas nunca compartilhado os próprios sentimentos. E quantas pessoas também cometiam o mesmo erro?

Olhou ao redor da sala e notou os grupinhos conversando despreocupadamente. Por mais que não fizesse questão de conversar com todos, sabia que seria extremamente estranho quando se separassem. Como se despedir de pessoas que você nunca havia conversado? Quantas situações memoráveis teria perdido por não ter compartilhado sequer uma conversa corriqueira do dia a dia?

E como o tempo passava rápido. Parecia ter sido ontem que um garoto gordinho com expressivos olhos verdes tinha o contagiado com a alegria genuína de poder compartilhar o gosto por quadrinhos com alguém. Também se lembrava de como Gerard e ele riram quando Quinn, anos mais tarde, apareceu pela primeira vez de cabelos loiros; o cabelo do garoto parecia palha e quando zombado por isso, quase havia estrangulado os dois amigos. E não poderia esquecer, é claro, de como Gerard havia ficado constrangido nos primeiros dias de aula do primeiro ano do Ensino Médio deles. O amigo tinha emagrecido drasticamente nas férias e parecia que todas as garotas resolveram olhá-lo no mesmo momento e disputá-lo para um encontro; Eliza ganhando esse ‘concurso’.

Ville deu um sorriso saudoso assim que se levantou segurando a mochila em umas das mãos; juntando-se a movimentação dos alunos após ouvirem o sinal. O garoto sabia que aqueles tempos nunca mais voltariam, mas era bom lembrá-los com saudade. E se era impossível voltar alguns anos queria que, pelo menos, as coisas voltassem ao normal; era desagradável ter sensação de que uma tragédia poderia acontecer a qualquer momento.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor apinhado de adolescentes, Ville chegou à conclusão de que Quinn tinha ido à casa dos Way para conversar com Gerard. Seria o único motivo plausível pelo seu sumiço já que no dia anterior, quando haviam saído juntos à procura do amigo, o loiro tinha demonstrado o quanto era urgente que um dos dois conversasse com Gerard para tentar trazê-lo a razão. Mas mesmo assim algo estava o preocupando seriamente. Com o estado emocional de Gerard os dois tinham que estar preparados para o pior, pois sabiam o motivo de seus sumiços e com o que o amigo estava envolvido; temia que algum dia recebesse a terrível noticia de que Gerard havia morrido de overdose, largado em alguma esquina.

Suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente em resposta aos próprios pensamentos. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado com um grito mais atrás e virou o rosto para visualizar Quinn correndo entre a massa alunos indo em direção ao vestiário para se prepararem para a Educação Física; uma estranha sensação de alívio o acometendo. Tinha absoluta certeza de que se algo grave tivesse acontecido com Gerard, o loiro não estaria ali.

Diminuiu a velocidade dos passos, aguardando o amigo alcançá-lo. Quando Quinn finalmente emparelhou a seu lado, ofegava pela corrida e demorou algum tempo para conseguir controlar o ritmo da respiração; segurando em seu braço enquanto curvava o corpo em busca de ar. Ville observou o amigo enquanto ele recuperava lentamente o ritmo normal de respiração e conseguiu ver que os olhos do loiro pareciam avermelhados; como se ele tivesse chorado.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou com sua voz ressoante, sentindo novamente ser tomado de preocupação enquanto continuavam a caminhar. – Você foi até a casa do Gerard?

\- Fui. – O loiro parecia um pouco cansado e esfregou os olhos fechados com os indicadores para relaxar um pouco. – E, para ser sincero, tudo bem não está, mas eu tenho esperanças de que as coisas melhorem daqui a algum tempo.

\- Você poderia ter me avisado, assim eu teria ido com você. – Ville murmurou, espalmando uma das mãos nos ombros de Quinn para lhe dar um aperto amigável de suporte. – Quando você não apareceu na primeira aula, logo pensei que você teria ido lá.

\- Eu decidi logo que acordei, me desculpe. Agi por impulso, porque sabia que se alguém não conversasse com Gerard o mais rápido possível, seria tarde demais. – Quinn respondeu com um suspiro. – E eu estava certo.

\- Sobre ser tarde demais? – Ville perguntou com os olhos um tanto arregalados, mal notando que já estava dentro do vestiário pela concentração que observava Quinn a procura de respostas. – O que aconteceu com Gerard?

\- Ele está arrasado, Ville. Arrasado. Nem eu soube o que fazer. – sibilou Quinn, controlando-se para não chorar mais uma vez pelo estado do amigo. Abaixou um pouco o tom de voz para que só Ville pudesse escutá-lo; as vozes altas dos outros alunos abafando a conversa. – Eu não sabia que ele ficaria tão abalado. Nós sempre soubemos que depois da morte de Elena, Gerard havia se fechado para o mundo, mas eu não esperava que fosse um impacto tão grande em seu emocional se envolver com um garoto.

Ville balançou a cabeça positivamente, sentando-se no banco para retirar os tênis e em seguida a calça [i]jeans[/i] para substituí-la pelo ridículo [i]shorts[/i] azul. Sabia que teriam que dar apoio a Gerard, mas temia que o amigo não tivesse força de vontade suficiente para sair daquele poço sem fim de tristeza.

\- Quando estava indo embora, Kate me contou sobre o acidente. – Ville ergueu abruptamente a cabeça, olhando Quinn de olhos arregalados enquanto ele falava. [i]Acidente?[/i] – Gerard estava com um enorme curativo na testa e eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido, mas como ele se abriu comigo e me disse como se sentia resolvi não pressioná-lo a falar. – Quinn balançou a cabeça negativamente parecendo abatido. – Ele bateu o carro ontem e foi preso por estar bêbado, Donald só conseguiu tirá-lo da Delegacia pagando fiança.

\- Então estávamos certos sobre a mudança de comportamento e os sumiços. – O outro sussurrou, também parecendo se abater com a notícia.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio e terminaram de se trocar para caminharem em direção à quadra. Desta vez Ville não iria dar alguma desculpa para não fazer Educação Física, sabia que Quinn se fazia de forte, mas estava extremamente frágil com os acontecimentos e não o deixaria sozinho.

A professora logo se aproximou do grupo de alunos e os separou em duplas, seguindo o critério de os pares terem escolhido o mesmo esporte. Ville escolheu propositalmente Voley, pois sabia que esse seria o esporte escolhido por Quinn. O loiro sorriu para o amigo quando a professora o designou para ser sua dupla e jogou a bola contra o chão para fazê-la pingar conforme eles andavam em direção a rede.

\- Você poderia ser legal assim mais vezes. – o loiro disse com um sorriso matreiro, dando vários passos para trás para deixá-lo a uma distância razoável do amigo. – Sei o que seu mal-humor não te permite ser agradável, mas é bom vê-lo com outra cara que não seja de tédio.

Ville revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente; tentava esconder um sorriso. Não respondeu a provocação do loiro e assumiu uma postura de defesa assim que o outro jogou a bola para o alto. Todos sabiam que Quinn era o capitão do time de Voley do Colégio, mas só Gerard e Ville viam claramente o quanto ele exagerava em suas jogadas; talvez para demonstrar para as outras pessoas que os assistiam o quanto ele se achava [i]bom[/o] no esporte.

Tentou retribuir o toque com os braços esticados para cima e as mãos abertas, mas não conseguiu. Era péssimo em esportes. E era melhor desviar das bolas que Quinn jogava em sua direção do que tentar retribuí-las, além de evitar que algum acidente acontecesse com as pessoas que os rodeavam protegia a si mesmo de levar alguma bolada no rosto.

\- Você é uma garota ou o que, Ville?! – Quinn gritou revirando os olhos. Correu um pouco até alcançar a bola que havia parado do outro lado da quadra e voltou a posição inicial. – Não é para você desviar da bola é para jogá-la de volta para mim.

\- Eu sei, não sou idiota! – revidou Ville mal-humorado. – Só que eu não sei jogar! Na verdade, eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui!

\- Pare com isso, não é tão difícil. É só você erguer os braços do jeito que você estava fazendo e impulsionar a bola para o meu lado com força. – Quinn colocou uma das mãos na cintura, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas ao observar Ville carrancudo. – Vamos lá, Ville, você nunca tentou. E não é como se a bola fosse virar um monstro e te esquartejar...

\- Tudo bem, Quinn. Cale a boca e jogue para cá essa maldita bola. Eu sei que se eu não fizer isso nunca mais terei paz e terei que ficar te ouvindo me zombar a semana inteira.

O loiro deu um sorrisinho, voltando a jogar a bola para cima para impulsioná-la para o amigo mais ao longe, observando-o erguer os braços e espalmar as mãos contra a mesma com uma expressão mal-humorada. A bola voou para longe de Quinn, pela força que Ville havia rebatido-a, e saiu pingando para fora da quadra atingindo o jardim perto das arquibancadas; arrancando um sorriso zombeteiro do capitão do time de [i]Voley[/i]. Ville lhe mostrou o dedo do meio, logo sendo repreendido pela professora que inspecionava as duplas, e Quinn riu conforme corria em direção a bola; nunca uma aula de Educação Física tinha sido tão divertida.

Quando Quinn ergueu o rosto, algo fez com que seu coração falhasse algumas batidas por algum motivo que ele não compreendia. Lá estava Robert segurando a bola em uma das mãos com seu costumeiro sorriso sem dentes.

\- Seu amigo deveria ter mais cuidado com a vida alheia. – ele disse ao jogar a bola em direção ao loiro assim que o mesmo estava suficientemente próximo. – Ele poderia matar alguém jogando tão mal.

Quinn deu um sorriso sem graça, concordando com um fraco aceno de cabeça. Era desconfortável conversar com Robert de novo, pois havia sido ignorado deliberadamente por ele há alguns dias atrás e não sabia ao certo como agir; mesmo que não entendesse o real motivo pelo qual Robert tinha mudado seu comportamento em relação a si, sentia que deveria respeitá-lo caso o outro se mantivesse afastado. Deu um suspiro, sentindo um engraçado frio no estômago, e virou o corpo para voltar à quadra onde Ville o esperava; não fazia sentido ficar ali por mais tempo.

Deu alguns passos e fez uma expressão surpresa ao que uma mão segurou firmemente seu braço. Quando olhou para trás e encontrou os orbes azuis fitando-o profundamente, mais uma vez sentiu as batidas de seu coração falhando algumas vezes. Por que diabos depois da festa havia surgido uma tensão tão grande entre ele e Robert?

\- Eu posso conversar com você depois da aula? – o outro garoto disse; sua voz não passava de um mero sussurro.

Quinn balançou a cabeça positivamente e assistiu Robert soltar seu braço para olhá-lo uma última vez; dando-lhe as costas para caminhar em direção aonde seus amigos o esperavam. Uma estranha confusão tomou conta do garoto loiro. Seu cérebro lhe advertia furiosamente que não deveria ouvir o que Robert lhe diria, mas seu coração parecia bater ansioso; implorando para que ele fosse e descobrisse o motivo de sua súbita obsessão em desvendar aqueles profundos olhos azuis.

\- Você tem um encontro mais tarde, huh? – a voz ressoante de Ville o tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o virar o rosto para lhe dar um olhar atravessado. – Desculpe interromper seus pensamentos amorosos, mas devemos continuar com a aula.

\- Por que você não vai tomar bem no meio do seu c—

\- _Senhor Allman, a não ser que você queria ir para a diretoria sugiro que venha para a quadra imediatamente e não termine esta frase_! – Shirley, a professora de Educação Física, gritou em plenos pulmões; algumas risadinhas dos outros alunos sendo ouvidas. – Faça o favor de melhorar este palavreado, onde já se viu!

Quinn segurou um revirar de olhos e grunhiu para o amigo que ria a seu lado; tentando ignorar as bochechas coradas por ter pensado por um misero segundo de que a conversa com Robert seria um encontro. Começou a caminhar em direção a quadra, mordendo o lábio inferior e concentrando todas as suas forças em ignorar Ville lhe lançando olhares maliciosos.

Seria possível estar tendo uma queda por Robert?

Não. O garoto loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estava abalado demais com a situação de Gerard e talvez estivesse confundindo as coisas. Não seria possível estar com uma [i]quedinha[/i] pelo garoto que havia o aporrinhado a maior parte do colegial.

Seria?

**x-x**

Gerard desencostou-se do batente da janela com um suspiro resignado; mesmo repousando o dia todo sem sair do quarto ainda sentia-se terrivelmente cansado física e psicologicamente. Era final de tarde e a diversidade de tons alaranjados mesclados com azul, provenientes do pôr-do-sol, parecia chamá-lo para o ateliê na pequena edícula localizada no quintal. E não só seus dedos estavam inquietos para sentir a textura das tintas, como sua mente parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir; pedindo de forma misericordiosa para que o garoto deixasse todas as suas aflições saírem de sua mente fragilizada em forma de Arte. Mas por mais que quisesse, não estava preparado para tal. Quando finalmente estivesse um pouco mais estável, com certeza passaria horas naquele cubículo; permitindo expressar-se plenamente.

Estaria mentindo se afirmasse para si mesmo que a idéia de sair no meio da madrugada para voltar aos bares que havia freqüentado não tinha soado deveras tentadora. Mas no momento em que se ergueu da cama e encarou fixamente o espelho postado ao lado do guarda-roupa, se sentiu acovardado pelo estado de sua aparência. Como havia se permitido chegar àquele ponto? Por que carregava como uma penitência todas as mágoas que sentia? E sua própria imagem, olhando-o de forma abatida no reflexo do espelho, só fez com que ele se sentisse pior; pois tinha plena consciência de que sequer tinha coragem para sair daquele quarto. Não suportaria encarar de novo os olhos feridos do pai ou a expressão tristonha do irmão. Sem falar que a distância, propositalmente imposta por Frank, o deixava doente; [i]doente[/i].

Sentou-se na cama, escondendo o rosto pálido entre as mãos. Agora que a culpa estava clara como água perante seus olhos, todas as vezes que pensava em como levava a vida nos últimos tempos era como um soco no estômago. Como havia vivido tanto tempo arranjando justificativas para seu vazio? O culpado de toda aquela situação era si mesmo e os fatos ocorridos em sua vida só serviram como justificativa para seus atos. Tudo em sua vida tinha sido tão mais fácil desta forma e agora que precisava encarar todo o mal que havia infligido a si mesmo de frente sentia-se acuado; sem forças para continuar. Será que era possível reagir?

Voltou a levantar-se da cama, decidindo que ficar se lamentando mais uma vez não o levaria a lugar algum, e caminhou até a porta. Seu coração falhou algumas batidas ao que sua mão se esticava lentamente em direção a maçaneta; tinha medo. Era estranho sentir-se tão exposto a um mundo que sempre fizera questão de manter-se afastado, mas precisava sair. Não podia simplesmente ficar escondido em seu quarto o resto da vida; não que ela fosse durar muito tempo.

Respirou fundo, passando pelo vão da porta entreaberta. O corredor estava iluminado e Gerard conseguiu ouvir risadas vindas do andar de baixo na sala. E mais uma vez sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por um forte frio no estômago; conhecia bem as duas risadas, mas uma em especial tinha um efeito maravilhoso sobre si. Causava algo parecido com euforia misturada com uma dose saudável de ansiedade, o que fazia seu coração acelerar como se tivesse corrido uma maratona inteira. Não a ouvia há muito tempo e como um imã suas pernas lhe levaram para próximo a escada, apenas para conseguir observar a cena de longe.

Frank e Michael estavam sentados no sofá da sala, esparramados e rindo sem parar da série que assistiam. E Gerard sentiu-se abençoado pelos dois estarem ocupados o suficiente para não perceber sua presença no topo da escada os observando. Fazia um bom tempo que não [i]via[/i] realmente Frank; era como se a saudade das conversas que tiveram tantas vezes á noite na varanda superasse todo o medo de uma possível proximidade. Ainda tinha receio e não compreendia ao certo os sentimentos que nutria em relação ao menor, mas era terrível tê-lo tão perto, mas tão longe.

“ _Talvez eu esteja ficando louco. Talvez você seja apenas uma criação de minha mente perturbada; uma ilusão maravilhosa ou a cura de minha alma adoecida. Seus defeitos são meros grãos de areia em meio ao teu deserto de perfeição; como odiá-lo? Teus olhos, teus lábios, teus sorrisos. Que mortal em sã consciência resistiria a um anjo tão delicado? Meu coração grita e impõe a meu corpo a regra de observá-lo em silêncio; como recusar a tal visão? Não suporto mais privar meus sentidos sôfregos de sua presença; seu calor. Quanto tempo me resta nesta existência vazia?"_

- _Eu te entendo perfeitamente, Eliza querida._ – Gerard se sobressaltou de seus pensamentos, olhando para trás a tempo de ver a mãe saindo do escritório segurando firmemente o telefone sem fio contra o ouvido. O garoto se esgueirou para o quarto novamente, deixando a porta entreaberta para escutar a conversa. O que sua mãe estava falando com Eliza, afinal de contas? – _Mas não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada muito grave com Gerard. Ele acabou ficando fortemente gripado e nem saiu de casa todos esses dias, eu mesma não o deixei atender as ligações._

Mas o que? Gerard pensou, sentindo a raiva possuí-lo como um veneno letal. Donna realmente iria mentir para as outras pessoas invés de contar que ele havia batido o carro, pois estava dirigindo bêbado? Até que ponto sua mãe iria para manter as aparências da família?

\- _Sim, entendo sua preocupação. Mas nem se ele quisesse deixaria você, querida. Não se encontra todos os dias por aí uma garota com uma família tão boa! Não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Na verdade ele só está gripado, amanhã mesmo volta ao colégio_.

Gerard bateu a porta do quarto com força; não queria ouvir sequer mais uma palavra proferida daquela pessoa que infelizmente era sua mãe. Primeiro ela sequer se importa com o que [i]realmente[/i] estava acontecendo com ele. E por mais que não tivesse conversado profundamente com o pai sobre os motivos que o levaram a essa situação, Donald havia compreendido apenas em olhá-lo que seu problema era realmente sério. Segundo que a mulher não fazia questão de conversar com os filhos sequer para saber se o dia tinha sido bom no Colégio; Donald, por mais ausente que fosse, sempre tentava se aproximar dos filhos no curto tempo livre que tinha. E em terceiro: Donna não se importava com nada que não fosse ela mesma.

Lágrimas invadiram seus olhos esverdeados e o garoto se jogou com força contra a cama, escondendo o rosto contra o travesseiro para abafar o grito de desespero que escapou de sua garganta. Queria que alguém lhe abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que fosse apenas uma doce mentira. Mas não conseguia ver como pôr um fim em toda a dor que sentia e em todas as dúvidas que o assombravam. Será que valia a pena se privar da felicidade por medo da rejeição?

Aliás, será que valia a pena viver?

Sua mente embaralhou-se e seus soluços foram se tornando cada vez mais e mais distantes. Não conseguia sequer ouvir o barulho de sua respiração e o silêncio que se instalou em sua mente parecia ferir seus ouvidos dolorosamente; o vazio dentro de si se agravando de forma preocupante. Seu corpo parecia mover-se sozinho, como se estivesse preso no automático, e novamente estava sentado sobre a cama; sentindo as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo rosto. Caminhou a passos firmes em direção a suíte e não se deu o trabalho de ascender a luz. Quando olhou o espelho, não viu o próprio reflexo e por mais que conseguisse ouvir a própria voz gritando em pânico dentro de sua mente, seu corpo não o obedecia.

Abriu o armário sobre a pia visualizando sua escova de dente, a pasta e vários potinhos alaranjados com remédios. Havia quatro deles e Gerard os abriu, virando-o um a um dentro da boca; as pílulas preenchendo-a completamente. Curvou o corpo, abrindo a torneira para beber a água que saia da mesma e engoliu com dificuldade pela quantidade de pílulas que ingeria. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração gradativamente se acelerando e por mais que sentisse um forte pânico crescendo dentro de si, sua expressão estava tranqüila; chegava a ser impassível com o que estava acontecendo.

Seu corpo tombou para frente sobre a pia; seus braços e pernas começando a tremular involuntariamente. Os olhos esverdeados giraram em órbita, mal percebendo que por entre os lábios abertos uma espuma esbranquiçada começava a escorrer em direção ao queixo. Era difícil colocar todos os pensamentos em ordem, pois o batimento acelerado de seu coração quase o ensurdecia; deixando-o ainda mais tonto e fraco. Ainda tentou resistir de pé, mas não havia mais volta; nem sequer um fio de esperança.

Quando o corpo de Gerard escorregou em direção ao chão molemente, a vida não mais habitava ali.

 


	31. He Loves You

Escuridão: escuridade densa; sítio sombrio; negrume; sentido figurado de ignorância; cegueira; tristeza; mágoa profunda.

Demorou para que Gerard conseguisse ver novamente. Por algum tempo o garoto ficou preso em uma estranha dimensão em que não ouvia ou enxergava nada além de uma grande massa escura. Sentia-se leve e livre de todos os sentimentos nocivos que sempre o perturbaram na maior parte de sua vida, mas por mais que se sentisse em paz era uma sensação estranhamente vazia; como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando. Não conseguia sequer compreender direito onde estava ou o que acontecia; parecia estar preso em outra dimensão.

 _\- Você cresceu tanto_. – Uma voz calma e adoravelmente familiar chamou-o em um sussurro de volta para a realidade; como o sopro delicado de uma brisa. – _Mas ainda precisa de colo as vezes, não é mesmo_?

Gerard sentiu como se finalmente obtivesse a permissão para enxergar; só que aos poucos. Primeiro sua visão voltou embaçada e após alguns segundos os azulejos esbranquiçados do banheiro tornaram-se visíveis; iluminados pela fraca luz que o pôr do sol irradiava pelo vitrô entreaberto. Olhou ao redor, procurando a origem da voz, mas tudo o que encontrou foi seu corpo caído contra o chão. Era uma sensação agonizante visualizar o próprio corpo não estando nele, mas ainda mais aterrorizador era perceber que o mesmo não se movia ou demonstrava sinais vitais.

Tentou gritar, mas não tinha voz. E tampouco conseguia se mover para perto de si; largado ao chão. Sentia que àquela situação era inevitável e que seria inútil tentar socorrer o próprio corpo sem vida. Doía o dobro ver a si próprio pálido, abatido e solitariamente morto no chão de um banheiro. E todos os sonhos, ambições e até mesmo o amor que pulsava em seu coração por mais que o negasse deliberadamente? Por que havia desistido de todos eles? Aliás, por que tinha desistido de si mesmo?

_\- É o que eu pensava te olhando todos os dias. Por que é que você desistiu de si mesmo?_

Gerard finalmente viu a dona daquela voz e sabia que se estivesse em seu corpo com certeza sentiria seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Lá estava sua Vó, com a mesma aparência que se lembrava das tardes em que os dois ficavam no Ateliê; os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo e pequenos fios grisalhos caindo sobre seu rosto doce. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, olhando-o de forma terna.

\- _Sei que você sente minha falta, querido. Mas você tem que compreender que era algo pelo qual você deveria passar e crescer interiormente. E eu nunca deixei de estar ao seu lado, você deveria saber disso. Não seja tão apegado á matéria, há outras coisas importantes além disso_. – Ela se aproximou, observando tristemente o corpo do neto caído contra o chão. – _E me entristece ver que o meu neto, decido e tão cheio de sonhos, foi se deixando desaparecer aos poucos_.

Elena estendeu um dos braços e suavemente tocou a mão inerte do corpo sem vida de Gerard; tão abatido. Sabia que se não aparecesse para ele, o pior realmente poderia acontecer.

\- _Lembre-se de uma coisa, querido: ninguém tem o direito de fazer você desistir de si mesmo; não se deixe abalar. Os obstáculos não são impossíveis e você é, sim, capaz de vencê-los. Não quero mais vê-lo transformando sua vida em apenas uma passagem; quero que quando realmente for sua hora de partir você consiga pensar que fez a diferença e que não há nada pelo qual você se arrependa._  

A senhora moveu mais a mão pelo corpo inerte do neto, abaixando as pálpebras dos olhos esverdeados que permaneciam abertos e vidrados. Quando ela finalmente olhou para o ponto em que Gerard assistia a cena, o garoto voltou a sentir; o coração martelando desesperadamente contra seu peito.

\- _Viva, Gerard. Viva e permita-se ser amado. E não me dê à tristeza de recebê-lo antes do tempo. Por mais que eu sinta sua falta, você ainda tem muita coisa para viver. Agora vá, tem alguém bem ao seu lado que precisa de você._

Gerard sentou-se contra a cama sobressaltado; o coração martelando com tanta força contra seu tórax que ele conseguia “ouvi-lo” na garganta. Virou o corpo rapidamente para conseguir colocar os pés contra o chão e caminhou apressado em direção ao banheiro; pressionando o botão do interruptor para ascender à luz de forma tremula. Vasculhou o piso, a procura de seu corpo morto, mas não o encontrou felizmente. A única coisa que visualizou, com alívio, foi o próprio reflexo no espelho; a mesma expressão abatida, mas [i]com vida[/i].

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Gerard sorriu de forma genuína. Foi um sorriso cheio de dentes, alegre e satisfeito por estar vivo. Mesmo que no momento se considerasse um tanto quanto perturbado por ter sonhado com a própria morte e visto o [i]espírito[/i] da Avó conversando com seu corpo morto, sentia-se muito mais leve; era como se um grande peso tivesse saído de suas costas. E acreditar que Elena ainda o acompanhava por onde fosse era maravilhoso, mesmo que talvez o fato não passasse de uma ilusão ou um sonho perturbador.

O garoto apoiou uma das mãos na lateral da pia e com a outra abriu o registro da torneira; molhando o rosto com água gelada. Sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçar pelo choque de temperaturas, mas não se importou. Sentia como se houvesse ganhado mais uma chance para viver e algo em seu coração lhe dizia para não desperdiçar o tempo que tinha trancafiado dentro de um quarto escuro e se lamentando sobre coisas que tinha o poder de resolver.

Voltou ao quarto e pegou uma das jaquetas sobre a cadeira do computador para vesti-la. O garoto queria andar pelas ruas novamente; dessa vez com um propósito diferente. Não iria entrar em algum bar e beber até estar no fundo do poço, iria caminhar para colocar as idéias no lugar sem a influência de algum tipo de entorpecente. Por mais que tivesse consciência de que se continuasse a se entregar tão facilmente a tristeza realmente acabaria morto em algum banheiro, não sabia ao certo como agir; ainda tinha muitas dúvidas em mente. Como permitir se envolver com as pessoas sem de se machucar? Aliás, como [i]permitir[/i] ser amado realmente por alguém?

Sem citar, é claro, o fato de que se envolver física e emocionalmente com um garoto era deveras assustador. Apesar de agora admitir para si mesmo que a ligação com Frank não era simplesmente de atração e sim algo muito maior, não compreendia como havia conseguido amá-lo em tão pouco tempo ou como o menor tinha o poder de conseguir ler sua mente sem sua permissão e tão profundamente. Um dos obstáculos era perder o medo de um envolvimento tão profundo e o outro era saber como agir com um garoto.

Gerard saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas em seguida. Frank e Michael não estavam mais na sala, mas a televisão ainda permanecia ligada e ao passar para desligá-la o garoto sentiu o delicioso cheiro que vinha da cozinha; tinha certeza que Kate estava cozinhando algo para o jantar. Resolveu que não se demoraria muito na rua, queria finalmente apreciar uma boa comida como há muito tempo não fazia.

Saiu pela porta da sala, andando rapidamente pelo jardim até chegar à calçada. Ao observar o céu, concluiu que o tempo parecia ter melhorado razoavelmente apesar da gélida brisa noturna. Havia algumas vizinhas conversando animadamente do outro lado da rua, mas Gerard não lhes deu muita atenção, pois sabia que se elas o vissem com certeza lhe perguntariam sobre a família inteira e ficariam falando até que se distraíssem com alguma fofoca mais interessante. Suas passadas se intensificaram com o pensamento e ele virou a esquina para alcançar uma das Avenidas principais. Havia resolvido explorar as pequenas ruelas que nunca tinha visitado antes pelo costume de sempre freqüentar os mesmos lugares, então permitiu que suas pernas o guiassem livremente; suas mãos escorregando para os bolsos da jaqueta para permanecerem quentes.

De repente, Gerard foi acometido por uma curiosidade um tanto constrangedora; a qual nunca tinha passado por sua mente antes por culpa da insegurança e do medo de envolver com um garoto. Por mais que soubesse como dois caras transavam, não sabia ao acerto como [i]se fazia[/i] a ação em si. Aliás, em toda sua vida sexual com garotas nunca fora ele que tinha tomado a iniciativa de começar toques mais ousados então seria um desafio tomar algum tipo de iniciativa; sendo ela sexual ou não. E apesar de se lembrar vagamente dos acontecimentos da festa – o garoto sentiu suas bochechas queimarem – o fato que estava mais nítido em sua mente além do beijo era o quanto ele se sentira excitado com o corpo de Frank pressionado contra o seu; mesmo sem grandes toques.

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente; constrangido pelo próprio pensamento. Não tinha sequer a certeza de que realmente teria algo com Frank então não fazia sentido ter pensamentos como aquele. Entendia naturalmente a curiosidade que tinha, mas não achava o momento propício para questionar-se sobre isso; as coisas ainda estavam muito confusas em sua mente. E tinha absoluta certeza de que por mais que algum dia, próximo ou não, tomasse a decisão de se envolver tão profundamente com o garoto teria que estudar e pensar muito sobre o assunto; senão provavelmente seria uma catástrofe.

Virou em uma Rua, observando que no término da mesma havia uma praça em que as casas ficavam circularmente em volta; resolveu sentar um pouco ali já que queria voltar cedo para casa e não ir muito longe. Ao que andava calmamente pela rua visualizou dois garotos sentados em um dos bancos conversando alegremente, mas não conseguia os ver nitidamente, pois ainda estava em uma distância razoável, e algo lhe dizia que conhecia um deles. Franziu a testa, se aproximando mais para vê-los melhor.

Os dois estavam sentados de costas, mas assim que um deles virou o rosto e permitiu ser beijado pelo outro, dando acesso à visão de Gerard para visualizar seu rosto, o garoto sentiu o coração parar. Era Frank. E ele estava beijando outra pessoa. Os lábios avermelhados se moviam lentamente enquanto correspondia o beijo do garoto loiro desconhecido e ele permitiu ser abraçado, inclinando-se contra o peito do outro para facilitar um acesso mais profundo a sua boca.

Gerard ficou ali, parado em meio a calçada observando a cena; conseguindo ver os cacos de seu coração caindo um a um contra o chão de cimento. Além de ter se esquecido de si mesmo no tempo em que se perdera entre a tristeza e a escuridão, também havia se esquecido de que Frank não o esperaria para sempre e que seguiria em frente com a própria vida.

A questão era: será que tinha o esquecido?

**x-x**

Frank fechou o caderno com um suspiro profundo ao que o alto sinal da saída ecoou pela sala. Os alunos do primeiro ano começaram a se levantar agitados enquanto conversavam alto entre si, mas o menor continuou quieto em sua carteira segurando o caderno com mais força que o necessário ao olhar fixamente para um ponto fixo no quadro negro. As vozes alegres de Alicia e Matt ecoavam em seus ouvidos, mas ele não fazia questão de prestar atenção sobre o que eles falavam; tinha evitado grandes conversas no dia de hoje. Aliás, tinha evitado qualquer tipo de contato, pois ainda não sabia ao certo como agir agora que as coisas finalmente tinham voltado ao normal; com Gerard circulando nos corredores do Colégio novamente.

Na verdade, era difícil saber como se sentia em relação à situação e ao garoto. Nas semanas anteriores, em que Gerard havia sumido, era difícil controlar a preocupação e a culpa que sentia pelo garoto estar afundado em tamanha dúvida por sua causa; sem citar, é claro, a saudade que sentia todas as noites em que perdia o sono e sabia que Gerard não estaria na varanda para presenteá-lo com suas teorias maravilhosas sobre o mundo ou até mesmo para fazer-lhe companhia enquanto fumava em silêncio seu adorado Marbolro vermelho. Mas agora, que na hora do intervalo havia o observado de forma furtiva enquanto ele caminhava abatido pelos corredores, algo dentro de si fazia com que seu estômago revirasse.

Como encará-lo? Uma aproximação o assustaria? Será que a intensidade do beijo transmitida por ele havia sido mero fruto de sua imaginação? E se tudo não passasse realmente de um erro?

\- Frank? – Matt espalmou as duas mãos sobre a superfície da carteira, inclinando o corpo para frente para que conseguisse visualizar de perto os olhos do amigo que pareciam vidrados. – Frank? Terra chamando Frank!

O menor virou o rosto, fazendo uma expressão levemente assustada ao sair de seu torpor de pensamentos. Suas bochechas coraram levemente e ele ergueu o corpo em um salto, recolhendo com pressa o material sobre a mesa.

\- Desculpa, Matt. Estava pensando alto. – o pequeno disse um tanto quanto constrangido; evitava o olhar dos amigos. – Ando meio distraído esses dias.

Alicia arqueou a sobrancelha e entreabriu os lábios para retrucar o menor, mas desistiu no último segundo. Sabia exatamente o motivo da [i]distração[/i] do amigo, mas resolveu não importuná-lo para evitar algum constrangimento. Não achava apropriado tocar em um assunto pelo qual Frank evitava deliberadamente e, por mais que achasse errado o amigo tentar se enganar de que não sentia nada por Gerard estando com Nathan, não iria simplesmente colocá-lo na parede; na verdade, isso era algo que Brian faria.

Os três saíram apressados em direção ao corredor em seguida; Frank evitando o olhar de repreensão que Alicia lhe dava. Sabia que a amiga tinha conhecimento do que se passava exatamente por sua mente confusa, mas fingia que não. Era muito mais difícil admitir em voz alta de que ainda se abalava com a presença de Gerard, então preferia ficar em silêncio; ignorando os olhares dos amigos e até a insistente voz de seu coração. Tinha prometido para si mesmo que não se sujeitaria mais uma vez ao papel ridículo de tentar se aproximar do outro para tentar ajudá-lo e cumpriria a promessa, mesmo que por dentro seu estômago continuasse a dar estranhas reviravoltas apenas pela possibilidade gritante de poder encontrá-lo a qualquer momento pelos corredores a partir de hoje.

Ao atingirem as escadarias que davam acesso ao gramado da entrada, costumeiramente visualizaram vários adolescentes em suas respectivas rodinhas de conversação social; as quais os três desviaram calmamente até encontrar o restante do grupo de amigos.

Brian conversava animadamente com Robert mais a frente e Nathan estava ao lado dos dois apenas os observando em silêncio. Frank se esforçou ao máximo para sentir-se feliz com toda a atenção que o garoto disponibilizava para ele, mas não conseguiu. Quando Nathan virou o rosto, por perceber que alguém o olhava mais a frente e abriu um sorriso por vê-lo, Frank forçou um sorriso. Sempre que estava com o loiro era como se uma batalha interna surgisse e tentasse eliminar cada vestígio de Gerard cravado em seu coração – o qual ele havia deixado apenas um beijo – e que Nathan não conseguiria apagar por mais que tentasse.

O grupo se cumprimentou de forma rápida e Nathan abraçou Frank longamente, beijando-lhe a testa em seguida. O menor parou ao lado do loiro assim que eles se soltaram e sustentou o sorriso forçado, que deveria parecer feliz, ignorando Brian o encarando de forma sarcástica.

\- Finalmente vocês chegaram. Alguém estava com diarréia ou algo do tipo e teve que fazer uma visitinha ao banheiro? – Robert perguntou com seu costumeiro sorriso sem dentes.

O grupo explodiu em risadas e Matt balançou a cabeça negativamente, apontando Frank com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Na verdade, Frank estava distraído demais e demorou séculos para arrumar o material.

Robert aumentou o sorriso arqueando a sobrancelha ao garoto, que exibiu um sorriso sem graça ao que todos os olhares recaíram sobre si.

\- Deve ser a presença de alguém por aí. – Brian disse de forma venenosa ao abrir o seu melhor sorriso estonteante. Ao que Nathan abriu um sorriso para Frank ingenuamente, ele balançou a cabeça indicando-o com a cabeça ao trocar um olhar zombeteiro com Robert. – Talvez o causador da distração de nosso pequeno Frank esteja na sala do terceiro ano. – completou.

Nathan mudou a expressão para uma de confusão e Frank virou o rosto, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento causado pelo amigo. Seu coração deu um salto ao que seu olhar encontrou-se prontamente com orbes verdes e profundas o encarado; seus ouvidos não mais exercendo a função de ouvir a conversa dos amigos ao redor. Gerard não estava muito longe dali e permanecia parado entre a multidão de alunos sem desviar o olhar; parecia que ele estivera ali o observando há muito tempo, mas só agora tinha sido descoberto.

Os dois ficaram se olhando longamente como há muito não faziam. Frank reparou o quanto Gerard parecia pálido e como os olhos verdes ainda pareciam vazios, mas sentia que havia algo diferente no outro; talvez fosse forma decidida com que ele o olhava ou a áurea mais calma que emanava mesmo relativamente longe. Era tão assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo tão eufórico poder mergulhar mais uma vez naquela imensidão verde com permissão, e o mais importante: aqueles olhos pareciam vivos novamente, sóbrios. Era como se estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez de novo e, mesmo que não, sem saber o que o outro sentia ao certo, seus corações batiam apressados no mesmo ritmo exigindo uma aproximação.

\- Frank, o que é que você está olhando? – Nathan perguntou ao seguir o olhar do menor. Visualizou um garoto alto que logo desviou o olhar ao que uma garota loira o abraçou fortemente para beijá-lo e sentiu Frank se retesar ao seu lado. Virou o rosto novamente para encará-lo; as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Quem é aquele?

Frank sentiu o sangue borbulhar ao que Eliza apenas largou Gerard quando ele a empurrou levemente para afastar os lábios. Como podia ter sido tão estúpido? Era meio óbvio que Gerard voltaria a ter a vida que levava antes como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Na verdade, não é ninguém importante. – retrucou, parecendo o mais calmo que conseguiu. Brian, Alicia, Matt e Robert o encararam de forma descrente, mas ele já estava cansado daquela maldita situação. – Você não quer ir dar uma volta comigo, Nat?

O loiro balançou a cabeça positivamente parecendo um tanto quanto desconfiado da situação e acompanhou Frank se despedindo dos amigos. Assim que os dois começaram a caminhar pela calçada e o menor encostou-se contra seu braço, procurando contato, sua expressão se atenuou; não deveria ter nada para se preocupar afinal.

Mas essa sensação não durou muito tempo.

\- Frank? – Gerard gritou ao tentar alcançar o casal, dando passadas longas entre os alunos; mal notava a expressão raivosa que Eliza exibia por ter sido deixada esperando. O menor pareceu ignorá-lo e continuou andando, mas o maior conseguiu facilmente alcançá-los e segurou o braço de Frank para fazê-lo parar; virando o corpo para que pudesse olhá-lo. – Eu queria muito conversar com você.

Frank ergueu levemente o queixo para que conseguir encarar os olhos esverdeados no mesmo nível; exibia irritação. Por mais que quisesse ouvir o que Gerard tinha a dizer, não iria dar o braço a torcer. Já havia tido provas demais que o garoto apenas queria brincar com seus sentimentos.

\- Na verdade, nós já estávamos indo. – Nathan disse um tanto irritado dando um passo à frente para empurrar Gerard, fazendo-o soltar o braço de Frank. – E acho que está na cara o quanto ele não quer falar com você.

Gerard iria retrucar com raiva pelo garoto loiro ter se intrometido, mas não teve tempo para ameaçá-lo, pois Frank concordou com a cabeça e lhe lançou um olhar atravessado; permitindo-se ser levado pelo outro. O maior fez uma expressão de surpresa, acompanhando os dois caminhando pela calçada para longe; Frank nos braços de outro alguém.

O rapaz desviou o olhar, encarando os próprios tênis encardidos. Por mais que estivesse surpreso com reação irritadiça de Frank com a sua presença, compreendia completamente o fato dele não querer ouvir o que tinha a dizer. Na verdade, era até melhor que ele tivesse ido embora; nem sabia ao certo o que queria dizer. Quando seus olhares se encontraram foi como se algo dentro de si despertasse, exigindo uma aproximação para conseguir acalmar a dor que seu coração parecia emanar pela distância que os dois cultivaram no último mês. E por mais que quisesse concertar todas as idiotices que havia feito nos últimos tempos, não se sentia emocionalmente preparado para tais mudanças; principalmente voltar a se aproximar de Frank.

\- Ger? – uma voz familiar lhe chamou, parecendo um tanto quando vacilante.

Gerard voltou a erguer o rosto e deu um leve sorriso ao irmão mais novo que expressava receio em se aproximar. Deveria parecer estranho para o outro vê-lo sozinho e cabisbaixo na calçada do Colégio ao invés de caído em algum bar, então não o culpava por se demonstrar tão distante. Aliás, na parte da manhã, havia evitado acordar no mesmo horário de Frank e Michael justamente para evitar o silêncio constrangedor que se instalaria caso os três fossem juntos para o Colégio, mas era algo que cedo ou tarde aconteceria. Poderia até evitar contatos diretos com Frank, mas com Michael era diferente; seu irmão mais novo não iria aceitar a distância tão facilmente.

\- Hey, Mikes. – respondeu, sentindo uma enorme vontade de abraçar o irmão. Mas no fim, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi estender uma das mãos e apertar amigavelmente o ombro do mais novo. – Tudo bem?

\- Sim. – ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, olhando ao redor parecendo procurar algo. – Onde estão Quinn e Ville?

\- Os dois foram no passeio agendado para a minha sala. O qual eu, naturalmente, não sabia. – Gerard deu um sorriso amarelo e balançou os ombros; feliz por ver o irmão rir do gesto. – Não que eu me importe em visitar o Museu de Arte, é algo completamente dispensável para mim.

\- Oh, Ger. Sinto muito. – Michael deu um sorriso solidário dando palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas do mais velho. – Você terá outras oportunidades, aliás, você não apenas visitará o museu, mas terá várias de suas obras expostas lá.

Gerard sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente; perdendo-se nos próprios pensamentos. Arte era outro obstáculo que teria que vencer se realmente estivesse disposto a melhorar e não cair mais uma vez em desgraça. Temia ter perdido toda a prática e não saber mais manusear direito um pincel, mas sabia que a única forma de descobrir seria entrar no Ateliê repleto de lembranças. Mas, estranhamente, não se sentia mais agoniado com este pensamento. Depois do [i]sonho[/i] que havia tido com a Vó, uma estranha sensação de paz tomava conta de seu peito toda vez que pensava no cubículo que antes era o recanto de todos os seus sonhos de criança; era como se algo lhe atraísse para lá, chamando-o de volta para ser quem ele sempre insistira em esconder dentro de si.

\- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, você sabe que o aniversário do Frank está chegando? – Michael perguntou parecendo animado e olhou para os lados antes de continuar a falar; parecia querer se certificar de que o menor não estava por perto para ouvir. – O papai se lembrou esses dias e me pediu para organizar uma festa surpresa! Frank estava muito desanimado, pois é o primeiro aniversário sem os pais, então eu pensei de nós agirmos normalmente para que ele não desconfie. Iremos sair para pegar doces, mas um de nós dois terá de ficar para deixar tudo preparado para quando voltarmos. Terá bolo e a decoração será—

\- Espere aí. “Agirmos normalmente”? Desde quando sair para pegar doces é agir normalmente? – Gerard perguntou com a sobrancelha franzida. – Você não acha que ele vai desconfiar desse comportamento estranho?

\- O aniversário dele é no Halloween, Gerard! – Michael riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – É normal as pessoas saírem nas ruas para pedir doces nesse dia. Estou te avisando, pois você precisa escolher sua fantasia e o presente. Mas não coloque seu nome nele, porque o Frank terá que adivinhar quem deu... será uma espécie de gincana para ele se divertir um pouco e se distrair.

\- Eu acho uma ótima idéia, Mikes—

\- _Gerard Way!_  – os irmãos viraram o rosto e visualizaram Eliza caminhando de forma irritadiça para perto; suas expressões logo se modificando para uma de desânimo. Gerard revirou os olhos e Michael deu um sorrisinho amarelo quando a garota o encarou de cima baixo. – Posso saber o que é que está acontecendo? Primeiro você me larga falando sozinha para falar com um qualquer e agora me deixa esperando para ficar batendo papo?

\- Eliza, por favor, não comece com seus chiliques. – disse Gerard esfregando o polegar e o indicador contra a testa para se manter calmo. – Eu só fui resolver algumas coisas e agora estou conversando com meu irmão, há algum problema nisso?

\- Claro que sim! – a garota colocou as mãos na cintura e seus olhos azuis faiscaram em direção ao namorado. – Você sumiu por quase um mês, nós quase não nos falamos e quando você volta sai para _resolver coisas_?! Você acha que eu sou idiota?

Gerard ficou tentado a responder que [i]sim[/i], a achava idiota, mas respirou fundo; tentando invocar algum espírito que acalmasse seus nervos e desse alguma clareza para sua mente que projetava respostas curtas e grosseiras.

\- Eliza—

\- Não me venha com _Eliza_ , Gerard! Eu tenho direito de reclamar! – Eliza cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo de forma altiva. – Porque, afinal de contas, sou sua namorada e tenho certeza de que daqui a alguns meses serei sua noiva!

\- _O que?_

\- Olha, Ger, eu vou indo, ok? Depois a gente se fala!

Michael sabia que o irmão não tinha escutado sua breve despedida, mas não se importou. Não iria ficar ali assistindo os dois discutindo a relação enquanto várias pessoas paravam para prestar atenção na conversa. Por mais que se sentisse penalizado pelo irmão ter que agüentar uma garota tão intragável como Eliza, não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo.

O garoto caminhou tranquilamente pela calçada, segurando uma das alças da mochila nos ombros. Era bom ter o irmão de volta por perto, mesmo que abatido e discutindo com a namorada. Sabia que Gerard não estava completamente recuperado de seu baque emocional, mas estava feliz de perceber, com apenas uma conversa, de que ele estava se esforçando para finalmente quebrar todas as barreiras que havia construído ao redor de si mesmo com o passar dos anos.

\- Mikes!

O garoto sentiu o tronco dar um abrupto solavanco para frente ao que um corpo delicado pulou em suas costas para abraçá-lo com força; os braços femininos rodeando seu tórax com firmeza. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos ao reconhecer aquele perfume tão conhecido, levando as mãos para trás para tentar, desajeitado, corresponder o abraço que ganhava. Não precisava virar o rosto para saber quem era, seu coração acelerado já havia lhe dado a resposta.

\- Olá, Ali! – disse com um sorriso, abrindo os olhos rapidamente para disfarçar a expressão abobalhada causada pela presença da garota. – Você sempre pula em estranhos na rua?

\- Você não é um estranho! – ela retrucou com uma careta e virou o corpo para conseguir parar na frente de Michael com um enorme sorriso; fazendo-o parar de andar. – E eu só pulo em alguém quando acredito que esta pessoa é caridosa e me dará um doce bem gostoso!

Michael sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente para a garota, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Acho que você errou desta vez, não sou uma pessoa caridosa.

Alicia fez biquinho, murchando o sorriso ao olhar piedosamente para o mais alto. Rodeou a cintura do mesmo com os braços e se aproximou com a melhor expressão pidona que conseguiu.

\- É sim, Mikes. O que custa me dar um sorvete?

O mais novo dos Way também se aproximou e permaneceu com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas; mesmo que sentisse o coração martelando com força contra o peito pela proximidade tão pequena entre os dois, mantinha-se firme. Observou de perto os olhos azuis profundos, evidenciados pelo delineador escuro, e ergueu suavemente uma das mãos para afastar um dos fios negros que insistia em cair sobre o rosto do delicado da garota para trás da orelha.

\- Me convença.

Alicia voltou a sorrir e ficou algum tempo em silêncio, apenas observando os ternos olhos esverdeados que a olhavam com tanta meiguice de perto; por que não os tinha visto antes? Sentiu um frio gostoso na boca do estômago e, em seguida, ficou na ponta dos pés para conseguir alcançar os lábios finos que não estavam muito longe. Os segundos que antecederam o toque delicado dos lábios pareceram durar uma eternidade; os hálitos quentes chocando-se um contra o outro. A garota entrelaçou os dedos nos fios de Michael e puxou sua nuca para frente, inclinando o rosto para conectar os lábios perfeitamente; suas línguas se tocando em sincronia. Quando seu coração se demonstrou satisfeito com o gesto, não conteve um suspiro; como pôde ter sido tão lenta em não perceber que almejava aquele toque há muito tempo?

Michael desejou que aquele momento durasse para sempre, mas não reclamou quando voltou a ver os mais belos olhos azuis o olhando tão de perto. O garoto não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao perceber as bochechas de Alicia coradas e acariciou seu rosto com o polegar; sentindo uma sensação maravilhosa correr por seu corpo por finalmente beijar a garota que tanto amava.

\- Posso ganhar meu sorvete agora? – ela sussurrou com um sorriso tímido, piscando os olhos lentamente.

\- Só se você prometer me beijar sempre que quiser um. – ele respondeu sorridente.

\- Trato feito!

Quando Alicia o arrastou pela mão em direção ao sorveteiro, com seus dedos entrelaçados fortemente, Michael duvidou de que poderia existir felicidade mais plena do que aquela que sentia.


	32. If I Had You

Gerard respirou fundo ao visualizar através do vidro a fachada de um consultório assim que a velocidade do carro em que estava diminuiu até parar. Havia um estreito caminho de pedra que guiava o passante até a entrada, rodeada por um jardim repleto de flores amarelas, e a porta de madeira polida encontrava-se aberta para dar acesso a Recepção. Aparentava ser um lugar aconchegante, mas o incomodo que sentia na boca do estômago não diminuiu. E por mais que tivesse consciência de que a única forma de não continuar se autodestruindo seria enfrentando os próprios fantasmas ao entrar naquele consultório, o medo de entrar em contato com os sentimentos que havia enterrado por tanto tempo o consumia quase que assustadoramente.

Torceu as mãos sobre colo para em seguida soltar o cinto de segurança, demorando mais que o necessário para abrir a porta do carro. Será que estava preparado para encarar a si mesmo?

\- Gerard. – Donald tocou a perna do filho com firmeza, tentando-lhe transmitir algum suporte. Quando o garoto virou o rosto para olhá-lo deu um pequeno sorriso encorajador. – Não veja isso como punição ou alguma penitência, mas sim como ajuda.

Gerard sentiu os olhos esverdeados arderem, mas segurou as lágrimas ao tentar engolir o choro. Desviou o olhar dos olhos do pai para novamente observar a fachada do consultório, sentindo a imensidão do medo e dos questionamentos tomando conta de si. Queria ser forte, mas se sentia tão acuado e perdido para escolher a direção certa seguir.

\- E aceitar ajuda não é sinônimo de fraqueza, filho. – Donald voltou a falar, observando o filho de forma tristonha pelo estado em que ele se encontrava. – Essa é a sua chance de continuar a [i]viver[/i] e não apenas [i]existir[/i].

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto pálido do garoto e ele sentiu um estranho calor tomando conta de seu coração. As palavras de seu pai tinham sido as mesmas da avó em seu sonho, fazendo com que sentisse a força necessária para não ficar estagnado de medo mais uma vez. Ele virou o rosto, fazendo um breve aceno com cabeça antes de abrir a porta do carro e ficou algum tempo parado na calçada; acenando ao visualizar o carro voltando a se movimentar pela rua. Respirou fundo ao caminhar a passos lentos pelo caminho de pedra, tentando parecer seguro ao entrar na Recepção.

\- Boa tarde, senhor. Como posso ajudá-lo?

\- Eu tenho uma consulta com o Doutor Robert Smith às 14:30. – disse Gerard ao se aproximar do balcão, observando a atendente consultar o livro onde havia as anotações dos pacientes.

\- Qual o seu nome? - ela perguntou quando finalmente achou a ficha, olhando Gerard por cima dos óculos que utilizava.

\- Gerard Way.

\- Você já pode entrar, Senhor Way. O Doutor o aguarda na sala 251.

\- Obrigado.

Gerard subiu as escadas que levavam ao andar superior e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor enquanto olhava as portas para encontrar o número do consultório procurado. Bateu na porta de madeira algumas vezes e esperou que ela se abrisse; o coração aos pulos.

\- Boa tarde, Gerard. Entre, por favor.

O garoto entrou com passos vacilantes na sala, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras que ficavam em frente à mesa do médico. O homem era alto, vestia um jaleco branco e os cabelos negros caiam levemente contra a testa pálida. Ao sentar-se em sua cadeira, sorriu, olhando fixamente para o garoto sentado em sua frente. Seus olhos eram profundos e expressavam certo cansaço, mas transmitiam gentileza e tranqüilidade; o que aquietou Gerard.

\- Você parece tenso, Gerard. – o homem disse de forma bem-humorada; apoiou os dedos entrelaçados sobre a mesa, curvando-se levemente para mais perto. – Você faz parte da parcela de adolescentes que vem até o consultório obrigado pelos pais?

\- Na verdade não. – ele respondeu mordendo a parte interna na boca; sentia-se esquisito em conversar com um estranho sobre sua vida, a qual compartilhava com poucos. – Foram vários fatores que me fizeram chegar aqui. A iniciativa foi do meu pai, mas eu concordei mesmo sem dizer em voz alta.

\- Quais foram esses fatores?

Gerard ficou em silêncio e inclinou a cabeça para trás, visualizando o teto acinzentado. Sentia como se um enorme cadeado prendesse sua boca fechada, impedindo-o de dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer o médico saber mais profundamente sobre si. Era a maldita trava que havia construído contra qualquer aproximação, mas que agora tinha que ser de uma vez por todas findada. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e respirou fundo, entreabrindo os lábios várias vezes antes de finalmente conseguir falar.

\- Eu... – sua voz saiu vacilante e mesmo que não olhasse nos olhos do médico estava se esforçando ao máximo para expressar o que realmente sentia. – Eu perdi minha avó quando era menor e nós éramos muito ligados um ao outro. Na verdade, ela foi minha grande influência para ser quem eu sou hoje.

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente, fechando os olhos ao cruzar os braços com força contra o peito. Era difícil de admitir que a última frase tinha sido uma mentira.

\- Não. Não foi. Se ela me conhecesse hoje, talvez não tivesse tanto orgulho assim de mim. Eu tento me convencer todos os dias de que sou alguém que não existe realmente. – Gerard suspirou e esticou as pernas ao apoiar as costas no encosto da cadeira de madeira; mordiscava com força a parte interna da boca. – Ela me ensinou a lutar por meus sonhos e nunca desistir da minha felicidade. E é exatamente o contrário o que eu estou fazendo.

\- Por que o contrário?

\- Porque eu me fechei para o mundo e com isso desisti dos meus sonhos e da minha felicidade. – Gerard descruzou os braços apenas para esfregar o polegar e o indicador nos olhos, sentindo um forte aperto no peito. – Antes de ela morrer eu não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem a Arte e agora eu tenho medo de encostar nos meus pincéis antigos. Como encarar quem eu realmente sou e deixar para trás essa mentira que eu vivo e vivi por tanto tempo?

\- A pergunta certa, Gerard, é como você vai conseguir continuar a viver assim sabendo que tudo isso que você construiu é uma mentira. – Gerard ergueu o rosto e, pela primeira vez, encarou o médico que parecia sério ao olhá-lo nos olhos. – É isso que está te incomodando. Enquanto você estava convencido de que a forma certa de viver era se afastando de todos e ficando recluso dentro de si, tudo estava bem. Mas agora que você tem consciência de que tudo não passa de uma mentira e que você pode ter perdido várias experiências incríveis em sua vida, isto está te incomodando dolorosamente. Faz com que você fique confuso e com medo de seguir em frente. É aí que está o perigo! Medo nos paraliza; nos sufoca. Você ficará estagnado para sempre?

Gerard tornou a baixar o olhar, cruzando novamente os braços contra o peito. Sabia que o médico tinha razão, mas ainda doía pensar na hipótese de se abrir para um mundo que poderia mais machucá-lo do que fazê-lo feliz. Respirou fundo e sentiu dor por morder com força o lábio inferior. Estava com medo de entrar em outro assunto que o incomodava, mas tentava se convencer do que Robert havia falado há pouco: ficaria estagnado para sempre?

\- O que mais me assustou foi que eu percebi de repente que tudo estava errado. Na verdade eu não percebi, alguém me mostrou. E esse alguém completamente inesperado compartilhava a dor de perder alguém tão próximo e amado. – Gerard disse baixinho; a voz falhando levemente. Lágrimas voltaram a invadir os olhos esverdeados, mas mais uma vez ele não permitiu que elas rolassem por seu rosto. – Eu me senti compreendido e tão, tão confortável, era como se eu estivesse em paz novamente. Com o passar dos dias eu fui vendo cada tijolo do meu muro ser retirado, mas eu não me importei; achei que ia ser como todos os outros e que não faria diferença alguma para mim. Quando eu abri os olhos era tarde demais, lá estava aquele sentimento que eu havia evitado com tanta vontade. E sentir aquilo por ele era tão absurdamente errado. Tão absurdamente errado.

\- Ele? – Robert franziu as sobrancelhas e, em seguida, fez uma expressão surpresa quando Gerard caiu no choro com a menção do pronome masculino. – Gerard você se apaixonou por um garoto?

\- Eu não tive a intenção. – o outro escondeu o rosto com as mãos tremulas, não mais conseguindo esconder as furiosas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos; seu corpo sacudindo pelos fortes soluços. – Quando me dei conta já estava completamente hipnotizado por seus sorrisos e pela forma com que ele me fazia querer voltar a ser aquele mesmo garoto que acreditava em sonhos. Eu nunca pensei que fosse sentir um amor tão forte quanto esse e o pior de tudo: [i]por um garoto[/i]. Eu fiquei apavorado, não sabia o que fazer. Mas sempre quando eu me afastava, parecia que arrancavam um pedaço do meu coração. – Gerard limpou com força as lágrimas, voltando a olhar nos olhos do terapeuta. – É errado, eu sei que não posso sentir isso, mas é o único motivo forte o bastante que me faz querer voltar a viver. Não sei se é uma doença ou se estou amaldiçoado, só queria saber lidar com tantas dúvidas para conseguir seguir em frente. Será que eu sou tão anormal assim?

\- Gerard, se acalme. – O médico esticou uma das mãos e recolheu um dos lenços que estavam sobre a mesa, estendendo-o para o garoto a sua frente. – Primeiro pare de chorar, depois abordamos esse assunto complicado.

O outro concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça, aceitando o lenço para limpar as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar por seu rosto pálido. Respirou fundo diversas vezes, fechando os olhos para conseguir acalmar o estado emocional frágil que se encontrava, e assim que se sentiu mais controlado abriu os olhos para encarar o médico fixamente.

\- Isso, agora podemos conversar. Em primeiro lugar quero que você coloque em sua cabeça de que você [i]não é[/i] um anormal. Homossexualismo não é considerado uma doença e há registros de casos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo desde os primórdios! – Robert deu um sorriso encorajador ao garoto e voltou a cruzar as mãos sobre a mesa. – Pela forma com que você trata essa sua paixão por outro garoto, creio que você tenha medo da reação de sua família e, o mais importante, tem medo de se [i]permitir[/i] sentir algo tão forte por alguém do mesmo sexo. O que causa toda essa sua angústia.

Gerard concordou rapidamente, apertando com força o lenço entre os dedos. Era bom ouvir de alguém que realmente não era anormal por amar outro garoto.

\- Sei que deve parecer aterrorizador todas as situações que você terá que passar caso decida realmente se envolver com ele, mas o meu conselho é que você ao menos tente. Talvez esse amor possa ser algo idealizado, como talvez possa ser o amor de sua vida. Nos dois casos você aprenderá algo e crescerá psicologicamente. O que você não pode fazer é entrar em pânico. – Neste ponto, Robert encarou Gerard sério. – Vá devagar, descubra se você realmente tem atração por garotos. Pesquise em revistas, sites e tente até uma aproximação com este garoto que você gosta. Além de você findar metade de suas dúvidas, melhorará consideravelmente.

Robert sorriu, ficando satisfeito ao perceber que Gerard parecia mais calmo depois de suas palavras.

\- Sua terapia, na verdade, será se descobrir. Quero que entre em contato consigo mesmo novamente. Você disse que não via sua vida sem Artes, quero que volte a entrar em contato com ela e libere todas essas dúvidas e aflições. Quando você voltar aqui não quero mais perguntas, mas sim respostas.

Gerard deu um fraco sorriso e assistiu Robert se levantar para, em seguida, fazer o mesmo. Os dois apertaram firmemente as mãos e caminharam em direção a porta.

\- Foi um prazer conversar com você, Gerard.

Quando o garoto desceu as escadas em silêncio e atingiu a rua, uma estranha paz habitava seu peito como há muito tempo não acontecia. Era maravilhoso sentir esperança novamente, como se um mundo novo estivesse se abrindo em sua frente pronto para recebê-lo.

Um dos anjos que observava a cena sorriu. Previa um período repleto de felicidade.

E principalmente: de muito amor. Do mais puro e mais sincero.

**x-x**

Frank sentou-se rapidamente contra a cama e pressionou os cotovelos contra as coxas para apoiar a cabeça entre as mãos; os dedos entrelaçando-se em seus fios para apertá-los com força. Seu corpo tremulava levemente e por mais que o garoto tentasse respirar de forma profunda para se acalmar, sua frustração apenas aumentava. Sentia vontade de gritar e socar a parede até que as mãos sangrassem, mas sabia que não podia dar indícios de que estava prestes a ter um acesso de raiva. O que explicaria sem levantar suspeitas?

Quando estava com Nathan há alguns minutos atrás simplesmente não via à hora de chegar à casa dos Way para ficar sozinho, mas percebia agora que havia sido um erro. Ao ficar sozinho, seus pensamentos estavam livres para perturbá-lo fazendo com que ficasse dividido entre se odiar por não ter escutado o que Gerard queria lhe dizer ou se odiar por ainda se sentir abalado pela presença do outro. Sentia-se tomado por uma enorme confusão, sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou como agir. Por mais que soubesse que deveria seguir em frente e não mais cair nos encantos de Gerard, algo dentro de si implorava para que fosse pelo menos vê-lo mais uma vez; para mergulhar naquela imensidão verde tão profunda.

Levantou-se da cama, deslizando as mãos para o rosto; esfregando-o com força para dissipar todo o mal estar que sentia. Não adiantava mais continuar imerso em dúvidas e se permitindo ser paralisado pela indecisão. E estar ali, parado naquele quarto vazio, não lhe traria respostas que tanto almejava tampouco lhe faria esquecer tudo o que sentia.

O pequeno suspirou profundamente, encostando-se de braços cruzados contra o batente da janela aberta para observar o quintal silenciosamente. Era fim de tarde e o sol se punha de forma lenta enquanto as nuvens misturavam-se com o azul do céu e o alaranjado dos raios solares; uma leve brisa brincando de açoitar as pequenas folhas secas contra o chão. Estava um clima agradável e pequenos pontinhos brilhantes já começavam a aparecer no céu para anunciar a chegada do anoitecer.

Os olhos cor de avelã esquadrinharam a Edícula mais ao fundo e se arregalaram levemente ao visualizar a janela entreaberta; um brilho curioso transparecendo dos orbes esverdeados. Desde que chegara ali, Frank nunca tinha visto aquela janela aberta e muito menos algum tipo de luz que indicasse alguém dentro do cômodo. Sabia que Michael ainda não havia chegado a casa, muito menos Donald e Donna, e dava para ouvir o cantarolar de Kate fazendo o almoço na cozinha. Será que Gerard estava ali?

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior levemente, repuxando o [i]piercing[/i] de forma ansiosa. Se Gerard estivesse ali seria a oportunidade perfeita para observá-lo em segredo sem que alguém percebesse ou sem que o outro notasse o quanto, naquele momento, estava explícito em seus olhos o quanto sentia falta da proximidade que dividiam há um mês. Mas e se ele o visse, o que diria? Deveria se arriscar ou ficar se torturando por apenas observá-lo de longe parecendo tão intocável ao seu toque?

[i]Foda-se[/i], foi o que o garoto pensou ao sair rapidamente pela porta do quarto que dividia com o mais novo dos Way. Se o encontrasse arrumaria alguma desculpa, o que não iria mais agüentar era ignorar os pedidos desesperados de seu coração para pelo menos [i]vê-lo[/i]. Desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus e passou silenciosamente pela cozinha para que Kate não notasse sua presença enquanto cantava alto mais uma estrofe da música que tocava em seu pequeno rádio de pilhas. Ao atingir o estreito corredor que dava acesso ao quintal visualizou Cindy observando o céu; logo virando o focinho em direção ao dono por notá-lo se aproximar.

\- Olá, fofinha! – Frank sussurrou com um sorriso. Curvou-se para frente para acariciar os pêlos dourados da [i]Golden[/i] que sacudia o rabo dourado animadamente. – Você promete ficar quietinha?

Cindy ergueu o focinho, forçando-o para debaixo da mão do dono para conseguir mais carinho; o que arrancou um sorriso maior de Frank. O pequeno levou o indicador aos lábios, sinalizando para que ela não fizesse barulho enquanto andavam lentamente em direção a Edícula e lado a lado os dois seguiram até o pequeno portãozinho de entrada que estava entreaberto. Ao passarem sorrateiramente pelo mesmo, o menor suspirou aliviado por não terem feito nenhum barulho que pudesse atrair Gerard para fora do cômodo; ainda não havia planejado uma desculpa plausível caso o outro lhe descobrisse ali.

\- Muito bem, fofinha! – elogiou Frank aos sussurros pelo comportamento de Cindy. Voltou a coçar-lhe as orelhas carinhosamente com um sorriso. – Precisamos ficar bem quietinhos, certo?

Frank voltou a erguer o rosto e sentiu o coração falhar várias batidas ao visualizar o vulto de uma pessoa se aproximando de onde os dois estavam. Seu corpo pareceu congelar no mesmo lugar e Gerard apareceu de cabeça baixa, enquanto distraidamente limpava as mãos contra um paninho encardido. Ele tinha os cabelos negros jogados contra o rosto e a pele clara de suas mãos, braços e pescoço estavam coloridas por pequenos pinguinhos coloridos de tinta; a camiseta branca puída que vestia no mesmo estado. O maior ergueu os olhos verdes lentamente e os arregalou em surpresa ao visualizar Cindy e Frank parados a alguns passos de distância; seu coração disparou e um estranho frio no estômago fez com que ele parasse de andar para observá-los.

Cindy deu um latido animado e caminhou alegremente até Gerard para cumprimentá-lo alegremente. O outro sorriu e mostrou as mãos coloridas para a [i]Golden[/i] como se explicasse o motivo de não acariciá-la.

\- Me desculpe, princesa, se eu encostar minhas mãos em você seu pêlo ficará cheio de tinta. E não queremos que de dourada você vire verde, certo?

A Golden não pareceu desanimar com as palavras de Gerard e continuou a abanar o rabo, tampouco se importou em perder a atenção que recebia do outro para o dono.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio; mergulhando um nos olhos do outro. Frank não se lembrava de ter visto os olhos de Gerard tão claros quanto naquele momento e sentiu como se todo seu corpo estivesse entregue àquele mar verde tão profundo. Era maravilhoso perceber que aqueles olhos agora tão expressivos não mais transmitiam raiva ou decepção, mas calor e até certo constrangimento pela forma com que estavam sendo observados. O pequeno voltou a morder o lábio inferior e conteve um suspiro, se perguntando mentalmente como era possível sentir saudade de alguém o vendo todos os dias.

\- Kate te pediu para me chamar por que a janta está pronta? – perguntou Gerard ao apertar com mais força que o necessário o paninho encardido que segurava; tentava esconder o quanto se sentia nervoso com a presença repentina de Frank. – Acabei perdendo a noção da hora ali dentro, achei que era um pouquinho mais cedo.

Frank ficou em silêncio e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Sabia que se inventasse uma desculpa melhor acabaria entregando de que havia vindo apenas para vê-lo, o que tornaria o clima ainda mais constrangedor. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ficar em silêncio e desviou o olhar para cada pontinho colorido que enfeitava a pele imaculada de Gerard. Teve vontade de dizer que adoraria ver o que o outro estava pintando, mas não teve coragem o suficiente. Na verdade, o que mais desejava no momento era poder abraçá-lo apenas para poder sentir o calor aconchegante que havia sentido apenas uma vez, mas que sentia tanta falta.

Gerard continuou a olhar o menor em sua frente e sentiu como se a rachadura existente em seu coração começasse novamente a abrir fendas pela distância quase palpável que os separava. Era massacrante ter consciência de que o culpado de toda aquela situação era si próprio e por mais que estivesse chateado com o menor pelo fato dele ter ido embora com outra pessoa sem tê-lo ouvido, entendia que Frank tinha direito de agir daquela forma; afinal de contas tinha feito coisas muito piores do que apenas ignorá-lo.

\- Acho que eu já vou indo. – sussurrou Frank sem olhar diretamente nos olhos do outro.

O menor virou o corpo lentamente e caminhou em direção ao portãozinho entreaberto com uma estranha pontada no peito o incomodando; parecia que a cada passo a distância entre os dois aumentava. Fechou os olhos, controlando as lágrimas que ameaçavam inundar seus olhos. Sentia-se um idiota por ter ido ali para vê-lo, era masoquista ou o que? Só em sua imaginação fértil apenas um olhar aquietaria seu coração, os dois realmente não tinham chance juntos.

Uma mão agarrou fortemente seu braço para fazê-lo se virar e o menor sentiu o coração disparar ansiosamente. Ao erguer os olhos encontrou os orbes esverdeados a milímetros de distância, o encarando como se implorassem para que ele não fosse embora. E por mais que tentasse desviar o olhar, era como se algo invisível o impedisse de sequer respirar direito pela proximidade. Sabia que não era certo se render tão facilmente aos encantos daquele profundo mar verde e temia estar se iludindo pelas palavras que viriam a seguir, mas não conseguia sequer controlar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

\- Frankie... – Gerard murmurou ao erguer a mão livre até o rosto do menor para acariciá-lo carinhosamente; seu olhar era uma mistura de tristeza com arrependimento. – Eu queria te dizer tantas coisas que não sei por onde começar.

Frank prendeu a respiração, não conseguindo impedir a si próprio de inclinar o rosto contra a mão do outro para sentir melhor o toque quente da palma da mão contra sua bochecha. Seus olhos ameaçavam fechar-se, mas ele permaneceu firme para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Mas por mais que sentisse um desejo quase insuportável de que apele toque não mais terminasse, seu coração batia apertado contra o peito. _Por favor, não diga que se arrependeu de ter me beijado. Por favor._ Pensava quase que desesperadamente ao tentar controlar a respiração entrecortada. _Não diga que sente muito por ter me feito entender que você me amava. Simplesmente não diga._

\- Eu queria te pedir desculpas. – a voz de Gerard não passou de um sibilo e ele colocou delicadamente alguns fios da franja do menor que caia sobre um de seus olhos para trás da orelha. – Tenho agido como um idiota esse tempo todo e por mais que você não acredite em mim, minha intenção nunca foi de te machucar.

O pequeno arregalou levemente os olhos, mal acreditando no que ouvia. Tentou enxergar algum traço de zombaria nos olhos verdes a sua frente, tão próximos, mas tudo o que viu foi arrependimento e sinceridade. E o mais incrível era perceber que tudo o que Gerard dizia vinha direto de seu coração, sem nada o induzindo a agir daquela forma. Estendeu os braços trêmulos e apoiou as mãos espalmadas contra o peito do maior, apertando levemente o tecido da camiseta do outro entre os dedos; agora os seus olhos pareciam implorar para que Gerard continuasse a falar. [i]Diga que eu não imaginei tudo o que eu senti quando estive com você. Diga.[/i]

\- E eu... – Gerard fez uma pausa, sentindo o corpo todo tremular pela saudade e nervosismo que sentia pela proximidade com o menor. – Eu queria dizer que—

\- _Frank?_ – Os dois viraram rapidamente os rostos, visualizando Michael na janela do quarto procurando o outro com o rosto para fora da janela entreaberta.

Frank arregalou os olhos, rapidamente se impulsionando para longe de Gerard para que não levantassem suspeitas caso Michael os visse. O maior deu alguns passos para trás, tentando ficar longe do campo de visão do irmão na janela e tentou controlar as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração martelando contra o peito. Os dois voltaram a se entreolhar e Frank, antes de sair correndo em direção ao pequeno corredor, deu um pequeno sorriso à Gerard; virando-se em seguida para frente para seguir em direção a cozinha.

O menor passou correndo por Kate, que lavava algumas panelas, e subiu as escadas rapidamente para caminhar até o quarto; parando no batente da porta para visualizar Michael que ainda olhava o quintal curiosamente. Tentou conter o enorme sorriso que agora habitava seus lábios avermelhados, mas falhou miseravelmente.

\- Qual o motivo para tanta gritaria? – perguntou sorridente, vendo o mais novo dos Way virar o corpo para vê-lo. – Onde é o incêndio?

Michael arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo ao notar o bom-humor do outro. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e se aproximou com a testa franzida.

\- Não há incêndio nenhum. Cheguei e queria resolver logo nossas fantasias para o [i]Halloween[/i]. – O mais alto deu um sorriso zombeteiro, cruzando os braços ao olhar o rosto e uma parte do braço de Frank sujo de tinta. – Mas vejo que você já andou testando algumas pinturas corporais.

\- Pinturas corporais? – repetiu Frank confuso. Caminhou até o espelho próximo ao guarda-roupa e arregalou os olhos ao notar que uma das bochechas e parte de seu braço estavam cheios de tinta; suas bochechas coraram fortemente e ele pigarreou ao olhar o mais novo dos Way de forma atravessada. – Você está me zombando ou algo do tipo? Você acha que isso aqui seria minha fantasia? – disse com dignidade, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento. Por mais que quisesse nunca mais lavar aqueles locais justamente por Gerard ter tocado neles, sabia que seria estranho andar na rua todo sujo de tinta. – Você está muito engraçadinho hoje, Michael James. Andou vendo o Billy Corgan nu, é?

Michael gargalhou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Quem gosta de ver homens nus aqui é você, Frankie. – O menor mostrou a língua e o mais alto riu mais uma vez. – Posso te contar o que aconteceu, mas antes precisamos decididamente escolher nossos trajes. É amanhã o Halloween. Só por favor, retire sua pintura corpora, o atendente da loja vai achar que você saiu de algum hospício.

Frank resmungou alguma coisa e caminhou até o banheiro, curvando-se sobre a pia para retirar a tinta que tinha em sua pele; um sorriso enorme enfeitando seus lábios avermelhados.

Talvez seu aniversário não fosse tão ruim assim.

**x-x**

Gerard suspirou de forma exausta ao dar a pincelada final no quadro que havia dedicado a maior parte do dia. Seu corpo estava dolorido e cansado, mas o garoto não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão vivo quanto naquele momento; uma estranha sensação de tranqüilidade o acometendo. Sorriu levemente para si mesmo conforme mergulhava o pincel sujo de tinta dentro do recipiente com água localizado no cavalete e limpou as mãos contra o paninho encardido que estava pendurado em um de seus ombros. Sabia que aquele era apenas o primeiro dos muitos trabalhos artísticos que faria, mas era como se aquela obra especificamente ditasse o fim de uma fase conturbada. Era uma imagem forte, cheia de cores escuras e sombreados marcantes, e ao mesmo tempo em que expressava confusão pelos fortes traços escuros misturando-se com os avermelhados em uma direção completamente oposta, os leves tons azulados transmitiam suavidade; como uma graça divina.

O garoto sabia que estaria mentindo se dissesse que tinha sido fácil criar a coragem necessária para segurar novamente os pincéis que tanto tinha sentido falta. Muitas vezes pensou em desistir e se trancafiar mais uma vez em seu quarto, mas quando a tinta atingiu o tecido da tela e uma sensação de alívio atingiu seu corpo como se estivessem retirando de suas costas todoo peso do mundo, tudo pareceu fazer sentido; era exatamente ali que deveria estar naquele momento e até seu último sopro de vida.

Encostou as costas contra a parede que ficava de frente para sua obra e permitiu que seu corpo escorregasse pela mesma até que atingisse o chão. Dobrou os joelhos e os abraçou, observando silenciosamente todo o Ateliê que havia evitado por tanto tempo. Continuava sentindo a presença da avó ali, mas não mais se machucava. Era como se cada pedacinho daquele cômodo que lhe remetia a ela transmitisse a paz e a tranqüilidade que almejava há tanto tempo.

Virou o rosto, visualizando o céu escuro pela janela entreaberta. Já deveria ser tarde da noite e se quisesse ao menos conseguir acordar para ir ao colégio de manhã deveria se apressar com os planos que tinha. O prazo de entrega para cerca de vinte desenhos finalizados estava se esgotando e Gerard deveria se empenhar caso realmente quisesse participar da exposição de Arte que Professor Patrick havia lhe dito há tanto tempo atrás. Sabia que para convencê-lo, os desenhos deveriam estar impecáveis, então a semana que se seguiria seria de poucas horas de sono.

Levantou-se lentamente, espreguiçando o corpo de forma preguiçosa; um gostoso frio no estômago o acometendo. Sabia que era perigoso o que faria a seguir, mas sentia-se muito mais seguro depois da conversa que havia tido com Frank à tarde. Teria que tomar extremo cuidado para não fazer algum barulho, mas o perigo de ser pego o deixava ainda mais disposto. Sem falar que desenhar alguém em posição espontânea era muito mais interessante do que em alguma pose propositalmente forjada. Na verdade, este era o tema que iria abordar além dos olhos do menor: a naturalidade. Queria transmitir pelos desenhos a leveza com que Frank efetuava as pequenas tarefas do dia a dia.

Olhou o relógio de pulso e deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto saia do cômodo segurando um punhado de papeis [i]Canson[/i] e lápis [i]6B.[/i] Era meia noite e meia, o que significava que já estavam no [i]Halloween[/i] e que seria o primeiro a parabenizar o menor; mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo e não ouvisse o que diria. Ainda precisava decidir o que vestiria para a festa e passar em alguma loja para comprar o presente que havia planejado, mas se preocuparia com isso mais tarde. Agora deveria fazer o mínimo barulho possível.

Gerard adentrou pela porta lateral da cozinha, tentando enxergar em meio à escuridão que a casa se encontrava. Teve sorte de morar ali desde pequeno, pois tinha decorado em sua mente o caminho que seguiria em direção aos quartos. Subiu as escadas lentamente, tentando ao máximo não forçar demais o pé contra a madeira para que a mesma não rangesse, e virou o corpo indo em direção ao quarto que o irmão mais novo dividia com Frank. Rezou mentalmente para que nenhum dos dois tivesse trancado a porta e surpreso com a própria sorte entrou no quarto; conseguindo visualizá-lo por completo já que Michael dormia com o abajur ligado.

Os dois dormiam. O mais novo dos Way ressoava baixinho e seu rosto estava oculto pelo travesseiro, sua coberta quase completamente caída ao chão. Gerard deu um sorriso, aproximando-se do irmão apenas para cobri-lo de forma delicada enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Por mais que Michael crescesse, continuaria o mesmo garoto frágil que se descobre durante a noite e não consegue dormir no escuro.

Deu a volta pela cama do caçula e seguiu em direção a de Frank, que dormia de barriga para baixo. Gerard agachou-se lentamente ao lado da cama e observou o pequeno de olhos fechados e com a bochecha pressionada sobre um dos braços flexionados. O maior suspirou silenciosamente, maravilhado com a cena delicada que presenciava, chegando à conclusão de que seria um pecado imperdoável não desenhar aquela cena para eternizá-la não só em sua memória, mas em uma futura obra de Arte.

O garoto sentou-se cuidadosamente contra o chão e cruzou as pernas no estilo indiano, apoiando o papel Canson entre as pernas para obter algum suporte. Ergueu o olhar, fitando a expressão relaxada que Frank exibia enquanto dormia e mordiscou o lábio inferior ao observá-lo minuciosamente. Os lábios avermelhados bem feitos estavam entreabertos e a pele amorenada de seu pescoço e costas estavam expostas; o lençol branco cobrindo apenas de sua cintura para baixo. Gerard sentiu os dedos formigarem e um desejo quase incontrolável de tocar as costas angulosas do outro para sentir a textura quente de sua pele contra os dedos o acometeu.

 _Não faça besteiras_ , pensou firmemente. Franziu a testa, tentando focar a atenção em apenas desenhá-lo e descobriu que essa era uma tarefa deveras difícil. Fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente algumas vezes; o coração disparado. Algo dentro de si parecia desafiá-lo a tocá-lo para ter certeza da intensidade de tudo o que sentia e para esclarecer a dúvida que tinha em relação ao dia em que haviam se beijado. Tinha sido culpa da bebida ou do desejo?

Esticou uma das mãos, vendo-a tremular sob a luz fraca do abajur. Mesmo sem tocá-lo, a alguns centímetros de distância era possível sentir o calor que a pele do menor emanava; parecia instigá-lo a tocá-la e se aproximar ainda mais. Deslizou o indicador lentamente por toda a extensão das costas de Frank, sentindo pequenos choques elétricos percorrem todo seu corpo apenas pelo breve toque e prendeu um gemido sôfrego por ter a mais absoluta certeza de que o álcool não tinha nada a ver com a intensidade do que havia sentido naquela noite.

Sentir aquela pele contra os dedos, sem poder se aproximar mais ou senti-la contra a sua era como uma tortura agonizante. Seu coração batia tão acelerado contra o peito que Gerard temeu acordar os dois garotos com o barulho das batidas do mesmo; tentava ao máximo permanecer calmo, mas era uma tarefa impossível. Mordeu com força o lábio inferior, controlando-se com todas as forças que tinha para não deslizar os dedos até os fios castanhos um tanto compridos para acariciá-los; se fizesse isso com certeza o puxaria mais para perto, o acordando.

Voltou a deslizar os dedos pelas costas bem feitas e prendeu uma exclamação assustada assim que o menor trocou de posição enquanto dormia, virando-se de barriga para cima. Seu peito desnudo e marcado pelas linhas coloridas das tatuagens subia e descia em um ritmo um tanto rápido demais para uma pessoa que realmente estivesse dormindo, mas Gerard não reparou no fato; estava hipnotizado com os traços marcantes do abdômen da perdição a sua frente.

O maior respirou profundamente de olhos fechados, tentando controlar o calor que insistia em subir por sua nuca que lhe dava idéias não muito apropriadas para alguém que iria apenas desenhar uma pessoa dormindo. Pelo menos agora tinha consciência de que a melhor forma de desenhar Frank seria o observando ao longe, assim não teria risco de agarrá-lo de surpresa no meio da noite e ser confundido com um pervertido foragido da polícia.

Levantou-se de forma silenciosa, permanecendo com o corpo curvado para continuar a observá-lo de perto. Estavam extremamente próximos e os lábios avermelhados pareciam extremamente convidativos ao toque; sua mente traidora repetindo várias e várias vezes a cena do beijo em sua cabeça para torturá-lo ainda mais. Como havia suportado tanto tempo longe daquele anjo tão tentador?

\- Não sei como você consegue fazer isso comigo. – murmurou Gerard, observando cada detalhe daquele rosto delicado tão lindo. – Eu sempre tive medo de perder o controle, mas quanto te vejo parece ser uma opção maravilhosa.

Gerard suspirou quieto e inclinou ainda mais o rosto para frente, sentindo seus narizes se roçando de forma sutil. Agora podia sentir o hálito quente de Frank contra seus lábios e não mais conseguia ouvir a voz da razão que gritava em sua cabeça de que estava louco de estar tão próximo. Se estivesse louco, queria que todos os seus delírios a partir de hoje envolvessem única e exclusivamente aquele ser esculpido por anjos.

\- Aliás, - o garoto voltou a sussurrar, sentindo os lábios formigarem para findar com a pequena distância que os separava. – Feliz aniversário, doce.

Seus lábios finalmente se tocaram e Gerard sentiu a respiração falhar; o coração batendo com tanta força que era possível ouvi-lo em sua garganta. Os lábios de Frank estavam entreabertos e convidativos, mas seria arriscado demais tentar alguma aproximação mais profunda.

Ao se afastar lentamente, seu corpo pareceu protestar por perder o calor da pele de Frank tão próxima, pois não sabia quando poderia senti-la assim novamente e saber disso era tão dolorido quanto enfiar uma faca em seu coração. Ele suspirou, recolhendo o papel [i]Canson[/i] do chão e evitou olhar para trás ao sair do quarto o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu para não correr o risco de voltar a beijar aqueles lábios tão deliciosamente viciantes.

Mas se tivesse olhado, mesmo que brevemente, teria visto os olhos cor de avelã brilhando intensamente; compartilhando exatamente o mesmo sentimento que sentia pulsar em suas veias:

O amor.


	33. This is Halloween

Frank mordiscou o lábio inferior de forma inquieta conforme observava o próprio reflexo contra o espelho. Vestia uma calça [i]jeans[/i] branca apertada contra as coxas, uma camiseta de gola em V no mesmo tom que evidenciava o colorido das linhas de suas tatuagens em sua pele amorenada e belas asas de anjo que, posicionadas em suas costas largas, completavam sua fantasia. Ao sair com Michael no dia anterior para visitarem a Loja de Fantasias, o garoto havia ficado muito tempo para escolher qual delas seria apropriada para este [i]Halloween[/i] e a de “Anjo” parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com o que sentia no momento. Até tinha passado por sua mente vestir-se inteiramente de preto para simbolizar o luto que sentia pelos pais, mas chegou à conclusão de que ter sido o único sobrevivente do acidente deveria ter um significado muito maior e que ele deveria demonstrar o quanto era grato por estar vivo.

Respirou profundamente, tentando afastar os pensamentos tristes que invadiam sua mente. Sabia que os pais não gostariam de vê-lo melancólico em seu próprio aniversário então se esforçaria ao máximo para comemorar seu tão aguardado décimo sexto aniversário. Invés de mentalizar toda a saudade que sentia e o quanto queria que eles estivessem vivos ao seu lado, tentaria focar em todas as lembranças boas que tinha tido nos aniversários anteriores. Mesmo que eles não estivessem corporeamente presentes ao seu lado, estavam guardados eternamente em seu coração e isso bastava.   
  
Colocou a franja castanha escura para o lado e arrepiou mais uma vez os fios repicados da parte traseira de sua cabeça; observando minuciosamente seu reflexo contra o espelho. Sentia um gostoso frio no estômago de ansiedade por saber que faltava pouco para encontrar os amigos, mas o que mais lhe deixava inquieto era saber que Gerard estava os esperando no andar debaixo. Já estava sendo difícil saber como agir próximo ao outro desde que ele havia melhorado consideravelmente e agora que estava se esforçando para se reaproximar de si seu cérebro parecia desligar; fazendo com que não soubesse o que fazer ou o que falar.

Suas bochechas assumiram um tom avermelhado e Frank mordiscou o [i]piercing[/i] para tentar conter o pequeno sorriso que ameaçava aparecer em seus lábios; a imagem da noite anterior se repetindo mais uma vez em sua mente onde Gerard havia espontaneamente o beijado. Não havia sido um [i]super beijo[/i], só um encostar de lábios, mas aquele gesto havia mudado muita coisa dentro do pequeno aniversariante. Havia acreditado plenamente nas palavras do mais velho quando ele lhe pediu desculpas na tarde de ontem, mas gestos valiam muito mais do que qualquer palavra principalmente vindo de alguém como Gerard.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Frank se virou para ver o mais novo dos Way com um sorriso. Ele usava uma cartola preta, calça branca e um suspensório negro sobre a camisa de botões também no mesmo tom; o coturno preto que usava deixando-o levemente mais alto. Ele parecia animado e cruzou os braços enquanto observava o menor pela porta entreaberta.

\- A noiva já terminou de se arrumar? – perguntou bem-humorado ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas. – Gerard está resmungando como um velho lá na sala.

Frank revirou os olhos e se olhou mais uma vez contra o espelho para checar se estava realmente pronto; sentia-se um tanto quanto constrangido e desejava que o tempo passasse um pouco mais devagar para que o encontro com Gerard não estivesse tão próximo. O garoto respirou fundo e repuxou novamente o [i]piercing[/i] enquanto caminhava em direção a Michael.

\- Podemos ir, Senhor Laranja Mecânica. – disse ao passar pelo mais alto, sorrindo para tentar disfarçar o quão rápido seu coração batia. – Alicia não vai conseguir tirar os olhos de você.

O outro corou e empurrou Frank levemente para frente enquanto caminhava a seu lado; o pequeno riu e fez uma expressão divertida. Havia conseguido, na tarde de ontem, arrancar de Michael que ele e Alicia tinham ficado e não perderia a oportunidade de caçoá-lo quando tivesse a oportunidade, tinha herdado esse costume constrangedor de Brian.

\- Não sei por que te contei isso, Frankie. – o mais novo dos Way resmungou enquanto descia as escadas. – Deveria ter ignorado suas perguntas e ficado quieto!

\- Você sabe que não conseguiria... – Frank fez uma expressão convencida e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Eu faria você falar de qualquer forma, porque afinal de contas você e Alicia são meus amigos. Eu saberia uma hora ou outra.

O pequeno virou o rosto e sentiu o sorriso se desmanchar lentamente ao ver a figura de Gerard parada no batente da porta da sala; o coração acelerando sem sua permissão ao que ficava hipnotizado com aquela visão. Assistiu Gerard retirar lentamente o cigarro dos lábios finos para segura-lo entre o dedo indicador e o médio enquanto a fumaça escapava para o ar, virando o corpo em seguida para olhá-los. Seus fios negros estavam bagunçados e jogados displicentemente contra o rosto e ele deu um sorriso torto assim que seus olhares se encontraram, inclinando levemente a cabeça para observá-los se aproximando. Frank resmungou mentalmente, protestando contra sua mente traidora que fez com que ele esquadrinhasse minuciosamente todo o corpo do outro. Ele vestia uma calça negra apertada contra as coxas grossas e apenas a parte superior de uma batina; o colarinho branco evidenciando a palidez de sua pele imaculada.

\- Finalmente Deus ouviu minhas preces. Vocês me atrasaram para a minha celebração da missa das seis, seus pecadores.

Michael riu do comentário e Frank, ao olhar naqueles belos olhos verdes, chegou à conclusão de que não tinha como não pensar que Gerard vestido de padre era a visão mais tentadora e propícia a algum pecado que ele veria em vida, mesmo que esse pensamento talvez fosse considerado uma blasfêmia.

Os dois se encararam por algum tempo, mas o menor desviou o olhar por sentir as bochechas esquentarem rapidamente. A parte racional de seu cérebro, que ele acreditava ter derretido pela visão de Gerard tão atraente, pareceu voltar a funcionar e fez com que suas pernas se movimentassem para levarem-no para longe do falso padre que com certeza corromperia qualquer alma se assim quisesse. Será que estava sendo castigado? Por que diabos Gerard tinha que aparecer tão absurdamente [i]gostoso[/i] em seu aniversário, logo depois de tê-lo beijado enquanto acreditava que estava dormindo?

[i]Controle seus hormônios adolescentes, Iero.[/i] Resmungou mentalmente assim que tentava agir o mais normalmente que conseguia ao andar pela rua ao lado dos dois Ways. Havia várias crianças correndo pela rua iluminada apenas pelos postes de luz, recém acionados pelo cair da noite, mas o pequeno mal conseguia prestar atenção nas decorações de [i]Halloween[/i] que tanto gostava; Gerard simplesmente não permitia. Aliás, o problema não era Gerard, mas seu braço que insistia em roçar acidentalmente contra o do menor enquanto os dois andavam pela calçada e tentavam desviar de alguns grupos de crianças. Toda vez que isso acontecia era como se ondas elétricas subissem pelo pescoço de Frank e dessem a ordem para seu cérebro de que deveria obrigá-lo a seqüestrar Gerard e levá-lo para um lugar extremamente escuro para que pudesse ganhar o presente que [i]realmente[/i] queria de aniversário.

\- Frank? Você está bem? – perguntou Michael ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas; olhava o menor que estava mais vermelho que o normal e um tanto suado. – Você parece... tenso.

Frank entreabriu os lábios, sentindo novamente as bochechas esquentarem por ser tão transparente aos olhos das outras pessoas, e pensou desesperadamente em alguma resposta que fosse convincente o bastante, mas Gerard o olhando atentamente não estava ajudando muito seu cérebro pervertido formular alguma resposta.

\- Eu... Eu estou bem—

-[i] Parabéns, Frankie![/i] – um coro de vozes animadas abafou a resposta do menor e os três olharam para frente para visualizarem borrões apressados vindo em suas direções. – Parabéns! Parabéns! Parabéns!

O pequeno sorriu ao se sentir abraçado ao mesmo tempo por Brian, Alicia, Matt e Bert. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o beijo estalado que a amiga lhe deu na bochecha e assim que os abriu novamente riu gostosamente por visualizar a fantasia de Bert que estava em sua frente com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Eu estou bêbado ou você é uma [i]abóbora[/i]? – perguntou entre risadas ao que o amigo de olhos azuis fez uma expressão triunfante. – Não, eu não estou bêbado! Deus, você é realmente uma abóbora!

\- Genial, não é mesmo? – disse Matt empolgado ao ter dificuldades para abraçar Bert pelo tamanho de sua fantasia enorme e alaranjada. – O melhor é o chapéu, veja! É o [i]cabinho[/i] da abóbora! É sensacional!

\- Se acalme, Matt, [i]cherry[/i], senão nós vamos achar que você quer o doce da abóbora daqui a pouco.

Frank riu alto e olhou Brian parado a seu lado com um sorriso cínico. O menor ficou maravilhado ao ver a fantasia do amigo e concluiu que nada combinaria mais com Brian do que um lenço vermelho amarrado no pescoço, uma agarrada regata listrada, boina e piteira. Aquela roupa transbordava completamente a personalidade do outro e Frank tinha absoluta certeza de que se Brian nascesse há alguns séculos atrás, com certeza seria um [i]acompanhante[/i] francês.

\- E você, Iero, vestido de [i]anjo[/i]? – Brian arqueou as sobrancelhas com um sorriso malicioso. – Está querendo convencer quem que você é puro e inocente?

Ao que Frank mostrou a língua, Alicia parou a seu lado com um sorriso torto e bateu seu tridente de plástico contra o chão enquanto olhava Brian com o queixo erguido.

\- Eu coloquei este anjo na Terra para levar as almas corrompidas para mim. Temos um pacto não é mesmo, Frankie?

O menor concordou rapidamente com a cabeça e segurou um sorrisinho ao olhar Michael de esguelha; o mais novo dos Way parecendo hipnotizado em Alicia que vestia um curto vestido vermelho. Ela tinha pequenos chifrinhos sobre a cabeça e seus longos cabelos negros caiam graciosamente contra seus ombros desnudos. Frank arqueou as sobrancelhas e prometeu a si mesmo mentalmente de forma maldosa de que Michael não ficaria em paz quando voltassem para a casa, havia gravado aquele olhar do mais novo dos Way para amiga para piadinhas posteriores.

\- Mas eu irei purificar este anjo e levá-lo para o céu com a Graça do bom Deus.

Os cinco viraram o rosto e encontraram Gerard sorrindo com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas; Frank repuxando o [i]piercing[/i] ao notar que havia uma pontada de malicia no que o outro havia dito. Brian deu seu costumeiro sorriso cínico e aproximou-se de Gerard para rodear seu pescoço com um dos braços.

\- Oh, padre, quer dizer que você vai nos salvar da tentação? – perguntou ao piscar os olhos azuis lentamente fingindo inocência. – Nos abençoará?

\- Livrá-los-ei de todo pecado que consome suas almas. – recitou Gerard ao juntar as palmas das mãos como se fingisse rezar. O grupo riu e ele sorriu fazendo um gesto para que eles prestassem atenção novamente no que iria dizer. – Para isso preciso que façam fila para receberem o corpo de Cristo!

O grupo se amontoou rapidamente e Gerard deu uma risada gostosa ao vê-los em fila para entrarem na brincadeira. Ele apalpou um dos bolsos de sua ‘batina’ e retirou um pacote de balas dali, abrindo-as para oferecê-las uma a uma a cada ‘pecador’. Ele prendeu um sorriso maior assim que chegou a vez de Frank e olhou-o nos olhos longamente assim que ele se aproximava; seu coração acelerando pelo menor ficar muito mais perto do que esperava. O pequeno deu um pequeno sorrisinho e lentamente entreabriu os lábios avermelhados bem feitos, formando um perfeito ‘o’ com a boca. Gerard prendeu a respiração observando aquele anjo [i]tão tentador[/i] fechar os olhos esverdeados para inclinar-se sobre ele, esperando sua [i]hóstia[/i].

O garoto respirou fundo, tentando controlar a onda de calor que repentinamente subiu por sua nuca fazendo com que a roupa que vestisse se tornasse quente demais. Segurou a bala entre o dedo indicador e o polegar e lentamente aproximou-os dos lábios que tanto desejava; hipnotizados como eles poderiam parecer tão rosados mesmo com pouca luminosidade. Quando estava perto o suficiente, Frank lentamente roçou a língua em seus dedos pegando a bala sensualmente para levá-la até dentro da boca; abrindo os olhos em seguida para dar um sorriso inocente.

\- Benção, padre. – Frank sussurrou baixinho, repuxando o [i]piercing[/i] ao notar o olhar felino que Gerard lhe dava. – Espero que você consiga me livrar de todo o mal.

\- Eu ia desejar feliz aniversário, mas acho que vou te atrapalhar.

Frank virou o rosto rapidamente ao reconhecer aquela voz e visualizou Nathan parado a alguns passos de distância com uma expressão um tanto quanto ameaçadora em direção a Gerard. Esta cena não pareceria assustadora se o garoto não estivesse com uma pesada maquiagem ao redor dos olhos e sangue falso espalhado pela camiseta preta rasgada, então Frank deu um pequeno sorriso amarelo sem saber realmente como agir. Mesmo que não quisesse sair de perto de Gerard, não achava certo ignorar Nathan que sempre tinha sido tão doce e delicado consigo.

O pequeno deu um suspiro profundo e a contragosto virou o corpo para se afastar de Gerard, caminhando em direção ao garoto loiro que o encarava fixamente. Aceitou o abraço que lhe era oferecido e não reparou o sorriso triunfante que o outro exibia para Gerard enquanto o abraçava; tampouco a expressão sentida que Gerard exibiu enquanto os observava abraçados. Ao ouvir o sussurro de Nathan em seu ouvido para lhe desejar os parabéns, Frank se sentiu mais uma vez confuso em relação aos fatos que aconteciam. Ele e Gerard estavam muito mais próximos e o mais velho estava demonstrando o interesse que tinha por si, mas e se estivesse se iludindo novamente? Valia a pena dispensar um [i]amor seguro[/i] por um tão [i]instável[/i]?

\- Culpe Ville pelo atraso! – a voz de Quinn quebrou o silêncio constrangedor que se instalou no grupo e eles se viraram para visualizar o loiro de cara fechada. – Ele estava jogando aquele maldito vídeo-game e não estava pronto quando eu passei na casa dele para virmos.

Gerard virou o rosto para os amigos e ao vê-los não conseguiu conter em sua garganta a gargalhada genuína que escapou por seus lábios finos. Podia estar se sentindo um estúpido por ter sido lento o suficiente para perder Frank para um garoto qualquer, mas os seus dois melhores amigos estavam hilários em suas fantasias. Quinn estava de [i]Mário[/i] e Ville de [i]Luigi[/i]. Tudo bem que o amigo loiro estava com uma regata vermelha invés da camiseta pólo que o personagem usava, mas ver Ville com sua costumeira expressão entediada com um bigode e chapéu verde melhoraria seu humor até no meio de uma guerra.

\- Do que é que você está rindo, Gerard? – perguntou Quinn mal-humorado, empurrando Gerard levemente de forma irritadiça. – Não é porque você está de padre, que eu não posso jogar um cano verde bem no meio da sua cara, ok?

\- Acho que sua fantasia está errada, Quinn. – disse Bert, interrompendo outra gargalhada de Gerard. – Você deveria ter vindo de Princesa e não de Mário.

\- Se resuma a sua insignificância, abóbora. – O loiro respondeu entre dentes ao virar o rosto para o garoto de olhos azuis; o grupo explodindo em risadas.

\- Certo, todos nós sabemos que esta briga será infinita. – Brian revirou os olhos, colocando as mãos na cintura ao olhar os amigos risonhos. – Quero meus doces, não me vesti assim por nada.

O grupo fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e iniciaram sua caminhada animada pela calçada. Brian aproveitou a distração dos amigos e se aproximou sorrateiramente de Gerard, que assistia sorrindo a mais uma sessão de resmungos de Quinn por Bert ter o deixado irritado, e tocou seu braço suavemente para fazer com que o mais alto o olhasse. Deu um sorriso, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas ao observar Frank caminhando lado a lado com Nathan mais a frente, voltando a olhar nos olhos verdes que o miravam desconfiados.

\- Relaxe, [i]cherry[/i], só vim ter uma conversa rápida com você. – Brian deu seu costumeiro sorriso cínico e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao continuar. – Não sei exatamente o que acontece entre você e o Frank, mas dá para notar [i]nitidamente[/i] que vocês dois são estúpidos demais para ficarem juntos sem um empurrãozinho.

Gerard arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se pego de surpresa pelas palavras do outro e coçou a nuca de forma sem graça. Desviou o olhar para o céu escuro, tentando ignorar os avisos que seu cérebro mandava lhe dizendo para não aceitar o tal [i]empurrãozinho[/i] que Brian lhe oferecia. Tinha consciência de que a idéia de gostar de um garoto ainda lhe causava certo [i]pânico[/i], mas estava obstinado a pelo menos tentar se conhecer melhor e dar uma chance aos desejos que se tornavam cada vez mais fortes quando via Frank. Se não gostasse pelo menos teria certeza porque tinha tentado, não agüentava mais viver com dúvidas.

\- E não faço isso de graça. – Gerard voltou a olhar Brian e este agora exibia uma expressão contrariada. – Só não consigo ver Frank, um de meus melhores amigos e tão absurdamente lindo, ao lado daquela toupeira oxigenada do Nathan.

O mais alto prendeu uma risada e arqueou as sobrancelhas, exibindo um sorriso convencido. E Brian revirou os olhos azuis, fazendo uma expressão entediada com a reação de Gerard.

\- Desinfle este ego, Way, não é porque estou te ajudando que acho que você seja o último grão de café da [i]Starbucks[/i]. Só quero ver o meu amigo feliz.

Gerard assistiu Brian adiantar os passos e sussurrar algo no ouvido de Alicia ao passar por ela, chegando até Frank e Nathan andando mais a frente para rodear a cintura do menor com um sorriso.

\- Nathan, você não se importaria se eu roubar o aniversariante não é mesmo? – disse com um de seus melhores sorrisos. – Depois eu o devolvo para você em segurança, combinado?

Nathan sorriu fazendo um gesto positivo com a cabeça; ingênuo por não perceber que estava caindo direitinho em um plano. Alicia logo se adiantou para ficar ao lado do loiro antes de lançar um olhar significativo para Gerard, iniciando uma conversa com Nathan rapidamente. Brian segurou na mão de Frank, que estava visivelmente confuso, e trouxe-o para perto de Gerard; olhando-o de forma séria.

\- Não me cause arrependimentos, Way. – sussurrou, parando ao lado de Quinn e Ville que encaravam a cena de forma curiosa. – E vocês dois, Luigi e Mario, me dêem cobertura. Aquela loira burra não pode perceber que os dois sumiram, certo?

\- Mas o que está acontecendo—

Gerard respirou fundo, envolvendo a mão de Frank rapidamente para puxá-lo para longe. Sentia o coração aos pulos, porque teria um momento a sós com o garoto, mas precisava permanecer calmo para não estragar o curto momento que tinha para tentar se desculpar com o menor. E, além disso, precisava pensar para onde iriam caso Nathan notasse que Frank não estava ali. Não que se importasse muito com o fato, mas não queria que um escândalo acontecesse no meio da rua, pois afinal de contas era aniversário de seu pequeno anjo e quanto mais longe ficassem distante de confusões melhor.

Os dois andaram rapidamente pela rua abarrotada de crianças e Gerard se sentiu muito mais tranqüilo por perceber que Frank não parecia contrariado ao ser puxado para longe dos amigos, mas sim curioso. O maior tentava pensar em onde poderia levá-lo sem que houvesse uma multidão de pessoas fantasiadas, mas concluiu com um resmungo contrariado de que a maior parte dos locais abertos estavam cheios, pois o [i]Halloween[/i] era considerado uma tradição para a maior parte das famílias Americanas.

\- Gerard, para onde é que você está me levando? – Frank perguntou incerto, observando as pessoas passarem por eles como um borrão. – Aliás, o que está acontecendo?

Gerard não respondeu e virou a esquina rapidamente, agradecendo aos céus por ali ser uma avenida movimentada sem muitas casas ou crianças. Ele diminuiu os passos e largou a mão de Frank para se virar lentamente, ficando de frente para o outro. Observou os belos orbes cor de avelã o fitando com expectativa e respirou fundo, tentando organizar os pensamentos confusos que povoavam sua mente.

Sentia medo, muito medo de dizer o que sentia; as palavras pareciam fúteis diante da força dos sentimentos que queria demonstrar por elas. Tentava achar explicações ao olhar para aquele garoto de rosto anguloso, mas tão delicado e a resposta para o porquê de amá-lo tanto parecia mais e mais distante. E tentar expor todo aquele turbilhão de questionamentos e sensações que o dominavam quando o via parecia assustador. Era agoniante para si, que sempre tinha a resposta para tudo, não ter [i]aquela[/i] resposta; a mais importante. Por que simplesmente não conseguia explicar a imensidão de sua devoção por aquele pequeno ser caído do céu? Era provável que Frank o tivesse visto apenas como uma paixão adolescente passageira, nada mais do que isso, e por que para si tinha sido diferente? Seu coração não estava preparado para a rejeição de seu anjo, mas não agüentava mais se sentir sufocado em dúvidas quando o via.

\- Desculpe te assustar desse jeito. – sussurrou ao olhá-lo fixamente nos olhos. – A idéia maluca foi do Brian, mas devo confessar que me odiaria se não a aceitasse.

Frank o encarou em silêncio e deu um pequeno sorriso tímido, concordando de leve com ma cabeça. O maior respirou profundamente e apalpou o bolso da batina para retirar um pequeno embrulho avermelhado, estendendo-a em seguida para o garoto a sua frente.

\- Feliz aniversário, Frankie. – Gerard deu um sorriso e se controlou para não dizer de que era a segunda vez que lhe desejava isso naquele dia, permanecendo em silêncio. Observou o pequeno pegar o embrulho de forma curiosa para abri-lo. – Espero que você goste.

O outro retirou um pequeno par de luvinhas com ossos pintados onde os dedos ficariam e abriu um sorriso estonteante, voltando a olhar Gerard; seus olhos aveludados brilhando de forma infantil.

\- Gostei sim, obrigado, Gerard. – disse e no minuto seguinte já estava com o presente enfeitando as mãos amorenadas; observando-as conforme mexia os dedinhos. – São lindas.

O silêncio tomou conta dos dois garotos e Gerard mordeu a parte interna na boca, se amaldiçoando por não ter coragem o suficiente para dizer tudo o que gostaria.

\- Eu acho melhor nós voltarmos... – sussurrou o menor parecendo constrangido pelo silêncio. – Quero realmente conseguir alguns doces, é a melhor parte do [i]Halloween[/i].

Frank voltou a erguer o olhar e notou que Gerard permanecia o olhando fixamente; um estranho frio no estômago o acometendo assim que o maior se moveu para se aproximar. Seu coração pareceu parar de bater assim que a mão pálida agarrou seu braço para puxá-lo mais para perto e lábios finos pressionaram-se contra os seus com urgência; dedos esguios enrolando-se contra seus fios da nuca. Um suspiro escapou contra os lábios que tanto sentia falta e suas mãos tremulas agarraram as laterais da roupa de Gerard para puxá-lo contra seu corpo, como se quisessem se certificar de que aquilo não era um sonho.

Timidamente entreabriu os lábios, sentindo como se todo seu corpo necessitasse daquele contato como o ser humano precisa de oxigênio para continuar vivo. E quando sentiu a língua quente de Gerard enroscando-se contra a sua, temeu que suas pernas não suportassem mais mantê-lo de pé. Seu coração bateu acelerado contra o peito e ele forçou-se a quebrar o beijo, abrindo os olhos para olhar tristemente aqueles olhos esverdeados que amava tão de perto.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso, Gerard. – sussurrou de forma magoada, tentando-se se afastar sem sucesso do maior que o segurava firmemente. – Me deixa ir.

\- Por quê? – o outro respondeu ao olhá-lo intensamente nos olhos, via como eles pareciam sofrer pela quebra de contato. – Por que deveria te deixar ir?

\- Não quero mais sofrer como eu sofri por você. – Frank levou as mãos até o rosto, escondendo-o para tentar controlar as lágrimas que começavam a invadir seus olhos. – Não posso me entregar dessa forma de novo, não sem ter [i]certeza[/i] de que você realmente quer. E não adianta apenas palavras ou um beijo roubado no meio da noite... – o pequeno voltou a erguer o rosto, finalmente permitindo que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto bonito. – Quero que você me mostre quem você realmente é. Sem mascaras, sem barreiras e sem arrependimentos. Quero você por inteiro e não em pedaços.

Gerard concordou com a cabeça e olhou para o chão enquanto lentamente deixava seu anjo ir embora. Sabia que ele estava certo e por mais que doesse vê-lo partir mais uma vez, pelo menos era correspondido.

E ao observar de relance as asas que Frank usava virando a esquina, teve a resposta que tanto almejava e que precisava para se permitir envolver completamente:

Frank também o amava.


	34. I've Lost My Fear Of Falling

O sol brilhava de forma preguiçosa no límpido céu azul. A temperatura permanecia amena e uma leve brisa agitava as árvores, fazendo com que a estadia no pátio fosse extremamente agradável para os jovens que andavam alegremente entre os jardins do Colégio na hora do intervalo. Aquela manhã transmitia tranqüilidade e risadas espalhavam-se pelo ar, transformando aqueles poucos minutos de descanso em um momento de paz para a alma de cada ser humano ali presente.

Os bancos de mármore estavam quase todos ocupados, mas Gerard conseguiu por um milagre encontrar um livre próximo a quadra. Acomodou-se com um suspiro cansado e colocou a pasta preta em que guardava os desenhos de sua autoria sobre o mesmo, sentando-se em seguida. Sentia-se terrivelmente desgastado com as aulas, já que havia perdido várias matérias no período em que tinha faltado ao colégio, e as apostilas em sua mochila pareciam muito mais pesadas do que realmente eram. Dava-lhe um desanimo inexplicável só de pensar na quantidade de anotações que teria que copiar de Ville e quantos trabalhos que teria que fazer caso quisesse passar de ano para entrar em sua tão sonhada Faculdade de Artes Visuais.

O garoto suspirou e coçou os olhos esverdeados com as pontas dos dedos de forma preguiçosa. Além de ter que estudar assiduamente, pois já estava no último semestre de seu terceiro ano, tinha que terminar cerca de dez desenhos em dois dias. Não faltava inspiração, é claro, mas sua atenção estava ligeiramente comprometida desde que havia beijado Frank e descoberto que seu pequeno anjo compartilhava o mesmo sentimento que nutria no peito – e havia ignorado por muito tempo – desde a primeira vez que havia colocado os olhos em sua figura de baixa estatura e incríveis olhos amendoados.

A cena parecia se repetir lentamente em sua mente e por mais que ainda estivesse inseguro perante tantas informações novas, sentia-se incrivelmente vivo. Era como se as cores voltassem a aparecer perante a sua visão preto e branca cultivada desde que Elena havia morrido. Ainda se sentia amedrontado com a força de seus próprios sentimentos, mas havia prometido a si mesmo de que nunca mais se permitiria petrificar por este sentimento. Principalmente agora que tinha de provar o amor que incontestavelmente sentia pelo garoto mais encantador que tivera a chance de conhecer.

Ergueu o rosto lentamente e sorriu ao visualizar mais ao longe o irmão caminhando com um enorme sorriso ao lado de Alicia que parecia tagarelar sem pausas. Estava orgulhoso do caçula por finalmente ter tido a coragem de se aproximar da garota que tanto amava, quando que iria imaginar que seu pequeno irmãozinho seria mais corajoso que a si mesmo? Mais atrás vinham Matt e Ville conversando e Bert fazendo caretas conforme ouvia a conversa empolgada de Brian, Quinn e Frank. Gerard sorriu para o grupo ao longe, pensando o quanto aquela cena pareceria estranha a seus olhos no começo do ano. Tudo havia mudado, mas sentia-se tão feliz agora que as compreendia que se sentia leve como a brisa que açoitava seus fios negros.

Eles se sentaram ao lado oposto em que o garoto estava e Gerard mordiscou o lábio inferior de forma sorridente ao curvar-se sobre a pasta negra sobre o banco para abri-la. Retirou algumas folhas de papel [i]Canson[/i] e cruzou a perna sobre a outra como apoio, utilizando o lápis estrategicamente posicionado em seu bolso. Aquela era uma oportunidade perfeita de desenhar Frank sem que o mesmo soubesse e sem que corresse o risco de agarrá-lo no meio da noite, pois estavam próximos demais.

Os olhos verdes focaram atentamente o menor e observaram de forma minuciosa a expressão doce que Frank fazia enquanto via Bert e Quinn discutindo mais uma vez. Suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente arqueadas e seus lábios bem feitos estavam curvados delicadamente para cima, formando um pequeno sorriso bem humorado. Seus olhos expressivos estavam mais brilhantes que o normal – Gerard não sabia se era pelo reflexo dos fracos raios de sol ou por algum outro motivo – e um tanto quanto estreitos por não estar acostumado com a excessiva claridade. E os fios castanho escuros de sua franja longa caiam graciosamente por sua testa e moldavam seu rosto bonito; algumas mechas agitando-se conforme a brisa o atingia.

Rapidamente o grafite rabiscou a superfície esbranquiçada do papel, formando a silhueta de seu belo anjo. Gerard tinha que ser rápido para desenhá-lo naquela posição relaxada, pois a qualquer momento o garoto poderia mudar de posição fazendo com que ele perdesse o desenho por completo; sua mão se movendo rapidamente com o lápis entre os dedos. Este era o problema de desenhar observando pessoas que não sabiam que estavam sendo desenhadas, uma leve mudança de posição e tudo estaria arruinado.

Pouco a pouco Frank foi dando vida àquele papel, antes, tão insignificante. O brilho de seus olhos, mesmo ainda sem colorir, parecia real e seu sorriso era quase que insuportavelmente contagiante a quem olhasse. Seus braços apoiados ao lado do corpo com o [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho escondendo o colorido de suas tatuagens foram criando forma e Gerard se sentiu orgulhoso por conseguir retratar em seu desenho a inocência que o menor transmitia mesmo depois de tantos acontecimentos ruins em sua vida. Era exatamente isso que o encantava em Frank: o quanto ele parecia ser puro, mesmo com tanta maldade no mundo.

\- Finalmente te achei! – braços femininos o envolveram por trás para abraçá-lo com força e Gerard sentiu o hálito doce de Eliza contra seu ouvido. – Você tem sido um namorado bem ausente, Gerard. Como você pode me largar por aí?

Gerard revirou os olhos, sentindo o estômago revirar com o timbre meloso que Eliza usara ao falar. Tentou ignorar o que a garota havia dito e apenas deu um sorriso amarelo, balançando os ombros como se – falsamente – quisesse se desculpar. A loira soltou-o lentamente para dar a volta no banco, parando em sua frente com um sorriso. Ao notar o namorado ocupado e desenhando, curvou o corpo para ver do que se tratava e fez uma expressão que misturava surpresa com desgosto.

\- Por que diabos você está desenhando aquele orfãozinho? – perguntou um tanto quanto alterada. Não era a primeira vez que notava a forma [i]diferente[/i] que Gerard tratava aquele garoto. – Além de estar gastando papel, você está perdendo tempo de novo com toda essa baboseira de Arte. O que é que aconteceu com você nesse tempo todo, ficou louco?

Gerard ergueu o rosto, olhando Eliza de forma cortante. Afastou o desenho do alcance da garota e guardou-o na pasta ainda sem quebrar o contato visual. Sentia uma imensa vontade de dizer o quanto ela lhe causava enjôo, mas sabia que precisava ter cautela. Eliza não era do tipo de garota que aceitaria facilmente o fato do namorado ter se apaixonado por um garoto e não demoraria muito tempo para que Donna descobrisse; o que seria uma catástrofe.

\- É um projeto. – respondeu baixo, controlando ao máximo a vontade que tinha de obrigá-la a se retratar pelo que tinha dito anteriormente sobre Frank. – Preciso de nota em Artes. – mentiu.

\- Artes? – Eliza repetiu com desdém. – E quem se importa se não vai passar em Artes, Gerard? [i]Harvard[/i] não dá a mínima para isso.

O garoto se levantou e segurou a pasta com firmeza, tentando ignorar o sangue que subia rápido demais para sua cabeça; fazendo com que suas bochechas se avermelhassem em raiva. Antes de responder, respirou profundamente algumas vezes e deu um sorriso forçado à namorada que o olhava de forma desconfiada por sua reação tão explosiva.

\- Eu preciso ir conversar com o professor Patrick. Depois nos falamos.

Gerard afastou-se da garota loira, mas ela o seguiu, parando em sua frente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Se você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, Gerard, fique ciente de que eu saberei uma hora ou outra. – Eliza sussurrou, envolvendo o pescoço do mais alto rapidamente. Lhe deu um sorriso forçadamente doce e levou os lábios pintados de um rosa enjoativo até o ouvido de Gerard. – É melhor você pensar bem no que está fazendo, ainda dá tempo para nós dois voltarmos a ser o casal perfeito desde colégio.

O garoto teve vontade de gritar assim que os lábios de Eliza selaram os seus; os olhos verdes acompanhando de forma enjoada o trajeto que ela fazia até as amigas que a esperavam mais a frente. Sabia que tudo o que ela havia lhe dito era verdade, mas não ficaria amedrontado com as ameaças de uma garota mimada qualquer. Deveria continuar discreto, evitando qualquer tipo de demonstração publica do quanto estava apaixonado por Frank; seria perigoso demais.

Suspirou, tentando dissipar a irritação que sentia dentro si. Não deveria deixar que Eliza acabasse com seus planos ou com a felicidade que sentia no momento, pois era exatamente isso que ela queria. E mesmo que o maço de cigarros em seu bolso parecesse muito convidativo, tinha que se manter neutro já que não queria ser expulso por não saber controlar o próprio gênio explosivo. Quem sabe agora não seria um ótimo momento para desenvolver os genes que o irmão mais novo tinha de paciência e tranqüilidade?

Uma risada sarcástica escapou dos lábios finos de Gerard e ele segurou a pasta preta firmemente, caminhando pelo jardim em direção a porta dupla que permanecia aberta por ainda ser o horário do intervalo. Soava hilário para si mesmo tentar ser tão compreensivo quanto Michael, mas como seus cigarros não eram uma opção válida para o descarrego de sua irritação deveria engolir a vontade que tinha de mandar Eliza e todas suas amigas [i]cheerdleaders[/i] á merda. Por um momento o garoto desejou ser pobre, feio e sem dentes, pois talvez assim a namorada e sua família insuportável não o considerariam um [i]bom partido[/i], mas sim digno de pena; o que o deixaria livre da presença impertinente da loira.

Os corredores estavam vazios e Gerard não teve dificuldade para chegar à sala dos professores. Por algum motivo sentiu-se nervoso ao bater algumas vezes o punho contra a porta dupla de madeira excessivamente polida; não sabia qual seria a reação do professor ao ver os desenhos que havia feito. Já fazia muito tempo e temia ter perdido a prática e a oportunidade de ter suas obras em uma exposição; o que lhe abrira muitas portas para o mundo da Arte.

Em alguns segundos, que lhe pareceram passar como horas, a porta foi aberta e uma senhora de óculos de aro marrom grosso apareceu; olhando-o de forma séria.

\- Posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou com sua voz extremamente esganiçada. – O senhor está ciente de que é proibida a entrada de alunos na sala dos professores?

\- Sim. – Gerard respondeu de forma entediada. – Mas eu não estava tentando [i]entrar[/i] na sala, mas sim aguardando aqui fora para ser atendido.

\- Se o senhor tiver alguma dúvida, os professores a retirarão em sala de aula. No momento, não é permitida a entrada de alunos neste local.

\- Eu não quero entrar, senhora. – O garoto já estava ficando impaciente e tentou contar até dez para permanecer, no mínimo, educado. – Gostaria de falar com o professor Patrick, ele me encarregou de um projeto paralelo e eu preciso lhe entregar o material requisitado. Não é um assunto para ser tratado em aula.

A senhora pareceu não acreditar no que Gerard dizia e a contragosto fechou a porta. Por alguns segundos o garoto pensou que ela não voltaria mais e que ficaria ali parado como um idiota esperando que o professor aparecesse, mas minutos depois a estatura alta e esguia de Patrick apareceu pela porta dupla; sua expressão levemente intrigada por vê-lo.

\- Posso ajudá-lo, senhor Way?

\- Espero que ainda dê tempo de eu participar da exposição que o senhor me disse a mais ou menos um mês e meio atrás. – Gerard parecia afoito e indicou a pasta que segurava com um gesto com a cabeça. – Eu tenho alguns desenhos prontos caso o senhor queira ver.

Patrick pareceu surpreso e estendeu a mão para pegar as folhas que o aluno segurava. Nos primeiros desenhos o traço parecia ser tímido, mas nos últimos estavam fortes e marcados; todos eles retratando uma mesma pessoa que ele reconheceu sendo o novato do primeiro ano chamado Frank. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, focando o olhar nos olhos verdes que o olhavam com expectativa.

\- O que o levou a esta tão tardia decisão, senhor Way? – perguntou verdadeiramente interessado.

Gerard respirou fundo e cruzou os braços contra o peito ao desviar o olhar. Tinha passado por tantas coisas no último mês que não sabia em que ponto as mudanças tiveram inicio dentro dele; algumas ainda um tanto quanto difíceis de ele mesmo compreender. Na verdade, finalmente tinha deixado quem realmente era aparecer mesmo que pelo caminho mais difícil. Tinha consciência de sua própria sorte, pois não era todo dia que um garoto como ele saia sem grandes seqüelas do mundo em que quase havia caído de cabeça. Por pouco não havia se tornado um viciado e jogado fora toda a vida que tinha traçado para si, sem falar que poderia ter morrido se continuasse a se destruir daquela forma.

A resposta para aquela pergunta era deverás obvia, mas ainda não tinha tido a coragem de dizer em voz alta de que havia sido [i]salvo[/i] pelo sentimento que havia repudiado por tantos anos: o amor.

\- Eu mudei de idéia. – respondeu após longos minutos; ainda não olhava nos olhos do professor. – Pensei melhor e vi que quero realmente fazer Artes Visuais quando terminar este ano. E seria uma ótima oportunidade esta exposição para mim. Não só artisticamente, mas psicologicamente também. A arte me dá forças para enfrentar o mundo e a mim mesmo, e é exatamente isso que eu preciso agora.

Patrick voltou a olhar os desenhos e mesmo que já admirasse os trabalhos de seu melhor aluno, ao observá-los por uma perspectiva diferente percebeu que nunca havia prestado real atenção neles; como eram detalhistas e repletos de sentimento. Era como se estivesse vendo, diante de seus olhos naquele papel sem vida, a alma do pequeno garoto delicado do primeiro ano. Não sabia o que diabos havia acontecido com Gerard para fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas estava feliz por ter descoberto um artista como ele.

\- A exposição é daqui dois dias. – o professor sorriu ao visualizar os olhos verdes de Gerard se arregalando em surpresa. – Será um prazer ter seus trabalhos expostos. Fico feliz que você tenha aberto os olhos a tempo.

Gerard sorriu; seus dentes pequeninos aparecendo entre seus lábios finos esticados em uma delicada curva para cima. Ele pegou os desenhos que lhe eram estendidos de volta e sentiu novamente seu corpo todo sendo tomado por uma extrema felicidade; como a muito não sentia.

\- Muito obrigada, senhor. – disse ao olhá-lo de forma agradecida. – O senhor não irá se arrepender de ter me dado esta oportunidade.

O professor sorriu, sentindo-se contagiado pela felicidade de Gerard. Observou-o virar as costas, mas algo preso em sua garganta fez com que o aluno parasse no meio do caminho e se virasse para olhá-lo.

\- Este garoto sabe o quanto você o ama?

Gerard pareceu surpreso com a pergunta tão direta e ficou parado na metade do corredor em silêncio por alguns segundos; os olhos verdes arregalados. Pensou em dizer que não havia ouvido direito o que o professor havia lhe dito, mas sua expressão de choque evidenciava que [i]sim[/i], tinha ouvido claramente aquela pergunta tão complicada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fácil de ser respondida.

\- Não. – respondeu quase em um sussurro. – Presumo que não.

Patrick deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça negativamente ao virar o corpo para adentrar novamente na sala dos professores. Antes de fechar a porta deu uma última olhada para o aluno, que ainda permanecia surpreso na metade do corredor.

\- Eu acho que ele tem o direito de saber, me admira muito saber que o senhor ainda não lhe contou algo tão óbvio. – o professor fez um leve gesto com a cabeça – Tenha um bom dia, senhor Way.

Gerard mordeu a parte interna da boca e respirou profundamente ao assistir a porta dupla de madeira se fechando. Talvez o professor estivesse certo.

Estava na hora de Frank saber que o amava.

[b]x-x[/b]

Frank sentiu o coração acelerar ao que duas mãos tamparam seus olhos. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior com força e levou as próprias mãos até as que ocultavam sua visão, instantaneamente perdendo o sorriso que antes exibia de forma ansiosa. Em alguns segundos estava novamente enxergando e Nathan sorria agachado em sua frente para olhá-lo de perto. Sentiu-se tolo. Desde quando Gerard faria algo desse tipo consigo, por que ainda se iludia tanto?

\- Como é que você está, Frankie? – o loiro perguntou, finalmente sentando-se na grama. – Feliz com sua enorme quantidade de doces?

O menor forçou um sorriso e balançou a cabeça positivamente ao encarar os olhos azuis do garoto a sua frente que sempre fora tão gentil. Era um mistério o porquê de não ter se apaixonado por Nathan e por mais amoroso que ele fosse consigo, não o fazia se sentir como nos breves minutos conturbados que tinha com Gerard. Seu coração não disparava e muito menos sentia a necessidade de tê-lo a seu lado o tempo todo. Havia se iludido ao acreditar que esqueceria Gerard com outra pessoa, não conseguia se entregar por completo. Era como se um cadeado acorrentasse seu coração, fazendo com que ele ficasse preso ao amor que sentia pelo dono dos belos olhos verdes indecifráveis.

\- Por que é que você está tão quieto? – Nathan perguntou e ergueu uma das mãos para acariciar a bochecha de Frank com o polegar. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Frank suspirou, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Não suportava mais enganar alguém que era tão atencioso e parecia se importar tanto com seu bem estar; era errado iludir alguém. Sabia muito bem o quanto doía acreditar ser amado, mas perceber algum tempo depois que o fato não passava de mera ilusão. Mesmo que seu amor nunca fosse correspondido, não iria mais alimentar as esperanças que Nathan tinha sobre si; estava na hora de tomar uma atitude.

\- Nós precisamos conversar, Nathan. – disse de forma resignada. Observou os amigos em volta rindo animadamente e estendeu a mão para pegar a do loiro. – Podemos sair daqui?

Nathan assentiu e os dois se levantaram, caminhando em silêncio lado a lado para uma das árvores mais afastadas localizadas atrás da quadra. Ao pararem frente a frente, o garoto loiro se adiantou para tentar selar os lábios do menor, mas este virou o rosto delicadamente.

\- O que é que está acontecendo? – Nathan perguntou parecendo preocupado com a recusa do outro. – O que houve, Frank?

\- Eu não posso mais iludir você, Nat. – Frank respirou fundo, voltando a virar o rosto para olhar profundamente nos olhos azuis que perderam o brilho ao ouvi-lo. – Eu tentei realmente corresponder tudo o que você sente por mim enquanto estávamos juntos, mas percebi que foi um erro. É melhor nós pararmos por aqui antes que eu te machuque mais.

O loiro encarou o menor longamente, virando o rosto para o lado contrário ao cruzar os braços com força contra o peito. Frank esperava que ele ficasse dessa forma, então permaneceu quieto esperando que o outro lhe respondesse.

\- É por causa dele, não é? – Nathan disse entre dentes, voltando a encarar Frank; agora com uma expressão raivosa. – Você não vai ficar comigo por causa daquele [i]drogadinho[/i], não é mesmo?

Frank arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a repentina onda de ódio que emanou dos olhos azuis que o encaravam e em seguida sentiu as bochechas corarem de raiva. Como é que Nathan podia se dirigir a Gerard daquela forma?

\- Não sei quem é o [i]drogadinho[/i] que você está se referindo, Nathan. Não conheço ninguém que se encaixe nesse rótulo.

Nathan deu uma risada sarcástica e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Você acha que eu sou idiota, Frankie? Você acha que eu não vejo seus olhares para ele ou que eu não percebi o sumiço de vocês dois ontem? – O loiro se aproximou e segurou firmemente o braço do menor ao olhá-lo de perto de forma irritada – Eu não sou estúpido. Mas achei que esse seu amorzinho platônico iria acabar logo. Pelo o que eu vejo você está se deixando enganar por um mimadinho qualquer que só quer foder por diversão com o primeiro que acreditar na história inventada de pobre garoto triste.

Frank soltou o próprio braço com força, olhando Nathan com raiva. Sentia vontade de socá-lo, mas sabia que não valeria à pena. Mais uma vez havia sido enganado por uma pessoa que pensava que conhecia, mas era um completo estranho.

\- Eu não tenho que ficar aqui discutindo com você. Já te disse tudo o que queria.

O menor saiu andando pelo jardim, mas o loiro voltou a segurá-lo pelo braço. Um pequeno alvoroço se formou assim que o sinal do término do intervalo tocou e Frank soltou-se novamente do aperto, ainda mais nervoso.

\- Não me segura. – sibilou entre dentes. – Não me faça realmente odiar você.

Frank voltou a andar e se perdeu entre o grupo de alunos que iam tagarelando em direção a sala. Mesmo que estivesse repugnando Nathan sobre o que ele havia dito, algo dentro de si lhe dizia que talvez ele estivesse certo.

Será que era apenas um brinquedo para Gerard?

**x-x**

Gerard analisou a estante com DVDs à sua frente de forma pensativa. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, já tinha assistidos a todos os títulos da sessão de terror. E, definitivamente, não iria à outra locadora, pois o tempo livre que tinha estava extremamente escasso já que a exposição seria na noite seguinte. Precisava de algum filme que o distraísse e o deixasse mais calmo. Da forma com que seus nervos estavam, os últimos dois desenhos que precisavam ser finalizados não passariam de meros rabiscos mal feitos.

Caminhou lentamente por entre as estantes e colocou as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça [i]jeans[/i] de forma resignada. A sessão de filmes de comédia romântica era extensa, mas mesmo que estivesse apaixonado não teria paciência para ver um filme água com açúcar até o final. Comédia não era bem o seu estilo e suspense, [i]sem terror[/i], era obsoleto. Havia a sessão de desenhos da [i]Disney[/i]... Gerard revirou os olhos para si mesmo e se adiantou para a estante, pegando sem qualquer tipo de dúvida a melhor animação de [i]stop motion[/i] de todos os tempos: [i]The Nightmare Before Christmas[/i].

E daí que tinha dezoito anos e estava prestes a entrar em uma faculdade? Um bom e velho desenho faria com que se divertisse, entrasse em contato com sua infância e se distraísse; o que era exatamente o que precisava. Sorriu, segurando a capinha do filme firmemente ao decidir que era seu filme escolhido da noite. Adiantou-se pelos corredores e diminuiu o passo ao ver a minúscula sessão reservada que se estendia por um pequeno corredor com uma placa: [i]Proibida a entrada de menores de dezoito anos.[/i] Arqueou a sobrancelha, ali seria a sessão erótica da locadora?

Uma estranha curiosidade tomou conta de Gerard assim que ele adiantou os passos para entrar na sessão sem ser percebido. Haviam três paredes dedicadas a filmes eróticos e o garoto fez uma careta com as capas explicitas e exibicionistas; em poucos segundos sabendo que não tinha sido uma boa idéia entrar ali. Virou o corpo para a saída, mas estancou no mesmo lugar ao ver a placa sobre uma das paredes: [i]Gay[/i].

Sentiu as bochechas corarem ao se aproximar dos títulos, observando-os constrangido por um momento. Mais uma vez várias perguntas surgiram em sua mente pelas dúvidas que sentia em relação ao sexo entre dois homens; sabia que havia penetração, mas não sabia [i]exatamente[/i] como dois caras evoluíam os toques até finalmente chegarem ao ponto de terem uma relação sexual. A experiência que tinha com garotas se resumia a Eliza e ao comparar o que tinha feito com a namorada com o beijo mais [i]intenso[/i] que tinha tido com Frank na festa, notou que haviam diferenças gritantes. Diferenças que o deixava extremamente inseguro sobre o que fazer.

Estendeu uma das mãos e pegou um dos títulos, mordendo a parte inferior da boca. Agora que já tinha “escolhido” o filme, deveria sair o mais rápido possível dali.

\- Gerard?

Mas era tarde demais.

Gerard arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto para visualizar Quinn, que o encarava da mesma forma. Os amigos se encararam por longos minutos em silêncio e o moreno disfarçou o título, se amaldiçoando por não arrumar uma desculpa plausível para explicar o porquê de estar parado e olhando fixamente para a prateleira de filmes gays da locadora.

Quinn deu um sorriso torto e revirou os olhos, se aproximando de um de seus melhores amigos para socá-lo de leve no braço.

\- Gerard, não precisa entrar em pânico desse jeito, não é como se eu não soubesse que você e aquele tal de Iero têm algum tipo de atração fatal... – o loiro deu um sorriso amigável e riu quando Gerard corou levemente ainda escondendo os filmes que segurava. – Aliás, nós dois precisamos conversar seriamente, quero ficar por dentro dessa história toda. Por que você não vai lá para casa para assistirmos aos filmes que você alugou juntos? Eu vim aqui exatamente pelo mesmo motivo que você.

O maior pareceu um tanto quanto surpreso, mas assentiu e caminhou lado a lado com o amigo em direção a recepção. Por algum motivo, sentia-se muito mais tranqüilo em relação a si mesmo agora, principalmente porque sabia que Quinn não iria julgá-lo. Gerard deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto colocava os filmes em cima do balcão, a capa de [i]The Nightmare Before Christmas[/i] ocultando a capa do filme abaixo. Anos atrás se visse esta cena acharia que estava bêbado ou que alguém tinha misturado cogumelos em sua comida, pois era bizarro encontrar seu melhor amigo por acaso na sessão gay da locadora e depois ir assisti-lo com ele para juntos tirarem suas dúvidas [i]gays[/i] sobre sexo.

Aliás, [i]por que[/i] Quinn estava querendo tirar as dúvidas que tinha? Não. A pergunta certa seria: [i]quem[/i] era o garoto com que Quinn queria praticar tudo o que aprenderia?

Gerard olhou Quinn de esguelha, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Definitivamente não deveria ter ficado tanto tempo ‘fora’ dos assuntos porque saberia quem era o garoto. E deveria tomar muito mais cuidado em relação a Frank, se estava tão óbvio assim para todos não demoraria muito para que Eliza soubesse; o que seria uma catástrofe.

\- Vocês estão juntos? – perguntou o balconista mascando chiclete de uma forma exagerada. Ele era loiro e seus óculos de aro grosso davam a falsa impressão de que ele era o típico garoto nerd que trabalha numa locadora para sustentar seu vício em bonequinhos raros. Quando Quinn balançou a cabeça positivamente para respondê-lo, o garoto encarou-o fixamente e virou-se para o computador. – Preciso do nome de um de vocês dois e o número de identificação.

\- Gerard Way. – O moreno apalpou o bolso da calça e retirou a carteirinha dali em seguida para colocá-la sobre o balcão, recitando o número de identificação rapidamente.

\- Certo, Gerard, você tem dois dias. Precisará devolver só no Sábado. – O atendente fez um gesto rápido com as mãos e pegou o primeiro filme para passar seu código de barras no leitor conectado ao computador; Gerard e Quinn trocaram um olhar rápido, temendo a reação do garoto ao ver o filme erótico. – E não precisa ser você para devolvê-lo pode ser alguém da sua família—

O atendente parou de falar abruptamente ao ver a capa do filme erótico e arqueou as sobrancelhas, erguendo o olhar malicioso para os dois garotos que pareciam mortificados por sua reação. Sorriu e passou rapidamente o filme contra o leitor de código de barras, empacotando os dois títulos em seguida. Apoiou-se contra o balcão, aproximando-se dos dois para falar em um tom mais baixo do que antes.

\- Este filme é muito bom, indico sempre quando alguém está em dúvida sobre qual escolher. – Deu uma piscadela e observou Gerard e Quinn demoradamente. – Se vocês pensam em ver [i]juntos[/i] para dar uma esquentadinha na relação vai ser ótimo.

Gerard arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios; aparentava como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco com força no estômago e sentisse tanta dor que mal conseguia expressá-la. Suas bochechas assumiram um forte tom avermelhado e ele balbuciou algumas palavras desconexas enquanto movimentava as mãos exageradamente como se quisesse afastar um mosquito que irritantemente voava ao seu redor.

Quinn fez uma expressão entediada ao amigo e socou-o com força no braço, pegando a sacola que lhe era estendida. Sentia uma enorme vontade de rir de Gerard, mas controlou-se. Sabia que se risse, Gerard ficaria irritado e, definitivamente, era muito mais divertido assisti-lo parecendo um pimentão do que agüentá-lo resmungando o caminho todo.

\- Não precisa ficar envergonhado, [i]sweet[/i]. – o atendente voltou a falar com um sorrisinho amigável. – É completamente normal você querer uma [i]foda[/i] mais intensa com o seu namorado, não tem problema nenhum alugar um filme como esses.

Gerard entreabriu os lábios e parecia querer falar algo, mas Quinn rodeou sua cintura de forma teatral para puxá-lo para perto de seu corpo.

\- Eu disse isso! Mas ele é todo careta, demorei eras para conseguir convencê-lo, acredita? –   
O loiro fingiu uma expressão desolada e ignorou a expressão ainda mais petrificada que Gerard exibia por seu teatrinho. – Por isso ele está todo tenso, mas daqui a pouco vou aliviar a sua [i]tensão[/i]...

O atendente riu com gosto e Quinn piscou os olhos angelicalmente a Gerard que o olhava de forma atravessada pela brincadeira. Apertou a cintura do amigo e deu o melhor sorriso simpático que conseguiu, querendo sair dali rápido, pois sabia que o temperamento de Gerard era explosivo demais para agüentar piadinhas sobre si por muito tempo.

\- Bom, nós estamos indo, muitas coisas para fazer, sabe como é.

Quinn puxou Gerard para os dois caminharem rapidamente em direção a porta de vidro da saída e antes de saírem para a rua o garoto loiro voltou a falar, agora mais alto.

\- Divirtam-se! Você dois fazem um casal lindo!

Quando já estavam na calçada, Quinn soltou Gerard e explodiu em risadas; um de seus braços segurando com força a barriga. O moreno demonstrava irritação e retirou a sacola da mão do amigo com grosseria ao observá-lo com os olhos verdes estreitados.

\- Quinn, [i]você é idiota[/i]? Porra. – Cruzou os braços com força contra o peito, bufando enquanto caminhavam tranquilamente pela rua. – Michael aluga filmes aí quase todo dia, você pensou na possibilidade desse cara falar com ele sobre seu irmão mais velho e o [i]namorado[/i] fazendo um sexo louco e alugando filmes pornôs?

Quinn riu mais ainda e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo canto dos olhos enquanto respirava fundo para tentar controlar o acesso de riso. Olhou o amigo de forma bem-humorada e balançou os ombros.

\- Não vai acontecer nada demais, seu irmão deve saber que você é gay desde pequeno. Você sempre gostou de arte, fez o [i]Peter Pan[/i] de [i]collant[/i] verde em uma peça quando era pequeno e namora uma loira gostosa sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de interesse sexual nela. – Balançou os ombros de forma relaxada, ignorando o olhar mortífero que Gerard lhe dava. – Convenhamos, era [i]bem[/i] óbvio, você que não quis ver.

\- Como se você não se achasse o machão até o mês passado, não é mesmo, Quinn? – retrucou Gerard com azedume. – O Bert te chamava de [i]rainha[/i] e você só faltava destruí-lo com a sua super masculinidade. Agora vem aí me dizer que estava óbvio que eu era gay. – resmungou, apertando ainda mais os braços cruzados. – Olha só o seu quarto e a quantidade de cremes para cabelo que você tem. Um garoto hétero normal teria tudo aquilo?

O loiro balançou os ombros, ainda sorrindo e olhou para Gerard de forma amigável.

\- Nós dois éramos idiotas. Os [i]mais[/i] idiotas. – Balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Mas está tudo bem agora. Com toda a [i]merda[/i] que a gente vai enfrentar por aí por causa disso fico feliz por poder contar com meu melhor amigo.

Gerard deu um sorriso a contragosto; as palavras de Quinn melhorando seu humor rabugento. Ao voltar a olhar o amigo, arqueou a sobrancelha pela expressão maníaca repentina que ele fazia.

\- Tive uma idéia. – Gerard fez uma careta. [i]Fuck[/i]. Não deveria ser algo bom. – Vamos obrigar o Ville a assistir este DVD com a gente.

\- Mas [i]o que[/i]? – O moreno arregalou os olhos, mas riu ao balançar a cabeça negativamente. – E você vai convencê-lo como? Vai chegar a casa dele dizendo: olá, Ville, temos um pornô gay aqui nessa sacola quer nos acompanhar?

\- Não, Gerard. – Quinn retirou o [i]The Nightmare Before Christmas[/i] da sacola com um sorriso maligno no rosto. – Qual é o filme preferido de nosso querido amigo gótico?

\- Você... vai colocar o cd do filme pornô na capinha de um filme que tem uma caveira simpática chamada [i]Jack Skellington[/i]? – perguntou Gerard com os olhos levemente arregalados, mas no fundo tinha achado a idéia brilhante. – O Ville irá nos matar.

Gerard, divertido, deixou-se ser puxado pelo braço por Quinn para que eles pudessem atravessar a rua. Sorriu, sentindo uma enorme felicidade tomando conta de si.

Tudo o que precisava agora para se sentir completo era o pequeno garoto de olhos amendoados.

Mas tudo já estava planejado. Frank finalmente seria seu, faltava pouco.

A casa dos Valo não ficava muito longe da locadora e os garotos caminharam rapidamente até o enorme jardim frontal, onde a empregada podava uma das enormes roseiras vermelhas que enfeitavam a entrada. Ela não demorou a notá-los e abriu um sorriso leve, virando-se ao segurar com cuidado a tesoura relva ao se aproximar tranqüilamente dos dois.

\- Olá, garotos. Estão procurando por Ville? – perguntou com sua voz baixa e afável. Ela tinha os cabelos levemente acinzentados pela sua idade e delicados olhos verdes. Vestia um colorido avental de plástico e luvas protetoras, próprias para jardinagem. – O amigo de vocês está bem longe daqui, perdido no mundo dos sonhos desde que chegou do Colégio.

Quinn revirou os olhos e Gerard sorriu, seguindo-a de perto assim que a simpática senhora fez um curto gesto com a mão para que eles a acompanhassem até a porta de entrada.

\- O Ville só dorme, nunca vi. A senhora deveria usar cortadores de grama a tarde toda aqui no jardim, quem sabe assim ele não faria parte do nosso [i]mundo dos vivos.[/i] – disse Quinn de forma rabugenta. – Sempre quando eu ligo aqui a resposta é a mesma: Ville está dormindo. Quando chegamos aqui: Ville está dormindo. Marcamos de sair: Ville se atrasou porque estava dormindo.

Abigail sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente para o loiro que continuava a resmungar sobre o amigo. Abriu a porta de entrada para que os dois entrassem e indicou a escadaria com um leve gesto com a cabeça.

\- Subam lá, mas seja gentil ao acordá-lo, senhor Allman. – Quinn deu um sorriso angelical e a senhora riu levemente. – Sei que não adianta eu pedir, mas insisto em tentar. Ponha algum juízo na cabeça de seu amigo, senhor Way.

\- Eu tento, juro que tento, senhora. – Gerard balançou os ombros, uma expressão bem humorada em seu rosto ao olhar para o amigo que fazia sua costumeira, e falsa, expressão de garoto comportado. – Mas é a mesma coisa que nada. Cada dia ele fica pior.

\- Divirtam-se! – ela desejou simpática ao voltar a fechar a porta, deixando-os sozinhos no [i]hall[/i] de entrada.

Gerard suspirou, maravilhado com a decoração da casa. Às vezes a idéia de propor a Ville para que trocassem de família soava extremamente maravilhosa. Sempre que visitava a casa dos Valo sentia-se confuso e sem saber para qual quadro olharia primeiro para saciar a ansiedade de seus olhos apaixonados por arte. A senhora Anita Valo tinha um gosto invejável para escolher as obras que enfeitariam as paredes de sua casa e os desenhos, a maioria, sombrios contrastavam com a mobília clara e os adereços decorativos em tons avermelhados.

\- Vamos, Gerard. Vai ficar parado aí para sempre? – chamou Quinn na metade das escadas, acordando-o de seu torpor. – É melhor aproveitarmos o momento de jardinagem da Senhora Abigail para assistirmos ao filme.

O moreno se adiantou e alcançou o amigo; os dois subindo o restante da escadaria de dois em dois degraus. Quando chegaram ao topo visualizaram um extenso corredor com diversas portas; quase todas abertas. Os dois não precisaram sequer pensar qual delas os levariam ao quarto de Ville, pois a última porta, localizada na parede esquerda do corredor, era a única pintada em preto. Eles caminharam apressados até a mesma e Quinn girou a maçaneta, apertando os olhos para enxergar em meio a tanta escuridão. Gerard entrou no quarto e caminhou até a janela, afastando as cortinas para poder abri-la rapidamente; a luz do dia inundando o quarto em segundos, fazendo com que Ville resmungasse e abrisse os olhos.

\- Por que vocês não vão tomar bem no meio do [i]cu[/i]? – ele resmungou com sua voz forte e ressoante, ainda mais grossa pelo sono. – Eu estava dormindo, não sei se vocês perceberam.

\- Percebemos, por isso te acordamos. – Quinn revirou os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas para o amigo que sentava resmungando apenas de [i]boxer[/i] contra a cama desarrumada. – E dá para você colocar alguma roupa, você está me cegando com esta brancura toda.

\- Eu não pedi para você olhar para mim, pedi? Se minha brancura está de incomodando pare de olhar para o meu corpo, simples. – Ville levantou-se mau humorado e alcançou a camiseta sobre a cadeira do computador, vestindo-a em poucos segundos. – Além de me acordar, ainda fica me secando. Só essa que me faltava.

\- Secando? E quem disse que eu olharia para você, ô vampirão sem melanina? – Quinn pareceu ultrajado e olhou para o amigo de forma rabugenta; Gerard observando a cena com uma expressão entediada. – Você já se olhou no espelho, por um acaso? Como se eu lindo e loiro fosse [i]secar[/i] alguém como você. Parece que você está [i]morto[/i] ou algo do tipo.

\- Quinn, pega leve. Eu também sou branco. – ponderou Gerard revirando os olhos. – Aliás, chega vocês dois, eu não vim aqui para ficar assistindo essa briguinha de amor e ódio de vocês. Nós viemos fazer uma [i]surpresa[/i] para o Ville, não é mesmo, Quinn? – olhou para o loiro com uma expressão divertida ao arquear a sobrancelha. – Mostre a ele o que trouxemos!

Ville pareceu desconfiado, mas observou Quinn retirando uma pequena caixinha da sacola de plástico branca que Gerard segurava. O loiro se aproximou do amigo sentado sobre a cama e curvou-se, agitando a mesma em frente a seus olhos azuis curiosos com um sorriso dividido entre diversão e malicia.

\- Adivinha o que nós trouxemos para você, huh?

Após algumas tentativas de tentar ler o que estava escrito na caixinha, Ville se irritou e bufou contrariado ao cruzar os braços.

\- Se você parar de se mexer igual um idiota, talvez eu saiba.

Gerard riu e roubou o filme da mão de Quinn, estendendo-a a Ville com um sorriso.

\- _Happy Halloween!_

\- Meu Deus! – Ville abriu um sorriso e segurou a caixinha, olhando os amigos de forma infantil. – É The Nigtmare Before Christmas!

O mais alto se adiantou até a TV que possuía no quarto e abaixou-se para colocar o CD dentro do leitor de DVD, fechando-o em seguida para dar play. Voltou até onde estava sentado na cama e sentou-se entre os dois amigos de forma ansiosa, segurando o controle firmemente. Era apaixonado por aquele desenho, até tinha esquecido o fato de ter sido acordado em mais uma de suas tardes de sono.

Um homem apareceu na tela, andando tranquilamente até a porta de uma mansão; vestia apenas um macacão com uma das alças caídas e o peito desnudo reluzia pelo provável óleo corporal espalhado por seu corpo. Segurava uma caixa de ferramentas e com a mão livre tocou a campainha, encostando-se contra o batente da porta ao colocá-la dentro do bolso frontal do macacão; um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Quando a porta se abriu outro homem surgiu, vestindo apenas uma [i]boxer brief[/i] branca agarrada em suas coxas grossas; com certeza adquiridas em horas de musculação. Pequenas gotículas de água escorriam de seus cabelos curtos até seu abdômen sarado e ele deu um sorriso safado, olhando para o visitante de forma descarada; checando todo seu corpo.

\- Isso não me parece o The Nightmare Before Christmas... – Ville disse com uma expressão estarrecida.

\- Deve ser algum trailler antes, ou algo do tipo. – mentiu Quinn de forma séria, sem desviar os olhos da TV.

Gerard prendeu uma risada e cruzou a perna para apoiar o cotovelo sobre a coxa, cobrindo a boca com a mão para esconder a ligeira tremedeira que atingiu seus lábios finos por seu ataque de riso ter sido contido.

\- Olá, senhor, foi aqui que chamaram um encanador? – o homem de macacão perguntou com um sorriso ‘charmoso’ e piscou um dos olhos ao colocar levemente a língua para fora, lambendo os lábios de forma lasciva. – Posso checar o seu encanamento?

\- Entre. – O homem de [i]boxer[/i] abriu mais a porta e os dois entraram. – Estou com um forte vazamento na minha piscina. – os dois caminharam até uma porta de vidro que levava a parte externa da casa, de onde se podia ver uma enorme piscina cristalina. – Mas como é dentro, você vai se molhar todinho...

\- Não tem problema. Eu tiro a roupa. – O homem de macacão deu outro sorriso e colocou a caixa de ferramentas contra o chão, abaixando-se exageradamente enquanto deixava a bunda empinada para cima. Desfez o outro lado da alça e os botões da lateral de seu macacão [i]jeans[/i], fazendo com que o mesmo escorregasse por seu corpo; revelando sua falta de roupa íntima e seu membro ereto. – Agora me mostre o seu cano para que eu possa consertá-lo.

\- Isso definitivamente não é o [i]The Nightmare Before Christmas[/i]! – gritou Ville em plenos pulmões assim que o homem de [i]boxer[/i] se adiantou para o outro e levou sua mão para dentro de sua [i]boxer[/i], mostrando o [i]cano[/i] que realmente tinha que ser [i]consertado[/i]. Quando Gerard explodiu em risadas e deixou que seu corpo se impulsionasse para trás, para que suas costas se chocassem contra o colchão, Ville se levantou furioso encarando os amigos de forma raivosa; suas bochechas pálidas assumindo um avermelhado berrante. – [i]Vocês dois são retardados ou o que?![/i]

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e fez uma expressão cínica, pegando o controle da TV que o amigo havia deixado cair contra o chão. Deu um sorriso angelical e inclinou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

\- Gostou do nosso filme, Ville? – perguntou sarcasticamente, apontando a TV com um aceno de cabeça. – Você ainda não viu a melhor parte.

Ville se virou e arregalou os olhos ao notar que a cena tinha mudado e de repente o cara da [i]boxer biref branca[/i] estava sendo intensamente chupado, gemendo alto ao arranhar as costas amorenadas e cheias de óleo corporal do outro. Adiantou-se para Quinn tentando lhe acertar um soco, mas o loiro desviou enquanto Gerard ria ainda mais alto; vermelho pela falta de ar proveniente de suas risadas.

\- Te dou dois segundos para ficar calmo senão—

\- _Senão o que, Quinn?_ – Ville segurou os ombros do amigo, chacoalhando-o com grosseria. – Você vai colocar outro filme pornô?

Quinn deu um sorriso sádico e estendeu um dos braços para apontar o controle da TV para a mesma, aumentando o volume para o máximo; o quarto sendo preenchido por gemidos altos que ecoavam nas janelas.

\- Isso, Ramón, não pare de me chupar. Mais rápido. Ohw.

Gerard engasgou e Ville largou Quinn para correr em direção a TV desligando-a com pressa. Voltou-se para o amigo loiro quase explodindo de raiva.

_\- Eu vou te matar, Quinn!_

Quinn levantou-se com agilidade e abriu a porta do quarto, correndo pelo corredor. Ville o perseguiu, correndo de forma apressada enquanto gritava palavrões. Gerard respirou fundo, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos pelo ataque de riso e se adiantou para o DVD, retirando o CD dali para guardá-lo. Mesmo que fosse um filme pornô bem [i]trash[/i] já dava para ter as informações que queria, quando chegasse em casa o veria com calma; mesmo que fosse rir em várias partes por se lembrar da cara escandalizada de Ville.

Desceu tranquilamente as escadas e deu um sorriso radiante ao visualizar os amigos correndo em círculos pelo jardim, a empregada Abigail olhando-os de forma bem-humorada e não parecendo se importar com a lista de palavrões que Ville despejava contra Quinn.

Sabia que aquele era um dos momentos que levaria guardado com carinho no coração a vida toda.

 

 

 


	35. Think Of Me

O sinal do término das aulas soou alto pela sala, sobrepondo-se às vozes empolgadas dos alunos que conversavam alegremente pela proximidade do final de semana. Um a um os grupinhos foram saindo pela porta de madeira, aberta minutos antes pelo professor Patrick, e a agitação do corredor tomou conta de cada aluno que apressadamente guardava seu material dentro da mochila. Era a tão querida e aguardada sexta-feira fazendo efeito em todos aqueles adolescentes loucos para ficarem acordados até mais tarde com os amigos e agradecidos com a liberdade de não fazer nada além de se divertir e descansar nos dois próximos dias.

Frank se levantou e colocou a alça da mochila em um dos ombros, esperando Alicia terminar de arrumar seu material dentro da bolsa. Como Matt tinha faltado, a amiga havia sentado ao seu lado durante a aula e os dois tinham tido a oportunidade de conversar mais tranqüilamente, sem interrupções ocasionadas por piadinhas fora de hora. Alicia havia lhe contado o quanto estava feliz por estar com o mais novo dos Way e que provavelmente os dois se tornariam namorados em breve. O pequeno sentiu uma enorme felicidade pela amiga e internamente desejou que estivesse na mesma situação, só que com Gerard.

\- O que você vai fazer no final de semana, Frankie? – Ela perguntou bem-humorada, guardando a apostila tranquilamente. – Vou convidar o Mikes para dar uma volta naquele parque que tem aqui perto, sabe? Tenho uma surpresa para dar a ele.

O pequeno sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

\- Não sei ao certo, acho que vou ficar em casa. Preciso colocar algumas lições em dia porque as provas estão chegando. Não é como se eu tivesse muita coisa interessante para fazer. – Ele suspirou de forma resignada e apoiou-se contra a carteira que anteriormente estivera sentado. – Preciso me redimir com a Cindy também, faz um tempão que não passeio com ela.

\- Não seja por isso. – Alicia finalmente levantou-se e passou a alça da bolsa em um dos braços para segurá-la. – Já que você não tem nada para fazer, além de passear com sua linda [i]golden[/i] podemos marcar de sair com o Brian, Matt e Bert. Faz tempo que não saímos para dar boas risadas.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, Ali, de verdade. – Frank deu um sorriso, agradecido pela forma com que a amiga queria animá-lo. – E podemos marcar sim, só que em um dia em que você não vai sair com o Michael. Não queremos estragar o seu encontro, não é mesmo?

A garota iria respondê-lo, mas Patrick pigarreou ao se aproximar dos dois para fazê-los se virar para olhá-lo. Sorriu levemente e olhou para Frank de forma fixa.

\- Senhor Iero, será que eu posso ter uma palavrinha com o senhor por um momento?

Frank trocou um olhar rápido com a amiga e assistiu-a apertar-lhe o braço carinhosamente para sinalizar que o esperaria lá fora. Mordeu a parte inferior da boca e olhou para o professor de forma apreensiva. Sempre que professores queriam conversar consigo era sinal de alguma notícia não muito boa e definitivamente não precisava de mais uma preocupação para ocupar a mente.

\- Como posso ajudá-lo, professor? – disse incerto, segurando a alça da mochila de forma apreensiva.

\- Não precisa ficar tão assustado, garoto. Acredito que o que lhe direi será uma boa notícia ou assim espero que seja. – Patrick deu um sorriso amigável e sentou-se na cadeira que Alicia estivera anteriormente, fazendo um gesto para que Frank também se sentasse. – Não se preocupe, não vou tomar muito o seu tempo.

O pequeno também se sentou e retirou a mochila para colocá-la sobre a mesa; uma sensação de alívio acometendo-o. Agora que o professor havia esclarecido que não levaria uma advertência ou que estava pendurado em sua matéria sentia-se muito melhor.

\- Você se lembra no início das aulas quando eu lhe disse que pediria a meu melhor aluno para desenhar seus olhos? – O professor esperou que Frank assentisse e cruzou a perna, olhando-o nos olhos conforme falava sério. – Bom, eu conversei com este meu aluno naquela época e ele me disse que pensaria sobre o assunto, pois andava um tanto quanto afastado da Arte. Este projeto acabou evoluindo e de um simples desenho se tornou uma exposição de Arte.

Frank arregalou os olhos e pareceu surpreso, sentindo o coração bater de forma acelerada contra o peito. Sabia que Gerard havia voltado a se envolver com Arte, já que tinha o visto todo sujo de tinta uma vez, mas ainda não tinha certeza se era sobre ele que o professor falava. Aliás, por que é que Patrick estava lhe contando tudo aquilo?

\- Esta exposição ocorrerá hoje. – Patrick estendeu um pequeno cartãozinho ao aluno onde, escrito com sua caligrafia arredondada, estava o endereço da galeria em que ocorreria a exposição. – Eu vi os desenhos que lá estarão expostos e lhe digo que seria imprescindível que você fosse, Frank. Não só pela arte, mas pelo significado dos desenhos em si.

O pequeno ficou olhando fixamente o endereço ali escrito e o professor cruzou as mãos sobre os joelhos, olhando-o de forma terna. Entendia a confusão do aluno e não iria pressioná-lo, por algum motivo estranho sentia-se na obrigação de dar um pequeno [i]empurrãozinho[/i] para ajudar aqueles dois.

\- Bom, Frank, você está liberado. Agora cabe a você decidir se vai ou não.

Frank se levantou mordiscando o lábio inferior de forma leve. Fez um curto aceno de cabeça para se despedir do professor e seguiu caminhando lentamente em direção à porta. Ainda segurava firmemente o pequeno cartão entre os dedos, tinha a impressão de que se o guardasse talvez o perdesse.

\- Ah, só mais uma coisa, senhor Iero. Acho que Gerard ficaria feliz se você ao menos aparecesse por lá. – Frank virou o rosto com os olhos esverdeados levemente arregalados e Patrick sorriu. – Mas isso é só um palpite.

Quando seus pés lhe levaram automaticamente para o corredor Frank percebeu o quanto seu coração batia acelerado contra o peito. Sim, suas suspeitas estavam corretas: Gerard era o melhor aluno de professor Patrick e participaria de uma exposição. Mas a questão era: havia algum grande motivo para o professor avisá-lo sobre isso? Ele tinha mencionado de que deveria ir para perceber o que os desenhos significavam, mas será que seria [i]seguro[/i] deixar-se novamente se aproximar de Gerard? Não mais conseguiria fingir que não era apaixonado pelo outro e se mais uma vez saísse machucado dessa história toda?

\- Frankie? – Alicia o chamou, acenando no início do corredor agora vazio. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O pequeno caminhou até a amiga e deu um suspiro resignado ao parar em sua frente. Sentia-se cansado de toda aquela situação que parecia não ter solução, mas sabia que era impossível mandar no próprio coração. Simplesmente queria viver em paz, sem ter aqueles lindos olhos verdes o perseguindo para onde quer que fosse.

\- Eu posso te abraçar, Ali? – perguntou de forma choramingada.

A garota fez uma expressão preocupada e puxou o menor para um abraço apertado, afagando seus fios repicados de forma carinhosa.

\- O que é que aconteceu, Frankie?

Frank suspirou enquanto envolvia a cintura da amiga e fechou os olhos, decidindo que deveria conversar com alguém para pôr um fim em todo aquele sofrimento.

\- Nada demais, o professor Patrick foi me avisar de uma exposição de arte que vai acontecer hoje. – Repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] levemente e ergueu o rosto para observar a amiga. – Isso não seria um problema se a exposição não fosse dos desenhos de Gerard.

\- O Gerard pediu para o professor te avisar? – Alicia arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando Frank curiosa. – Por que é que ele não te avisou pessoalmente?

\- Parece que o Gerard não sabe que ele falou comigo. Não é do feitio do professor Patrick ficar passando recado de outras pessoas, mesmo Gerard sendo seu aluno favorito. – Frank suspirou e soltou-se do abraço da amiga lentamente ao coçar os olhos esverdeados de forma cansada. – Ele me disse que eu deveria ir pelo significado dos desenhos. E é isso que me preocupa. Eu cansei de me iludir, Ali.

A garota permaneceu em silêncio, observando o amigo parecer abatido com o assunto. Respirou fundo, tentando escolher as palavras certas para confortá-lo.

\- Olha, Frank, a única pessoa que deve decidir se deverá ir ou não é você. Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu entre você e o Gerard porque apenas vi de fora o quanto foi difícil não só para você, mas para ele também essa distância toda. – Frank ergueu os olhos para olhá-la e Alicia lhe deu um sorriso terno, continuando a falar após apertar o ombro do amigo de forma encorajadora. – Pense bem. Não só no seu lado, mas no dele também. Se depois de tudo isso você ainda pensar que vale a pena correr o risco, você terá certeza de que deverá ir. Senão, deixe quieto e siga em frente.

\- Eu já tentei tantas vezes seguir em frente, Ali. – disse Frank de forma resignada. – Tantas vezes. Mas é só eu vê-lo perto de mim sorrindo ou a forma com que aqueles olhos se encontram com os meus que toda a minha força de vontade de esquecê-lo some. Eu pensei que seria mais um amor passageiro, mas dói tê-lo longe de mim. E não digo dor no sentido figurado, é como se meu corpo todo doesse de saudade do toque que eu só pude sentir poucas vezes.

Frank cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, olhando para o chão de pedra clara. Sentia-se um estúpido por demonstrar o quão apaixonado estava, mas não agüentava mais guardar tudo o que sentia para si e Alicia parecia receptiva ao que dizia.

\- Mas eu tenho receio de me aproximar de novo, porque ele já rejeitou várias vezes essa aproximação. Melhorou bastante de algum tempo para cá, mas eu ainda sinto que ele tem medo de nós; medo do que poderá acontecer caso a gente finalmente fique junto. E eu não quero me contentar com migalhas, quero sentir que ele realmente me ama da forma com que eu o amo e que abriria mão de várias coisas por mim. Porque é exatamente isso que eu faria por ele. Não quero insistir em um sentimento que talvez só eu sinta, entende?

Alicia o olhou profundamente e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Sabia que Gerard e Frank demonstravam se gostar, mas não tinha idéia de que esse sentimento era tão grande e puro.

\- Eu entendo completamente e acho que você está certo, Frankie. Só que nem todas as pessoas agem da mesma forma para demonstrar os sentimentos. Talvez esta nova situação seja assustadora para ele, por isso Gerard parece tão distante às vezes. – A garota voltou a apertar o ombro do amigo, tentando fazê-lo olhá-la novamente. – Você se lembra de como ele era fechado e hostil a todos que tentavam se aproximar dele quando você chegou aqui? Mas olhe agora como está mudado, pense em como foram difíceis todas essas mudanças. E você acabou de dizer que quer que ele abra mão de algumas coisas por você, mas já parou para pensar que ele [i]já[/i] fez isso?

Frank mordeu com força o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta e enxergando apenas o próprio lado naquela situação toda. Deveria fazer o que a amiga havia lhe dito e avaliar o que aconteceria caso fosse ou caso não fosse. Estava na hora de continuar aquela história ou por um ponto final nela.

\- E acho que de uma forma ou de outra, qualquer que seja a sua decisão, vocês dois deveriam conversar. Essa situação só vai acabar quando um de vocês expressarem o fim dela em voz alta, senão vai ficar tudo mal explicado e mal resolvido. O que não será bom para você e nem para o Gerard.

\- [i]Ei vocês, o que tanto vocês conversam aí?Além de ter que esperar a boa vontade de vocês ainda tenho que ficar aqui esperando como um idiota a boa vontade do McCracken sair do banheiro. E vai saber o que diabos ele está fazendo há tanto tempo lá! [/i]

Os dois viraram-se para encontrar Brian com as mãos na cintura os observando com uma expressão de reprovação.

\- Sério, se vocês não vierem logo vou embora. Não vou ficar aqui esperando o dia todo.

Alicia deu um sorriso encorajador a Frank e segurou em seu braço para que pudessem caminhar até o amigo. O pequeno tentando afastar todos os pensamentos confusos e as perguntas sem respostas em sua mente.

Deveria ir e finalmente resolver se tinha ou não alguma coisa com Gerard ou deveria viver nessa interminável ilusão, mas protegendo-se caso ouvisse um não?

[b]x-x[/b]

Bert caminhou de forma apressada pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro masculino. Sabia que a tarde seria longa, já que sairia com os amigos, então não iria passá-la com aquele quente [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho, pois odiava sentir calor e o suor que molhava sua testa. Como Frank e Alicia estavam demorando a encontrá-los havia aproveitado a brecha para ir se trocar e refrescar-se um pouco; aquele calor realmente lhe tirava o bom humor.

Adentrou no recinto, adiantando-se para uma das cabines vazias. Reparou que havia mais alguém ali, mas não deu muita atenção; precisava ser rápido, pois Brian não era muito paciente. Retirou o [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho com pressa e abriu a mochila para colocá-lo de qualquer jeito ali dentro, retirando a camiseta branca que havia trazido de dentro de um dos bolsos de zíper. Despiu a camisa de botões que fazia parte do uniforme e também a guardou, colocando a camiseta sobre seu peito pálido desnudo em seguida. Como já estava de [i]shorts[/i], a única coisa que faltava ser feita era lavar o rosto então abriu a porta da cabine, erguendo o rosto para visualizar um garoto loiro lavando as mãos tranquilamente em frente ao espelho.

O moreno abriu um sorriso, inclinando levemente a cabeça para observar o outro parecendo relaxado. Não esperava encontrá-lo por ali, mas uma situação como aquela aconteceria apenas daqui a milhares de anos.

\- Ora, ora, ora. Não é que minha [i]rainha[/i] resolveu dar o ar de sua graça? – disse de forma sarcástica, saindo do [i]Box[/i] para visualizar Quinn olhando-o pelo reflexo do espelho. – Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, não é mesmo?

Quinn fez uma expressão entediada e o ignorou por um momento, terminando de lavar as mãos para fechar a torneira. Virou-se para Bert, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Ao contrário de você, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer, McCracken. – o loiro disse mal-humorado. – Tento tanto ter um momento de paz e vou encontrar logo você neste banheiro sujo e fétido.

\- Mas eu estou apenas te alegrando, minha rainha. – Bert se aproximou, colocando as mãos para trás ao olhar o outro dando seu costumeiro sorriso sem dentes. – Vê-lo aqui só trouxe alegria ao meu coração [i]desocupado[/i]. Só falta você admitir para mim que você não me acha tão desprezível assim e que sente falta de toda a atenção que eu te dava.

O loiro estreitou os olhos, fechando os punhos ao lado do corpo rapidamente. Como o garoto de olhos azuis ousava falar daquela maneira? Se Bert não fosse tão sarcástico o tempo todo até consideraria a hipótese de realmente lhe dizer que sentia sua falta e de que [i]gostava[/i] dele, mas sempre que o garoto aparecia com suas piadas sem graça e fora de hora sua irritação chegava a um ponto insuportável; o que o deixava com maior propensão para xingá-lo do que para se [i]declarar[/i].

\- Por que é que você é tão insuportável? – sibilou Quinn com raiva; seus punhos tremendo levemente. Odiava se sentir exposto, principalmente por alguém que tocava em sua ferida com o melhor sorriso sarcástico que tinha; como se zombasse de si. – Me deixa em paz.

\- Você não quer que eu te deixe em paz. Você sabe muito bem disso. – Bert se aproximou ainda mais e seu sorriso aumentou; os olhos azuis brilhando. – Por que você não admite isso?

\- [i]Quer saber, eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo você caçoar de mim[/i]. – Quinn gritou raivoso; sua respiração levemente irregular. – Você é um imbecil, Bert. Um completo imbecil que eu simplesmente não consigo odiar.

O loiro se virou furioso em direção à saída, mas Bert segurou seu braço com força e o empurrou para trás para fazer com que as costas do outro batessem contra a gélida parede de azulejos brancos. Aproximou seus corpos, apertando os dedos ao redor do braço de Quinn para que ele não pudesse fugir; a mão livre segurando seu rosto para que os dois se olhassem de perto.

\- Cansei de esperar, Allman. E cansei de ouvir você esbravejar também.

Quinn arregalou os olhos ao sentir lábios firmes pressionando-se de forma exigente contra os seus. Tentou recuar, chacoalhando o corpo para tentar afastar Bert de si, mas o outro continuava a segurá-lo com força; imobilizando-o contra a parede. Sentiu seu lábio inferior ser puxado e quando Bert inclinou o rosto para aprofundar o beijo toda a raiva que sentia se dissipou. Entreabriu os lábios, sentindo a língua do garoto que o tirava do sério, mas que gostava tanto se enrolando perfeitamente contra a sua. Assim que se sentiu gradativamente livre pelo aperto firme que o prendia contra a parede, abraçou-o pela cintura para pressionar seus corpos juntos e não conseguiu conter um suspiro assim que sentiu as mãos do outro garoto vagando por seus fios e puxando-os levemente conforme o beijo evoluía; suas respirações tornando-se ruidosas.

Inclinou a cabeça levemente para o outro lado, mas Bert se afastou fazendo Quinn abrir os olhos; seus olhos verdes demonstrando confusão. O outro exibia um sorriso genuíno, mas arqueou a sobrancelha ao afastar-se alguns passos.

\- Eu não disse que você gostava de mim? – disse sarcástico, respirando fundo para controlar o coração que batia acelerado contra o peito; uma estranha felicidade tomando conta de seu corpo. Mesmo que soubesse que o loiro talvez o matasse pela brincadeira, não podia perder o costume de irritá-lo. Porque, afinal de contas, ele ficava lindo. – Dois segundos e você já estava me agarrando. [i]Tsk tsk[/i], minha rainha, pensei que você era mais difícil!

Quinn se adiantou, suas bochechas assumindo um tom avermelhado; poderia significar raiva ou vergonha, Bert não soube identificar. Em segundos a palma de sua mão estava estampada perfeitamente na face esquerda do garoto de olhos azuis e sua expressão estava contorcida em raiva.

\- Você é um otário, McCracken! – gritou a plenos pulmões, finalmente retirando-se do banheiro.

Bert permaneceu ali, sozinho no banheiro vazio e fétido. Aproximou-se do espelho e visualizou a marca que acabara de ganhar com um sorriso genuinamente feliz.

Aquele garoto loiro ainda seria seu.

**x-x**

Gerard respirou profundamente em frente ao espelho. Chegava a ser aterrorizador o fato de mal reconhecer o próprio reflexo, mas ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de alívio invadia seu peito por finalmente poder [i]enxergar[/i] quem era de verdade e não alguém com uma máscara. Ainda sentia medo do que via e de como agiria daqui para frente, mas não se permitiria ser apenas mais um espectador da vida; a viveria intensamente. E tudo o que precisava no momento era de [i]coragem[/i], pois todas as pessoas que veriam suas obras conseguiriam partilhar dos seus mais profundos anseios; algo inédito para si mesmo. [i]Compartilhar[/i] definitivamente não fazia parte de seu vocabulário há algum tempo atrás, mas agora seria o passo decisivo em sua nova vida.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente para afastar os pensamentos e suspirou, levando as mãos até os fios negros para bagunçá-los suavemente. Estava preocupado em relação à própria aparência, pois não queria parecer um simples adolescente artista para os visitantes e sim alguém com um potencial a ser desenvolvido, mas também não queria parecer alguém quadrado e fingir um refinamento que não tinha. Sabia que deveria agir normalmente, mas não se considerava [i]interessante[/i] o suficiente, por isso a insegurança. Será que conseguiria restaurar a calma e não estragar algo que significava tanto para si?

\- Gerard? – a porta de madeira se abriu e o garoto se virou, encarando Patrick com uma expressão ansiosa. – Você vai ficar muito tempo trancado nesse banheiro ou vai vir aqui para fora? – o mais velho sorriu, complacente com o nervosismo do outro. – Não tem como fugir. As portas da galeria já foram abertas e várias pessoas já estão maravilhadas com o seu trabalho.

Gerard balançou a cabeça positivamente e sentiu o coração acelerar contra o peito; as mãos geladas e tremulas fechadas ao lado do corpo. Havia passado a tarde toda arrumando o ambiente para a exposição e mesmo que tivesse tomado o devido cuidado com os mínimos detalhes, ainda tinha a sensação de que poderia ter feito muito melhor. Sentia medo de descer e enfrentar não só as pessoas que falariam sobre seu trabalho, mas o que os desenhos que tinha feito significavam.

Patrick reparou que o aluno parecia a beira de um colapso nervoso e se aproximou, apertando o ombro do mesmo com firmeza; olhava profundamente nos olhos verdes preocupados.

\- Eu não o teria trazido até aqui se não confiasse em você ou não achasse o seu trabalho digno de uma exposição, Gerard. – disse Patrick de forma firme tentando transmitir força a Gerard. – E não pense que é só você que fica nervoso desse jeito. Todos nós duvidamos de nossa capacidade quando algo importante está em jogo. E eu digo isso sinceramente a você, não como seu professor, mas como alguém que realmente admira o seu trabalho e o que você faz: você, definitivamente, [i]merece[/i] estar aqui. E tem [i]talento[/i] para estar. Então eu quero que você use a força e a profundidade que tanto representa seus desenhos para descer estas escadas e mostrar a todas aquelas pessoas quem é Gerard Way e o quanto ele será importante para a Arte de agora em diante.

Gerard deu um sorriso genuíno e sem pensar adiantou-se para o professor, apertando-lhe em um forte e curto abraço. Quando os dois voltaram a se encarar segundos depois, o mais velho parecia levemente desconcertado e Gerard não soube como pôr em palavras o quanto estava agradecido por sua ajuda.

\- Enfim. – Patrick arrumou os óculos e deu um pequeno sorriso, dando palmadinhas desconcertadas nas costas do aluno. – Eu vou anunciá-lo, fique preparado para sua entrada, certo?

O mais velho voltou a sumir pela porta e Gerard o seguiu, parando no topo das escadas assim que Patrick as descia. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram levemente ao notarem a quantidade de pessoas que ali estavam e ele mordeu a parte interna na boca, relembrando as palavras encorajadoras que havia acabado de ouvir. [i]Não deveria ter medo.[/i]

\- Desculpem-me interromper todos os presentes, mas quero conheçam o autor desta exposição maravilhosa que vocês estão apreciando hoje. – Os convidados se viraram para olhar Patrick, ao pé da escada, e o olharam de forma curiosa; os burburinhos cessando quase que imediatamente. O mais velho ergueu o rosto apenas para olhar Gerard e sorriu, movendo os lábios sem emitir som ao desejar boa sorte ao aluno; voltando a falar alto, em seguida. – Tenham o prazer de conhecer o senhor Gerard Way!

Gerard sentiu um gostoso frio no estômago e o coração disparando contra o peito enquanto descia as escadas lentamente ao som das palmas dos presentes. Ao erguer o olhar pôde reparar que todos aqueles rostos desconhecidos lhe sorriam e apertavam sua mão de forma simpática assim que passava perto dos mesmos; elogiando seus desenhos e o ambiente tão bem decorado. Era impossível controlar o sorriso que despontava em seus lábios e ele agradeceu um a um, sem se incomodar de dizer [i]obrigado[/i] repetidas vezes. O garoto tentou pensar em alguma palavra que descrevesse o que sentia naquele momento, mas não achou nenhuma que conseguisse expressar como [i]realmente[/i] se sentia feliz; elas pareciam não expressar metade da intensidade do que sentia.

Um tapa no topo de sua cabeça fez com que o garoto de olhos verdes curvasse o corpo levemente para frente e olhasse, em seguida, assustado para trás. Ao encontrar Ville olhando-o com uma expressão dividida entre diversão e mal humor, sorriu radiante aproximando-se do amigo para abraçá-lo.

\- Como é que você descobriu da minha exposição? – sussurrou enquanto se abraçavam, genuinamente feliz pelo amigo estar ali para compartilhar aquele momento. – Pensei que ninguém iria descobrir.

\- Você esqueceu que minha mãe é dona de uma galeria de Arte, senhor Way? – Ville revirou os olhos, mas sorriu para o amigo assim que eles se separaram do abraço. – Ela me contou que um jovem artista chamado [i]Gerard Way[/i] faria uma exposição e eu presumi que era do meu suposto melhor amigo que ela estava falando.

Gerard fez uma expressão envergonhada e coçou a nuca levemente. Não havia avisado os amigos por pura insegurança e entenderia completamente se os dois ficassem chateados consigo por causa disso.

\- Me desculpe, Ville. De verdade. Eu—

\- Eu mataria você se não visse esses desenhos lindos, sério. – Gerard se virou e encontrou Quinn de braços cruzados aproximando-se dos dois. Mesmo que estivesse com os olhos estreitados em direção a si, sorria. – Temos sorte que nosso gótico é informado sobre o mundo das artes.

Gerard sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente, olhando os dois amigos demoradamente. Não conseguia explicar o quanto estava agradecido pelos dois estarem ali. Vê-los fazia metade de ser nervosismo dissipar.

\- Obrigado. – Foi o que conseguiu dizer. E os dois pareceram entender porque sorriram, olhando para si com orgulho. – Obrigado, de verdade.

\- Eu não deveria ser legal com você. Na verdade, deveria dizer o quanto eu te odeio para estas pessoas. – Quinn retrucou mal humorado, tentando controlar o sorriso que insistia em aparecer em seus lábios. – E que você aluga filmes pornôs para fins sexuais—

\- Sem querer interromper vocês dois. – Ville disse risonho, observando as bochechas de Gerard assumir um tom avermelhado pelo comentário de Quinn. – Mas o Gerard precisa ver quem acabou de chegar...

Gerard virou o rosto rapidamente para a entrada e seu coração falhou uma batida:

Frank estava ali.


	36. I Need You Now

Frank mordiscou o piercing de forma ansiosa ao finalmente entrar na galeria. Havia saído da casa dos Way há muito tempo, mas precisou de alguns minutos observando a movimentação do outro lado da calçada para criar coragem suficiente para entrar ali. Suas mãos ainda tremulavam, mas permaneciam escondidas dentro do bolso frontal da jaqueta de couro que usava, e seu coração batia acelerado contra o peito de forma ansiosa. Sentia-se nervoso não apenas pelo fato de estar na exposição de Gerard, mas também por estar sozinho nela. E várias hipóteses catastróficas passavam por sua mente e a mais preocupante fazia com que Frank se sentisse levemente em pânico com o que poderia acontecer: e se Gerard não quisesse sua presença ali?

O pequeno respirou profundamente e caminhou de forma lenta dentro do ambiente, olhando-o compenetrado para afastar os pensamentos que o corroíam; sabia que se pensasse demais não demoraria muito para que fosse embora. A galeria era ampla, com uma grande escadaria lateral que levava a outro patamar, e havia quatro paredes brancas; duas estavam ocupadas com desenhos e a que as separavam havia um poema pintado. A luminosidade era fraca e ao observar o teto, Frank notou que três refletores estrategicamente posicionados focavam apenas as paredes para destacá-las do restante do ambiente; dando-lhe um ar aconchegante. O pequeno parou de andar, desviando de um grupo de pessoas que conversava alegremente enquanto seguravam de forma descontraída seus [i]drinks[/i], e olhou para o chão; com medo do que poderia descobrir naquelas paredes. Será que aquela história estava começando ou terminando?

Ergueu o rosto, virando-o ao sentir uma pequena queimação na nuca; como se alguém estivesse o observando. Seus olhos se depararam com orbes esverdeados fixando-o atentamente e Frank prendeu a respiração, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve ao encontrar o garoto que povoava a maior parte de seus pensamentos e que lhe deixava com tantas dúvidas. Gerard quebrou o contato por um momento ao agradecer de forma simpática um dos convidados que foi parabenizá-lo, mas logo voltou a encará-lo; Frank sentindo o coração falhar várias batidas ao vê-lo se movimentar em sua direção. Como deveria agir?

Gerard não quebrou o contato visual até finalmente estar a alguns passos do pequeno e Frank deu um sorriso tímido ao observar o quanto ele estava ainda mais bonito usando uma camisa social preta de mangas compridas e uma charmosa gravata vermelha; a costumeira calça de [i]jeans[/i] escuro delineando suas coxas grossas. Seus olhos verdes pareciam límpidos e o maior sorriu para si, parecendo feliz em vê-lo; o que deixou Frank muito mais tranqüilo.

\- Eu nunca achei que te veria aqui. – Gerard sussurrou, contendo o impulso de abraçar o menor. Sentia-se ansioso e seu coração parecia muito mais esperançoso com a presença de Frank ali. – Como é que você soube da exposição? – perguntou genuinamente curioso. Os amigos teriam o avisado?

\- O professor Patrick me avisou. – Frank respondeu timidamente, ainda sorrindo para o maior. – Espero que não seja um problema eu estar aqui. – Continuou, parecendo levemente preocupado. – Se for, eu posso ir embora...

\- Não. – respondeu Gerard prontamente. Mesmo que estivesse nervoso com a reação de Frank com os desenhos que havia feito dele, sabia que se ele fosse embora sem vê-los seria o fim da aproximação que tinham construído novamente. – É que, na verdade, eu não avisei ninguém. Quinn e Ville só estão aqui porque a mãe do Ville é dona de uma galeria de arte e ficou sabendo da exposição. – Suspirou, olhando profundamente nos olhos amendoados que tanto amava. – Se você quer saber a verdade, eu fui um idiota em não te avisar. Acho que fiquei com receio de você achar esse lance de Arte meio chato... – O maior balançou os ombros, tentando parecer relaxado.

Frank sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Achava-se um bobo agora por entender o [i]real[/i] motivo de Gerard não tê-lo chamado para a exposição. Agora que estava ali, e mais relaxado, sentia uma enorme curiosidade em ver os desenhos. Teve vontade de dizer a Gerard que achava encantador o amor que ele sentia por arte e que nunca pensaria algo do tipo, mas o maior falou novamente antes que tivesse oportunidade.

\- É uma honra ter você aqui. – Ele se aproximou e Frank não conteve um suspiro ao sentir o toque da mão do maior contra seu rosto de forma terna. – Você é a única pessoa que eu realmente gostaria de ver esta noite.

O menor mordeu o lábio inferior e entreabriu os lábios para respondê-lo, mas sua voz parecia tê-lo abandonado. Era difícil formular uma resposta coerente com o coração batendo tão apressadamente contra o peito e ele levou uma das mãos até as de Gerard, apertando-a com carinho.

\- Gerard? – o maior se virou, visualizando um senhor com uma expressão simpática o olhando atentamente. – Desculpe interrompê-lo, mas será que eu posso ter uma palavrinha com você?

Gerard balançou a cabeça positivamente e voltou a olhar para Frank, lhe dando um olhar que expressava nitidamente de que os dois teriam que conversar mais tarde e se afastou para conversar com o alto senhor de cabelos brancos; o menor seguindo-o com o olhar por um tempo antes de levar a palma da mão até a bochecha onde Gerard tocara anteriormente. Qual era a explicação plausível para sentir tanto amor e devoção por alguém?

Voltou a virar-se para as paredes, aproximando-se das mesmas para observá-las. Entre os desenhos em molduras escuras havia frases soltas em diferentes letras e tamanhos. Era necessário seguir a seqüencia para que as frases fizessem sentido e Frank observou minuciosamente os traços delicados de um desenho em que duas crianças com sorrisos contagiantes brincavam em uma rua. A que parecia ser a mais velha segurava um triciclo e olhava para a outra com carinho ao ajudá-la a andar no brinquedo que, pela fita vermelha em laço que envolvia o guidão, parecia ter sido um presente. As duas possuíam olhos esverdeados e Frank logo percebeu que aquele desenho retrava os irmãos Way quando pequenos; a imagem lhe arrancando um enorme sorriso. Desviou o olhar e leu atentamente as palavras que seguiam ao lado: [i]Memórias perfeitas[/i].

O próximo desenho era completamente preto e branco, apenas alguns detalhes em colorido. Retratava uma bela senhora apoiada em um piano e seus cabelos grisalhos amarrados em um elegante coque acima da cabeça lhe davam um ar jovial apesar da idade. Ela exibia um sorriso leve e suas mãos, assim como seu avental, estavam sujos de tintas coloridas; seus olhos expressando felicidade, quase euforia. Frank questionou-se silenciosamente se aquele seria a avó Elena ao ler a frase seguinte: [i]Espalhadas por todo o chão...[/i]

Ao lado havia uma imagem de um garoto caído ao chão e seu rosto, assim como todo seu corpo, estava completamente rabiscado em preto; algumas sombras cinza avançando contra sua figura frágil caída em meio ao nada. Frank sentiu um aperto no peito, lembrando-se de si mesmo depois de acordar no hospital e saber do acidente dos pais. Aquela imagem lhe transmitia agonia e uma tristeza sem fim, como se alguém estivesse preso em um lugar sem esperança ou felicidade. Rapidamente seus olhos leram a próxima frase: [i]Preciso alcançar o telefone porque eu não consigo mais lutar.[/i]

Ao fixar o olhar no desenho seguinte, Frank sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Um garoto de baixa estatura estava sentado em um balanço e sua expressão estava oculta pela franja delicada que lhe caia sobre os olhos, os lábios avermelhados esticados em um sorriso doce. Era estranho poder [i]se[/i] ver desenhado, principalmente tão lindamente, mas o menor se sentiu como se fosse a pessoa mais importante de todo o universo por merecer algo tão lindo. Lembrava-se daquela cena, tinha acontecido no dia em que havia chegado à casa dos Way e os irmãos tinham o levado a uma praça próxima para que ele e Cindy conhecessem o bairro. Como Gerard se lembrava dela? Seu coração deu um salto assim que leu a frase que se seguia: [i]E eu me pergunto se eu já fiz parte de seus pensamentos.[/i]

O próximo desenho retratava uma confusão de cores. Vários tons de amarelo misturavam-se com azuis e verdes formando um turbilhão de tons que transmitiam sentimentos difusos e complicados. As cores embaralhavam-se nas margens e ao chegarem ao centro tornavam-se uma só; como se todas elas, mesmo que distintas e caóticas, levassem sempre para um mesmo ponto, um mesmo caminho. Frank mordeu o lábio inferior, finalmente entendendo o porquê de haver uma seqüência correta a ser seguida. Todos aqueles desenhos encaixavam-se e mostravam a história de Gerard, como ele se sentia em cada fase marcante de sua vida. O menor suspirou, mordendo o lábio ao ler a frase: [i]Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo.[/i]

[i]Se você soubesse o quanto você me perturba o tempo todo...[/i] Frank pensou ao apertar as mãos juntas para controlar as lágrimas que invadiram abruptamente seus olhos ao visualizar os outros desenhos com ternura; finalmente vendo e [i]sentindo[/i] o que Gerard tinha passado e tudo o que queria ter lhe dito. O último desenho novamente era baseado em si e seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto parecia dormir tranquilamente; sua expressão relaxada perfeitamente retratada em close. Frank sorriu, sentindo um estranho calor atingir seu coração ao ler a frase seguinte: [i]Não sei como sobreviver, eu só preciso de você agora.[/i]

O pequeno virou o corpo e visualizou a parede ao lado, bebendo cada palavra que ali estava escrita:

_Teus olhos, clarões._   
_Que me tiram desta escuridão que eu parecia estar destinado a viver por toda minha existência._   
_Teus lábios, perdição._   
_Que tentei resistir, mas que me fascinam contra a minha vontade. Como não querê-los?_   
_Tua pele, desejo._   
_Que minha alma clama desde que mereceu a breve misericórdia de poder tocá-la._   
_Teu corpo, perfeição._   
_Que minha existência pagã não merece possuir._   
_Teu amor,_   
_Vital como o ar. Raro como a chuva em um deserto. E belo como vós._

Prontamente Frank procurou Gerard com o olhar e o encontrou a alguns passos de distância, conversando com algumas pessoas animadamente. Nunca em toda a sua vida havia pensado que existia um amor tão forte e tão lindo fora dos filmes que assistia sem esperança no cinema. Era como se estivesse vivendo um sonho e sentia vontade de gritar pela felicidade que invadia seu coração. Será que não havia entendido errado? Gerard, o garoto incrível que tinha longas conversas consigo durante a madrugada e tinha uma personalidade única e forte, o amava? Todos aqueles desencontros e todos os problemas que viriam não pareciam incomodar o pequeno garoto de olhos amendoados que encarava o ser amado como se fizesse anos que não o visse. Como podia ter cogitado a hipótese de esquecê-lo?

Frank respirou fundo, tentando conter a vontade de correr até Gerard e beijá-lo. Definitivamente não faria algo do tipo ali, queria conversar com o garoto para lhe dizer que também o amava e não simplesmente beijá-lo em público sem lhe dizer nada. Mordeu o lábio inferior e caminhou lentamente até o maior, tocando-lhe no ombro para fazê-lo se virar; seu coração aos saltos. Assim que os orbes verdes voltaram a encontrar os seus sua vontade aumentou, mas ele permaneceu firme; um sorriso tímido enfeitando seus lábios avermelhados.

\- A exposição está linda, Gerard. – disse ao repuxar o [i]piercing[/i] e colocou as mãos nos bolsos por não saber o certo como agir. – Mas eu já vou indo, estou sozinho e me sinto um tanto quanto deslocado.

Os olhos verdes de Gerard pareceram perder o brilho e Frank adiantou-se para abraçá-lo com força; não queria que o outro pensasse que não havia entendido o que ele lhe queria dizer. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Gerard suavemente e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios ao sentir as mãos do mais alto segurando firmemente seu quadril para retribuir o abraço; o forte cheiro de perfume masculino, café e cigarros inebriando-o por completo. O pequeno ficou na ponta dos pés e levou os lábios até o ouvido de Gerard, apertando-o levemente antes de falar.

\- Eu vou te esperar. – sussurrou carinhosamente e afastou o rosto para olhá-lo de perto. – Não se preocupe.

Gerard sorriu e fez um curto gesto positivo com a cabeça e Frank se afastou, piscando um dos olhos para o mais velho antes de virar-se para a saída; desviando dos pequenos grupos de pessoas em seu caminho.

Por mais que sentisse o peito quase explodindo em felicidade por saber que Gerard o amava, estava difícil afastar a pontinha de preocupação que despontava em seu peito; era quase impossível ignorá-la.   
  
Será que Gerard havia superado todo o seu medo para poder se envolver completamente?

**x-x**

Gerard deu um sorriso cansado assim que o último convidado saiu pela porta da galeria em direção a rua. Felizmente sua exposição havia sido um sucesso e apesar de algumas críticas construtivas, a noite tinha sido melhor do que algum dia poderia ter imaginado. E [i]compartilhar[/i] seus sentimentos com estranhos tinha sido muito mais libertador do que assustador. Era como se estivesse desfazendo todos os nós que tinha guardado no peito há muito tempo ao expor todas suas dúvidas e anseios através dos desenhos. Sentia uma enorme felicidade em seu coração e observava com carinho o retrato de sua avó em uma das paredes, porque afinal de contas devia a ela ter desenvolvido esta vocação para Arte. Sabia que em algum lugar plácido ela deveria estar olhando por ele, orgulhosa do que tinha feito e do que continuaria fazendo pelo restante de sua vida.

Patrick sorriu, cruzando os braços ao observar a expressão cansada, mas feliz, que Gerard exibia. Sentia-se orgulhoso do aluno e não havia dúvidas de que sua carreira como artista seria brilhante.

\- Como é que você está se sentindo? – perguntou ao visualizar o garoto sentando em um dos degraus para descansar. – Foi do jeito que você imaginou?

\- Foi melhor, muito melhor. – Gerard respondeu ao curvar o corpo para trás, apoiando os cotovelos no degrau acima para esticar o corpo cansado de ficar de pé por tanto tempo. – Eu não esperava tantas pessoas e a quantidade de elogios que eu ouvi... – O garoto deu um sorriso radiante, parecendo não acreditar no que falava. – E fui convidado para trabalhar em uma galeria de Arte em [i]New York[/i] como aprendiz, não é maravilhoso? Eu disse que iria pensar sobre a proposta, mas seria a oportunidade perfeita! Principalmente se eu passar na Faculdade de Artes Visuais!

\- Como se você não fosse passar, não é mesmo? – Patrick elogiou, observando como o aluno parecia muito mais confiante. – Tudo isso foi a recompensa por seu esforço. O futuro só depende de você. – O mais velho bocejou e fez um gesto para que Gerard se levantasse. – Aliás, vamos embora. Apesar de ser sexta-feira, eu já estou velho demais para ficar acordado por muito tempo.

Gerard riu de leve e levantou-se das escadas para caminhar até o professor, estendendo-lhe a mão para apertá-la com firmeza ao se despedir.

\- Obrigado. Obrigado mesmo. – Agradeceu genuinamente, vendo o professor sorrir de leve. – Se o senhor não tivesse me dado a oportunidade, eu não teria tido essa chance.

\- E se você não fosse talentoso, eu não teria o convidado. Estamos quites então. – Patrick soltou a mão de Gerard e o acompanhou até a saída, dando palmadinhas amigáveis em um dos ombros do aluno. – Agora vá curtir sua noite de sexta-feira, o velho aqui precisa descansar.

O garoto deu um sorriso e acenou, caminhando até a calçada rapidamente. Já era noite e o céu escuro como piche estava delicadamente enfeitado por pequenos pontinhos brilhantes; que sumiam cada vez que uma nuvem acinzentada se movimentava suavemente pelo céu. Uma leve brisa açoitava os fios negros de Gerard e ele colocou as mãos nos apertados bolsos da calça enquanto caminhava solitário pela rua. A galeria não ficava muito longe de sua casa, então não ficaria parado em algum ponto de ônibus a esta hora da noite; definitivamente não era uma atitude segura. A única iluminação da rua eram os postes de luz e os faróis dos carros esporádicos que passavam por ali. E Gerard apertou o passo, ansioso para chegar em casa. Afinal de contas, Frank estaria a sua espera.

[i]Frank[/i]. O que será que o pequeno teria pensado sobre seus desenhos e sua declaração implícita? Pelo pouco que haviam conversado e pela troca de olhares tinha percebido que ele parecia contente, mas ainda não tinha absoluta certeza de que o tinha convencido sobre realmente ter mudado. Estava disposto a dar uma chance ao relacionamento que os dois possivelmente teriam mesmo que sentisse medo, mas todas às vezes que se viam sentia-se incapaz de falar ou tentar alguma nova aproximação. Deveria ter coragem para enfrentar o pânico que o paralisava, mas e se todas as esperanças estivessem erradas? E se Frank [i]não[/i] o quisesse mais?

Gerard deu um suspiro profundo ao atravessar o jardim de sua casa lentamente e ergueu os olhos para a varanda, sentindo o coração acelerar tão rápido que causou algumas pontadas em sua testa; parando de andar por um momento. Ali, no breu da noite, estava a silhueta de Frank de pé encostado contra a parede; um de seus joelhos dobrados para que o pé se apoiasse contra a parede. Mesmo que a iluminação fosse fraca, Gerard conseguiu visualizar os olhos cor de avelã brilhando em sua direção e uma pequena fumaça acinzentada sair-lhe dos lábios bem feitos. Um frio no estômago o acometeu, mas ele voltou a caminhar agora em direção onde o pequeno estava. Aquele era o momento que aguardava desde que o tinha visto pela primeira vez, mesmo que antes não admitisse isso para si mesmo.

\- Desde quando você fuma? – Gerard sussurrou ao observar quase hipnotizado o tubinho branco do cigarro preso entre os lábios avermelhados tão bem feitos.

Frank assistiu Gerard se sentar em um dos banquinhos brancos e não o respondeu, tragando novamente o cigarro para expelir a fumaça pelo nariz em seguida; jogou a bituca contra o chão e pisou sobre ela, as mãos fechando-se para ocultar a leve tremedeira que as acometia pela ansiedade. Não responderia ao mais velho que só havia fumado em duas ocasiões por quase não se agüentar de tanto nervosismo, provocado sempre pelo mesmo garoto; cujo estava sentado ao seu lado parecendo tenso no momento. Sabia que se demonstrasse o quão vulnerável estava o próprio Gerard se assustaria; o que não os levaria a lugar algum. Então tentava transmitir calma e segurança em sua expressão, controlando-se por dentro para se manter firme o suficiente para conseguir dizer tudo o que queria.

O pequeno desencostou-se da parede com um suspiro profundo e em silêncio parou em frente a Gerard, abaixando o corpo até finalmente ficar de joelhos para que os dois pudessem se olhar no mesmo nível. Notou o quanto ele parecia nervoso com a aproximação, mas não se amedrontou, pois agora tinha absoluta certeza de que seu sentimento era igualmente correspondido; não permitira que mais uma vez sua insegurança estragasse tudo. Estendeu as mãos, tocando nas coxas bem feitas do maior com suavidade e o encarou nos olhos profundamente; vendo o mar revolto que se tornou os olhos verdes que tanto amava. Eles expressavam medo, confusão, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam implorar para que fosse para mais perto.

\- Por que é que você tem medo de mim? – Perguntou; sua voz saindo muito mais rouca que o normal pela falta de uso nas últimas horas.

Gerard fechou os olhos por um momento e sentiu o quanto seu coração batia acelerado contra o peito pela curta proximidade que os separavam; a voz grossa do menor inebriando seus sentidos. Tornou a abri-los lentamente e encontrou os olhos amendoados avaliando-o com intensidade, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de receio em tentar descobrir o que se passava em sua mente. E ao invés de insegurança, Frank demonstrava estar obstinado a conseguir arrancar de si o que queria ouvir a muito tempo.

\- Não tenho medo de você. – Sussurrou em resposta, sentindo como se faltasse ar em seus pulmões por aqueles lábios avermelhados estarem perigosamente tão próximos; a parte racional de seu cérebro lhe dando ordens para simplesmente sair dali e evitar qualquer contato. – Tenho medo de mim mesmo.

Frank notou a confusão que os olhos verdes de Gerard expressavam e suspirou, percebendo a batalha interna que o outro estava travando contra si mesmo para aceitar aquela aproximação. Pelo visto Gerard havia aceitado que o amava, mas ainda estava indeciso com possíveis aproximações; seu coração falhando algumas batidas por isso. Entendia o receio do outro, mas não agüentava mais a saudade que tinha daqueles lábios contra os seus.

\- Mas você nunca vai ter certeza de absolutamente nada até tentar. – O pequeno sussurrou, engolindo com dificuldade todo o desespero que crescia dentro de si.

Gerard ficou em silêncio, apertando as mãos fechadas com força. Sentia-se paralisado pelo medo agora que se via de frente com Frank. Era como se não soubesse ao certo o que fazer e tinha receio de que acontecesse uma catástrofe caso os dois ficassem juntos. Encarou os olhos amendoados profundamente, tentando-lhe transmitir o quanto queria tentar, mas não pareceu convencer o menor que em um gesto lento se levantou do chão ainda sem quebrar o contato visual que tinham.

Frank desviou o olhar apenas para observar os lábios de Gerard e se curvou, controlando as lágrimas que insistiam invadir seus olhos. Não se importava se Gerard se assustaria ou não com o que faria a seguir, mas precisava demonstrar o quanto o queria.

Fechou os olhos, tocando a bochecha de Gerard suavemente com uma das mãos; sentiu o garoto recuar alguns centímetros, mas não parou. Impulsionou os lábios de uma vez, antes que o outro lhe empurrasse, e pressionou-os contra os finos que tanto desejava; eles tremularam contra os seus e Frank deixou escapar um sôfrego gemido quase imperceptível pelo contato. Era quase insuportável a saudade que tinha daqueles lábios, mas deveria ser paciente para tê-los, pois não os queria longe de seu alcance mais uma vez.

Gerard abriu os olhos lentamente assim que Frank quebrou o contato e procurou-o com o olhar; que não foi correspondido. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, ainda sentindo o calor que aqueles doces lábios haviam deixado sobre os seus, e o assistiu virar as costas para si antes de caminhar para longe; saindo de seu campo de visão ao virar no corredor que dava acesso a porta de entrada da cozinha. Sentia-se um estúpido e queria que algo o atingisse com força no rosto até que desmaiasse. Era idiota ou o que por deixar Frank escapar mais uma vez?

Curvou o corpo e levou as mãos para agarrar com força seus fios negros; puxando-os com raiva. Mais uma vez estava se deixando acovardar perante a intensidade de seus próprios sentimentos. Tinha passado por tanta coisa para chegar ali e sua estupidez estragou tudo quando as coisas pareciam finalmente estar se encaminhando. Permitiria-se ficar ali, definhando em pensamentos autodestrutivos, ou iria de uma vez por todas tomar uma atitude?

Sem pensar duas vezes Gerard se levantou e fez o mesmo caminho que Frank fizera anteriormente de forma apressada. Girou a maçaneta da porta da cozinha com rapidez e a fechou em seguida, se certificando de trancá-la. Cruzou o cômodo sem nem ao menos se preocupar em não fazer algum barulho para acordar a casa toda e subiu a escadaria pulando de dois e dois degraus; queria que o universo [i]explodisse[/i], pois não mais se privaria do contato que tanto desejava, mesmo que seu lado racional protestasse veemente. Ao atingir o patamar superior visualizou Frank abrindo a porta do quarto que dividia com Michael; o menor assustando-se com a aparição repentina de Gerard ali ao virar o rosto para olhá-lo.

Os dois se encararam e o maior notou uma discreta trilha brilhante traçada nas bochechas de Frank; provavelmente ele teria chorado. Seu coração bateu acelerado contra o peito e Gerard se adiantou até o pequeno, segurando-o pelo braço com firmeza antes de puxá-lo para o lado oposto do corredor; em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Girou a maçaneta de forma trêmula e abriu a porta, puxando Frank para dentro consigo. Ao fechá-la com cuidado, virou o rosto e olhou naqueles olhos amendoados que tanto o perseguiram em sua mente durante o tempo em que estiveram separados. Visualizou ali a mesma dor da separação e o mesmo amor que sentia pulsando por suas veias; o que fez com que tomasse coragem o suficiente para fazer o que almejava há muito tempo.

Segurou-o pelos braços e empurrou-o de costas contra a porta fechada, apoiando as mãos espalmadas contra a superfície de madeira ao lado da cabeça do menor para olhá-lo intensamente nos olhos. Seu coração parecia que iria saltar para fora de seu corpo pela boca, mas Gerard não estava dando a mínima para as reações que seu corpo estavam fazendo. Sua atenção estava completamente voltada aos olhos amendoados que brilhavam ansiosos pelo que faria a seguir.

Aproximou o rosto lentamente e quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando com os do outro respirou fundo, impedindo-se de fechar os olhos. Queria estar de olhos abertos para poder ver a reação de Frank para o que diria a seguir, então segurou o impulso incontrolável que atingia seus lábios de tocarem os do pequeno mais uma vez. O outro ofegava quieto e Gerard entreabriu os lábios, sentindo como se fosse explodir se não dissesse uma vez por todas o que era óbvio, mas que precisava ser esclarecido.

\- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou com a voz falha. Viu os olhos esverdeados a sua frente se arregalarem levemente e em seguida se brilharem intensamente. E uma vez não pareceu ser o suficiente, então repetiu. – Eu te amo, Frank.

Frank quebrou a pequena distância que afastava seus lábios dos de Gerard e envolveu sua cintura com os braços para puxá-lo com força contra seu corpo; beijando-o apaixonadamente. Seus lábios se pressionaram com urgência contra os finos que tanto amava e seu coração pareceu parar assim que Gerard correspondeu o beijo; uma das mãos do maior encaixando-se em sua nuca para entrelaçar os dedos em seus fios de cabelo. Suas línguas se enrolaram com desespero, como se o fim de suas vidas estivesse próximo, e seus corpos se pressionaram juntos; arrancando gemidos sôfregos de suas gargantas pelo contato tão almejado. O menor ergueu levemente a barra da blusa de Gerard e tocou suas costas, sentindo um arrepio percorrer por todo seu corpo ao sentir a textura aveludada da pele que tanto sentira falta contra a ponta dos dedos; desejava que, se aquele momento fosse um sonho, nunca mais acordasse.

Gerard ofegou pelo contato e agarrou com força as laterais dos quadris do menor, puxando-o contra o seu assim que o prensava contra a porta com o corpo; sua excitação por finalmente poder tocar Frank do jeito que desejava fazendo-o sentir-se tonto. Separou seus lábios para conseguir recuperar todo o ar que faltava em seus pulmões e repuxou a pequena argolinha prateada que enfeitava os lábios, ainda mais avermelhados pelos beijos intensos, com os dentes; sorrindo de leve ao notar Frank ofegar quando sua língua roçou por seu lábio inferior sensível. Sentia-se no paraíso por poder tocar o pequeno anjo que tanto amava e ao mesmo tempo em que Frank lhe despertava o melhor que tinha dentro de si, fazia-o sentir-se louco para cometer diversos pecados em função da luxúria.

Deslizou os lábios lentamente pela bochecha do pequeno até alcançar-lhe o pescoço; fazendo questão de movimentar-se o mais lentamente possível para guardar perfeitamente todas as sensações. Mordeu-lhe a pele amorenada com devoção e apertou com ainda mais força as laterais do quadril ao senti-lo tremer sob seus toques. Ele estremecia e arranhava suas costas enquanto liberava baixos gemidos; que soavam como uma música extremamente provocativa aos ouvidos de Gerard. Sugou-lhe o pescoço mais uma vez e ouviu um baixo gemido escapar contra sua vontade de sua garganta ao que o pequeno ondulou o quadril sensualmente contra o seu; visivelmente necessitando de mais contato. Sua excitação parecia estar chegando a um nível perigoso, mas Gerard ignorou os alertas febris que seu cérebro lhe mandava para fazê-lo parar. Pois tocar Frank elevava-o a outro plano onde o mundo não existia, apenas os dois ali naquele quarto.

Frank arranhou as costas pálidas com mais força e fechou os olhos por um momento ao sentir-se tomado pelos arrepios que Gerard lhe causava todas as vezes que sugava seu pescoço. Mordeu o lábio inferior e sorveu uma grande quantidade de ar ao deslizar as mãos para fora da camisa que o outro usava para espalmá-las contra o peito do maior, empurrando-o de leve. Gerard virou o rosto para olhá-lo, os olhos verdes parecendo preocupados com a repentina, e pequena, quebra de contato, mas Frank lhe sorriu de forma lasciva. Agarrou-lhe pelo colarinho para em um gesto rápido trocar suas posições; atingindo com força as costas do maior contra a madeira. Sabia que se quisesse algum contato corporal mais [i]profundo[/i] deveria ter iniciativa, já que Gerard nunca havia feito grandes avanços com um garoto.

Voltou a pressionar seus corpos e puxou mais uma vez a gola do outro para conectar seus lábios juntos com urgência; o coração batendo acelerado contra o peito. Inclinou levemente o rosto para aprofundar o beijo e assim que a língua de Gerard invadiu ansiosamente sua boca, sugou-a de forma provocativa; deslizando as mãos até o peitoral do maior. Abriu o primeiro botão da camisa lentamente e, ao notar que Gerard não havia se incomodado, desfez os que se seguiram com pressa até finalmente tê-la completamente aberta. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior de leve ao quebrar o beijo e, de forma ofegante, encarou os olhos verdes que tanto amava brilhando de forma desejosa. Repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] voltando a sorrir de forma lasciva e baixou o olhar para a pele branca do peitoral e abdômen do outro; o desejo fazendo com que faltasse ar suficiente para seus pulmões enquanto observava o corpo que tanto cobiçava.

Primeiro tocou-lhe o peitoral, demorando o toque propositalmente apenas para senti-lo por completo. Não queria que Gerard se assustasse então fazia toques leves, mas provocativos, para que o outro ficasse relaxado e confortável com o possível contato corporal mais profundo que teriam com o aumento gradual de seus toques. Deslizou sensualmente as pontas dos dedos até seu abdômen e sorriu de leve, satisfeito ao notar a pele de Gerard arrepiada e a forma com que ele ofegava acuado contra a porta. Desceu ainda mais as mãos e Gerard apertou com força seus ombros, fazendo-o parar por um momento para olhá-lo nos olhos. O tom verde indefinido dos olhos do maior parecia muito mais claro e demonstravam desejo, excitação e medo; tudo ao mesmo tempo. Frank arqueou a sobrancelha e mordeu a parte interna na boca, sabendo o que aquele aperto significava: Gerard estava receoso em continuar.

\- Frank, eu acho melhor a gente parar... – Ele sussurrou de forma ofegante; não convencendo nenhum pouco o menor do que dizia pela forma com que seu corpo correspondia aos seus toques.

Frank continuou com a sobrancelha arqueada e ficou na ponta dos pés para conseguir olhar Gerard no mesmo nível. Respeitava o outro e se ele estivesse demonstrando que [i]realmente[/i] queria parar, nem insistiria em continuar. Mas se recusava a fazê-lo no momento já que estava explicito o quanto Gerard o queria e a recíproca sendo verdadeira.

Levou os lábios avermelhados até o ouvido do mais alto e voltou a dedilhar os dedos de forma provocante por seu abdômen; dando um pequeno sorriso satisfeito ao ouvi-lo ofegar mais uma vez.

\- Vou fazer um trato com você, Gerard. – Sussurrou de forma rouca, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo de leve antes de continuar a falar. – Se eu continuar e ver que você não está gostando, eu paro. Senão...

\- Mas... – Gerard gaguejou, mal conseguindo discernir os pensamentos embaralhados em sua mente. – É realmente melhor a gente parar porque—

Frank desceu ainda mais uma das mãos e em um toque ousado pressionou sua palma contra a visível ereção de Gerard sob a calça; ofegando contra o ouvido do mesmo pelo contato. Ele gemeu um tanto alto e o pequeno levou a mão livre até os lábios do maior rapidamente, pressionando-a ali por alguns segundos para abafar os possíveis sons mais altos que Gerard faria; afinal de contas os dois não queriam acordar a casa inteira. O menor mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou a olhar para o rosto de Gerard, ficando hipnotizado com a expressão entregue que o outro exibia ao manter os lábios entreabertos e os olhos fechados; a cabeça levemente inclinava para trás apoiada contra a superfície de madeira da porta. Subiu novamente a mão apenas para desfazer o cinto que ele usava com rapidez e desceu seu zíper em seguida para fazer com que a calça [i]jeans[/i] escorregasse por suas coxas bem feitas. Prendeu um baixo gemido; quase não controlando a excitação em ver o corpo de quem tão desejava tão próximo ao seu.

Novamente Frank tocou o membro do maior sob o fino tecido de sua [i]boxer brief preta[/i], mas o toque foi brevemente interrompido. O pequeno arregalou levemente os olhos e os ergueu para observar Gerard que agarrava com força seu pulso para fazê-lo parar; seu coração falhando algumas batidas, [i]será que tinha avançado demais?[/i] Os olhos verdes do mais alto brilhavam intensamente e Frank suspirou aliviado assim que Gerard soltou seu pulso para levar as mãos até a barra de sua camiseta, puxando-a para cima para jogá-la contra o chão; o menor erguendo os braços para ajudá-lo na tarefa. O maior agarrou a lateral de seus quadris e puxou-o com força para perto, os dois gemendo um contra os lábios do outro quando um forte arrepio acometeu seus corpos pelo choque de suas peles finalmente se tocando; Frank pensando maliciosamente que finalmente tinha convencido seu Way a agarrá-lo.

Gerard abaixou o corpo e agarrou as coxas do menor com força, erguendo-o do chão com um impulso. Frank prontamente rodeou a cintura do outro com as coxas e apoiou firmemente as mãos em seus ombros; novamente seus lábios se chocando com urgência contra os de Gerard em um beijo agora mais intenso. Uma de suas mãos vagou até os fios negros do maior e puxou-os de leve conforme ele andava, a passos vacilantes, até a cama; alguns gemidos baixos saindo de suas gargantas e perdendo-se dentro de suas bocas conectadas. Quando Gerard sentiu as pernas baterem contra a lateral da cama curvou-se, colocando Frank ali deitado com suavidade; quebrando o beijo por um momento para olhá-lo.

Seu corpo parecia clamar pelo o do pequeno anjo deitado em sua cama e Gerard mordeu o lábio inferior ao permitir que seus olhos vagassem pelo peito amorenado exposto e colorido com linhas firmes de tatuagens marcadas ali pela eternidade. Lá estava o garoto que amava e nada no mundo conseguiria mudar o amor que pulsava em seu coração. E por mais que estivesse enlouquecendo pelo desejo e tomado completamente pelo impulso de possuí-lo em seus braços até que os dois não obtivessem mais voz ou forças para continuar se movendo em sincronia, continuava o achando inocente e puro; o único merecedor de seu amor.

Com as mãos trêmulas de ansiedade avançou para seu cinto, retirando-o com pressa. Abriu-lhe o botão da calça e aproveitou as pernas do menor erguidas para retirá-la por completo de uma vez; sentindo sua ereção já formada pulsar pela visão deliciosa que teve do pequeno apenas de [i]boxer brief[/i] em sua cama. Frank sentou-se lentamente e estendeu uma das mãos para agarrar a gravata vermelha que Gerard usava, puxando-a com força para frente para fazê-lo cair sobre seu corpo e entre suas pernas. Os dois ofegaram e o maior espalmou as mãos sobre o colchão, uma de cada lado da cabeça do menor para que pudessem se encarar por um momento; seus olhos transbordando luxúria e seus corações acelerados batendo no mesmo ritmo. Estavam finalmente juntos e nada mais importava.  
  
Frank deu um sorriso tímido e Gerard sentiu-se incrivelmente provocado pela expressão angelical que o outro expressava enquanto desfazia o nó de sua gravata para jogá-la ao lado da cama. Ele repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] sensualmente, continuando a instigar o maior, e deslizou as mãos de seus ombros até suas costas, fazendo com que a camisa deslizasse para fora de seu corpo. Ofegou alto quando Gerard tomou seus lábios em um beijo intenso e levou as mãos até os fios negros para puxá-los enquanto sentia suas ereções se friccionavam juntas pela forma que Gerard ondulava o quadril contra o seu durante o beijo. Deslizou as mãos para arranhar com força suas costas, virando o rosto para levar os lábios até seu ouvido; seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente pela falta de ar.

\- Eu quero você, Gerard. – Frank sussurrou com desejo, arranhando com mais força as costas do maior ao tentar pressioná-lo com mais firmeza contra seu corpo. – [i]Eu quero você.[/i] – Repetiu e virou o rosto, olhando nos olhos verdes que tanto amava com intensidade. – E quero [i]agora[/i].

Gerard gemeu baixinho e balançou a cabeça positivamente; sentindo o corpo todo sendo possuído pelo desejo. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do menor e com pressa retirou-lhe a [i]boxer[/i]; sua ereção pulsando fortemente por visualizar Frank completamente nu. O mais velho mordeu com força o lábio inferior e retirou a própria [i]boxer[/i] em seguida, voltando a deitar sobre o corpo do outro; olhando-o nos olhos para ter [i]absoluta certeza[/i] de que o menor realmente queria que continuasse. Com os olhos amendoados brilhando intensamente em sua direção Gerard teve a confirmação e lentamente guiou-se até a entrada de Frank, impulsionando-se com cuidado para dentro do mesmo; seu corpo rapidamente sendo tomado por uma sensação de êxtase por finalmente possuí-lo.

Frank arranhou as costas de Gerard com força e arqueou o corpo para trás de olhos fechados; seus lábios avermelhados entreabertos em prazer. Assim que Gerard estava completamente dentro de si o pequeno voltou a encará-lo nos olhos tentando lhe transmitir todo o amor e desejo que sentia explodindo em seu coração; e pareceu funcionar, pois Gerard lhe deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto ofegava. O maior apoiou o peso do corpo nos braços e iniciou seus movimentos com o quadril, gradativamente aumentando o ritmo e intensidade de suas estocadas; Frank mordendo com força o lábio inferior para não se permitir gemer alto por mais que quisesse fazê-lo. Mal acreditava que tudo aquilo pudesse ser real, mas não se importava se fosse apenas uma ilusão. Só de se lembrar da cena se sentiria a pessoa mais amada e desejada do mundo, o que curaria o coração partido caso cena realmente não tivesse acontecido.

Gerard obrigou-se a manter os olhos abertos para visualizar as expressões de prazer que Frank fazia a cada movimento e por mais que quisesse ir devagar para aproveitar ao máximo o momento, o desejo e a excitação não permitiam. A cada estocada mais forte ficava cada vez mais difícil de conter os gemidos que queriam escapar por sua garganta e o menor arranhando suas costas com força, não estava ajudando muito seu autocontrole. O maior apoiou-se apenas em uma das mãos e levou a outra para uma das coxas de Frank, que rodeavam com firmeza sua cintura para puxá-lo contra si, apertando-a com desejo ao movimentar-se mais rápido; seus ofegos contidos tornando-se contínuos pela proximidade do orgasmo.

Frank puxou os fios negros da nuca do maior e puxou seu rosto para perto, colocando seus lábios avermelhados contra seu ouvido. Gemeu baixinho, para provocá-lo, e mordeu com força o lábio inferior para conter um gemido alto por Gerard aumentar ainda mais o ritmo de suas estocadas pela provocação. O pequeno abraçou Gerard com força, apertando ainda mais as coxas ao redor da cintura do outro ao perceber que não agüentaria mais muito tempo. Virou o rosto para alcançar seus lábios e o beijou, tendo a sorte de seu gemido alto ser abafado pela boca de Gerard assim que chegou ao orgasmo; o maior chegando logo em seguida, seu corpo estremecendo e suando pelo esforço.

Os dois permaneceram na mesma posição por um tempo, abraçados e ofegando juntos de olhos fechados. Após alguns minutos Gerard, que parecia ter recuperado parte de sua respiração normal, gemeu baixinho ao sair lentamente de dentro da entrada do menor. Ele abaixou as pernas de Frank suavemente e curvou o corpo para deitar ao seu lado, não permitindo que o menor parasse de abraçá-lo assim que o mesmo ameaçou fazê-lo. Posicionou os lábios contra seu ouvido e com um sorriso, que era uma mistura de satisfação com felicidade, sussurrou de forma doce.

\- Dorme hoje aqui comigo?

Frank arregalou os olhos e virou o corpo para olhar de frente nos olhos verdes que brilhavam de forma amorosa; era a primeira vez que os via assim o que fez com que seu coração disparasse mais uma vez.

\- Mas Gerard, é perigoso. Quando eu sair daqui de manhã vou explicar que estava fazendo o que aqui? – sibilou preocupado, derretendo com a forma com que Gerard o olhava. – É melhor eu voltar.

\- Não. – O maior o abraçou com mais força como se não permitisse que ele fosse embora e levou uma das mãos para afastar uma mecha de cabelo que havia grudado em sua testa com carinho. – Fica aqui comigo. Eu desço primeiro, distraio o Michael e você sai correndo para o banheiro para fingir que saiu de lá.

\- Mas... – Frank foi calado com um beijo e sorriu entre os lábios de Gerard, sendo prontamente convencido. – Ok, ok, Senhor Way. Já me convenceu.

Gerard deu um sorriso convencido e ergueu o corpo apenas para puxar o cobertor para cobri-los, deitando-se de barriga para cima para fazer com que Frank apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito enquanto o abraçava.

\- Mas não pensa que você vai me convencer assim sempre. – Frank voltou a falar, fingindo estar mal humorado. – Só estou ficando aqui porque [i]quero[/i] e não porque você me [i]pediu[/i].

O maior revirou os olhos com um sorriso e beijou a testa do pequeno.

\- Certo, Frank. Foi assim mesmo que aconteceu. – Frank lhe mostrou a língua e Gerard voltou a revirar os olhos. – Boa noite, meu anjo.

\- Boa noite.

O pequeno sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor que a pele quente de Gerard transmitia para sua bochecha. Agora sim acreditava que tudo o que havia acontecido hoje era real. E como estava feliz por isso.   
Estavam finalmente juntos.

  
  



	37. Teenage Dream

Frank abriu os olhos lentamente assim que despertou e observou o teto de forma preguiçosa; seus olhos ameaçaram se fechar de novo, mas ele resistiu ao bocejar longamente. O garoto estranhou metade de seu corpo estar extremamente quente e com os pensamentos ainda lentos pela sonolência virou o rosto, arregalando os olhos ao visualizar um amontoado de cabelos negros espalhados por seu ombro. Ao visualizar Gerard ressoando baixinho enquanto dormia com a cabeça parcialmente apoiada contra si abriu um enorme sorriso, sentindo-se feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia; seu estômago dando um solavanco gostoso. Então [i]realmente[/i] a noite anterior havia sido real. Não tinha imaginado todos aqueles desenhos lindos, nem o [i]eu te amo[/i] que Gerard tinha lhe dito e os toques do mesmo por seu corpo...

O pequeno voltou a fechar os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior de forma infantil. Sentia-se como uma garota apaixonada, mas não se importava e até agradecia que Gerard não estava acordado para vê-lo daquele jeito tão abobalhado. Sua vontade de gritar de felicidade era grande, mas ele optou permanecer em silêncio imaginando-se pulando pelo quarto como um idiota apaixonado. Afinal de contas, o que Gerard pensaria sobre si caso fosse acordado por gritos? Aliás, não só Gerard o acharia louco como chamaria atenção de toda a casa e a última coisa que queria era Donald ou Donna entrando no quarto e o encontrando nu na mesma cama que seu filho mais velho.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, tomando cuidado para que o outro não acordasse. Abaixou-se ao lado da cama e pegou a [i]boxer[/i] esquecida contra ao chão para vesti-la rapidamente; ajoelhando-se contra o chão em seguida para visualizar Gerard dormindo. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao visualizar as costas do mais velho exposta e algumas listras avermelhadas, provenientes de seus arranhões, em alguns pontos; um suspiro escapando de seus lábios. Um dos braços de Gerard estava esticado, onde Frank estava deitado anteriormente, e o outro apoiava sua cabeça virada lateralmente; longos fios negros ocultando metade de sua expressão tranqüila. Seus lábios finos estavam levemente entreabertos e suas costas subiam e desciam tranquilamente no ritmo de sua respiração; o lençol cobrindo de seu quadril para baixo. O pequeno voltou a suspirar, não encontrando melhor jeito de começar o dia; a imagem de Gerard deixando-o encantado por perceber que o garoto conseguia ser adorável até mesmo dormindo.

Ergueu uma das mãos para afastar com cuidado os fios que cobriam os olhos verdes, agora fechados, para trás da orelha; sorrindo ao finalmente ver o rosto do garoto que tanto amava. Era incrível como ele e Gerard se completavam. O mais velho conseguia preencher o vazio que sentia desde que os pais haviam morrido e lhe dado de volta a vontade de viver não só por amá-lo, mas por demonstrar se importar consigo desde a primeira vez que tinham conversado na varanda. Só a sua presença fazia com que seu coração se preenchesse de alegria e agora ter a certeza de que Gerard o amava de volta na mesma intensidade era como estar no céu. E era estranho como o destino pregava peça nas pessoas. Ele, que nunca tinha pensado na hipótese de encontrar um amor como aquele, estava ali entregue de corpo e alma a uma pessoa; e extremamente realizado por isso.

Ergueu o corpo, desviando o olhar com dificuldade da figura de Gerard esparramado na cama. Ao observar curiosamente o quarto, percebeu que era a primeira vez que estava ali. A cama ficava posicionada paralelamente a janela; sua cabeceira encostada contra a parede. O guarda roupa de madeira escura ficava na parede oposta ao lado da mesinha do computador e do [i]rack[/i] com uma TV e um DVD. Nas paredes diversos pôsteres, a maior parte do [i]Iron Madein[/i], e uma prateleira localizada na parede acima da cama havia uma pequena coleção de bonecos que possivelmente pertenciam aos [i]HQs[/i] preferidos de Gerard. Frank sorriu, encantado como cada parte daquele quarto exalava um pedacinho do outro.

O pequeno caminhou lentamente até o [i]rack[/i] e observou os vários livros sobre Arte amontoados sobre a mesa do computador; diversas anotações sobre a exposição em um caderno aberto caído sobre a cadeira. Acima do DVD havia alguns filmes e Frank observou seus títulos notando que quase todos eles eram de Terror, o que lhe arrancou outro sorriso, mas o último título fez com que suas sobrancelhas bem feitas fossem ocultas por sua franja caída sobre a testa: “[i]Ramón: O encanador.[/i]” O puxou da pequena pilha e arregalou os olhos ao visualizar a cama, prendendo um ataque de riso em seguida. [i]Gerard havia alugado um filme de pornô gay?[/i]

Alguns passarinhos iniciaram uma algazarra do lado de fora da janela e Frank virou o corpo rapidamente, visualizando Gerard resmungando enquanto dormia pelo barulho repentino; colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Como os pássaros pareciam inspirados em sua cantoria e o maior notou que não voltaria a dormir tão cedo, praguejou alto um palavrão e jogou o travesseiro para longe. Ergueu o corpo de forma mal humorada ao sentar sobre a cama e bufou ao coçar os olhos, abrindo-os em seguida para vasculhar o quarto procurando Frank; que estava parado do outro lado do quarto com uma expressão risonha. Gerard apertou as próprias coxas com força, sentindo todo o mau humor abandoná-lo ao vê-lo mais uma vez [i]apenas[/i] de [i]boxer[/i].

\- Bom dia. – Disse com a voz arrastada, arqueando a sobrancelha por ver o outro tendo problemas para segurar a risada; arqueou a sobrancelha. – Por que é que você está rindo?

O pequeno estendeu o braço e mostrou o DVD que segurava a Gerard; não mais conseguindo conter a gargalhada que prendia em sua garganta. O outro arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios em surpresa; suas bochechas assumindo forte tom avermelhado. Cruzou os braços de forma defensiva contra o corpo e desviou o olhar, tornando a ficar mal humorado pelo acesso de riso de Frank.

\- [i]Ramón: o encanador.[/i] – Repetia Frank entre risadas. O pequeno colocou o DVD de volta sobre a pilha de filmes e se aproximou de Gerard, abaixando-se de joelhos em sua frente para olhá-lo nos olhos; sua expressão ainda risonha. – O que passou pela sua cabeça quando você alugou isso?

Gerard resmungou e virou o rosto para o outro lado ainda sentindo as bochechas queimando, fingia que era por pura irritação e não por vergonha; mas pareceu não funcionar.

\- Por nada. Eu só queria dar uma olhada. – Respondeu com um grunhido, evitando olhar nos olhos amendoados. – Tem algum problema nisso?

\- Nenhum! – Frank disse alegremente, espalmando as mãos nas coxas de Gerard para apertá-las carinhosamente. – É que este título é realmente engraçado. E nem quero imaginar como deve ser este filme... O homem que está na capa me parece um mexicano tarado.

O maior revirou os olhos e Frank sorriu, divertindo-se com mau humor do outro.

\- Foi por isso que você se apaixonou por mim? Por eu ser moreno e parecer um mexicano tarado? Quer que eu me vista de encanador também? – Caçoou o pequeno, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Gerard virou o rosto, encarando-o com os olhos estreitos em irritação; Frank voltando a cair na gargalhada.

\- Mas vejam só quem acordou super engraçadinho, não é mesmo?

\- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – Cantarolou Frank, balançando a cabeça para os lados como se dançasse. – E eu vou pensar que a resposta é sim e que você quer que eu me vista de encanador para conferir se os seus [i]canos[/i] estão todos funcionando...

\- [i]Frank![/i] – exclamou Gerard divido entre surpresa e constrangimento; quando o outro caiu na risada voltou a grunhir irritado ao revirar os olhos.

\- Eu só estou brincando com você, Ger[i]aaa[/i]rd. – Frank prolongou a vogal propositalmente com um sorriso travesso, achando o outro extremamente charmoso com a expressão irritada. – Eu sei que você não gosta de mexicanos e nem de encanadores, [i]okay[/i]?

Gerard apenas resmungou em resposta e o pequeno repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] ao se permitir olhá-lo novamente; seus olhos vagando pelo peitoral pálido até o abdômen. Prendeu a respiração, apertando com mais força as coxas do outro por repará-lo ainda completamente nu. Voltou a erguer os olhos, movimentando as mãos lentamente pela extensão da coxa do mesmo para tentar convencê-lo a olhá-lo; sem sucesso, o que o aguçou para continuar a seduzi-lo. Inclinou o corpo para frente, alcançando o pescoço pálido e sugou-lhe a pele sensualmente, puxando-a com os dentes em seguida; sorrindo de canto ao perceber que o maior estremeceu com o toque. Deslizou os lábios avermelhados até seu ouvido e mordeu-lhe o lóbulo, continuando a mover as mãos provocantemente pelas coxas de Gerard.

\- Sabia que você fica lindo todo irritadinho? – Sussurrou com a voz rouca, subindo as mãos perigosamente para a virilha do outro; roçando os dedos ali lentamente.

Gerard arfou, levando as mãos para os ombros de Frank para afastá-lo de leve. Olhou-o nos olhos e respirou fundo ao erguer a sobrancelha, tentando parecer sério ao invés de [i]seduzido[/i] pela voz do menor e pela forma com que ele o tocava.

\- As coisas não são tão fáceis assim, Iero. – Disse com altivez, voltando a virar o rosto para o lado oposto em que Frank estava.

O menor mordeu o lábio inferior, adorando Gerard se fazendo de difícil. Voltou a posicionar os lábios em seu ouvido e ofegou ali propositalmente para provocá-lo.

\- E quem disse que eu queria que fosse fácil? Vou adorar te convencer a deixar fazer o que eu quero... – Sussurrou sensualmente, roçando os lábios pelo pescoço pálido que prontamente se arrepiou.

Gerard prendeu um ofego e apertou as mãos contra o colchão; respirando fundo em seguida para fazer com que a voz saísse firme.

\- E o que é que você quer?

Frank inclinou o rosto para olhá-lo e lhe deu um sorriso inocente, arranhando as coxas do maior ao repuxar o [i]piercing[/i]; mania que havia descoberto ontem a noite que Gerard gostava.

\- Eu prefiro te [i]mostrar[/i], do que te [i]dizer[/i].

O maior encarou Frank longamente e sentiu o coração disparar pela forma com que ele o olhava. Era engraçado pensar que ontem, por dois segundos, havia pensado seriamente sobre se queria um envolvimento [i]físico[/i] com Frank e como tinha sido convencido em uma noite de que não ter este contato era impossível; principalmente ao conhecer este lado tão [i]provocativo[/i] de seu pequeno Iero. Ele continuava a olhá-lo com inocência e se aproximou, mordendo seu lóbulo lentamente enquanto movia as mãos por suas coxas. E Gerard respirou fundo, voltando a apertar as mãos contra o colchão. Sentia-se um idiota por ter demorado tanto tempo para aceitar o fato de se sentir atraído por um garoto, pois Frank com aqueles olhos esverdeados, sorrindo angelicalmente para si enquanto o provocava era a melhor coisa que veria em vida; aqueles toques firmes por seu corpo enlouquecendo seus sentidos. Definitivamente deveria ter percebido o fato mais cedo já que nunca tinha se sentido tão excitado quando estava com Eliza e teria todas essas sensações maravilhosas há muito mais tempo. Mas agora não era o momento para longas reflexões, Frank estava obstinado a testar sua sanidade.

Frank deslizou os lábios sensualmente até o pálido pescoço branco e mordiscou-lhe com suavidade, lambendo-o em seguida para sugá-lo com vontade; uma de suas mãos subindo para os fios negros de Gerard para puxá-los com força, obrigando-o a inclinar a cabeça para trás. Sorriu ao ouvir o ofego do outro e voltou a sugar o pescoço que sempre fora tão apaixonado. Todas as vezes que via Gerard fumando ficava hipnotizado quando ele expelia a fumaça com a cabeça inclinada para trás, pois seu pescoço pálido parecia chamá-lo como um imã, e agora que tinha a oportunidade de tocá-lo sentia-se realizado; principalmente por perceber que ali era um dos pontos mais sensíveis de Way.

Deu-lhe uma extensa lambida, mordendo seu queixo levemente para fazê-lo abaixar o maxilar; desesperado em tomar-lhe os lábios. Gerard foi mais rápido e com um gesto bruto puxou-lhe a nuca para pressionar seus lábios juntos com urgência; Frank deixando escapar um baixo gemido por isso. Suas línguas se enrolaram com desespero e o menor apertou os fios negros com força conforme arranhava as coxas de Gerard sentindo como se seu peito fosse explodir de tanto desejo por aquele garoto tão apaixonante. Sentiu um forte arrepio por seu corpo assim que a mão do maior espalmou-se em suas costas enquanto acariciava toda sua extensão, apertando-o com firmeza pelo beijo intenso; era incrível como se sentia no paraíso ao perceber o quanto Gerard o queria e amava por simples toques. Arfou, separando com dificuldade seus lábios, pois sabia que se continuasse a beijar o outro daquela forma não conseguiria fazer o que planejava. Gerard tentou puxá-lo para perto novamente para beijá-lo, mas Frank virou o rosto rindo baixinho ao ouvir o suspiro frustrado do outro.

\- Calma, senhor Way. – Disse com um sorrisinho de canto, arqueando a sobrancelha ao observar os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente. – Sem pressa.

Frank percebeu que Gerard iria protestar então lhe mordeu o lábio inferior, sugando-o em seguida para calá-lo; o que funcionou. Voltou a puxar-lhe os fios negros e moveu os lábios novamente por seu pescoço ao apoiar as mãos espalmadas contra suas coxas grossas, apertando-as com vontade ao deslizar os lábios para seu peitoral fazendo uma lenta trilha de beijos até seu abdômen que se contraia pelos arrepios. Ergueu os olhos por um momento para visualizar se Gerard se sentia incomodado com o que estava fazendo, mas ao visualizá-lo com uma expressão desejosa sentiu ainda mais vontade de fazer o que faria a seguir.

Desceu ainda mais os lábios avermelhados e lambeu longamente a virilha do outro, sorrindo levemente ao ouvir Gerard ofegando. Arranhou-lhe as coxas e deslizou uma das mãos até o membro já ereto do outro; seus dedos envolvendo-o firmemente. Quando Gerard gemeu em tom relativamente alto Frank ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos ao repuxar o [i]piercing[/i].

\- Você tem que me prometer que não vai fazer barulho, Gerard. – Sussurrou em tom de aviso. – Todos estão em casa e você não quer que nos peguem, não é?

O maior balançou a cabeça positivamente com a respiração acelerada e o olhou nos olhos; o tom de verde parecendo escuro pelo desejo.

\- Não que eu não queira ouvir você gemer, mas... – Frank soltou um suspiro resignado, arranhando com a mão livre uma das coxas já avermelhadas por seus arranhões. – É por precaução.

Gerard agarrou os fios castanho escuros de Frank com força e puxou seu rosto para perto de forma autoritária.

\- Chega de falar, Iero. Para quem iria me [i]mostrar[/i] o que queria fazer, você está falando demais... – Sussurrou sensualmente com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Sorriu desafiante ao visualizar a expressão de Frank se modificando para uma séria. – Será que você só fala e não faz?

Frank estreitou os olhos para o maior e soltou-se de seu aperto, voltando a abaixar o rosto; sentia coração batendo contra o peito de forma acelerada. Gerard falando daquela forma só aguçava sua vontade de fazê-lo gemer alto até que não tivesse mais voz e era uma pena que não podiam fazer barulho para não serem descobertos. Quando tivessem a oportunidade de estarem sozinhos, Gerard iria ganhar sua punição de tê-lo desafiado apenas por provocação.

De forma lenta o menor colocou a língua para fora para lamber-lhe a glande longamente e fechou os olhos, sentindo Gerard estremecendo fortemente ao ofegar de forma abafada. Frank fez uma expressão satisfeita e em movimentos circulares moveu a língua; ofegando fortemente por sentir os dedos do maior enroscando em seus fios para puxá-los com força, uma das mãos apoiando-se em seu ombro para apertá-lo com firmeza. O menor suspirou e entreabriu os lábios, descendo-os lentamente para colocar o membro de Gerard dentro da boca; gemendo baixinho quando o maior puxou com mais força seus fios. O outro gemeu de forma abafada com dificuldade e Frank relaxou a garganta ao que finalmente o tinha por completo dentro de sua boca, respirando pelo nariz ao sugá-lo agora com mais rapidez; queria que Gerard pagasse pela provocação feita há alguns minutos atrás.

Moveu a cabeça com rapidez para cima e para baixo, enroscando a língua sensualmente pelo membro ereto do outro dentro de sua boca. Gerard ofegava alto e apertava seus fios, impulsionando o quadril contra a sua boca de forma firme todas as vezes que descia os lábios lentamente. Sugava-o com vontade enquanto apertava e arranhava suas coxas, sentindo sua própria excitação aumentar cada vez que o maior estremecia e ofegava enquanto fazia expressões de prazer. Deslizou as mãos para agarrar as laterais do quadril do mais velho e cada vez que ele se impulsionava apertava-o com desejo, voltando a subir os lábios para provocá-lo ao fazer lentos movimentos circulares com a língua. Sentiu-o estremecer com mais intensidade e abriu os olhos para visualizá-lo com os lábios entreabertos e suas bochechas avermelhadas pelo esforço de controlar os gemidos altos que queria escapar por sua garganta; a imagem hipnotizando-o completamente.

\- Não pára, Frank. – Gerard arfou ao que o menor diminuiu o ritmo para observá-lo; gemendo da forma mais controlada que conseguiu.

Frank ofegou em resposta e voltou a movimentar os lábios com rapidez, Gerard inclinando o maxilar para baixo para observá-lo. Estava em dúvida em afirmar se a imagem de Frank o chupando era mais deliciosa do que sentir sua boca quente contra si e aqueles lábios avermelhados tão provocativos se movendo por toda sua extensão. Sentia um forte calor subindo por todo seu corpo e gritaria de prazer se pudesse; seu corpo se arqueando para trás ao chegar ao orgasmo. Arrepios percorreram seu corpo e ele movimentou o quadril com mais rapidez contra a boca do menor, sentindo-se fora de si por tamanha excitação; sua respiração falhando fortemente.

Aos poucos os movimentos foram cessando e Gerard obrigou-se a permanecer de olhos abertos para visualizar Frank com a respiração acelerada e os lábios ainda mais avermelhados que o normal; o pequeno sorria malicioso e para provocá-lo limpou os cantos dos lábios com as pontas dos dedos sensualmente por ter consciência de estar sendo observado. Gerard o olhou de forma hipnotizada e ainda respirando com dificuldade observou o corpo amorenado do outro, visualizando seu membro aparente através do tecido da [i]boxer[/i]. Sabia que seria uma blasfêmia deixá-lo assim então permitiu que o corpo escorregasse para o chão, ficando de joelhos na frente do pequeno; este o olhando de forma intensa.

Espalmou as mãos em seu peito e fez com que ele se deitasse contra o chão, curvando o corpo para apoiar uma das mãos ao lado da cabeça do menor para olhá-lo; era incrível como ficava encantado com sua beleza. Levou a mão livre para acariciar suas coxas com desejo e a subiu perigosamente até seu membro sob a [i]boxer[/i] acariciando-o de forma provocante com as pontas dos dedos; um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios finos. O menor se contorcia contra o chão e apertava seus braços com força, ofegando por mais contato; seus olhos esverdeados brilhando em luxúria. Seus lábios avermelhados estavam entreabertos e ele ondulava o quadril contra sua mão, fazendo expressões provocantes.

\- Não faz isso comigo, Gerard. – O pequeno choramingou roucamente. Tentava fazer com que o outro finalmente o tocasse, mas ele parecia obstinado a provocá-lo. – Eu não agüento—

Gerard pressionou com vontade a palma da mão sobre a ereção do menor e sorriu ao vê-lo tendo dificuldades para conter um gemido alto, moveu-a sensualmente provocando-o ainda mais.

\- Desculpe-me, o que é que você está dizendo, Iero? – Disse cinicamente, voltando a dedilhar os dedos lentamente sobre o fino tecido da [i]boxer[/i] do menor. – Eu não te ouvi.

\- Eu disse para você ir logo porque—

Gerard voltou a apertar o membro do menor e sorriu mais uma vez ao vê-lo se contorcer. Finalmente puxou o elástico de sua [i]boxer[/i] para baixo e envolveu seu membro firmemente contra os dedos; sua mão movimentando-se rapidamente pelo mesmo. Frank mordeu com força o lábio inferior para controlar os gemidos altos que se formavam em sua garganta e arranhou os braços de Gerard, sentindo-se tomado por um prazer intenso cada vez que a mão do maior se movia. Abriu os olhos por um momento e encontrou os orbes verdes olhando-o intensamente, fazendo com que desse um leve sorriso de canto. Era incrível a ligação que tinham toda vez que se olhavam; como se suas almas se conectassem e virassem uma só, transmitindo tudo o que sentiam.

Não demorou muito para que Frank chegasse ao orgasmo pela forte excitação que estava sentindo há algum tempo e o menor puxou a nuca de Gerard com força para frente, conectando seus lábios para abafar o alto gemido que não conseguiu controlar; a mão do outro diminuindo o ritmo até parar de se movimentar. Por um momento, Frank ofegou contra os lábios que tanto amava e com dificuldade abriu os olhos fitando Gerard de perto. Quando o maior retirou suavemente alguns fios que caiam sobre seu rosto, Frank sorriu; tentando controlar a respiração.

\- Preciso te irritar mais vezes. – Sussurrou de forma divertida, respirando fundo ao sentir o coração ainda martelando fortemente contra seu tórax.

Gerard deu um sorriso torto e revirou os olhos, inclinando o rosto para morder a bochecha do menor de leve.

\- Chega de brincadeiras, Iero. Se ficarmos muito tempo aqui aí sim levantaremos suspeitas, principalmente por Michael não ter te visto lá no quarto esta noite.

Frank deu um aceno com a cabeça e levantou-se a contragosto do chão, Gerard fazendo o mesmo. Quando o maior iria se afastar para pegar suas roupas, segurou sua mão para fazê-lo olhá-lo; dando-lhe um enorme sorriso.

\- Eu sabia que não estava ficando louco quando achei que você estava dando em cima de mim quando me perguntou se eu passava alguma coisa nos lábios por eles serem tão avermelhados. – Frank riu baixinho e abraçou Gerard pela cintura, erguendo o rosto para morder-lhe o queixo levemente. – Você realmente estava flertando comigo.

Gerard deu um sorriso sem graça e correspondeu o abraço, olhando o pequeno carinhosamente.

\- Eu não estava, sério. Foi só uma pergunta e—

\- Tá bom, Gerard. – Frank arqueou a sobrancelha e afastou-se do maior para recuperar as roupas caídas no chão. – Vou falar igual você: vou fingir que foi assim.

O maior mordeu a parte interna na boca, prendendo um sorriso. Ao ver Frank se trocando de forma bem humorada chegou à conclusão que era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por tê-lo consigo.

Ao longe, mais especificamente no céu, um dos anjos sorriu ao ver a cena sentindo-se ser acometido por uma gostosa sensação de tranqüilidade por finalmente ver aquelas duas almas tão perturbadas agora tão felizes por estarem juntas. E mesmo que soubesse que a calmaria era passageira, sabia que seu objetivo estava quase completo.

[b]x-x[/b]

Michael balançou de forma inquieta as pernas que estavam cruzadas debaixo da mesa. Teria um encontro com Alicia daqui à uma hora e mesmo que estivessem extremamente próximos ainda se sentia nervoso com a presença da garota; sempre achava o que dizia idiota e não sabia ao certo o que fazer. E era a primeira vez que se encontrariam fora do colégio, o que indicava que realmente estavam tendo avanços no ‘relacionamento’ que tinham e que possivelmente a garota estava levando a sério a hipótese de namorar consigo. Ás vezes, o mais novo dos Way se perguntava se não estava tendo alucinações ou algo do tipo, porque afinal de contas como Alicia poderia gostar de alguém como ele?

Ergueu os olhos, visualizando Gerard descendo as escadas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Estava feliz por aos poucos perceber que ele estava voltando a ser o irmão que tanto admirava e ver seu progresso proveniente das consultas com o psicólogo deixava-o muito mais tranqüilo. Não agüentaria muito tempo assistindo-o definhar daquela forma e vê-lo tão bem humorado em um Sábado era realmente raro, então algo bom deveria ter acontecido.

\- Bom dia. – Ele disse alegremente ao se sentar em um dos lugares vagos na mesa. Donald e Donna, sentados respectivamente um em cada extremidade na mesa, ergueram os olhos para o filho. – Espero não ter me atrasado para o almoço.

\- Ainda não, filho. Kate ainda está dando os toques finais. – respondeu Donald com um sorriso e voltou a observar o jornal atentamente; seus óculos na ponta do nariz. – Você viu o Frank?

Michael entreabriu os lábios para responder que o menor não estava em casa, já que sua cama estava arrumada e não o tinha visto entrando no quarto para dormir, mas Gerard foi mais rápido.

\- Encontrei com ele no corredor enquanto entrava no banheiro. – O garoto apoiou-se de forma relaxada contra o encosto da cadeira, observando sem interesse Donna folheando mais um de seus catálogos de produtos de beleza. – Já deve estar descendo.

O mais novo dos Way arqueou a sobrancelha, achando suspeito o fato de Frank estar ali mesmo sem ter dormido no quarto, mas não iria questionar o que Gerard havia dito. Ele poderia ter chegado agora e devia não tê-lo visto.

Alguns minutos depois o menor também desceu as escadas e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Gerard tranquilamente. Ao notar que Michael o olhava sorriu e acenou levemente, ajeitando-se na cadeira para apoiar as mãos sobre as coxas.

\- Ainda bem que você chegou, Frankie, o almoço já está para ser servido. – Donald ergueu mais uma vez o olhar e sorriu. Ao observar o filho mais velho olhando o garoto sentado a seu lado com um sorriso, arqueou as sobrancelhas reparando em um roxo em seu pescoço. – Nossa, Gerard, o que é isso em seu pescoço?

Gerard arregalou os olhos e levou a mão até o pescoço, esfregando os dedos ali para tentar sentir se tinha alguma coisa anormal em sua pele; sem sucesso.

\- Por que, o que tem aqui? – Perguntou preocupado.

\- Deixa eu ver, Gerard. – Donna ergueu os olhos do catálogo e quando o filho virou o pescoço para que ela visse deu um sorriso satisfeito; Frank engasgando com a própria saliva ao notar o chupão que não havia reparado antes. – Você dormiu na casa da Eliza, filho?

Gerard fez uma expressão confusa e iria responder que não, mas Frank apertou sua coxa por debaixo da mesa em aviso, dando-lhe um olhar discreto para tentar fazê-lo perceber o que era; o maior rapidamente compreendendo do que se tratava.

\- Dormi sim, mãe, por que? – Respondeu fingindo inocência, coçando o local onde o chupão estava. – Mas sobre o que é que vocês estão falando, o que tem no meu pescoço?

\- Um chupão. – Donald respondeu oculto por seu jornal. – Acho que a noite de alguém foi realmente boa.

Michael sorriu, sabendo o real motivo do bom humor do irmão. Quando notou Gerard arqueando as sobrancelhas maliciosamente em resposta ao pai e Frank abaixando a cabeça para ocultar o sorrisinho que tinha nos lábios, e que só o mais novo dos Way reparou, seu sorriso desmanchou aos poucos e seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Todos os fatos se encaixavam. Frank não tinha dormido no quarto que dividia consigo, mas não havia saído de casa e Gerard chegara quase no momento que o menor para almoçar sem citar o enorme chupão roxo, os sorrisos trocados na mesa e a proximidade visível que eles tinham adquirido há pouco tempo. Frank e Gerard estavam... juntos?!

\- Tudo bem, Mikes? – Frank perguntou ao observá-lo o olhando com os olhos arregalados, o mais novo piscou os olhos lentamente e com uma baixa risada fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – O que é que você está rindo?

\- Nada, Frankie. – Michael respondeu, balançando os ombros de forma relaxada. Estava certo em relação a suas suspeitas e se Frank fazia Gerard feliz era tudo o que importava. – Eu só estou pensando sobre algumas coisas, só isso.

\- Está pensando em seu encontro não é mesmo? – Gerard disse ao arquear as sobrancelhas, divertido. Ao que o irmão corou abriu um sorriso. – Vai dar tudo certo, Mikes, não se preocupe.

\- Você tem um encontro, filho? – Donald voltou a abaixar o jornal para observar o filho mais novo que corou ainda mais com o sorriso orgulhoso do pai. – Quem é ela?

Michael entreabriu os lábios e sem graça coçou a nuca ao se demonstrar realmente interessado no tecido da toalha que cobria a mesa. Sabia que o pai só estava querendo saber mais sobre sua vida, mas mesmo assim sentia vergonha de conversar sobre Alicia. Sentia-se um idiota, é claro, mas não conseguia controlar o constrangimento todas as vezes que alguém lhe perguntava sobre a garota. Afinal, o que diria? Que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela desde os onze anos?

\- O nome dela é Alicia. – disse Frank com um sorriso doce quando Michael o olhou com as bochechas avermelhadas; Donald abrindo um sorriso simpático. – É uma de minhas melhores amigas. É um amor de garota, muito simpática e agradável. Nunca vi alguém com tanto senso de humor.

\- Ela realmente precisa ter senso de humor para andar com vocês. – Gerard ponderou, olhando Frank com o canto dos olhos. – Nunca vi garotos tão implicantes como vocês.

\- O que você quer dizer com ‘garotos implicantes’? – Frank retrucou, olhando o maior com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Como se você e seus amigos fossem tão bem humorados, não é mesmo?

Donald trocou um olhar com Michael e os dois balançaram os ombros de forma relaxada, resolvendo não interromper a pequena discussão; Donna bufando ao observar as páginas da revista de cosméticos pelas vozes estarem a atrapalhando.

\- Somos simpáticos e interessantes. – Gerard apoiou o cotovelo no encosto da cadeira e observou Frank com o queixo erguido. – Só não nos misturamos com todos, pois somos seletivos.

Frank revirou os olhos e fez uma expressão descrente para o maior, decidindo ignorá-lo para continuar o assunto interrompido sobre Alicia. Sorriu internamente ao observar Gerard fechando a cara pela perda de atenção, mas não o olhou diretamente; adorando aborrecê-lo. Seu peito parecia tomado por um estranho calor e o pequeno mordeu a parte interna na boca, sentindo vontade de morder as bochechas de Gerard até que elas inchassem; achando-o extremamente adorável com a expressão aborrecida.

\- Como eu ia dizendo, Donald. – Frank voltou a falar com um sorriso doce, controlando-se ao máximo para não apertar a mão de Gerard por debaixo da mesa pelos baixos resmungos que ele fazia. – Alicia é ótima e ela seria uma namorada maravilhosa para o Mikes. Eles formam um casal tão adorável.

Michael sentiu as bochechas esquentarem fortemente, mas sorriu para Frank agradecido. Donald abriu um sorriso ainda maior e estendeu um dos braços para tocar o ombro do filho mais novo com orgulho.

\- Eu sempre soube que a garota certa apareceria para você, meu filho. – disse alegremente. – Quando quiser traga-a aqui, gostaria de conhecer esta jovem que roubou seu coração.

\- Sim, preciso ver esta garota. – Donna se pronunciou pela primeira vez e os três viraram os rostos para observá-la. – Mas pelo padrão de namoradas do Gerard devo dizer que meus filhos não deixam a desejar no quesito beleza. Espero que você tenha escolhido bem como o seu irmão, Michael. Eliza é muito bonita, educada e de boa família e esta tal de Alicia deve seguir este padrão também. Não há nada que mais encheria meu coração do que a alegria de ver meus dois filhos se casando com as garotas certas.

Gerard sentiu uma estranha pontada no estômago ao ouvir a mãe e sentiu Frank afundar discretamente na cadeira a seu lado. Quando Donna lhe olhou com orgulho, forçou um sorriso e o sustentou assim que ela continuou a dizer o quanto Eliza era prendada e seria uma ótima nora. Sabia que os obstáculos em relação a se envolver com um garoto apenas haviam começado e mesmo que sentisse medo não mais voltaria atrás. Se tinha tido a capacidade para enfrentar a si mesmo por aquele amor, teria para enfrentar a mãe e quem sabe a família.

Respirou fundo, olhando de esgueira para Frank que observava quieto o prato vazio. Ainda não tinha pensado em como seu pequeno reagiria nos próximos dias em que fossem ao colégio, pois ainda teria que manter o namoro falso com Eliza por algum tempo até ter a oportunidade perfeita de conversar com os pais. Não havia a possibilidade de simplesmente terminar o namoro com a mesma sem explicações, já que Donna o pressionaria então deveria arrumar alguma forma de resolver este impasse sem que ninguém se machucasse demais; mesmo sabendo que isto seria impossível.

Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e moveu a mão por debaixo da mesa para alcançar a coxa de Frank, apertando-a de leve; o pequeno não mudou sua expressão desanimada e Gerard sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo para protegê-lo do mundo. Deslizou a mão timidamente até a do outro pousada mais acima e apertou-a contra a sua, tomando coragem para entrelaçar seus dedos carinhosamente; sentia-se tenso já que era a primeira vez que fazia isso e seu coração martelava ansioso contra o peito. Frank pareceu surpreso, mas apertou as mãos juntas erguendo o rosto com um sorriso; Gerard suspirando aliviado por vê-lo um pouco mais feliz. Sabia que não seria fácil para os dois a partir de agora, mas os pequenos momentos que tinham juntos serviriam de consolo para toda a dor futura.

Alguns minutos depois Kate apareceu sorridente com o almoço e o mesmo ocorreu tranquilamente. A única dificuldade tinha sido largar a mão do pequeno para segurar os talheres, mas Gerard sentia-se feliz por vê-lo tão sorridente a seu lado; era incrível como o sorriso daquele garoto mexia consigo. E a forma doce com que ele se movimentava e demonstrava estar tão contente depois que tinham se acertado fazia com que Gerard tivesse vontade de abraçá-lo eternamente, afagando seus cabelos para sentir aquele perfume adocicado que os mesmos exalavam; e que provavelmente estavam impregnados não só em seus lençóis, mas em sua alma.

Michael observou o relógio de pulso e limpou rapidamente os lábios no guardanapo; estava atrasado. Sua expressão se contorceu em uma careta e ele observou o pai comendo tranqüilamente, desejando internamente que o mesmo não se importasse de ele ter que sair no meio de um almoço familiar; principalmente por este fato ser raro. Pigarreou levemente e atraiu a atenção do patriarca, lhe dando um sorriso tímido ao começar a falar.

\- Pai, me desculpe, mas eu preciso ir. Estou atrasado dez minutos... – começou em tom de desculpas e Donald balançaou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso leve.e – Eu achei que almoçaríamos mais cedo e—

\- Filho, não se preocupe, não irei te prender aqui. Vá a seu encontro. – Donald fez um gesto descontraído com a mão e continuou a sorrir para o filho. – Seu irmão, Frank e sua mãe não irão se importar; muito menos eu. Afinal de contas sei que todos nós temos coisas marcadas para fazermos esta tarde, então não se sinta culpado em sair mais cedo da mesa.

O mais novo dos Way sorriu e levantou-se da mesa animadamente, acenando para Frank e Gerard que acenavam; Donna apenas lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

\- Me desculpem por não me despedir direito, mas eu realmente preciso ir.

\- Vai, corre para seu amor, pequeno Way. – Frank disse alto assim que ele se adiantou para a cozinha, o outro rindo envergonhado.

[b]x-x[/b]

Alicia suspirou de forma profunda ao segurar uma adorável caixinha vermelha com pequenos furinhos; um laço azul a enfeitando belamente. A caixa se remexia um pouco de hora em hora e baixos miados podiam ser ouvidos algumas vezes, arrancando sorrisos da garota que observava o movimento sentada sozinha em um dos bancos vazios do parque. Por mais que sua expressão indicasse serenidade, estava apreensiva por dentro e pensando que Michael talvez não viesse, pois já fazia quinze minutos que estava ali o esperando e nada de o mais novo dos Way aparecer. Mordeu o lábio inferior, se questionando internamente como que aquele garoto frágil e com adoráveis óculos sempre escorregando por seu nariz cumprido a havia conquistado dessa forma. Não era de seu feitio se sentir nervosa, muito menos ansiosa por algum encontro. E lá estava Michael colocando todos os seus sentimentos de cabeça para baixo. Talvez ele fosse a pessoa certa que ela pensara que não existia e que as pessoas sempre comentavam estar à procura.

Virou o rosto e finalmente avistou a figura alta de Michael correndo em sua direção; o coração batendo acelerado contra o peito. As bochechas pálidas do outro estavam coradas e ele parecia afogueado, colocando a mão contra o peito para tentar recuperar o ar assim que parou frente a frente com a garota sentada. Sorriu, seu peito subindo e descendo de forma apressada conforme ele tentava arrumar os fios que haviam grudado contra a testa pela corrida.

Alicia abriu um sorriso e por um momento os dois apenas se encararam, constrangidos por não saber ao certo como deveriam se cumprimentar. Estavam ficando fazia três semanas e quando se encontravam no colégio apenas se abraçavam, esporadicamente entrelaçando as mãos sem perceber enquanto andavam pelo corredor abarrotado de alunos.

\- Hey, você está atrasado. – a garota disse em um tom bem-humorado. Não se importava muito com o atraso. Como convivia a maior parte do tempo com garotos sabia o quanto eles eram desligados no quesito pontualidade. – Achei que não viria mais.

\- Claro que viria! – ele respondeu ofegante, sentando-se ao lado de Alicia com uma expressão arrependida pelo atraso. – Me desculpe, o almoço saiu mais tarde do que eu planejei...

\- Não estou brava, Mikes. – Alicia sorriu, olhando nos olhos esverdeados do garoto tão doce a sua frente. Levou uma das mãos delicadamente até seu rosto e afastou alguns fios que grudavam-lhe na testa. – Estou acostumada com a [i]super[/i] pontualidade dos meus amigos. - ironizou. – E você só se atrasou quinze minutos, já fiquei esperando uma hora por Brian.

Michael riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, franzindo a testa por ouvir um baixo miado dentro da caixa que Alicia segurava; piscou os olhos, provavelmente teria imaginado o som.

\- Bom, como seu presente acabou de se delatar só me resta entregá-lo a você. – Alicia abriu um sorriso maior e estendeu a caixa em direção ao garoto; ele a segurou, parecendo surpreso. – Você me disse uma vez que tem paixão por gatos, mas nunca teve oportunidade de ter um. E, além disso, eu queria que você lembrasse de mim de alguma forma... – a garota pareceu um pouco constrangida, mas continuou. - Quando a vi pensei logo em você e espero que quando você a ver correndo por sua casa pense em mim.

O garoto sentiu o coração bater acelerado contra o peito, feliz pelas palavras de Alicia. Apoiou a caixa contra as coxas e inclinou-se levemente contra a garota, segurando-a delicadamente pelo rosto para selar seus lábios. Quando voltou a encarar aqueles olhos azuis tão lindos desejou com todas as forças de seu coração que não estivesse sonhando.

\- Eu não sabia que iríamos trocar presentes... – Michael sussurrou parecendo desolado ao notar que não tinha nada para dar a garota. – Se você tivesse me avisado—

\- [i]Shi[/i]. Eu só queria te fazer uma surpresa, não precisa se preocupar. – Sorriu, selando novamente seus lábios, parecendo ansiosa para que o garoto abrisse a caixa. – Vamos, abra!

Michael puxou o delicado laço azul que a envolvia e em seguida puxou a tampa, seus olhos verdes se arregalando em surpresa. Lindos olhos esverdeados o olhavam com curiosidade e a gatinha apoiou as patinhas sobre a beirada da caixa para tentar observar o garoto mais de perto; expressava alivio por finalmente ter sido libertada de seu confinamento. Ela tinha pelagem escura e algumas manchas levemente mais claras por todo seu corpo pequeno; o fino rabinho esgueirando-se curiosamente. O mais novo dos Way abriu um enorme sorriso, acariciando com ternura suas orelhas pontudas que pareciam tão frágeis. Era o melhor presente que havia recebido em toda sua vida.

\- O nome dela é Bunny... – Alicia sussurrou timidamente fazendo que os dois, o felino e o garoto, virassem o rosto para olhá-la.

\- Olá, Bunny. – Michael disse alegremente, voltando a coçar as orelhas da gatinha; esta pareceu gostar e ronronou, fechando os olhinhos esverdeados para roçar o narizinho pequeno contra os dedos do dono. – Você tão lindinha, sabia? Puxou a sua mãe. – O mais novo dos Way pegou a gatinho no colo, retirando-a completamente da caixa e colocou-a no colo de Alicia. – Velha, você tem os meus olhos e a cor de cabelo dela...

Alicia riu levemente e também acariciou a gatinha, trocando um olhar amoroso com Michael assim que ele ergueu o olhar para fitá-la.

\- Você é incrível, sabia? – ele sussurrou, colocando uma das mechas negras da garota para trás da orelha. – Tão incrível que fica fácil aceitar o quanto eu sou apaixonado por você.

A garota baixou o olhar, sentindo as bochechas corarem. Não esperava que o outro lhe dissesse isso e até responderia se não tivesse sido pega de surpresa.

\- Você quer namorar comigo, Ali? – ele voltou a se pronunciar, fazendo Alicia erguer os olhos para olhá-lo surpresa.

\- Isso é sério? – perguntou com os olhos azuis arregalados.

Michael sorriu, fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, e garota ficou em silêncio por algum tempo antes de se atirar contra o outro para rodear seu pescoço com os braços; os dois tomando extremo cuidado com Bunny que estava deitada no colo do mais novo dos Way tranquilamente. Seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo acelerado e eles se apertaram um contra o outro carinhosamente.

\- Mas é claro que eu quero, Mikes! – a garota exclamou feliz, erguendo o rosto apenas para selar os lábios longamente contra o do, agora, namorado; recebendo um enorme sorriso do mesmo. – E viu como não precisa ter comprado presente nenhum? Você acabou de me dar o melhor presente que eu poderia receber!

O mais novo dos Way olhou para a garota que tanto amava e sentiu as bochechas até doloridas pelo tamanho do sorriso que exibia. Ao entreabrir os lábios para respondê-la, Bunny abruptamente se levantou e eriçou os pêlos curtinhos, grunhindo para a direção oposta em que estavam sentados; interrompendo a conversa. Os dois olharam para trás e visualizaram um grande cão dourado correndo em direção onde estavam enquanto agitava animadamente seu rabo felpudo; Alicia arregalou os olhos assustada com a aparição repentina, mas Michael riu quando a [i]Golden[/i] pulou em seu colo para lamber-lhe a face.

\- Cindy! – Michael exclamou alegremente, coçando-lhe as orelhas. Olhou para a namorada sentada ao seu lado e riu gostosamente ao visualizá-la segurando Bunny firmemente; as duas com expressões assustadas para a simpática [i]Golden[/i].

\- [i]Cindy![/i] – Frank apareceu algum tempo depois; seu rosto vermelho e afogueado pela corrida. Ao parar de se movimentar espalmou as mãos contra os joelhos, curvando-se contra os mesmos para respirar. – Quantas... vezes... eu já te falei... para não sair correndo... por aí! – disse sem ar, mas fazia uma expressão severa para Cindy que abaixou as orelhas, tendo consciência de que tinha desobedecido ao dono. – E se você se machucasse?!

\- Está tudo bem, Frankie. Acho que ela deve ter me visto e veio me cumprimentar. – Michael disse ao sorrir para o menor ainda acariciando a [i]Golden[/i].

\- Ela é sua? – Alicia arregalou os olhos, olhando para o amigo surpresa. – Não sabia que você tinha um enorme cachorro assustador em casa...

\- Assustador? – Frank repetiu risonho e balançou a cabeça negativamente ao abaixar-se para recuperar a guia que havia escapado de sua mão. – Cindy não tem nada de assustadora, ela só tem mania de sair correndo como uma louca por aí assim que reconhece as pessoas...

Uma risada alta ecoou mais a frente e os três se viraram para encontrar Bert com as bochechas quase roxas de tanto rir; sua falta de ar se tornando visível. Alguns segundos depois apareceram Matt, com uma expressão irritadiça enquanto segurava o cotovelo com força, e Brian, que revirou os olhos para os dois amigos. Eles se aproximaram lentamente e Bert limpou, ainda risonho, o canto dos olhos por onde escorriam lágrimas provenientes de seu ataque de riso.

\- Eu continuo me questionando o porquê de ser amigo de todos vocês... – disse Brian de forma entediada. – Cada dia que saímos juntos é mais uma cena vergonhosa para a minha coleção.   
\- O que houve? – perguntou Frank com curiosidade. – Aconteceu alguma coisa nesses dois minutos que eu saí correndo atrás da Cindy?

Bert voltou a explodir em risadas e atirou-se sentado contra a cama ao lado do banquinho em que Alicia e Michael estavam sentados; a atenção do grupo voltando-se para sua risada alta e estridente.

\- O Matthew... – O garoto tentou respirar fundo para controlar as risadas e sua voz parecia necessitar de um enorme esforço para que saísse. – Nós fomos correr atrás de você para não perdê-lo e ele simplesmente bateu em cheio contra uma placa de sinalização...

O garoto mais alto grunhiu irritado e cruzou os braços com força contra o peito assim que os amigos riram; seus cotovelos arranhados e sangrando levemente pelo encontrão podendo ser vistos. Brian deu palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas do mesmo e deu um sorrisinho maldoso ao apoiar uma das mãos contra a cintura.

\- Mas adivinha o que ele fez para dar um encontrão contra uma placa de sinalização... – Brian disse venenosamente, as bochechas de Matt assumindo um tom avermelhado. – Estava ocupado babando no O’Callaghan correndo sem camisa na pista de [i]Cooper[/i]...

\- A sua sorte foi que ele não te viu, cara. – Bert comentou bem humorado, apoiando as mãos nas coxas cruzadas em um estilo indiano. – Ele iria te achar um completo idiota!

Frank, Alicia e Michael riram gostosamente e Matt fechou a cara mostrando o dedo do meio para o amigo sentado no chão. Bufou, revirando os olhos para si mesmo; amaldiçoando-se pelos amigos que tinha.

\- Por que vocês todos não vão arrumar alguma coisa útil para fazer? – rosnou irritado por mais um acesso de riso dos amigos.

Brian sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, observando a paisagem do parque distraidamente. Havia várias crianças por ali naquele horário, todas elas correndo e preenchendo o ar com suas risadas alegres. As folhas secas que haviam caído das árvores enfeitavam o caminho de pedra que se estendia sobre a grama e a brisa leve as agitava levemente, causando um agradável som em conjunto com as risadas e as vozes alegres das pessoas que ali estavam. O céu estava em um tom azul acinzentado e o sol não brilhava com muita força, fazendo com que a temperatura estivesse amena; perfeita para passeios divertidos entre amigos.

Mais ao longe, o garoto visualizou um trio muito conhecido. Um garoto loiro tomava tranquilamente seu [i]milkshake[/i] recém comprado enquanto conversava com outro garoto um pouco mais baixo e com brilhantes olhos verdes; a franja de seu cabelo negro ocultando delicadamente seus olhos. Ao lado dos dois havia outro garoto, este mais alto que os amigos, e ele ria discretamente algumas vezes; suas mãos ocultas nos bolsos da calça [i]jeans[/i] negra que usava. Brian sorriu maliciosamente, voltando a olhar os amigos que pareciam estar tendo uma conversa animada; aquela coincidência era deveras interessante.

\- Temos um encontro inesperado aqui, minha senhora e meus senhores! – exclamou fazendo-os o olhar com curiosidade. Fez um gesto charmoso com a cabeça para que os amigos olhassem o trio que caminhava tranquilamente mais ao longe. – Way, Allman e Valo também estão aqui.

Quando o grupo os avistou, Frank soltou uma exclamação surpresa quando novamente Cindy soltou-se se sua mão para correr até Gerard mais ao longe. O pequeno repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] levemente e tentou esconder o sorriso que queria despontar em seus lábios avermelhados por vê-lo, sabia que ele estaria ali, mas não que casualmente iriam se encontrar.

Gerard arregalou os olhos assim que foi impedido de continuar a andar por duas patas espalmarem-se em se peito. O garoto abriu um sorriso e acariciou Cindy com carinho ao visualizar seu enorme rabo dourado balançando-se alegremente por vê-lo; aos sons dos latidos animados da [i]Golden[/i] preenchendo seus ouvidos.

\- Olá, fofinha! – disse ao colocar as mãos sobre as patinhas douradas de Cindy em seu peito. – Não é que você me achou novamente?

O garoto ergueu os olhos, olhando mais a frente para procurar o dono daquele cão tão adorável. Seu coração falhou algumas batidas ao vê-lo sentado alegremente entre os amigos e Gerard segurou a guia de Cindy para levá-la até ele; Quinn e Ville o seguindo com sorrisos idênticos pela [i]Golden[/i] fazer graça para os dois.

Quando estavam próximos o suficiente do grupo, Gerard assistiu Frank se levantar com um sorriso tímido do chão para recebê-lo enquanto o olhava nos olhos profundamente. O maior abriu um sorriso e estendeu a guia para o outro, contendo o impulso de se aproximar ainda mais para beijar aqueles lábios rosados que tanto amava.

\- Parece que Cindy encontrou mais um Way... – o pequeno disse, aumentando o sorriso ao visualizar os olhos verdes de Gerard brilhando mais intensamente apenas por vê-lo. – Ela fugiu de mim também quando encontrou seu irmão.

\- Cindy tem um ótimo bom gosto. – Gerard respondeu, arqueando as sobrancelhas divertido ao acariciar o focinho da [i]Golden/i] que se pressionava contra a sua mão em busca de carinho. – Não é mesmo, fofinha?

Frank revirou os olhos, mas não perdeu o sorriso e só percebeu que havia mais pessoas além dele e Gerard ali com o pigarro de Bert; suas bochechas assumindo um tom avermelhado assim que ele desviava o olhar.

\- Como minha rainha fica bela com os raios de sol refletindo-se em seus sedosos cabelos loiros... – cantarolou Bert ao encarar Quinn fixamente; o loiro fechou a expressão e evitou ter algum tipo de contato visual com o outro. – E não convence ninguém se fazendo assim de difícil...

\- McCracken, por que é que você não cala sua boca? – Quinn disse irritado, apertando com mais força que o necessário o copo plástico de seu [i]milkshake[/i]. – Não estrague o meu dia.

O grupo riu enquanto o loiro sentava contra o chão resmungando e Gerard e Ville seguiram seu gesto, formando-se uma grande roda.

\- Eu não parecia estar estragando seu dia nenhum pouco naquele dia do banheiro, você não acha? – Bert disse maliciosamente, querendo provocar o garoto loiro de propósito.

Quinn arregalou os olhos e surpreso cuspiu todo o [i]milkshake[/i] que tinha na boca contra Gerard que estava sentado de frente para si; manchando a camiseta preta que o outro usava com leite e chocolate. Gerard gritou um palavrão alto e o grupo explodiu em risadas pela cena; Brian sorrindo maliciosamente ao arquear a sobrancelha para o loiro.

\- Quer dizer que o senhor Allman e o senhor McCracken andaram se divertindo no banheiro? – disse alto, tentando sobrepor-se aos resmungos furiosos de Way. – E nós não poderemos saber os detalhes?

\- Não aconteceu nada. – sibilou Quinn entre dentes, fuzilando Bert com o olhar; o de olhos azuis sustentando um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Nós apenas discutimos.

\- E nos beijamos depois. – completou o outro de forma falsamente inocente.

Houve um rebuliço entre os presentes na roda e Gerard bufou mal-humorado ao notar o estrago que Quinn havia feito, retirando em seguida a camisa suja. Colocou-a sobre o colo e bufou, afastando alguns fios que caiam sobre seus olhos. Até ficaria interessado no assunto se não tivesse sido atingido por uma grande quantidade de [i]milkshake[/i] babado. Ergueu os olhos, notando que Frank, sentado ao lado de Alicia um pouco mais a frente, o olhava fixamente; arqueou as sobrancelhas tentando decifrar a expressão concentrada que o outro exibia. Assim que notou que os olhos amendoados vagavam por seu peitoral desnudo deu um sorriso torto, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do mau humor que sentia.

\- Gerard, o que é que aconteceu com as suas costas? – Ville exclamou de repente ao observar de relance as costas do amigo com grandes vergões avermelhados. – Parece que você acabou de lutar com algum tipo de felino em fúria ou algo parecido...

\- Não seja burro, Valo. – Brian deu um sorriso maldoso ao observar minuciosamente as costas do Way mais velho. – Isto são arranhões. E tenho certeza que são provenientes de uma louca e quente noite de sexo selvagem.

Frank arregalou os olhos e sentiu as bochechas corarem fortemente assim que Brian o olhou maliciosamente. Lhe deu um olhar de aviso, indicando silenciosamente de que Michael estava ali; o outro balançando os ombros de forma relaxada. Trocou um olhar rápido com Gerard, que parecia constrangido, mas sustentava uma expressão falsamente superior para manter a dignidade com tantos comentários maldosos percorrendo o grupo ao seu respeito.

\- Tenho inveja de você, Gerard. – Bert disse sobriamente; exibia um sorriso divertido. – Bem que minha rainha podia se inspirar e me arranhar todinho assim. Não é mesmo, minha loira?

Tudo o que Gerard conseguiu ver após esse comentário foi um borrão loiro avançando para cima de Bert; que caiu fortemente para trás contra a grama. Quinn montou sobre o mesmo e tentava acertá-lo e o de olhos azuis gargalhava alto ao desviar de seus golpes, segurando fortemente seus pulsos para evitar futuros machucados sérios no rosto. Gerard riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente pela cena. Depois arrancaria de Quinn o que havia acontecido, mesmo sabendo que teria que explicar todos aqueles arranhões por seu corpo para o amigo.

Desviou o olhar e voltou a encarar os belos olhos amendoados. Frank sorriu e Gerard retribuiu o sorriso, piscando de forma divertida para o pequeno que corou.

E por mais que estivessem rodeados de pessoas rindo e conversando animadamente, nada conseguia quebrar aquela sensação que pulsava em seus corações de que nada importava já que estavam finalmente juntos, mesmo que secretamente. Era como se nada fosse capaz de separá-los.

Mesmo que isto não passasse de uma mera ilusão de dois corações apaixonados que não percebiam a penumbra que lentamente se aproximava.

 

 

 


	38. Close To Me

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior pela décima vez seguida. Estava ansioso e olhar fixamente para o relógio digital em cima do criado mudo que separava sua cama da de Michael não estava ajudando o tempo a passar mais rápido. O quarto estava em completa penumbra e pelos pequenos vãos da persiana a fraca luminosidade, proveniente do poste de luz na rua, delineava a silhueta do mais novo dos Way que ressonava baixinho em seu sono pesado. Apesar de não haver riscos se Frank quisesse sair dali sem ser visto, já que o outro estava dormindo, preferia esperar o horário certo para encontrar com Gerard na varanda, afinal de contas Donald poderia ainda não ter ido dormir. E a única coisa que desejava arduamente no momento era que os números vermelhos formassem logo: [i]12:00 AM[/i]. Não agüentava mais o infernal 11:54 que parecia caçoar de si por parecer durar muito mais do que sessenta segundos.

O pequeno trocou de posição na cama e escondeu o rosto bonito contra o travesseiro. Sentia-se uma garotinha apaixonada quando o assunto era Gerard, mas não podia evitar. Os dois tinham passado por tantas dificuldades até finalmente poderem ficar juntos que todas as vezes que ia dormir Frank tinha medo de que tudo o que estava vivendo com o outro não passasse de um sonho; um doce sonho. Tinha consciência de tudo o que teriam que enfrentar ocasionalmente, mas no momento pensava no quanto estava feliz com os olhares atenciosos que recebia ou como Gerard se esforçava para demonstrar o quanto o amava. Finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo.

Virou o rosto para novamente checar o horário e arregalou os olhos ao notar que estava cinco minutos atrasado; um resmungo inaudível escapando por seus lábios bem feitos. Estava quase confirmando a teoria que tinha elaborado sobre como o tempo conspirava contra si: quando queria que este passasse logo parecia que os minutos se arrastavam como horas, mas era só se distrair que o mesmo parecia se adiantar de propósito. Levantou-se silenciosamente da cama e afastou o lençol que cobria as pernas para pousá-lo sobre o colchão; finalmente se levantando. Esperava que Michael realmente estivesse dormindo pesado, tinha lá suas suspeitas sobre o menor saber o que estava acontecendo entre Gerard e ele.

Abriu a porta com cuidado e pelo pequeno vão passou o corpo com dificuldade, fechando-a em seguida atrás de si. Caminhou pelo corredor escuro e ao parar no alto da escadaria observou se alguém povoava o andar de baixo; um suspiro de alívio o acometendo ao perceber que todos já estavam dormindo. Desceu os degraus com pressa e repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] de forma agitada ao tentar ver através da janela da sala se Gerard já estava lá fora. E, antes de abrir a porta que dava acesso para a varanda, parou em frente à janela para visualizar o próprio reflexo; arrumando alguns fios rebeldes que estavam bagunçados por minutos atrás estarem preguiçosamente espalhados pelo travesseiro. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar as batidas do próprio coração ao chegar à varanda, observando Gerard sentado rotineiramente em um dos banquinhos brancos.

O outro expeliu a fumaça acinzentada presa nos pulmões por um pequeno vão no canto de seus lábios finos e virou o rosto de leve para visualizar a figura do menor; abrindo um sorriso de canto em seguida. Segurou o tubinho branco entre o dedo indicador e médio ao se levantar calmamente e esperou que Frank se aproximasse para estender uma das mãos para entrelaçá-la contra a do menor, apertando seus dedos juntos com doçura. Olhou nos olhos amendoados que tanto amava e se aproximou, beijando ternamente a ponta de seu nariz; sentia-se cada vez mais hipnotizado por aquele anjo.

\- Achei que você não iria se lembrar do horário em que nos encontrávamos aqui antes. – Gerard sussurrou e assistiu Frank lhe dar um sorriso bonito enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Naquela época eu nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade de que aqui seria o nosso local secreto de encontro para matar as saudades.

\- Eu tinha certeza de que você estaria aqui. – respondeu Frank sorridente, observando o maior voltar a tragar o cigarro lentamente enquanto o observava falar. – Devo agradecer à sua insônia por me ceder preciosos momentos com você.

Gerard deu um sorriso e inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás, voltando a expelir a fumaça; Frank observou encantado o pescoço pálido e a linha do maxilar do outro conforme ele o fazia. O pequeno se aproximou ainda mais e soltou a mão do maior para rodear-lhe o pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés para afundar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço; respirando profundamente com os olhos fechados para sentir o cheiro único que tanto amava. Sentiu as mãos de Gerard rodeando-lhe a cintura e em seguida esgueirando-se por debaixo de sua camiseta puída do [i]Black Flag[/i] que servia de pijama para tocar sua pele; um suspiro escapando por seus lábios bem feitos. Chegava a assustar a paixão que tinha por aquele toque e como amava aquele garoto tão complicado.

\- Eu até te levaria para meu quarto se eu não soubesse que não te deixaria sair de lá novamente... – Gerard sussurrou de forma galante e virou o rosto apenas para pressionar de forma carinhosa os lábios contra a bochecha do pequeno. – E eu não quero ter que mentir o tempo todo por descuido, nós devemos guardar nosso estoque de mentiras para quando as coisas se complicarem.

Frank suspirou e balançou a cabeça positivamente ao apoiar o rosto virado contra o peito de Gerard; ouvindo seu coração bater tranquilamente. Uma das mãos do maior acariciava suas costas em um carinho delicado e a outra segurava o cigarro para esporadicamente levá-lo até os lábios. Ao observá-lo levando o tubinho branco até os lábios mais uma vez, Frank sentiu um leve aperto no peito. O que Gerard tinha dito havia despertado várias inseguranças dentro de si. A principal delas era: [i]como agiriam daqui para frente?[/i]

\- Ger? – chamou incerto, deslizando as mãos de seus ombros largos até seu peito e apertando o tecido da camiseta que o outro usava entre os dedos. Assim que Gerard fez um barulho com a garganta para lhe indicar que estava ouvindo, o menor inclinou levemente o rosto para cima para encarar profundamente os olhos verdes que tanto o fascinavam. – Eu não sei se vou conseguir te dividir por muito tempo.

\- Dividir, pequeno? – Gerard questionou e franziu a testa, parando o carinho momentaneamente nas costas do outro. – O que você quer dizer com dividir?

\- A Eliza. Você e ela ainda namoram. E ela não vai parar de te assediar pelos corredores ou te exibir para todo mundo no colégio. – murmurou Frank quase com um pingo de voz. Só de pensar em ver Gerard com aquela garota tão insuportável seu estômago dava voltas. – Não sei se vou conseguir suportar isso.

\- Hey. – Gerard fez com que Frank o olhasse novamente e o encarou de forma profunda. – Mesmo que ela ainda seja minha namorada, por pouco tempo, você não está me dividindo. Entendo que será horrível para você ter que agüentá-la comigo, mas pense que meu amor é só seu. Meu coração pertence unicamente a você.

Frank deu um sorriso fraco e concordou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, quando ameaçou desviar o olhar Gerard segurou seu rosto com delicadeza para voltar a falar com um sorriso; sabia que seria difícil para o outro e não queria que ele ficasse chateado.

\- Pense que cada vez que você sentir ciúmes ganha um beijo ou até algo mais... – Arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente, arrancando uma risadinha do menor.

\- O trato é o seguinte. – Frank repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] e deu um sorriso de canto ao deslizar o indicador em círculos pelo peito de Gerard. – Quero beijo, um momento a sós com o senhor Gerard Way fazendo as minhas vontades e um desenho assinado pelo próprio. Estamos entendidos?

\- Sim, senhor. – Gerard respondeu com um sorriso torto, ainda com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Aproveitou a proximidade do menor e inclinou ainda mais o rosto, fechando os olhos antes de selar seus lábios; todo seu corpo sendo tomado por aquela sensação maravilhosa de ter Frank em seus braços. Ele envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e levou uma das mãos suavemente até sua nuca para enrolar os fios negros sedosos contra o dedo lentamente enquanto suas línguas se tocavam em movimentos sincronizados; suas bocas parecendo moldadas uma contra a outra. Era bom sentir aquele gostoso frio no estômago sempre que tinha o pequeno por perto e nunca tinha se sentido tão confortável ou tão apaixonado por alguém quanto por Frank; o seu pequeno anjo dos olhos amendoados. Como explicar tamanha devoção?

Era tão estranho pensar que aquele garoto de olhos tristes, que tinha assistido o caixão dos pais serem engolidos pela terra, tinha sido responsável pela restauração de sua felicidade. De alguma forma estranha os dois haviam completado as lacunas que sentiam em seus corações e juntos se levantaram do poço de desesperança em que haviam caído. Gerard sabia que tinha feito escolhas erradas até finalmente se permitir estar com Frank, mas todo aquele medo e insegurança pareciam sumir quando sentia aqueles lábios avermelhados tão bem feitos contra o seus. E como tinha tido a audácia de pensar que estar com aquele garoto tão encantador era [i]errado[/i]? Era tão [i]certo[/i] quanto respirar ou amar cada sorriso daquele anjo.

Gerard deslizou as mãos para a cintura do menor e a rodeou suavemente, apertando-o em um gostoso abraço enquanto suas bocas continuavam a se mover em conjunto. Frank ficou na ponta dos pés, finalmente ficando na altura de Gerard, e puxou levemente seus fios negros enquanto inclinava o rosto lentamente para o outro lado sem quebrar o contato de seus lábios conectados; puxou seu lábio inferior com os dentes, ouvindo-o suspirar. Quando o maior levantou a barra de sua camisa para tocar sua pele, o pequeno se sentiu no paraíso; era como se nada pudesse atingi-lo e nada mais existisse além dele e de seu artista preferido a quem tanto amava.

Aos poucos o beijo cessou e Frank virou o rosto apenas para apoiar a bochecha sobre o peito de Gerard, ouvindo como seu coração batia acelerado; um sorriso se formando em seus lábios, pois sabia que o próprio também batia desta forma. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o carinho que Gerard fazia contra seus fios e suspirou sentindo vontade de gritar de tanta felicidade. Mal acreditava que finalmente estava com o garoto que tanto amava e era correspondido, seria tudo invenção de sua imaginação fantasiosa?

\- Frankie? – quando o menor ergueu os olhos, Gerard sorriu e afastou uma das mechas que caia sobre seus olhos com graciosidade. – Você se importa de eu sentar?

O menor balançou a cabeça negativamente e Gerard se afastou para se sentar em um dos banquinhos brancos confortavelmente; o pequeno sentindo um pouco de frio pelo corpo de Gerard estar longe do seu repentinamente. Quando se moveu para sentar ao seu lado o outro agarrou-lhe pela cintura, puxando-o para que se sentasse em seu colo; uma exclamação de surpresa e susto escapando de seus lábios. Gerard riu baixinho e abraçou-o pela cintura notando que os pés de Frank não tocavam o chão e balançavam-se levemente; o pequeno de lado para envolver seu pescoço com um dos braços. Como não amá-lo?

Por um momento Gerard se permitiu notar cada detalhe do rosto de seu pequeno. Seus olhos amendoados em um tom castanho esverdeado brilhavam intensamente enquanto o fitava e seus lábios avermelhados estavam curvados para cima em um sorriso doce; a argola prateada brilhante se destacando mesmo com a pouca luminosidade. Seus fios castanho escuros caiam graciosamente e moldavam seu rosto aristocrata e de maxilar marcado; a franja caindo levemente sobre um de seus encantadores olhos. Frank definitivamente era a pessoa mais bonita que ele conhecia, mas não só fisicamente. O jeito doce com que sorria ou como suas bochechas se avermelhavam quando ele se constrangia até a forma com que franzia as sobrancelhas com uma expressão birrenta por ser contrariado o encantava de tal forma que era difícil compará-lo a qualquer ser humano.

\- Promete que você vai ficar comigo para sempre? – Gerard sussurrou, sentindo-se um idiota por estar tão apaixonado. Notou Frank aumentar o sorriso e agradeceu a pouca luminosidade para que ele não notasse seu constrangimento. – Eu sei que o sempre é irreal, mas se existir algo além disso tudo quero que você tenha a certeza de que eu vou continuar a te amar, não importa a circunstância.

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou profundamente, sentindo o coração acelerar ao ouvir as palavras do outro. Abraçou-o com força e acariciou sua nuca com a ponta dos dedos, encostando a própria bochecha contra a de Gerard em um carinho inocente. Nunca tinha pensado que ouviria coisas tão lindas, principalmente de alguém como ele. Será que merecia aquele amor tão puro?

\- Eu não vou te deixar, Gerard. – sussurrou de olhos fechados, aproveitando o calor que o corpo de Gerard transmitia para o seu pela proximidade. – Nem que eu quisesse, eu conseguiria parar de amar você. E por mais distante que você esteja ou se algum dia eu deixar este mundo, meu último pensamento vai ser sobre você e como os teus olhos me fizeram enxergar um mundo tão mais bonito, o qual eu não tinha idéia de que existia.

Gerard apertou o pequeno em seus braços e suspirou profundamente; um sorriso delineando seus lábios finos. Afastou seus rostos apenas para olhar em seus olhos e levou uma das mãos para acariciar-lhe o rosto com ternura, sentindo um gostoso calor tomando conta de seu coração pela certeza de ser amado. Mal sabia como por em palavras o quanto estava feliz ou como Frank o fazia esquecer de que uma hora ou outra teriam que enfrentar difíceis obstáculos se quisessem realmente ficar juntos; nada mais importava do que a cumplicidade que tinham e como se importavam um com o outro.

\- Promete para mim que você vai ser forte? – Gerard disse ao continuar a acariciar o rosto do menor, vendo-o ficar sério. – E eu vou realmente entender se você quiser parar de me ver pelo menos no tempo em que eu estiver com ela, não quero te magoar e nem quero que você pense que estou escondendo você. Só quero ter cuidado para fazer as coisas certas e—

\- [i]Shii[/i]. – Frank calou Gerard com o indicador e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não, Gerard. Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você, só eu sei o quanto isso realmente me machucou. E eu irei me sentir umas dez vezes pior se você estiver com ela e afastado de mim. É melhor eu ver vocês dois juntos, mas saber que terei você aqui com a certeza de que me ama do que não poder te ter. Vai ser difícil, mas por você eu posso ser forte.

Gerard entreabriu os lábios para contra argumentar, mas Frank voltou a falar com uma expressão ainda mais séria; suas mãos espalmando-se nas bochechas do outro para fazê-lo prestar atenção no que dizia.

\- Eu não vou me afastar de você. Não vou. – Olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes que tanto amava; o coração aos pulos apenas de pensar na possibilidade. – Eu sei que você não pode simplesmente terminar com ela, é explícito que sua mãe enlouqueceria... principalmente quando souber o motivo do término do namoro de vocês. Por isso eu entendo sobre você ter cautela e vou me controlar ao máximo para não matá-la quando ela se aproximar de você. Mas no fundo eu vou pensar o quanto ela conseguiu ser estúpida por perder alguém como você, mesmo que isto tenha sido bom para mim.

O outro abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça positivamente ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas; decidiu mudar o rumo do assunto para que não sofressem por antecedência pelo que iria acontecer na manhã seguinte.

\- Por mais que eu entenda que a situação é séria e que vai te chatear eu estar com a Eliza no colégio, não consigo deixar de pensar o quanto você fica [i]sexy[/i] com essa expressão emburrada e este olhar matador.

Frank empinou o queixo e fez uma expressão superior, soltando o rosto de Gerard para virar o rosto para o lado contrário em que ele estava; fingindo não tê-lo ouvido. Gerard mordeu o lábio, apertando-o em seus braços por achá-lo incrivelmente charmoso, mas ao mesmo tempo adorável com aquela expressão.

\- Me diz que você irá me algemar depois e me punir por eu ter sido um garoto mal, vai. – disse com uma expressão divertida para continuar a irritá-lo. – E irá me obrigar a ser seu escravo sexual pelo resto da vida...

\- Gerard, dá para calar a boca? – Frank cortou o outro e o olhou com os olhos cerrados assim que ele riu. – Sério, fica quieto senão eu vou realmente te [i]punir[/i], mas [i]castrando[/i] você.

\- Ui. – Gerard arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso maldoso, deliciado pela expressão de mau humor do menor. – Mas e aí como você vai se divertir, gatinho?

\- Boa noite, Gerard. – Frank disse irritado e se levantou do colo do outro para caminhar rapidamente para a porta da sala. – Você realmente sabe ser insuportável quando quer—

O menor sentiu o corpo sendo virado e suas costas se chocaram contra a superfície da porta; uma das mãos de Gerard espalmada ao lado de sua cabeça para encará-lo de perto e a outra segurando sua cintura com firmeza. Os olhos verdes brilhavam e ele exibia um sorriso torto extremamente charmoso, que Frank tentou deliberadamente ignorar sem muito sucesso. Ele se aproximou e Frank se encolheu contra a porta, xingando-se mentalmente por se render tão fácil assim a aquele insuportável provocador. Os lábios finos se posicionaram em seu ouvido e o menor mordeu o lábio inferior de leve ao ouvi-lo falar baixinho.

\- E aonde você pensa que vai, Iero?

Seus lábios roçaram pela bochecha de Frank em um ritmo insuportavelmente lento e assim que se encostaram contra os avermelhados tomaram-no em um beijo intenso; pressionando o corpo contra o do menor acuado contra a porta com certa urgência. Ele prontamente agarrou os fios negros contra os dedos e os puxou, correspondendo o beijo a altura ao morder-lhe o lábio inferior esporadicamente; a outra mão segurava com firmeza o quadril do maior para que ficasse pressionado contra o seu próprio. Mas quando as coisas realmente iriam esquentar, Frank afastou os lábios com a respiração ofegante; sua mão tateando até a maçaneta.

\- Realmente tenha uma boa noite, senhor Gerard Way. Estou te punindo por ser tão... tão... – Frank deu um suspiro sôfrego e assim que abriu a porta encarou o corpo de Gerard avidamente; respirou fundo, controlando-se ao voltar a falar. – Tão sem sentimentos comigo. Vou pensar se amanhã você merece ao menor um mero beijinho. Tenha uma boa noite.

Gerard assistiu o menor tropeçando nos próprios pés ao atravessar a sala para subir as escadarias e deu um enorme sorriso ao apoiar-se contra o batente da porta.

Amanhã nem seria [i]tão[/i] ruim assim.

[b]x-x[/b]

Gerard tamborilou os dedos contra a superfície da carteira em que estava sentado enquanto observava entediado o professor de História contar como a Finlândia tinha se declarado independente. Todos na sala pareciam imersos em um profundo tédio, menos Ville que bebia cada palavra que o professor dizia mordendo a tampa da caneta azul que segurava a uma carteira de distância de onde Gerard estava sentado. Era um tanto quanto obvio que Ville era finlandês, não só por um leve sotaque peculiar quando falava inglês, mas pela pele excessivamente branca e os traços comuns de países nórdicos. E apesar de ser o oitavo país mais extenso da Europa, a Finlândia tinha índices pequenos de povoamento e uma grande incidência de suicídios; talvez por isso Ville exalasse um tipo de ar sombrio com sua tão peculiar expressão fechada. Sinceramente, às vezes confundia o amigo com um vampiro. Principalmente depois de saber que parte da Finlândia ficava setenta e três dias sem o sol se por e cinqüenta e um dias sem nascer, isso explicava o fato de Ville dormir excessivamente.

\- Temos todas as respostas para nossos questionamentos do por que de Ville ser tão estranho... – sussurrou Quinn na carteira atrás de Gerard com uma voz um tanto sombria. – Eu acho que ficaria louco se nunca ficasse noite ou nunca nascesse o sol, tenho muito mais respeito pelo Ville agora. Não que ele tenha sanidade, mas também não é um completo biruta...

Gerard riu baixinho pelo comentário e balançou a cabeça negativamente ao olhar de esguelha para Quinn que exibia uma expressão impressionada a cada fato estranho que o professor revelava sobre o país. A sorte era que Ville estava realmente prestando atenção no que o professor dizia, senão teriam mais uma sessão interminável de respostas irônicas e expressões de falsa superioridade.

\- Enfim, acho que vou ficar louco só de prestar atenção nessa aula. – Quinn arqueou tanto as sobrancelhas que elas momentaneamente sumiram sob sua franja loira. – Vamos então, senhor Way, conversar sobre aqueles enormes vergões em suas costas... E não adianta vir com desculpinha porque definitivamente não foi uma mulher que fez aquilo, são arranhões realmente [i]selvagens[/i], unha de homem mesmo—

\- Quinn, eu já entendi. – Gerard interrompeu o amigo um tanto constrangido por mais que exibisse uma expressão divertida; um meio sorriso povoando seus lábios finos por se lembrar da cena em que ganhou os arranhões. – Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso aqui, não pode ser em outro lugar?

\- Não, não. – Quinn balançou a cabeça negativamente e fez uma expressão ameaçadora enquanto sussurravam; Gerard apenas com o rosto virado de lado para olhar o amigo sentado na carteira atrás de si. – Quero saber agora, estamos falando baixo e a metade da sala que não está dormindo está em uma espécie de realidade paralela.

Gerard respirou fundo e massageou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos; como deveria abordar o assunto com Quinn? Não poderia simplesmente lhe dizer que havia feito sexo com Frank, porque o amigo faria um escândalo, então deveria ser o mais discreto possível e sem muitos detalhes. Até porque não era muito [i]seguro[/i] se lembrar de uma cena que definitivamente lhe fazia sentir fortes calores em uma sala de aula.

\- Você estava certo, não são arranhões de uma mulher. – sibilou tentando fazer uma expressão nula; ignorou o sorrisinho prepotente que Quinn lhe dava para continuar. – E não é como se eu tivesse feito um super sexo selvagem louco. São arranhões de um ato intenso, mas não tão intenso ao ponto de ser sadomasoquista...

\- Hm. – Quinn apoiou um dos cotovelos contra a superfície da mesa e o queixo encostou-se contra a mão, uma expressão genuinamente interessada em seu rosto. – Quer dizer que você realmente teve uma relação sexual com um homem?

\- Sim. – Gerard parecia desconfortável, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que conversar com o amigo sobe isso; não que uma aula de História fosse o lugar ideal, mas pelo menos não precisava encará-lo e era muito mais fácil esconder o constrangimento. – Tive. E não foi tão aterrorizador quanto eu pensei que fosse. Achei que iria empacar na hora, ficar constrangido, com medo ou algo do tipo, mas foi tudo tão natural... tão [i]certo[/i] que quando eu dei conta tinha me entregado completamente sem nem pensar duas vezes se aquilo era [i]realmente[/i] o que eu queria fazer.

Quinn fez uma expressão surpresa e olhou para as costas do amigo com curiosidade. Gerard tratava sobre o assunto com tanto cuidado que não parecia ter sido [i]apenas[/i] uma noite qualquer com um cara qualquer.

\- Gerard, você está apaixonado por este cara, não está? – questionou ao olhar o rosto levemente virado do amigo, quando viu suas bochechas pálidas assumirem um tom avermelhado arregalou os olhos. – Meu Deus, você está. Mas quem é? Eu realmente achei que você estava tendo um caso com aquele Frank, mas pelo visto era só atração...

\- Não. Definitivamente não é só atração, Quinn. – Gerard deu um sorriso e suspirou longamente ao se lembrar de seu pequeno anjo sorrindo para si ontem de madrugada na varanda; tão lindo e tão delicado. Esqueceu-se momentaneamente que era observado em choque pelo outro e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, falando mais para si do que para Quinn. – E eu não estou simplesmente apaixonado, estou amando.

\- [i]Você fodeu com o Frank Iero?![/i] – sibilou Quinn agarrando as laterais da mesa com força para não gritar em surpresa. Algumas pessoas olharam para os dois porque Quinn parecia estar chocado e balançava a mesa levemente, e assim que elas dispersaram a atenção o loiro voltou a falar. – Meu Deus, Gerard. É quase pedofilia isso. Ele tem apenas dezesseis anos e parece ser tão fofo, tão ingênuo...

\- Ingênuo? – Gerard repetiu com um sorriso malicioso ao arquear a sobrancelha. – Me desculpe, mas ingenuidade é algo que o Frank definitivamente não tem em relação a este tipo de coisa.

\- Senhor Way e Senhor Allman, há algo que vocês queiram compartilhar com a sala? – o professor disse irritado assim que Quinn soltou uma alta exclamação de surpresa assim que Gerard havia terminado de falar. Os dois olharam constrangidos para o professor e o velho baixinho de aparência cansada voltou a se pronunciar. – Ótimo, então não façam barulho.

Quinn ainda chocado notou Ville mal humorado tentando procurar a caneta que havia derrubado pelo susto, que o loiro tinha lhe dado com a exclamação repentina, e assim que a viu primeiro se curvou para frente no mesmo momento em que o outro garoto; suas mãos se esbarrando e ficando momentaneamente entrelaçadas sobre a caneta. O loiro arregalou os olhos e ergueu o rosto encontrando o de Ville a poucos centímetros de distância; seus olhos azuis profundos demonstrando surpresa pela proximidade repentina. A cena não durou mais do que alguns segundos e os dois logo se afastaram; as bochechas de Ville levemente rosadas e Quinn exibindo um sorriso constrangido.

Gerard arqueou a sobrancelha para os amigos e franziu a testa. Era impressão sua ou os dois estavam constrangidos por que momentaneamente ficaram perto [i]demais[/i]? Piscou os olhos lentamente e uma enorme interrogação apareceu em sua expressão; Ville e Quinn evitando deliberadamente se encarar ou olhar para o amigo confuso.

\- Continue o que você estava dizendo, Gerard... – pigarreou Quinn com sua falsa superioridade.

\- Na verdade, eu já tinha terminado, Quinn. – respondeu Gerard, lançando-lhe um olhar divertido. – Não é como se eu fosse te contar os detalhes, então o assunto já tinha terminado.

Quinn resmungou e olhou para a folha em branco de seu caderno com uma expressão ranzinza, quando Gerard olhou para frente notou o quanto Ville parecia disperso agora na aula e um tanto inquieto também. Será que estava imaginando coisas ou realmente aqueles dois tinham se olhado [i]diferente[/i] pela primeira vez?

O sinal soou alto pela pequena caixinha de som localizada em uma das quinas do teto e os alunos se levantaram com pressa, fazendo com que Gerard perdesse a linha de raciocínio sobre o possível interesse dos amigos um no outro. Levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira e recolheu o caderno sobre a mesa, colocando-o dentro da mochila antes de caminhar com Quinn e Ville até a multidão de alunos que seguiam para o corredor principal. A próxima aula seria de Educação Física, então talvez se corresse teria tempo o suficiente para pelo menos trocar algumas palavras com Frank pelo caminho; esperava ter a sorte de encontrá-lo no corredor em direção a quadra.

Mas definitivamente a sorte não parecia estar favorável para Gerard naquela manhã.

\- Achei você! – exclamou Eliza ao abraçar o namorado por trás, encostando a lateral do rosto contra suas costas largas. Apertou-o fortemente em um abraço e abriu um sorriso insuportavelmente doce assim que ele se virou para olhá-la. – Finalmente nos encontramos, já estava com saudade.

Gerard fechou os olhos assim que a garota loira ficou na ponta dos pés e envolveu seu pescoço com os braços para selar seus lábios longamente; seu estômago revirando por ter que se sujeitar a uma situação como aquela. Desejava intensamente simplesmente afastar Eliza de si e pôr um fim a todo aquele teatrinho, mas deveria ser forte. Se levantasse suspeitas ou terminasse com a garota no momento errado as coisas realmente teriam um rumo catastrófico.

O maior afastou-se rápido e forçou um sorriso assim que Eliza entrelaçou suas mãos juntas para continuarem a caminhar pelo corredor. Ela começou a tagarelar sobre seus afazeres de [i]cheerleader[/i] chefe e Gerard, como de costume, deixou seu cérebro no automático para soltar algumas exclamações de surpresa conforme ela falava para fingir estar interessado no assunto. Ville e Quinn caminhavam ao seu lado e em determinado momento o loiro apertou discretamente o braço de Gerard para que ele olhasse mais a frente.

Alicia e Matt haviam acabado de sair de uma sala a alguns passos de distância e logo atrás deles, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto, estava [i]Frank[/i]. Ele parecia se divertir com o que os amigos falavam e ria esporadicamente conforme abraçava um dos cadernos contra o peito; sua mochila azul pendurada em um de seus ombros largos. Gerard mordeu com força a parte interna da boca e fechou momentaneamente os olhos para controlar o crescente bolo que se formava em sua garganta; desejava tão arduamente que Frank não olhasse para trás que estava se tornando quase impossível respirar direito.

\- Você está me ouvindo, Gerard? – Eliza perguntou ao apertar com mais força a mão do namorado entrelaçada contra a sua. Assim que ele a olhou, arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Você ouviu o que eu te falei sobre o uniforme novo?

\- Ele terá mais detalhes em amarelo, não é mesmo? – Gerard respondeu naturalmente alguns segundos depois, agradecendo que seu cérebro havia registrado aquele fato inútil em sua mente. Assim que a garota sorriu satisfeita ele voltou a olhar para frente, olhando fixamente para as costas do menor que andava mais a frente. – Mas sobre o tamanho da saia a diretora Minerva parece não aceitar muito bem o fato...

\- Aquela velha antiquada! – Eliza exclamou parecendo ultrajada.

A garota voltou a tagarelar o quanto a diretora era insuportável e de que sua mãe iria comparecer ao colégio para oficializar seu desapontamento por Minerva ter vetado o tamanho mais curto das saias das [i]cheerleaders[/i] e Gerard concordou no automático. Por um segundo sentiu o coração parar de bater assim que Alicia, Matt e Frank pararam de andar mais a frente por pararem em frente à sala que teriam a próxima aula. Será que havia a possibilidade, mesmo que remota, de o menor não vê-lo?

Gerard observou o professor de Física, chamado Chad Petree, parar em frente à Alicia e sorrir, trocando algumas palavras com o grupo que parecia tirar algumas dúvidas. Seus olhos azuis ergueram-se lentamente para a multidão de alunos que andavam em direção contrária a em que estava parado e seu olhar recaiu em Eliza; suas sobrancelhas claras se arqueando levemente. Assim que Gerard, Ville, Quinn e a garota loira estavam suficientemente próximos se pronunciou, fazendo com que o medo que consumia Gerard por inteiro se tornasse concreto.

Frank se virou e seu sorriso doce aumentou assim que avistou Gerard, mas logo se perdeu quando o pequeno notou Eliza ao seu lado e suas mãos entrelaçadas. O maior o olhou longamente nos olhos e tentou passar o máximo de confiança que conseguiu ao seu pequeno anjo. [i]Não se esqueça de que eu amo você. Não se esqueça do que eu lhe disse. Não se esqueça que a razão de eu estar vivo é exatamente por você ter aparecido em minha vida[/i]. Gerard pensava enquanto observava Frank com uma expressão séria e por conhecer tão bem aqueles olhos amendoados percebeu a penumbra da tristeza fazendo com que o brilho rotineiro que tanto admirava diminuísse gradativamente.

\- Senhorita Cuts, não se esqueça do trabalho que lhe passei. Estamos quase no final do ano e não quero a senhorita retida em Física. – disse o professor em tom de aviso, olhando para a aluna fixamente.

A loira deu um sorriso falso ao professor e concordou com a cabeça, seus venenosos olhos azuis focalizando-se em Frank que parecia enojado com a sua presença. Soltou a mão se Gerard e parou em sua frente, envolvendo novamente o pescoço do maior com os braços para mantê-los extremamente próximos; Gerard sentindo o sangue borbulhar de raiva por saber que a garota fazia aquela ceninha de propósito mesmo que não soubesse de nada do que acontecia.

\- Gerard, vai me ajudar, não é mesmo, meu amor? – Eliza disse com uma risadinha doce, inclinando o rosto apenas para olhar o professor que os observava. – Ele prometeu me ajudar nos exercícios e eu tenho certeza de que me sairei bem, senhor Petree. – mentiu descaradamente, visualizando os olhos de Frank se estreitar perigosamente em sua direção.

\- Você terá um longo trabalho pela frente, senhor Way. A senhorita Cuts, realmente precisa de nota em física. Enfim. – O professor olhou para os três alunos do primeiro ano que conversava anteriormente e deu um sorriso simpático. – Vamos para a aula, não queremos nos atrasar, não é mesmo?

Gerard observou Alicia e Matt entrando rapidamente na sala e focou o olhar em Frank, esperando que o menor o olhasse para lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, mas, infelizmente, o olhar não veio. Tudo o que Gerard viu foi o relance de seu rosto bonito pelo vão da porta antes de ela se fechar; seu coração batendo de forma dolorosa contra o peito por seu olhar não ter sido correspondido.

\- Bom, eu preciso ir, amor, você vai para a Educação Física, não é? – Eliza enrolou algumas mechas dos fios negros do namorado entre os dedos e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. – Eu te encontro no vestiário depois, agora preciso correr para a aula.

Seus lábios melados de batom selaram o canto dos lábios do maior e ela o soltou, caminhando apressada pelo corredor em direção oposta a que estavam. Ali, parado no meio do corredor com Ville e Quinn o olhando de forma apreensiva, Gerard decidiu que definitivamente era o momento certo para ser atingido com força na cabeça para entrar em um estado de inconsciência permanente. Toda aquela situação só servia para lhe dar uma enorme e complicada dor de cabeça.

Entendia que Frank estava chateado com a situação, mas ser ignorado realmente tinha lhe chateado. Principalmente por ontem ele e o pequeno terem tido uma conversa sobre como lidariam com a situação fora do mundinho paralelo que haviam construído para ficarem juntos sem maiores preocupações. Entendia como o menor se sentia em relação a vê-lo com Eliza, mas o outro tinha que compreender que também era difícil para si manter aquele castelo de cartas em meio a uma ventania. Não era fácil ter que reprimir tudo o que sentia simplesmente porque sabia que a mãe, além de não aceitar, faria o possível para destruir suas vidas.

\- Vamos, Ger? – Quinn disse com uma expressão complacente para o amigo que exibia uma expressão desolada. – Senão iremos nos atrasar e definitivamente não quero ouvir a Professora Manson gritando no meu ouvido.

Gerard balançou a cabeça positivamente e respirou fundo. Ao acompanhar os amigos caminhando em direção ao gramado que dava acesso a quadra, o garoto tentou ignorar o crescente pressentimento de que alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecer. Esperava estar errado.

Mas, infelizmente, não estava.

[b]x-x[/b]

\- Frank? – Alicia olhou para o amigo de forma preocupada assim que o outro escrevia furiosamente a matéria que o professor passava no quadro com a expressão fechada e as sobrancelhas tão juntas que pareciam formar uma única linha em sua testa. Quando ele pigarreou para indicar que estava ouvindo, mas não a olhou como de costume, a garota suspirou; sabia exatamente o motivo de todo aquele mal humor. – Você quer conversar, Frankie?

\- Conversar sobre como eu gostaria de matar aquela [i]nojenta[/i] da Cuts? – respondeu Frank com azedume, jogando a caneta de forma irritadiça contra a carteira; seus olhos esverdeados focando os azuis de Alicia. – Acho que só vai aumentar a minha raiva.

\- Desculpe, eu só queria ajudar. – a garota arqueou as sobrancelhas pela grosseria e virou o rosto para o quadro, ajeitando-se em seguida para deixar o amigo em paz.

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior e deu um suspiro frustrado ao cruzar fortemente os braços contra o peito; seus olhos focando a superfície esbranquiçada da mesa em que estava sentado. Mal conseguia controlar a raiva que sentia de Eliza e sabia que a melhor forma de se acalmar não seria descontando na amiga que sempre fora tão atenciosa consigo então deveria se desculpar, pois não queria que Alicia ficasse chateada consigo por seu acesso de ciúmes. Respirou fundo, voltando a olhar a garota que parecia concentrada enquanto levantava e abaixava a cabeça levemente conforme copiava a matéria e repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] de forma nervosa.

\- Ali? – chamou um tanto timidamente, quando ela o olhou fez uma expressão desolada; sentia-se péssimo por ter descontado na amiga algo que ela não tinha culpa. – Me desculpe, não quis ser rude com você...

\- Tudo bem, Frankie, mesmo. – Alicia deu um leve sorriso e inclinou levemente a cabeça para olhar o amigo com mais atenção. – Só não se esqueça que você não precisa ficar aí se remoendo sozinho, eu adoraria ajudar a xingar a cretina da Cuts.

Frank riu baixinho e deu um olhar de agradecimento para a amiga. Alicia tinha razão, quanto mais ficasse se remoendo sozinho como Eliza era estúpida e fazia questão de esfregar na cara de todos que Gerard era só dela, mais ficaria irritado e incomodado sobre o assunto. Sabia que tinha prometido para Gerard que manteria a calma, mas era difícil ver uma insuportável qualquer se aproveitando do garoto que amava pura e simplesmente por uma posição social. Tinha saído o mais rápido possível de perto dos dois há alguns minutos atrás, justamente para manter a promessa que havia feito; por mais que sua maior vontade no momento fosse torturá-la dolorosamente com cera quente.

\- Eu queria tanto poder raspar todo aquele cabelo de loira falsa dela. – rosnou Frank ao voltar a cruzar os braços de forma irritada. – Mas eu simplesmente tenho que ficar assistindo ela se exibindo com o Gerard por ai sem fazer absolutamente nada. É tão frustrante.

\- Desculpe, Frankie, mas posso te falar uma coisa? – Alicia se curvou mais para frente, ficando bem próximo do amigo para que ninguém mais os ouvisse; fazia uma expressão dividida entre diversão e malicia. – Se eu fosse você, não me importava tanto com o exibicionismo dela. Sei que deve te chatear não poder dizer para todo mundo o quanto você e Gerard estão felizes juntos, mas há outras formas de você descontar toda essa raiva. E digamos que esta forma é muito mais [i]interessante[/i] do que ficar resmungando por aí o quanto ela não passa de uma cretina mimada.

Frank franziu a testa, olhando para a amiga de forma curiosa. Quando Alicia percebeu que o menor não tinha entendido o que queria dizer, revirou os olhos, rindo baixinho da ingenuidade do outro.

\- O que eu estou querendo dizer, meu pequeno Frank, é que o que importa é que Gerard saiba que é seu. As pessoas que se fodam, elas não tem nada a ver se ele está com ela ou com você. – Alicia arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e aumentou o sorriso que exibia. – E qual é a melhor forma de mostrar para alguém que nos pertence, huh?

O menor arregalou os olhos, mas a luz do entendimento clareou seus olhos esverdeados. Ele deu um sorriso torto e concordou com a cabeça. Alicia realmente tinha razão e mostraria para Gerard para quem ele realmente pertencia.

\- Você está me dando medo com este sorrisinho, Frankie... – Alicia disse divertida ao observar o amigo com uma expressão deverás maliciosa. – Não quero nem saber o que você deve estar pensando.

Frank corou levemente, mas não diminuiu o sorriso. Era realmente muito mais proveitoso canalizar a frustração que sentia em formas muito mais proveitosas do que ficar resmungando por aí. Além de se distrair, esqueceria na hora o quanto queria matar Cuts e tudo isso sem citar o fato de que era apenas mais uma desculpa para passar mais tempo com Gerard.

O menor mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e fez uma expressão pensativa enquanto observava a lousa sem realmente conseguir ler as palavras que estavam ali escritas. Sabia que o maior estava na Educação Física e ao consultar o relógio percebeu que faltava apenas poucos minutos para que os alunos daquela aula fossem liberados; já que a professora Shirley Manson terminava a aula vinte minutos mais cedo para que os estudantes não atrasassem para a próxima por estar se trocando no vestiário. Uma idéia surgiu em sua a mente e Frank abaixou-se rapidamente para alcançar a mochila, retirando o celular de forma discreta de um dos bolsos menores localizados na parte da frente da mesma. Ergueu o rosto apenas para visualizar o que o professor fazia no momento para não confiscar o aparelho e virou para a amiga que o olhava curiosamente.

\- Ali, me dê cobertura. Eu preciso mandar uma mensagem para o Gerard...

Alicia logo entendeu e sentou-se de lado para dificultar a visão do professor que conversava seriamente com umas das garotas [i]nerds[/i] que se sentava na primeira carteira de uma das fileiras. Frank segurou o aparelho entre as mãos e rapidamente digitou: “[i]G. assim que a professora te liberar me encontre na porta do banheiro no final do corredor. É urgente, xoxo.[/i]” Em seguida o pequeno apertou o botão [i]enviar[/i] e repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] nervosamente enquanto olhava para Cindy que exibia sua enorme língua rosada em seu papel de parede. Será que Gerard responderia?

Após alguns minutos e nada de uma resposta, Frank suspirou desanimado e curvou-se novamente em direção a mochila para guardar o celular. Assim que o fez o aparelho vibrou algumas vezes em sua mão; seu coração saltando ansioso contra o peito ao ver que a mensagem era de Gerard. Leu a resposta: [i]Estou indo agora para lá, xx.[/i] Um sorriso delineou seus lábios bem feitos e ele fechou o zíper da bolsa, curvando-se em direção a Alicia para sussurrar com a amiga.

\- Eu vou fingir que estou passando mal e você me ajuda? – Alicia arqueou as sobrancelhas e Frank fez a melhor cara de cachorrinho pidão que conseguiu. – Por favor, Ali. Gerard está me esperando no banheiro do final do corredor... – Fez biquinho, piscando os olhos lentamente tentando parecer fofo.

A garota riu e revirou os olhos, levando uma das mãos até a cabeça do amiga para fazê-lo se deitar contra a carteira. Curvou-se para conseguir falar em seu ouvido conforme apertava-lhe um dos ombros.

\- Faz uma cara de quem está com dor de estômago, o resto deixa comigo.

Frank colocou os braços contra a superfície da mesa e deixou o rosto oculto entre o mesmo e em determinado momento ouviu Alicia se movimentando na carteira a frente; a voz da garota ecoando alta pela sala em seguida.

\- Professor, com licença, mas o Frank não está se sentindo bem... – A amiga fazia uma voz que demonstrava sua preocupação e continuou ao apertar discretamente o ombro de Frank. – Posso levá-lo ao banheiro? Creio que ele tenha comido algo que não fez bem ao seu estômago.

\- Senhor Iero? – Frank ergueu lentamente a cabeça e fez a expressão mais doente que conseguiu ao observar o professor de olhos cerrados; fingindo dor. – Oh. Sim, leve-o no banheiro, senhorita Simmons e depois na enfermaria. Mas não demore a voltar, ok?

Alicia se levantou em um salto e parou ao lado do amigo para ajudá-lo a se levantar; o menor passando o braço ao redor do pescoço da amiga. Os dois caminharam lentamente sob os olhares da sala e Frank deu um fraco sorriso ao professor por seu olhar preocupado enquanto saiam pela porta da sala em direção ao corredor. Continuaram a caminhar assim por um tempo, até virarem mais a frente; Alicia rindo para o amigo que instantaneamente havia mudado a expressão para uma ansiosa.

\- Você não teme ser mandado ao inferno, Frankie? – disse entre risadas.

Frank balançou os ombros de forma relaxada, exibindo um sorriso matreiro de canto ao colocar as mãos dentro dos bolsos frontais da calça [i]jeans[/i].

\- Se o inferno existir eu com certeza serei um dos primeiros a ser enviado para lá. Sou gay, lembra? – Alicia revirou os olhos e Frank continuou. – E se eu já vou mesmo, vou dar motivos realmente concertos para tal. Tenho certeza que mesmo se eu não fosse até agora, com o que irei fazer daqui a pouco eu seria incluído na lista...

Alicia fez uma expressão maliciosa e deu um tapinha no braço do amigo, que forjou uma expressão inocente.

\- Realmente Iero, você se faz de santo, mas nunca vi tanta maldade em um ser tão pequeno.

Frank repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] e ganhou um beijo na bochecha da amiga que o abraçou de leve.

\- Vai lá com seu homem, não o deixe esperando. Vou voltar para a sala daqui a pouco, certo? Direi que te deixei na enfermaria, então tome cuidado para não me contradizer!

O pequeno concordou positivamente com a cabeça e deu um aceno rápido antes de sair correndo pelo corredor; Alicia o fazendo para na metade do caminho ao chamá-lo mais uma vez e ele parou para olhá-la de forma inquisitória com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Não façam barulho! – A amiga disse divertida e Frank arregalou os olhos assim que ela gargalhou e sumiu ao virar o corredor mais a frente.

Suas bochechas assumiram um tom rosado, mas ele sorria enquanto voltava a caminhar rapidamente em direção ao final do corredor. Havia alguns armários por ali e Frank se escondeu atrás de um deles temendo ser descoberto por algum inspetor. A porta do banheiro ficava em seu lado direito e caso ouvisse barulho de passos e não fossem os de Gerard, se esconderia ali dentro e evitaria uma possível passagem pela diretoria.

O pequeno deixou que sua cabeça encostasse contra o metal frio do armário e apertou as mãos nos bolsos frontais da [i]jeans[/i] de forma ansiosa. Por mais que ele e Gerard confiassem plenamente um no outro, ainda se sentia um tanto quanto tímido em relação a tomar algum tipo de iniciativa mais [i]ousada[/i] com o outro garoto. Não só por estarem juntos a pouco tempo, mas porque temia o outro ainda não ter se [i]acostumado[/i] a envolvimentos mais profundos com alguém do mesmo sexo.

Passos ecoaram pelo chão de pedra do corredor e Frank virou-se lentamente para colocar apenas os olhos em evidencia; seu rosto ainda escondido na lateral do armário. Ao ver Gerard com os fios negros empapados grudados no rosto, suas bochechas pálidas levemente rosadas pelo esforço físico e a camisa branca de botões para fora da calça [i]jeans[/i] agarradas nas coxas, o menor esqueceu de toda a sua insegurança e voltou a se esconder; esperando o maior se aproximar para pegá-lo de surpresa. Respirou fundo e retirou as mãos dos bolsos, seu coração quase explodindo a caixa torácica. Aquele garoto era seu e ninguém o tiraria de si, principalmente com todas as dificuldades que tinham superado.

Assim que a sombra de Gerard estava suficientemente próxima Frank se adiantou e agarrou a gravata do mesmo; o maior soltando uma alta exclamação de surpresa e susto. Frank lhe sorriu e puxou-o rapidamente pela gravata para dentro do banheiro, arrastando-o para entrar consigo em uma das cabines. Quando os dois estavam dentro da mesma, virou-se de costas para Gerard para fechar o trinco e girou o corpo para ficar novamente de frente para o maior; um sorriso inocente estampado em seus lábios avermelhados.

Gerard o observava com os olhos verdes arregalados e Frank não lhe deu a oportunidade para lhe perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo.

\- Frank, aconteceu alguma cois—

Lábios bem feitos se chocaram contra os seus e Gerard ofegou, largando a mochila contra o chão sem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo. Seus braços envolveram a cintura do menor e em seguida puxaram-no com força para que seus corpos se pressionassem juntos; Frank arfando contra sua boca entreaberta pelo contato. Suas línguas se enroscaram em uma furiosa batalha de dominância e o menor afastou as pernas de Gerard para que pudesse encaixar uma das pernas entre elas enquanto uma de suas mãos subia rapidamente até a nuca do outro para entrelaçar os dedos contra os fios negros molhados; puxando-os com força. Inclinou a cabeça em outro ângulo ao sugar e morder o lábio inferior de Gerard com vontade e ondulou o quadril sensualmente, fazendo com que seus corpos se friccionassem um contra o outro de uma forma deliciosamente prazerosa.

Gerard arfou, controlando-se ao máximo para não fazer qualquer tipo de barulho que delatasse o que estavam fazendo, e apertou com mais força a cintura do menor conforme ele fazia movimentos circulares com o quadril. Inclinou a cabeça para trás assim que Frank abandonou seus lábios para atacar seu pescoço de forma ávida e mordeu o lábio inferior com força a cada chupão e lambida que ele lhe dava provocantemente. Sabia que a qualquer momento poderiam ser pegos, mas a parte racional de seu cérebro parecia ter sofrido uma espécie de pane. Também pudera, como parar aquele garoto extremamente gostoso agarrando-o sensualmente em um banheiro? Sentiria-se um completo idiota se o mandasse parar, principalmente porque era o que menos queria no momento.

Frank afastou levemente o corpo do de Gerard e espalmou as mãos em seus ombros, permitindo que elas deslizassem por seu peitoral enquanto desfazia os botões de sua camisa branca. Lambeu-lhe o pescoço languidamente, ao ficar nas pontas dos pés até alcançar seu ouvido, e mordeu-lhe o lóbulo ao que finalmente terminou de abrir a camisa do outro. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que tocasse a pele pálida e aveludada que tanto era fascinado e um sorriso delineou seus lábios assim que sentiu Gerard se arrepiar com o contato; suas mãos deslizando desejosas por aquele corpo que tanto amava, mas ao mesmo tempo era inconseqüentemente obcecado. Arranhou-lhe as laterais e voltou a sugar-lhe a pele do pescoço; seus movimentos com o quadril mais intensos. Quando Gerard ameaçou retirar seu [i]blazer[/i] com pressa, Frank afastou o rosto para que pudesse olhá-lo; uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Nem pense nisso, Way. – Sussurrou com a voz rouca pelo desejo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente em sua direção e o menor lhe deu um sorriso torto. – Quem dita às regras por aqui hoje, sou eu. E você só fará o que eu [i]permitir[/i].

Gerard deu um sorriso malicioso e balançou os ombros, dando a entender que aceitava o fato de Frank comandar a situação; o menor deixando que seus lábios se curvassem em um sorriso ainda maior. Dedilhou lentamente os dedos pelo peitoral de Gerard e repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] ao observá-lo ofegar silenciosamente conforme sua mão descia em direção ao seu abdômen; o toque demorando-se um pouco mais ali apenas por provocação. Voltou a inclinar o rosto e abaixou o corpo lentamente ao espalmar as mãos no quadril do maior até finalmente ficar de joelhos; Gerard olhou-o com a respiração entrecortada e Frank lhe deu um sorriso inocente. Roçou o material gelado do [i]piercing[/i] por sua pele do abdômen e com um ofego abafado sentiu Gerard envolvendo os dedos contra seus fios para puxá-los com força. O pequeno respirou fundo, sabendo que deveria se controlar caso quisesse consumar o plano que tinha em mente.

Deslizou as lábios pela virilha sob o [i]jeans[/i] do outro e os entreabriu ao pressioná-los contra o visível volume que se formava e que era evidenciado pela calça apertada que Gerard usava. Frank sorriu malicioso assim que o maior arqueou levemente o quadril contra sua boca ao apertar seus fios e decidiu que não o torturaria tanto; chegava a ser maldade ver Gerard se contorcendo desejosamente contra a parede de azulejos brancos. Afastou o rosto e, ainda de joelhos, virou o corpo de costas para Gerard; levantando-se sensualmente com a bunda empinada. O outro arfou fortemente e ao finalmente ficar de pé, Frank ergueu um dos braços para envolver a nuca do maior, puxando sua cabeça mais para frente para que pudesse levar os lábios rosados até seu ouvido.

\- [i]Shiii,[/i] Way. Não queremos ser pegos, não é mesmo? – Sussurrou sensualmente, vendo-o estremecer.

Frank movimentou o quadril circularmente, pressionando a bunda contra o crescente volume que pulsava conforme seus movimentos, e inclinou a cabeça para trás para apoiá-la contra um dos ombros de Gerard; seus lábios bem feitos entreabertos para que ele conseguisse respirar. O maior apertou com força suas laterais e puxava-o conforme chocava seu quadril contra Frank, suas mãos vagando ansiosas pelo corpo que tanto desejava. Ao encontrar uma brecha entre a camisa branca de botões e a calça [i]jeans[/i] de cós baixo, tocou sua pele do abdômen; forçando-se a permanecer em silêncio para não gemer em deleite pelo menor ofegar contra seu ouvido.

Conforme os movimentos foram ficando mais intensos, Gerard resolveu arriscar e deslizou ainda mais as mãos; apertando com força as coxas de Frank conforme movimentava o quadril com mais firmeza. Esfregou as mãos ali e subiu-as perigosamente, sentindo o menor puxar seus fios com mais força conforme sua respiração se acelerava gradativamente conforme os toques. O mais alto inclinou a cabeça para morder-lhe o pescoço e sugou a pele amorenada com vontade, subindo ainda mais as mãos achando que tinha [i]permissão[/i] para tal. Mas assim que iria pressionar a palma da mão contra o volume da calça de seu pequeno, ele se afastou; arfante e com os lábios rosados com uma coloração mais escura pelos beijos intensos e as prováveis mordidas para manter-se controlado. Seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam e ele respirou fundo ao arrumar a camisa para dentro da calça [i]jeans[/i]; Gerard fazendo uma expressão confusa. Tinha feito algo errado?

O pequeno se aproximou e agarrou novamente a gravata do maior, puxando-a para que seus rostos ficassem no mesmo nível. Por mais que estivesse arfando pela falta de ar, seu sorriso malicioso ainda delineava seus lábios bem feitos.

\- A gente se vê em casa, Way. – Sussurrou ao morder-lhe o lábio inferior.

Gerard ficou estático e observou Frank abrindo a porta do banheiro. Antes de partir ele o olhou por uma última vez, acenando de forma provocativa antes de sair correndo do recinto; o maior acompanhando-o com o olhar pelo espelho logo à frente. Arregalou os olhos e observou o próprio estado: a camisa aberta, os chupões no pescoço e seu membro latejando furiosamente pela falta de contato; um grunhido de frustração escapando por seus lábios. Ao fechar a porta do banheiro com força e em seguida trancá-la, Gerard decidiu que aquilo não passaria despercebido.

Frank Iero pagaria por tê-lo deixado naquele estado dentro do banheiro do colégio.

Sorriu, encostando a cabeça contra a porta de olhos fechados enquanto arfava.

Hoje o dia seria longo. Sua tarde seria ocupada por uma sessão de punições ao seu pequeno anjo provocador. Definitivamente não via a hora de chegar em casa.


	39. All He Want Is

Gerard focou o olhar no prato recém cheio de comida. Segurou o garfo com firmeza e começou a separar como de costume os legumes de suas panquecas de carne; contendo uma pequena cara de nojo para as vagens cozidas que eram empurradas lentamente para o canto do prato. Ergueu o rosto lentamente, observando Michael comendo distraidamente o almoço enquanto batia a sola do tênis contra o chão no ritmo da música que tocava em seus [i]headfones[/i] e ao seu lado estava Frank com a mesma expressão reprimida de nojo que ele mesmo exibia; os dois a continham o máximo que podiam porque sabiam que Kate ficaria chateada já que fazia de tudo para agradá-los no cardápio do almoço.

As sobrancelhas escuras do garoto mais velho se arquearam tanto, em determinado momento, que sumiram embaixo de sua longa franja negra. Ao contrário de si, Frank não estava separando as vagens, mas as [i]panquecas de carne[/i]. Gerard franziu a testa e continuou a encarar o prato do menor por algum tempo para realmente ter certeza de que não estava tendo alucinações. Quando Frank fez uma expressão satisfeita ao comer as vagens, não conseguiu conter a careta de desgosto. Finalmente tinha descoberto um sério defeito em seu anjo: [i]ele comia verduras.[/i]

\- Como você consegue comer isso? – Gerard sussurrou, não conseguindo conter o timbre enojado de sua voz. Kate parecia ocupada em secar algumas louças enquanto cantarolava mais uma de suas músicas antigas e o mais velho permitiu-se liberar sua expressão de repulsa para as verduras em seu prato. – O gosto é horrível.

Frank encarou o outro com uma expressão ultrajada e empinou levemente o queijo ao levar o garfo mais uma vez em direção a boca para comer suas adoradas verduras. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e respirou profundamente antes de olhar de forma severa para o prato de Gerard.

\- Você que deveria se envergonhar de comer restos de vários animais indefesos. Já pensou nisso? – retrucou Frank de forma atravessada.

Gerard arregalou os olhos e pousou o garfo em cima do prato, observando o menor de forma surpresa. Não esperava aquele tipo de reação do nada. O que tinha dito de errado?

\- Você não come carne, Frank? – Perguntou um tanto incerto. Antes que o outro pudesse respondê-lo uma luz se ascendeu em sua mente. – Ah, você é [i]vegan[/i]. – Respondeu a própria pergunta de forma abobalhada.

\- Sim, sou. Não maltrato animais e nem faço deles minha comida. – O outro respondeu com dignidade, afastando ainda mais a panqueca como se ela fosse criar vida própria a qualquer momento.

\- Não quis te ofender. – Gerard disse de forma risonha, erguendo as mãos em um gesto de rendição. – Foi apenas uma pergunta. É eu realmente odeio verduras e achei que você também seria assim.

\- Verduras fazem bem para o nosso organismo e ajudam nosso metabolismo. – O menor continuou a falar com dignidade, olhando para os olhos verdes que o fitavam de forma divertida. – E voe está achando algo engraçado, Way?

\- Na verdade não, é que você realmente fica uma graça quando está nervoso. – Gerard deu um sorriso galante e aproveitou que Michael estava alheio da situação com a música alta para continuar. – E nenhuma dessas verduras vão te salvar de sua punição por ter me largado sozinho hoje de manhã, Iero.

Frank deu um sorriso cínico e continuou a comer tranquilamente, apoiando um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa para que sua mão desse suporte a sua cabeça levemente inclinada em direção ao mais velho. Seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam maliciosamente e ele olhou discretamente para os lados para se certificar de que não estavam sendo ouvidos; Kate cantando ainda mais alto enquanto guardava a louça recém lavada.

\- Estou [i]morrendo[/i] de medo, Way. – Desdenhou com um sorriso.

Gerard se segurou para não se levantar de onde estava sentado, seguir em direção ao menor e puxá-lo violentamente para a parede mais próxima para terminarem o que haviam começado na parte da manhã, mas se controlou. Deveria ter paciência e esperar o momento em que finalmente estivessem sozinhos. E sabia que quanto mais se demonstrasse afetado pelas provocações de Frank mais ele iria desafiá-lo; o que faria seus hormônios adolescentes se descontrolar de uma forma não muito aconselhável. Então lhe deu um sorriso sem expressão, voltando a comer em silêncio contando até o maior número que conseguia por ver pelo canto de olho que Frank ainda sustentava a mesma expressão tentadoramente provocativa em sua direção.

Após longos minutos o menor se levantou assim que terminou de comer a parte saudável de seu almoço e aproximou-se de Kate para lhe dar um suave beijo na bochecha; agradecendo-lhe por ter feito as verduras que havia lhe pedido no dia anterior. Gerard estreitou os olhos por encontrar o malfeitor que tinha elaborado aquele plano maligno de incluir vegetais em seu almoço e resmungou quieto ao continuar a observá-lo discretamente.

\- Vou tomar um banho... – Frank cantarolou inocentemente.

Gerard revirou os olhos assim que o outro subiu as escadas correndo e desistiu de tentar comer as gosmas verdes que insistiam em estragar o gosto de seu arroz. Apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira e suspirou, cruzando os braços contra o peito. Com a movimentação no andar de cima ergueu os olhos para o topo da escada; seu coração falhando várias batidas com a cena. Frank andava tranquilamente em direção ao banheiro e esta seria uma cena normal se o garoto não estivesse sem camisa e com a calça parcialmente aberta; sua pele amorenada colorida pelas linhas das tatuagens hipnotizando Gerard de forma quase doentia. O pequeno exibia um pequeno sorriso e Gerard só saiu de seu torpor quando a porta finalmente se fechou, fazendo com que o outro saísse de seu campo de visão.

Frank Iero poderia torturá-lo ainda [i]mais[/i]?

\- Ger? – O mais velho virou o rosto rapidamente para o irmão que estava o olhando de pé com uma expressão divertida. – Você está bem? Estava olhando para o nada com uma expressão perdida...

\- Não, está tudo bem. – Gerard pigarreou e se acertou na cadeira. Decidindo que faria uma loucura em dois minutos se não aprendesse a se controlar. – Você vai sair? – Perguntou esperançoso.

\- Vou. – Respondeu Michael alegremente. – Vou na casa de Alicia! Por quê?

\- Por nada! É que você estava cantarolando o almoço todo, achei que faria algo do tipo.

O mais novo concordou e sorriu, dando palmadinhas amigáveis nos ombros do irmão antes de sair em direção a cozinha. Gerard acompanhou-o com o olhar e em seguida voltou a encarar o topo da escada, decidindo que estava na hora de punir o seu [i]pequeno[/i] Iero.

Levantou-se da cadeira lentamente e observou Kate que continuava a lavar as panelas que havia feito o almoço mais cedo. Aproximou-se e lhe deu um sorriso, tocando seu ombro para sinalizar de que estava se retirando. Ela inclinou o corpo apenas para observar o prato de Gerard sobre a mesa e lhe lançou um olhar reprovador ao notar que metade do prato estava intocado em função das verduras. Gerard, percebendo o sermão que viria se ficasse ali por muito tempo, deu um carinhoso beijo na bochecha da mulher mais velha e apressou-se a falar para interrompê-la.

\- Estou com pressa para terminar alguns deveres, por isso não comi tudo! – O garoto disse em um fôlego só ao dar um sorrisinho amarelo. Kate arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma desconfiada e ele aumentou o sorriso ao fazer a melhor expressão inocente que conseguiu. – Senão, é claro que eu comeria tudo sem pestanejar! Você cozinha tão bem, minha cara Kate!

\- Tudo bem, Gerard, tudo bem. Eu já entendi. – A mulher mais velha revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso. – Você está liberado. Só não faça muita bagunça porque terei que sair daqui exatos... – Kate ergueu os olhos para o relógio e os arregalou levemente ao notar o horário; o pano de prato que segurava caindo contra o chão. – Oh meu Deus! Já estou atrasada. Se eu não sair daqui agora, a fila do mercado ficará enorme e nada de jantar pronto na hora certa!

Gerard observou a empregada caminhando de um lado para outro enquanto resmungava para si mesma o quanto tinha sido descuidada por se distrair com a louça do almoço dando um ligeiro e discreto sorriso malicioso. Quando ela retirou apressadamente o avental e adiantou-se para pegar a bolsa que ficava pendurada atrás da porta da cozinha, o garoto concluiu que não teria uma oportunidade mais perfeita do que aquela em vida.

Inclinou a cabeça levemente para trás para observar o teto, agradecendo bobamente a algum Santo que definitivamente estava conspirando a seu favor; pelo menos no período da tarde. Quando voltou a abaixar o rosto Kate estava parada a seu lado com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma enorme expressão de interrogação no rosto.

\- Mas o que diabos você estava olhando no teto, menino?

\- Nada demais. – Gerard respondeu rindo de si mesmo pela idiotice. – Estava pensando em tudo o que eu tenho que fazer esta tarde...

\- Pois é. Você me disse que estava com pressa, o que ainda está fazendo aqui? – Kate espalmou as mãos nas costas de Gerard e empurrou-o até o pé da escadaria rapidamente, o encarando de forma severa em seguida. – Vamos, só vou sair quando ver que você realmente está indo para o seu quarto para fazer seus deveres estudantis!

Gerard revirou os olhos com um sorriso e começou a subir as escadas lentamente; os ouvidos atentos ao barulho do chuveiro ligado no banheiro do andar de cima. Assim que estava no topo da escada, voltou a olhar Kate o observando na parte inferior.

\- Avise o Frank, quando ele sair do banho, de que eu volto logo e que não me esqueci da ração para a Cindy que ele me pediu! – A mulher viu Gerard balançando a cabeça positivamente de forma bem humorada e colocou as mãos na cintura. – Agora vá, Gerard! Você não vai me enrolar!

O garoto acenou ainda sorrindo e virou a esquerda no corredor superior andando lentamente até a porta de seu quarto que ficava no fim do mesmo. Mordeu o lábio inferior e com um sorriso matreiro abriu a porta do quarto e a fechou em seguida, fingindo com o barulho de que tinha entrado no recinto para que Kate finalmente saísse. Após alguns minutos de silencio, Gerard finalmente ouviu a porta da sala se fechando e seu sorriso se transformou num de canto assim que seu olhar vagou até a porta do banheiro que ficava na outra extremidade do corredor ao lado do quarto que Michael e Frank dividiam.

A casa estava silenciosa, apenas o barulho do chuveiro ligado sendo ouvido. O mais novo dos Way havia saído para encontrar a namorada, Donna e Donald estavam no trabalho e Kate tinha ido ao mercado. E o único ser vivo além dele e Frank ali era Cindy, mas a mesma parecia ocupada no quintal enquanto roia seu enorme osso.

A situação era [i]mais[/i] do que perfeita.

Gerard deu passos rápidos até o outro lado do corredor e parou em frente à porta, sentindo o coração bater de forma mais acelerada pela ansiedade. Uma de suas mãos segurou a maçaneta com firmeza e o garoto fechou os olhos verdes, desejando intensamente de que Frank não tivesse tido a idéia de trancá-la. Após alguns segundos, que se arrastaram como horas enquanto girava a maçaneta, um baixo [i]click[/i] fez com que Gerard fizesse uma expressão satisfeita; o vapor que se acumulava dentro do recinto começando a escapar pelo pequeno vão feito pela porta entreaberta.

Respirou fundo ao tentar fazer o mínimo barulho possível, para que o outro não o percebesse ali, enquanto adentrada no recinto quente pelo vapor do chuveiro. Fechou a porta atrás de si, girando a chave em seguida para trancá-la, e notou o [i]Box[/i] de vidro completamente embaçado, assim como o espelho localizado a sua direita e o vitrô. Sobre a tampa da privada, a alguns passos de distância, estava a roupa que o menor usaria após sair do banho e pelo chão o uniforme que ele havia usado pela manhã; Gerard arqueou a sobrancelha assim que a [i]boxer[/i] vermelha amontoada com a calça [i]jeans[/i] chamou sua atenção. Balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorrisinho e caminhou silenciosamente até o [i]Box[/i], tomando extremo cuidado ao abrir a portinhola que dava acesso para dentro do mesmo.

Passou pela portinhola e adentrou no [i]Box[/i], prendendo a respiração ao que seus olhos ficaram vidrados na cena que se seguia. O recinto era em formato retangular, então Frank estava logo a sua frente embaixo do chuveiro enquanto Gerard estava na única parte em que a água não alcançava. O corpo nu de Frank estava completamente molhado e Gerard ficou confuso sobre qual gotinha de água seguir com o olhar assim que elas escorregavam sensualmente sobre a pele amorenada com belas linhas coloridas as enfeitando de forma hipnotizante. Os fios castanho escuros estavam grudados contra a testa do menor e ele permanecia de olhos fechados enquanto esfregava as pontas dos dedos contra o couro cabeludo para formar uma camada delicada de espuma; seus lábios entreabertos extremamente avermelhados pela temperatura quente da água.

Gerard sentiu a garganta seca e mal notou quando seus próprios lábios se entreabriram pela visão mais excitante que seus olhos verdes já tiveram a permissão de enxergar tão de perto. Sem sua permissão seu corpo se moveu em direção ao de Frank, tão próximo, e a inocente idéia de se vingar do menor foi prontamente esquecida. Tudo o que Gerard conseguia pensar é que tomaria Frank em seus braços e permitira que todo o desejo que consumia seu corpo, e sua mente, fosse saciado.

Frank inclinou a cabeça para trás para que a espuma se dissipasse conforme a água do chuveiro caia contra seu corpo e não notou que havia alguém, além de si mesmo, no [i]Box[/i]. Respirou profundamente pela boca, relaxado pela água quente retirar toda a tensão que o acometia pelo estresse provocado pela insuportável namorada de Gerard, e entreabriu os olhos assim que o cabelo já estava completamente enxágüe. Seu coração disparou ao notar uma presença embaçada tão próxima de si, mas antes que pudesse gritar sua boca foi rapidamente tampada por uma mão firme; suas costas chocando-se fortemente contra a parede de azulejos atrás de si. A superfície gelada em contato com sua pele quente fez com que um arrepio percorresse seu corpo, mas nada comparado ao choque elétrico que o atingiu assim que o pequeno notou olhos esverdeados intensos encarando-o em uma distância menor que a de um palmo; seu cérebro parecendo parar de funcionar com a quantidade excessiva de seu coração bombeando sangue para todo seu corpo.

\- [i]Shii[/i], sou eu, Frankie. – Sussurrou Gerard roucamente ao pressionar o menor contra a parede com ainda mais força. A água caia contra seu corpo fazendo com que seus fios negros grudassem contra o rosto e a roupa colasse contra seu corpo. – Fique calmo.

O pequeno respirou profundamente algumas vezes e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa assim que seus lábios foram tomados por Gerard em um beijo ávido. Por alguns segundos, Frank pensou na possibilidade de estar tendo algum tipo de alucinação, mas assim que o outro garoto agarrou firmemente suas coxas para erguê-lo do chão qualquer pensamento coerente abandonou sua mente. A língua de Gerard tocava a sua com intensidade, explorando sua boca com urgência, e prontamente Frank rodeou o pescoço do maior com os braços para manter-se apoiado; suas coxas apertando-se contra o quadril do mesmo conforme este o pressionava contra a parede. O som da água caindo sobre os dois e atingindo o chão não fazia mais sentido aos seus ouvidos e ofegos escaparam de sua boca avermelhada assim que Gerard soltou seus lábios para morder-lhe o pescoço; seus dentes pequeninos fazendo vergões avermelhados contra a pele amorenada.

Agarrou-lhe os fios negros molhados com força entre os dedos e repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] ao tentar se manter controlado com os chupões de Gerard em seu pescoço. Respirou fundo inutilmente e soltou as pernas dos quadris do maior para que pudesse mais uma vez tocar os pés contra o chão e notou o outro afastando o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos de forma confusa; sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Subiu as mãos até a gola da camisa branca do uniforme que Gerard ainda usava – e que estava extremamente grudada a sua pele pela água – e puxou-o para perto; seus narizes roçando-se levemente pela alta proximidade.

\- Você está achando que eu vou te deixar de roupa, Way? – Frank sussurrou com a sobrancelha arqueada, vendo Gerard lhe presentear com um sorriso torto.

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior e rapidamente deslizou os dedos para que os botões da camisa fossem desfeitos um a um; prática a qual já estava se tornando perito. Os últimos botões demonstraram-se mais teimosos que os outros para serem desfeitos e Frank, que já estava sem paciência e tomado pelo desejo de retomar o que estavam fazendo, agarrou com força as laterais da camisa aberta e as puxou em lados apostos fazendo com que os botões estourassem; quicando algumas vezes pelo chão de azulejos molhado. Gerard arqueou a sobrancelha maliciosamente pela repentina demonstração de ferocidade do pequeno, mas não reclamou ao estender os braços para trás para ajudá-lo a retirar com certa dificuldade a camisa que estava grudada contra sua pele. O pequeno arfou ao ver o peito pálido desnudo e com ainda mais pressa desfez o cinto do maior, abrindo em seguida sua calça [i]jeans[/i] para puxá-la com pressa ao que abaixava levemente o corpo para desgrudar o tecido das coxas grossas de Gerard.

Respirou fundo e ajoelhou-se contra o chão ao adentrar as pontas dos dedos nas laterais do elástico da [i]boxer[/i] preta de Gerard; seus olhos esverdeados vagando pelas coxas grossas até o volume evidente que se formava sob o tecido da roupa intima molhada pela água proveniente do chuveiro. Arfou, sentindo o coração martelar com força contra seu tórax e a própria ereção pulsando pela imagem sensual de Gerard com uma das mãos apoiada na parede de azulejos com o rosto inclinado para baixo para olhá-lo; um sorriso de canto emoldurando seus lábios finos enquanto algumas mechas ensopadas de seu cabelo negro ocultavam um de seus olhos expressivos.

Repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] de forma ansiosa e finalmente puxou a [i]boxer[/i] para baixo, vendo Gerard erguer um pé de cada vez para que a peça fosse completamente retirada de seu corpo. Voltou a olhá-lo e cada pequena gotinha d’água escorrendo por sua pele pálida apenas o tornava ainda mais atraente. Frank entreabriu os lábios, ignorando a dormência que acometia seus joelhos por estar ajoelhado no chão, e sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões assim que espalmou as mãos contra as coxas que tanto desejava; arranhando-as com vontade. Lambeu os próprios lábios de forma lasciva e aproximou o rosto da ereção de Gerard, mas assim que iria tocá-la dedos firmes agarram seus fios com força e puxaram sua nuca para trás, fazendo com que olhasse para cima. Gerard lhe dava um sorriso quase maldoso e balançou a cabeça negativamente; gotinhas d’água espalhando-se ainda mais por seu gesto.

\- Nem pensar, Iero. Quem está no comando hoje sou eu. – Disse autoritário, fazendo com que Frank se levantasse ao deslizar a mão de seus fios para puxá-lo por um de seus braços fortes para que ficasse de pé.

Olhou-o intensamente assim que o menor estava em sua frente e, ainda segurando um de seus braços, fez com que ele se virasse de costas; pressionando o próprio corpo contra o de Frank com firmeza. O outro arfou e espalmou as mãos contra a superfície da parede de azulejos para que, com os movimentos do quadril de Gerard, não batesse de frente contra a mesma e virou levemente o rosto para que pudesse vê-lo atrás de si dando um leve sorriso de canto. Gerard posicionou as mãos nas laterais do quadril de Frank e movimentou o quadril sensualmente; os dois friccionando seus corpos juntos em fortes movimentos contínuos e provocativos. Ofegos altos escapavam por suas bocas e seus corações batiam acelerados em sincronia.

Frank inclinou a cabeça para trás e apoiou a nuca contra o ombro de Gerard; seu peito subindo e descendo com rapidez proveniente de sua respiração acelerada. Desencostou uma das mãos da superfície da parede e levou até os fios negros para puxá-los com força, seus lábios avermelhados posicionados contra o ouvido do mais velho; arfou, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo antes de se pronunciar.

\- Então vai, Way. – Sussurrou provocante com sua voz grossa e rouca; sorriu ao vê-lo se arrepiar. – [i]Me fode.[/i]

Gerard arfou e sentiu os olhos girando-se em órbita ao ouvir o menor e rapidamente desencostou o corpo para que uma das mãos posicionasse seu membro ereto na entrada de Frank. Este mordeu o lábio inferior com força e separou levemente as pernas conforme o maior impulsionava-se fortemente contra si; sufocando o gemido alto que insistia em formar em sua garganta enquanto puxava com mais força os fios negros entre os dedos. Gerard voltou a posicionar as mãos nas laterais de seus quadris e puxava-o com força para ‘trás’ todas as vezes que movimentava continuamente o quadril para frente; causando uma deliciosa fricção.

O mais alto gemeu e deu um sorriso de canto ao notar o ouvido de Frank próximo. Inclinou o rosto e posicionou os lábios finos contra o mesmo, movimentando-se ainda com mais firmeza para que o outro não conseguisse mais prender os gemidos que continha.

\- Eu quero ouvir você gemer, Iero. – Disse com a voz carregada de desejo.

Frank estremeceu e segurou com mais força os fios negros de Gerard ao fazer exatamente o que o garoto lhe mandava. Finalmente permitiu que os gemidos que se acumulavam em sua garganta preenchessem o banheiro e inclinou ainda mais a cabeça para trás contra o ombro do maior; uma expressão de pleno prazer contorcendo seu rosto bonito. Continuou a fazer movimentos contrários aos das estocadas de Gerard com o quadril e prendeu um grito assim que o maior finalmente atingiu seu ponto máximo de prazer.

\- Você não entendeu o que eu disse, Iero? – Gerard disse ainda mais autoritário, continuando a dar estocadas firmes no ponto sensível de Frank que se contorcia e gemia cada vez mais alto; sorriu de canto conforme arfava. – [i]Eu ainda não estou te ouvindo gemer![/i]

O menor gemeu ainda mais alto e agarrou com ainda mais força os cabelos de Gerard, sentindo que o orgasmo estava cada vez mais próximo. Com certa violência fez com que Gerard virasse o rosto e deu gemidos contínuos contra seu ouvido, clamando por seu nome de forma provocativa cada vez que o maior atingia seu ponto de prazer. Quando Frank sentiu que seu autocontrole tinha ido para o espaço, e que a qualquer momento se entregaria ao pleno deleite, rangeu os dentes conforme contorcia fortemente o corpo contra o de Gerard atrás do seu. Não conseguiu conter o gemido extremamente alto que escapou por sua garganta e sentindo todo o corpo estremecer de forma prazerosa chegou ao orgasmo; sendo amparado pelas mãos fortes de Gerard em seu quadril para que seu corpo não escorregasse da parede de azulejos até o chão pela força do mesmo.

Gerard rolou os olhos, fazendo uma expressão ainda mais intensa de prazer assim que notou o menor quase desfalecido em seus braços e continuou a se movimentar de forma firme também não demorando em chegar ao orgasmo; seu corpo todo tremendo e arrepios eriçando os fios de sua nuca. Por um momento, os dois ficaram na mesma posição apenas arfando e com idênticas expressões de deleite. Frank foi o primeiro a se mover e com um choramingo baixinho, retirou Gerard de dentro de si; virando-se de frente para o mesmo para olhá-lo nos olhos com um sorrisinho cansado.

\- Me lembre de provocá-los mais vezes, [i]huh[/i], senhor Gerard Way? – Disse ainda com a respiração rasa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas. – Quero ser atacado no chuveiro pelo resto da minha vida.

O outro deu um sorriso malicioso exausto e balançou a cabeça positivamente, estendendo os braços para rodear a cintura de Frank para abraçá-lo firmemente; a água morna caindo sobre suas cabeças e escorrendo por seus corpos nus pressionados juntos. O menor fechou os olhos ao sorrir pelo carinho e encostou a bochecha contra o peito de Gerard, espalmando as mãos em suas costas para acariciar a pele pálida lentamente durante o abraço. Conseguia ouvir o coração do maior batendo tranqüilamente e seus braços apertavam-no de forma protetora enquanto sua testa encostava-se contra seu ombro; como se deixá-lo longe por dois segundos pudesse lhe causar uma dolorosa sensação perda.

Talvez fosse esse o principal motivo de se sentir tão confortável com aquele garoto. Além de Gerard deixá-lo insano todas as vezes que se tocavam conseguia transmitir amor por cada gesto delicado, fazendo-o se sentir extremamente especial. O pequeno várias vezes se questionava se estava vivendo em um sonho e a conclusão que havia chegado era que se estivesse, desejava não mais acordar para ter aqueles momentos maravilhosos ao lado de Gerard para sempre.

\- Frankie? – O mais alto sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que o mesmo erguesse o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos; as íris verdes brilhando límpidas. – Eu acho melhor eu sair primeiro. Além de estarmos gastando água, a Kate não vai ficar no mercado eternamente.

\- Ah! – Frank fez uma expressão divertida, escorregando as mãos para o peitoral do outro garoto para empurrá-lo levemente de brincadeira. – Por isso que você pediu para eu gemer alto, senhor Way?

\- Sim. – Gerard pareceu levemente constrangido, mas sustentou a expressão descontraída que exibia; sentia-se exposto pela forma com que Frank tinha o dom de deixá-lo sem graça. – Estamos sozinhos em casa, mas não por muito tempo. E você não achou que eu pediria para você gritar se tivesse gente aqui, não é?

\- Não, claro que não. – O menor riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Eu confio na sua sanidade mental, por isso obedeci ao seu [i]pedido[/i]. – Finalizou com um sorriso inocente, fazendo Gerard revirar os olhos por seu descaramento.

O mais alto afastou-se com um sorriso, mas Frank o segurou pelo braço enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

\- E você pensa que vai aonde sem tomar banho? Você entra aqui, se molha inteiro e simplesmente saí sem nem lavar o cabelo? – Questionou com uma expressão horrorizada.

Gerard revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços ao observar Frank com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Desculpe decepcioná-lo, mas eu não sou metrossexual como você. – Provocou, abaixando o corpo levemente para recuperar a camisa ensopada do uniforme que estava jogada no chão do [i]Box[/i]. – Vou tomar banho mais tarde, porque Kate pode chegar e nós dois estamos aqui dentro. Nem um pouco suspeito, não é mesmo?

\- Não mesmo, Way. – Frank estreitou os olhos e empinou o queixo para olhar o outro com superioridade. – Você vai tomar banho sim. Qualquer coisa eu dou a desculpa que a resistência do chuveiro queimou de novo e você consertar...

\- Eu não vou tomar banho—

Gerard arregalou os olhos assim que uma grande quantidade de espuma, proveniente do sabonete que Frank segurava, veio parar dentro de sua boca; o menor exibindo um sorriso maldoso. Fechou a cara e ainda tentou se afastar algumas vezes, mas no final acabou cedendo aos belos olhos esverdeados que o encaravam de forma pidona. Um bufo escapou de seus lábios assim que o outro lhe deu um sorriso convencido e após alguns grunhidos reprovadores Gerard finalmente permitiu que Frank erguesse seus braços e o virasse em diferentes posições para esfregar o sabonete contra sua pele; agora coberta por uma camada esbranquiçada de espuma.

\- Você é realmente um insuportável, Iero. – Gerard resmungou assim que Frank colocou uma grande quantidade de shampoo em seus fios negros, ocasionando uma forte ardência em um de seus olhos pelo líquido escorrer por sua testa até o mesmo. – Será que dá para tomar cuidado com o que você está fazendo?! – Continuou a esbravejar mal-humorado.

Frank revirou os olhos e deslizou as mãos entre os fios negros com espuma para massagear delicadamente o couro cabeludo do maior. Assistiu em seguida, com uma expressão satisfeita, sua carranca diminuir pelo cafuné e a cena fez com que um sorriso delineasse seus lábios avermelhados. Adorava Gerard mal humorado, pois sua expressão birrenta era extremamente adorável e tornava irresistível a vontade de abraçá-lo. Puxou-o para debaixo da água morna que caia do chuveiro e aproveitou a proximidade de seus corpos para ficar na ponta dos pés, pressionando as palmas das mãos nas bochechas de Gerard para selar seus lábios juntos longamente. Seu coração parecia querer sair de seu peito com a felicidade que sentia por ter o garoto que amava tão próximo de si e um suspiro escapou de sua garganta assim que Gerard voltou a abraçá-lo. Havia sonhado muitas noites que ele e Gerard estavam finalmente juntos, mas nenhum dos sonhos chegava aos pés do que estavam vivendo juntos e o tamanho do amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

\- Será que eu posso sair agora? – Gerard murmurou contra os lábios do menor. Sua voz ainda tinha um resquício de mau humor, mas Frank sabia que era apenas pose. – Sério, Frankie, não quero que Kate morra de ataque cardíaco.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Respondeu Frank manhoso ao largar o maior. Eles se olharam e Gerard selou mais uma vez seus lábios antes de voltar a recuperar as roupas que estavam jogadas ao chão. – Você vai fazer alguma coisa importante?

\- Não. Por quê? – O outro abriu a portinhola do [i]Box[/i], mas antes de sair olhou para o menor que o encarava com expectativa; seus pêlos do corpo se eriçando de frio pela falta da temperatura morna da água caindo contra seu corpo. – Você quer fazer alguma coisa?

\- Então, eu iria te chamar para passear comigo e a Cindy pelo parque. Você topa? – Frank lhe deu um enorme sorriso e fechou o registro do chuveiro rapidamente. – Faz muito tempo que não passeio com ela e você seria uma ótima companhia para nós.

Gerard também sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente antes de finalmente sair do [i]Box[/i] para pegar uma das toalhas felpudas localizadas em um gancho atrás da porta fechada. Esfregou-a contra os cabelos rapidamente, antes de deslizá-la pelo corpo para se secar com pressa e vestiu a [i]boxer[/i] preta molhada com uma careta.

\- Só espera eu arrumar uma roupa seca que eu vou aonde vocês dois desejarem. – Disse ao colocar, agora, a camisa ensopada com uma careta. – Meu Deus, que Kate não me veja molhando a casa inteira.

\- Pare de resmungar, Way. – Frank revirou os olhos de forma divertida ao se secar tranquilamente e observou atento o outro se trocando. – Você parece um velho às vezes.

\- Comparado a você, eu sou realmente velho. Faço dezenove em Abril enquanto você acabou de fazer dezesseis anos. Apenas um bebê perdido no colegial. – Caçoou Gerard, achando adorável a expressão carrancuda que Frank exibiu. – Respeite os mais velhos, pirralho.

\- Eu deveria te dar um chute no saco, agora. – Sibilou Frank entre dentes.

\- Se você fizesse isso, teria que agüentar um velho carrancudo e broxa o resto da sua vida. – Retrucou Gerard com um sorriso matreiro ao arquear as sobrancelhas. – Então é melhor você controlar o seu gênio irritadinho e continuar a usufruir de tudo o que eu posso te oferecer.

\- [i]Argh[/i]. – O menor caminhou até Gerard e empurrou-o até a porta assim que, com dificuldade, o mesmo havia terminado de colocar a calça [i]jeans[/i] ainda mais apertada. – Cai fora, Way. Cansei das suas piadinhas fora de hora.

\- Quando eu te agarro no banheiro é “[i]ai, me ataque sempre, Way![/i]” – O maior imitou a voz grossa de Frank e continuou com uma expressão de falsa indignação conforme o outro girava a maçaneta de forma carrancuda. – Mas agora, que eu faço piadinhas só para tornar sua vida mais feliz, você simplesmente me expulsa, é?

\- Cala a boca. – Frank disse ao dar um sorriso a contragosto. Quando Gerard estava finalmente fora do banheiro, olhou para os lados para visualizar o corredor vazio. – Agora corra para seu quarto e me espere lá embaixo.

\- Quanto tempo mais ou menos você acha que eu terei que te esperar? – Perguntou o outro sério ao encarar o menor pela fresta da porta aberta. - Três anos é tempo suficiente para o senhor arrumadinho?

\- [i]Gerard...[/i] – Frank rosnou e antes que pudesse concluir o “[i]vai tomar no cu[/i]” que estava na ponta de sua língua prontinho para ser proferido, foi calado com um breve selinho; sua expressão ficando ainda mais fechada. – Como é que eu te agüento?!

O mais alto riu assim que a porta se fechou com um estalo e com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto correu para a outra extremidade, mas antes que pudesse entrar no quarto uma voz a suas costas chamou sua atenção.

\- Gerard, por que é que você está todo molhado?!

Michael estava de olhos arregalados e encarava o irmão de forma curiosa parado no topo da escadaria. Ele lhe deu um sorrisinho amarelo e parou abruptamente de andar para olhá-lo; suas bochechas assumindo um tom rosado. Tudo o que não precisava no momento era de Michael encontrando ele e Frank molhados, pois ao contrário de Kate o garoto demonstrava estar bem desconfiado do possível envolvimento que tinham. E, definitivamente, não sabia da posição do irmão em relação a isso.

\- Eu fui consertar o chuveiro—

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Frank saiu de lá assoviando alguma canção animada do [i]Beastie Boys[/i], seus fios castanho escuro molhados caiam contra seu rosto bonito e suas bochechas estavam coradas pelo tempo excessivo embaixo da água morna. Ao sentir-se observado virou levemente a cabeça e arregalou os olhos esverdeados assim que notou os Way o encarando; o mais novo parecendo chocado e o mais velho com uma expressão um tanto quanto desesperada. Rapidamente um brilho de entendimento passou por seu rosto e Frank abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que fazer; o coração martelando contra seu tórax com força.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre os três garotos e o mais novo dos Way subiu o último degrau que faltava, respirando fundo ao olhar o irmão e em seguida Frank; que supostamente era seu mais novo cunhado. Cruzou os braços e pensou bem nas palavras que diria aos dois, já que há muito tempo desconfiava de que estavam tendo algum tipo de envolvimento. Sabia que eles deveriam estar apreensivos em relação a sua reação e mesmo que não visse problema, deveria alertá-los sobre o quanto estavam sendo explícitos.

\- E se fosse a Donna? – Disse sério. – Donald? Kate? E se vocês dois fossem pegos no banheiro?

Frank mordeu com força o lábio inferior e abaixou a cabeça ao aproximar as mãos para apertá-las juntas. Sentia-se envergonhado, pois Gerard tinha lhe dito mais cedo que deveria sair rapidamente do banheiro para não que não fossem descobertos e havia lhe convencido a ficar. Agora Michael, pelo o que parecia, tinha descoberto tudo e um crescente medo incomodava seu estômago por temer que o outro contasse aos pais de Gerard sobre o ocorrido.

\- Não façam essa expressão culpada! – Michael revirou os olhos e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Vocês sabiam que estavam fazendo algo perigoso, não ajam como se vocês dois tivessem agido com ingenuidade. Aliás... – Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam tanto que sumiram debaixo de sua franja clara cumprida. – Eu não quero nem saber o que vocês estavam fazendo nesse banheiro.

Gerard coçou a nuca e desviou o olhar para o chão conforme mordia a parte interna na boca. O mais novo tinha razão, não tinha pensado direito nas conseqüências e tinha-se deixado levar por seus hormônios em ebulição que clamavam por Frank. Sabia que deveriam ter mais cuidado agora que estavam juntos, mas era difícil controlar-se e ser racional nestas horas.

Michael continuou observando os dois e respirou profundamente ao caminhar em direção a Frank que estava parado em frente a porta do quarto em que dividiam. Tocou em seu ombro com leveza, achando até um tanto engraçado os dois tão envergonhados daquela forma. Esperava que seu leve sermão os deixasse mais alerta em relação as pessoas que os observavam de fora porque, afinal de contas, só queria ajudá-los. Tinha notado o quanto Gerard parecia feliz e não lhe restava mais dúvidas que o causador desta felicidade era Frank, então não tinha motivo algum para não ser a favor daquela união mesmo sabendo a quantidade de obstáculos que eles deveriam enfrentar com o tempo.

\- E tirem essas caras de pânico, eu já desconfiava há muito tempo. – O mais novo dos Way deu um leve sorriso e ao ver a expressão surpresa de Frank riu baixinho. – Sério, é bem explícito que vocês se gostam por isso deveriam ter cuidado.

Michael estendeu a mão e tocou a maçaneta, girando-a para entrar no quarto, mas antes que o fizesse Gerard pigarreou para fazer com que o olhasse. O mais velho dos Way parecia inseguro e trocou um profundo olhar com o irmão.

\- Você não se importa, Mikes? – Questionou com a voz levemente falha

\- Eu seria um idiota se ficasse incomodado com a sua felicidade, Gerard. – Michael respondeu sério. – Fazia anos que eu não te via sorrindo desta forma e vê-lo tão bem alivia meu coração. Você continua sendo o meu irmão mais velho, aquele que sempre admirei e sempre vou admirar independente do que você faça. Não vejo nada de diferente em você, só uma pessoa mais feliz e decidida.

Gerard abriu um enorme sorriso ao ouvir o irmão e o mesmo lhe sorriu antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta. Nada no mundo apagaria aquelas palavras de sua mente. Sentia-se feliz por ter o apoio do irmão e Frank parecia compartilhar de sua felicidade ao exibir um sorriso igual ou maior que o seu. Os dois trocaram um olhar e o menor lhe assoprou um beijo antes de fazer o mesmo caminho do novo cunhado; Gerard permanecendo parado e sorrindo para o nada algum tempo.

Como fora tão cego nestes dezoito anos? Simplesmente tinha o melhor irmão do mundo.

[b]x-x[/b]

Frank encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Sua franja molhada caia sobre seu olho esquerdo e mesmo que a afastasse delicadamente para o lado seus fios insistiam em voltar à posição anterior, o que acabou ocasionando um pequeno bico emburrado no garoto. O mesmo estava a mais ou menos dez minutos em frente ao espelho tentando parecer minimamente arrumado, já que sairia com Gerard para passear com Cindy, mas seu cabelo não parecia querer colaborar com seus planos de parecer atraente; teria que, de uma forma ou de outra, se conformar e sair com alguns fios jogados no olho. Fingiria ser proposital, assim Gerard não acharia que era algum tipo de garoto desleixado que não penteia o cabelo direito; mesmo que o outro fosse exatamente esse tipo de garoto.

Suspirou e pela última vez encarou-se novamente. Vestia uma camiseta vermelha e [i]jeans[/i] rasgados; nada muito chamativo. Seus olhos esverdeados estavam levemente evidenciados por uma leve camada de lápis preto e seus lábios estavam mais avermelhados que o normal por mordê-los continuamente em ansiedade. Sentia-se um idiota por estar tão nervoso por um simples passeio com Cindy, mas aquele seria o primeiro encontro oficial dele e de Gerard então seu coração insistia em acelerar em conjunto com seu estômago que dava voltas e mais voltas. Por que aquele garoto o deixava tão fora de si?

\- Frank, o Gerard deve estar te esperando no mínimo a uma meia hora lá embaixo. – A voz de Michael tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos e fez com que suas bochechas assumissem um tom avermelhado. Ao olhar o mais novo dos Way, este parecia ocupado enquanto jogava videogame de forma compenetrada; seus olhos verdes, tão parecidos com os do irmão, fixos na personagem que corria na tela. – E o Gerard não é muito paciente no quesito espera.

\- Eu só estava me arrumando. – Retrucou um tanto inseguro enquanto alisava a camiseta de forma ansiosa. – Que mal há nisso?

\- Você não está indo num casamento ou algo do tipo. – Michael arqueou as sobrancelhas e soltou uma exclamação raivosa assim que a personagem foi atingida com um tiro no jogo em que jogava. – [i]Maldição![/i]

Os lábios de Frank se entreabriram para que pudesse responder o outro, mas Michael parecia concentrado em utilizar todos os xingamentos que conhecia para o enorme [i]Game Over[/i] que surgiu na tela. O pequeno revirou os olhos com um sorriso e finalmente dirigiu-se para a porta, mas antes de sair para o corredor parou com a mão na maçaneta para encarar o mais novo [i]cunhado[/i].

\- Não vou mais te atrapalhar, Mikes, já estou saindo. – Disse risonho.

\- Bom mesmo, preciso subir alguns níveis se você não se importa. – O outro respondeu de forma mal-humorada. – Agora caí fora e cuida bem do meu irmão, senão eu vou fazer o chuveiro explodir na cabeça de vocês dois.

Frank lhe mostrou a língua e fechou a porta em seguida, andando rapidamente em direção as escadas para descê-la de dois em dois degraus. Assim que ergueu a cabeça para observar a sala, lá estava Gerard. Seu coração falhou uma batida e prontamente o menor repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] ao observá-lo com as costas apoiadas no batente da porta aberta; a cabeça inclinada para trás para que ele pudesse expelir a fumaça do cigarro que fumava. Quando o outro notou sua presença, virou o rosto com um pequeno sorriso e uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Você demorou, noivinha.

O menor fechou a cara pelo [i]apelidinho[/i], mas sorriu a contragosto ao se aproximar do outro.

\- Desculpa se eu gosto de parecer decente perante a sociedade. – Disse com dignidade ao cruzar os braços. – O mínimo que todas as pessoas poderiam fazer é perder uns dez minutos na frente do espelho para não assustar as outras na rua.

\- Isso é uma indireta? – Gerard arqueou ainda mais as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso torto ao tragar novamente o cigarro. Quando o outro lhe deu um sorriso matreiro fingiu uma expressão ultrajada. – Você está querendo dizer que eu pareço um espantalho, é isso?!

\- Não. – Frank respondeu entre risadas. – Só quis expressar a minha indignação, já que você me chamou de [i]noivinha[/i] só porque demorei um pouquinho.

\- Um pouquinho?

Gerard iria continuar a falar, mas foi interrompido pelos primeiros acordes de guitarra da [i]Fear Of The Dark[/i]; o toque de seu celular. Frank piscou os olhos lentamente e o observou retirar o aparelho do bolso frontal da calça [i]jeans[/i] para observar o visor e apertar um dos botões para que o mesmo parasse de tocar, voltando a colocá-lo dentro do bolso. Por um momento, o pequeno pensou em perguntar quem era e por que Gerard não tinha atendido, mas controlou-se. Não queria parecer intrometido, nem [i]obsessivo[/i] demais, pois afinal de contas o outro ainda tinha uma vida além do relacionamento escondido que nutriam.

\- Eu vou lá buscar a Cindy. – Voltou a se pronunciar para que Gerard o olhasse. – Me espere ali na calçada, okay?

O menor caminhou rápido em direção a cozinha até finalmente ultrapassar a porta que dava acesso ao quintal. Cindy dormia a alguns passos de distância, aconchegada em sua almofada posicionada em um local onde os fracos raios de sol do final de tarde atingiam, e Frank deu um grande sorriso pela cena. Antes de acordá-la, pegou a coleira que estava pendurada atrás da porta e aproximou-se da [i]Golden[/i]; coçando-lhe as orelhas para que ela despertasse.

\- Ei, bonitinha! – Chamou suavemente e sorriu ainda mais quando ela abriu os olhos para encará-lo sonolenta. – Vamos dar uma volta?

Assim que Cindy notou a coleira na mão do dono levantou-se prontamente e agitou o longo rabo dourado de forma empolgada. Permitiu que ele lhe colocasse a mesma e empertigou-se conforme andavam em direção a calçada; alguns latidos alegres ecoando pelo pequeno corredor pela simpática [i]Golden[/i] ter avistado Gerard a alguns metros de distância.

Frank e Gerard trocaram um sorriso assim que finalmente estavam frente a frente e o mais alto jogou a bituca do cigarro no chão, pisando sobre a mesma para que ela se apagasse. Curvou o corpo e acariciou longamente os pêlos macios de Cindy conforme seu sorriso aumentava; o pequeno observando a cena alegremente. Em seguida começaram a caminhar pela rua em direção ao parque tranquilamente, suas mãos esbarrando-se [i]acidentalmente[/i] conforme andavam lado a lado.

Os três viraram mecanicamente a primeira esquina e o sorriso de Frank desapareceu assim que seu olhar pousou na figura baixa e de expressão altiva que fazia o caminho contrário ao que seguiam. A garota era loira e seus olhos azuis perfuraram os seus assim que ela o encarou; seu estômago dando uma dolorosa reviravolta.

Eliza estava ali.


	40. Jealousy

Frank respirou fundo e fechou momentaneamente os olhos para tentar controlar o bolo que se formava em sua garganta. Era meio óbvio o que iria acontecer, seria um tolo iludido se achasse por meros dois segundos que Gerard simplesmente ignoraria a garota e continuaria a passear consigo e Cindy. Eliza era a [i]namorada[/i] dele e todo aquele conto de fadas perigoso apenas existia [i]dentro[/i] da casa dos Way, [i]fora[/i] da mesma o choque de realidade de que Gerard não era seu o machucava como facas afiadas fazendo cortes profundos em sua pele. Acreditava profundamente nas palavras de Gerard quando ele lhe dizia que era apenas uma fase passageira, mas era difícil controlar a vontade de abraçá-lo em público e, principalmente, o impulso de afastar Eliza todas as vezes que ela insistia em beijá-lo ou até mesmo permanecer muito próxima.

Como suportar uma garota qualquer beijar os lábios finos que tanto havia sonhado antes de realmente poder pressioná-los contra os seus? Como não sentir o coração se quebrando todas as vezes que a palavra [i]namorado[/i] saia da boca de Eliza e não podia corrigi-la? Como ignorar a frustração que sentia quando via os dois juntos e simplesmente não podia corresponder o olhar que Gerard sempre lhe lançava para não levantar suspeitas?

Por mais quanto tempo suportaria aquela situação?

\- Você não atende minhas ligações então achei que uma visita seria muito melhor. – Eliza disse ao se aproximar dos dois, lançando um sorriso milimetricamente forçado para Frank antes de enlaçar Gerard pelo pescoço e ficar na ponta dos pés para selar seus lábios longamente; o menor trincando os dentes pela cena. – Nada melhor do que passar esse final de tarde maravilhoso com o meu namorado, não é mesmo?

Gerard deu um sorriso fraco para Eliza e balançou a cabeça positivamente ao abraçá-la pela cintura de forma mecânica. Evitou encarar os olhos esverdeados que tanto amava e respirou fundo ao fixar o olhar nos orbes azulados que o perfuravam de forma intensa, como se a garota o desafiasse a contradizê-la. Sabia que Eliza estava desconfiada e que não poderia lhe dar motivos concretos para acabar com os poucos momentos de felicidade que tinha com Frank então apenas interpretou seu papel de namorado apaixonado que lhe fazia todas as suas vontades. Tinha absoluta certeza de que Frank deveria estar chateado pelo passeio que fariam juntos ter sido interrompido antes mesmo de começar, mas o menor tinha que entender que por um tempo os dois deveriam ser discretos.   
\- Você teve sorte em nos achar aqui, estávamos indo para o parque passear com Cindy! – Gerard disse com uma falsa empolgação e sorriu de forma vazia. – Se você demorasse mais alguns minutos teria encontrado apenas Michael em casa.

\- O que importa é o tempo que passaremos juntos. Estou com saudades de ficar grudadinha em você, amor. – Eliza deu um sorriso e inclinou-se novamente para selar os lábios nos de Gerard, mordendo-lhe o inferior para puxá-lo de leve. – Tenho tantas coisas para lhe contar!

Frank desviou o olhar e permaneceu alguns segundos de olhos fechados para controlar a intensa vontade de chorar que lhe acometia; não sabia ao certo se de raiva ou tristeza. Tudo o que queria fazer no momento era afastar Gerard daquela garota insuportável e correr para algum lugar onde poderiam ficar juntos sem nada para atrapalhá-los, mas isso era apenas uma doce ilusão. Na dolorosa [i]realidade[/i] tinha que sorrir como se nada estivesse acontecendo e continuar o seu caminho para o parque com Cindy [i]sozinho[/i].

\- Espero que vocês se divirtam! – Disse em um tom levemente mais alto que o normal para que os dois olhassem para si; seus olhos pareciam de feitos de gesso, sem expressão ou brilho. Evitou deliberadamente encarar Gerard e focou Eliza que lhe lançava um sorriso quase cínico. – Eu vou indo porque Cindy está empolgadíssima com o passeio. E vocês precisam de um momento a sós para matar a saudades, não quero [i]atrapalhar[/i].

Gerard sentiu uma pontada no coração assim que Frank virou o rosto e pensou seriamente em empurrar Eliza para longe para abraçá-lo, mas se conteve. Observou o menor acariciar a [i]Golden[/i], que observava a cena sentada na calçada com sua enorme língua rosada pendendo para fora, e antes de continuar a andar o viu dar um sorriso; tão diferente dos doces a qual era habituado. Machucava ver seu anjo tão desamparado, mas sabia que a dor de tê-lo longe era ainda pior então deveria ser forte e suportar a situação. Vendo pelo ângulo positivo seria mais um obstáculo para superarem juntos e fortalecer ainda mais o amor que sentiam.

\- Divirtam-se!

O pequeno segurou com força a coleira de Cindy e caminhou a passos largos pela calçada para o mais rápido possível se ver longe dali. Doía simplesmente dar as costas e deixar Gerard nas mãos daquela garota tão detestável, mas não tinha outro jeito. De forma alguma demonstraria o quanto estava destruído por dentro para Eliza, não lhe daria o gostinho de vê-lo sucumbindo a seus caprichos.

Seu coração martelava com força contra o peito, mas Frank fingiu não saber o motivo. Caminhou sem realmente enxergar as casas que passavam como borrões conforme se aproximava do parque e tentou ao máximo não ter qualquer tipo de pensamento relacionado à Gerard. O garoto estava com a namorada agora, representando o papel de garoto hétero apaixonado, e estava na hora de representar o seu próprio: o de garoto órfão que simplesmente mora com os Way por caridade e é uma espécie de primo do segundo grau.   
  
A alguns passos de distância havia alguns banquinhos vagos e Frank prontamente se sentou em um deles. Cindy notou que o dono não estava bem e não reclamou por ter que novamente ficar sentada ao seu lado ao invés de correr como gostava, apoiando o focinho dourado em sua coxa para simplesmente sinalizar de que estava ali caso precisasse. O menor suspirou e coçou-lhe as orelhas de forma distraída enquanto ainda travava uma furiosa batalha interna para não deixar-se tomar pelos sentimentos corrosivos que queriam dominá-lo. Por não estar nenhum pouco interessado nas pessoas que alegremente povoavam o local conversando em voz alta e rindo, simplesmente as ignorou como se não houvesse ninguém ali além dele e Cindy. O que elas lhe acrescentariam afinal de contas?

\- [i]Frankie?[/i]

O menor virou a cabeça para trás ao ouvir a voz conhecida e piscou lentamente os olhos ao visualizar Nathan caminhando em sua direção com uma expressão nula, simplesmente não conseguia interpretar o que diabos o olhar que o garoto lhe lançava significava. Talvez fosse surpresa ou receio, Frank não soube explicar. Aliás, não tinham se falado mais depois da leve discussão que haviam tido no colégio sobre o término do pseudo relacionamento que estavam construindo então não sabia ao certo como agir. Esperava sinceramente que o garoto loiro não quisesse importuná-lo, pois tudo o que queria no momento era sossego.

\- Você está bem? – Nathan soou preocupado assim que sentou ao lado do pequeno, mas deu um sorriso para Cindy assim que a [i]Golden[/i] o olhou de canto de olho ainda imóvel. – Mas que gracinha!

\- Esta é a Cindy, Nat. – Frank disse com um leve sorriso. – E Cindy, este é o Nathan.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita! – O garoto loiro coçou-lhe as orelhas, mas Cindy não pareceu à vontade, permanecendo imóvel ao lado do dono. – Ela parece um tanto mal-humorada assim como você.

\- Não estou mal humorado, só um pouco cansado. – O pequeno balançou os ombros ao olhar fixamente para em um ponto perdido no horizonte de casas e carros. – Só preciso de um pouco de descanso.

\- Frank, cansaço algum conseguiria tirar o brilho dos seus olhos. Eu sei que não é isso. – Nathan pareceu sério e continuou a falar ao notar que o outro não o olhava. – Eu sei que da última vez que nos falamos não foi muito legal, mas eu ainda continuo com os mesmo sentimentos por você. E me preocupo com seu bem estar, então se você quiser conversar eu estou aqui.

Frank suspirou resignado e finalmente virou o rosto para encarar os olhos azuis que em poucos segundos demonstraram entender o motivo para todo aquele desânimo; uma sombra cobrindo-os aos poucos.

\- Ah. – O garoto loiro desviou o olhar ao cruzar os braços. – Você continua apaixonado pela pessoa errada.

\- Ele não é a pessoa errada. – Retrucou o menor com a testa franzida, um suspiro escapando por seus lábios rosados. – A situação é que está toda errada.

\- Você tinha essa idéia fixa de que ele largaria a namorada para ficar com você? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Frank.

Os dois se encararam longamente e Frank notou que seu coração estava martelando contra seu peito de forma quase dolorosa. Por que Nathan lhe dava a impressão de que Gerard estava o enganando deliberadamente com aquela estória de que precisava de algum tempo para terminar com Eliza para que finalmente ficassem juntos? Entendia que o outro precisava ter cautela por causa dos pais, mas sempre que conversava com Nathan aquele sentimento de desconfiança brotava em seu peito para incomodá-lo profundamente. O quão errado estava?

\- Infelizmente, eu não posso escolher por quem você deve se apaixonar. Porque se dependesse de mim, você sabe exatamente com [i]quem[/i] você estaria. – Frank observou Nathan se levantar e fechou os olhos assim que seus lábios macios encostaram-se quase no canto de sua boca em um beijo de despedida. – Fique bem, Frankie. E não esquece que trocar algo que realmente parece [i]certo[/i] pelo duvidoso nunca é uma boa escolha.

O menor observou o garoto loiro se afastar em direção ao grupo de amigos que o esperava mais a frente e assustou-se de leve assim que Cindy latiu para chamar sua atenção. Olhou para a [i]Golden[/i] mordendo o lábio inferior com força e repreendeu-se com veemência com o pensamento que estava fixo em sua mente: será que ele e Gerard [i]realmente[/i] ficariam juntos um dia?

[b]x-x[/b]   
  
Gerard apoiou o cotovelo sobre a superfície da mesa ao suspirar profundamente pela quarta vez. Tentava ao máximo manter-se concentrado na conversa que Eliza e Donna mantinham animadas no jantar, mas era quase impossível; seu coração e sua mente estavam em outro lugar. Várias vezes seus olhos dirigiram-se espontaneamente em direção a porta, à procura da baixa estatura de Frank adentrando pela mesma, mas o garoto parecia ter desaparecido. Já era noite e nada do menor voltar para casa. E entendia o porquê de seu desaparecimento, mas mesmo assim sentia um enorme desanimo tomar conta de si. Pois, se pudesse, com certeza o protegeria de tudo o que estava acontecendo. A última coisa que queria era machucar seu pequeno anjo de alguma forma.

A mão de Eliza alcançou a sua sobre a mesa e entrelaçou seus dedos para chamar-lhe a atenção. Gerard virou o rosto para encará-la e a garota exibia um enorme sorriso conforme aproximava mais a cadeira da sua para que pudessem se encostar. Antes de conhecer Frank aquele contato não lhe incomodaria, mas agora sentia nojo de si mesmo por permitir que todo aquele teatrinho acontecesse. Eliza parecia feliz enquanto conversava e gesticulava, mas e a sua [i]própria[/i] felicidade? Frank, além de lhe apresentar o amor da maneira mais pura, havia lhe ensinado que o comodismo não era a melhor forma de se viver. Há alguns meses não haveria nada de errado em permitir Eliza exibindo-o aonde quer que fossem e corresponder a seus beijos melados de batom, mas agora tudo lhe parecia extremamente errado. Pois a pessoa que deveria estar segurando sua mão, sorrindo daquele jeito, era seu doce e amado anjo.

Aonde será que ele estaria agora?

Repentinamente, Eliza se curvou para frente e selou seus lábios; Gerard arregalando levemente os olhos em surpresa antes de fechá-los para corresponder o toque. Algumas mechas do cabelo loiro de Eliza roçaram em sua bochecha e o garoto levou uma das mãos até o rosto da namorada para colocar seus fios delicadamente atrás da orelha; um latido familiar preenchendo seus ouvidos, fazendo seu coração falhar algumas batidas. Ao afastar-se da garota seus olhos viraram-se para a porta e lá estava Frank, segurando a coleira de Cindy enquanto o encarava com os olhos inexpressivos, o que significava que ele tinha visto a cena. Gerard pensou em segui-lo assim que o pequeno se afastou rapidamente em direção ao quintal com a [i]Golden[/i], mas como se explicaria depois para as duas mulheres que o observavam?

\- Morro de orgulho quando vejo vocês dois juntos, sabia? – disse Donna, ao olhar o filho e a namorada com uma expressão satisfeita. – Desde que vocês começaram a namorar já planejo o casamento de vocês! E [i]como[/i] será lindo!

Eliza abriu um enorme sorriso e Gerard sentiu o estômago dar uma reviravolta. Donna teria a pior reação quando soubesse que estava apaixonado por Frank. Todos os sonhos de sua mãe seriam destruídos por sua opção sexual e não tinha coragem suficiente para nem ao menos [i]pensar[/i] em todas as coisas que ela lhe diria quando soubesse da verdade.

\- Penso nisso cada vez com mais freqüência, já que eu e Gerard estamos terminando o colegial. – Eliza mordeu o lábio inferior e abraçou o braço de Gerard que estava imóvel ao lado do corpo. – Não é mesmo, amor? Queremos nos casar cedo igual sua mãe e seu pai, veja como eles se dão super bem até hoje!

Gerard deu um sorriso amarelo e, ao notar que as duas esperavam um posicionamento seu, entreabriu os lábios para desconversar, mas a sorte parecia estar ao seu lado e o celular de Eliza tocou, interrompendo a conversa. A garota pediu licença e logo saiu da mesa para atender o aparelho enquanto Gerard e Donna a acompanharam com o olhar. Após alguns minutos Eliza retornou com uma expressão um tanto mau humorada e desculpou-se pelo ocorrido.

\- Eu preciso ir. Amanhã tenho treino cedinho e não posso faltar. Estamos no final da temporada e definitivamente não podemos perder o ritmo. – Disse com uma expressão desolada.

\- Nem se o Gerard te levar mais tarde, querida? – Com a negativa da garota, Donna levou uma das mãos até o peito. – Oh, então vá. Volte mais vezes para jantar conosco, sim? Sua presença é deveras adorável!

As duas tiveram uma breve despedida e Gerard se levantou para acompanhar a namorada até a porta, abrindo-a para caminhar em silêncio pelo jardim até a calçada. Curvou-se sobre Eliza e a abraçou brevemente, não correspondendo o longo selinho que a mesma lhe deu.

\- Desculpe. Eu te levaria para casa, mas meu carro até hoje não voltou do conserto por ordens do meu pai. – Gerard disse, sem realmente sentir muito por não acompanhar a garota até a casa em que ela morava. – Espero que você tenha um bom treino amanhã.

\- Nos falamos no colégio! – Eliza exclamou alto ao dar passadas longas para longe enquanto mandava-lhe beijos pelo ar.

Gerard suspirou resignado e levou uma das mãos até o rosto para esfregá-lo de forma cansada. Ao fazer o caminho de volta, trancou a porta da sala, encontrando a mãe esperando-o no pé da escada com sua costumeira feição inexpressiva.

\- Avise seu irmão que eu ainda quero conhecer a [i]tal[/i] namorada dele. Não estou aprovando este namoro já que nem sei quem é esta garota. E você teve sorte de arranjar uma garota como Eliza, Gerard.

Donna deu um longo e penetrante olhar ao filho e subiu a escadaria em silêncio, saindo do campo de visão de Gerard ao seguir pelo corredor em direção ao quarto que dividia com Donald; que ainda não havia chegado do trabalho. O garoto ignorou o sentimento de desapontamento pela falta de conversa com a mãe e logo fez o mesmo caminho que a mesma, mas seguindo para o lado oposto do corredor. A porta do quarto de Michael estava fechada e Gerard respirou profundamente antes de bater três vezes contra a superfície de madeira antes de abri-la.

Ao visualizar o quarto, o irmão mais novo estava submerso na tela da TV enquanto apertava furiosamente os botões de seu controle do vídeo game e Frank deitado em sua cama de olhos fechados, os enormes [i]headfones[/i] fazendo-o ficar momentaneamente longe da realidade. Os dois pareceram não notar sua presença, mas Gerard não se importou. Adentrou no recinto e caminhou lentamente até o menor, curvando-se levemente para observá-lo de olhos fechados.

Sempre que se permitia encarar minuciosamente o rosto aristocrata de Frank uma enorme vontade de desenhá-lo o acometia. Até as leves imperfeições de sua pele pareciam encantadoras e combinavam maravilhosamente com seu maxilar protuberante. E seus lábios bem feitos que incrivelmente possuíam uma coloração rosada não passavam despercebidos, muito menos suas sobrancelhas bem feitas que emolduravam os mais belos olhos que já tinha tido a oportunidade de ver. Frank era excepcionalmente lindo. Mas nada superava o brilho hipnotizante de seus olhos cor de avelã.

Suspirou e estendeu uma das mãos para tocar os ombros do menor, vendo-o abrir os olhos de forma assustada conforme retirava os fones. Assim que seus olhares se encontraram Gerard sentiu o coração falhar uma batida por visualizar os olhos que tanto amava brilhando opacos. E o que mais machucava não era vê-lo assim, mas saber que a culpa era sua.

\- Eu posso falar com você? – sussurrou ao vê-lo desviar o olhar. – Aproveita que o Mikes está fora da realidade e dá uma escapadinha comigo até a varanda, por favor?

Frank pareceu relutar em aceitar a proposta, mas acabou erguendo o corpo para seguir Gerard para fora do quarto. Os dois desceram em silêncio as escadas e o maior destrancou a porta da sala para que pudessem chegar à varanda. Frank prontamente sentou-se em um dos banquinhos brancos e Gerard encostou-se em uma das pilastras para observá-lo; o menor evitando deliberadamente olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Você se lembra do que eu te disse sobre como seria, pequeno? – Gerard se pronunciou depois de um tempo, vendo Frank suspirar ainda sem olhá-lo. – Eu sei que não é fácil, mas não vai ser assim para sempre.

\- Eu não sei se consigo suportar isso, Gerard. Me sinto feito de idiota com vocês dois agindo como um casal feliz. – Frankie retrucou baixo. – Às vezes eu chego a duvidar se você algum dia vai realmente largá-la para ficar comigo...

\- Frank, entenda uma coisa. – Gerard se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado do menor, colocando uma das mãos sobre sua coxa suavemente. Tentava fazer Frank olhá-lo, mas esta parecia uma tarefa difícil. – Eu não posso te dizer que entendo o que você está sentindo porque eu nunca passei por isso, mas eu nunca acreditei estar fazendo algo tão certo como quando estamos juntos. Você não é apenas uma distração para mim, achei que tinha te provado isso na exposição.

Frank repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] e ergueu timidamente os olhos para encarar Gerard que parecia chateado, sentiu-se ainda mais idiota por não ter levado em consideração todos os momentos bons que haviam passado juntos além do acontecimento de hoje a tarde. Agora entendia que estava sendo um tanto quanto egoísta.

\- Me desculpe fazer você passar por tudo isso, eu só preciso fazer as coisas de forma correta para que nós dois possamos continuar a nos ver. Porque, afinal de contas, moramos na mesma casa e se algo ruim acontecer atingirá nós dois e eu não sei ao certo o que minha mãe é capaz de fazer...

O menor se adiantou e antes que Gerard terminasse de falar enlaçou-o em um apertado abraço, pressionando suas bochechas juntas. Quando sentiu os braços fortes de Gerard envolvendo sua cintura para aproximá-los ainda mais, todas as dúvidas que o perturbavam sumiram e ele levou os lábios até os ouvidos do outro, respirando fundo antes de pronunciar.

\- Eu acredito em você. – Sussurrou ao sentir-se extremamente aconchegado entre o cheiro de cigarros e colônia masculina tão familiares. – E eu te amo, nada mudará isso.

Gerard sorriu de olhos fechados e apertou-o ainda mais, sentindo o coração aquecido pelo amor de seu anjo.

\- Nós estaremos sempre juntos, mesmo que de certa forma [i]separados[/i]. – disse.

Frank não pôde deixar de concordar. E deu um sorriso matreiro que Gerard não teve oportunidade de ver. Enquanto os dois fugissem para os banheiros do colégio e se arriscassem escondidos pela casa dos Way, Eliza não conseguiria tirar-lhe seu bom humor.

Até certo ponto.

[b]x-x[/b]

Brian fechou os olhos azuis lentamente após observar as datas dos exames, que antecediam o Natal, prensados no quadro de avisos. Precisava se controlar, senão dali iria direto jogar um livro na cabeça da diretora do colégio. Que tipo de instituição fazia os alunos virem, no meio da [i]maldita neve[/i], fazer prova no dia vinte e três de dezembro?! Os americanos não, [i]oh[/i], idolatravam o Natal e o tal nascimento de Cristo? Então por que diabos os alunos não podia curtir alguns dias de folga para agüentar toda a baboseira de familiares reunidos discutindo e uma montanha de comidas gordurosas tranqüilamente? O garoto ficaria o dia inteiro no colégio e assim que chegasse em casa a família Molko estaria lá em peso, o que significava que não haveria sequer um momento de silêncio para o pobre Brian.

Oh meu Deus, que a velha diretora morresse eletrocutada por luzinhas de Natal.

Ao reabrir os olhos, Brian virou levemente o rosto para observar Bert fazendo uma expressão de puro tédio e ao seu lado o pequeno Frank encontrava-se com os lábios levemente entreabertos ao exibir uma expressão ultrajada enquanto abraçava com força os livros que segurava. O grupo não estava completo, pois Alicia tinha sumido para algum canto escuro do colégio com Michael e Matt havia corrido desesperamente pelo corredor ao descobrir que não tinha a maior parte das matérias que cairia na prova de Álgebra. Mas estava óbvio que não era o único insatisfeito ali. Talvez planejasse algum tipo de motim ou um ataque violento a sala da diretora com os amigos fazendo, assim, seu Natal seria mais feliz.

\- [i]Saiam da minha frente![/i]

Brian virou o rosto para trás e visualizou a insuportável Eliza empurrando vários alunos para conseguir chegar mais perto do mural. Seus olhos azuis faiscaram assim que a loira empurrou um garoto e o mesmo, desequilibrado, pendeu o corpo para frente; seus óculos de aro grosso caindo contra o chão. Eliza parou, as amigas atrás da mesma arqueando as sobrancelhas pelo gesto repentino, e a garota abriu um sorriso de escárnio para o garoto loiro que se curvava para conseguir recuperar os óculos entre a multidão de alunos ansiosos. Brian mordeu a parte interna na boca ao observar a cena e implorou mentalmente que a detestável [i]cheerleader[/i] lhe desse um único, e pequeno, motivo para que pudesse mostrar a ela que havia mais alguém no mundo que sabia ser diabólico.

\- Isso vai servir para que você aprenda a não entrar no meu caminho, [i]estranho[/i].

[i]E ela, felizmente, lhe deu.[/i]

Assim que Brian percebeu que Eliza pisaria nos óculos do garoto desconhecido virou o corpo e adiantou-se para a garota, empurrando-a com força para trás para que ela se desequilibrasse e quase caísse em cima das amigas; que soltaram gritinhos altos pelo repentino encontrão. Alguns alunos arregalaram os olhos pela cena e o de olhos azuis encarou a [i]cheerleader[/i] de forma superior, cruzando os braços em seguida.

\- Mas o seu caminho está errado, Eliza querida. O seu lugar é na lixeira junto com o lixo. Por que você não faz o favor de ir até lá e nós dá a benção de não vê-la nunca mais?

Os murmúrios que rondavam o grupinho de alunos cessaram e Eliza estreitou os olhos ao encarar Brian conforme esfregava as mãos aonde o garoto havia tocado ao empurrá-la. Suas bochechas pálidas estavam em um tom escarlate e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente pela raiva contida da humilhação em público.

\- E você acha que um [i]veado[/i] pode me dar conselhos do que eu devo ou não fazer?

\- [i]Veado[/i] ou não, querida, eu não vou permitir que você e o seu péssimo senso de moda pertubem os meus olhos com essa poluição visual. – Brian encarou a garota de cima a baixo com uma expressão de asco e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas. – E se você não quer que sua cara fique mais feia do que já é, eu sugiro que espere sua vez para olhar o quadro.

Eliza riu de forma debochada e cruzou os braços ao observar Brian de cima a baixo de forma superior.

\- E você [i]sozinho[/i] acha que é capaz de tudo isso, é? – A garota revirou os olhos fazendo as amigas rirem. – Faça-me o favor de sair do meu caminho, Molko.

\- Sozinho? E quem disse que ele está sozinho? – A voz grossa de Frank fez com que a multidão virasse o rosto para observar sua baixa estatura se aproximando da garota. – Eu acho melhor você cair fora antes de me deixar realmente irritado com a sua voz insuportável, Cutz.

\- Outro [i]veado[/i]? – Riu-se Eliza ao revirar os olhos. – Quer saber? Vocês já falaram demais.

Assim que a garota deu alguns passos para continuar seu caminho para a multidão, Frank aproveitou que uma das garotas ao seu lado segurava uma latinha de refrigerante e tomou-a se sua mão, sendo repreendido por um [i]hey[/i] um tanto surpreso. Voltou a olhar Eliza, agora extremamente próxima, e, pensando no quanto gostaria de vingar-se pelas vezes em que a garota havia tocado Gerard da forma com que só [i]ele[/i] poderia fazer, virou a latinha sobre a mesma; assistindo o líquido cor de âmbar molhando seus cabelos loiros e pingando contra sua camisa branca do uniforme.

\- Isso é só o começo. Se quiser ficar ainda pior dê mais um passo. – Rosnou com os olhos esverdeados estreitos.

A garota arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos até os cabelos, agora melados com [i]Coca-Cola[/i], conforme sua expressão tornava-se raivosa. Por um momento Frank e Eliza se encararam, ódio fazendo seus olhos faiscarem. Brian parecia levemente surpreso com a atitude do amigo e os alunos que observavam a cena pareciam submersos na cena que viria a seguir. [i]O que a cheerleader faria?![/i]

\- Você me paga, Iero. Escute bem o que lhe digo. – A loira sibilou venenosamente antes de virar as costas para o grupo e empurrar alguns alunos assim que saia de vista. – [i]Você ainda vai pagar pelo que me fez![/i] – Gritou de forma estridente.

Brian arqueou as sobrancelhas e abriu um enorme sorriso de orgulho para Frank, o qual ainda sustentava uma expressão séria. Quando o pequeno notou o olhar do amigo corou levemente e coçou a nuca de forma desconcertada antes de afastar-se para perto de Bert que parecia ter acabado de ganhar um milhão de reais na loteria enquanto acenava e pulava mais a frente. O de olhos azuis balançou a cabeça negativamente e notou que o óculos de aro preto ainda estava caído entre a multidão e antes que alguém pisasse sobre o mesmo abaixou-se para pegá-lo; exatamente no mesmo momento em que um garoto loiro o fazia.

Suas mãos se esbarraram levemente e Brian ergueu o rosto, encontrando olhos acinzentados encarando-o de uma distância de menos de um palmo. O garoto pareceu constrangido com a proximidade, mas Brian sustentou o olhar e ergueu-se lentamente conforme segurava o óculos em uma das mãos. O outro era bem mais alto e seu rosto era emoldurado por um maxilar marcado; sua franja loira comprida caindo verticalmente por sua face de forma graciosa. Ele deu um sorriso tímido, mas extremamente contagiante, e recuperou os óculos que Brian, imóvel, segurava no ar.

\- Obrigado. – Disse simpático ao voltar a colocar os óculos. – Foi muito gentil da sua parte impedir que [i]ela[/i] o quebrasse.

\- Não há de que. – Respondeu Brian ainda observando o adorável garoto, se perguntando silenciosamente como nunca tinha reparado nele naquele maldito colégio tão difícil de encontrar pessoas bonitas. – Eliza estava merecendo ouvir umas poucas e boas.

\- Agradeça seu amigo também, sim? – O garoto desconhecido balançou a cabeça levemente para retirar a franja do olho e estendeu uma das mãos em direção a Brian enquanto dava mais um de seus sorrisos contagiantes. – Meu nome é Steve Forrest, é um prazer conhecer...

\- Brian Molko. – Prontamente Brian se pronunciou ao apertar a mão do loiro, apertando-a com firmeza antes que elas se soltassem. – E eu falo com o Frankie sim, pode deixar.

\- Bom, obrigado de novo. Preciso ir antes que eu me atrase para minha aula de Artes! – Steve curvou-se levemente e, para a surpresa de Brian, plantou um estalado beijo em sua bochecha antes de virar-se para partir entre a massa de alunos que iam para as aulas. – A gente se vê por aí, Brian!

Brian ainda conseguiu visualizar a alta silhueta de Steve entre a multidão e assim que se virou para os amigos, Frank e Bert o olhavam mais a frente com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e sorrisos idênticos. Revirou os olhos, sabendo que teria que agüentá-los testando sua paciência a manhã inteira.

\- Você conseguiu me enganar, Brian. Achei que você estava sendo [i]bom[/i] uma vez na sua vida, mas acho que me enganei. – Bert deu seu costumeiro sorriso sem dentes e deu um soquinho no braço de Brian que sustentava uma expressão entediada. – Mas você só estava protegendo sua dama, não é mesmo?

\- É, você descobriu o meu segredo. Estava protegendo este garoto porque sei que ele faz programas e todos que impedem que seus óculos se quebrem ganham uma noite vip de sexo. – O de olhos azuis encarou Bert de forma cínica e lhe deu um sorriso forçado. – Aquela hora que eu abaixei foi para combinarmos o preço de nossa [i]foda[/i] mais tarde lá na cama da sua mãe, McCracken.

Frank gargalhou ao curvar o corpo para frente e Bert arqueou as sobrancelhas para Brian que ainda o encarava com o mesmo sorriso. Revirou os olhos e empurrou o amigo de leve, resmungando algo sobre Brian não aceitar brincadeiras e apoiou-se no mural, cruzando os braços contra o peito.

\- Falando em dama. – Frank deu algumas risadinhas e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam do canto de seus olhos, provenientes de seu ataque de riso, com as pontas dos dedos ao visualizar Ville e Quinn se aproximando lentamente pelo corredor; o loiro parecia compenetrado enquanto falava e o outro prestava atenção com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Sua [i]rainha[/i] está chegando.

\- Você anda engraçadinho, não é, Iero? – Brian disse assim que Bert virou o rosto para encarar Quinn caminhando distraidamente. – Gerard deve estar te fazendo ter muitos orgasmos—

Frank arregalou os olhos e adiantou-se para Brian, tampando-lhe a boca com uma das mãos rapidamente. Suas bochechas estavam em um tom avermelhado e ele encarava o amigo de forma constrangida.

\- Brian, você enlouqueceu? – Sibilou ao olhar para os lados para ver se alguém tinha ouvido algo, mas os alunos que estavam próximos pareciam entretidos na discussão calorosa que tinham sobre as provas. – Já pensou se alguém escuta?

\- Que o Gerard anda te comend—

\- [i]Brian![/i]

\- Quando o Gerard me disse que você não era o anjo que aparentava, eu quase discuti com ele. – Frank e Brian viraram o rosto para Quinn que os olhava com uma expressão divertida e Frank corou ainda mais. – Mas você, Iero, definitivamente engana. Eliza está gritando há uns dez minutos sobre como você jogou [i]Coca-Cola[/i] nela e lhe disse coisas horríveis. Gerard deve estar surdo nesse exato momento.

Frank deu um sorrisinho amarelo para Quinn e soltou a mão que segurava a boca de Brian lentamente. Ainda não tinha tido tempo para pensar sobre o que havia ocorrido há minutos atrás com Eliza, mas tinha certeza que Gerard ficaria irritado por ter que agüentar a voz insuportável da menina gritando continuamente em seu ouvido. O pequeno fez uma ligeira careta e concluiu que deveria se preparar psicologicamente para o humor costumeiramente ácido de Gerard umas três vezes pior do que o normal; como se isso fosse humanamente possível.

\- O Frank engana a todos com seu sorrisinho angelical... – Comentou Brian em voz alta, ganhando um olhar torto do menor. – Quando o vi pela primeira vez pensei ser apenas um mero calouro perdido e indefeso, mas em poucos dias já estava corrompendo garotinhos heterossexuais pelos corredores.

O pequeno pareceu ultrajado e quando foi se defender, Bert o cortou para se pronunciar conforme se aproximava do pequeno grupo formado com seu costumeiro sorriso sem dentes; seus olhos azuis límpidos faiscando em direção a Quinn.

\- Mas os héteros que são corrompidos sempre tiveram um jeitinho meio suspeito, não é mesmo, minha [i]rainha[/i]? – Alfinetou, vendo o loiro estreitar os olhos esverdeados em sua direção perigosamente.

Ville revirou os olhos assim que viu as bochechas de Quinn assumirem uma coloração avermelhada. Era quase patético assistir os dois discutindo como duas crianças recém saídas do maternal e ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vontade de mandar Bert amadurecer por fazer tantas piadas fora de hora, sentia uma enorme ânsia de estapear o amigo loiro para que este não desse ouvido ao outro. Mas sabia que seus apelos seriam em vão caso os ordenasse parar e em silêncio, o garoto mais alto, assistiu entediado enquanto Bert sorria de forma irônica e Quinn proferia uma quantidade excessiva de palavrões e resmungos. Uma estranha sensação em seu estômago o acometia, mas resolveu ignorá-la; definitivamente não queria saber o motivo para tamanho incômodo com a cena.

O mais alto desviou o olhar e cruzou os braços, concentrando-se em encarar um ponto fixo para distrair-se da discussão. Tentou pensar em Gerard e como o amigo estaria sofrendo uma perda parcial auditiva pelos gritos da namorada, mas ao sentir-se observado voltou a virar o rosto para frente. Notou Frank olhando-o de forma curiosa e por alguns segundos os dois trocaram um longo e penetrante olhar. O menor foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato e assim que deu um enigmático sorriso Ville sentiu-se confuso momentaneamente, questionando-se o que diabos o menor estaria pensando. E antes que pudesse ter a oportunidade de questionar-lhe o que havia acontecido o sinal do término da manhã de aulas soou e desvirtuou todas as conversas que ocorriam a sua volta.

Será que Frank havia percebido algo que estava tão óbvio aos olhos alheios, mas profundamente escondido dentro de si mesmo?

[b]x-x[/b]

Frank sentou-se preguiçosamente no degrau que se formava entre a varanda e o caminho de pedra que ligava a entrada com o restante da casa. Ao inclinar-se de leve para trás espalmou as mãos contra o chão de piso frio e ergueu o queixo para conseguir visualizar o céu, que estava em uma coloração acinzentada. Haviam acabado de entrar no Inverno e faltava pouco para que não só o jardim, mas as ruas fossem enfeitadas por uma bela camada esbranquiçada de neve. A leve brisa gelada que açoitava seus fios castanhos escuros balançava as roseiras localizadas um pouco mais a frente e em conjunto com a baixa temperatura faziam com que a ponta de seu nariz e suas bochechas ficasse avermelhada. Ao dar um suspiro profundo, Frank concluiu que mais um Natal estava chegando e que este não seria como todos os outros, pois seria o primeiro que passaria sem os pais ao seu lado.

Uma estranha sensação de vazio e solidão preencheu seu peito com o pensamento e o pequeno sentiu os olhos esverdeados arderem levemente por causa da saudade. Queria ter a oportunidade de voltar o tempo até um ano atrás para aproveitar melhor o Natal ao lado dos pais. Lembrava-se do maravilhoso cheiro, proveniente do jantar, que preenchia a casa e de como Linda exibia um sorriso satisfeito, porém cansado, ao colocar todos os pratos que havia demorado horas para fazer sobre a mesa cuidadosamente enfeitada. Enquanto isso seu pai dava os últimos toques finais no enorme pinheiro localizado na sala e sempre lhe dava a honra de, depois se ajudá-lo a subir na pequena escada, colocar a estrela no topo. Os Iero nunca tiveram a tradição de chamar mais familiares para compartilhar o Natal então eram apenas os três, sorrindo entre si e felizes de compartilhar uma data tão bonita juntos.

Mas este ano não seria assim.

Assim que uma lágrima sofrida escorreu pelo rosto bonito do garoto, delicadamente um focinho forçou-se contra sua mão apoiada contra o chão. O pequeno virou o rosto para o lado e encontrou Cindy deitada ao seu lado, seus doces olhos castanhos mirando-o com carinho. Frank deu um sorriso choroso e logo acariciou as orelhas douradas delicadamente, sentindo o coração um pouco mais aquecido assim que a [i]Golden[/i] aproximou-se ainda mais para apoiar a cabeça sobre suas coxas. Agradecia aos céus por ter Cindy consigo, mesmo que sentisse uma absurda falta dos pais. Era como se nunca estivesse sozinho naqueles momentos melancólicos e ela entendesse profundamente o que sentia. E tudo o que pedia em troca de sua presença sempre tão doce era carinho e atenção. Como não se sentir melhor com tamanha demonstração de afeto genuíno?

Ao ouvirem barulho de passos os dois desviaram o olhar para observar a entrada, Gerard logo aparecendo em seus campos de visão conforme avançava pelo caminho de pedra até onde estavam. Sua expressão estava mal-humorada e ele atirou a mochila contra o chão antes de também sentar-se no degrau; Cindy ficando entre si e Frank. O garoto bufou levemente por aquela manhã ter sido uma das piores de toda sua vida e afrouxou a gravata do uniforme com uma das mãos, a outra afastando alguns fios de sua franja negra que caiam sobre seus olhos.

\- Nunca pensei que teria que ouvir tantas asneiras em um curto período de duas horas. – Disse ao curvar levemente os lábios para o lado de forma desgostosa. – Não sei se coloco uma fita crepe permanente na Eliza ou se jogo uma latinha de Coca-Cola em você por ter dado ouvidos as besteiras que ela fala.

Frank apenas deu um baixo murmúrio de concordância e Gerard virou o rosto para poder olhá-lo melhor, notando que a expressão sempre radiante do pequeno estava tristonha. Instantaneamente sentiu-se preocupado e deixou de lado todo o mau humor que sentia em relação à namorada insuportável e seus gritos histéricos sobre como o [i]gayzinho[/i] do primeiro ano tinha destruído sua reputação na frente do colégio inteiro. Estendeu uma das mãos e tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente, fazendo-o olhá-lo. Sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ver aqueles olhos esverdeados sempre tão brilhantes agora ocultos por uma névoa de tristeza e isto era o equivalente a facas cortando-lhe o coração em pedaços. Qual era o motivo para tanta melancolia?

\- O que houve, anjo? – Sussurrou ao acariciar-lhe a bochecha com o polegar cuidadosamente. – Se for sobre isso não se preocupe. Não estou bravo com você, longe disso. E tudo o que ela deve ter lhe dito são meras baboseiras perto da pessoa maravilhosa que você é.

Frank deu um fraco sorriso e inclinou o rosto para desfrutar melhor do macio toque da palma da mão de Gerard contra seu rosto. Era reconfortante ouvir aquelas palavras, por mais que não fosse este o assunto que lhe incomodava. Saber que o garoto que tanto amava se importava consigo e demonstrava o quanto queria vê-lo bem fazia seu coração aquecer-se maravilhosamente. E era engraçado como Cindy e Gerard tinham a incrível capacidade de fazê-lo sentir-se protegido, talvez tivesse sido este o motivo de ter encontrado o garoto em uma situação tão difícil.

\- Obrigado, Ger. Mas não é isso. – Frank respondeu com a voz grossa levemente falha. Seus olhos esverdeados anuviaram-se novamente, mas o pequeno permaneceu firme para não deixar as lágrimas caírem enquanto continuava a acariciar a [i]Golden[/i] que os observava silenciosamente. – Eu estava pensando no Natal e como será difícil sem eles—

Gerard mordeu a parte interna na boca assim que notou que Frank não conseguiu continuar a frase. Pensou em lhe dizer que sentia muito, mas sabia que aquelas palavras não preencheriam o vazio de uma perda significativa. Então apenas o observou em silêncio com todo o amor que possuía no peito conforme continuava a acariciar sua face bonita com delicadeza. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos e de repente um fato fez com que Gerard se sobressaltasse conforme abria um enorme sorriso ao pequeno.

\- Não pense que o seu Natal será triste, Frankie. – Disse ao vê-lo olhá-lo com uma expressão confusa pela repentina empolgação. – Sei que eu e Cindy não iremos suprir essa saudade que você sente, mas iremos fazer o possível para deixá-lo feliz com milhares de presentes e comidas vegetarianas. Não é mesmo, Cindy?

A [i]Golden[/i] ergueu o focinho do colo do dono e lambeu-lhe a palma da mão longamente, como se concordasse com o que Gerard havia dito. Frank deu um sorriso a contragosto aos dois e em seguida fitou Gerard com curiosidade.

\- Do jeito que você falou pareceu que o Natal será só nosso. – O pequeno voltou a sentir-se desanimado ao pensar que ele e Gerard deveriam ficar o mais longe possível na data comemorativa para não levantar suspeitas para Donald e Donna e suspirou de forma resignada. – Sem falar que sua mãe surtaria se Cindy fizesse parte da ceia.

\- E quem disse que meus pais estarão aqui no Natal? – Gerard retrucou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Faz mais ou menos uns cinco anos que eu e Michael comemos pipocas enquanto assistimos filmes natalinos até finalmente cairmos no sono no sofá. – O garoto parecia relaxado e Frank o encarou com os olhos levemente arregalados. – Dessa vez iremos fazer diferente. Iremos comprar um pinheiro, pedir umas receitas estranhas das comidas que você gosta para a Kate e—

\- Mas e seus pais? – Questionou o menor preocupado.

\- Meu pai sempre vai a festa de confraternização da empresa lá na filial em [i]Los Angeles[/i] e minha mãe vai com ele. – Gerard notou que Frank ainda permanecia confuso e continuou com um pequeno sorriso. – Eles nos convidam, Frank, fique tranqüilo. Mas eu e Michael não temos paciência para cumprimentar mil pessoas que nem sequer devem saber nossos nomes.

\- Mas—

\- Mas nada, Frankie. – O maior deu um sorriso maior e apertou uma das bochechas do pequeno de forma carinhosa. – O Natal será nosso e você irá se empanturrar de comida! Concorda comigo, Cindy?

A [i]Golden[/i] pareceu empolgada e latiu em concordância ao abanar o enorme rabo dourado para Gerard que acariciou gentilmente suas orelhas. Frank repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] ao observar a cena e sorriu ao sentir-se extremamente grato por Gerard fazer parte de sua vida.

\- E não quero vê-lo desse jeito. – Gerard deslizou a mão suavemente para o queixo do menor e o fez olhá-lo de perto profundamente. – Sei o quanto é difícil, acredite. Mas tenho certeza que seus pais estão te olhando de algum lugar e que estão tristonhos por ver o filho sempre tão sorridente melancólico deste jeito.

Frank mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e concordou ao efetuar um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Observou Gerard afastar sua mão, mesmo que ainda sentisse o calor reconfortante da mesma contra sua bochecha, e levantar-se do degrau graciosamente; seus braços se esticando para cima enquanto ele se espreguiçava. Um sorriso delineou seus lábios finos e ele estendeu uma das mãos em direção ao pequeno, olhando-o carinhosamente.

\- Não vou permitir meu anjo cabisbaixo, porque te ver sorrindo é a certeza de que este mundo não é tão ruim e que posso superar qualquer coisa só pelas sensações maravilhosas que você me faz sentir. Então quero que você também se sinta desta forma a meu lado. – O maior segurou a mão de Frank assim que este a colocou sobre a sua e o ajudou a se levantar, sentindo o coração muito mais aquecido por vê-lo sorrir. – E quero ter a honra de pintá-lo... – Frank arregalou os olhos ainda sem soltar a mão de Gerard e o mais alto deu uma baixa risada por vê-lo corar. – Já fiz isto várias vezes, mas sem seu consentimento. Mas desta vez quero que seja diferente.

\- Mas... – Frank pareceu envergonhado e repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] ao olhar para as próprias mãos. – Não sei se consigo, Gerard. É desconcertante você me olhando por muito tempo. E que pose eu faria? Não tenho nenhum tipo de atrativo para ser um modelo para desenho—

\- [i]Shii.[/i] – Gerard pousou delicadamente o indicador sobre os lábios bem feitos do menor e lhe deu um sorriso doce. – Você é maravilhoso, Frank. E eu não estou só falando da sua beleza, mas do quão adorável você é. Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, qualquer desenho já se torna uma obra de arte se parecer, mesmo que minimamente, com você.

O pequeno entreabriu os lábios ao sentir as bochechas corarem mais fortemente e observou Gerard de uma forma como nunca tinha feito antes. Sempre soubera o quanto aquele garoto era incrível, mas ouvir aquelas palavras tão doces direcionadas a si mesmo lhe parecia como um sonho; seu próprio conto de fadas. Era como se todas as coisas ruins pelas quais havia passado sumissem assim que encarava aqueles profundos olhos verde oliva e nada o atingisse, pois o tinha ao seu lado para protegê-lo como nunca alguém havia feito antes de forma tão verdadeira. Chegava até a se questionar abobado: merecia alguém tão incrível quanto Gerard?

Gerard aproximou mais seus rostos e lhe deu um sorriso sedutor assim que arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, alheio aos pensamentos apaixonados do pequeno garoto que o encarava como se aquela cena fosse irreal.

\- Se eu não tivesse te conquistado antes teria conquistado agora, não é mesmo? – Disse de forma convencida ao piscar um dos olhos verdes. – É realmente difícil resistir ao meu charme encantador—

\- Eu sabia que você ia estragar o momento. – Resmungou Frank ao revirar os olhos, tentando ignorar as bochechas ainda vermelhas e o sorriso que insistia em esticar seus lábios contra a sua vontade. – Você [b]sempre[/b] tem uma piadinha idiota fora de hora.

\- Mas você sabe que se eu não fosse assim você não me amaria, certo? – Gerard retrucou ainda com um sorriso sedutor, aproximando-se do menor perigosamente; este dando alguns passos para trás fingindo resistência. – Agora vai bancar o difícil, é?

\- Não misturo trabalho com algum tipo de envolvimento corporal. – Frank ergueu o queixo de forma altiva e cruzou os braços ao virar o rosto fingindo ignorar o mais alto. – Sou um modelo profissional e não me envolvo com os meros artistas que se apaixonam, é claro, por mim.

\- Desculpe-me. – O mais alto arqueou as sobrancelhas tão alto que as mesmas sumiram por debaixo dos longos fios de sua franja negra repicada. – Acho que não ouvi direito.

\- Ouviu sim. – O pequeno deu um sorriso provocador, voltando a olhar Gerard, mas agora de forma divertida. – Estou me vingando de você e seu ego enorme. Então o senhor deverá ficar uns cem metros de distância se quiser que eu colabore com o seu trabalho artístico.

\- Como se você tivesse esse poder todo com essa altura, não é? - Alfinetou o outro aproximando-se perigosamente de Frank com um sorriso maldoso assim que ele se afastou alguns passos. – Quer ver como você vai por bem ou por mal comigo, Iero?

\- Gerard, não se aproxime mais um pass—AI!

O maior em um gesto rápido ergueu Frank do chão e apoiou o peito do mesmo contra seus ombros, rindo assim que as pernas do outro começaram a se balançar nervosas por não tocarem mais o chão. As mãos do pequeno tentavam acertá-lo, mas ele não se esforçava o suficiente, pois temia fazer Gerard perder o equilíbrio. Assim que começaram a caminhar pela lateral do corredor em direção ao quintal onde a Edícula se encontrava, Cindy os acompanhando animada com seu enorme rabo dourado agitando-se para os lados, Gerard virou levemente o rosto e aproximou os lábios da pequena área de pele exposta que Frank exibia por sua camiseta colada ao corpo ter subido alguns centímetros. Sorriu maldoso e apenas para provocá-lo mordeu-lhe levemente para causar-lhe cócegas, vendo o menor agitar-se ainda mais entre risadas e gritos para que o colocasse no chão.

Tinha a remota possibilidade de não se apaixonar por aquele anjo e sua risada contagiante?

Um dos anjos, que observava a cena em algum lugar entre as nuvens cinzentas, sorriu ao observar a cena. Finalmente aquelas imaculadas almas estavam entendendo o significado mais puro do amor. E construindo laços tão fortes que talvez nem a morte os separasse.

Por mais que os obstáculos estivessem extremamente próximos para testá-los mais uma vez.

 

 


	41. Merry Christmas

\- Vocês três tem absoluta certeza de que não querem nos acompanhar? – Donald disse pela quarta vez de forma preocupada enquanto dava os toques finais no nó de sua gravata vermelha. O patriarca dos Way estava trajando vestes a rigor e seu terno negro aveludado fazia-o parecer um elegante homem de negócios. – Nós esperamos vocês se trocarem caso tenham mudado de idéia.

Gerard iria novamente responder que ficariam bem em casa e que estaria tudo sob controle, mas Donna os interrompeu enquanto descia as escadas lentamente com seu longo vestido azul marinho de gala. Seus ombros estavam ocultos por um echarpe de pele, o qual Frank observou aterrorizado, e seus lábios estavam pintados em vermelho; os fios loiros presos em um elegante coque.

\- Não, não temos mais tempo para isso. Senão chegaremos atrasados e definitivamente isso seria uma total falta de classe. – Donna exibiu uma expressão altiva e observou os filhos e Frank a observando do pé da escadaria. – Comam o menor número de porcarias que conseguirem, por favor. – Advertiu perigosamente ao juntar-se ao marido enquanto aceitava o braço que ele, cavalheiro, lhe estendia para que segurasse. – Estaremos de volta amanhã à tarde, nos falaremos à meia noite.

Os três garotos fizeram um curto aceno com a cabeça em concordância e acompanharam o casal dirigindo-se para a porta da sala. Michael adiantou-se para ajudar o pai vestir o pesado casaco negro e Gerard segurou a bolsa da mãe enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Pela janela da sala era fácil observar que todo o jardim estava acometido por uma grossa camada esbranquiçada de neve e alguns flocos grudavam na superfície de vidro, enfeitando-o graciosamente, então quando os Way abriram a porta para se despedirem um vento gélido e cortante invadiu a sala; o frio fazendo os pêlos dos braços dos garotos se eriçarem em protesto pela baixa temperatura.

\- Qualquer coisa, por favor, não pensem duas vezes antes de ligar no meu celular. – Donald voltou a se pronunciar, olhando para os garotos de forma penetrante para demonstrar o quanto estava preocupado por deixar-lhe sozinhos. – Espero que vocês tenham um maravilhoso Natal. – Concluiu, agora exibindo um sorriso carinhoso ao abraçar os três de uma só vez; os garotos soltando alguns protestos risonhos pela posição desconfortável.

\- Donald, estamos atrasados! – Donna disse irritadiça ao puxar o marido pelo braço. Olhou os filhos e Frank por um instante antes de dar-lhes um aceno rápido. – Feliz Natal. E [i]comportem-se[/i].

Assim que os Way estavam acomodados dentro de sua picape, Gerard fechou a porta; um suspiro de alívio escapando por seus lábios finos esticados em um sorriso matreiro.

\- Pensei que eles nunca iriam embora! – Exclamou bem-humorado assim que Michael fez a mesma expressão que a sua; concordando consigo com veemência. – Agora sim estamos livres para fazer o [i]nosso[/i] Natal!

\- Seu pai parecia realmente preocupado. – Disse Frank com os olhos esverdeados um tanto quanto estreitos pelo comportamento de Gerard, mas mesmo assim sorria a contragosto; era bom ver os irmãos Way tão felizes. Aproximou-se do maior e lhe cutucou na barriga para demonstrar sua falsa indignação. – E da forma com que vocês dois estão agindo parece que vão fazer uma [i]rave[/i] de Natal aqui em casa...

Os irmãos riram com gosto e o mais velho se aproximou de Frank para puxá-lo em um abraço apertado, beijando-lhe a testa longamente com carinho. O calor do corpo do menor contra o seu, parecendo tão aconchegado, e saber que este Natal seria diferente de todos os entediantes anteriores lhe dava uma sensação tão agradável no peito que era difícil parar de sorrir por um segundo sequer. Michael observou-os com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e trocou um rápido olhar com o irmão, como se compartilhasse a felicidade que sentia.

\- Bom, eu vou subir para me arrumar. Os pais de Alicia não vão gostar se eu atrasar na minha primeira visita como namorado de sua filha mais nova... – O mais novo dos Way fez uma careta, como se esperasse que o Senhor Simmons o aguardasse com uma espingarda atrás da porta. – Me desejem sorte!

\- Não se preocupe, Mikes. – Gerard respondeu divertido, vendo Frank desencostar o rosto de seu peito para olhar Michael com um sorriso encorajador. – Se o pai de Alicia te matar, eu prometo que busco seu corpo para lhe dar um enterro decente!

\- [i]Gerard[/i]. – Exclamou Frank de forma repreensiva ao virar o rosto novamente. Encarou o maior com uma expressão perigosa. – Não fale isso para seu irmão, ele já está tenso.

\- Mas é verdade, ué. Vai que o Senhor Simmons é um [i]serial killer[/i] e resolve matá-lo a machadadas—

Michael arregalou os olhos assim que viu Frank calando Gerard ao pressionar seus lábios contra o dele, mas seu choque durou apenas alguns segundos; um pequeno sorriso povoando seus lábios ao observar a cena. Achava os dois um casal extremamente adorável, mesmo que vivessem se retrucando por qualquer coisa. Aliás, não havia melhor pessoa do que Frank para fazer Gerard sorrir tanto e ser tão feliz, então deveria se contentar em assisti-los discutir e se beijar apaixonadamente. Se todos no mundo se amassem daquela forma tão pura tinha certeza de que o planeta se tornaria um lugar muito melhor para se viver.

O mais novo dos Way pigarreou, mas assim que foi ignorado, pois Frank e Gerard pareciam não querer desgrudar seus lábios tão cedo de seu longo e delicado beijo, revirou os olhos; decidindo que não ficaria ali para se tornar um [i]castiçal[/i] entre o casal.

\- Vocês não vão me ouvir mesmo, mas estou subindo. – Disse enquanto virava as costas, correndo escada à cima.

Era estranho comemorar o Natal com uma família tradicional que respeitava as tradições e que, com certeza, lhe fariam perguntas sobre quais seriam suas intenções com Alicia. A última data comemorativa que havia passado com a família reunida, que Michael conseguiu se lembrar com esforço, fora quando Elena ainda estava viva e não tinha sido muito [i]divertida[/i], pois Donna sempre resolvia tocar em assuntos impertinentes na hora do jantar; o que ocasionava em discussões desnecessárias. Com a partida da avó e a promoção de Donald na empresa, as datas comemorativas se tornaram perfeitas escapatórias para os irmãos Way conseguirem um pouco de paz e um motivo a mais para se empanturrarem de comidas que Kate os mataria se os visse comendo.

Michael suspirou assim que parou em frente ao espelho, visualizando a própria imagem refletida sentindo o estômago dar algumas voltas incomodas. Deu os últimos toques finais no pequeno topete que havia feito com a franja e arrumou a gravata que preta que usava para dentro do colete da mesma cor. Usava [i]jeans[/i] e tênis, pois sabia que Alicia o expulsaria de sua casa se chegasse lá muito “a rigor” já que ela odiava caras arrumadinhos demais, mas ao mesmo tempo havia se arrumado significativamente para que o pai da garota o levasse a sério. Respirou fundo e caminhou até a cama, pegando a sacola de presentes que estava suavemente pousada sobre os lençóis desarrumados. Esperava que tudo desse certo, nunca tinha tido uma experiência como aquela.

Ao descer as escadas, o mais novo dos Way reparou que Frank e Gerard finalmente haviam se largado e o irmão estava preguiçosamente sentado no sofá enquanto mudava de forma entediada os canais que passavam filmes Natalinos; suas pernas esticadas folgadamente contra a mesa de centro. Sorriu um tanto nervoso e concluiu que Frank deveria ter ido tomar banho pelo barulho do chuveiro ligado.

\- Deseje-me sorte! – Murmurou quase se convencendo a desistir de sair de casa.

Gerard ergueu o olhar e abriu um sorriso, levantando-se para se aproximar do mais novo para rodear com um dos braços seus ombros.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Mikes. Pense que Alicia terá mais problemas com a mamãe do que você com o pai dela. – Disse de forma bem humorada enquanto guiava o irmão até a porta, destrancando-a.

\- É verdade. – O outro concordou ao dar uma pequena risadinha nervosa. – Enfim, Ger. Feliz Natal!

Os Way se encararam profundamente, os dois sorrindo identicamente um para o outro. Michael feliz em ver o irmão tão radiante e com os olhos tão brilhantes, e Gerard orgulhoso de ver o mais novo tão crescido.

\- Feliz Natal, Mikes. – Gerard se aproximou e abraçou o irmão longamente, apertando-o com firmeza para transmitir o quanto estava agradecido por ter seu apoio e compreensão. – E muito, muito obrigado.

\- Você não tem que me agradecer. – Michael respondeu ao se soltar do abraço lentamente dando um leve soco no braço do irmão mais novo em brincadeira. – [b]Eu[/b] que tenho que agradecer o Frank por você estar tão feliz. Aliás, lhe diga Feliz Natal porque eu, definitivamente, estou atrasado...

Gerard riu assim que notou o pânico novamente tomando conta da expressão, sempre tão calma, de Michael.

\- Vai lá, guerreiro. Não esqueça que buscarei seu corpo qualquer coisa!

O mais novo dos Way grunhiu e deu um último sorriso antes de colocar o pesado casaco para enfrentar a gélida neve na rua.

\- Não destruam a casa! – Gritou assim que corria pelo jardim acenando com a mão livre.

Gerard arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com um sorriso matreiro e fechou a porta assim que a silhueta do irmão sumiu ao longo da rua coberta de neve. Assim que fazia o caminho de volta para o sofá, balançou a cabeça negativamente para afastar os pensamentos maliciosos que o acometiam por ele e Frank estarem sozinhos em casa. O pequeno estava no banho, o que lhe trazia ainda [i]mais[/i] pensamentos pervertidos, e o único barulho que preenchia o aposento além do chuveiro ligado era o diálogo estúpido de um filme natalino que passava na TV. Conseguia visualizar nitidamente todas as gotas d’água escorrendo por aquele corpo amorenado tão bem feito e que lhe causavam arrepios na nuca mesmo que só em sua imaginação. O que fazia com que questionasse em pensamento:

[i]Quem precisava de aquecedores com Frank Iero nu no cômodo ao lado?[/i]

Respirou fundo algumas vezes e sentou-se no sofá, ouvindo o barulho de água chocando-se contra o chão cessar após alguns segundos. Sentia o coração disparado contra sua caixa torácica e com um pequeno sorriso delineando seus lábios finos, Gerard inclinou a cabeça para trás; fazendo com que sua nuca se apoiasse no encosto macio. Chegava a ser engraçado, agora, quando se lembrava de todas as vezes que havia tentado se convencer de que não sentia qualquer tipo de atração física por Frank. Aquela tinha sido a pior mentira que havia contado a si mesmo. Era simplesmente impossível não sentir os próprios lábios formigarem em busca de contato com os avermelhados tão macios, sem citar o fato de que as mãos ágeis do menor mexendo e puxando seus fios enquanto se beijavam era sinônimo de estar no paraíso.

O barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo fez com que Gerard virasse o rosto em direção a escada; reparando o vapor se espalhando lentamente pelo corredor. A figura de baixa estatura de Frank logo apareceu conforme o mesmo descia as escadas e ele sorriu assim que se sentiu observado; sua longa e molhada franja castanha escura ocultando um de seus olhos esverdeados. Alguns pingos d’água escorriam por seu rosto até o pescoço e Gerard mal percebeu quando sua atenção voltou-se ao caminho que elas percorriam para dentro da camiseta vermelha que o pequeno vestia, conseguindo visualizar nitidamente o peitoral amorenado coberto por tatuagens. O mais velho respirou profundamente mais uma vez assim que sentiu um gostoso calor subindo por sua nuca cada passo que Frank se aproximava e quando o garoto sentou-se ao seu lado, fazendo com que fosse presenteado com seu forte perfume masculino misturado com a discreta fragrância de seu [i]shampoo[/i], Gerard concluiu que seria difícil se manter longe de Frank por muito tempo.

\- O que é que você está olhando? – O pequeno perguntou ao fitá-lo com curiosidade a alguns palmos de distância.

\- Você. – Gerard respondeu ao sentir-se hipnotizado pelos lábios avermelhados tão convidativos próximos dos seus perigosamente.

Frank arqueou uma das sobrancelhas assim que sentiu Gerard se aproximando lentamente ainda sem quebrar o contato visual que mantinham e quando resolveu questioná-lo sobre o motivo daquele olhar tão felino em sua direção, sentiu um dos braços do outro envolver sua cintura com firmeza para puxá-lo ainda mais para perto; seus lábios unindo-se contra os dele em um gesto brusco. Arregalou os olhos momentaneamente, mas assim que a língua de Gerard enrolou-se contra a sua de forma exigente e desejosa sua mente pareceu esvaziar-se de perguntas conforme suas mãos guiavam-se instintivamente em direção os fios negros para puxá-los enquanto correspondia o beijo a altura.

Gerard inclinou-se ainda mais para frente e apoiou a mão livre contra o assento do sofá para pressionar o corpo contra o de Frank, fazendo-o deitar o corpo lentamente para trás. Ainda sem quebrar o beijo, separou seus corpos apenas para deslizar a mão da cintura do menor até a barra de sua camisa, puxando-a alguns centímetros para cima para que pudesse ter acesso a sua pele amorenada quente e macia. Assim que as pontas de seus dedos tocaram-na arrepios fizeram os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçar e Frank arfou contra seus lábios enquanto os sugava com desejo; seu coração disparando com mais força contra o peito. Por mais que vagamente uma das partes de seu cérebro lhe dizia que era Natal e que deveria começar os preparativos, seu corpo parecia submerso em todo aquele desejo incontrolável de possuir o pequeno em seus braços até que os dois clamassem por ar juntos.

Assim que Frank escorregou ainda mais contra o assento do sofá para envolver as coxas bem feitas contra a cintura do maior enquanto arfavam juntos, a campainha soou alta em seus ouvidos fazendo com que seus lábios se separassem em um gesto brusco. Gerard ergueu o rosto em direção a porta com os olhos arregalados e a respiração rasa, já Frank grunhiu baixinho enquanto mordia o lábio inferior mais avermelhado que o normal; amaldiçoava quem tinha interrompido o que estavam prestes a fazer.

O maior bufou algumas vezes antes de se desvencilhar de Frank a contragosto e levou uma das mãos até os cabelos para conseguir arrumá-los de alguma forma para que quem estivesse ali não suspeitasse de que estava em meio a um intenso amasso no sofá. Observou pelo canto de olho o menor sentar-se no sofá com uma expressão levemente mal humorada pela interrupção de seus atos e mordeu o lábio inferior ao finalmente caminhar em direção a porta, abrindo-a em seguida com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

\- Dessa vez vocês não irão escapar, Way!

Gerard arregalou os olhos assim que visualizou Kate com uma expressão decidida. Seu estômago deu algumas voltas, pensando que ela havia descoberto tudo sobre ele e Frank e que contaria aos pais, mas assim que a senhora voltou a se pronunciar uma gostosa sensação de alívio o acometeu.

\- Você e seu irmão não irão comer besteiras esta noite! – Kate exclamou assim que empurrava Gerard delicadamente para o lado para conseguir adentrar na casa dos Way. - Mesmo que seja meu dia de folga, preparei algumas comidas e resolvi trazê-las para que vocês não contaminem o Frank com esta mania absurda de comer salgadinhos à base de isopor na noite de Natal!

Frank trocou um rápido olhar com Gerard e um sorriso despontou em seus belos lábios rosados, transpassando alegria e um pouco de alívio para o mais velho. Os dois garotos observaram à senhora caminhar decidida em direção a cozinha, sumindo dentro do outro cômodo, e o pequeno levantou-se do sofá em um salto para se aproximar com rapidez de Gerard, segurando-lhe as bochechas para selar seus lábios em um terno selinho; o outro parecendo surpreso pelo ato ao arregalar os olhos. E antes que pudesse receber a bronca que Gerard lhe daria pelo ato perigoso, separou seus lábios lentamente ao dar uma doce risada baixinha e correu até a cozinha para saber o que exatamente Kate estava fazendo; o mais velho permanecendo alguns segundos parado no mesmo lugar com os lábios entreabertos em surpresa.

\- Hmmm, Kate. – Frank gemeu ao sentir o estômago roncar e a boca salivar pelo cheiro maravilhoso que preenchia a cozinha conforme a simpática senhora abria os potes que havia trazido em sua enorme sacola. Aproximou-se ainda mais e passou um dos braços carinhosamente ao redor da cintura dela para, na ponta dos pés, espichar por cima de seus ombros quais eram as comidas que a mesma tinha trazido. – Não sei se fico feliz ou triste que o Mikes não esteja aqui para termos que compartilhar esta comida maravilhosa...

\- Mas é claro que vocês vão dividir! – Repreendeu Kate ao olhar Frank de esguelha com um sorriso, agora, bondoso. – Vocês vão deixá-lo morrer de fome este Natal?

\- O Mikes não está aqui hoje, Kate. – A voz de Gerard se fez presente no recinto e os dois viraram o rosto para encará-lo enquanto mais velho se sentava de forma desleixada contra um dos banquinhos; um de seus cotovelos apoiando-se contra a superfície de madeira da mesa. – Ele foi jantar com os pais de Alicia, então Frank e eu estamos sozinhos em casa.

Frank repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] ao notar a leve sombra de mal humor que ainda habitava o rosto delicado de Gerard e deu um pequeno sorrisinho. Forçou-se ao quebrar o contato visual que mantinha com o outro e voltou a observar Kate retirando os alimentos dos potes para travessas de vidro enquanto pensava o quanto aquele Natal estava sendo diferente do que tinha imaginado. Por mais que os pais lhe fizessem uma enorme falta, ter Gerard mal humorado do outro lado da cozinha resmungando por terem sido interrompidos enquanto se agarravam no sofá já lhe era, por hora, o suficiente. Sabia que o mais velho estava se esforçando ao máximo para distraí-lo e nada lhe deixaria mais feliz do que perceber explicitamente o quanto era amado por uma das pessoas mais incríveis que já tinha tido a chance de conhecer.

\- Viu, Frankie? Esta noite eu lhe salvei! – Disse Kate ao retirá-lo de seus próprios pensamentos. – Duvido que Gerard tenha lhe dito que era péssimo na cozinha e que vocês dois iriam comer porcarias.

\- É verdade. – Respondeu Frank rindo ao encarar Gerard de esguelha; este aumentando sua carranca mal humorada. – Eu achei que pelo menos macarrão ele saberia fazer.

\- E você não diz para ela que nem fritar ovo sabe, não é mesmo? – Gerard encarou Frank com os olhos estreitos e cruzou os braços contra o peito. – Mas é claro que não. É sempre o Gerard que não sabe cozinhar, o Gerard isso e aquilo e o Gerard é o ruim dessa casa.

Kate e Frank reviraram os olhos e o menor até se sentiu tentado em ir até Gerard para morder-lhe as bochechas de tão adorável que sua expressão ficava quando estava mal humorado, mas conteve-se; sustentando um sorrisinho matreiro nos lábios.

\- Não fale assim, Gerard. Frank tem apenas dezesseis anos e por isso que não sabe cozinhar. – Kate finalmente terminou de colocar o delicioso ensopado em uma panela para esquentá-lo no fogão e virou-se para o mais velho com um sorriso terno. – Você já é um homem feito, deveria lhe dar o exemplo!

\- É mesmo, Gerard, você deveria me dar o exemplo! – Concordou Frank cinicamente apenas para provocar o outro; divertindo-se internamente com os olhares assassinos que este lhe dava. – Você é o mais velho de nós três, deveria ensinar aos mais novos toda a sua experiência! – Caçoou.

\- Eu vou te ensinar o que acontece quando você deixa uma pessoa de cara colada no gelo. Esta vai ser a mais bela de todas as suas lições, Iero. – Sibilou Gerard entre dentes ao olhar Frank com os olhos verdes estreitados.

\- [i]Gerard[/i]. – Repreendeu Kate ao rir da conversa dos dois garotos. – Vamos parar vocês dois, ok. Hoje é Natal, dia em que Jesus Cristo nasceu, e devemos celebrar com felicidade e união!

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, mesmo que Frank exibisse um sorriso propositalmente provocante e Gerard encarasse o menor como se farpas pudessem atingi-lo a qualquer momento. Após alguns segundos Kate desligou o fogo do ensopado e se virou para os dois garotos com um sorriso maternal enquanto secava as mãos contra o pano de prato.

\- Bom, temos ensopado como entrada. E de jantar temos, para o Frank, berinjela à parmegiana, e, para o Gerard, frango frito com purê de batatas. Não fiz nada muito tradicional porque sei que vocês não iam comer... – E apesar de sua expressão repreensiva, Kate riu ao notar os dois garotos com feições deliciadas pelo jantar que havia feito. – Já de sobremesa fiz torta de maçã e [i]muffins[/i].

\- Oh meu Deus, morrei ao término desta refeição! – Disse Frank de forma exagerada assim que levava uma das mãos até o estômago para acariciá-lo sob a camiseta vermelha. – Estou no paraíso!

Gerard revirou os olhos a levantou-se para caminhar em direção a senhora, segurando-lhe as mãos entre as próprias para beijá-las de forma terna.

\- Muito obrigada, Kate. Você não precisava ter tido todo esse trabalho no Natal, é seu dia de folga!

\- Não foi trabalho algum, Gerard. Vocês sempre foram como meus próprios filhos e faço isso por amor a vocês já que não posso dar presentes melhores.

Frank abriu um enorme sorriso e se aproximou dos dois para abraçar Kate por trás de forma carinhosa enquanto Gerard ainda segurava-lhe as mãos.

\- Você é maravilhosa, Kate. O que seria de nós sem você? – O pequeno sussurrou ao abraçá-la fortemente; Gerard concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Parem com isso, vocês vão me fazer chorar. – A velha senhora fungou com um sorriso choroso e afastou-se dos dois para pegar a bolsa que havia deixado sobre a mesa da cozinha; olhou-os mais uma vez. – Agora eu vou indo, mas quero que vocês se comportem e comam bem, certo?

\- Certo! – Os dois responderam juntos com sorrisos idênticos pela bondade de Kate.

Juntos caminharam até a porta da sala para se despedir, cada um dos garotos dando um forte abraço na senhora antes que ela fosse embora.   
  
\- Feliz Natal, meus meninos! – Kate disse assim que acenava com mais um de seus sorrisos doces caminhando entre a neve em direção a rua.

Gerard, assim que a figura da mulher sumiu pela rua coberta por um manto branco, fechou a porta e voltou-se para Frank com os olhos estreitados já que o pequeno ainda mantinha o sorriso provocante em sua direção. Era incrível como Frank adorava tirá-lo do sério na frente das outras pessoas, pois sabia que não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Às vezes ficava até difícil controlar a vontade de simplesmente aproximar-se dele e agarrá-lo, mas seu orgulho era maior. Não deixaria Frank achar que tinha poderes sobre ele, por mais que [i]realmente[/i] tivesse.

\- Quer dizer então que você é mais novo e eu tenho que servir de exemplo para você? – Disse perigosamente ao segurar Frank pelo braço e puxá-lo com firmeza para perto, fazendo-o encostar as costas contra a superfície amadeirada da porta. Espalmou a mão livre ao lado da cabeça do menor e aproximou seus rostos ao encará-lo intensamente nos olhos. – Por que você não contou à ela que quem me seduziu foi o pequeno ser indefeso de dezesseis anos?

\- Porque eu não te seduzi. – Respondeu Frank ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas; seus lábios rosados curvados em um sorriso falsamente inocente. – Eu cheguei a esta a casa e você não conseguia tirar os olhos de mim. E eu não sou idiota de ignorar alguém atraente como você...

\- Agora eu sou atraente, não é mesmo? – Gerard disse de forma sarcástica e logo quebrou o contato visual apenas para seguir com o olhar as mãos de Frank movendo-se sensualmente por seu peitoral para segurá-lo pela gola da camisa, trazendo-o mais para perto. – Você não vai me convencer tão facilmente assim, Iero.

O pequeno deu um sorrisinho de canto e ficou levemente na ponta dos pés para levar os lábios rosados até um dos ouvidos de Gerard; uma de suas mãos deslizando ate os fios negros para acariciá-los com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Ah é, você tem certeza de que não vai ceder? – Sussurrou com sua voz rouca, dando um sorriso satisfeito ao ver os pêlos de Gerard se eriçando. – Vou contar quanto tempo essa sua resistência vai durar, Way.

Frank deslizou os lábios até o pescoço pálido de Gerard e o lambeu languidamente antes de morder-lhe a pele; seus dedos entrelaçando-se contra os fios negros para puxá-los. A outra mão deslizou por seu peitoral até a lateral de seu quadril, puxando-o para frente para que se chocasse contra o próprio fazendo com que seu ofego se perdesse abafado contra a pele, agora, avermelhada pelas mordidas.

Quando Gerard iria render-se aos toques do pequeno, novamente a campainha soou alta em seus ouvidos; Frank liberando um alto palavrão em frustração. O mais alto sorriu pela expressão irritadiça do outro, enquanto este se afastava da porta, e arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma provocante a ele apenas para irritá-lo; recebendo um olhar raivoso em resposta. A campainha soou mais uma vez e Gerard levou uma das mãos até a maçaneta conforme quebrava o contato visual de forma divertida, abrindo a porta rapidamente.

\- [i]Feliz Natal![/i]

Uma enorme quantidade de neve foi atirada em direção a Gerard e este, surpreso, não teve chances de se defender do ataque dos dois amigos que riam quase histericamente. Seus cabelos negros estavam cheio de flocos de gelo e sentia muito frio por não vestir um pesado casaco como os outros dois; sua expressão se tornando mal humorada assim que Frank acompanhou Ville e Quinn em seu coro de risadas.

\- Que vocês dois vão para a puta que pariu! – Gerard disse assim que tentava retirar a maior parte de neve que cobria o rosto e a roupa com as mãos tremulas. – Vocês não têm o que fazer não?!

\- Entrem, Quinn e Ville. – Frank deu um enorme sorriso, contrariando os resmungos do outro, e ao se aproximar da porta impediu Gerard de fechá-la na cara dos amigos de infância conforme o afastava para trás com um gesto do braço. – Não liguem para ele, não tem censo de humor!

\- É, você estaria pulando de alegria se tivesse sido atingido por milhões de bolas de neve, não é mesmo, Iero?! – Gerard esbravejou para o pequeno assim que ele fechava a porta logo após Quinn e Ville, risonhos, adentrarem na casa. – Hoje você tirou o dia para me fazer—

\- Shiu, Gerard. – Frank se aproximou rapidamente e pressionou o indicador contra os lábios finos do mais alto, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas de forma provocativa. – Pare de resmungar tanto, você vai espantar as visitas! E lembre-se: hoje é Natal!

Gerard revirou os olhos e iria resmungar mais uma vez, mas foi novamente interrompido; agora por lábios avermelhados se pressionando contra os seus. Por um momento o mais velho pensou em empurrá-lo para fazê-lo parar com aquela mania absurda de calá-lo quase sempre com um beijo, mas o calor gostoso que se espalhava desde seus lábios até as pontas dos dedos pela proximidade de seu pequeno falou mais alto e Gerard apenas suspirou a contragosto; Frank abrindo um sorriso assim que afastava lentamente o rosto.

\- Agora eu entendi o que você quis dizer sobre este garoto só [i]aparentar[/i] ser um anjo! – Exclamou Quinn parecendo chocado com o menor, olhando-o fixamente como se fosse a primeira vez que tinha o visto. – Meu Deus, este garoto é um perigo.

\- Eu? – Questionou Frank fazendo uma expressão inocente ao piscar os olhos esverdeados lentamente. – Mas eu não fiz nada, Quinn!

Ville arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao dar um sorriso e balançou a cabeça negativamente para Gerard; que encarava Frank como se este tivesse acabado de dizer a pior blasfêmia já proferida pelo ser humano. Pelo visto aquele Natal seria longo. Mas tinha que admitir que aqueles dois discutindo um com o outro por motivos banais era extremamente adorável.

Estendeu uma das mãos assim que Gerard voltou a resmungar e tocou um dos ombros de Quinn, vendo-o virar o rosto para encará-lo. Sorriu e deu um breve aceno com a cabeça indicando a porta da cozinha, apertando-lhe de leve para guiá-lo consigo; não queria servir de vela naquela sala.

\- É melhor irmos guardar o que trouxemos, se depender dos dois aí iremos ficar para sempre nessa sala assistindo-os discutir. – Sussurrou assim que adentravam no cômodo que estava acometido por um delicioso cheiro de comida caseira.

\- Aliás, não sei se foi uma boa idéia termos vindo. – O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas conforme colocava o pote que havia trazido em cima da pia e o abriu para colocar o que havia ali dentro em uma panela; os olhos esverdeados fixos nos azulados. – Sempre quando você vê casais discutindo por motivo nenhum, e a todo o momento, significa que a tensão sexual deles está extremamente alta.

\- [i]Tensão sexual?[/i] – Repetiu Ville com um ar risonho, vendo o rosto de Quinn se contorcer para uma expressão mal humorada. – E o que seria essa tal‘tensão sexual’, Quinn?

\- É quando você se sente atraído fisicamente por uma pessoa, mas esta atração é tão forte que seus nervos começam a ficar excessivamente sensíveis. O que significa que você irá se irritar mais facilmente com essa pessoa para tentar de alguma forma extravasar todo esse desejo. – Retrucou Quinn com azedume, vendo Ville prender o riso. O loiro fechou a panela com mais força que o necessário e se virou de frente para o mais alto, cruzando os braços de forma defensiva. – E posso saber por que diabos você está rindo?

\- Porque se essa teoria estiver certa, você deve me desejar loucamente. – Respondeu Ville com as sobrancelhas arqueadas; um sorriso torto esticando seus lábios.

Quinn arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida com o sorriso que o outro dava; suas bochechas assumindo um tom fortemente avermelhado. A única coisa que conseguiu proferir para a constatação do amigo foi um resmungo inteligível ao que quebrava o contato visual para fingir que estava extremamente ocupado mexendo na panela que havia acabado de pôr no fogo.

Frank, que visualizou a cena silenciosamente, segurou uma das mãos de Gerard; impedindo que o garoto continuasse seu caminho em direção a cozinha. Assim que o mais alto o olhou com uma expressão confusa pelo ato repentino, o pequeno abriu um enorme sorriso malicioso e apontou para os dois um fraco gesto de cabeça; tomando cuidado ao falar para que os outros dois garotos não os percebessem ali no corredor.

\- Eu acho que está na hora de usarmos o Natal ao nosso favor... – Ao que Gerard permaneceu com a mesma expressão confusa, Frank revirou os olhos ao bufar levemente. – Vem aqui, Gerard, eu vou te mostrar uma coisa.

Ville, assim que notou uma pequena movimentação no corredor, virou o rosto e visualizou Gerard e Frank caminhando rapidamente de mãos dadas escada a cima; suas sobrancelhas se arqueando para a cena. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aqueles dois estavam tramando alguma coisa.

\- Será que dá para você fazer algo útil e me ajudar aqui? – Esbravejou Quinn, retirando-o de seus pensamentos. O de olhos azuis virou o rosto e encarou o loiro que exibia uma expressão que beirava irritação e vergonha. – Não sou sua empregada e não vou descongelar a sua comida, então trate de tirá-la do pote.

O garoto sorriu e continuou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas assim que seguiu os passos do amigo, pegando uma das panelas que ficava localizada no armário para poder esquentar a comida que havia trazido. Mordeu a parte interna da boca e enquanto ascendia à boca do fogão, olhou de esguelha para o loiro que parecia temer qualquer espécie de aproximação; afastando-se alguns passos para que seus braços não se tocassem. Era possível que ele e Quinn tivessem algum tipo de atração um pelo outro?

\- O que é que você está olhando, Ville? – Perguntou Quinn ao encarar o mais alto com as bochechas, novamente, rosadas. – Tem alguma coisa suja na minha cara?

\- Não. – Respondeu o outro prontamente, pego de surpresa por ter sido descoberto observando o loiro; um sorrisinho sem graça delineando seus lábios. – Não tem nada no seu rosto, é que—

\- Será que vocês dois podem vir aqui? – A voz de Gerard ecoando da sala fez com que os dois virassem o rosto em direção ao corredor prontamente, desvirtuando a conversa. – Tem uma coisa que eu quero mostrar a vocês!

Os dois garotos se entreolharam rapidamente e caminharam juntos pelo corredor, parando no final do mesmo ao visualizar Frank e Gerard parados com os braços cruzados os encarando; sorrisos matreiros idênticos delineando seus lábios.

\- [i]Esse[/i] é o nosso presente de Natal. – Disse Frank ao indicar algo acima de suas cabeças com um gesto da mão.

Quando Ville ergueu os olhos azuis, seu estômago deu uma incômoda volta e sua boca se entreabriu em choque.

Acima dele e Quinn havia um [i]visgo[/i].

Por alguns segundos o cérebro de Ville trabalhou furiosamente, acessando em sua memória a lenda do visgo que consistia em uma antiga tradição criada na era Vitoriana onde visgos eram pendurados em batentes de portas para que duas pessoas, ao pararam juntas sob o mesmo, se beijassem. Amaldiçoou todos os malditos ingleses que adoravam promover lendas para que pudessem justificar seus atos libidinosos e mordeu a parte interna na boca sentindo uma pequena dor aguda o acometer pela força que o fazia. Pela expressão de Gerard e Frank os dois não permitiram que os dois se movessem dali antes que se beijassem e mesmo que quisesse suas pernas não respondiam aos impulsos de seu cérebro para fazê-lo sair correndo dali.

Virou o rosto e viu que Quinn o encarava fixamente. Os olhos verdes do amigo loiro pareciam faiscar e sua expressão estava contorcida em algo entre fúria e timidez; suas bochechas pálidas assumindo um tom avermelhado que se espalhava até a ponta de seu nariz. Alguns fios loiros caiam graciosamente sobre um de seus olhos e ele entreabriu os lábios como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não tivesse coragem suficiente para proferi-lo em voz alta. Era estranha a sensação de seu coração martelando com força contra seu peito, principalmente por esperar ansiosamente poder sentir a textura dos lábios do garoto que convivera consigo desde pequeno contra os seus. Quando seus sentimentos por Quinn tinham se transformado tanto?

Para sua surpresa quem se aproximou foi o loiro e ao estender as mãos segurou firmemente às laterais de seus quadris para trazê-lo para perto; olhos verdes e azuis se encarando fixamente em uma batalha de emoções. Ville segurou a nuca do amigo e sentiu seus fios sedosos contra os dedos e seu olhar se desviou sem sua permissão para os lábios levemente rosados que estavam extremamente próximos dos seus. Ao que iria se aproximar, Quinn fez um rápido movimento e selou seus lábios juntos; os olhos azuis do garoto mais velho se arregalando por alguns segundos. Seu coração disparou quase que desesperadamente contra sua caixa torácica e assim que seus olhos se fecharam entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que suas línguas se enroscassem juntas timidamente em um toque suave.

Ville enroscou os cabelos loiros contra os dedos ao pressionar levemente a nuca de Quinn um pouco mais para frente, fazendo com que seus lábios se pressionassem ainda mais para que o beijo se aprofundasse; o loiro soltando um suspiro audível com um contato. Seus lábios se moviam em sincronia e em determinado momento Quinn apertou com mais força as laterais do quadril de Ville, quebrando o contato de seus lábios em um gesto brusco; seus olhos verdes se arregalando para os azuis que o questionavam se havia algo errado.

\- Quinn...? – Perguntou bobamente assim que viu o amigo se afastar e em passos largos caminhar até a porta da sala, a abrindo com um estrondo para que pudesse atingir a varanda. – Quinn?!

Frank arregalou os olhos assim que notou Ville prontamente sair correndo atrás do loiro pela porta aberta; um vento gelado inundando a sala até o corredor. O pequeno virou o rosto para Gerard e viu que o mais alto exibia uma expressão preocupada. O que teria acontecido com Quinn, afinal de contas?

Era exatamente esta a pergunta que matutava na mente de Ville assim que o garoto correu pela varanda escorregadia até a calçada; seus coturnos afundados até a metade na espessa camada fofa de neve. Fazia frio na parte externa da casa e, prontamente, os pêlos de seus braços se eriçaram em protesto pelo abrupto choque de temperatura, mas ele não se importava. Nunca em toda sua vida havia pensado que algum dia estaria correndo atrás de Quinn com o coração quase se resumido a frangalhos pelo mero pensamento de poder perdê-lo por um estúpido visgo. E a confusão de seus próprios sentimentos só tornava mais difícil saber ao certo o que fazer para consertar toda aquela bagunça.

A rua estava quase deserta, apenas povoada por alguns carros estacionados com suas rodas soterradas pela neve e a alguns passos de distância estava Quinn; que deixava um rastro de pegadas conforme caminhava o mais rápido que conseguia pela calçada. Por um momento Ville questionou-se se deveria realmente tentar conversar com o loiro naquele momento, conhecendo o gênio explosivo que o outro tinha, mas ao constatar que ele estava praticamente sem nenhum agasalho contra o extremo frio do inverno resolveu que valeria a pena levar alguns socos se Quinn não fosse parar no hospital com hipotermia.

\- [i]Quinn![/i] – Gritou com sua voz ressoante e grossa ao novamente andar apressado em direção ao loiro. – Quinn, espera! Eu quero falar com você!

Sem obter resposta, Ville continuou a correr, agora, com mais rapidez e em determinado momento desequilibrou-se no chão escorregadio; seu corpo tombando para frente contra a neve em um audível baque. O loiro, mais a frente, assim que ouviu o ruído virou o rosto para trás e sua expressão contorcida em descontentamento atenuou-se para dar lugar a uma preocupada; o garoto retrocedendo alguns passos para ajudar o amigo de infância a se levantar com dificuldade.

\- Você é idiota ou que? – Esbravejou ao segurar no braço do mais alto conforme ele se levantava com as bochechas pálidas extremamente vermelhas pelo vento cortante que as açoitava. – O que você tem na cabeça? Correr [i]na neve[/i], Valo?!

\- Você queria que eu te alcançasse como? – Retrucou o mais alto, olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes que pareciam imersos em uma batalha interna. – Você saiu andando e esperava que eu fosse caminhando lentamente atrás de você. Mas é claro que eu te alcançaria! – Ironizou ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas e retirou a jaqueta que usava para oferecê-la ao loiro. – Pega, senão você vai morrer de frio.

\- Não, obrigado. – Quinn respondeu com azedume, desviando o olhar para a rua.

\- Pára de ser idiota, Quinn. – Sibilou Ville entre dentes ao se aproximar mais do amigo para forçá-lo a, pelo menos, pendurar a jaqueta contra os ombros largos para se proteger parcialmente do frio. – A jaqueta não vai te morder, pode ficar tranqüilo.

Silêncio acometeu os dois garotos. E enquanto Quinn olhava fixamente para um ponto esbranquiçado da rua, Ville continuava a sustentar um olhar profundo para a expressão inquieta do loiro. Era óbvio que o amigo de infância estava travando uma forte batalha interna em seus pensamentos, mas o mais alto não sabia se o que diria mudaria algo naquela estranha situação. Decidiu arriscar.

\- Eu te conheço desde a quinta série. – Disse antes de pigarrear para chamar-lhe a atenção. Assim que os olhos verdes conectaram-se contra os azuis, Ville sentiu o coração acelerar algumas batidas em nervosismo. – Você sempre foi um completo idiota com esse senso de humor explosivo e eu e o Gerard fomos os únicos a agüentar quase oitos anos de convivência com você nos metendo em encrencas. Eu posso não ter sido o melhor beijo da sua vida, mas espero que você não destrua nossa amizade por isso. Prometo que não vou repetir a dose para fazer você correr pela neve enlouquecidamente.

\- Não foi isso! – Exclamou Quinn ao arregalar os olhos, corando ao ver Ville rir baixinho; sua expressão logo se contorcendo em uma mal humorada. – É óbvio que não foi por isso que eu saí correndo! Foi estranho... Sabe, foi estranho nós dois nos beijando. – O loiro fez uma pausa ao morder o lábio inferior, suspirando longamente ao desviar o olhar.

\- Eu sei. – Ville sentiu-se tremular levemente pelo frio e respirou de forma profunda. – Foi só um visgo idiota, Quinn. Não fique tão afetado. – O mais alto tentou dar um sorriso verdadeiro, mas não conseguiu acreditar nas próprias palavras. [i]Só um visgo idiota?[/i] – Por que isso te preocupou tanto?

Quinn voltou a encarar Ville e sentiu o coração apertado. Como responder aquela pergunta que ele mesmo não tinha chegado à conclusão alguma? Por que diabos o amigo de infância estava o afetando tanto?

\- Porque eu—

O loiro arregalou os olhos assim que uma enorme bola de neve o atingiu em cheio no rosto, interrompendo a conversa e fazendo-o retroceder alguns passos.

\- [i]Me vinguei de você, Allman![/i] – Gritou Gerard alto á alguns passos de distância; um enorme sorriso malévolo esticando seus lábios finos. – Feliz Natal para você também!

\- [i]Gerard![/i] – Frank logo se aproximou do maior e lhe deu um sonoro tapa no braço, fazendo-o soltar um silvo de dor. – Você tem quantos anos?! [i]Três?![/i]

Ville deu uma sonora gargalhada pela cena de Gerard resmungando por causa da bronca que havia levado e voltou a olhar para Quinn, estendendo uma das mãos para apertar um dos ombros largos de forma reconfortante.

\- Está tudo bem, Quinn. Você sabe que eu sempre estarei contigo.

O loiro deu um fraco sorriso ao observar o amigo piscando-lhe um dos olhos antes de abaixar-se e formar uma pequena bola de neve na mão em forma de concha. Aproveitando um momento de Gerard e Frank que discutiam, Ville lançou a bola em direção aos dois; assustando-os ao atingi-los.

\- Você iniciou uma guerra, Way. – Gritou com sua voz ressoante. – Esteja preparado para lutar até a morte!

[b]x-x[/b]  
  
Após inúmeros acessos de riso e uma grande quantidade de neve sendo arremessada furiosamente de um lado para o outro, os quatro garotos adentraram na casa dos Way fazendo barulho e com enormes sorrisos estampados no rosto. Gerard e Ville estavam em uma calorosa discussão sobre quem teria sido de fato o vencedor da [i]sangrenta[/i] guerra de bolas de neve e, mais atrás, Quinn e Frank reviravam os olhos cada vez os dois comentavam suas estratégias de ataque. As vozes altas e o ar alegre que os garotos emanavam faziam com que todo o frio que povoava a parte externa da casa sumisse, dando lugar a uma calorosa e aconchegante sensação de acolhimento.

Ao cair da noite, os garotos se juntaram à mesa que havia sido belamente enfeitada por Quinn com uma toalha vermelha natalina e castiçais dourados com velas. As comidas, que exalavam um delicioso aroma pela cozinha, haviam sido postas em travessas e taças brilhavam de frente para cada prato. E por mais que aqueles quatro garotos possuíssem rachaduras visíveis em seus corações, seja pela perda dos pais ou ausência dos mesmos e dúvidas em relação ao futuro, juntos dividiam a felicidade de compartilharem uma data tão significava.

\- Bom, é melhor eu ir. – disse Ville assim que parou de rir do comentário de Quinn sobre como Gerard era gordinho e estranho na sexta série. – Queria realmente ficar para dividir mais lembranças sombrias do passado de Gerard Way com você, Frankie, mas acho que se eu não chegar em dez minutos na maldita festa que minha mãe está dando serei assassinado.

\- Sério que você tem que ir? – Quinn perguntou parecendo desolado enquanto seus olhos verdes brilhavam de forma levemente febril pelas taças de vinho. – Não dá para ficar nem mais um pouquinho? – O loiro juntou o indicador com o polegar fazendo um biquinho divertido.

Frank e Gerard trocaram um olhar cúmplice com a cena, mas nenhum dos outros dois garotos percebeu; Ville abrindo um enorme sorriso para o amigo.

\- Não posso, Quinn. Vou ter que deixar você contar sozinho aquela estória em que Gerard protagonizou o [i]Peter Pan[/i] em um minúsculo e agarrado [i]collant[/i] verde. – disse de forma sombria.

\- Você só pode estar brincando! – exclamou Frank ao arregalar os olhos, virando o rosto para olhar Gerard que parecia ter engolido algo fora da data de validade. – Como é que você se considerava heterossexual depois de vestir um [i]collant[/i] verde em uma peça que provavelmente só tinha garotas?!

\- Eu tinha mais ou menos uns doze anos, okay? – Gerard resmungou na defensiva, ignorando a explosão de risadas com sua resposta. – Eu era inocente e não sabia o que estava fazendo!

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Gerard! – Quinn limpou com as costas da mão algumas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos pelo ataque de riso e balançou a cabeça negativamente para o amigo. – Você se sentiu extremamente confortável naquele [i]collant[/i], senão não teria dançado a coreografia [i]direitinho[/i] na frente do colégio inteiro.

\- Mas devo admitir que você cantou bem. Aliás, você continua cantando bem. – Ville disse risonho ao divertir-se com a expressão extremamente ranzinza que Gerard exibia conforme se levantava da cadeira; Frank ao seu lado com as bochechas arroxeadas de tanto rir. – Mas eu realmente tenho que ir agora!

\- Bom, eu vou com você então. Definitivamente não vou ficar de [i]vela[/i] aqui. – Quinn também se levantou e riu da expressão surpresa que Ville exibiu. – Você vai ter que me agüentar mais um pouquinho!

Gerard, resmungando, e Frank, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, também se levantaram e acompanharam os outros dois garotos até a porta; o quarteto se despedindo em um longo abraço após Quinn e Ville vestirem seus pesados casacos para encarar o frio congelante da noite natalina. Assim que os amigos sumiram enquanto caminhavam pela rua, Gerard fechou a porta e encontrou Frank encostado no batente da mesma lhe dando um sorriso doce; a expressão carrancuda que o maior exibia fazendo com que suas sobrancelhas escuras formassem uma linha única em sua testa.

\- O que é? Vai caçoar de mim por eu ter sido uma criança obesa e não ter percebido desde cedo que eu era gay? – resmungou na defensiva, vendo o outro rir.

\- Não, Ger, não vou. – O pequeno sussurrou ao se aproximar do mais alto para envolver os braços ao redor de seu pescoço de forma carinhosa. – Na verdade, eu quero saber se é verdade o que o Ville disse sobre você cantar bem.

\- Cantar? – Gerard desfez a expressão mal humorada e envolveu a cintura de Frank com os braços para trazê-lo para mais perto; os dois garotos se olhando nos olhos de perto. Um sorriso fraco delineou seus lábios finos e o pequeno pôde notar que o maior exibia uma expressão saudosa enquanto falava. – Quem me ensinou a cantar foi minha avó. E a última vez que cantei foi logo antes de ela ficar internada no hospital. Neste dia eu e Mikes passamos o dia todo com ela lá no ateliê cantando, contando estórias e nos divertindo juntos. – Houve uma pausa em que Gerard quebrou o contato visual para fitar de forma pensativa um dos castiçais que estava pousado sobre a mesa. – Acho que eu deveria ter percebido que era uma despedida.

Frank repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] ao observar Gerard demoradamente. Sabia o quão difícil era perder alguém tão importante e talvez fosse esse um dos motivos para a forte ligação que nutriram um pelo outro. Não precisavam verbalizar o que sentiam, pois seus olhos transpareciam cada pedacinho de sua alma. Gerard não precisava dizer em voz alta ao pequeno o quanto sentia falta de Elena e Frank não precisava lhe dizer que estaria ao seu lado sob qualquer circunstância, pois estava subentendido no brilho do olhar profundo que trocavam. E os dois tinham consciência de que suas diferenças pareciam tão minimamente pequenas quando estavam juntos que todos os obstáculos que a vida já tinha posto em seus caminhos pareciam meros grãos de areia.

O pequeno mergulhou naquele mar esverdeado tão profundo e concluiu que estava completamente entregue àquele garoto tão encantador. Amava desde sua risada contagiante até seu humor ranzinza e imaginar-se sem ele em sua vida era como viver em uma realidade paralela sem sentido; fazendo-o sentir-se grato por, de forma misericordiosa, o destino tê-lo colocado em seu caminho. E aproveitando todo o amor que fazia seu coração pulsar fortemente contra o peito, Frank ficou na ponta dos pés e segurou o rosto de Gerard com as duas mãos para aproximar seus lábios; seus olhos esverdeados se fechando apenas quando seus narizes se roçaram de forma delicada enquanto seus lábios uniam-se em um beijo terno.

Gerard suspirou quando a língua do menor enroscou-se contra a sua e a tão familiar sensação de deleite o acometeu. Nada era mais certo do que Frank estar em seus braços e o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Não mais se importava com o que viriam a dizer quando soubessem que estavam juntos, pois queria que todos tivessem conhecimento do sentimento tão puro que nutriam. E faria o possível e o impossível para aquele pequeno anjo que tanto amava ficasse ao seu lado até o dia em que a morte resolvesse levá-lo deste mundo.

Assim que seus lábios se afastaram lentamente, Gerard sorriu ao apoiar a testa contra a de Frank; sendo presenteado pela visão privilegiada de seus olhos cor de avelã brilhando tão de perto. Uma de suas mãos desenroscou-se da cintura do menor e esticou-se até o interruptor, acionando-o para que as luzes da sala se apagassem. O pequeno o olhou com curiosidade e Gerard percebeu hipnotizado que ele ficava ainda mais lindo com a fraca luminosidade proveniente das velas acesas em cima da mesa. Um sorriso esticou seus lábios finos em uma linha curva e o maior segurou a mão de Frank entre as suas ao puxá-lo para o centro da sala, divertindo-se internamente com a expressão que ele exibia.

\- Como é Natal e tomei algumas taças de vinho, vou arriscar te fazer uma singela serenata. – Gerard sussurrou ao puxar o pequeno para perto novamente; suas mãos pousadas em sua cintura. – O que você acha, anjo?

Frank pareceu surpreso por alguns segundos, mas logo abriu um enorme sorriso ao pousar as mãos espalmas nos ombros do maior enquanto dava um curto passo para frente; minimizando ainda mais a pequena distância que os separava.

\- Acho que nada no mundo me faria mais feliz. – respondeu de forma doce com a voz rouca.

Gerard sorriu e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça ao pigarrear levemente, aproximando-se mais do pequeno para posicionar os lábios próximos ao seu ouvido. Moveu-se vagarosamente para os lados ao dar alguns passos e Frank repetiu seus movimentos; os dois em uma lenta dança sem música. O maior fechou os olhos e ao entreabrir os lábios tentou transparecer todo o amor que sentia por aquele pequeno anjo sem asas que estava aconchegado em seus braços.

\- [i]I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.[/i] – cantou baixinho contra o ouvido do menor, vendo-o apertar seus ombros suavemente. – [i] I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own more than you could ever know…[/i] – Gerard fez uma pausa e sorriu assim que afastou-se de Frank para segurá-lo pela mão, fazendo-o dar um rodopio em volta de si mesmo; trazendo-o novamente para perto agora de costas para si. Voltou a posicionar os lábios contra seu ouvido e suspirou longamente antes de cantar a parte final da estrofe da música. – [i]Make my wish come true! Oh, baby, all I want for Christmas is you.[/i]

Frank repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] e um enorme sorriso povoava seus lábios avermelhados. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, para que a nuca ficasse apoiada contra o ombro de Gerard, e suspirou profundamente; sentindo o familiar cheiro de cigarros perfeitamente combinado com uma gostosa colônia masculina. Suas mãos pousaram sobre as do maior em sua cintura e ele entrelaçou seus dedos juntos, sentindo como se o coração fosse explodir de tanta felicidade. Ouvir a voz de Gerard tão linda cantando para si palavras doces era definitivamente um sonho do qual nunca mais queria acordar.

\- Eu te amo, pequeno. – Gerard sussurrou suavemente, virando o rosto para que pudesse encarar os olhos cor de avelã que pareciam duas estrelas na penumbra da fraca luminosidade das velas.

O menor virou-se lentamente e voltou a findar a curta distância que separava seus lábios; sentindo o coração bater de forma acelerada contra o peito. Suas mãos estavam tremulas e ele segurou com firmeza a gola da camisa de Gerard para beijá-lo longamente, tentando transmitir todo o amor que pulsava não só por suas veias, mas em sua alma. Suas línguas se enrolaram em uma sincronizada dança e o maior o trouxe mais para perto; seus corpos pressionando-se um contra o outro maravilhosamente. E Frank constatou que sentir aqueles lábios finos contra os seus faziam-no sentir-se no paraíso, como se tivesse chegado ao céu e sido presenteado pelo mais belo presente divino.

Gerard suavemente findou o beijo e encostou suas testas juntas, um sorriso tranqüilo povoando seus lábios assim que ele abriu os olhos.

\- Vem comigo, Frank. – Sussurrou com os olhos verdes brilhando de uma forma que Frank nunca tinha visto antes; suas mãos se entrelaçando juntas.

O coração do pequeno disparou assim que Gerard o guiou lentamente escada a cima em direção ao quarto; algo dentro de si lhe dizia que os dois compartilhariam um momento único juntos.

O maior girou a maçaneta ao estender uma das mãos e entreabriu a porta de madeira, puxando Frank pela mão para que os dois pudessem adentrar no quarto; seus dedos fortemente entrelaçados. O recinto estava parcialmente oculto pela penumbra da noite e através da janela, fechada apenas pelo vidro, transpassava a fraca iluminação dos postes localizados ma rua coberta de neve.

Por alguns minutos os dois garotos permaneceram em silêncio, apenas observando os delicados flocos de neve que caiam através da janela. O quarto, assim como a casa, estava completamente silencioso e o único ruído que podia ser ouvido era o de suas respirações ritmadas. E por mais que não conversassem o silêncio era extremamente reconfortante. Para Frank e Gerard, ter aquele momento único em que podiam apenas curtir um a presença do outro sem interrupções era como uma benção, já que normalmente teriam que estar distantes um do outro para não levantarem suspeitas. Mas esta noite algo dentro de Gerard havia mudado e ele estava decidido a mudar aquela situação.

O garoto mais velho posicionou-se de frente para Frank e observou longamente seus belos olhos esverdeados que brilhavam incandescentes na penumbra. Seus lábios avermelhados esticaram-se em um sorriso, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais bonito sob aquela aura de doçura e cumplicidade que os envolvia. E Gerard suspirou profundamente ao inclinar o rosto em direção ao pequeno, encantado pelo mesmo fazê-lo se sentir tão confortável e apaixonado. Nunca antes havia passado por sua mente a possibilidade de se sentir tão entregue de corpo e alma para alguém. E agora ao invés de amedrontado por tamanho sentimento, sentia-se privilegiado por dividir este amor tão puro com aquele anjo havia iluminado sua vida.

Lentamente seus lábios se pressionaram juntos e a tão familiar quentura em seus corações os acometeu. Frank ergueu-se na ponta dos pés assim que sua língua enroscou-se contra a de Gerard e seus dedos deslizaram-se contra os fios negros sedosos em um carinho sutil. Era maravilhoso sentir seus tórax pressionados juntos e a vibração do coração do outro contra o seu só mostrava incontestavelmente a incrível ligação que tinham e o quanto se amavam.

O beijo evoluiu e suas bocas moveram-se com mais urgência uma contra a outra, suas respirações tornando-se descompassadas. As mãos de Gerard apertaram com firmeza as laterais dos quadris de Frank ao trazê-lo mais para perto e o desejo de sentir o corpo do outro pressionado contra o seu se tornou algo vital. O menor parecia sentir o mesmo, pois deslizou as mãos por debaixo de sua camisa para tocar sua pele alva, arrancando um ofego de seus lábios; tornando a temperatura algo sem importância se comparada a extrema necessidade que tinham de demonstrarem o que sentiam um pelo outro e o desejo de atingirem juntos o prazer pleno.

Frank separou seus lábios ao sugar sensualmente o inferior do maior e posicionou as mãos em seu peitoral para desfazer-lhe os botões um a um até finalmente ter sua camisa aberta, fazendo-a deslizar por seus ombros até o chão. Olharam-se longamente e Gerard deu alguns passos para trás até finalmente sentar-se contra a beirada da cama; puxando Frank consigo pela língua do cinto. Entreabriu as pernas com o coração batendo furiosamente e puxou o menor pelas laterais dos quadris para posicionar-se de pé entre elas, seus dedos subindo levemente a camisa do outro; sendo presenteado com a visão de seu abdômen belamente enfeitado com as linhas das tatuagens.

Respirou profundamente ao olhá-lo com desejo enquanto aproximava os lábios e roçou-os entreabertos por sua pele em uma lenta provocação, sentindo-se satisfeito ao ouvir um ofego escapando da boca de Frank. O pequeno levou as mãos até seus fios e puxou-os algumas vezes para instigá-lo a continuar os toques, seu quadril ondulando-se algumas vezes por sua excitação aumentar com a boca de Gerard movendo-se tão sensualmente por seu abdômen.

Um suspiro resignado escapou dos lábios avermelhados de Frank assim que Gerard se afastou e ele assistiu o outro puxar-lhe pelo quadril conforme se deitava contra a cama, o pequeno espalmando as mãos ao lado da cabeça de Gerard contra o colchão. Quando seus quadris se pressionaram juntos, os dois arfaram e seus olhos atraíram-se irresistivelmente um contra o outro; os corações martelando fortemente contra o peito. Frank notou que Gerard parecia muito mais ansioso do que as outras vezes e que seus olhos verdes demonstravam uma mistura de excitação e receio. Quando as mãos tremulas do outro iam retirar sua camiseta, o impediu; curioso e um tanto preocupado com a mudança de comportamento do outro.

\- O que houve, Ger? – Sussurrou carinhoso ao afastar alguns fios negros que ocultavam seus incríveis olhos. – Tem algo errado?

\- Não, anjo. – Gerard sorriu e mesmo que parecesse nervoso, expressava estar certo do que dizia. – Está tudo bem, é que como eu nunca fiz isso estou um pouco ansioso.

\- [i]Nunca fiz isso?[/i]? – Repetiu Frank sem compreender o que o outro queria dizer. – Como assim, Ger?

Houve uma pausa em que os dois se encararam longamente e Gerard corou mesmo que transmitisse segurança com o que diria a seguir.

\- Estou me entregando a você, a única pessoa que amo e que tenho confiança o suficiente para encarar o desconhecido. – Sussurrou com os olhos verdes brilhando fortemente.

Frank sentiu o coração falhar algumas batidas ao assimilar o que aquelas palavras significavam. Por um momento pensou que talvez tivesse entendido errado, mas ao notar como os olhos verdes brilhavam de forma decidida ao encará-lo tão de perto chegou à conclusão de que Gerard realmente estava falando sério e que não era sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. Foi impossível conter o enorme sorriso que esticou seus lábios avermelhados em uma delicada linha côncava e ao desapoiar uma das mãos do colchão para levá-la, trêmula, até o rosto de Gerard, sentiu como se nada no mundo pudesse lhe fazer sentir tão especial quanto naquele momento. Seu polegar acariciou ternamente as bochechas pálidas, que mesmo na fraca iluminação pareciam mais rosadas que o normal, e ao curvar-se para frente, Frank depositou um casto beijo na testa do maior como se estivesse selando para sempre o momento único que compartilhariam juntos.

E ao voltar ao encarar os olhos, os quais era tão apaixonado, não passou por sua mente a hipótese de questionar aquela decisão, pelo contrário. Perguntar em voz alta se Gerard tinha certeza do que fariam soaria quase como um insulto, pois sentia que não só para si mesmo, mas para o outro também, nada era tão [i]certo[/i] quanto estarem juntos e doarem-se um para o outro.

Seu olhar se perdeu no rosto pálido que o observava atentamente. Permitiu-se gravar cada detalhe que só a curta proximidade que dividiam lhe dava e sentiu-se ainda mais encantado pelo delicado nariz arrebitado, os lábios finos levemente entreabertos e os revoltos fios negros que se espalhavam belamente pelo lençol branco. Como amava aquele garoto. Não só por seus hipnotizantes olhos verdes que escondiam tantos segredos, mas pela forma incrível com que ele desvendava o mundo e fazia cada momento que passavam juntos uma experiência marcada para sempre em seu coração. E, de repente, ao olhar para aqueles olhos verdes que transbordavam amor, toda a mágoa que havia colecionado com a vida e o sentimento de solidão que sentia no peito por todas as perdas que havia sofrido, sumiu. Era como se Gerard, naquele olhar, estivesse remendando cada caquinho de seu coração para fazê-lo novamente inteiro.

Foi exatamente naquele momento que Frank percebeu que nunca mais seria o mesmo novamente.

Quem quebrou o contato visual foi Gerard ao levar as mãos até a nuca de Frank para findar a curta distância que os separava; seus lábios tocando-se com suavidade. Era maravilhoso sentir seus lábios se movendo em sincronia novamente e suas línguas travando uma torturante batalha sem fim por controle. A mão de Frank que ainda segurava delicadamente o rosto de Gerard escorregou agilmente até seus fios negros para puxá-los enquanto seus quadris iniciaram um movimento lento e ondular; arrancando um ofego do mais velho.

Assim que os lábios de Frank deslizaram-se sensualmente até o pescoço pálido do outro para sugar-lhe a pele, percebeu que a tensão do mesmo diminuiu; fazendo com que sua teoria de que Gerard estava certo do que queria, mas continuava retesado, fosse comprovada. Entendia o motivo do nervosismo do outro e sabia que teria que ser cuidadoso em seus movimentos para que pudesse fazê-lo sentir-se confortável com a situação; seus dentes fazendo pequenas marcas avermelhadas na pele imaculada. Ao ouvir os ofegos abafados de Gerard e suas mãos apertando fortemente o tecido da camisa que vestia, Frank sorriu; sabendo exatamente os [i]pontos fracos[/i] do outro para fazê-lo esquecer rapidamente a tensão.

As mãos de Gerard deslizaram-se por suas costas e os dedos do mesmo apertaram com força a barra de sua camiseta, fazendo-o erguer o tronco momentaneamente para ajudá-lo a retirá-la de seu corpo. Alguns fios de sua longa franja castanha cobriram-lhe os olhos e ele sorriu assim que Gerard o olhou profundamente mais uma vez; as mãos de Frank espalmadas contra o colchão e ao lado da cabeça do outro como suporte para manter uma pequena distância entre seus corpos. O pequeno sabia o que aquele olhar significava; Gerard queria que os dois mantivessem contato visual durante o ato, como se este gesto lhe trouxesse segurança. E mais uma vez nenhuma palavra precisou ser proferida para que o entendimento mútuo passasse por suas expressões e o menor aproximou-se mais uma vez, ofegando baixinho por sua pele finalmente pressionar-se contra a de Gerard; o calor de seus corpos misturando-se de forma inebriante.

Suavemente os lábios avermelhados de Frank beijaram a têmpora, a ponta do nariz e os cantinhos dos lábios de Gerard, finalizando com uma leve mordida brincalhona na mandíbula do mais velho para fazê-lo sorrir. Sua trilha de beijos perpetuou até seu pescoço, onde o pequeno deu intensiva atenção ao lamber e mordiscar a pele sensível para arrancar os tão adorados ofegos que gostava de ouvir Gerard proferir, até seu tórax que subia e descia de forma desregulada. Suas mãos amorenadas apertaram com firmeza o quadril do mais velho ao pressionar-se deliciosamente contra ele por alguns instantes antes que seus lábios atingissem seu abdômen; sua língua fazendo longos círculos perto de seu osso protuberante da bacia. Gerard ondulou o quadril para cima ao ofegar um pouco mais alto e Frank deu um sorriso torto, satisfeito por finalmente tê-lo feito relaxar com seus toques propositalmente provocativos em seus pontos sensíveis.

Rapidamente, Frank desfez o botão e o zíper da calça [i]jeans[/i] do mais velho, puxando-a com força para baixo para que as mesmas evidenciassem suas pálidas coxas bem feitas desnudas, e com as pontas dos dedos de uma mão o menor brincou com o elástico da [i]boxer brief[/i] preta que Gerard usava; seus lábios entreabertos roçando-se de forma lasciva sobre o visível volume que o fino tecido insistia em evidenciar assim que seu rosto curvou-se para frente. As mãos do mais velho foram prontamente agarrar-se em seus fios, instigando-o a continuar ao invés de torturá-lo, mas Frank estava visivelmente destinado a provocá-lo; sua língua quente lambendo-o longamente por cima do tecido. Um gemido alto escapou dos lábios finos entreabertos do outro e o pequeno sentiu-se arrepiar, finalmente desfazendo-se da única peça de roupa que impedia Gerard de estar completamente nu.

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior, repuxando o [i]piercing[/i], ao sentir a própria excitação aumentar pela a visão luxuriosa de Gerard gemendo, nu, e completamente entregue a seus toques. Suas mãos posicionaram-se nas laterais de seus quadris, apertando-os com firmeza assim que lambia-lhe longamente a virilha; o quadril do outro ondulando-se febrilmente a procura de mais contato. Quando finalmente seus dedos envolveram firmemente o membro do outro seu coração disparou com a expressão de prazer pela qual Gerard lhe presenteou, e seus lábios rapidamente circuncidaram-lhe a glande; sua língua fazendo rápidos e provocantes movimentos circulares. O maior gemeu alto, perdido em suas próprias sensações, e sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás assim que seus olhos se fecharam; sua boca entreaberta em um formato oval para que suas lamúrias preenchessem o quarto e quebrassem o surdo silêncio que acometia a casa.

O menor respirou fundo pelo nariz, sentindo a própria ereção latejar pelos gemidos que fortemente incitavam seu desejo, e moveu os dedos rapidamente para cima e para baixo pela extensão do outro; seus movimentos com a língua tornando-se mais intensos. Assim que reparou Gerard complemente perdido em seus gemidos incoerentes enquanto suas mãos agarravam-se com força contra os lençóis agora desarrumados, deslizou a mão livre pela parte interna de sua coxa, fazendo-o separar ainda mais as pernas. Sua boca quebrou o contato com o membro do outro por meros segundos, apenas para que Frank levasse dois dedos da mão livre dentro da boca para lubrificá-los com saliva, e voltou à posição inicial; sugando-lhe a glande intensamente conforme Gerard girava os olhos em órbitas. A respiração do outro estava cada vez mais ruidosa e o mais novo constatou que aquele era o melhor momento para prepará-lo.

Com cuidado, Frank deslizou um dos dedos lubrificados para próximo da entrada de Gerard, roçando a ponta do mesmo suavemente no local para que o mesmo relaxasse; já que o mais velho havia novamente ficado tenso com o movimento. Lambeu-lhe a glande provocantemente para distraí-lo, abrindo os olhos para poder fitá-lo um tanto curvado e lhe deu um olhar penetrante, vendo-o parecer mais tranqüilo pela troca de olhares enquanto gemia. Seu dedo, lentamente, foi introduzido em sua entrada e Frank continuou a mover os lábios por notar a expressão de Gerard tornando-se uma mescla de prazer e dor. Para acostumá-lo, moveu o dedo algumas vezes para fora e para dentro, vendo-o, após algum tempo, parecer mais relaxado e até gemer um pouco mais alto pelo prazer agora causado pelos movimentos em conjunto.

E assim foi o procedimento com o segundo dedo, até que Gerard estivesse o suficientemente acostumado e confortável com a situação. Por mais que Frank estivesse louco, por sentir-se latejar cada vez mais fortemente pelos gemidos desejosos do outro, não se incomodava nem um pouco de esperar o quanto o outro achasse necessário e continuava a pacientemente prepará-lo enquanto movia os lábios sensualmente por seu membro. Em determinado momento as mãos de Gerard seguraram com firmeza seus ombros e o menor ergueu os olhos, achando que havia feito algo errado, mas o brilho incandescente dos olhos verdes o fez ter a certeza de que ele estava pronto.

\- Eu quero você agora, Frank. – Ele sussurrou com a voz falhando pelos ofegos que insistiam em entrecortar suas palavras; suas bochechas estavam em um tom avermelhado, mas ele parecia completamente entregue ao desejo.

O menor sentiu um forte arrepio acometer todo seu corpo e deu um sorriso, mordendo o lábio inferior ao ouvir o choramingo que o outro liberou assim que seus lábios e dedos pararam de seu movimentar. Rapidamente desfez o cinto e o zíper da calça e puxou com pressa a [i]boxer[/i] junto com a [i]jeans[/i] para fora do corpo; ficando completamente nu. Suas mãos deslizaram-se de forma lasciva contra as coxas de Gerard, arranhando-as conforme posicionava-se entre elas e um gemido escapou de sua boca assim que sua pele roçou-se contra a do maior; seus corpos clamando furiosamente um pelo outro. Assim que suas mãos serviram de suporte para que conseguisse encarar Gerard abaixo de si nos olhos, notou que seu coração batia acelerado e o quão importante era aquela situação. E por mais que se sentisse receoso em fazer algo errado, lá estavam os olhos verdes passando-lhe confiança e transbordando amor. Havia algo mais certo no mundo do que o sentimento que partilhavam agora?

Mais uma vez seus lábios se encontraram e suas línguas enroscaram-se em uma ritmada dança que tirou-lhes completamente o fôlego. Frank sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçar assim que Gerard deslizou as mãos por toda a extensão de suas costas enquanto ondulava o quadril para causar uma deliciosa fricção entre seus membros desnudos; seus gemidos sendo abafados contra a boca um do outro. Assim que o desejo elevou-se a um grau perigoso, Frank findou o beijo e novamente abriu os olhos para encarar a uma pequena distância os olhos verdes que pareciam um mar em ressaca pela mistura de sentimentos intensos. Ali continuava a [i]certeza[/i] e permissão para que continuassem, então o menor deu um pequeno sorriso ao deslizar uma das mãos até seu membro para guiá-lo contra a entrada de Gerard; assistindo-o respirar profundamente algumas vezes.

Frank arfou assim que seu quadril empurrou-se para frente, fazendo com que seu membro penetrasse Gerard lentamente; seus braços tremulando de leve pelo prazer. Seus olhos permaneceram bem abertos, fitando Gerard atentamente, e o pequeno assistiu a expressão do mais velho contorcer-se em dor; mesmo que seus olhos verdes continuassem a brilhar de forma intensa. Assim que sentia-se completamente dentro do outro, gemeu de forma choramingada, sentindo-se no paraíso com aquela sensação maravilhosa. Respirou profundamente algumas vezes e ao notar que a expressão do outro ainda não havia se modificado entreabriu os lábios para questionar-lhe se não queria que parasse; sendo prontamente interrompido.

\- Não pare. – Gerard sussurrou roucamente como se lesse seus pensamentos; a ligação de seus olhares se tornando mais forte assim que ele entreabriu ainda mais as pernas para posicioná-las firmemente ao redor do quadril do menor para mantê-lo firme assim que ele começasse a se movimentar. – Simplesmente não pare.

O menor fez um gesto silencioso em concordância e mordeu o lábio inferior conforme iniciou seus movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril, apertando com força os lençóis contra os dedos para conter a vontade de gemer alto pelas sensações entorpecentes que tomavam conta de seu corpo. Após algumas investidas, Gerard suavizou a expressão e entreabriu os lábios ao arfar algumas vezes; suas unhas fazendo longos vergões avermelhados contra a pele das costas do pequeno conforme seus dedos subiam e desciam ao puxá-lo mais para perto. Em determinado momento, Frank inclinou a cabeça para frente e, ainda sem quebrar o contato visual, pressionou suas testas juntas; seu coração martelando com força contra o peito pela expressão, agora, de deleite que Gerard exibia.

\- Mais rápido. – Ele disse ao arfar sensualmente conforme arranhava com ainda mais força as costas do menor. – Vamos, Iero, mais rápido.

Frank prontamente obedeceu ao pedido do outro e aumentou a rapidez dos movimentos de vai e vem que seu quadril executava, se perdendo em seus próprios gemidos assim que um forte calor acometeu todo seu corpo pela entorpecente sensação de suas peles se friccionando juntas a cada movimento. Os gemidos altos dos dois garotos preencheram o quarto, em conjunto com suas expressões de prazer, e o menor girou os olhos em órbita assim que, em um movimento ainda mais forte, fez com que Gerard gritasse seu nome em deleite; suas unhas arranhando-o com tanta força que havia perdido parte da sensibilidade nas costas. O menor choramingou, sentindo-se extremamente próximo ao orgasmo, e voltou a fixar o olhar contra o de Gerard; seus olhos parecendo ainda mais brilhantes. Notou o quanto ele parecia confortável por estar tão entregue e nada no mundo poderia deixá-lo mais feliz por ter sido merecedor de possuí-lo por completo.

Após alguns segundos o corpo de Frank desabou contra o de Gerard; os dois chegando juntos ao pleno prazer conforme seus gemidos altos misturavam-se ecoando pelo quarto. Suas respirações estavam fortemente descompassadas e expressões idênticas de satisfação enfeitavam seus rostos lívidos e suados; seus olhos momentaneamente fechados para aproveitar a deliciosa vertigem que acometia seus corpos exaustos. O menor ergueu o rosto apenas para selar os lábios longamente contra os de Gerard e, com um baixo choramingo, retirou-se lentamente de dentro dele; um suspiro escapando de seus lábios. E por mais que seus corpos estivessem extremamente aquecidos o mais velho mantinha o pequeno fortemente aconchegado contra seus braços, não demonstrando sinais de querer soltá-lo tão cedo; arrancando um sorriso do mesmo pelo gesto.

\- Eu te amo. – Frank sussurrou roucamente ao erguer o olhar para o outro sem perder o sorriso; sua respiração ainda ruidosa. – Acho que vou explodir se não repetir isso pelo menos umas dez vezes. – Seus narizes se roçaram suavemente e ele mergulhou naquele mar esverdeado agora tão conhecido. – Eu te amo. E eu te amo.

Gerard abriu um sorriso e levou uma das mãos até o rosto do menor, ainda sem afrouxar o aperto que os mantinha próximos, para afastar uma mexa que ocultava seus olhos cor de avelã. Seu coração batia tão acelerado contra o peito que ficava difícil ouvir os próprios pensamentos, então disse a única verdade incontestável para seu ser.

\- Eu te amo, pequeno. – Beijou-lhe suavemente a ponta do nariz e em seguida as bochechas antes de repetir com um enorme sorriso esticando seus lábios finos. – Eu te amo.

Naquela noite de Natal, aqueles dois garotos entregaram-se ao mundo dos sonhos um nos braços do outro; emanando o mais puro amor. Seus corações batiam tranqüilos e ritmados com suas respirações e nem mesmo o frio parecia atingi-los, pois seus corpos esquentavam um ao outro os tornando intocáveis.

Mas, infelizmente, intocáveis apenas por aquela noite.


	42. Disenchanted

Pela janela de vidro do quarto, que estava parcialmente oculto pela escuridão da noite, podiam-se ver inúmeros flocos esbranquiçados caindo suavemente do céu em uma coloração negra; causando um magnífico contraste. A rua silenciosa estava coberta por um delicado manto branco e os postes de luz iluminavam os carros encobertos e atingiam a cama onde dois garotos ressonavam tranqüilamente; seus corpos nus pressionados um contra o outro embaixo do cobertor para mantê-los aquecidos. Era incrível que, mesmo com toda aquela geada, os dois sequer sentiam frio. O calor que suas peles emanavam uma contra a outra e a forma com que se abraçavam anulava toda aquela paisagem gélida que insistia em castigar os moradores naquela época do ano.

Um dos garotos se moveu de forma lenta assim que seus olhos esverdeados se abriram preguiçosamente. Havia tido um sonho particularmente agitado e um de seus braços formigava pelo peso de seu corpo estar o pressionando contra o colchão. Um baixo grunhido sonolento escapou de seus lábios avermelhados e de forma cuidadosa ele trocou a posição em que estava deitado para que seu abdômen ficasse para baixo; o braço de Gerard escorregando molemente por suas costas enquanto o mesmo dormia. Uma de suas bochechas estava apoiada confortavelmente contra o colchão e seus olhos visualizaram uma das cenas mais belas que já tinha visto em toda sua vida.

Gerard estava com os incríveis olhos verdes fechados e seus lábios finos entreabertos; algumas mechas de seus fios negros caindo sobre a testa pálida, e em uma de suas bochechas, causando um lindo contraste. Sua expressão estava tranqüila e algumas vezes sua testa se franzia suavemente conforme ele sonhava; seu tórax subindo e descendo tranqüilamente por sua respiração ritmada. Frank nunca o tinha visto tão calmo como agora. Sempre quando o outro estava acordado, por mais que sorrisse e fosse extremamente doce, havia um traço de seriedade em seu rosto; como se ele estivesse preocupado com algo. E após conhecê-lo melhor, o pequeno tinha descoberto que essa preocupação se devia ao fato de que Gerard enxergava muito além do que a maior parte das pessoas. Era como se aquele garoto conseguisse ver os pequenos detalhes que sempre lhe passavam despercebidos e, por mais que achasse aquela virtude incrível, entendia como aquilo afetava seu doce artista. Como lidar com tantas emoções desconhecidas em conjunto com os próprios sentimentos?

Talvez fosse por este motivo pelo qual o admirava. Por mais que notasse a sombra em seus olhos verdes pela perda significativa que havia sofrido e a forma aguçada com que as situações lhe atingiam, Gerard continuava a ser uma pessoa incrivelmente forte e extremamente doce. Às vezes Frank se perguntava mentalmente o que o outro teria visto de tão especial em si. Não tinha algum talento especial, nem uma mentalidade tão ampla e se considerava leigo em perceber os pequenos detalhes que tanto faziam a diferença. Mas não se atrevia a questionar o outro sobre isso, não queria que ele pensasse melhor sobre o relacionamento que tinham e desistisse de si. Se fosse culpa da sorte, então era tremendamente grato que ela tenha colocado um garoto tão especial quanto Gerard em sua vida.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios avermelhados e Frank estendeu uma das mãos com cuidado para colocar atrás da orelha as teimosas mechas negras que insistiam em ocultar metade do rosto de Gerard. Observou-o longamente com carinho e aproximou seus rostos para selar seus lábios longamente em um toque sutil para não acordá-lo. Assim que voltou a se afastar um pequeno sorriso enfeitava seu rosto bonito e o pequeno sentiu-se aquecido por ter quem amava tão perto de si. Se pudesse ficaria daquele jeito eternamente, apenas sentindo o coração tranqüilo de Gerard batendo extremamente próximo do seu.

Mas infelizmente aquela não era a realidade.

Seu rosto virou-se para o outro lado e seus olhos procuraram, em meio à escuridão, o rádio relógio que Gerard tinha no criado mudo um pouco mais a frente. Pelos resquícios de sono o pequeno estreitou os olhos para conseguir visualizar melhor os números avermelhados que estavam embaçados e uma careta contorceu sua expressão: 4:59 AM. Por mais que ainda fosse demorar a amanhecer, Frank sabia que deveria ir para o seu próprio quarto. Não sabia ao certo quando Donna e Donald voltariam, mas era mais seguro não estar ali no quarto de Gerard quando isto acontecesse. Como se explicariam afinal?

A contragosto o pequeno levantou-se com cuidado da cama para não acordar Gerard e prontamente sentiu frio quando o calor do corpo do outro parou de esquentar o seu. Com uma expressão resignada ele abaixou-se rapidamente para recuperar as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e vestiu-as uma a uma; seu olhar preso na figura tranqüila do outro dormindo. Quando estava pronto voltou a se aproximar da cama, curvando-se para selar carinhosamente os lábios contra a testa de Gerard; cobrindo-o melhor até a altura dos ombros. Seus dedos, inconscientemente, bagunçaram os fios negros em uma carícia amorosa e Frank suspirou resignado mais uma vez, sabendo que deveria sair imediatamente dali antes que ficasse tentado em ficar acordado apenas para observá-lo dormir.

Pé ante pé Frank caminhou até a porta e a abriu lentamente, ignorando os pedidos alucinados de seu coração para que olhasse mais uma vez para Gerard dormindo. Assim que a fechou a mesma atrás de si e caminhou pelo corredor silencioso e imerso na penumbra, sentiu-se vazio sem a quentura do corpo do outro contra o seu, mas sabia que aquela era a atitude certa a se fazer. Assim que adentrou no quarto que dividia com Michael e ascendeu as luzes, seus olhos protestando pela claridade excessiva repentina, o pequeno notou um embrulho vermelho sobre a cama e, intrigado, aproximou-se dele; segurando-o entre os dedos. Preso com um singelo pedaço de durex havia uma carta e Frank leu na caligrafia garranchada de Gerard:

Aprendi com você que o maior presente que temos é a vida. Mas não a vida em seu sentido literal, mas o que ela nos proporciona. E todas as risadas, lágrimas, conquistas e desilusões servem para nos tornarmos mais fortes. Eu sempre achei que em meio a tudo isso não acharia um propósito maior para que eu continuasse a respirar, mas foi aí que você apareceu. Me ensinou a caminhar novamente com minhas próprias pernas e superar toda a dor que eu tinha em meu coração causada pela perda. E agora é a sua hora, pequeno. Está na hora de você superar e caminhar por suas próprias pernas para desvendar essa incrível aventura que é a vida.

Com amor, G.

Frank rasgou ansiosamente o embrulho, suas mãos tocando a superfície áspera de camurça da bela capa dura de um álbum de fotos nomeado “Memories”, e assim que o abriu sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido resumido a pequenos frangalhos com a primeira foto que seus olhos esverdeados fixaram.

Naquela foto ele deveria ter no máximo uns cinco anos e Linda, sua tão adorável mãe, o segurava no colo com os braços rodeando fortemente sua cintura para mantê-lo firme. Os dois exibiam enormes sorrisos para a câmera e as bochechas de Frank estavam com delicados traços vermelhos, provenientes de alguma tinta guache, e em meio a seus fios castanho escuros havia um cocar de índio. O pequeno lembrava-se nitidamente daquele dia porque sua mãe tinha feito questão de filmar cada segundo de sua apresentação na escolinha onde estudava.

Com um soluço sufocado, Frank levou uma das mãos trêmulas até a foto para acariciar a imagem da mãe com a ponta dos dedos. Seu coração parecia massacrado contra o peito e lágrimas sofridas rolavam por suas bochechas até se perderem sobre sua camiseta vermelha. Sabia que tinha se tornado mais forte depois desses quase três meses que haviam se passado, mas evitava pensar demais nas lembranças que tinha, pois não se sentia pronto o suficiente para lidar com a saudade que elas lhe despertavam. E agora, ali encarando a dor que havia ignorado deliberadamente, Frank entendia o porquê de Gerard ter lhe dado aquele álbum. Não seria completo se não superasse a morte dos pais. Estava na hora de deixar que a tristeza tomasse conta de si para que pudesse finalmente superar a perda e lembrança dos pais se tornasse algo doloroso, mas saudável.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos esverdeados por alguns segundos; uma lágrima solitária rolando por seu rosto. Se Gerard havia lhe dado aquele álbum era porque o julgava pronto para superar a dor, mas ao mesmo tempo em que lhe empurrava diretamente para enfrentar seus medos deixava explicito que estaria sempre ao seu lado; pronto para segurá-lo se não tivesse forças o suficiente para andar com as próprias pernas. E por mais que se sentisse amedrontado de trazer à tona toda a saudade que tinha, sentia-se estranhamente confortável por saber que Gerard confiava em si e tinha convicção de que era capaz de superar aquela situação. Era maravilhoso como da mesma forma com que tinha o ajudado a superar a perda da avó, ele estava fazendo o mesmo por si. Tudo o que precisava fazer era gravar cada página daquele álbum dentro de seu coração e expulsar toda a dor, juntamente com as lembranças ruins do acidente, para dar lugar à todas as memórias boas. Tinha certeza que não só se sentiria melhor, como seus pais finalmente poderiam descansar em paz.

Frank voltou a abrir os olhos e virou a página, dando uma risada chorosa assim que visualizou a imagem do pai com o boné azul preferido; o logo branco do New Jersey Giants, time de beisebol o qual ele torcia, estampado. Ele segurava um taco e o apoiava no chão, suas costas curvadas para que pudesse ficar na mesma altura do filho; que deveria ter, no máximo, dez anos. O pai sorria radiante, mas o pequeno parecia desconfortável em seu uniforme do time de beisebol da escola. Seus olhos esverdeados eram idênticos e Frank sentiu mais lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto ao se lembrar do pai inconformado pelo seu desinteresse por esportes. Se soubesse que passariam pouco tempo juntos, teria se esforçado muito mais para agüentar os malditos jogos de futebol americano que seu pai assistia pela TV aos Domingos. Era uma pena que não poderia voltar no tempo para consertar algumas coisas.

Na próxima página, havia a foto de si com doze anos. Seu sorriso era tão grande que a linha de seus lábios rosados chegavam quase na altura de suas orelhas e em seus braços havia um pequeno filhote de golden; com uma expressão levemente amedrontada para a câmera. Um pouco mais atrás havia Linda sorrindo para a cena e no canto direito havia o dedo de seu pai, que sempre tivera dificuldades em tirar fotos. Lembrava-se daquele dia, os três divertindo-se no parque quando de repente encontraram Cindy encolhida atrás de uma lixeira; provavelmente abandonada. O pequeno tinha se aproximado da filhote dourada para acariciá-la e assim que olhou para os pais, notou que os dois deliberavam entre olhares o que deveriam fazer. Cindy e Frank esperavam que os dois prontamente dissessem não, mas para a surpresa dos dois Linda sorriu e abaixou-se até ficar de joelhos no chão para acariciar as pequenas orelhas da golden com simpatia. Era nítida a voz do pai em sua mente, como se o ouvisse repetir ao seu lado as palavras que havia dito naquele dia: Não é por acaso que essas situações acontecem. Ela parece precisar de um lar e você de uma companhia, então o certo a se fazer é torná-la, obviamente, em mais uma Iero!

Frank mal sabia, naquele dia, que Cindy seria sua única companhia após alguns anos daquela cena e um soluço mais alto escapou de seus lábios; novamente a dilacerante dor em seu coração fazendo-o sentir-se desamparado sem os pais ali para abraçá-lo. Era terrível o pensamento de que os dois não existiam mais e que aquelas fotos eram as únicas representações de como os dois eram e dos momentos bons que tinham passado juntos. Por um momento o pequeno colocou o álbum sobre a cama e subiu os pés para cima do colchão para que pudesse abraçar os joelhos; seu rosto oculto em seus braços cruzados sobre os mesmos. Permitiu que todas as lágrimas acumuladas manchassem seu rosto e molhassem levemente sua camiseta.

A dor que sentia chegava a ser física, mas ele compreendia de que o fato de os dois não estarem ali fisicamente não significava que não estavam presentes ao seu lado. Às vezes conseguia sentir a presença dos pais próximos de si o protegendo e o que o machucava era saber que não havia se despedido apropriadamente e não tinha aproveitado ao máximo o momento que tinham compartilhado.

Mas estava na hora de crescer. E entender que se os dois tinham partido, era para lhe servir como um aprendizado. Havia mudado de cidade, conhecido pessoas maravilhosas e encontrado o amor que tanto buscava em seu coração. Por mais que sentisse saudade da vida que tinha em Chicago e da rotina familiar, tinha a sensação de que era muito mais completo em Jersey com todos os amigos que tinha feito e o apoio incondicional de Gerard. Eles haviam partido, mas lhe dado inúmeros anjos para cuidar de si.

Frank fungou longamente e voltou a erguer o rosto; não se preocupando em limpar as lágrimas. Voltou a segurar o álbum com mais firmeza entre os dedos e virou inúmeras páginas vendo em cada uma, lembranças que faziam seu coração se encher de alegria; como se os dois estivessem ali compartilhando aquele momento consigo. Em determinado momento as fotos cessaram e deram lugar a dois desenhos assinados por Gerard. Os olhos esverdeados se arregalaram em surpresa, visualizando a si mesmo sentado no jardim do colégio com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Era incrível como se sentia bonito quando se via desenhado pelo outro nas maravilhosas linhas escuras do lápis contra o papel. E no outro desenho via si mesmo dormindo tranqüilamente com os lábios entreabertos; suas costas expostas pelo lençol ter escorregado até a base de sua coluna. Um sorriso esticou seus lábios avermelhados e causou um lindo contraste com as lágrimas que começavam a secar em seu rosto; aquele era o melhor presente que poderia ter ganhado de Natal.

Quando Frank achou que o álbum havia acabado, a página seguinte continha mais um bilhete de Gerard e o pequeno mordeu o lábio inferior em antecipação.

Você deve estar se perguntando onde eu encontrei essas fotos, não é mesmo? Eu tive que subornar meu pai por elas, mas não me importo, pois vale à pena fazer tudo o que estiver em meu alcance para arrancar alguns sorrisos, e lágrimas, suas.  
Todas essas páginas estão preenchidas com memórias que fizeram parte da sua vida e que com certeza vão te acompanhar pelo restante dela. Sei o quanto é difícil perceber o quão longínquas elas parecem estar, mas é assim que nós aprendemos a caminhar. E é engraçado que não percebemos, quando aprendemos a andar, que é apenas no sentido figurado, pois pelo caminho caímos diversas vezes e precisamos de ajuda para nos levantar não só uma, mas diversas vezes. Acho que você já deve ter percebido isso, doce, mas não custa nada repetir: eu estou aqui. Estou aqui para ajudá-lo a andar e segura-lo em meu colo, se preciso. Não deve ser à toa sua baixa estatura, não é mesmo?  
Enfim. A partir daqui você construirá a sua história. Com novas lembranças, mais sorrisos e muitas lágrimas. Espero que quando o seu caminho chegar ao fim você olhe para este álbum e pense que tudo valeu à pena.

Feliz Natal, G.

Frank permaneceu por alguns segundos sorrindo para o bilhete e virou a página apenas para constatar a próxima em branco, assim como as que se seguiam. Sentia-se ansioso para preencher cada uma delas e, ao fechar o álbum, abraçou-o com força contra o peito; permitindo que seu corpo caísse deitado contra a cama. Seus olhos se fecharam e com um fraco sorriso povoando seus lábios, o pequeno adormeceu; alheio a realidade a seu redor.

Um dos anjos que observava a cena atentamente deu um suspiro. Talvez fosse melhor que o garoto não percebesse a nuvem negra se aproximando, ele já tinha tristezas demais acumuladas em seu coração puro.

x-x

Gerard fechou o armário de alumínio com um pequeno baque. Havia acabado de guardar alguns livros que não usaria nas próximas aulas e sentia-se muito mais aliviado, pois a mochila que usava pendurada em um dos ombros largos estava muito mais leve. Sua expressão de cansaço fazia sua testa pálida ficar levemente franzida e seus olhos verdes estavam praticamente cerrados enquanto algumas mechas negras caiam de forma desconexa contra seu rosto. Ao suspirar de forma profunda o garoto apoiou momentaneamente a testa contra a superfície gelada do armário e fechou os olhos; tinha se esquecido como era desgastante à volta as aulas logo após o recesso natalino. Por mais que seus pedidos desesperados para que a neve continuasse a manter as ruas impossibilitadas para o tráfego, o tempo havia melhorado consideravelmente e os dias de descanso infelizmente tinham chegado ao fim.

Ao desencostar-se do metal Gerard estralou o pescoço ao movimentá-lo circularmente e resolveu que deveria se apressar para não se atrasar para a próxima aula. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor apinhado de alunos conversando e rindo o garoto chegou à conclusão de que parte de seu cansaço não tinha nada a ver com as aulas, mas sim com o fato de que estava desgastado com a realidade em que vivia. E passar o feriado ao lado de Frank só tinha o feito perceber o quão mal fazia para si ter uma espécie de vida dupla; onde trocava juras de amor escondidas com Frank e era exibido por Eliza pelos corredores como se fossem um casal perfeito. Por mais que soubesse a dor de cabeça que iria enfrentar quando fosse terminar com a garota, não iria mais sustentar a falsa imagem de namorado dedicado que realmente nunca fora.

E mesmo que Eliza fosse mimada e arrogante não achava certo enganá-la daquela forma apenas para manter as aparências de bom filho para a mãe. Mesmo que não fosse contar o real motivo para término do relacionamento dos dois estaria finalmente se livrando de um peso enorme que carregava nas costas, o que era ótimo.

\- O que é que foi, Quinn? – Gerard ouviu a voz grossa de Ville risonha atrás de si e virou o rosto para observar os dois amigos que vinham caminhando em sua direção pelo corredor. – O gato comeu a sua língua?

\- Por que é que você não cala a sua maldita boca, Valo? – Quinn retrucou com azedume, mas suas bochechas estavam extremamente avermelhadas. Assim que o loiro notou o amigo mais a frente os observando forjou uma expressão indiferente ao outro garoto que ria a seu lado. – Ah, olá, Gerard, como é que você está?

\- Estou ótimo, Quinn, obrigado. – Gerard respondeu ao arquear as sobrancelhas para o comportamento dos amigos. Observou como Ville parecia extremamente bem humorado, o que era algo deveras raro assim como ter uma nevasca no verão, e Quinn prestes a explodir de tão vermelho pelo outro garoto não parar de sorrir nem por um minuto para ele em provocação. – Mas e você? Andou ficando muito exposto ao sol? – Ironizou pela vermelhidão em suas bochechas.

Ville pareceu achar a piada extremamente engraçada e gargalhou gostosamente ao levar uma das mãos até o estômago enquanto suas costas se curvavam levemente para trás, mas Quinn fez uma expressão ainda mais carrancuda, dessa vez direcionada para Gerard, e segurou com mais força os livros que carregava nos braços; forçando-os contra o peito de forma defensiva. Seus olhos esverdeados faiscaram em direção aos amigos e ele empinou o queixo de forma altiva, como se quisesse manter os resquícios de sua frágil dignidade.

\- Para a sua informação, Way, a neve também queima a pele de pessoas sensíveis. – Disse entre dentes, mas não convenceu o amigo moreno que lhe arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma debochada. – E ao contrário de vocês dois, que são completos imbecis, eu estou indo para a aula. Não quero me atrasar.

Ville, mantendo seu irritante sorriso nos lábios, e Gerard, com uma expressão divertida, observaram Quinn caminhar altivamente entre os alunos que andavam apressados em direção as suas próximas aulas. Por um momento os dois permaneceram em silêncio, mas Gerard logo o quebrou para questionar o amigo o que diabos havia acontecido para o loiro estar tão irritado.

\- Certo. Agora que o Quinn já foi e vai ficar resmungando o dia todo, eu quero saber o que é que aconteceu. – Disse fitando Ville com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas; seus braços se cruzando contra o peito.

\- Você se lembra de que eu e ele fomos embora juntos no Natal? – O outro prontamente respondeu; seu sorriso aumentando ainda mais com a menção do assunto. Havia uma mistura de sadismo e divertimento em seus olhos acinzentados. – O Quinn ficou alto com aquelas três taças de vinho que nós tomamos e aprontou o caminho todo.

\- Aprontou? – Gerard repetiu com a sobrancelha franzida.

\- Sim. Ele deve ter caído umas cinco vezes contra a neve durante o caminho. – Ville também cruzou os braços e sua voz ressoante estava com um toque risonho. – Eu resolvi ajudá-lo e segurei-o pela cintura. Foi o bastante para ele tentar me agarrar pelo restante da noite.

\- O que? – Os olhos verdes do outro de arregalaram e a risada do outro fez com que ele saísse de seu choque momentâneo. – O Quinn tentou te agarrar na rua?

\- Exatamente. Não é de hoje que eu sei que o Quinn tem sérios transtornos quando bebe, mas não achei que isso fosse se manifestar em relação a mim. – O mais alto balançou os ombros parecendo relaxado e deu um leve soquinho divertido em um dos braços de Gerard por achar hilária sua expressão estupefata. – É que na festa em que ele agarrou fervorosamente um garoto em um sofá você também estava alto demais e, coincidentemente, também agarrando alguém.

Gerard corou de leve com a menção da primeira vez em que ele e Frank haviam se beijado, mas ignorou a expressão divertida do amigo em sua direção; balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- É por isso que ele está todo irritado assim?

\- Sim. Eu o levei para a minha casa, porque eu fiquei com medo de largá-lo na rua e ele acabar agarrando um carro pensando que era algum garoto o seduzindo. – Ao ouvir as gargalhadas do amigo, Ville continuou. – Quando lhe dei café e um banho gelado, ele recobrou sua consciência normal e lembrou de tudo o que tinha feito. Desde então está ranzinza e corando com tudo o que eu falo.

Gerard notou quanto o amigo parecia feliz com o que havia acontecido e mordeu a parte interna da boca, observando os olhos acinzentados de Ville brilhando mais do que o normal. Sabia que o outro agiria dessa forma divertida pelo ocorrido, mas havia algo diferente em sua expressão; seu sorriso chegava a ser quase esperançoso.

\- Ville, você gosta do Quinn? – Perguntou sem rodeios. O sorriso do amigo pareceu diminuir um pouco, mas ele não quebrou o contato visual. – Desculpe lhe perguntar assim, mas é que eu venho notado vocês se olhando de uma forma diferente ultimamente.

\- Tudo bem você perguntar, Ger. – Ville respondeu tranqüilamente. – Na verdade eu queria conversa isso com você há muito tempo, mas eu mesmo não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Eu acho que—

\- Amor! – Gerard revirou os olhos assim que Eliza interrompeu a conversa ao abraçá-lo fortemente por trás; suas bochechas aveludadas de boneca pressionadas contra o blazer azul marinho do namorado. – Finalmente te achei! Preciso lhe dar os seus presentes e matar a saudades desse tempo em que—

\- Eliza. – O mais alto se virou, se desvencilhando do abraço da garota e olhou-a nos olhos seriamente. - Eu realmente precisava conversar com você.

\- Conversar o que, amor? – A loira piscou os olhos azuis lentamente, uma expressão estranha tomando conta de sua face pálida extremamente maquiada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Gerard, eu vou indo. Encontro você depois. – Ville apressou-se a se pronunciar, não querendo presenciar o escândalo que provavelmente viria a seguir. – Vou avisar ao professor que você está resolvendo algumas coisas.

\- Obrigado, Ville. – Respondeu o outro, trocando um rápido olhar com o amigo antes que este saísse com pressa em direção a classe em que teriam a próxima aula. O garoto respirou fundo e fechou momentaneamente os olhos para permanecer tranqüilo e voltou a olhar a namorada que esperava um tanto quanto impaciente que ele respondesse o que ela havia lhe perguntado. Não sabia qual era a melhor forma de terminar um relacionamento, mas tinha consciência de que mesmo se fosse o mais cavalheiro possível Eliza não iria minimizar a dor de cabeça que lhe causaria. – Você me perguntou se alguma coisa aconteceu, Eliza. E para ser sincero, sim, aconteceu. Mas não é de agora que eu venho pensando sobre isso, devo admitir que fui covarde todo esse tempo e não fui sincero com você como deveria ter sido.

\- Do que diabos você está falando? – Disse a garota loira rispidamente e suas feições delicadas contorceram-se em fúria; parecia saber do que se tratava, mas simplesmente não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

\- Estou falando sobre nós dois. – Gerard suspirou resignado e levou uma das mãos até o rosto cansado, afastando algumas mechas que atrapalhavam a visão de um de seus olhos; parecia visivelmente desanimado com a reação da garota. – Nós namoramos há quase quatro anos, Eliza, e eu não consigo me lembrar neste tempo todo quando é que eu fui feliz de verdade.

\- Feliz? – Ela repetiu alto e seus olhos azuis faiscaram em direção ao garoto mais alto. – Eu me dediquei a você, sempre fiz o possível para mimá-lo e todas as vezes que eu ouvia pessoas falando sobre como eu merecia garotos muito melhores sempre te defendi, você sabe muito bem disso. - Eliza respirou profundamente e levou uma das mãos para cobrir o rosto; tentando acalmar si mesma. – O que mais você queria que eu tivesse feito, Gerard?

Por algum tempo o garoto permaneceu em silêncio. Não cogitava, nem por um segundo, a possibilidade de contar a Eliza o motivo de os dois nunca terem sido felizes juntos. E não poderia culpá-la do término daquele relacionamento, porque a garota realmente havia se esforçado para que tudo desse certo, e nem se culpar, pois como iria adivinhar que iria se apaixonar por um garoto? Portanto nenhum dos dois teria que arcar com a responsabilidade daquele fim, mesmo que Gerard sentisse um pouco de remorso por ter a enganado por tanto tempo.

O garoto se aproximou e segurou às mãos se Eliza entre as suas, fazendo com que a garota o olhasse nos olhos. Por mais que soubesse que se ela sonhasse com a verdade iria destruir sua vida, não conseguia simplesmente tratá-la de forma indiferente. Porque, afinal de contas, ela era um ser humano e havia divido consigo quatro anos de sua vida. Era completamente contra seus princípios tratar alguém com desrespeito, mesmo que esta pessoa não o merecesse.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que a culpa é sua por eu não ter sido feliz, Liz. – Ele sussurrou ao notar o quanto os olhos azuis da menina demonstravam emoções difusas que oscilavam entre raiva e desespero. – Nossas personalidades são completamente diferentes e não cabe a mim julgar se as coisas que você fez durante esses quatro anos são ou não certas. Nós dois fizemos o possível para que isto durasse, mas infelizmente não deu certo.

\- Não deu certo? – A voz de Eliza parecia contida, mas sua expressão demonstrava que ela estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. – Como assim não deu certo, Gerard? Eu estava esperando receber o meu anel nas próximas semanas! Sua família e a minha são quase uma só e você vem me dizer, agora, de que nosso namoro não deu certo por você nunca foi feliz?

Gerard respirou fundo e soltou as mãos da garota, cruzando os braços contra o peito. As faces pálidas da garota estavam assumindo uma coloração avermelhada, causada pela irritação, e por mais que ela estivesse expressando sua fúria assim que suas mãos se fecharam em punhos ao lado do corpo, seus olhos azuis delatavam que em poucos segundos algumas lágrimas iriam escorrer por seu rosto. E o garoto preferia um milhão de vezes que ela gritasse do que começasse a chorar, pois ficaria realmente perdido sobre como lidar com a situação. O mais plausível seria pôr definitivamente um ponto final naquela conversa, já que não havia como explicar seus motivos a fundo.

\- Eu nunca prometi que lhe daria um anel, Eliza. E definitivamente não quero me casar tão cedo. – Disse com a voz arrastada, cansado de ter que escolher bem as palavras para poder se expressar. – Eu sinto muito que as coisas não tenham sido de acordo com as suas expectativas, mas eu não vou continuar com este namoro contra a minha vontade. Se você precisar de mim, sabe que eu nunca vou lhe negar ajuda. Agora eu preciso ir, nós falamos depois.

Assim que notou que não adiantaria mais falar com a garota e que se ficasse ali os dois acabariam discutindo, Gerard suspirou de forma resignada e começou a caminhar em direção ao banheiro masculino que não era muito longe de onde estava. Mas mal havia dado dois passos e a voz alterada da garota atingiu seus ouvidos como facas afiadas.

\- Você tem alguém não é? – Ela gritou com raiva e Gerard quase parou de caminhar, mas achou que esta atitude aumentaria as suspeitas da outra. – Você quis me enrolar com essa historinha patética de que não foi feliz, mas a verdade é que você arrumou outra pessoa. Você me traiu.Sim, Gerard pensou em dizer. Mas o que havia dito sobre nunca ter sido feliz com a garota também era uma verdade incontestável. Lentamente, o garoto parou de andar, mas não voltou, apenas virou o rosto para que pudesse fitar com o canto dos olhos Eliza parada no meio do corredor com a face lívida. Como se odiaria por mentir, mas era a única forma de escapar da desconfiança da garota.

\- Não, Eliza. – Disse firmemente, evitando encarar os olhos azuis que escorriam lágrimas furiosas. – Não é nada disso. Você entendeu tudo errado. E não vai adiantar nada você ficar gritando no meio do corredor, as coisas não vão se acertar assim.

Gerard voltou a caminhar, seu coração aos saltos contra o peito, e rapidamente adentrou no banheiro masculino; espalmando as duas mãos contra a pia para tentar se acalmar. Seu rosto pendeu para baixo, seus olhos ocultos pelos fios negros, e ele não percebeu que dois olhos esverdeados observaram-no surpreso pelo reflexo do espelho assim que uma das cabines se abriu. Antes que o outro garoto pudesse dizer algo, uma garota loira adentrou furiosa no recinto e agarrou fortemente o braço de Gerard, puxando-o para que este se virasse de frente para ela; a porta da cabine voltando a se fechar com pressa para que ninguém percebesse a presença do outro.

\- Não me faça de idiota, Gerard. Eu sei muito bem quem é. – A voz de Eliza estava carregada de veneno e seus olhos azuis faiscaram com tanta intensidade que Gerard sentiu seu estômago revirar. – É aquele bicha do Frank Iero, não é mesmo?

Bicha. Essa palavra foi o equivalente a Eliza lhe desferir um tapa no rosto e Gerard sentiu uma fisgada forte no peito; seu sangue borbulhando com força em suas veias. Por um momento ele sentiu vontade de gritar com a garota e lhe jogar na cara como Frank lhe fizera feliz sem esforço algum, o que Eliza nunca tivera a capacidade de fazer, mas focou com vontade todo seu auto controle em sua paciência. Trocou um olhar furioso com a garota antes de espalmar as mãos em seus braços para afastá-la para longe de si; sua respiração levemente irregular pela raiva contida.

\- Eu não sei do que diabos você está falando, Eliza. – Disse com o coração se partindo em cacos. Era terrível ter que mentir sobre Frank, mas se quisesse ficar com o garoto teria que ser daquela forma. Se Eliza descobrisse e contasse para Donna, não sabia o que a mãe seria capaz de fazer com seu pequeno anjo. – Você enlouqueceu?! Eu e Frank Iero?

Sua voz soava estranha em seus próprios ouvidos, mas Gerard sustentava o olhar perfurante que Eliza lhe dava. Não permitiria que a garota destruísse o amor puro que dividia com Frank, então seria forte o suficiente para não cair em suas armadilhas.

\- E você acha que eu não tenho notado os olhares dele para você? – Ela cuspiu as palavras, parecendo enojada com a situação enquanto falava. – A forma com que vocês conversam, riem um para o outro... É nítido para quem quiser ver. Mas eu achei que você estava só se divertindo com a cara dele, humilhando a escória a qual ele pertence, mas você se tornou um deles, não é mesmo? – Agora, Eliza gritava, seus fios loiros caindo desarrumados contra o rosto vermelho. – Você me largou para ficar com um viado!

\- Ele não significa nada para mim! – Gerard gritou em plenos pulmões, fazendo com a garota se assustasse com sua reação. Os olhos verdes faiscavam com intensidade em sua direção e ele avançou sobre Eliza, erguendo a mão como se quisesse desferir-lhe um tapa no rosto. – Você cale a sua boca, Eliza. Já chega, eu não sou obrigado a ficar ouvindo as suas asneiras. O nosso namoro acabou e isso não tem nada a ver com as suas historinhas mirabolantes, agora me deixa em paz!

Lentamente Gerard abaixou a mão e os dois trocaram um longo olhar fuzilante antes que Eliza quebrasse o contato visual para sair correndo do banheiro. O garoto grunhiu com raiva e virou-se de frente para o espelho, controlando a intensa vontade de quebrá-lo aos socos tamanha raiva que sentia da situação. Ter que ouvir tudo o que Eliza havia dito sem poder defender Frank, deixava-o tão angustiado que se sentia doente por dentro.

Ao ouvir uma das cabines se destrancando, Gerard ergueu o rosto para o espelho e esperou que a pessoa aparecesse para descontar sua raiva no maldito bisbilhoteiro que havia ouvido toda a conversa. Mas assim que a imagem de Frank fez sentido a seus olhos, seus lábios se entreabriam levemente e seu coração falhou uma batida. O outro o encarava com uma explícita expressão de decepção e suas bochechas pareciam molhadas; como se ele tivesse chorado. Por um momento os dois garotos apenas se encararam e foi o menor que quebrou o contato ao se dirigir para a saída do banheiro.

\- Frank! – Disse Gerard alto assim que o garoto se afastava e moveu-se rapidamente atrás do mesmo; seu coração parecia resumido a frangalhos. Será que o outro não entendia a gravidade da situação e que os dois não poderiam simplesmente assumir para todos que estavam juntos? E se Donna expulsasse o pequeno de casa, para onde ele iria? – Frank, por favor, espere!

O pequeno parou de andar por alguns segundos, mas não se virou; fazendo com que Gerard também parasse de correr para observar o que o outro faria a seguir.

\- Eu não quero falar com você. Eu não quero ao menos olhar para você, Gerard. – Sua voz ressoante foi o equivalente a facas afiadas e Gerard chegou a sentir fisicamente a dor que aquelas palavras lhe causavam. – Então não se aproxime de mim.

Frank voltou a caminhar rapidamente pelo corredor, agora vazio, e Gerard não se atreveu a novamente correr atrás dele; observando sua figura de baixa estatura se movendo para longe. Era como se tivesse acabado de morrer e não tivesse mais controle das ações de seu corpo. Como era humanamente possível sentir uma dor como aquela?

Por que é que seu anjo estava o deixando?

x-x

Após virar em um corredor, Frank encostou as costas contra a parede; seu coração martelando quase dolorosamente contra o peito. Sua mente era uma desordem de pensamentos e suas mãos presas contra a parede, agüentando o peso de seu corpo, tremulavam visivelmente. Quase havia cedido ao impulso de voltar para gritar enfurecido com Gerard, mas as palavras de Eliza ainda ecoavam em sua mente e tinha medo do que faria se encarasse aqueles olhos verdes mentirosos naquele momento. Sentindo uma fisgada no peito, o pequeno grunhiu de forma audível e levou as mãos até os fios castanhos para agarrá-los com força, puxando-os em frustração conforme fechava os olhos em uma expressão divida entre fúria e tristeza. Era como se cada vez que repetisse a cena mentalmente recebe-se um tapa em sua face pelas palavras proferidas por Gerard.

“Ele não significa nada para mim!”

Ao notar os olhos esverdeados novamente se enchendo de lágrimas, Frank mordeu com força o lábio inferior na esperança de que a dor física superasse a dor psicológica que assombrava o seu coração; sem obter muito sucesso. Quando notou que era inútil qualquer tentativa de esquecer a tristeza que o acometia e que havia apenas ganhado um corte no lábio inferior, o menor balançou a cabeça negativamente; inconformado. Voltou a correr pelo corredor e tudo o que desejava fortemente em seu interior era que correndo pudesse se distanciar daquela cena que tanto se repetia em sua mente.

E assim que ultrapassou a porta dupla aberta que dava acesso aos jardins e a quadra, aproximou-se dos banquinhos vazios para sentar-se em um deles; subindo os pés para apoiá-los contra o concreto, seus braços apoiando-se contra os joelhos para que sua face ficasse escondida. Finalmente permitiu que todas as lágrimas que havia prendido escorressem por seus olhos e soluços escapassem por seus lábios entreabertos; o pequeno corpo curvado sacudindo-se levemente.

Quando viu Gerard entrar abalado no banheiro achou que algo grave havia acontecido e pelo que tinha entendido o garoto havia terminado com Eliza e ela, como sempre, estava dando mais um de seus ataques histéricos. Até aí não havia nenhum problema, mas por que continuar a escondê-lo? Será que não era digno o suficiente para que Gerard assumisse para todos que estavam juntos e felizes? Não passava de um mero segredinho sujo que o outro apenas acalentava quando estavam sozinhos? Mas e todas as juras de amor e cumplicidade nos olhares em que partilhavam? Seria possível que tudo aquilo não passasse de encenação?

Como tudo isso podia estar acontecendo?

Havia tantos questionamentos em sua mente que o pequeno não notou, com a face escondida, que mais ao longe um dos alunos que praticava educação física havia notado sua presença e estava o observando há algum tempo. Na verdade, nada que estava acontecendo a seu redor, no momento, lhe importava. Era difícil lembrar-se de todos os momentos maravilhosos que havia passado com Gerard e cogitar a possibilidade de que poderiam ser mentira. E várias vezes a possibilidade de confrontar o outro com todas essas perguntas que o assombravam passou por sua mente, mas estava decidido que não iria mais cair na história sobre manter em segredo o relacionamento que tinham por precaução. Não queria ser escondido por medo. Não queria ser amado pela metade. E não agüentava mais aquela maldita situação.

\- Frankie?

O pequeno não se moveu ao ouvir o chamado e continuou na mesma posição, apertando com mais força os próprios joelhos. Assim que sentiu braços fortes envolvendo seu corpo para abraçá-lo, fungou, permitindo o toque mesmo que não o correspondesse. Após alguns minutos os braços se distanciaram levemente e uma mão deslizou de forma suave por seus fios castanhos delicadamente em um carinho lento. E em silêncio os dois garotos permaneceram por algum tempo até o carinho finalmente acalmar os soluços que ainda escapavam dos lábios avermelhados de Frank. Lentamente o pequeno ergueu o rosto avermelhado para demonstrar o quanto seus olhos esverdeados estavam tristes e com uma das mãos o mesmo limpou as lágrimas que ainda manchavam seu rosto bonito.

\- Por que é que você sempre me acha quando eu estou em uma situação ruim? – Perguntou com a voz mais rouca que o normal, ocasionada pelo choro.

\- Porque eu sou seu anjo da guarda. – Nathan respondeu com um sorriso e aproximou uma das mãos do rosto do outro para limpar suavemente com o polegar uma lágrima teimosa que insistiu em escorrer dos olhos esverdeados que o encaravam. – E porque eu sempre acho que você precisa de alguém nesses momentos. Na verdade, você sabe que eu estaria com você o tempo todo se você permitisse.

Frank encarou o garoto loiro longamente e fez um curto gesto em concordância com a cabeça. Nathan sempre tinha lhe dito que Gerard estava o iludindo, mas nunca havia acreditado nele, pois sempre se deixava levar com as palavras doces que ouvia o outro lhe dizer. Mas agora via que o loiro estava certo e que ele havia sido idiota o suficiente para não perceber.

\- Eu sei que você não quer conversar sobre o assunto, mas eu acho que você deveria finalmente dar um basta nisso. – Nathan voltou a se pronunciar ao olhar seriamente para o menor. – Você está sempre se machucando e eu não acho que você deva ficar se iludindo por alguém que não te quer.

Alguém que não te quer. Essas palavras ecoaram na mente do pequeno como facas afiadas. Aquela afirmação poderia não ser verdade, mas mexeu seriamente com o emocional de Frank. Se Gerard realmente o quisesse não estaria o escondendo, certo? Mas por que o garoto era sempre tão atencioso e dócil quando estavam juntos? Por que tamanha contradição?

\- Ele terminou com a Eliza. – Frank sussurrou ao desviar o olhar para as próprias mãos que haviam parado sobre as coxas; não notando os olhos azuis de Nathan assumindo um brilho estranho com aquela afirmação. De alguma forma tentava convencer a si mesmo de que estava errado em relação a Gerard, mas Nathan e a conversa que havia ouvido no banheiro faziam todas as suas teorias de que o outro o amava fossem por terra. – Mas não quer me assumir. Eu me sinto como se não fosse digno de ser visto com ele pelas pessoas.

\- Não diga tamanha asneira, Frank! – Exclamou Nathan parecendo ultrajado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Levou uma das mãos até o braço de Frank para apertá-lo de leve, fazendo-o olhá-lo. – Se tem alguém que deveria ter vergonha, esse alguém é ele. Esconder você? O que diabos esse garoto tem na cabeça?!

Frank balançou os ombros, indicando que não sabia responder aquela pergunta e mais uma vez sentiu lágrimas inundarem seus olhos, fazendo com que ele levasse as mãos até o rosto para ocultá-lo. Por que sempre quando as coisas pareciam estar dando certo algo ruim acontecia? Finalmente tinha achado que estava sendo amado por alguém, mas na verdade continuava a ser apenas mais um idiota iludido.

Frank arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao sentir o toque, mas em seguida os fechou; mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto de seus olhos. O garoto loiro segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e a língua do mesmo partiu seus lábios para que o beijo se aprofundasse. Uma forte fisgada em seu peito lhe deu uma amarga sensação de que aquilo não estava certo, mas Frank não parou. Pelo menos Nathan tinha coragem o suficiente para beijá-lo em frente a todos e sempre estava demonstrando o quanto gostava de si; se queria esquecer Gerard aquela era a melhor forma.

Assim que os dois se separaram, Nathan sorriu e o pequeno retribuiu o sorriso fracamente. O garoto loiro deslizou uma das mãos até as suas e as entrelaçou juntas, apertando-a com firmeza assim que Frank desviou o olhar para onde Gerard estava.

Lá estavam os incríveis olhos verdes o encarando, mas pareciam como pedras de gelo, sem vida; o conhecido brilho que eles emanavam havia sumido e dado lugar a um sentimento deveras corrosivo: a decepção. Aquele olhar durou segundos, mas para os dois foi como se durasse uma vida inteira.

E quando Gerard partiu sem olhar para trás, Frank teve a certeza de que aquilo significava um fim.

 Um fim definitivo.


	43. Incomplete

Gerard deu longas passadas conforme caminhava na direção oposta em que os alunos seguiam pelo corredor; sua mente não passava de uma bagunça furiosa de idéias e seu tórax subia e descia descompassado. Alguns curiosos viraram o rosto conforme ele, de forma agressiva, abria caminho entre as pessoas, mas ninguém se atreveu a segui-lo para obter mais informações sobre o porquê de o garoto parecer tão transtornado. Quinn até cogitou a possibilidade de correr atrás do amigo assim que o mesmo saiu em disparada para dentro do colégio, mas Ville segurou-lhe pelo braço e balançou a cabeça negativamente; como se lhe advertisse de que não adiantaria segui-lo naquele momento. E o de olhos azuis estava certo, nenhuma palavra amigável ou algum tipo de consolo consertaria o coração despedaçado de Gerard.

Ao virar em um corredor, finalmente vazio, o garoto apressou-se ainda mais até o próprio armário; localizado na última fileira da esquerda. Quando estava o suficientemente próximo, largou a mochila no chão com agressividade e segurou com força as laterais de metal com as duas mãos, desferindo um forte chute contra a porta do armário; o que ocasionou um alto ruído metálico que se espalhou pelo corredor silencioso.

Seus olhos verdes encheram-se com mais lágrimas, agora provenientes da dor que sentia no pé, e um grunhido escapou de seus lábios finos crispados; uma expressão que mesclava raiva e desespero contorcendo o rosto pálido. Por mais que sentisse os dedos latejando de dor, nada superava o agoniante aperto que resumia seu coração em pedaços. E por mais que sua mente trabalhasse de forma desesperada, criando hipóteses malucas de que a cena que havia acabado de ver não passava de mera imaginação ou de algum pesadelo que estava tendo, nada fazia a dor dilacerante que sentia no peito cessasse; era como um pedaço de si tivesse sido arrancado.

Com um soluço abafado pelo dentes trincados Gerard virou-se de costas e encostou-se contra a superfície fria do metal de seu armário levemente amassado para permitir-se escorregar de forma lenta até o chão. Uma de suas mãos esfregou rudemente o rosto para afastar as lágrimas que caiam teimosamente de seus olhos e o garoto fungou, chocando a nuca várias vezes contra o metal; recusando-se a acreditar que a cena que havia visto era real. Deveria estar acontecendo algum engano, não era possível que tudo aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo. Como Frank podia estar nos braços de outro depois de tudo o que haviam passado juntos? E as juras de amor? Os sorrisos? Tudo aquilo não havia significado absolutamente nada para o menor permitir ser beijado tão facilmente por outra pessoa?

E o que diabos ele queria afinal de contas? Havia se entregado inteiramente à Frank! Não só de corpo, mas de alma. Cada palavra que havia dito tinha saído diretamente de seu coração e nenhuma outra pessoa causava aquele sentimento de entrega além dele. Aliás, nunca havia permitido que alguém se aproximasse tanto e quando pela primeira vez em sua vida tudo parecia tão certo... Gerard levou as mãos até os fios negros e os puxou com força, sentindo como se fosse atingido no rosto várias vezes conforme a cena do beijo se repetia em sua mente.

E na bagunça que se encontrava em sua mente havia apenas uma pergunta sem resposta: Por quê? Por que Frank havia feito aquilo? Simplesmente não era o suficiente para o outro o fato de que quase tinha enlouquecido no processo de sua própria aceitação por se sentir atraído por alguém do mesmo sexo e que estava disposto a enfrentar, futuramente, não só a família preconceituosa, mas o mundo que não aprovaria o relacionamento que tinham?

\- Senhor Way? – Uma voz ressoante e conhecida fez com que Gerard erguesse os olhos para encontrar o professor de Artes o olhando de forma preocupada; suas sobrancelhas franzidas ao notar o estado que o garoto se encontrava no chão. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com o senhor?

\- Nada pelo qual eu não esteja acostumado. – O outro respondeu amargamente; um sorriso de escárnio esticando seus lábios finos. O garoto limpou com raiva as lágrimas que ainda escorriam por suas bochechas e lentamente se levantou do chão, curvando-se ao segurar a alça da mochila para pendurá-la em um dos ombros. – Posso ajudá-lo de alguma forma, professor?

Patrick encarou o aluno seriamente e deu um suspiro profundo ao preferir não questioná-lo. Ergueu uma das mãos para tocar o ombro livre de Gerard de forma paternal e segurou-o com firmeza para guiá-lo consigo enquanto começava a caminhar em direção a sala de Artes que ficava a alguns passos de distância de onde estavam.

\- Não sei se é o momento certo para discutirmos sobre isso, Gerard. – O professor disse de forma preocupada, parando em frente a porta fechada para encarar o aluno de frente. – Mas eu preciso que você me dê uma resposta sobre a proposta que lhe fizeram no dia da exposição.

Gerard piscou os olhos lentamente e a dor fez com que se sentisse amortecido com o que se passava ao seu redor; sua expressão apática fazendo com que Patrick se sentisse cada vez mais preocupado. Por um momento o garoto forçou-se a pensar em outra coisa que não a imagem de Frank beijando outro garoto e nitidamente a lembrança do dia da exposição veio em sua mente. Nesta ocasião fora convidado para trabalhar como aprendiz em uma galeria de arte em New York e ficara extremamente tentado em aceitar a proposta, por um sonho antigo finalmente poder se tornar realidade, mas tinha levado em consideração como seria difícil manter-se próximo de Frank se mudasse para outra cidade. Havia pedido um tempo para se decidir e antes estava certo de que negaria, mas agora a resposta estava clara como água em frente a seus olhos.

Queria distância daquele que não tinha tido dó de estraçalhar seu coração em um milhão de pedaços doloridos.

\- Eu aceito. – Respondeu depois de longos minutos de silêncio. Seus olhos verdes fixaram os do professor e, mesmo que seu coração tivesse se tornado ainda mais apertado por aquela decisão tão drástica, repetiu. – Eu aceito o convite.

\- Você tem certeza? – Questionou Patrick ao balançar a cabeça negativamente, sabia que o estado emocional de Gerard estava o influenciando naquela decisão. – É algo muito sério mudar de cidade, você tem que pensar bem se—

\- Eu tenho certeza. – Interrompeu Gerard friamente ao segurar com mais força a alça da mochila que fazia peso contra um de seus ombros. – Este é o meu sonho desde que eu me lembro de existir e será uma ótima oportunidade para minha carreira. Além de ser na mesma cidade que minha faculdade, será ótimo deixar Jersey para trás.

O garoto quase cuspiu as palavras e Patrick deu um suspiro resignado ao dar um aceno de concordância com a cabeça; sabia que se tentasse questionar o outro mais uma vez lhe causaria uma explosão de raiva. O que será que havia acontecido para abalar tanto Gerard? O fitou por mais algum tempo como se quisesse lhe dizer algo, mas apenas lhe deu palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas antes de abrir a porta e sumir dentro de sua pequena sala; deixando o aluno sozinho novamente no corredor. Agora que Gerard já havia lhe dado a resposta, agilizaria os procedimentos para a mudança do garoto com Smith.

E ali, novamente solitário, Gerard permitiu que as lágrimas manchassem mais uma vez suas bochechas pálidas. Não agüentaria ver Frank nos braços de outra pessoa então queria estar o mais rápido possível longe dali. Esperava que aquele ditado que diz o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente fosse real. Por mais que soubesse que dificilmente os cacos do que um dia fora seu coração fossem algum dia remendados.

O garoto voltou a caminhar pelo corredor vazio em direção a saída e fechou os olhos momentaneamente conforme sentia o quanto seu peito parecia oco por dentro; como se lhe tivessem arrancado o coração. Ao reabrir os opacos olhos verdes Gerard colocou as mãos nos bolsos frontais de sua calça jeans e evitou olhar para o grupo de alunos que ainda restavam por ali; seus fios negros sendo açoitados pela brisa fria que atingiu seu rosto conforme ele descia a escadaria lentamente. Na verdade, nem se estivesse realmente interessado em observar a paisagem que o rodeava conseguiria discernir as imagens que passavam como borrões em frente a seus olhos, pois sua mente estava vagando longe dali; perdida entre lembranças do Natal, que parecia ter acontecido há anos atrás, e todos os momentos felizes que pareciam tão irreais.

Seus lábios finos, um tanto ressecados pelo frio, se entreabriram e o garoto observou à fumaça que sua respiração quente causava em contato com o ar gelado; as maçãs de seu rosto e a ponta de seu nariz arrebitado adquirindo um tom avermelhado. A rua estava completamente pintada de branco e as casas, que ficavam em frente ao colégio, liberavam uma leve fumaça acinzentada pelas chaminés enquanto seus moradores provavelmente deveriam estar se esquentando e fugindo do frio. O pensamento fez com que Gerard desejasse intensamente um longo banho quente e dormir um pouco, pois ainda havia uma leve pontada de esperança em seu peito de que toda aquela situação não passasse apenas de um maldito pesadelo.

Ao caminhar pela calçada observando os pés afundando contra a neve, Gerard sentiu a visão embaçar por insistentes lágrimas se formarem conforme a imagem de Frank colocando carinhosamente um cachecol em Cindy para protegê-la do frio inundou sua mente. No Natal, logo que havia descido as escadas para procurar o menor, havia o achado no quintal conversando alegremente com Cindy e abraçando-a para esquentá-la. Aquela imagem havia o deixado encantado por belos vinte minutos e só não ficou por mais tempo ali, observando como conseguia ser Frank extremamente adorável e como seus olhos amendoados brilhavam em meio a toda aquela neve, pois havia sido descoberto pela Golden que viera em sua direção para cumprimentá-lo alegremente. E era exatamente aquela doçura que o machucava. Via tanta sinceridade naqueles olhos esverdeados que simplesmente não conseguia entender o porquê de Frank puni-lo daquela forma. Seu amor não era o suficiente?

Os sorrisos; os beijos; os abraços intermináveis e a sensação de pele com pele eram como uma tortura dilacerante para seu coração. Como esquecer aqueles olhos doces olhando em sua direção em uma distância de meros centímetros ou os arrepios que as aquelas mãos transmitiam por sua pele? Gerard levou as mãos até os olhos e limpou as lágrimas com raiva, ignorando alguns passantes que o observaram por cima dos ombros por notar o estado tristonho em que estava. Mas agora seria tudo diferente, faltava pouco para que mudasse para New York e lá realizaria o sonho de se tornar um verdadeiro artista. E lá, além de iniciar uma nova vida, também esqueceria o anjo que para sempre teria seu coração em pedaços nas mãos.

Gerard respirou profundamente para engolir o choro que fazia um bolo se formar em sua garganta e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos ao parar de andar, observando a entrada de sua própria casa; os banquinhos da varanda vazios trazendo ainda mais lembranças para sua mente traiçoeira. Um grunhido exasperado escapou de seus lábios um tanto trêmulos e ele trincou os dentes, utilizando todo o autocontrole que possuía para parar de se martirizar mentalmente. Não podia simplesmente chegar naquele estado dentro de casa, pois Frank poderia estar lá e definitivamente não queria demonstrar o quão abalado estava. Se o outro queria dessa forma, não iria ficar se arrastando como um verme por ele mesmo que o amasse; tinha seu orgulho afinal de contas.

Ao voltar a caminhar, deixando suas pegadas marcadas contra a neve pelo caminho de pedra encoberto do jardim, Gerard desejou que a Avó estivesse o esperando na sala para cumprimentá-lo com seu caloroso sorriso. Mas assim que girou a chave, abriu a porta e encontrou o sofá vazio novamente sua garganta apertou-se e seus olhos esverdeados embaçaram. Por alguns segundos ficou parado, solitário, e segurando a maçaneta tristemente encarando o cômodo que lhe parecia extremamente vazio; como se ali faltasse algo. Gerard respirou profundamente para engolir o choro que fazia um bolo se formar em sua garganta e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos ao parar de andar, observando a entrada de sua própria casa; os banquinhos da varanda vazios trazendo ainda mais lembranças para sua mente traiçoeira. Um grunhido exasperado escapou de seus lábios um tanto trêmulos e ele trincou os dentes, utilizando todo o autocontrole que possuía para parar de se martirizar mentalmente. Não podia simplesmente chegar naquele estado dentro de casa, pois Frank poderia estar lá e definitivamente não queria demonstrar o quão abalado estava. Se o outro queria dessa forma, não iria ficar se arrastando como um verme por ele mesmo que o amasse; tinha seu orgulho afinal de contas.

Ao voltar a caminhar, deixando suas pegadas marcadas contra a neve pelo caminho de pedra encoberto do jardim, Gerard desejou que a Avó estivesse o esperando na sala para cumprimentá-lo com seu caloroso sorriso. Mas assim que girou a chave, abriu a porta e encontrou o sofá vazio novamente sua garganta apertou-se e seus olhos esverdeados embaçaram. Por alguns segundos ficou parado, solitário, e segurando a maçaneta tristemente encarando o cômodo que lhe parecia extremamente vazio; como se ali faltasse algo.

\- Finalmente você chegou, Gerard Arthur! – Uma voz conhecida fez com que seu rosto se virasse lentamente para o topo das escadarias e Donna desceu os últimos degraus com pressa; seu rosto estava um tanto avermelhado e seus fios loiros armados agitaram-se conforme ela se aproximava. – Onde é que você se meteu depois do colégio?

O rosto de Gerard se contorceu em surpresa pela mãe estar ali naquele horário, mas assim que iria responder algo lhe chamou a atenção novamente no topo da escadaria. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram em choque e acompanharam a figura de uma garota, que parecia chorar copiosamente, descendo as escadas com o rosto parcialmente coberto pelas mãos. Não era possível, aquele dia realmente estava sendo um pesadelo.

Eliza estava ali. E Donna estava o encarando como se pudesse matá-lo a qualquer momento.

Por um momento o garoto pensou na possibilidade de simplesmente virar as costas para a mãe e a ex namorada, mas Donna pareceu perceber o que o filho pensava e caminhou apressada até a porta da sala aberta, fechando-a com um estrondo. Houve um momento de tensão onde os únicos ruídos que puderam ser ouvidos naquele recinto foram os de Eliza limpando as lágrimas enquanto soluçava, os batimentos furiosos do coração de Gerard e a respiração ruidosa de Donna.

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo com você, Gerard? – Disse Donna colocando as mãos na cintura de forma ameaçadora; olhava para o filho como se pensasse seriamente que ele estava ficando louco. – Eu estava no salão atendendo algumas clientes, meu celular começa a tocar e quando atendo Eliza só falta se desfazer perante aos meus olhos de tanto chorar! Quando questionei o que havia acontecido ela disse que você tinha terminado com ela.

Ao ouvir o que Donna havia dito, Eliza voltou a cair no choro com mais afinco. Seu rosto de boneca estava avermelhado e havia algumas manchas escuras ao redor de seus olhos claros, pois a maquiagem havia borrado devido às lágrimas.

A mulher mais velha se aproximou da garota e abraçou-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a se sentar confortavelmente no sofá enquanto lhe oferecia mais um lenço; que Eliza prontamente aceitou. Gerard deu um suspiro resignado e relaxou os ombros, desanimado com a cena e pelo sermão que iria ouvir; uma de suas mãos esfregando os olhos demonstrando o quão cansado estava. E por mais que soubesse que metade daquele choro era porque Eliza estava se sentindo rejeitada, não podia deixar de simpatizar com o estado lamentável que ela se encontrava; estava da mesma forma, afinal de contas, só que não pelo mesmo motivo.

\- E você não vai dizer nada? – Donna esbravejou ao olhar para Gerard ainda mais irritada. – Olhe o estado dessa garota! Vocês namoram há três anos e você simplesmente não tem nada para dizer à ela?

Gerard deu um suspiro resignado e se desfez da mochila que estava começando a fazer suas costas doerem pelo peso; colocou-a no chão e não se importou com o olhar reprovador que a mãe lhe dava. Deu alguns passos em direção as duas e agachou-se, apoiando as duas mãos sobre as coxas da garota que chorava com o rosto oculto pelas mãos. Por mais que ela tivesse lhe dito coisas pelas quais ainda sentia raiva, não achava justo deixá-la chorando daquela forma. Principalmente por ter percebido que não era apenas uma ceninha, mas sim que Eliza estava realmente chateada com o ocorrido.

\- Liz, por favor, olhe para mim. – Sussurrou tentando parecer o mais agradável possível. A garota ainda soluçava e pacientemente Gerard subiu as mãos até as dela, retirando-as de seu rosto para poder visualizar os olhos azuis tristes que o miraram enquanto lágrimas manchavam seu rosto de rímel. – Pare de chorar, por favor.

\- Parar de chorar? – Ela guinchou enquanto virava o rosto; evitando encarar os olhos do ex namorado. Estava surpresa com a própria reação com o término do namoro e não queria que Gerard soubesse que estava realmente sofrendo por ele. – Você termina comigo e quer que eu fique feliz por isso?!

Gerard balançou a cabeça negativamente e iria dizer que só estava tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor quando o barulho da fechadura sendo destrancada lhe chamou a atenção. O garoto virou o rosto em direção à porta e seu coração falhou algumas batidas assim que a figura de baixa estatura de Frank apareceu em seu campo de visão; seu rosto estava inclinado para baixo e a franja longa ocultava um de seus incríveis olhos esverdeados. Gerard se sentiu doente ao vê-lo de novo, como se naquele momento tivessem lhe injetado nas veias algum veneno que fazia com que seu corpo todo fosse morrendo aos poucos.

Seu coração iniciou uma furiosa batalha em seu peito, quase agredindo o tórax tamanha força com que bombeava sangue para o resto do corpo, e a tristeza misturada com o letal sentimento de traição se apossou do maior. E assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, Gerard sentiu a necessidade de machucar o outro da mesma forma que ele havia feito e sem pensar voltou a olhar para Eliza; ignorando as lágrimas que insistiam em formar em seus olhos.

\- Eu estava errado. – Disse com a voz levemente embargada e ignorou a mãe abrindo um sorriso satisfeito ao ouvir suas palavras; o queria era que Frank ouvisse claramente o que iria dizer. Respirou fundo para a mentira parecer convincente e tentou controlar a tremedeira que havia acometido as mãos que seguravam as da garota; que parecia surpresa. – Estava extremamente errado quando lhe disse que queria terminar com você porque não era feliz. Cometi um erro em deixar você. Desperdicei momentos e vi que fiz tudo errado nesses últimos tempos. Quem melhor para ficar comigo do que você?

Frank estancou no mesmo lugar e sentiu o coração despedaçar com aquelas palavras; as mãos se fechando em punhos ao lado do corpo. Já lhe bastava ver Gerard ajoelhado e de mãos dadas com Eliza, não precisava atestar que era realmente verdade de que o que havia tido com o outro não passava de um mero engano.

Assim que o pequeno decidiu sair da sala, a voz de Gerard pareceu ficar mais alta e Frank virou o rosto apenas para observar a cena atentamente; segurando com todo o autocontrole que tinha as lágrimas que queriam escorrer por seu rosto.

\- Eu te amo, Eliza. – A voz de Gerard tremia e ele parecia fazer um enorme esforço para que a voz saísse firme. – E eu sei que é com você que eu devo ficar.

Quando a garota loira pressionou os lábios contra os do outro e Donna lhe deu um enorme sorriso satisfeito, Frank pensou que desabaria ali mesmo. Mas com forças que não sabia de onde havia tirado subiu correndo as escadas e adentrou no quarto que dividia com Michael rapidamente; batendo a porta atrás de si. Permitiu que o corpo escorregasse até o chão contra a superfície de madeira e soluçou alto, apertando os fios de cabelo contra as mãos de forma desesperada.

Era oficial, ele e Gerard nunca mais ficariam juntos de novo.

**x-x**

Para a maioria dos adolescentes, Janeiro havia sido um mês entediante e mais maçante do que o normal. Era tremendamente difícil ter alguma motivação para ir ao Colégio em meio a tanta neve e os professores pareciam querer ocupá-los com uma carga ainda mais puxada de deveres de casa, pois faltavam poucos meses para o fim do ano letivo e os exames finais. Alguns desejavam que aquele maldito mês terminasse de uma vez por todas e outros haviam se resignado em apenas resmungar conforme enfrentavam o frio congelante que tornava a ponta de seus narizes e suas bochechas vermelhas. Mas dois garotos se destacavam dessa massa de desânimo. Um deles, o menor, desejava que o tempo voltasse para Dezembro onde havia sido tão feliz. Já o outro almejava com tanta intensidade que o maldito ano letivo terminasse que mal tinha tempo para pensar em quanto Janeiro parecia passar devagar de propósito.

Um dos anjos que observava os dois, e percebia o quanto seus corações pareciam partidos, balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma resignada. Como podiam ser tão orgulhosos? Será que todas as provas que tiveram em suas vidas sobre como o destino explicitamente indicava que deveriam ficar juntos não eram o suficiente? Por que evitar algo que parecia tão certo? Com um pequeno gesto de frustração o anjo deixou que seu olhar recaísse contra o menor dos garotos, que parecia ressoar baixinho enquanto cochilava com o rosto entre os braços em uma entediante aula de matemática. Tentaria fazê-lo abrir os olhos, custe o que custar.

O pequeno grunhiu de leve assim que abruptamente seu sonho envolvendo números que tentavam seqüestrá-lo para forçá-lo a entender a matéria se dissipou, modificando-se para uma imagem conhecida que fazia seu coração disparar levemente. Na verdade, aquela cena já havia acontecido, mas dessa vez era como se a visse em terceira pessoa. Via a si mesmo sentado em um balanço e seus olhos pareciam mais vermelhos que o normal enquanto balançava-se para frente e para trás levemente conforme suas pernas se dobravam contra o chão de terra batida. Com um solavanco no estômago o pequeno viu Gerard sentado a seu lado e os olhos verdes pareciam imersos em uma profunda preocupação conforme o observava sentado no balanço. Após alguns segundos os dois iniciaram uma conversa e Frank viu a si mesmo ficando corado por algo que o outro havia dito. Visto de longe era tão explícito o quanto haviam se dado bem logo na primeira vez que tinham se visto, aliás, mais do que apenas se dado bem. Era como se uma áurea quente emanasse de seus corpos por finalmente terem encontrado um ao outro.

Novamente a cena mudou e agora Frank estava nos jardins do colégio, sentado em um dos bancos observando a si mesmo mais ao longe conversando alegremente com Alicia. Ao virar o rosto para o lado seu coração deu um salto e por um momento o pequeno pensou que Gerard iria vê-lo, mas assim que o outro continuava a tranquilamente mover o lápis de desenho contra o papel canson que segurava, Frank permitiu se aproximar um pouco mais para ver do que se tratava; seu coração acelerando de forma enlouquecida ao ver si mesmo ganhando vida contra o papel conforme Gerard o desenhava. A expressão do outro expressava concentração, mas seus olhos verdes brilhavam tanto que o menor sentiu-se aquecido por dentro; como se nada mais importasse além dos dois. Uma de suas mãos se estendeu para tocar Gerard a poucos centímetros de distância, mas assim que sua mão iria tocar sua bochecha pálida a imagem se dissipou completamente levando-o a outra lembrança.

Agora não mais presenciava as cenas em terceira pessoa, era si mesmo e estava envolvido por um apertado abraço; seus braços erguidos para abraçar o pescoço da pessoa a qual o apertava. Assim que seus olhos amendoados se ergueram e fitaram os verdes de Gerard tão próximos uma intensa vontade de chorar o acometeu. A paisagem era a varanda da casa dos Way e o breu da noite só tornava a expressão tranqüila de Gerard ainda mais bonita; uma leve brisa açoitando seus rosto e fios negros de cabelo. Seu rosto se moveu mais para perto e os lábios finos se posicionaram contra o ouvido do menor, sua voz saindo como um mero sussurro: Eu te amo. Com estas palavras, Frank não suportou mais segurar o choro e soluçou alto; suas mãos agarrando com firmeza a frente da camisa de Gerard como se não quisesse permitir que ele fosse embora.

\- Frankie? – Uma voz ao longe o chamou de forma preocupada e aos poucos a realidade fez com que o pequeno despertasse. – Frankie, você está bem?

O garoto ergueu o tronco, anteriormente curvado, e notou que a vontade de chorar ainda o acometia fortemente; como no sonho. Prendeu o soluço que ameaçava escapar de seus lábios e levou as mãos para ocultar o rosto, permitindo que as sofridas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto bonito. Alicia se aproximou ainda mais do amigo e levou uma das mãos suavemente até seus fios castanhos, acariciando-os de forma terna para tentar acalmá-lo.

\- Foi só um pesadelo, Frankie, já passou. – Ela sussurrou ao morder o lábio inferior, preocupada com o estado melancólico que o amigo se encontrava depois que ele e Gerard haviam parado de se falar. – Shii, fique calmo.

Frank limpou as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos e concordou com a amiga com um aceno leve de cabeça. Evitou olhá-la nos olhos e pigarreou para que pudesse falar sem soluçar; uma dor dilacerante quebrando seu coração em ainda mais pedaços.

\- Eu já volto, Ali. – Sua voz saiu com dificuldade e ele se levantou de sua carteira de forma um tanto quanto tremula. – Obrigado de qualquer forma.

O pequeno andou pelo corredor até a professora que lia algumas anotações em seu livro e pigarreou mais uma vez para obter sua atenção para si. Quando a mulher notou o estado do aluno, arregalou os olhos e o olhou de forma preocupada ao se levantar da cadeira.

\- Senhor Iero, o que houve? – Disse ao vê-lo soluçar baixinho enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e molhavam de leve seu blazer azul marinho. – Você está bem?

\- Professora, eu preciso ir no banheiro. Tudo bem se eu for? – Frank choramingou ao secar as lágrimas com pressa com os dedos trêmulos. Quando a mulher acenou positivamente com a cabeça parecendo ainda mais preocupada, ele lhe agradeceu com um mero aceno de cabeça; seus pés lhe levando diretamente até a porta da sala para atingir o corredor vazio.

Assim que estava o suficientemente longe da sala de aula, Frank permitiu-se correr apressado pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro; agora mais soluços escapando de seus lábios e lágrimas embaçando sua visão. O garoto não prestava atenção no caminho que fazia, mas sim com a dor que o fazia querer não mais viver. Estava tão preso em suas emoções conturbadas que ao virar o corredor de forma apressada atingiu algo com força e só não caiu no chão porque uma mão havia agarrado com força sua cintura, fazendo-o ficar de pé. Quando seus olhos ergueram-se para a figura alta da pessoa que o olhava de perto; seu coração falhou tantas batidas que seu pulmão protestou por ar.

Gerard estava ali.

Frank visualizou os olhos verdes do outro se arregalar em surpresa e as bochechas pálidas assumirem um leve tom avermelhado conforme a mão em sua cintura apertava-o com mais força. Por alguns segundos os dois permaneceram em silêncio em uma batalha mútua de olhares e seus corações batiam acelerados contra o peito fazendo que suas respirações se tornassem superficiais; todo nervosismo exposto em suas feições. Fazia quase um mês que não tinham qualquer tipo de contato, visual ou corporal, então aquele encontro repentino havia abalado ainda mais os sentimentos conturbados que os acometiam. E, naquele momento, Frank concluiu que estar tão longe de Gerard o machucava com tanta intensidade que aquela mera aproximação fazia-o sentir-se tonto.

O olhar de Gerard recaiu sobre a própria mão que segurava firmemente a cintura do outro e como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio, afastou-a prontamente enquanto dava alguns passos para trás. A mão se fechou em punho, como se ele tentasse afastar a quentura que a pele de Frank havia espalhado por seus dedos, e os olhos verdes se fecharam em frustração; o rosto pálido virando-se para o lado para evitar a figura frágil de Frank tão perto.

Ignorou a forma esbaforida que seu coração batia e engoliu em seco, amaldiçoando mentalmente todos os sentimentos que aquele pequeno garoto despertava dentro de si. Quando estavam distantes e ignorando um ao outro era fácil fingir que havia o esquecido e que estava bem. Mas agora, vendo-o apenas a alguns passos de distância e parecendo tão abalado, todos os malditos sentimentos voltavam a perturbá-lo. E era difícil controlar a vontade de tê-lo nos braços e simplesmente esquecer o mundo.

Em um gesto um tanto quanto irritado, Gerard balançou a cabeça negativamente para afastar todos os pensamentos que o conturbavam e voltou a caminhar, desviando do menor conforme dava passadas longas; ignorando a dor aguda que acometeu seu coração pelo gesto. Mas ao ouvir a voz de Frank, Gerard diminuiu os passos até parar; sentindo os olhos esverdeados do outro fixos em suas costas.

\- O que não deu certo? – Ele disse com a voz grossa um tanto embargada. E Gerard fechou os olhos, sentindo como se tivesse sido atingido por milhares de facas afiadas. – O que é que não deu certo?! – Repetiu com mais energia, parecendo tão frustrado que o outro se sentiu estremecer.

\- Talvez porque você tem dois olhos, mas não o dom de enxergar além das imagens que vê. – Gerard respondeu após longos minutos; a voz arrastada demonstrando o quanto ele estava cansado da situação.

E sem esperar resposta o maior voltou a caminhar enquanto mordia com força o lábio inferior para tentar conter o nó que acometia sua garganta; os olhos verdes marejados. Talvez, se por um minuto ele tivesse olhado para trás teria visto o quanto Frank estava imerso em melancolia e como seus olhos transbordavam arrependimento.

Mas nenhum dos dois, até ali, percebeu que aquele era apenas o início da tragédia que estava por vir.

x-x

Quando o sinal para o intervalo soou houve uma intensa movimentação pelos corredores. E assim que as portas das salas de aula se abriram uma multidão de garotos e garotas se espremeram contra o batente para finalmente alcançar seus gloriosos minutos de paz na primeira pausa da manhã. As Inspetoras pareciam acostumadas com a caótica movimentação, mas mesmo assim gritavam insistentemente para tentar parar alguns alunos desobedientes que, na pressa e envolvidos em seu clímax de satisfação, corriam apressados em direção a cantina. Havia se formado uma gigantesca fila de adolescentes ansiosos que conversavam alegremente sobre o que fariam após as aulas numa tentativa de esquecer por alguns minutos seus estômagos que roncavam por algum hambúrguer ou guloseima. E os que não estavam interessados no que a cantina lhes podia oferecer estavam apreciando os minutos livres rindo ou trocando confidências.

\- Eu daria tudo para estar no terceiro ano e finalmente sair deste inferno. – Resmungou Alicia assim que pela terceira vez seguida uma garota aos risinhos esbarrou em seu ombro e quase a fez derrubar a lata de Coca-Cola que segurava com tanta adoração. – As pessoas poderiam aprender a agir de forma civilizada uma vez na vida.

\- Não fique tão mal humorada, cherie. - Disse Brian com seu costumeiro sorriso estonteante que tinha resquícios de cinismo assim que ele envolveu os ombros da amiga com um dos braços enquanto o grupo caminhava calmamente em direção aos jardins. – É só você conversar com seu namorado sobre isso. Acho que ele apoiaria essa sua idéia de dar tudo...

Alicia virou o rosto rapidamente em direção a Brian e o empurrou com mais força que o necessário para que ele se afastasse; seus olhos azuis faiscando mesmo que suas bochechas pálidas tivessem assumido um tom particularmente avermelhado. Seus dedos envolveram a lata com mais força, fazendo com que a mesma amassasse levemente; o gesto arrancando uma gargalhada estridente de Robert.

\- Se eu fosse você, não incomodaria uma mulher em TPM, Brian. – O garoto de olhos claros disse de forma risonha conforme seus fios negros longos e ondulados agitavam-se com a brisa gelada quando o grupo finalmente atingiu os jardins que estavam cobertos de neve. – Você sabia que se ela conseguir provar que estava neste período ao te matar, ela não vai presa?

\- E não é como se precisasse de muito para deixar a Ali nervosa, não é mesmo? – Matt riu ao apertar com mais firmeza o cachecol avermelhado contra o pescoço para se proteger do frio que fazia suas bochechas se tornarem quase dormentes. – Ela é uma máquina de destruição.

A cena a seguir se desenvolveu rápido demais: Alicia se abaixou de forma ágil e com a mão em forma de concha recolheu um pouco de neve do chão para atirá-la em Matt para fazê-lo se calar. O garoto, que havia percebido a movimentação da amiga, se abaixou prontamente e a bolinha de neve seguiu seu curso até acertar a lateral do rosto de Frank; que parecia alheio ao assunto até a massa gelada atingi-lo com demasiada força. O menor arregalou os olhos e se desequilibrou um pouco pelo susto, virando o rosto para os amigos de forma surpresa; Matt estava com uma das mãos tampando a boca, Bert parecia achar hilária a expressão magoada que Frank exibia e Brian olhava de forma maldosa para Alicia que olhava para o menor de forma extremamente culpada.

\- Olha só o que você fez, Alicia! – Exclamou Brian, fingindo estar escandalizado com o comportamento da amiga apenas para fazê-la se sentir pior. – Frank já está triste e você ainda resolve praticar bullying com ele?!

\- Frankie, por favor, me desculpe. – Alicia se aproximou do pequeno e envolveu-o em um abraço apertado, quase o sufocando tamanha força que ela o prendia em seus braços. – Eu não quis acertar você, o Matt foi um idiota e—

\- Isso, justifique seus atos malignos culpando o Matt. – Bert parecia ter entrado na brincadeira e deu palmadinhas amigáveis no ombro do amigo de forma reconfortante. – Não liga para esta lunática, Frank, ela pode maltratar você, mas nos te amamos.

\- Ora, mas calem a boca! – A garota largou Frank da mesma forma abrupta que tinha o abraçado e virou-se para os três amigos que haviam caído na gargalhada. – Vocês três tiraram o dia para encher o meu saco, será que dá para vocês calarem a boca?

Enquanto Brian e Robert continuavam a rir, Matt resolveu se vingar da amiga e abaixou-se com agilidade para segurar um punhado de neve em sua mão enluvada. Mas ao contrário de Alicia, que errou o alvo o qual mirava, ele conseguiu acertar a amiga em cheio no peito fazendo-a dar alguns passos para se equilibrar; Frank apoiando-a pela cintura já que estava a alguns passos atrás da amiga.

\- Ah é? – Ela sibilou com os olhos azuis estreitos furiosamente em direção aos três garotos que pareciam achar aquela situação hilária. – Vocês declaram guerra! – Com rapidez a garota se virou para trás e olhou para Frank que observava a cena com um meio sorriso; seus cabelos negros longos agitando-se conforme o gesto. – Escolha de que lado está, Iero.

\- O que?! – O pequeno pareceu surpreso com a repentina intimação da amiga e piscou os olhos esverdeados várias vezes; seus lábios avermelhados se abrindo e fechando de forma confusa. – Eu... Eu acho que—

\- O Frank está do meu lado! – Alicia exclamou de forma enérgica e Frank percebeu que se contradissesse a amiga com certeza seria assassinado de forma dolorosa. – Vocês irão ser massacrados.

Após aquela frase iniciou-se uma violenta guerra de neve. Alguns alunos, divertidos, pararam para observar a cena que decorria no jardim, mas os cinco pareciam concentrados em sua disputa para atingir o ‘inimigo’ de forma feroz. Apesar de Alicia e Frank estarem em desvantagem pareciam acertar muito mais bolas de neve contra Brian, Robert e Matt. E quando o pequeno finalmente parecia ter esquecido o motivo para tamanha tristeza que o acometia, um fato fatídico aconteceu.

Mais uma vez Frank se abaixou, um sorriso delineando seus lábios avermelhados, e assim que ele lançou a bola de neve para acertar em cheio Brian, o amigo se abaixou e Frank observou a bolinha, quase em câmera lenta, seguir em direção a um grupo de alunos que se movia lentamente para o outro lado do jardim. Quando o pequeno notou quem estava entre eles seu sorriso pareceu diminuiu gradativamente e assim que a bolinha acertou em cheio a nuca de um garoto alto e de cabelos negros, seu coração pareceu congelar.

O garoto prontamente levou uma das mãos diretamente até a nuca atingida e virou o rosto com a expressão fechada para trás, ao encontrar o grupo que atirava bolinhas de neve em todas as direções revirou os olhos, mas assim que seus olhos verdes encontraram os esverdeados que o fitavam de longe parecendo petrificados sua expressão se tornou séria e ele parou de andar; fazendo seus dois amigos pararem a seu lado para tentar entender o que havia acontecido para a pausa abrupta.

O coração de Frank martelava com tanta força contra o peito que parecia que iria partir seu tórax em dois. Pensou em pedir desculpas por tê-lo atingido e até se aproximar para abraçá-lo como Alicia havia feito consigo, mas parecia que a neve havia o congelado parado no mesmo lugar; apenas retribuindo o olhar intenso que recebia. Quando a coragem finalmente resolveu timidamente surgir dentro de si e seu pé se movimentou para um passo, mãos envolveram sua cintura em um abraço possessivo; fazendo-o estancar no lugar. Quando o pequeno virou o rosto de lado para descobrir quem era e notou Nathan o olhando de forma estranha; pressionando seus lábios juntos com tanta urgência que Frank até assustou-se pelo contato repentino.

O pequeno lentamente virou o corpo com certa dificuldade pela posição desconfortável em que estava sendo conduzido; seu pescoço em um ângulo torto para trás ao que Nathan forçava a língua contra seus lábios para que pudesse ter acesso a sua boca. Quando estavam finalmente de frente Frank espalmou as mãos contra o tórax do outro para afastá-los, mas antes que concluísse seu leve movimento bruscamente os lábios de Nathan se separaram dos seus. E assim que abriu os olhos os mesmos se arregalaram em choque ao ver Gerard segurando o garoto loiro pela gola da camisa e seu punho fechado acertando a boca do outro com força.

\- Aposto dez pratas que o Nathan morre. – Robert disse alto de forma empolgada. – Dez não! Aposto cem pratas!

Frank ignorou o amigo e a multidão que dava alguns gritos satisfeitos assim que Gerard acertava mais um soco em Nathan; a atenção de todos os presentes no jardim se voltando para a cena. O pequeno empurrou de forma apressada alguns alunos para poder adentrar no círculo e aproximou-se de Gerard, espalmando as mãos com força em seus ombros para tentar puxá-lo para longe do garoto loiro; seu coração batendo acelerado contra o peito pelo nervosismo.

\- Gerard, pára com isso! – Gritou desesperado, tentando afastá-lo sem sucesso pelo outro conseguir se desvencilhar facilmente por ser maior. E na segunda vez que tentou afastá-lo foi empurrado com tanta força para trás que quase caiu em cima de uma das alunas que os rodeava; uma estranha sensação de raiva se apossando de seu peito. Avançou contra os dois, posicionando-se entre eles e seus olhos esverdeados faiscaram em direção aos verdes de Gerard que o perfuravam de forma tempestuosa. – Eu mandei você parar de bater nele. – Voltou a gritar, agora enfurecido.

\- Ah é, eu me esqueci que você gosta de se exibir em público. – Gerard respondeu de forma irônica conforme seu tórax subia e descia acelerado pela raiva que acometia seu corpo. O garoto não viu Quinn e Ville se aproximarem e se afastou assim que os amigos tentaram puxá-lo para longe. – Não! – Exclamou enfurecido ao continuar a olhar para Frank como se pudesse a qualquer momento também agredi-lo. – Eu tenho direito de falar tudo o que eu quero!

Quinn trocou um olhar exasperado com Valo, sabendo que se aquela discussão continuasse com certeza a confusão seria maior. Se aproximou mais uma vez do amigo e espalmou com firmeza a mão contra seu braço, tentando acalmá-lo inutilmente.

\- Gerard, é melhor a gente sair daqui—

\- Não, eu quero ouvir o que o Gerard tem para dizer. – Frank interrompeu Quinn, estreitando os olhos em direção ao maior com os dentes cerrados. Por algum motivo todo o ressentimento que sentia pelo outro havia o possuído e ele queria apenas um motivo para dizer o quanto tinha se sentido usado e iludido nos últimos dias. – Mas acho que já sei. Deve ser mais uma das suas historinhas mirabolantes sobre como você finge ser um artista sensível, mas não passa de um egoísta que gosta de brincar com as pessoas. – Completou entre dentes ao fechar os punhos ao lado do corpo.

Gerard se aproximou perigosamente do menor e seus narizes quase se roçaram pela curta distância que os separava; seus olhos verdes brilhavam de forma tão furiosa que Frank sentiu-se encolher alguns centímetros perante a intensidade do olhar.

\- Pelo menos eu não fico me agarrando com um qualquer por aí. – Sibilou de forma ácida, desviando o olhar para a figura de Nathan que estava com o lábio extremamente inchado enquanto os observava com uma profunda expressão de satisfação. – Cuidado, viu? Não se deixa enganar por essa carinha inocente, pois daqui a pouco você vai o encontrar em algum banheiro fodendo com um desconhecido só por diversão—

As últimas palavras de Gerard foram abafadas pelo som da mão de Frank espalmando-se em sua bochecha com força, fazendo-o virar o rosto para o lado ao sentir a face arder de forma dolorosa. Houve um silêncio mortal, os alunos que assistiam a cena parecendo petrificados, e lentamente o maior voltou a virar o rosto para encarar Frank; seus olhos verdes marejados. Sentia-se doente por ter dito aquelas palavras, mas tinha se deixado dominar pela raiva. E sabia que tinha agido por impulso, mas estava se sentindo tão destruído por dentro por Frank ter defendido Nathan que queria fazê-lo sentir a mesma dor que o corroia.

\- Eu me arrependo de ter desperdiçado todo o meu amor com você. – Sibilou com algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto lentamente; Frank ainda mantendo a mão erguida em sua direção conforme arfava por ar. – Teria sido melhor se eu nunca tivesse conhecido você. Eu não estaria me sentindo tão... – Sua voz sumiu e com raiva Gerard limpou as lágrimas, ignorando todos os olhos estupefatos que recaíram sobre si depois daquelas palavras. – Tão vazio.

Frank sentiu os olhos arderem ao ver a forma com que Gerard parecia desolado assim que ele saiu empurrando alguns alunos para poder se afastar para longe; alguns olhares ainda o acompanhando em seu caminho. Ville logo o seguiu e após alguns segundos Michael o acompanhou; os dois parecendo extremamente preocupados. Ao prender um soluço, notou Quinn ainda parado no mesmo lugar encarando-o de forma séria.

\- Você precisa de mais alguma prova de amor? – Disse de forma um tanto quanto ríspida ao abrir os braços indicando a multidão de alunos que havia ouvido a conversa e Gerard dizendo que o amava. – Ou você vai continuar a se fazer de estúpido?

O loiro logo se afastou e gritou enfurecido com um dos alunos que ficou em seu caminho; Frank acompanhando-o com o olhar conforme ele seguia com rapidez pelo mesmo caminho que os outros. Logo uma mão carinhosa envolveu a sua e ao olhar para o lado ele viu Alicia; Bert, Matt e Brian parando ao seu lado, em seguida, para reconfortá-lo. Mas as palavras de Gerard ainda ecoavam em sua mente e uma dor aguda fazia com que seu coração se partisse silenciosamente em minúsculos pedaços machucados. Nenhum gesto amigo agora faria-o se sentir melhor, era como se o mundo tivesse se tornado completamente branco e preto.

E quando Nathan se aproximou para abraçá-lo, Frank soube que precisava muito mais do que beijos para esquecer Gerard.

x-x

Frank suspirou de forma pensativa assim que Nathan fechou a porta atrás de si. Seus olhos esverdeados minuciosamente avaliaram a sala da casa do garoto loiro e notou o quão bem arrumada ela parecia. Havia um sofá creme em formato de L no canto esquerdo da parede e um lindo tapete felpudo avermelhado no chão; uma delicada mesinha de centro concentrando vários enfeites de porcelana e algumas chaves sobre o vidro lustroso. E no canto direito estava à lareira que no momento permanecia sem vida, já que as madeiras desgastadas estavam escuras e em cinzas. O pequeno se aproximou a passos lentos e na parte superior havia vários porta-retratos de dois garotos idênticos sorrindo um para o outro e apenas em uma das fotos mostrava um casal com aparência jovial, mas extremamente séria; aqueles deveriam ser os pais de Nathan.

\- Você nunca irá vê-los. – A voz do garoto quebrou seus pensamentos e Frank piscou os olhos de forma confusa, virando o rosto lentamente para poder fitar Nathan ao seu lado que parecia não dar real importância ao que dizia. – E meu irmão estuda em outro estado, então sou eu e os móveis o tempo todo. – Ele deu uma risada curta sem emoção e o pequeno mordeu com força o lábio inferior ao observá-lo com certa preocupação; que o outro ignorou. – Venha. Você está com fome?

\- Não. – Respondeu ao balançar a cabeça negativamente e deu mais um suspiro profundo desanimado. Havia perdido toda a fome ao ver o estado em que Gerard se encontrava na saída do Colégio enquanto era amparado pelos dois amigos; seus olhos antes tão límpidos estavam vermelhos e inchados. E mesmo que Nathan estivesse com o lábio umas três vezes maiores do que o normal por ter levado vários socos do outro garoto, não conseguia parar de se preocupar com Gerard. – Eu estou bem, obrigado.

\- O que é que te preocupa, pequeno? – Nathan se aproximou de Frank e o menor fechou os olhos como se algo tivesse o atingido com força. – Eu fiz algo errado? – Questionou ao tocar o rosto do outro delicadamente para olhá-lo de perto.

Pequeno. Era essa a forma carinhosa de Gerard chamá-lo. E prontamente o sorriso de dentes pequeninos inundou sua mente fazendo a saudade apertar com força seu coração contra o peito. Era insuportável a falta que sentia do toque macio das mãos de Gerard por seu corpo ou a forma com que ele o olhava sempre tão atencioso. Como é que as coisas poderiam ter dado errado? Em um momento estavam juntos e tão felizes, mas agora todos aqueles momentos pareciam distantes como se não passassem de uma ilusão. E sempre que se encontravam na casa dos Way era como se fossem dois desconhecidos que nem sequer trocavam bom dia. Por mais quanto tempo conseguiria agüentar aquela situação?

Seria possível esquecer Gerard?

\- Frank, o que foi? – Nathan se aproximou ainda mais e o menor abriu os olhos para de forma decepcionada encontrar azuis, e não verdes, o encarando profundamente. – Você está nervoso?

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça positivamente ao voltar a desviar o olhar. Estava mentindo. Não estava nervoso por estar sozinho com Nathan, mesmo que Brian tenha dito quais eram as reais intenções do garoto ao levá-lo a sua casa. Pelo contrário, estava sentindo o coração esmagado contra o peito por desejar tão intensamente poder mais uma vez estar nos braços de Gerard que chegava a sentir dor física.

Ignorando o bolo que havia se formado em sua garganta o menor voltou a encarar Nathan e levou as duas mãos até seu rosto para puxá-lo ainda mais para perto; selando seus lábios de forma urgente, quase desesperada. Provaria para si mesmo de que não ficaria se lamentando o resto da vida por um relacionamento que não daria certo. E assim que o garoto loiro se recuperou de sua passageira surpresa pelo beijo repentino prontamente correspondeu o toque; sua língua forçando-se contra os lábios de Frank, fazendo-os se entreabrir para que pudessem aprofundar o beijo.

O pequeno não sentiu o coração acelerar nem muito menos as mãos tremerem em antecipação conforme o beijo evoluía de forma rápida e desejosa pela parte de Nathan. Toda aquela magia que sentia quando Gerard tocava seu corpo não aconteceu assim que o garoto loiro escorregou as mãos de forma ansiosa para debaixo de sua camisa, empurrando-o para trás para que pudesse encostar as costas contra uma das paredes. Frank levou as mãos contra a nuca do outro e permitiu que ele fizesse o que queria.

Mesmo que em sua mente tudo o que conseguisse visualizar era os belos olhos verdes brilhando em sua direção.

Os lábios, mais inchados, de Nathan deslizaram até seu pescoço e sugaram sua pele primeiramente de forma lenta para depois assumir um ritmo mais forte; os dentes causando pequenas marcas em seu maxilar até a curva de seu pescoço. O pequeno espalmou com força as mãos contra os ombros do outro e permaneceu de olhos fechados controlando ao máximo as lágrimas que insistam em querer invadir seus olhos, respirando profundamente várias vezes para conter a enorme vontade de chorar que o sufocava; Nathan interpretando sua respiração entrecortada como um sinal para que continuasse com os toques.

O garoto loiro espalmou as mãos fortemente contra o quadril do outro e se afastou, tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos por finalmente ter conseguido Frank para si que não notou a solitária lágrima que havia escorrido pela lateral de seu rosto bonito nem sua expressão acuada. Com rapidez seus dedos desfizeram os botões do blazer azul marinho do outro e virou-o em um gesto rápido de costas para si, pressionando o corpo contra o de Frank ao ofegar baixinho pelo contato mais direto de seus corpos. As mãos deslizaram ávidas desde seu tórax até o abdômen enquanto abriam um a um os botões da camisa branca para finalmente ter acesso a pele amorenada tão macia e perfumada. Virou o rosto para alcançar novamente o pescoço do menor e sugou a pele com mais força, sentindo-o com satisfação tremular sob seus toques mais intensos.

Frank espalmou as mãos contra a superfície gelada da parede e permitiu que sua cabeça pendesse para frente conforme seus fios castanhos ocultavam seu rosto; lágrimas, agora, escorrendo livremente por suas bochechas. Sua expressão estava contorcida como se estivesse sentindo dor e seus dentes marcavam seu lábio inferior com tanta força que por pouco não o cortaram. Aquelas mãos não lhe pareciam acolhedoras e o perfume que Nathan exalava não fazia com que sentisse vontade de sorrir por nenhum motivo especifico. Nem aqueles braços haviam o apertado em abraços intermináveis para fazê-lo se sentir melhor e aqueles lábios não tinham lhe feito chegar ao paraíso com um mero toque. Por que simplesmente não conseguia esquecer aquelas sensações?

Quando Nathan escorregou os dedos esguios para abaixar seu zíper, Frank fez força para conter o soluço que se formava alto em sua garganta enquanto pressionava ainda mais os olhos fechados. Ao que sua calça foi completamente aberta, o pequeno não conseguiu mais se conter e curvou-se para frente ao encostar a testa contra a superfície da parede conforme as lágrimas manchavam a parte da frente de seu blazer. Sentiu o gosto de sangue em seu lábio pela força com que o mordia e não conseguiu conter o pequeno silvo de mais um soluço que se fazia presente em sua garganta; seu corpo tremulando ainda mais. Tudo o que desejava no momento era que Gerard aparecesse ali, lhe abraçasse e mentisse que tudo ficaria bem; que eles estavam bem.

\- Gerard... – Soluçou baixinho quase de forma imperceptível ao que sua respiração se tornava ainda mais desregulada; suas palavras saindo entrecortadas e em um volume tão baixo que se Nathan não estivesse prestando atenção não as ouvira. – Me desculpa.

\- O que foi que você disse? – Nathan disse ao que suas mãos congelaram no mesmo lugar; seu coração falhando algumas batidas antes de começar a pulsar sangue com força demais por suas veias. Não. Frank não poderia estar daquele jeito porque aquele maldito garoto. Não poderia. – Frank, o que é que você disse? – Repetiu com a voz tremida pelo ódio contido.

Frank virou-se lentamente, agora soluçando alto, e fitou os olhos azuis de Nathan que brilhavam de uma forma que chegava a ser assustadora; seus lábios machucados tremendo um contra o outro ao que ele se sentia acuado contra a parede.

\- Eu não posso, Nathan. Não posso. – Disse de forma entrecortada, balançando a cabeça negativamente com veemência. – Eu não quero continuar.

\- Você não quer continuar por que quer correr atrás daquele estúpido que não está nem aí para você? – Nathan gritou de forma enfurecida com o rosto a milímetros de distância do menor, fazendo-o se encolher e fechar os olhos; mais lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. – O que mais você quer que eu faça para você ver que é comigo que você tem que ficar?!  
O menor arfou e antes que Nathan pudesse fazer algo para machucá-lo se desvencilhou com dificuldade de seus braços para andar apressado até a porta da frente. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que mal conseguiram girar a chave contra a maçaneta e assim que entreabriu a porta Nathan espalmou uma das mãos contra a superfície de madeira e a fechou com força, voltando a prensar seu corpo contra o do menor. A mão livre do garoto loiro agarrou rudemente os fios castanhos de Frank e os puxaram para fazê-lo inclinar a cabeça para trás, seus lábios posicionados em seu ouvido.

\- Isso não acaba assim, Iero. Eu não vou desistir enquanto você não for meu. – Disse com a voz carregada de raiva, não soltando os fios do outro mesmo ao observar sua expressão de dor. – Saia por essa porta e saiba que você terá escolhido o pior jeito de terminar essa história.

Frank com uma força, que não sabia de onde havia tirado, impulsionou o corpo para trás fazendo Nathan perder o equilíbrio e soltá-lo ao dar passos desajeitados para trás. Soluçando alto voltou a abrir a porta e sem se importar de fechá-la saiu correndo tempestuosamente pela rua, mal reparando que ainda permanecia com a camisa aberta e a calça quase caindo por suas pernas bem torneadas; o frio atingindo sua pele como facas afiadas. As casas não passavam de borrões a seus olhos por causa de suas lágrimas e o pequeno derrapou ao virar a esquina, pedindo com todas as forças para algum ser superior que Nathan não estivesse o seguindo; tinha sorte de que a casa dos Way fosse ali perto. O ar em seus pulmões se tornava rarefeito e seu coração martelava com tanta força contra o peito que fazia um barulho ensurdecedor contra seus ouvidos.

Seus pulmões tentaram inspirar a maior quantidade de ar possível, mas tudo o que conseguiram foram presentear o pequeno com uma forte vertigem. Seus sapatos derraparam contra a neve assim que ele finalmente alcançou a rua da casa dos Way e correu com ainda mais afinco para dentro do jardim fazendo com que sua visão se tornasse ainda mais turva e escurecesse aos poucos; seu corpo tombando com um baque no chão da varanda.

A última coisa que Frank ouviu e viu antes de desmaiar foi seu nome em um grito preocupado e lindos olhos verdes extremamente próximos de seu rosto.

 


	44. What Do You Want From Me?

Gerard não se deu o trabalho de fechar a porta da sala assim que adentrou apressadamente no recinto com Frank desacordado em seus braços. O cigarro que anteriormente estava fumando na varando havia sido esquecido contra o chão e suas mãos tremiam tanto que o garoto temia não ter forças o suficiente para agüentar o próprio peso conforme pulava os degraus de dois em dois até finalmente chegar ao segundo andar. Sua mente trabalhava de forma turbulenta e seu coração batia com tanta força contra o peito que era difícil decidir o que fazer primeiro. E por mais destruído e magoado que estivesse com o menor não conseguia controlar o desespero que crescia dentro de si pelo estado que ele havia chegado em casa. Era inútil tentar afastar os inúmeros pensamentos tenebrosos que passavam por sua mente, então Gerard se prendeu a esperança de que se Frank abrisse os olhos teria a certeza de que ele estava bem e então todo aquele pânico que o consumia desapareceria.

O corpo do pequeno estava extremamente gelado e ao respirar fundo Gerard abriu a porta do banheiro, não pensando duas vezes antes de adentrar no Box de vidro para, com dificuldade, abrir o registro do chuveiro.

Mesmo que internamente quisesse socar Frank pelo garoto ter corrido como um louco pela rua sem sequer vestir uma blusa de frio, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar por seus lábios sempre tão avermelhados estarem opacos e pálidos. E por este motivo o mais velho havia deduzido que o contato da pele quente do outro com a baixa temperatura que fazia na rua deveria ter causado um forte choque térmico em seu corpo, fazendo-o perder os sentidos.

Ao respirar profundamente, Gerard soltou um dos braços que servia de suporte para que Frank ficasse em seu colo e de forma precária segurou seu corpo inerte pela cintura enquanto apoiava o rosto do pequeno contra seu peito para consegui-lo deixar de pé; todo o peso do corpo do outro sobre si. A água quente escorreu por seus corpos tão próximos, fazendo suas vestes grudarem contra a pele, e o maior respirou profundamente para tentar conter as batidas furiosas de seu coração pela proximidade almejada há tanto tempo. Sentia-se estúpido por ainda nutrir sentimentos por Frank, mas não conseguia evitar apreciar o quanto seus corpos juntos faziam-no sentir como se nada no mundo pudesse atingi-lo.

E com um suspiro resignado o maior afastou Frank de si apenas para retirar com dificuldade seu blazer azul marinho; evitando com todas as suas forças não ficar maravilhado pela forma com que a camisa branca grudava contra a pele amorenada cheia de linhas coloridas. Quando suas mãos tremulas foram retirar a camisa do pequeno, Frank deu um solavanco para trás; seus olhos esverdeados se abrindo de forma assustada conforme seu tórax iniciava um movimento apressado para conseguir enviar ar suficiente à seus pulmões.

Por um momento os olhos verdes e os esverdeados apenas se miraram de forma intensa, como se aquele olhar fosse o primeiro em anos, e Frank pareceu se tranqüilizar aos poucos. O coração de Gerard falhou algumas batidas fazendo-o perceber que não conseguiria sustentar mais aquela proximidade por muito tempo, mas antes mesmo que pudesse se afastar a mão firme de Frank agarrou seu pulso e obrigou-o a se aproximar ainda mais; seus corpos se pressionando um contra o outro assim que o pequeno ficou na ponta dos pés para envolver seu pescoço com os braços.

O cérebro do mais velho protestou e ordenou para que ele se desvencilhasse daquele abraço, mas seu coração parecia tão mais leve ao ter Frank pressionado contra si que permitiu que o pequeno o apertasse com força; não se importando com a leve falta de ar que o acometeu. Respirou fundo e permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem, apreciando o silêncio que se fazia no recinto unicamente quebrado pelo barulho da água atingindo o chão e a respiração ruidosa de Frank enquanto ele quase fundia o corpo contra o seu. Quando o toque foi quebrado e seus olhos novamente se abriram os profundos olhos esverdeados o miraram a uma curta distância que se resumia a centímetros e Gerard se permitiu mergulhar naquela mistura harmoniosa de verde com castanho claro; as lágrimas que escorriam dos mesmos não lhe passando despercebidas.

\- Eu não consigo mais. – A voz de Frank não passava de um sussurro, mas Gerard conseguiu ouvi-lo claramente. – Eu não agüento mais fingir que não quero você por perto.

  
Seus braços escorregaram e suas mãos pousaram sobre as bochechas do maior conforme Frank ficava na ponta dos pés para conseguir alcançar seus lábios, mas assim que eles se encostaram em um toque suave Gerard se afastou como se um choque elétrico tivesse atingido seu corpo. O pequeno mordeu o lábio inferior ao observá-lo com a respiração desregulada e notou que ele não mais o encarava nos olhos; uma dor dilacerante se fazendo presente em seu coração.

\- Gerard, por favor—

\- Não, Frank. – Interrompeu com a voz mais rouca que o normal pela falta de uso e novamente todo aquele sentimento corrosivo que sentia dentro de si o fez se sentir um completo idiota por um dia ter se apaixonado pelo garoto à sua frente. – Eu não quero ouvir. Porque eu sei que não é verdade.

Gerard ignorou o chamado desesperado de Frank assim que saiu com pressa do Box pingando água pelo caminho que fazia para fora do banheiro e prendeu as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos conforme caminhava tempestuosamente em direção ao quarto; sentindo frio pela falta de calor contra seu corpo. Com o coração aos saltos abriu a porta e adentrou no recinto, fechando-a com força para tentar afastar a maldita voz que ecoava em sua mente mandando-lhe voltar. Não era assim que se resolvia as coisas. Frank pensava que com um mísero abraço e tentar beijá-lo iria resolver todas as rachaduras que havia feito em seu coração? E por que diabos aquele maldito garota conseguia mexer tanto consigo?!

A porta se abriu novamente e Gerard virou o corpo, fechando os punhos para conter toda a vontade de chorar misturada com a raiva que sentia de si mesmo.

\- Olha, Frank vai embora—

\- Calma, Ger. – Michael fechou a porta calmamente atrás de si e olhou para o irmão com um pequeno sorriso compreensivo para seu estado aturdido. – Sou eu. Frank está trancado no banheiro e não virá aqui.

O mais velho abriu os punhos lentamente ao notar o irmão mais novo encostado contra a superfície amadeirada da porta e levou uma das mãos até o rosto para esfregar os olhos de forma rude, tentando acalmar as batidas furiosas de seu coração contra o peito. Respirou profundamente algumas vezes e grunhiu baixinho em frustração por chegar à conclusão de que se sentia pior do que naquela manhã. Por aqueles malditos e raros milésimos de segundo novamente havia tido o calor de Frank em seus braços, fazendo-o se lembrar daquela familiar sensação de plenitude e de como doía saber que a cada dia que se passava estava ainda mais distante a oportunidade de pelo menos observá-lo de longe sempre tão encantador. E da mesma forma que tinha consciência de que se Frank tivesse lhe seguido os dois provavelmente estariam discutindo e não chegariam a conclusão alguma, não conseguia ignorar a dor aguda que fazia seus olhos se encherem ainda mais de lágrimas pelo outro não tê-lo seguido.

De forma resignada Gerard sentou-se na beira da cama e adentrou as mãos contra os fios negros molhados para puxá-los com certa força; o rosto inclinado para baixo conforme algumas gotas escorriam por seu pescoço e se perdiam em sua roupa ensopada que grudava contra o corpo. O garoto tentava se convencer mentalmente de que a distância realmente faria bem para si, já que tinha esperanças de que em New York não se sentiria em pedaços por tê-lo tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

E talvez até conseguisse esquecer o quão perfeitamente aqueles lábios avermelhados se encaixavam contra os seus ou como seus olhos esverdeados o hipnotizavam de forma encantadora. Um soluço abafado escapou dos lábios finos e ele encolheu-se ainda mais, sentindo como se seu coração estivesse novamente se estilhaçando em pedaços. Por que simplesmente não conseguia se convencer de que juntos não dariam certo? E por que diabos esquecê-lo era como se uma parte de si tivesse lhe sido arrancada?

Repentinamente Gerard sentiu seu frio ser amenizado por uma manta quente, que ao abrir os olhos ele descobriu ser uma toalha felpuda, e os braços de Michael apertavam-no fortemente em um abraço; o garoto mais novo ajoelhado a seu lado para conseguir envolver seu corpo de forma reconfortante. Ele suspirou de forma agradecida pelo toque e inclinou-se para o abraço, voltando a fechar os olhos assim que lágrimas escorregaram lentamente por suas bochechas pálidas. Era bom saber que mesmo quando fosse embora ainda teria Michael consigo.

\- Eu preciso te dizer algo. – Gerard sussurrou de forma abafada e chorosa, estendendo os braços para poder envolver a cintura magra do irmão para abraçá-lo com ainda mais força; como se temesse que ele pudesse sumir a qualquer momento.

\- Envolve o Frank? – O outro disse de forma atenciosa, subindo uma das mãos para de forma terna acariciar os fios negros do irmão mais velho que estavam ensopados. – Se for sobre ele, acho eu já sei o quanto você o ama e o quão cegos vocês dois estão sendo.

\- Não é sobre isso. – O mais velho ergueu o rosto para poder finalmente olhar Michael nos olhos e fungou longamente, não se importando pela primeira vez que alguém notasse o quão triste estava. E por mais que quisesse conversar sobre seus sentimentos angustiados sobre Frank queria que o irmão soubesse que em breve partiria. – É sobre uma oportunidade de trabalhado que o professor Patrick me ofereceu.

Michael pareceu surpreso pela mudança repentina de assunto, porque sabia que não era devido a esta proposta que Gerard estava daquela forma, mas não questionou o irmão. E encorajou-o com um olhar a continuar a falar; seus dedos brincando nas mechas de fio escuro para tentar acalmá-lo de alguma forma.

\- É em New York. – A voz de Gerard não passou de um mero sussurro e o mais novo arregalou os olhos verdes iguais aos do irmão; o mais velho apertando-o mais em seu abraço por sua breve reação. – Eu partirei assim que as aulas terminarem. Trabalharei em uma Galeria de Arte.

Por alguns segundos o outro permaneceu em silêncio e com os olhos arregalados, mas Gerard notou que eles se anuviaram um pouco pela notícia; os carinhos em seu cabelo cessando por alguns instantes. O mais velho cogitou a possibilidade de Michael sentir-se decepcionado consigo, mas ao ver um leve sorriso esticar seus lábios e a forma atenciosa que o outro o olhava sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado.

\- É o seu sonho. – Ele murmurou de forma orgulhosa com a voz tremula por sua vontade de chorar estar contida. – E eu sei o quanto a vovó ficaria feliz por esta decisão. – Houve uma pausa em que Gerard novamente sentiu os olhos se anuviarem pelas lágrimas e Michael aumentou um pouco mais o sorriso, mesmo que exibisse uma expressão um tanto quanto reflexiva. – Não posso mentir que não ficarei triste com a sua ida, mas eu sempre soube que você agarraria a primeira oportunidade que lhe oferecessem para ir embora daqui. Você não pertence a este lugar.

Gerard fungou e balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas antes que inclinasse mais uma vez o rosto para baixo Michael segurou seu queixo para manter o contato visual; seus olhos verdes brilhavam com determinação mesmo que claramente estivessem cheio de lágrimas.

\- Mas não faça isso se o motivo mais forte para sua ida for se afastar dele. – Gerard sabia exatamente quem era ele e fez um curto gesto afirmativo com a cabeça antes do irmão continuar a falar. – Não o culpo se for um dos motivos, mas se for o principal você poderá se arrepender para o resto de sua vida. Senão vá, Gerard, vá e mostre ao mundo o quão incrível você é. – Uma lágrima solitária escorreu do canto de um dos olhos do mais novo, mas ele permaneceu sorrindo mesmo que sua voz tivesse se tornado chorosa. – Está na hora de dividir meu irmão, espero me acostumar com isso.

Mais uma vez os dois se abraçaram fortemente e Gerard sentiu-se um pouco mais leve pelas palavras do irmão. Quando havia aceitado a proposta primeiramente tinha levado em consideração que indo embora seria a forma perfeita para esquecer Frank, mas agora - mesmo que permanecesse com a idéia fixa de que afastado conseguiria lidar melhor com seus sentimentos em relação ao outro - estava obstinado a finalmente realizar seu sonho de infância. E a única coisa que deveria aprender a lidar, pelo menos até o dia de sua partida, era como seria se despedir das pessoas que tanto amava.

Os dois se afastaram e limparam as lágrimas que haviam escorrido por suas bochechas, o mais velho abrindo um sorriso de agradecimento ao irmão.

\- O que eu vim te dizer é que você ainda não aprendeu a sua lição. – Michael voltou a se pronunciar, levando as mãos até a toalha que havia coberto o irmão para secar-lhe os fios negros molhados rindo ao vê-lo exibir uma careta. – Quantas vezes mais você não vai dar ouvidos ao seu coração?

\- Não é isso, Mikes. – O mais velho disse de forma abafada e resignada conforme se sentia um pouco mais aquecido, mesmo que a roupa molhada ainda fizesse a temperatura de seu corpo permanecer mais baixa do que o normal. - Do que adianta eu seguir meu coração se quando eu fiz isso tudo o que eu ganhei em troca foi a visão maravilhosa do Frank se agarrando com o Nathan em público?

\- Você já o questionou sobre o porquê dele ter feito isso? – Michael se afastou alguns passos, estendendo a toalha para que Gerard a segurasse enquanto exibia uma expressão séria. – Sei que não justifica ele sair por aí resolvendo as coisas desta forma, mas vocês dois são suficientemente cabeças duras para não sequer cogitar a possibilidade de uma conversa.

Houve uma pausa silenciosa e o mais novo deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto bagunçava ainda mais os fios negros do irmão antes de se afastar em direção a porta fechada do quarto; parando com a mão na maçaneta apenas para olhá-lo uma última vez;

\- Pense sobre isso, Ger. Não adianta você ir embora e deixar seu coração aqui. – Michael abriu a porta e suspirando de forma audível. – Eu sei que você vai de qualquer maneira, mas se você quer iniciar uma nova vida tenha em mente que você terá que resolver esta aqui. Enfim, tenha uma boa noite.

O mais novo fechou a porta suavemente antes de seguir pelo corredor escuro e silencioso em direção ao próprio quarto, desejando internamente que o irmão pensasse sobre as coisas que havia lhe dito. E ao adentrar no próprio quarto sabia que Frank estaria ali então não demonstrou surpresa assim que o encontrou sentado na cama e abraçando os joelhos contra o tórax com força enquanto observava a rua através do vidro da janela. Seus olhos esverdeados estavam encarando fixamente o poste de luz levemente encoberto pela neve localizada na rua e sua expressão estava parcialmente oculta pelos longos fios castanhos de sua franja molhada, como se Frank estivesse em outra dimensão e imerso em seus profundos pensamentos.

Michael resolveu que não o interromperia e de forma cansada atirou-se contra a cama; seu corpo todo relaxando em contato com a maciez do colchão. Seus braços estenderam-se para cima ao que cruzados atrás de sua cabeça davam suporte a sua nuca e os olhos verdes, tão parecidos com os do irmão mais velho, se fecharam apenas para apreciar a calmaria que o acometia pelo silêncio. Estava muito mais leve após ter conversado com Gerard e vê-lo nos últimos dias tão introspectivo fazia com que todos os seus temores voltassem a assombrá-lo, já que última coisa que queria ver novamente era o irmão definhando em tristeza. Mas após aquela conversa havia percebido que o outro estava sofrendo, mas se esforçando ao máximo para seguir seus ideais e realizar seus sonhos.

E mesmo que fosse sentir sua falta, sentia orgulho de finalmente ver o irmão acreditando em si mesmo e caindo de cabeça em seu futuro brilhante.

De forma preguiçosa suas mãos vagaram até os olhos fechados e os esfregaram longamente, apoiando-se nos cotovelos em seguida para poder visualizar Frank mais uma vez. Agora podia ver mais claramente que algumas lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por suas bochechas e Michael suspirou resignado, sentando-se contra a beira da cama ao se questionar mentalmente como duas pessoas poderiam ser tão orgulhosas. E o mais novo dos Way apenas estava sabendo o que havia acontecido por Alicia, sua namorada, tê-lo contado. Por algum tempo ficou culpando Frank pelo sofrimento do irmão, mas ao pensar direito chegou à conclusão de que o garoto poderia estar assustado com a situação e não saber a forma correta de lidar com os próprios sentimentos. Porque, afinal de contas, o amor pode parecer extremamente complicado para um garoto de apenas dezesseis anos que recentemente havia perdido os pais.

\- Frank, você precisa de alguma coisa? – Michael disse de forma um tanto preocupada pelo menor estar à quase meia hora na mesma posição e olhando fixamente para o mesmo ponto.

O pequeno respirou profundamente e levou uma das mãos até o rosto úmido para limpar as lágrimas, virando o rosto em seguida para o mais novo dos Way para encará-lo longamente. Michael viu tristeza nos olhos esverdeados e sentiu ainda mais vontade de trancar o irmão junto com Frank em um quarto até que os dois finalmente se resolvessem. Qual era o intuito de os dois sofrerem em silêncio um de cada lado da casa?

\- Não, Mikes, obrigado. – Respondeu com a voz rouca e pigarreou baixinho para que a mesma não ficasse tão embargada conforme falava. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e continuou a encarar o outro, sentindo uma fisgada no peito por aqueles olhos verdes serem tão familiares. – Não há nada que você possa fazer para melhorar toda essa situação.

\- Mas você pode! Essa é a questão! – Exclamou Michael cansado. Espalmou as mãos de forma exasperada contra as coxas e de uma vez por todas queria dar um fim àquela situação viciosa em que os dois eram cegos o suficiente para não ver um palmo à frente de seus narizes. – Você acha que só você está sofrendo com essa situação, Frank? Eu se fosse você não perderia tempo e iria conversar civilizadamente com o Gerard porque, afinal de contas, ele não vai ficar muito tempo por aqui.

\- Não vai ficar muito tempo por aqui? – Repetiu Frank parecendo surpreso e arregalou os olhos esverdeados que permaneciam marejados desde o início da conversa. – O que é que você está querendo dizer com isso?

Michael levou uma das mãos até o rosto e suspirou de forma resignada, amaldiçoando-se por querer interferir na briga do irmão com Frank. Pois agora seria o portador da notícia de que Gerard se mudaria de cidade para o garoto que era enlouquecidamente apaixonado pelo mesmo. Poderia enfrentar situação pior?

\- Quando acabar as aulas, Gerard se mudará para New York. – O mais novo dos Way visualizou Frank arregalar ainda mais os olhos e levar a mão contra a boca conforme lágrimas furiosas escorriam de seus olhos ainda mais feridos pela notícia. – Ele foi convidado a trabalhar em uma galeria de arte e aceitou o convite, obviamente. E não pense que ele está pulando de alegria por isso, como deveria ser a reação mais esperada a essa notícia. – Fez uma pausa e balançou a cabeça negativamente, um suspiro resignado escapando de seus lábios ao visualizar o estado do menor à sua frente. – Gerard está devastado como você. E eu não deveria estar te dizendo isso, mas antes de vir para cá eu estava no quarto dele tentando ao menos fazê-lo ver o quão esta mudança lhe fará bem porque, afinal de contas, ele está realizando seu maior sonho. Mas é difícil para ele enxergar algo além de você e a dor que ele sente com essa separação.

  
\- Ele não me disse nada... – Sussurrou Frank, tão baixo que Michael teve que se esforçar para ouvi-lo. Ele parecia tão desolado que o mais alto sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas conteve o ímpeto. – Como é que ele pôde não me dizer nada?

\- Não tinha como ele te dizer. Vocês não estão conversando, não é mesmo? – Michael balançou os ombros lentamente e respirou de forma profunda. – Não faz muito tempo que ele aceitou, Frank. Eu também só soube hoje. Mas esta não é a questão. Você vai ficar aí sentado e esperando ele ir embora para perceber a burrada que está fazendo?

Frank soluçou e apertou com força os joelhos contra o peito; a notícia de que Gerard partiria para outra cidade o atingindo como se estivesse o perdendo para sempre. Levou as mãos até os fios castanhos e os apertou com força em um sinal de frustração; seus dentes cerrados para conter os soluços altos que se formavam em sua garganta. Ao erguer novamente o rosto lágrimas furiosas escorriam por suas bochechas e ele encarou o irmão do garoto que tanto amava como se seu coração tivesse acabado de ser arrancado de seu peito.

\- E você espera que eu faça o que? – Disse um tanto quanto alto demais; sua voz de timbre forte ecoando pelo quarto, antes, silencioso. – Nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos de qualquer forma.

\- Mas é claro que podem! – Michael se levantou e pela primeira vez Frank visualizou o garoto genuinamente nervoso; suas bochechas pálidas assumindo um tom avermelhado. – Se vocês dois realmente se amam, não interessa se o Gerard estará em outro país ou aqui no quarto do lado, vocês vão conseguir superar todas essas malditas barreiras. A vida não é fácil, Frank, você já deveria ter aprendido isso. – O mais alto respirou profundamente tentando acalmar a vontade de gritar que o acometia e voltou a encarar Frank que parecia um pouco surpreso por sua pequena ‘explosão’. – E se você não ao menos tentar isso só prova que você não ama tanto assim o meu irmão.

E com estas últimas palavras Frank visualizou Michael deixando o quarto de forma tempestuosa. O pequeno piscou os olhos lentamente, tentando absorver todas as palavras do outro e respirou fundo ao conter a vontade de chorar que o acometia. De certa forma o outro tinha razão. Não iria resolver nada se ficasse ali chorando e se remoendo, deveria lutar por Gerard. E se não desse certo pelo menos sua consciência pararia de lhe questionar o porquê de aquele amor tão lindo não ter dado certo. A questão era: como criar coragem para conversar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos com o outro?

Não importa. Frank pensou ao se levantar decidido da cama. Nem que tivesse que gritar durante uma hora para Gerard ouvi-lo, o faria. Limpou as lágrimas rapidamente com as costas da mão e caminhou de forma decidida em direção ao corredor; seu coração martelando de forma acelerada contra seu tórax. Quando finalmente estava de frente para a porta do quarto de Gerard seu estômago deu tantas voltas de ansiedade que o menor quase não conseguiu, com as mãos tremulas, bater algumas vezes contra a superfície de madeira. E se Gerard não o atendesse?

Após alguns minutos ali parado Frank suspirou profundamente e bateu novamente contra a porta de forma ansiosa, mais uma vez não obtendo resposta. E com uma coragem fora do comum girou a maçaneta, visualizando o quarto entregue à penumbra da noite com o coração aos saltos.

Mas para sua decepção, Gerard não estava ali.

Um suspiro resignado escapou dos lábios do menor e sua mão postada contra a maçaneta deslizou lentamente para o lado de seu corpo; mais lágrimas invadindo seus delicados olhos esverdeados. Várias perguntas sem resposta invadiram sua mente e Frank sentiu-se consumido pelo vazio que a distância entre ele e Gerard causava conforme caminhava em silêncio em direção a cama desarrumada do mais velho. Será que o universo estava conspirando contra os dois para que não mais se encontrassem? Com esta pergunta se repetindo insistentemente em sua mente e o coração parecendo esmagado contra o peito o pequeno sentou-se contra a beirada da cama conforme mais uma vez lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas; seus olhos se fechando de forma instintiva. E se aquele fosse definitivamente um fim?

Suas mãos espalmaram-se contra o colchão macio e seus dedos tocaram de forma suave o tecido do lençol desarrumado que habitava a cama; memórias atingindo-o prontamente. E ao fechar os olhos Frank conseguiu visualizar com perfeição o quanto brilharam os olhos verdes de Gerard quando estiveram juntos mais intimamente pela primeira vez. Naquele dia aqueles profundos olhos brilharam muito mais do que qualquer estrela incandescente no céu e transmitiram carinho, desejo e receio ao mesmo tempo conforme seus movimentos juntos se tornavam mais intensos.

E ali, entre aqueles lençóis que estavam maravilhosamente impregnados com o perfume de Gerard misturado com uma fraca camada de nicotina, o mais velho também havia se entregado completamente para si. A lembrança do calor de suas peles pressionadas uma contra a outra, a forma com que seus corações bateram acelerados juntos e o amor que transbordava por seus gestos fez com que Frank derramasse ainda mais lágrimas. Desejava com tanta intensidade poder novamente reviver aquele Natal que chegava a se tornar uma dor física.

Mas eram apenas lembranças. Doces lembranças. E que não voltariam mais porque no presente aqueles toques não mais faziam parte de sua realidade.

Ao fungar baixinho Frank abriu os olhos e moveu-se para próximo da janela, fitando o céu como se fizesse um pedido desesperado a algum ser superior que lhe ajudasse a reverter àquela situação. Todas as vezes que pensava naquela época e comparava a que estava vivendo era como se uma parte de si tivesse lhe sido arrancada. E sabia que havia agido errado, assim como Gerard, mas não se importava de apagar todos estes erros de sua memória se pudesse tê-lo de volta em seus braços pelo menos mais uma vez. Sentir o calor de Gerard próximo de seu corpo enquanto seus braços apertavam-no em um abraço demorado ou os lábios finos pressionados contra o seus em um toque sublime faria com que sua alma se aquietasse e finalmente conseguisse se tornar completo de novo.

Seu olhar recaiu contra o quintal submerso pela penumbra do céu e seu coração falhou algumas batidas ao notar que a janela da edícula estava aberta; a fraca iluminação da lâmpada no recinto criando uma sombra contra o chão de pedra. Após alguns segundos ansiosos a figura de alta estatura de Gerard pôde ser vista conforme ele andava segurando alguns pincéis e Frank sentiu como se tivesse sido imobilizado naquela posição, pois seu cérebro simplesmente não atendia aos pedidos desesperados de mover o restante de seu corpo. E seus olhos pareciam hipnotizados em Gerard que estava maravilhosamente lindo sujo de tinta em alguns pontos do pescoço. O rosto do outro estava com uma expressão pensativa e Frank desejou poder ter o privilégio de estar povoando aqueles pensamentos conforme suas mãos apertavam com força o batente da janela.

Certo. Pensou enquanto tentava pôr em ordem todos os pensamentos conturbados que povoava sua mente. Gerard estava na edícula e seria até melhor conversar ali, pois ninguém os interromperia. Mas antes deveria pensar em uma forma de abordá-lo porque se simplesmente chegasse ao recinto e pedisse para que o outro abrisse a porta Gerard não o atenderia. Então como convencê-lo a conversar? Ao que o menor repuxou o piercing de forma pensativa, lembrou-se de como Gerard finalmente havia feito-o acreditar de que o amava e finalmente trilhou uma linha coerente de pensamentos. Na exposição, há alguns meses atrás, o outro havia explicado por arte como se sentia em relação a si e a sua vida. Mas seria quase impossível que algo que desenhasse saísse no mínimo decente então como...?

Um sorriso esticou os lábios avermelhados de Frank e o pequeno saiu em disparada para fora do quarto de Gerard em direção ao que dividia com Michael. Ao adentrar no recinto seu coração batia tão acelerado que ele temeu ter algum tipo de ataque nervoso assim que abriu o guarda roupa e afastou algumas blusas para poder encontrar o estojo de seu violão esquecido no fundo do armário. Fazia muito tempo que não tocava, mas se era a única forma de ter uma mera oportunidade de se aproximar de Gerard não a desperdiçaria.

Segurou a alça do estojo firmemente e saiu correndo em direção a escadaria descendo de forma barulhenta os degraus; estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que mal notou Michael sentado no sofá o observando com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas por toda sua afobação. Ultrapassou a cozinha escura e seu sorriso aumentou conforme Cindy apareceu no quintal para cumprimentá-lo com seu longo rabo dourado agitando-se alegremente.

\- Shii. – O menor levou o dedo indicador até os lábios rosados e olhou profundamente nos olhos castanhos de Cindy. - Precisamos ficar quietinhos. Certo, fofinha? – Sussurrou para a Golden que o acompanhou de perto conforme iniciava sua caminhada silenciosa pelo quintal em direção a edícula.

Seu coração batia acelerado contra o peito e mesmo que suas mãos tremulassem de leve Frank não pensou nem por meros segundos em desistir da idéia que tinha em mente. Quando estava de frente para o portão que dava acesso a parte interna da edícula agachou-se lentamente para andar até a janela que dava acesso para o recinto onde Gerard estava na parte de dentro. Sentou-se confortavelmente no chão de pedra para acomodar o violão contra as coxas cruzadas em um estilo indiano e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sorrindo ao reabri-los por notar Cindy sentada silenciosamente em sua frente conforme o observava de forma curiosa.

Mordeu o lábio inferior rosado e agradeceu aos céus por Gerard não poder vê-lo ali porque senão estaria muito mais nervoso do que já estava; Cindy lhe bastava como platéia. Inclinou o rosto para que este pudesse observar atentamente as mãos tremulas conforme elas se posicionavam; uma no braço do violão e a outra apoiada contra a parte curva do mesmo para poder dedilhar as cordas mais facilmente.

Desejou não ter sido tão afobado para poder ter tido tempo de conferir se o instrumento estava afinado e treinar algumas vezes, mas concluiu que teria perdido a coragem. Mas aqueles detalhes não eram tão importantes, pois tudo o que desejava internamente é que sua voz não saísse tão ruim e que Gerard não risse caso errasse algumas notas porque, afinal de contas, estava um tanto enferrujado. Não tocava desde que havia se mudado para Jersey, mas sabia que aquele esforço valeria a pena porque demonstraria o quanto amava o garoto submerso em pensamentos que estava dentro daquele recinto.

Frank respirou fundo e concentrou-se assim que iniciou movimentos rápidos com os dedos conforme executava os acordes iniciais da música. Após alguns segundos de receio fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios lentamente para poder permitir que sua voz de timbre forte pudesse acompanhar o ritmo com os versos iniciais.

\- Honey, you are a rock upon which I stand and I come here to talk, I hope you understand. – O pequeno fez uma careta por sua voz ter saído mais rouca que o normal, mas não parou, continuando a acompanhar o ritmo da música com a voz elevada para que o outro pudesse ouvir através da janela aberta. – The green eyes, yeah, the spotlight shines upon you. And how could anybody deny you? – Neste momento Frank deu um sorriso e mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, deixando que a letra pudesse expressar tudo o que sentia dentro de si; seu coração disparando fortemente contra sua caixa torácica. – I came here with a load and it feels so much lighter now I've met you. And, honey, you should know that I could never go on without you. – Houve uma pausa logo após o menor ter prolongado as últimas palavras com a voz de timbre forte atingindo um tom mais alto e o som do violão sendo dedilhado belamente preencheu o silêncio; novamente sua voz de fazendo presente de forma mais profunda e amorosa. – Green eyes...

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios avermelhados e o pequeno sentiu os dedos se moverem, com certa dificuldade pela falta de prática, mas de forma harmônica enquanto executava os acordes com perfeição. Nunca havia tocado para ninguém e não se sentia envergonhado como tinha achado que se sentiria, pelo contrário. Sentia como se estivesse desabafando tudo o que tinha guardado para si no último mês e compartilhando todos os seus sentimentos com a pessoa que mais amava. Era como se estivesse retirando o grande peso que acometia seu coração e naquele momento teve a certeza de que nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo além de Gerard merecia ouvir aquelas palavras que estava cantando. E mesmo que suas mãos continuassem a tremer levemente, e seu coração parecia que sairia de seu corpo pela boca, não gostaria de estar em outro lugar do que ali sentado no escuro embaixo de uma janela se sentindo exposto e ao mesmo tempo protegido conforme dava vida a música ao que seus dedos se moviam pelas cordas do violão.

\- Honey, you are the sea upon which I float and I came here to talk, I think you should know. – Voltou a cantar com ainda mais clareza e sentimento, sentindo o coração falhar algumas batidas. Fez uma expressão concentrada e inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás, permitindo que conseguisse captar mais ar durante as palavras que cantava belamente com sua voz rouca. – The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find. Anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind. 'Cause I came here with a load and it feels so much lighter since I've met you… - Voltou a prolonger as últimas palavras, controlando a emoção que fazia com que sua voz falhasse levemente. - And, honey, you should know that I could never go on without you. The green eyes, the green eyes…

Frank respirou fundo para tentar conter o bolo que se fazia em sua garganta e usou todo o autocontrole que possuía para fazer os acordes finais da música. O silêncio voltou a reinar no quintal e o pequeno abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo algumas lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas pela força dos sentimentos que tomavam conta de si. Ao inclinar um pouco mais a cabeça para trás notou que não havia ninguém na janela e seu coração falhou algumas batidas, fazendo-o apertar com mais força o braço do violão. Será que Gerard não iria ao menos lhe olhar pela última vez? Um pouco tremulo, levantou-se com dificuldade do chão e andou com Cindy em seu encalço até o caminho de pedra que dava acesso ao portão de entrada da edícula. Mas antes que pudesse virar o rosto para poder visualizar o mesmo se abrindo mãos o agarraram firmemente pela cintura e trouxeram-no para perto. Os olhos esverdeados se arregalaram em surpresa e foi com extrema felicidade que visualizou a poucos centímetros de distância os olhos verdes que mais amava ofuscando o brilho de qualquer estrela.

E antes que pudesse dizer algo, lábios finos foram pressionados com urgência contra os seus e o violão atingindo o chão foi o único som que Frank ouviu antes de corresponder o beijo e se entregar a todas as sensações maravilhosas que acometiam seu corpo.

Suas mãos vagaram com pressa até os cabelos negros e seus dedos enroscaram-se contra as mechas que se tornavam bagunçadas cada vez em que as repuxava com urgência conforme seus lábios se moviam junto com os de Gerard em perfeita sincronia. As línguas se enroscavam com rapidez uma contra a outra e pareciam incansáveis em sua árdua tarefa de explorar a boca um do outro como se quisessem eternizar o delicado gosto familiar que os acometia a cada movimento mais profundo de seus lábios conectados. Um suspiro sôfrego escapou da boca do menor e ele sentiu como se aquele mero toque não fosse o suficiente para aquietar seu coração que batia de forma desesperadamente acelerada contra o peito; suas mãos apertando com mais força os fios do mais velho. Precisava tocá-lo, abraçá-lo e sentir que tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento era real. Temia que fosse apenas mais um de seus sonhos saudosos em que finalmente tinha Gerard em seus braços, então tinha que provar para si mesmo de que o garoto que o abraçava com força contra si realmente não era fruto de sua imaginação.

Empurrou-o contra a parede da edícula e deslizou as mãos por seu pescoço pálido até o tórax, seus dedos agarrando-se firmemente contra o tecido fino da camiseta de algodão que Gerard usava para mantê-los extremamente próximos. O outro posicionou as mãos, levemente tremulas, contra suas bochechas e segurou com suavidade seu rosto conforme suas cabeças inclinavam-se em um ângulo diferente; o beijo tornando-se cada vez mais profundo e desesperado conforme alguns ofegos e suspiros se perdiam abafados na boca um do outro. Agiam como se fosse suas últimas horas de vida e cada precioso segundo não poderia ser desperdiçado. Frank voltou a mover as mãos, agora para posicioná-las contra a gola da camisa de Gerard, e puxou-o com força ao tentar, inutilmente, aproximá-los ainda mais mesmo que isso fosse humanamente impossível. Segurou-se firmemente contra o outro e ficou na ponta dos pés, tendo acesso mais facilmente aos lábios finos que se moviam com devoção contra os seus.

Quando seus pulmões protestaram por ar, suas bocas se separaram lentamente conforme seus tórax subiam e desciam de forma acelerada. Frank abriu os olhos e permitiu-se fitar o rosto de Gerard que estava a centímetros do seu, ficando encantado pela forma com que ele inacreditavelmente se tornava ainda mais lindo de olhos fechados, os lábios levemente inchados pelos beijos intensos e as bochechas pálidas em uma coloração avermelhada. Tocou seu rosto enquanto seu indicador refazia delicadamente os traços de seu queixo anguloso e seu nariz arrebitado, demorando-se nos lábios úmidos que tanto havia almejado nas últimas semanas. Finalmente se sentia completo, pois a distância emocional que os separava parecia ter desaparecido.

\- Eu te amo. – O pequeno sussurrou com a voz embargada, segurando com firmeza o rosto do outro assim que ele abriu os olhos para encará-lo de forma penetrante; o tom esverdeado dos olhos do mais velho parecendo muito mais claro do que o normal pela forma com que brilhavam. – Deus, como eu te amo, Gerard.

Mais uma vez seus lábios pressionaram-se um contra o outro com urgência e Frank deixou um ofego sôfrego escapar abafado contra a boca do maior assim que Gerard inclinou o corpo para que pudesse erguê-lo do chão; as mãos firmemente posicionadas na parte traseira de suas coxas para segurá-lo em seu colo. As mãos do menor se posicionaram contra os fios negros e os puxaram com força enquanto suas coxas apertavam-se com firmeza ao redor da cintura do outro conforme eles se moviam de forma desequilibrada para dentro da edícula; o portão sendo esquecido aberto. Assim que passaram pela porta adentrando no ateliê, Gerard fechou a mesma com o calcanhar não dando real importância ao som alto da mesma se fechando com força. O pequeno arfou assim que sentiu as costas serem pressionadas fortemente contra a parede áspera, fazendo-o puxar ainda mais os fios negros assim que os lábios finos deslizaram ansiosos de seus lábios para seu pescoço; os dentes pequeninos causando uma trilha avermelhada pela pele amorenada.

Frank permaneceu de olhos fechados e apreciou cada delicioso arrepio que subia desde a base de suas costas até a nuca conforme os maravilhosos lábios de Gerard sugavam sua pele para dentro da boca fazendo lentos movimentos com a língua. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas largas de forma saudosa e puxaram com rapidez o tecido da camiseta de algodão para cima apenas o suficiente para ter um contato mais direto com a pele imaculada que tanto sonhara tocar novamente no último mês.

Ofegos mais altos escaparam de sua boca assim que o corpo do mais velho pressionou-se com firmeza contra o seu, fazendo com que suas costas novamente atingissem a parede pelo movimento brusco, e inconscientemente suas unhas cravaram-se contra a nuca de Gerard fazendo-o gemer abafado contra seu pescoço; a respiração ruidosa do outro tão próxima a seu ouvido fazendo-o sentir-se tonto. As mãos do mais velho estavam espalmadas contra suas coxas para dar suporte a seu corpo erguido prensado contra a parede e Frank impulsionou o quadril querendo quebrar o contato para poder mover-se mais livremente.

Gerard afastou-se de leve, apenas para que o menor pudesse ficar de pé, e soltou uma exclamação surpresa assim que o mesmo segurou-o firmemente pela gola da camisa e trocou suas posições em um gesto rápido fazendo-o encostar-se contra a parede áspera. Os dois trocaram um olhar intenso e Frank por alguns segundos se perdeu naquele misterioso mar esverdeado que tanto amava chegando à conclusão que por mais que tentasse esquecê-los sempre estariam marcados para sempre em sua alma. Deslizou as mãos lentamente desde o tórax que subia e descia acelerado até o abdômen contraído, segurando a barra da camiseta do outro para puxá-la com ansiedade para fora de seu corpo; finalmente sendo presenteado com a visão delicada da pele pálida de Gerard exposta. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e repuxou o piercing conforme as palmas de suas mãos se moveram sobre a textura macia; suas unhas roídas causando leves marcas avermelhadas.

Voltou a encarar Gerard nos olhos de forma penetrante e deu um leve sorriso de canto, mordiscando novamente o lábio inferior, agora de forma provocativa, antes que suas mãos apertassem com força as laterais dos quadris do mais velho fazendo com que se pressionasse contra o próprio; apreciando o ofego que escapou dos lábios finos entreabertos. Novamente ficou nas pontas do pé para que ficassem da mesma altura e inclinou o rosto para que suas bocas se roçassem uma contra a outra, um gemido surpreso sendo abafado contra os lábios de Gerard assim que o mesmo espalmou com vontade as mãos em sua bunda para causar uma deliciosa fricção entre seus quadris pressionados firmemente um contra o outro.

\- Finalmente vou poder matar a saudade que eu senti de você. – Frank murmurou com a voz mais rouca que o normal, ofegando assim que os dentes de Gerard repuxaram a argolinha prateada de seu piercing no canto de seu lábio inferior. Voltou a falar assim que o mais velho lhe olhou de forma penetrante a insignificantes centímetros de distância. – Tudo que me importa agora é que nada mais vai me separar de você.

Frank assistiu lentamente os lábios de Gerard se curvar em um enorme sorriso sincero e o menor chegou à conclusão de que aquele gesto valia muito mais do que qualquer palavra proferida. Correspondeu o sorriso que lhe era presenteado e suavemente se afastou, virando-se de costas conforme o mais alto o envolvia em um abraço firme pela cintura; suas costas pressionadas contra o tórax do outro. Inclinou a cabeça para trás para suavemente encostá-la contra um dos ombros de Gerard e um forte arrepio o acometeu assim que os lábios finos se posicionaram contra seu ouvido, os dentes pequeninos mordiscando de forma provocante seu lóbulo; um sorriso de canto povoando seus lábios por sua respiração ruidosa causar arrepios no menor.

\- Eu sou seu. – Gerard sussurrou enquanto suas mãos deslizavam-se por debaixo da camisa de Frank; as pontas de seus dedos esguios sujos de tinta traçando círculos em seu abdômen conforme ele ofegava e erguia um dos braços para que a mão se posicionasse contra seus fios para puxá-los com firmeza. – E sempre vou ser, não importa o que aconteça.

O menor pendeu a cabeça para trás, fazendo com que seu pescoço e o maxilar anguloso ficassem em evidência; um sorriso esticando seus lábios avermelhados belamente. Fechou os olhos de forma lenta e permitiu que o calor do corpo de Gerard contra o seu deixasse-o completamente entorpecido, constatando que aquelas palavras haviam servido para acelerar ainda mais as batidas de seu coração; seu tórax subindo e descendo mais rapidamente para enviar ar suficiente a seus exigentes pulmões. Não possuía mais a necessidade intrínseca de ouvir em palavras tudo o que Gerard sentia para saber se o amor que compartilhavam um pelo outro era real, estava explícito nos pequenos gestos. Como suas bocas se moldavam uma contra outra, a delicada forma com que o outro o abraçava com força mesmo que estivessem quase completamente entregues ao desejo e como os olhos verdes brilhavam em sua direção tão certos do que queriam. E estar entregue àquele garoto novamente era muito mais do que uma prova de amor, era a certeza de que ninguém seria capaz de separá-los; nem mesmo a distância.

Frank respirou fundo e inclinou lateralmente o rosto para que seus lábios se posicionassem contra o pescoço alvo de Gerard, sugando a pele imaculada para dentro da boca repetidamente por querer lhe causar algumas marcas avermelhadas; suas mãos se posicionando sobre as do outro, que estavam imóveis contra seu abdômen, para guiá-las sensualmente por seu corpo. Sorriu, mesmo que o mais velho não pudesse ver, quando o mesmo ofegou e espalmou com mais força as mãos contra suas laterais para trazer-lhe mais para perto; o menor iniciando movimentos lentos com o quadril conforme movia o corpo levemente para cima e para baixo para causar uma lenta fricção de seus corpos, arrancando ofegos de ambos.

Moveu os lábios com mais intensidade pelo pescoço de Gerard, apreciando a forma com que os ofegos se tornavam mais altos por sua língua tocar exatamente os pontos mais sensíveis daquela região, e soltou uma das mãos do maior para posicioná-la contra seus fios negros, puxando-os com firmeza para facilitar seu acesso à pele que já possuía um aspecto um tanto quanto arroxeado pela força com que a sugava. Mas apenas aqueles movimentos não estavam o deixando satisfeito.

Virou-se lentamente, mais uma vez, posicionando-se de frente para Gerard e continuou a segurar com firmeza seus fios escuros contra os dedos para mantê-lo com a cabeça levemente inclinada para trás. Permaneceu alguns segundos hipnotizado pela expressão desejosa que o outro exibia e focou o olhar nos lábios finos que pareciam ainda mais atraentes entreabertos e em busca de ar, aproximando-se perigosamente para roçá-los contra os seus. Quando Gerard impulsionou o rosto para frente para que suas bocas pudessem novamente se unir em um beijo intenso, Frank gemeu baixinho enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo tórax do maior; seus dedos seguravando com firmeza o tecido da camisa que ele usava para mantê-lo o mais próximo possível de seu corpo. Suas línguas enrolaram-se sensualmente juntas conforme seus lábios se moviam ávidos um contra o outro e o menor não se importou quando cedeu a dominância que Gerard impunha no beijo, sentindo um forte calor subir desde a base de suas costas até a nuca pela forma possessiva com que o outro lhe segurava pela cintura.

Aproveitando suas mãos segurando firmemente o tecido da camisa de Gerard, Frank o puxou para que o maior pudesse se desencostar da parede e em seguida iniciou passos para trás, trazendo-o consigo para que pudessem se deitar em um pufe que se localizava a alguns passos de distância. Quando o outro tentou empurrá-lo para que se deitasse o pequeno resistiu e trocou suas posições, pegando Gerard de surpresa assim que o derrubou deitado contra o pufe. Mordeu o lábio inferior longamente, exibindo um sorriso provocativo ao visualizar o mais velho apoiado contra os cotovelos conforme o observava com os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente; alguns fios de sua franja negra longa caindo bagunçados sobre sua testa deixando-o ainda mais sexy. Com um suspiro, Frank repuxou o piercing sensualmente e guiou as próprias mãos até a barra da camisa que vestia, puxando-a lentamente para cima para retirá-la de seu corpo; notando satisfeito a forma com que o outro o olhava de forma sedenta. Abaixou-se lentamente e espalmou as mãos contra as coxas bem feitas de Gerard que estavam delineadas pelo jeans apertado; seu olhar fixo na expressão que o outro exibia.

\- Você é meu esta noite. – Disse com a voz rouca pelo desejo, um sorriso delineando seus lábios avermelhados de forma incrivelmente tentadora.

Frank visualizou Gerard estremecer e, em seguida, fechar os olhos conforme suas mãos se moviam perigosamente para cima e para baixo, trilhando linhas por suas coxas até a virilha. O pequeno respirou fundo algumas vezes para permanecer centrado e mordeu o lábio inferior ao finalmente se ajoelhar contra o chão, separando as coxas bem feitas para se posicionar entre elas; seu olhar hipnotizado na forma com que o corpo de Gerard reagia a seus toques. Suas mãos subiram até a barra da camisa de Gerard e puxaram-na para cima conforme seu corpo inclinava-se para frente, seus lábios tocando a pele que ia sendo exposta a cada centímetro que o tecido da camisa era erguido. Demorou-se em seu mamilo, sugando-o para dentro da boca após executar alguns movimentos circulares com a língua; sentindo-se arrepiar quando Gerard arqueou o corpo e lhe presenteou com um gemido. O maior subiu os braços para ajudá-lo a retirar por completo a camisa de seu corpo e por alguns segundos olhos verdes e esverdeados se encararam intensamente; transmitindo o quanto aquele momento único que dividiam era significativo para os dois.

O pequeno voltou a inclinar o corpo para pressionar o tórax contra o de Gerard e sentiu um forte arrepio pela forma com que o calor da pele do outro contra a sua entorpecia seus sentidos. Arranhou as laterais da pele alva e ondulou o quadril, causando uma deliciosa fricção entre seus membros sedentos por contato; seus ofegos em conjunto com os de Gerard quebrando o silêncio do ateliê.

Com um suspiro sôfrego quebrou o breve contato e voltou a ajoelhar-se contra o chão, as mãos ágeis desfazendo o cinto do mais velho antes de atirá-lo no chão com pressa. Apertou com firmeza as coxas grossas ainda ocultas pelo jeans e abaixou o rosto para que este ficasse rente ao volume que havia se formado entres as pernas de Gerard, repuxando o piercing de forma ansiosa. Levou os lábios entreabertos em direção ao mesmo e sorriu quando o outro arfou, prontamente agarrando seus fios contra os dedos para puxá-los. Demorou o máximo que conseguiu apenas para provocá-lo e entreabriu os lábios para que os dentes pudessem alcançar o zíper da calça, abaixando-o lentamente enquanto seus dedos um tanto trêmulos desfaziam o botão mais acima.

\- Você tem que ir tão devagar? – Disse Gerard de forma abafada ao que sua mão apertou com mais força os fios castanhos do menor entre os dedos; seu tórax subindo e descendo apressado pelas provocações lhe causarem alguns espasmos. Sua expressão estava levemente contorcida pela falta de um toque mais direto estar quase o levando à loucura. – Provoque, Iero. – Rosnou por fim quando Frank propositalmente começou a retirar-lhe a calça ainda mais lentamente.

Frank lhe deu um sorriso falsamente inocente e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, finalmente descartado a calça jeans contra o chão. Desviou o olhar para o corpo alvo de Gerard que estava quase completamente exposto e sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões pela belo contraste que a boxer brief preta causava contra as coxas grossas; um perfeito alvo para suas unhas roídas arranharem. Continuou inclinado para frente enquanto marcava com linhas avermelhadas as laterais do corpo do mais velho e lambeu longamente a virilha do mesmo, molhando o tecido fino da boxer. Sentiu-se arrepiar por completo quando Gerard gemeu baixinho de forma rouca enquanto massageava sua nuca com a ponta dos dedos para encorajá-lo a continuar e adentrou os dedos indicadores contra o elástico da roupa íntima, descendo-a de forma lenta um lado de cada vez. Quando o outro já estava suficientemente impaciente e arqueava o corpo de uma forma que chegava a ser desesperadora, Frank voltou a sorrir e prendeu a respiração ao que sentiu o próprio membro pulsar pela visão de Gerard completamente nu a mercê de seus toques.

Esquecendo-se de que queria torturar o mais velho com suas provocações, o menor envolveu o membro de Gerard em sua mão com firmeza logo entreabrindo os lábios para que estes pudessem se moldar ao redor de sua glande; sua língua iniciando movimentos circulares enquanto sua mão movia-se em um ritmo lento para subir e forte para descer. O outro gemeu alto enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás com a expressão contorcida em prazer e apertou com mais força os fios castanhos contra os dedos conforme seu quadril inconscientemente se arqueava contra sua mão e lábios; o tórax subindo e descendo de forma apressada para enviar ar suficiente para seus pulmões.

A forma com que Frank executava seus movimentos estava o deixando à beira da insanidade e se continuassem assim não duraria muito tempo. E mesmo que seu corpo quisesse que o menor não parasse para que finalmente pudesse se entregar ao êxtase, seu coração queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, pois alguma coisa em seu interior lhe dizia que não sabia quando poderia tê-lo em seus braços de novo.

\- Frankie, pare. – Disse com a voz rouca, sua garganta ainda liberando alguns gemidos pelo pequeno continuar seus movimentos deveras sensuais. Espalmou as mãos trêmulas em seus ombros fortes e os apertou com firmeza, fazendo com que Frank erguesse os olhos para encará-lo. – Não quero que termine assim. Eu quero muito mais do que isso.

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior com leveza e respirou de forma profunda conforme afastava os lábios do membro do maior; seus olhos esverdeados se fechando por meros segundos para que ele conseguisse acalmar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Quando Gerard tentou se mover espalmou as mãos contra o tórax pálido para impedi-lo, fazendo-o se deitar mais uma vez; seus olhares intensamente conectados. O outro garoto observava-o de forma profunda e o pequeno se perdeu na magnitude dos tons de verde que faziam os olhos de Gerard tão únicos. Mas não eram as cores o que mais o encantava e sim a forma com que eles brilhavam decididos lhe transmitindo força como se, de repente, tivesse ganhado o milagroso poder de lutar por tudo o que queria sem o medo para enfraquecê-lo. Dava-lhe vontade de sorrir até os músculos das bochechas se distenderem, gritar de felicidade a plenos pulmões em uma avenida movimentada e enfrentar o mundo sozinho se fosse preciso; tudo isso em um único olhar. Aqueles olhos não eram as portas de entrada para o paraíso, mas aquele tão procurado sentido que queremos para a vida.

Deslizou as mãos pela pele macia até que estas se posicionassem nas laterais do quadril de Gerard e desviou o olhar com dificuldade, perdendo-se em pensamentos conforme se permitia gravar cada mísero detalhe do rosto do mais velho; as mãos executando uma delicada massagem conforme alisavam desde os ossos do quadril até a parte frontal das coxas grossas.

Inclinou levemente o rosto para o lado e não se importou quando alguns fios de sua franja ocultaram parcialmente a visão de um de seus olhos, prestando atenção se o que estava fazendo era exatamente o que o outro havia querido dizer anteriormente. Quando constatou que Gerard exibia uma expressão relaxada e murmurava algumas exclamações satisfeitas quando suas mãos massageavam algum ponto sensível das coxas pálidas, curvou os lábios avermelhados em um sorriso. Não se importava de fazer seu corpo esperar por contatos mais intensos, tudo o que queria era desfrutar do momento com a maior lentidão possível para quando fechasse os olhos pudesse reproduzir esta cena em sua mente com perfeição.

O rosto de Gerard era levemente arredondado, o que fazia Frank se recordar das fotos que enfeitavam a sala onde mostravam o garoto quando era pequeno com enormes bochechas rosadas enquanto exibia um sorriso. As bochechas haviam quase completamente sumido e apesar de seu queixo anguloso ele continuava com o mesmo rosto delicado, lembrando-lhe um anjo quando exibia uma expressão relaxada. Seu nariz era irremediavelmente arrebitado dando-lhe um ar austero e seus olhos verdes eram emoldurados por longos cílios escuros. Logo abaixo à seu olho esquerdo havia uma quase imperceptível manchinha avermelhada e seus lábios finos se entortavam para o lado sempre quando ele falava; seus dentes pequeninos dando-lhe uma aparência quase infantil quando sorria. E em conjunto todos esses elementos formavam alguém tão incrível de se observar que Frank, por diversas vezes, havia se repreendido mentalmente por fitá-lo fixamente enquanto se falavam, mesmo quando ainda não eram próximos como hoje. Era difícil prestar atenção em suas palavras se havia tantos detalhes incríveis para serem descobertos por seus olhos sobre o encantador garoto que via.

Gerard resmungou ao abrir os olhos e Frank riu baixinho conforme voltava a movimentar as mãos que haviam ficado imóveis por sua breve distração, notando o pequeno sorriso que o outro dava anteriormente surgir mais uma vez. Mordiscou o lábio algumas vezes e apertou com força as coxas grossas, apoiando-se nos joelhos antes de mudar de posição; agora se posicionando sentado sobre o colo do maior. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso pela proximidade de seus corpos e um suspiro escapou de sua garganta assim que as mãos firmes de Gerard seguraram-no pela cintura para fazer com que as peles de seus tórax se tocassem; um arrepio fazendo-o ofegar baixinho. Deslizou uma das mãos até a nuca do outro e envolveu alguns fios negros contra o indicador, enrolando os mesmos delicadamente em uma terna carícia conforme se abraçavam. Era possível sentir o coração de Gerard bater acelerado como o seu e Frank sorriu de olhos fechados, chegando à conclusão que era nos braços de Gerard onde deveria estar para todo o sempre.

As mãos de Gerard moveram-se suavemente por suas costas, pressionando ainda mais seus corpos juntos, e seus lábios finos se posicionaram sobre a pele macia dos ombros do menor para traçar uma trilha de beijos demorados até o pescoço; seus sentidos inebriados pelos arrepios mais freqüentes que o acometiam. Frank apertou com força os fios negros contra os dedos e inclinou a cabeça para trás assim que a pele de seu pescoço foi sugada profundamente; seus lábios se entreabrindo em busca de ar. Permaneceu de olhos fechados e finalmente chegou ao porquê de amar tanto aquele garoto. Começava pela forma com que se sentia confortável, amado e ao mesmo tempo desejado como nunca tinha sido antes. E não era algo puramente carnal, tampouco sentimental. Mas sim a junção exata de todos os sentimentos imperfeitos do ser humano que faziam com que os dois se completassem e tornassem um só; entregues um ao outro por inteiro.

Seus lábios se encontraram com urgência, reacendendo a necessidade ainda não saciada de tocar um ao outro para que pudessem se entregar juntos a plenitude. E suas línguas mais uma vez se enrolaram juntas em perfeita sincronia conforme seus lábios se moviam um contra o outro; a mão de Frank na nuca de Gerard fazendo com que suas bocas ficassem extremamente conectadas durante o beijo. Em poucos segundos ofegos escaparam de suas gargantas e se perderam abafados um na boca do outro e o calor de suas peles pressionadas conforme seus corpos se pressionavam juntos fizeram com que a libido finalmente os possuísse por completo. Amor e desejo tornaram-se um só e os dois garotos entregaram-se as sensações maravilhosas que os acometiam conforme se tocavam.

Frank quebrou o contato de seus lábios e sorveu uma grande quantidade de ar, deslizando-os em seguida pela bochecha de Gerard até que os mesmos se posicionassem em seu ouvido; alguns ofegos escapando de sua garganta pelos leves espasmos de prazer que seu corpo dava conforme o quadril de Gerard ondulava-se contra o seu.

\- Eu quero você, Gerard. – Sussurrou com a voz mais grossa que o normal pela falta de uso. Deslizou as mãos pelas costas do outro garoto e arranhou a pele pálida com força, causando vergões avermelhados. – Quero agora e para sempre.

Gerard estremeceu e afastou o rosto para conseguir fitar o pequeno nos olhos; um sorriso sincero delineando seus lábios finos. Com uma das mãos o garoto colocou carinhosamente alguns fios úmidos atrás da orelha de Frank e, em seguida, deu um breve impulso com o rosto para que pudessem selara uma última vez seus lábios juntos.

Guiou a mão livre para que esta conseguisse adentrar entre a curta distância que separava seus corpos e o menor prontamente arqueou o quadril em seu colo para que o membro de Gerard se posicionasse em sua entrada, espalmando as mãos nos ombros do mais velho para ter suporte nos movimentos que faria a seguir; um gemido prolongado de dor e prazer preenchendo o silêncio do ateliê conforme ele deslizava-se para baixo com certa dificuldade.

Era dilacerante a dor que acometia seu corpo, mas Frank não queria parar e muito menos quebrar aquele contato. E quando finalmente possuía o membro de Gerard por inteiro dentro de si respirou fundo e pressionou com força os dentes contra o lábio inferior; tentando se acostumar novamente com aquela posição sem qualquer tipo de preparo. O pequeno tentou ignorar as lágrimas que se formavam no canto de seus olhos, mas estava sendo difícil controlar a reação de seu corpo à dor mesmo que estivesse completamente entregue e completo dividindo aquele momento com Gerard. Porém, antes que um soluço escapasse por seus lábios avermelhados as mãos de Gerard acariciaram ternamente suas costas, massageando-as para que pudessem relaxar e esvair a tensão, fazendo-o suspirar com a calmaria que aquele toque lhe proporcionou. Quando sua respiração já estava um tanto quanto mais tranqüila as mãos posicionaram-se em seu rosto; os polegares do outro fazendo leves movimentos circulares em uma carícia que lhe arrancou um sorriso. Movimentou-se aos poucos e o mais lentamente que conseguiu, ouvindo Gerard ofegar quieto, e após algum tempo finalmente acostumou-se com a posição intima.

O pequeno abriu os olhos e fitou com adoração os verdes a insignificantes centímetros de distância. Os dois sorriram um para o outro e Frank apertou com firmeza os ombros de Gerard antes de iniciar longos movimentos de sobe e desce em seu colo até obter um ritmo forte e sensual; suas peles se friccionando uma contra a outra conforme o mais velho movimentava o quadril contrariamente para dar longas estocadas cada vez que o menor se arqueava contra si. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas e suas mentes completamente entregues as lascivas sensações que acometiam seus corpos conforme eles se moviam; os gemidos que suas gargantas liberavam apenas demonstrando a satisfação de seus estados de espírito por finalmente terem um ao outro daquela forma tão entregue.

As mãos de Gerard voltaram a segurar o rosto de Frank e mais uma vez os dois trocaram um intenso olhar significativo. E em meio a toda aquela confusão de ofegos, prazeres e desejo ainda havia amor e o mais velho precisou dizer em voz alta o que seu ser tinha a mais plena certeza assim como o ar é vital para o ser humano.

\- Eu te amo. – Disse tremulo por fortes espasmos acometerem seu corpo. E por não achar suficiente dizer apenas mais uma vez repetiu em meio à um gemido alto. – Eu te amo, Frank.

Frank sorriu em resposta em meio aos fortes arrepios, sabendo que Gerard não precisava de sua confirmação em voz alta para ter a certeza de que era igualmente correspondido em seus profundos sentimentos. E após longos minutos em que seus corpos continuaram a se mover de forma intensa, os dois chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo ao prazer pleno; seus corpos pressionados tão fortemente um contra o outro que era difícil reconhecer onde um começava e o outro terminava. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas e Frank pendeu a cabeça contra o ombro de Gerard de olhos fechados, guiando uma das mãos até o tórax do mais velho para poder sentir seu coração batendo com extrema rapidez; tendo consciência de que o próprio deveria estar batendo no mesmo ritmo. Suspirou, tomado pela incrível sensação de ser amado, e voltou a apertar o garoto em seus braços desejando que aquele momento pudesse durar para sempre.

Mas algo em seu interior insistia em lhe dizer que infelizmente toda aquela felicidade duraria menos do que ele imaginava.

 


	45. Someone Must Get Hurt

Gerard desistiu de prender o sorriso que dominava seus lábios na última meia hora. Respirou profundamente e abaixou o corpo para poder pegar a camisa que estava descartada contra o chão do ateliê, vestindo-a em seguida em um ágil movimento para ficar completamente vestido. Levou as mãos até os fios negros para poder ao menos retirar algumas mechas que ocultavam seus olhos e ergueu o rosto para conseguir visualizar Frank que andava de um lado para o outro pelo recinto com o olhar encantado em todas as telas que enfeitavam as paredes. No momento o pequeno encontrava-se parado e com as bochechas levemente rosadas enquanto observava com os belos olhos esverdeados arregalados uma tela que ainda estava interminada que repousava contra o cavalete a alguns passos de distância. Aproximou-se do garoto com um sorriso ainda maior e assim que estava próximo o suficiente rodeou-lhe a cintura com os braços de forma delicada, abraçando-o por trás enquanto apoiava o queixo em seu ombro.

\- Este aí não tem um terço da sua beleza, sabia? – Disse carinhosamente ao roçar a ponta do nariz arrebitado contra a curva do pescoço do menor, espalmando as mãos em sua cintura para fazer com que seus corpos permanecessem confortavelmente próximos. - E os olhos dele não brilham tanto quanto os seus.

Frank permaneceu em silêncio enquanto mirava a si mesmo pintado belamente contra a tela. No desenho estava sorrindo de forma espontânea e seus olhos transmitiam doçura enquanto alguns fios caiam irregulares contra o rosto levemente inclinado. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto sentia as batidas de seu coração acelerar pela forma carinhosa com que Gerard o abraçava e guiou as próprias mãos para que estas se posicionassem contra as do mais velho, apertando-as em um carinho.

Sentia-se lisonjeado por Gerard tê-lo pintado e segurou o quanto pôde a emoção que o acometia, virando o corpo aos poucos para que pudessem ficar frente a frente. Ao ficar na ponta dos pés deu um impulso com o rosto e selou seus lábios longamente, suspirando pelo contato e a forma com que se sentia inebriado pela felicidade por tê-lo em seus braços novamente.

\- Obrigado. – Disse assim que se separaram e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Gerard com um sorriso genuíno. – Obrigado por ser tão incrível e por me fazer sentir desse jeito. – Levou uma das mãos do mais alto até seu tórax, sobre o coração, para fazê-lo sentir o quanto este batia rápido.

Gerard sorriu em resposta e aproximou novamente seus rostos para beijar de forma casta a testa do menor, deslizando a mão que estava pousada em seu peito para poder entrelaçar seus dedos. Afastou-se alguns passos e puxou Frank consigo enquanto andava em direção à porta do ateliê.

\- Você não tem que me agradecer, Frankie. Pare com isso. – Continuou sorrindo enquanto andavam lado a lado ao atingirem o quintal, seus pés fazendo baixos ruídos conforme caminhavam sobre o caminho de pedra que dava acesso a porta da cozinha. – Porque se você não fosse incrível eu não teria feito nada disso—

O mais velho parou de falar abruptamente ao que Frank soltou sua mão com rapidez enquanto olhava com os olhos arregalados a porta mais a frente. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e seguiu seu olhar, sentindo o coração falhar várias batidas assim que Donna entrou em seu campo de visão com uma expressão enojada. Seus cabelos loiros volumosos pareciam desalinhados e por suas bochechas havia grandes linhas escuras de seu lápis que havia borrado provavelmente por algumas lágrimas terem escorrido por seu rosto. Ela parecia tremula e um de seus braços estava estendido contra a porta para impedi-los de entrar.

\- Mãe, aconteceu alguma coisa—

\- Gerard, se você se dirigir mais uma vez a palavra a mim eu sou capaz de fazê-lo se calar com as minhas próprias mãos. – Donna disse ao olhar o filho com nítida repulsa enquanto sua respiração parecia ter se desregulado como se ela estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para falar. Desviou o olhar com rapidez e rangeu os dentes em direção a Frank, arfando conforme se inclinava para frente de forma raivosa. – E você saia imediatamente dessa casa. Imediatamente!

A mulher adiantou-se em direção a Frank com os olhos faiscando, mas Gerard prontamente entrou na frente do menor com os braços abertos para impedir que a mãe se aproximasse dele naquele estado. Sentia-se tonto com a força que as palavras haviam lhe atingido e de repente o pânico inundou seu peito, tornando difícil a função de respirar normalmente. E mesmo que sua expressão não demonstrasse nada além de apreensão, por dentro o garoto mais velho sentia-se finalmente consumido pelo medo que sempre havia o assombrado sobre o momento em que Donna saberia a verdade sobre os dois. Tentou permanecer o mais calmo possível para poder pensar claramente o que fazer, mas assim que a mão de Donna atingiu uma de suas faces com força foi ainda mais difícil controlar a vontade de sumir definitivamente daquele maldito lugar.

\- Como você ousa proteger este ser? – Donna gritou enfurecida conforme observava ainda mais raivosa o filho mais velho com a face virada, mas ainda sem sair da frente de Frank. – Você não percebe que ele transmitiu a doença dele para você?!

  
\- Doença? – Vociferou Gerard ao virar o rosto que ainda ardia para olhar a mãe nos olhos, perdendo completamente o autocontrole pela forma enojada com que Donna se dirigia aos dois. Respirou profundamente assim que as mãos trêmulas de Frank apertaram com força seus braços, mas assim que ouviu o menor soluçar abafado atrás de si travou o maxilar enquanto voltou a falar, agora entre dentes. – Desculpe, mamãe, mas eu não sei de que doença você está falando. Nenhum de nós está doente!

\- Você acha completamente normal dois homens... – Houve uma pausa em que a mulher arfou, engasgada com as próprias palavras enquanto tentava falar algo que, em sua mente, era sujo demais para ser proferido em voz alta. – Se tocando? Porque isso não pode ser chamado de relacionamento já que é degradante demais a um ser humano.

Gerard parecia mortificado demais com o que havia acabado de ouvir para responder e permaneceu em silêncio com os olhos arregalados e a boca levemente entreaberta. Seu coração batia com tanta força que era possível sentir a pressão que seu sangue exercia contra os ouvidos; seus punhos se fechando fortemente ao lado de seu corpo que tremulava. A forma com que a mãe o olhava e como as palavras o atingiam estavam fazendo com que não mais prestasse atenção nos avisos que sua mente lhe dava para permanecer calmo. Simplesmente não conseguia compreender como alguém, um maldito alguém, que havia o gerado poderia estar agindo desta forma. Como ela era capaz de ferir uma pessoa pura e simplesmente por esta estar apaixonada por outro alguém? O que havia de errado em amar e ser amado? E qual era o grande problema em ser feliz?

\- Mas eu não te culpo, Gerard. – Donna voltou a se pronunciar. Sua voz, agora, parecia muito mais controlada e ela alisava a blusa florida que vestia para permanecer com o tom baixo e falsamente pacífico. – Apesar de você ter sido a maior decepção da minha vida, eu sei que a culpa não é sua. Foi este... bicha que fez a sua cabeça e contaminou você com esta doença ridícula que com certeza irá passar no momento em que ele estiver fora dessa casa. O que não irá demorar.

Ela avançou novamente em direção aos dois e Gerard segurou-a com brutalidade pelos ombros, chacoalhando-a algumas vezes ao que inclinava o rosto para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos de perto; seus olhos verdes faiscando em direção aos da mulher que o miravam perigosamente. Seu tórax subia e descia devido à respiração acelerada e mesmo que algumas lágrimas raivosas insistissem em inundar seus olhos, Gerard não permitiu que estas escorressem por seu rosto.

\- Qual é o seu problema? – Gritou em plenos pulmões; a raiva fluindo por suas veias como um veneno letal. Voltou a chacoalhá-la com um pouco mais de força, tentando de forma desesperava fazê-la voltar a si e perceber as atrocidades que estava falando. – Qual. É. O seu. Maldito. Problema?! – Repetiu alto de forma pausada entre dentes.

Antes que Donna pudesse respondê-lo, mãos pousaram sobre as suas e quando Gerard ergueu o olhar notou Donald o encarando de forma apreensiva em um pedido mudo para que ele se afastasse. Gerard prontamente deu alguns passos para trás, levando uma das mãos em direção ao rosto para esfregá-lo de forma febril tentando novamente recobrar a calma enquanto se certificava que ainda estava na frente de Frank para protegê-lo. Olhou-o nos olhos por alguns segundos e sentiu uma intensa vontade de abraçá-lo pela forma com que as lágrimas escorriam furiosamente por seu rosto bonito, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar apenas lhe transmitindo pelo olhar que não importava que acontecesse não iria deixá-lo.

\- Eu posso saber o que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Pronunciou-se Donald enquanto olhava sério para a esposa, o filho mais velho e Frank. – Michael ligou desesperado na empresa para me dizer que se eu não chegasse aqui acabaria acontecendo um desastre, mas eu não pensei que vocês realmente estivessem discutindo neste nível.

\- Vai me dizer que você não sabe o que aconteceu. – Donna respondeu ao marido de forma sarcástica enquanto dava uma risada de escárnio, erguendo um dos braços para apontar Frank acusadoramente. – Esta bicha que você abrigou nesta casa contra a minha vontade simplesmente fez uma lavagem cerebral no nosso filho!

\- O que? – Donald arregalou os olhos para a mulher que parecia transtornada novamente. Seus olhos verdes, iguais aos de Gerard, miraram o filho de forma séria enquanto uma de suas mãos continuava apoiada no ombro da esposa. – O que é que está acontecendo Gerard?

\- Eu e Frank estamos juntos. – Gerard respondeu com a voz tremula mesmo que soasse firme. Respirou fundo enquanto o pai mantinha sua expressão séria e fechou uma das mãos, pressionando a unha contra a palma para permanecer calmo; a dor fazendo-o se distrair da raiva que ainda o possuía dentro de si. – Na verdade, eu o amo e não vou deixar que esta mulher simplesmente o jogue na rua por não passar de uma—

\- Nem mais uma palavra, Gerard. – Donald rispidamente o interrompeu e Gerard ficou em silêncio mantendo o penetrante olhar que o pai lhe dava. – Estou sinceramente decepcionado com você e com o Frank por terem se envolvido dessa forma sob o meu teto. Vocês dois deveriam ter pensado nas conseqüências que este relacionamento poderia trazer e perceber que—

\- Relacionamento?! - Donna pronunciou-se ultrajada ao olhar para o marido como se este tivesse acabado de dizer algo extremamente terrível. – Como é que você consegue chamar esta atrocidade de relacionamento? – A mulher balançou a cabeça de forma febril e murmurou algumas palavras para si mesmo enquanto passava as mãos de forma nervosa contra os cabelos loiros mais volumosos que o normal. – Não importa. Eu não quero mais ficar discutindo sobre isso, eu só quero que este maldito bicha saia da minha casa!

Mais uma vez ela tentou se aproximar, mas quem a interrompeu foi Donald ao segurá-la pelo pulso de forma enérgica.

\- Você não vai encostar no Frank, Donna. E nem lhe faltar com respeito. – Disse de forma séria enquanto fitava a esposa com severidade. – Frank não vai a lugar algum porque eu fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la. Ele ficará conosco até atingir a maioridade ou até quando ele achar necessário.

\- Tem razão. – Donna e Donald viraram o rosto para o filho mais velho e ele parecia transtornado com as bochechas avermelhadas e a respiração desregulada. – Frank não vai sair daqui, quem vai embora sou eu.

Donna deu uma risada debochada ao filho e balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma agitada, estreitando os olhos castanhos que brilhavam em fúria. Gerard sustentou o olhar firmemente e fechou os punhos com força ao lado do corpo, tentando permanecer calmo com o calor que a palma da mão de Frank pressionada em suas costas lhe transmitia. E por mais que se sentisse humilhado internamente pela forma com que a mãe lhe encarava com desprezo por ter descoberto sobre o relacionamento que mantinha com Frank, um crescente orgulho povoava seu peito. Era a primeira vez que enfrentava Donna de igual para igual e não permitira que ela novamente o fizesse desistir das coisas que queria por medo. Estava na hora de seguir em frente e mesmo que soubesse que teria de enfrentar situações difíceis a partir de agora, [i]nada[/i] o faria desistir.   
\- Você vai para onde? – Donna disse com um sorriso irritantemente prepotente. – E com que dinheiro? Porque se você acha que eu vou continuar a sustentar uma bicha—

\- Donna. – Repreendeu Donald energicamente. E pela primeira vez na discussão ele demonstrava algo além de seriedade. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando de forma irritadiça e sua expressão demonstrava o quanto ele se incomodava com o linguajar chulo que a mulher utilizava com o filho. – Será que você tem o mínimo de educação e respeito pelo seu filho? Agredi-lo verbalmente não resolverá a situação. E nem—

\- [i]Não venha me dizer como tratar o meu filho![/i] – A mulher gritou enfurecida, erguendo o indicador para apontar em direção a Donald de forma ameaçadora. – Eu falo como eu quiser com ele! Fui eu que criei essa pessoa que não merece meu respeito pelas sem-vergonhices que faz sob o meu teto! Você o defende porque não viu o que eu vi, Donald. Então você cale sua boca, porque eu tenho todo o direito de dizer o quanto meu filho, isso se eu posso chamar de filho, me decepcionou e o quanto ele desonra esta família.

\- Como eu já disse. Eu vou embora. – Gerard se pronunciou entre dentes, mais uma vez fazendo os pais o encararem. Sentia vontade de dizer a [i]mãe[/i] o quanto ela sempre havia deixado extremamente claro o quanto ele era uma desonra para a família, sendo gay ou não, mas concluiu que apenas daria mais motivos para ela depreciá-lo verbalmente. – E eu não preciso do seu maldito dinheiro e nem lhe dizer para onde eu vou. Estou saindo daqui. Se quiser esquecer que eu existo, faça-me este favor.

Ao terminar de proferir as últimas palavras, Gerard virou o corpo para observar Frank atrás de si que chorava copiosamente um tanto quanto encolhido. Estendeu uma das mãos para limpar várias das incessantes lágrimas e olhou-o nos olhos de forma penetrante antes de segurá-lo pela mão.

\- Ninguém vai fazer mal a você, Frankie. Você não fez nada de errado. – Disse baixinho e o mais carinhoso que conseguiu, tentando acalmar o menor que soluçava; seus olhos esverdeados anormalmente vermelhos. – E eu não vou embora e largar você aqui, certo? Você vai comigo.

\- [i]Isso, leve este ser órfão imprestável com você. E nunca mais apareçam em minha frente senão eu matarei os dois![/i] – Gritou Donna descontrolada; Donald segurando-a pelos ombros para impedi-la de avançar contra os dois garotos. Os cabelos loiros volumosos agitavam-se conforme sua expressão de ódio se acentuava. – [i]E eu espero que vocês recebam o devido castigo por serem a ralé da humanidade![/i]

Gerard sentiu a raiva fluir por suas veias e deu alguns passos ameaçadores em direção a mãe, mas Frank segurou sua mão com força e puxou-o em direção a porta da cozinha; os dois adentrando no recinto aos tropeços. O maior se sentia doente pelas palavras que havia ouvido, era como se tivesse sido atingido no rosto várias vezes por horas, mas o machucado tivesse se formado apenas internamente e só ele pudesse sentir. Como é que uma mãe poderia tratar o filho daquele jeito? Aliás, como é que uma pessoa conseguia ferir um ser humano sem pensar nas conseqüências emocionais que causaria? Cada um tinha o direito de apoiar ou não uma causa, mas falta de respeito era intolerável; principalmente vindo de uma mãe para o filho. Será que Donna não pensava o quanto àquelas palavras tiveram efeito sobre si e que mesmo se um dia ela resolvesse retirá-las continuariam ecoando em sua mente todas às vezes em que a sociedade o impedisse de fazer algo por abominar sua opção sexual?

Assim que estavam aos pés da escadaria que dava acesso ao segundo andar, Gerard respirou fundo e controlou a própria vontade de chorar ao ver o irmão encolhido contra o sofá e soluçando alto. Soltou a mão de Frank delicadamente e se aproximou de Michael com lágrimas nos olhos, agachando-se em frente ao mais novo para poder olhá-lo no mesmo nível; as mãos espalmando-se com cuidado contra suas bochechas molhadas para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos.

\- Mikes, por favor, não chore. – Disse de forma suave, limpando com os polegares as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelo rosto magro do irmão. – Por favor, a última coisa que eu quero é ver você neste estado.

\- Me desculpe. Me desculpe, Ger. – Ele disse soluçando de forma febril, ainda evitando encarar o outro nos olhos. – Quando ela chegou perguntando de você, logo disse que estava no ateliê. Eu não pensei que... Eu não pensei que Frank estaria lá—

\- [i]Shi.[/i] – Interrompeu Gerard ao balançar a cabeça negativamente. Finalmente conectou o olhar com o do irmão e demonstrou por este simples gesto que não estava bravo ou decepcionado com o mais novo. – Você não tem culpa de nada. Nós não deveríamos estar lá e querendo ou não ela saberia um dia. Então, por favor, não se culpe. Eu não agüentaria vê-lo desse jeito por minha causa.

\- Eu tentei impedir! – Michael continuava a chorar copiosamente e soluçava ainda mais alto. Seu corpo estremeceu fortemente conforme ele posicionou as mãos tremulas contra o rosto para ocultá-lo; sua voz saindo abafada quando ele continuou a falar. – Mas eu não consegui! E eu achei... Eu achei que o papai fosse dar um jeito nisso tudo, mas—

\- Michael. – Interrompeu Gerard energicamente, espalmando as mãos nos braços do mais novo para chacoalhá-lo de leve; esperando o mesmo olhá-lo mais uma vez nos olhos para continuar a falar. – Não tinha [i]nada[/i] que você pudesse fazer. [i]Nada[/i]. Como é que você iria adivinhar que tudo isso iria acontecer? Por favor, eu repito, você não tem culpa de absolutamente nada do que está acontecendo. Eu preciso de você forte, Mikes. Dessa vez quem precisa de você sou eu e estou pedindo do fundo do meu coração que você não se culpe. – O mais velho parou abruptamente de falar, controlando o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta ao proferir as últimas palavras.

Michael inclinou-se para frente e enlaçou o irmão em um apertado abraço; transmitindo pelo ato que estaria ao seu lado sob qualquer circunstância. O maior fungou e prendeu o choro assim que apoiou o rosto contra a curva do pescoço do irmão mais novo, apertando-o igualmente para demonstrar o quanto estava agradecido. Mas o abraço durou segundos, pois Frank soltou uma exclamação surpresa e os dois se separaram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Donald havia adentrado na sala e observava os três seriamente; seus olhos esverdeados fixos no filho mais velho. Gerard respirou fundo para controlar o choro que crescia em sua garganta e se levantou para encarar o pai de frente, esperando ouvir mais uma sessão de duras palavras.

\- Você não precisa ir embora se não quiser. – Pronunciou-se após algum tempo, pigarreando para que a voz saísse sem falhas. – Sua mãe está nervosa e não sabe o que está falando—

\- Ela sabe muito bem o que está falando. – Interrompeu Gerard ao limpar com raiva uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu por sua bochecha lentamente. Desviou do olhar do pai por alguns segundos apenas para obter novamente o controle e respirou fundo, mais uma vez. – E eu quero ir embora agora. Já que mesmo se eu não fosse hoje, iria daqui alguns meses então não vai fazer a mínima diferença. Só, talvez, o fato de eu não ter que dividir o mesmo teto com alguém que pensa que eu sou repugnante. E o Frank vai comigo, não vou deixá-lo aqui para ser tratado como um verme por pessoas que deveriam amá-lo como seus pais.

\- O Frank não vai com você. – Donald disse de forma séria, balançando a cabeça negativamente para o filho mais velho que o encarava com os olhos estreitos. – Ele não pode ir. Frank tem apenas dezesseis anos e sua guarda está comigo, perante a lei ele deverá permanecer na mesma casa que seu tutor até se tornar maior de idade quando o contrato que fiz com o pai dele for invalidado.

\- Mas eu vou levá-lo comigo—

\- Não. Ele ficará aqui. – Interrompeu o patriarca de forma cansada, levando uma das mãos até o rosto para esfregar os olhos; demonstrando exaustão. – Não estou fazendo isso para separar vocês, Gerard, estou só cumprindo a lei. E, além disso, estou cumprindo uma promessa que fiz ao meu melhor amigo anos atrás. Não vou permitir que você leve Frank consigo sem ter a certeza de que ele está em segurança.

[i]- E aqui ele estará em segurança?[/i] – Gerard gritou enfurecido, perdendo todo o autocontrole que precariamente havia tido o cuidado de manter durante a discussão com a mãe. – Como é que você pode afirmar para mim que ele estará em segurança no mesmo local em que uma pessoa disse que gostaria que fossemos punidos por sermos abominações?!

\- Eu irei resolver isso. – Donald respondeu energicamente, seus olhos verdes iguais aos do filho encarando Gerard com firmeza. – Agora estarei fazendo uma promessa a você, Gerard. Eu não vou permitir que o Frank seja tratado injustamente ou que alguém o faça mal. Posso não concordar com essa situação toda, mas não vou permitir que em minha casa ocorra falta de respeito com qualquer pessoa que seja.

\- Você permitiu há minutos atrás. – Gerard retrucou ao dar uma risada amargurada; seu coração falhando algumas batidas pela noticia de que seu pequeno não iria acompanhá-lo para fora daquela maldita casa. – Como é que você quer que eu acredite nisso?

\- Eu já errei muito com vocês dois. – Donald aproximou-se lentamente dos filhos e colocou a mão contra o ombro do mais velho, mesmo que este anteriormente tivesse tentado se esquivar do toque. Suspirou de forma profunda e demonstrou em sua expressão o quanto estava penalizado com a situação que estavam passando. – Principalmente com você, Gerard. Você me deu tantos sinais quando precisou de ajuda e achei, erroneamente, que era apenas uma [i]fase[/i] e que algumas visitas ao psiquiatra o ajudariam. E antes que você pense que eu acho que você tem alguma doença por ser homossexual, não é isso que eu quero dizer. – Houve uma pausa em que o patriarca dos Way ficou em silêncio pensando na melhor forma de continuar a falar sem ferir ainda mais o filho mais velho. – Mas sim que você precisou de alguém ao seu lado e eu, infelizmente, mais uma vez não estive. Não posso lhe dizer que acho maravilhoso você ser homossexual, mas você não deixa de ser meu filho. E eu sei o quanto é importante para você, assim como é para mim, manter o Frank em segurança. Então estou lhe dando minha palavra de que nada de ruim irá acontecer a ele; não enquanto ele estiver sob meu teto.

Por alguns segundos a sala mergulhou em um profundo silêncio, onde Gerard e Donald se encararam profundamente. E Frank, limpando algumas lágrimas que escorreram de seus olhos esverdeados, aproximou-se de Gerard para apertar com firmeza um de seus ombros, transmitindo-lhe segurança assim que trocaram um penetrante olhar.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu ficarei bem. – Disse com a voz mais grossa que o normal soando chorosa, mas deu um leve sorriso para que o maior percebesse que definitivamente não ficaria chateado se ele saísse de casa e tivesse que deixá-lo para trás. – E não vou desistir se você for embora. Eu iria até o inferno, se preciso, para poder te ver. Não se sinta preso a mim.

\- Você tem a escolha em suas mãos, Gerard. Cabe a você decidir o que irá fazer. – Donald voltou a se pronunciar, pigarreando para a voz não parecer embargada por perceber que o filho havia crescido e que iria deixá-lo. – Você demonstrou que está apto o suficiente para fazer suas próprias escolhas.

\- Eu irei embora. – Gerard disse após algum tempo, fungando ao olhar nos olhos do pai e em seguida de Frank; parecia decidido mesmo que seus olhos estivessem cheios d’água. – Mas será que eu posso roubar o Frank por uma noite? – Questionou o patriarca assim que finalmente lágrimas tristonhas escorreram por suas bochechas lentamente.

\- Claro. – Donald respondeu com um fraco sorriso, dando palmadinhas amigáveis no ombro do filho mais velho antes de se afastar escadaria a cima. – Eu espero que você seja feliz com a sua escolha, Gerard. E quando você se sentir acuado demais pelo mundo, não se esqueça que seu pai estará sempre aqui para ajudá-lo independente do que aconteça.

[b]x-x[/b]

Frank observou tristemente a varanda entregue à penumbra da noite. Os banquinhos brancos continuavam posicionados contra a parede da esquerda, enfeitando a paisagem de forma delicada em conjunto com o jardim, e a luz do poste de iluminação da rua reluzia contra o chão lustrado de piso frio avermelhado; completando o ar etéreo que aquele lugar transmitia. Todas as pessoas que passavam rotineiramente pela calçada e avistavam aquela varanda considerava-a apenas mais uma como qualquer outra, com os mesmos apetrechos de jardinagem que qualquer família de classe média teria para invejar as vizinhas menos favorecidas ou frustradas demais para manter um jardim em ordem. Mas para o garoto solitário, parecendo ainda menor pela forma com que estava encolhido encostado contra a parede, aquele lugar era especial; quase mágico. Fora ali que tantas madrugadas havia se encontrado com o dono dos olhos verdes que tanto amava e com discretos sorrisos, aproximações furtivas e olhares demorados demais que os dois haviam se apaixonado. Seria capaz de passar por ali todos os dias e não sentir um pedaço faltando quando Gerard fosse embora?

Uma lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto bonito e ele repreendeu-se com energia, limpando-a com rapidez como se quisesse apagar o rastro molhado que a mesma havia deixado por sua pele. Não tinha como negar, nem para si mesmo, de que com Gerard saindo de casa a situação ficaria muito mais difícil para os dois. Mas esta não era a sua maior preocupação. Além de não ter mais a facilidade de poder ver o garoto mais velho sempre quisesse, faltava pouco tempo para que ele se mudasse da cidade. Tudo bem que [i]New Jersey[/i] não era extremamente longe de [i]New York[/i] e ainda haveria os finais de semana em que poderiam se ver, mas a distância física dos dois com certeza atrapalharia, e muito, o relacionamento naturalmente conturbado que tinham. É uma realidade muito diferente conviver com alguém todos os dias e acompanhá-lo lado a lado do que conversar por telefone e conviver pessoalmente apenas dois dias por semana. Não duvidava mais do amor que nutriram um pelo outro, mas tinha medo de que aquela distância os afastasse e que o fim fosse imprescindível. E o [i]fim[/i] não significava uma separação e sim o termino do sentimento e a total apatia em relação um ao outro; o que era muito pior.

O pequeno ergueu o rosto e o virou em direção à porta assim que esta se abriu com um baixo ruído; seu coração disparando com a figura alta de Gerard aparecendo em seu campo de visão. Não era possível ver a expressão que seu rosto ostentava pela fraca luminosidade, mas ele parecia decidido ao segurar a mochila pendurada em apenas um dos ombros. Frank suspirou e balançou suavemente a cabeça para os lados, não conseguindo mais pensar em todas as possibilidades ruins que o atormentavam. Era sempre assim, quando Gerard aparecia transmitindo força e segurança todos os seus medos sumiam instantaneamente e tudo que parecia tão errado, não poderia estar tão certo.

Gerard se aproximou calmamente de onde o menor estava e abaixou-se apenas para pegar a mochila do outro que segundos antes estava molemente jogada ao chão, um sorriso de alívio transparecendo em seus lábios finos pela mesma estar muito mais leve do que a sua. Frank não conseguiu conter um leve sorriso pelo repentino cavalheirismo e reparou que por mais que os olhos verdes de Gerard ainda estivessem vermelhos pelo choro e demonstrando uma mágoa contida, eles continuavam a brilhar mais do que qualquer estrela no céu; fazendo-o se perder em sua peculiar profundidade magnífica.

Por alguns segundos os dois permaneceram se encarando fixamente em uma troca de sentimentos silenciosa. E ainda sem quebrar o contato visual, a mão de Frank moveu-se de forma suave para colocar algumas mexas da franja negra de Gerard trás da orelha; acariciando a bochecha pálida carinhosamente com o polegar em seguida. O maior inclinou o rosto para o toque com um suspiro profundo de contentamento pelo toque, sua mão posicionando-se contra a de Frank sobre seu rosto para apertá-la.

\- Você poderá fugir comigo a qualquer hora que você quiser. – Sussurrou com um sorriso fraco que demonstrava que ele também estava abalado com aquela repentina separação.

Frank arregalou os olhos com as palavras do outro e Gerard fez uma expressão divertida, puxando-o pela mão consigo para caminharem em direção a calçada; um sorriso maior delineando seus lábios e uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Não no sentido [i]literal[/i], Frankie. Mas sim no sentido figurado... – Corrigiu como se estivesse explicando pacientemente a uma criança teimosa o porquê de ela não poder comer doces antes do almoço. Rodeou os ombros do menor com um dos braços, abraçando-o conforme caminhavam solitários pela rua; achando incrivelmente adorável a expressão emburrada que o menor exibia pelo tom com que estava falando. – Me desculpe, só não quero ser preso por seqüestrar um menor e aliciá-lo.

\- Você não consegue ser romântico, não é mesmo? – Retrucou Frank com azedume, afastando o braço de Gerard com relutância apenas por birra. Cruzou os braços contra o peito enquanto erguia o queixo de forma altiva, tentando demonstrar indiferença pela presença do outro. – Sempre com as suas piadinhas idiotas para quebrar o clima.

\- Se eu não fosse assim você não iria gostar de mim. – Gerard respondeu ainda sem perder o sorriso, observando o menor pelo canto dos olhos de forma bem humorada. Por mais que estivesse completamente destruído por dentro pelas atrocidades que havia ouvido da própria mãe, não destruiria o raro momento que teria com Frank a sós para se lamentar. E fazer Frank sorrir era como retirar todo o peso que acometia seu coração. – E se você não fosse tão chatinho, eu não gostaria de você tampouco.

\- Okay, Gerard. Já chega. – Frank revirou os olhos mesmo que sorrisse a contragosto; aceitando prontamente o braço de Gerard que voltou a rodear-lhe os ombros. Inclinou a cabeça para que esta se apoiasse confortavelmente na curva do pescoço do mais alto enquanto andavam e deu um suspiro, observando os carros que passavam tranquilamente pela avenida há duas quadras de distância. – Para onde estamos indo?

\- Não será um lugar incrivelmente romântico, mas pelo menos teremos a oportunidade de ficarmos juntos. – Gerard disse ao acariciar suavemente os ombros do menor, apertando-o contra si como se quisesse se certificar que ele não fosse embora a qualquer momento. Suspirou, tentando ignorar o crescente bolo que se formava em sua garganta por saber que a partir daquele dia a vida dos dois se tornaria um inferno. – E é para lá que eu sempre vou quando preciso de algum tipo de apoio.

O menor concordou com um aceno silencioso e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior ao continuar a caminhar lado a lado com o garoto mais velho, rodeando-lhe a cintura com um dos braços para poder abraçá-lo protetoramente. Tinha consciência do quanto estava sendo difícil para Gerard toda aquela situação então não queria preocupá-lo demonstrando o quanto sentia medo do que poderia acontecer com os dois daqui para frente. Fechou os olhos apenas por alguns segundos para espantar todos os pensamentos que o deixavam com o coração ainda mais apertado e respirou fundo, observando a paisagem da rua enquanto atravessavam a avenida quando o farol dos pedestres se tornou verde. Um sorriso saudoso se formou em seus lábios ao visualizar ao longe a pequena pracinha, os balanços ocupados por algumas crianças balançando-se em vai e vem cada vez mais alto.

\- Você se lembra quando nós nos falamos a primeira vez ali? – Perguntou ao virar o rosto para poder olhá-lo, visualizando Gerard também focando o olhar na pracinha mais a frente como havia feito anteriormente. Prendeu o riso ao se lembrar da cena e repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] algumas vezes antes de continuar. – Quando você disse que tinha uma namorada, me deixou tão surpreso que eu quase caí do balanço.

\- Por quê? – Questionou Gerard ao franzir a sobrancelha com uma expressão de dúvida, desviando o olhar para o menor vendo-o precariamente tentando conter o riso. – Você achou que eu era assexuado ou algo do tipo?

\- Não fica bravo comigo, Gerard. – Frank levou a mão livre até o rosto, rindo abafado contra a própria mão. Naquele dia a cena não tinha sido tão engraçada, pois estava devastado pela morte dos pais, mas agora conseguia ver o quanto os dois tinham sido idiotas por não perceberem a atração natural que haviam sentido um pelo outro. – Mas você perguntou se eu usava batom porque meus lábios eram mais avermelhados que o normal e depois vem me dizer que tem uma [i]namorada[/i]?

\- E o que tem de errado nisso? – Gerard continuou com a testa franzida ao ficar na defensiva, agora virando completamente o rosto para que pudessem se olhar diretamente. – Aonde você quer chegar?

\- Estava muito óbvio e claro para quem quisesse ver que você era gay. – O menor constatou, agora com uma expressão séria. Notou os olhos verdes de Gerard se arregalarem e prendeu a gargalhada que ameaçava se formar em sua garganta pela expressão que o outro exibia, parecia que havia comido algo estragado e não podia cuspir. – Faz favor, né, Way. Artes, sensível, reparando na vermelhidão dos lábios de garotos e namorando uma garota peituda sem nem ao menos secar os peitos dela. Você realmente achava que era heterossexual?

\- Há muitos artistas heterossexuais, Iero. – Disse Gerard irritado ao soltá-lo do abraço com a expressão amarrada. – E não há nada de errado em notar a vermelhidão dos lábios de outras pessoas.

Frank arqueou as sobrancelhas cinicamente, dando um sorriso para o mais alto que o encarava com ferida superioridade. Como a vingança era doce. Minutos atrás quem estava irritando-o por diversão era o próprio Gerard e agora os papeis haviam se invertido; nada poderia ser mais gratificante do que visualizar as bochechas pálidas do outro coradas e a forma com que ele movia as mãos de forma impaciente.

\- Cite um artista que nunca tenha sentido atração ou ficado com algum cara, Way. – Disse venenosamente e virou o corpo para parar de frente a Gerard, espalmando as mãos em seu tórax para impedi-lo de continuar a andar.

\- Mas... – Houve uma pausa em que o mais velho ficou pensativo tentando encontrar algum nome, mas quando entreabriu os lábios para voltar a falar tornou a fechá-los; sua expressão ainda mais contorcida em irritação. – Isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver! – Exclamou mal humorado, empurrando Frank para o lado para voltar a caminhar pela rua de forma carrancuda. – Isso não significa nada!

O menor riu alto, balançando a cabeça negativamente ao correr um pouco para alcançar o ritmo das passadas de Gerard; divertindo-se internamente com os resmungos que o mesmo soltava ao cruzar os braços contra o peito. Os dois continuaram a caminhar pela rua em um silêncio confortável, mesmo que o mais velho ainda continuasse a exibir sua expressão carrancuda. Após alguns segundos eles finalmente pararam em frente a uma enorme mansão e Frank arregalou os olhos para a beleza da decoração gótica e bem trabalhada da casa, atravessando o jardim bem cuidado com os lábios levemente entreabertos.

Gerard estendeu um dos braços para tocar a campainha quando finalmente chegaram à varanda e sorriu a contragosto ao observar Frank com o canto de olho, notando o quanto ele parecia maravilhado. Repreendeu a si mesmo e fixou o olhar na porta de madeira polida, vendo-a se abrir poucos instantes depois; uma senhora bem humorada atendendo-os com um sorriso.

\- Gerard! Quanto tempo que eu não te vejo, garoto. – Disse de forma calorosa, um forte sotaque finlandês se fazendo presente. Seus olhos extremamente claros pousaram na figura menor de Frank e ela aumentou um sorriso, abrindo mais a porta para que pudessem passar. – Sejam bem vindos, Ville está no quarto!

Os dois garotos caminharam tranquilamente pelo saguão e Frank observou de forma encantada o tapete de veludo vermelho que se estendia sobre os degraus da escada até o andar superior, chegando à conclusão de que aquele lugar parecia ter saído de um livro antigo de estórias macabras. Mas o contraste de cores fortes e obras de arte impressionistas nas paredes acinzentadas contribuíam para que o local fosse terrivelmente lindo em sua peculiaridade, fazendo com que o visitante se sentisse mergulhado em uma cultura completamente diferente da qual estava habituado. Avançou mais alguns passos com Gerard a seu lado que conversava de forma simpática com a mulher que deveria ser a mãe de Valo e conforme subia os degraus o pequeno reparou que ao contrário da casa dos Way havia um corrimão e na madeira escura o brasão da família estava belamente entalhado, deixando-o admirado por ao passar os dedos pela superfície dos mesmos reparar que eles haviam sido trabalhados manualmente; o que os tronava ainda mais bonitos ao seu olhar.

Subiram lentamente até o andar superior, a simpática Senhora Valo deixando-os sozinhos assim que caminhou apressada para o final do corredor do lado oposto ao que seguiam. O corredor era estreito e o chão verde musgo era de algum carpete feito com um material macio, pois mesmo que Frank não o tivesse tocando com os pés sentia diferença ao caminhar. As três portas que ali havia eram negras e Gerard o guiou até uma delas, Frank trocando um olhar curioso com o mais velho ao notar uma escrita em uma língua que ele não conhecia entalhada na porta: [i]Venere Veritas[/i].

\- É latim. – Disse Gerard com um sorriso ao guiar uma das mãos até a maçaneta amarelada, rindo baixinho ao notar Frank ainda confuso a encarando. Balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de entreabrir a porta, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que entrassem. Continuou. – São coisas do Valo, não questione. – Assim que adentraram no recinto extremamente escuro, revirou os olhos tateando com dificuldade até a janela. – Aliás, por que não estou surpreso que ele esteja dormindo?

Frank permaneceu parado no meio do quarto escuro e piscou os olhos várias vezes ao fazer uma careta quando Gerard abriu a janela; a repentina claridade repentina irritando suas retinas. Observou o local com admiração pelo teto ter sido pintado de preto, o que dava a falsa sensação de que o mesmo era muito mais alto do que o normal. Havia vários adesivos de estrelas florescentes, que brilhavam quando não havia luminosidade no recinto, e as paredes eram brancas, mas em uma delas havia mais frases em latim que o próprio Valo deveria ter feito com alguma tinta especial que dava a impressão de relevo. Ao lado da janela uma cama de dossel de casal estava posicionada e nela um rapaz extremamente pálido enrolado precariamente em seus lençóis vermelhos de seda estava deitado dormindo e Frank arregalou os olhos sentindo as bochechas corarem por ver um dos melhores amigos do garoto que gostava quase completamente nu.

\- Fecha os olhos. [i]Agora.[/i] – Resmungou Gerard se aproximando apressado, colocando as mãos contra o rosto de Frank em um gesto impaciente. O menor repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] achando aquela atitude adorável e deu um sorrisinho, ouvindo Gerard falar um palavrão baixo pelo próprio constrangimento. – Nem se atreva a olhar, eu sou capaz de arrancar esse seu [i]piercing[/i] com um alicate.

O maior esperou que Frank ficasse de olhos fechados e se afastou para se aproximar da cama, observando de esguelha para ver se o outro não tinha aberto os olhos para espiar. Revirou os olhos para o amigo adormecido e esticou um dos braços, balançando-o rudemente para conseguir acordá-lo. O corpo pálido de Ville balançou-se algumas vezes e ele gemeu baixinho, repuxando o lençol com mais força que o necessário. Gerard franziu a sobrancelha e afastou a mão, piscando os olhos de forma confusa ao observar as reações que o amigo demonstrava enquanto estava prestes a acordar. Olhou para trás mais uma vez e viu Frank com um dos olhos entreabertos, sua expressão modificando-se prontamente para uma carrancuda.

\- Iero, fecha esse olho agora senão eu vou te jogar escada abaixo daqui a pouco. – Disse ao dar um rosnado, sacudindo o amigo agora de forma mais violenta. – Valo, seu imbecil, acorda logo, porra!

\- [i]Hmw, Quinn.[/i] – A voz rouca de Valo se pronunciou quando ele trocou de posição bruscamente e o lençol enrolou-se ainda mais a seu corpo coberto apenas pela [i]boxer[/i] negra. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior ao dar um suspiro profundo e abriu os olhos de forma preguiçosa, sua visão demorando a entrar em foco. – Er... O que?

Frank levou uma das mãos até a boca para ocultar o riso histérico que se formava em seus lábios avermelhados e Gerard permaneceu de olhos arregalados conforme dava alguns passos para trás para se afastar da cama. Ville demorou algum tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo, mas quando o fez sentou-se em um gesto rápido e tenso contra o colchão cobrindo-se como podia contra o lençol; seus olhos azuis tão arregalados que pareciam três vezes maiores que o normal.

\- Mas que porra vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?! – Exclamou enquanto gaguejava e suas bochechas pálidas assumiram um tom avermelhado que se espalhou por seu pescoço e orelhas.

\- Você achou que era quem? – Retrucou Gerard sarcasticamente, um sorriso maldoso esticando seus lábios finos. Cruzou os braços contra o peito e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, observando o amigo como um divertimento quase doentio. – O [i]Quinn[/i]?

\- Isso não é da sua conta, Gerard. – Disse Valo mais alto que o normal para que sua voz sobressaísse a gargalhada que Frank havia soltado pelo comentário. Seu rosto estava ainda mais vermelho e ele se levantou da cama enrolado precariamente contra o lençol enquanto murmurava palavrões em finlandês. – Porra, o que custa bater na merda da porta?

Gerard permaneceu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto o amigo se trocava no banheiro e esporadicamente seu olhar cruzava com o de Frank; os dois exibindo expressões risonhas por estarem se divertindo com a situação. Alguns segundos depois, regados a mais alguns palavrões de Ville que aparentemente havia chutado sem querer algo dentro do banheiro e causado um estrondoso barulho de vidro quebrando, o garoto pálido de olhos azuis surgiu no quarto resmungando baixinho enquanto alisava a camiseta preta; utilizando o gesto como uma desculpa para não encarar os olhos acusadores e divertidos dos amigos. Nunca iria imaginar que os dois surgiriam em seu quarto tão repentinamente e amaldiçoou ser sonâmbulo, pois se não fosse não estaria passando por este maldito constrangimento. E a situação só não era pior, pois Quinn, graças a alguma força superior divina, não estava no recinto. Então o que deveria fazer era simplesmente fingir que nada demais havia acontecido.

Ville empertigou as costas e forjou a melhor expressão indiferente que conseguiu ao caminhar em direção a cama desarrumada, sentando-se contra o colchão macio para poder observar os amigos. Notou que apesar de os dois estarem conservando uma expressão bem humorada, os olhos de Frank estavam avermelhados e os de Gerard pareciam distantes, mesmo que ainda brilhassem. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, esquecendo momentaneamente de sua própria irritação, e fez um gesto para que os dois se acomodassem. Gerard puxou a cadeira do computador para que a mesma se posicionasse de frente para o amigo na cama e sentou-se, puxando Frank pela mão para que o pequeno se sentasse de lado em seu colo. Ele demonstrou surpresa pelo gesto, mas abriu um sorriso conforme se ajeitava; um dos braços ao redor do pescoço do mais alto enquanto seu rosto estava virado em direção a Valo.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ville perguntou após alguns segundos silenciosos em que os três garotos se encararam; a áurea do quarto prontamente se tornando mais fria quando Frank abaixou o olhar e Gerard o apertou protetoramente contra seus braços. – Me desculpe o constrangimento, eu só não esperava que vocês aparecessem aqui hoje.

\- Não, eu que peço desculpas. Viemos realmente sem avisar. – Houve uma nova pausa e os olhos verdes de Gerard ficaram conectados com os de Ville por algum tempo. O garoto respirou fundo continuando a apertar Frank ao redor de seus braços como este gesto lhe transmitisse alguma segurança e pigarreou em seguida para que a voz saísse firme e não embargada. – É que eu não sabia para onde ir. Aliás... – Uma risada amargurada e sem emoção escapou dos lábios finos de Gerard e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu continuo não sabendo.

\- Sua mãe descobriu sobre vocês dois? – A voz de Ville pareceu falha e sua expressão havia se modificado rapidamente para uma de preocupação; seu corpo se inclinando para frente para poder visualizar o amigo que havia virado o rosto para não demonstrar as lágrimas que haviam formado em seus olhos. – E expulsou vocês de casa?

\- Ela ia expulsar o Frankie. – Respondeu Gerard balançando a cabeça com veemência para tentar afastar todas as lembranças frescas da discussão que continuava vivida em sua mente enquanto falava. – Mas meu pai não permitiu, apoiando ou não ele tem um contrato a cumprir e prometeu para mim que nada de ruim aconteceria com ele. Na verdade, quem se retirou [i]gentilmente[/i] daquela casa fui eu. Não iria agüentar morar no mesmo teto em que uma mulher acha que eu sou uma espécie de monstro do outro mundo por estar apaixonado por um garoto.

\- É compreensível que no primeiro momento os pais fiquem chocados, mas eu conheço sua mãe o suficiente para afirmar que ela não disse só “onde eu errei com meu filho”. – Respondeu Ville sobriamente, demonstrando até certa irritação em sua expressão. Resmungou algo e cruzou os braços contra o peito, trocando um olhar penetrante com Gerard e depois com Frank. – Bom, você tem [i]sim[/i] para onde ir, Gerard. Você pode ficar aqui, minha mãe te adora e não vai se importar com quem você dorme porque afinal de contas convive com artistas o tempo todo e não é como se homossexualidade fosse assustá-la. E se as coisas ficarem muito ruins você pode ficar aqui por um tempo, Frank. Fugir de casa você não pode, porque você é menor de idade, mas pelo menos se esconder por um tempo vai te ajudar a não ficar louco naquela casa.

Frank deu um sorriso, concordando com a cabeça e sentiu uma onda de agradecimento tomar conta de si com as palavras de Ville. Quem visse aquele garoto pálido e sempre tão sério de longe não diria que por debaixo daquelas roupas escuras e expressão fechada havia um amigo excepcional e alguém tão atencioso. Realmente aquele ditado que dizia que as aparências enganam não poderia estar mais certo em relação à Ville. Virou o rosto para observar Gerard e este também exibia um fraco sorriso. Os olhos verdes voltaram-se para a figura do pequeno e eles trocaram um olhar, transmitindo força um para o outro. A partir de agora as coisas seriam muito mais difíceis, mas tendo um ao outro e apoio das pessoas que amavam era certo de que tudo ocorreria bem.

\- Eu vou avisar o Quinn. Ele precisa saber disso. – Ville se pronunciou de forma enérgica, fazendo os olhares voltarem para si mais uma vez. Levantou-se com pressa e caminhou até a mesa do computador para pegar o celular, discando o número do amigo loiro com rapidez. – Alô, Quinn? – Houve uma pausa e Ville permaneceu de lábios entreabertos; uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. – Não, não. [b]Não![/b] Quinn, escuta eu não liguei para estragar o seu banho de beleza... – Exasperou-se o garoto revirando os olhos e batendo um dos pés contra o chão de forma irritadiça. – Foda-se, é, foda-se. Dá para escutar o que eu tenho para dizer? Não, eu não quero saber se o seu [i]shampoo[/i] é importado... O Gerard está precisando de nós. Sim. O que houve foi que a Donna descobriu sobre os dois. – Ville abruptamente afastou o celular do ouvido com uma careta quando um som alto de algo se quebrando se fez presente. – Você está bem?! Ah, ok. Ok, pode deixar. Tchau! – O garoto desligou o celular e olhou para Frank e Gerard que exibiam uma expressão dividida entre divertimento e confusão. – Ele está vindo para cá. Disse que em poucos minutos está por aqui.

Gerard abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça negativamente algumas vezes, apertando com delicadeza as laterais do corpo de Frank sobre o seu enquanto o garoto ria divertido. Permaneceu observando o amigo de olhos azuis e chegou à conclusão de que não havia no mundo amigos melhores que o seus. Estava explícito, mesmo que Ville estivesse sorrindo contrariado, o quão preocupado ele estava com a situação e que faria de tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudá-los. Não podia mentir para si mesmo ao tentar se convencer de que se sentia melhor, pois a discussão acirrada que havia tido com os pais ainda estava fresca em sua mente, mas podia afirmar com certeza de que se sentia menos sozinho no momento. E a solidão que sentia não era em relação a não ter pessoas em sua volta e sim no sentido de que o mundo era um lugar vazio e preconceituoso, pronto para fazer com que alguém que não se encaixasse nos padrões impostos pela sociedade fosse duramente reprimido. Contudo, notar o quão apertado o braço de Frank rodeava seu pescoço para mate-lo próximo, a forma com que Ville o olhava transmitindo segurança e saber que Quinn sempre estaria ali para fazer comentários fora de hora apenas para fazê-los rir fazia-o sentir o coração aquecido, como se ao partilhar momentos com aquelas pessoas o mundo se tornasse muito mais acolhedor; dando-lhe esperanças de que tudo pudesse melhorar.

\- Eu acho hilária a forma com que vocês conversam. – Comentou Frank logo após conseguir controlar o riso, seus lábios avermelhados curvados em um sorriso largo. O pequeno ajeitou-se no colo de Gerard e sua mão apoiada em um dos ombros do outro garoto moveu-se para os fios negros para acariciá-los, sua atenção ainda voltada para a expressão séria de Ville. – Vocês dois parecem velhos ranzinzas discutindo, quem vê de fora realmente pensa que vocês dois não suportam conversar por dois segundos. Mas isso é só o que vocês querem que as pessoas pensem, não é?

Gerard arqueou as sobrancelhas e Ville franziu a testa, os olhares fixos no garoto de estatura baixa que balançava os pés suavemente, pois eles não tocavam o chão. Ele deu um sorriso doce e repuxou o [i]piercing[/i] com falsa inocência; seus olhos esverdeados perfurando os azuis de Ville como pudessem enxergar muito além do que o garoto quisesse demonstrar.

\- Mas eu nunca me convenci disso. Sou amigo do Bert, admito que quando vi o Quinn com ele achei que os dois eram um casal lindo e que dariam certo, mas ao notar a tensão que havia entre vocês minha opinião mudou drasticamente. – Ville pareceu surpreso com as palavras de Frank e arregalou os olhos azuis, seus lábios se entreabrindo levemente; o pequeno rindo baixinho pela reação. – Mas o mais engraçado de tudo isso é que vocês dois parecem não notar o que, obviamente, está acontecendo.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Ville bobamente, uma enorme interrogação expressa em seu rosto.

\- Você está apaixonado. – Concluiu Frank com um pequeno sorriso, seus ombros balançando-se suavemente ao indicar que este fato era corriqueiro de acontecer.

\- Quem está apaixonado?

Os três garotos viraram o rosto rapidamente em direção a porta ao ouvirem uma voz intrometendo-se na conversa e notaram Quinn parado segurando a maçaneta com firmeza, seu tórax subindo e descendo de forma acelerada, pois provavelmente o garoto tinha vindo correndo. Seus fios loiros compridos estavam molhados e algumas gotinhas d’água escorriam por seu rosto afogueado e com as bochechas vermelhas, deslizando até seu pescoço e se perdendo contra a gola da camiseta vermelha que o garoto vestia. Os olhos verdes fitaram um a um dos garotos que estava no quarto e uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou quando Frank sorriu de forma maldosa, Gerard revirou os olhos de forma divertida e Ville recusou-se a encará-lo enquanto fingia arrumar compenetrado a barra de sua amarrotada camisa preta.

\- Estou atrapalhando a conversa de vocês...? – Questionou com azedume, finalmente adentrando no quarto para em seguida fechar a porta atrás de si. Encostou-se contra a mesma e curvou o corpo de leve para frente, uma das mãos posicionadas contra o peito para tentar normalizar a respiração e a forma acelerada com que o coração batia pela corrida. – Bom, se estou, sinto muito. Eu não vim correndo como um louco até aqui por nada.

\- Não está atrapalhando nada. – Gerard respondeu divertido, cutucando a lateral de Frank como se quisesse adverti-lo para não continuar com a conversa sobre a qual estavam tendo; os olhos verdes observando o menor levemente estreitos. – Não é, Frankie?

\- Sim! – O pequeno respondeu, novamente seu sorriso de falsa inocência se fazendo presente. Sua mão fez um gesto de descaso e ele permaneceu balançando os pés ao ajeitar-se no colo de Gerard. – Eu não estava dizendo nada demais, aliás, estava dizendo algo bem óbvio. Todos nós sabemos que o Ville está apaixonado por v—

\- Sim, nossa, é verdade. Estou super apaixonado pelo DVD duplo que eu comprei do [i]The Nightmare Before Christmas[/i]! – Cortou o garoto de olhos azuis com rapidez, suas palavras mal se encaixando pela forma rápida com que ele falava. – É incrível, você precisa ver os [i]making off’s[/i], Quinn.

O garoto loiro fez uma expressão desconfiada, mas deu um sorriso a Ville ao balançar a cabeça negativamente. Desencostou-se da porta e deu alguns passos em direção a cama desarrumada do amigo, sentando-se folgadamente contra a mesma para descansar as pernas doloridas pelo esforço. Observou Frank e Gerard juntos e deu um suspiro, achando-os incrivelmente adoráveis pela forma com que Frank sentava sobre o colo de Gerard; a proximidade que dividiam sendo quase palpável. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e sentiu toda a animação se esvair quase que completamente ao se lembrar do porquê estava ali, pois mesmo que os dois aparentassem divertimento com a situação seus olhos estavam baixos e tristonhos. Sabia que aquele dia chegaria, mas não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Entreabriu os lábios para falar algo, mas Frank voltou a se pronunciar suas sobrancelhas bem feitas arqueadas.

\- Engraçado, Ville. Quando chegamos aqui não foi [i]Jack[/i] que você gemeu antes de acordar... – Disse cinicamente, seus lábios curvados em um sorriso angelical.

Ville engasgou com a própria saliva e arregalou os olhos, evitando o olhar penetrante que Quinn lhe deu ao ouvir o que o outro havia dito. Deu um sorriso sem graça e fez um gesto de descaso com a mão, seu nervosismo evidente pela forma desconfortável com que trocava o peso do corpo ao mudar a posição das pernas.

\- Eu nem me lembro sobre o que eu estava sonhando. – Respondeu apressado, sentando-se o mais longe possível do garoto loiro contra a cadeira do computador. Balançou-se um pouco e espalmou com força as mãos na lateral da mesinha posicionada em sua frente, fingindo estar no controle da situação. – E não é como se eu pudesse fantasiar com DVD’s não é mesmo?

\- Claro que não, você fantasia sobre garotos! – Frank voltou a se pronunciar, uma risada escapando de seus lábios assim que Quinn arregalou os olhos verdes em choque.

\- Já chega, Frank. – Gerard disse ao olhá-lo com reprovação, apertando suas laterais para fazê-lo olhá-lo. Trocou um olhar penetrante com o mais novo e encarou os amigos, seus lábios curvados em um meio sorriso. – Nós podemos conversar sério agora?

\- Sim. – Quinn desviou o olhar de Ville e olhou profundamente para os olhos de Gerard, as mãos se posicionando contra as coxas e a expressão tornando-se séria. – O que é que ela disse para você?

\- Bom, basicamente ela disse que ser homossexual é nojento e que não iria permitir que ‘isso’ continuasse. Eu gostaria muito de poder te contar com detalhes, Quinn, mas eu ainda não consigo dizer tudo isso em voz alta sem querer quebrar alguma coisa. – Gerard fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e controlou o aperto que acometeu seu peito ao voltar a conversar sobre o assunto, respirando fundo ao voltar a falar. – Ela quis expulsar Frank de casa, mas meu pai não deixou porque disse que honraria a promessa que havia feito para o pai dele e eu não iria ficar nem por mais um segundo naquela maldita casa, então eu educadamente me retirei de lá.

\- Você saiu de casa? – Sussurrou Quinn ao apertar as mãos contra a coxa, dividido entre sentir raiva do posicionamento de Donna ou querer chorar pela forma com que o amigo se demonstrava magoado. – Você precisa de ajuda? [i]Merda[/i]. – O garoto loiro cobriu o rosto com as mãos e rangeu os dentes, sentindo-se impotente por não poder servir de grande ajuda. – Eu não posso te levar para casa, minha mãe é extremamente ligada a sua e é provável que ela a apóie. Se eu te levar para lá só vou causar ainda mais problemas para você.

\- Não se preocupe, Quinn. De verdade. – Gerard trocou um olhar rápido com Frank e o menor levantou-se de seu colo, o maior erguendo-se da cadeira para caminhar até a cama para sentar-se ao lado do amigo loiro. Posicionou uma das mãos em seus ombros e apertou-o com firmeza, demonstrando que não estava decepcionado pelo amigo não poder lhe ceder um espaço em sua casa. – Obrigado por pensar na possibilidade de qualquer forma, mas Ville já me disse que eu posso ficar aqui pelo menos por algum tempo até eu terminar o colégio; o que não falta muito.

\- Eu não sei o que te dizer. – Quinn voltou a sussurrar, inclinando o rosto para o lado para poder olhar diretamente nos olhos de Gerard. – Eu gostaria de lhe dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, mas você e eu sabemos que eu estaria mentindo. Sua mãe é só a base da pirâmide de pessoas que vão te julgar o resto da vida por isso. E se eu tivesse o poder de não deixar você passar por isso eu com certeza o faria, mas infelizmente não é a realidade. Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que até eu morrer não terei mais punhos porque vou bater em cada uma das pessoas que ousarem machucar você, Gerard. – O garoto loiro virou o rosto e olhou para Frank encolhido na cadeira mais a frente. – E você também, Frank.

Houve uma pausa curta e após alguns segundos Gerard atirou-se para frente para envolver o amigo em um forte abraço, os dois apertando-se um contra os braços do outro para transmitir força. O moreno fungou longamente, contendo as lágrimas de gratidão que se formavam em seus olhos e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios assim que braços envolveram suas costas para também abraçá-lo, reconhecendo Ville prontamente. Ficaram assim por algum tempo e logo se afastaram, Quinn parecendo corado pela explicita demonstração de afeto e Ville sem graça enquanto observava os pés se movendo em círculos contra o chão.

\- Bom, já chega de agir como bichinhas loucas. – Quinn pigarreou antes de se pronunciar, levantando-se com energia da cama. – Vamos sair daqui Ville, acho que Gerard e Frank têm muita coisa para conversar e nós só estamos atrapalhando. Mova esse seu traseiro gótico para fora deste quarto. – Finalizou com azedume.

Frank deu uma risada chorosa assim que os dois garotos saiam pela porta resmungando um para o outro e ao olhar Gerard deu um sorriso, limpando com o indicador a lágrima emocionada que havia rolado por seu rosto pela demonstração de amizade verdadeira que havia acabado de ter.

\- Você não está sozinho. – Sussurrou com a voz rouca, suspirando longamente antes de continuar a falar; controlando as lágrimas que insistiam em querer se formar em seus olhos. – Além de ter um irmão incrível, você tem Ville e Quinn que também são como seus irmãos. E eu que vou estar sempre com você para te lembrar o quão incrível você é todas as vezes que alguém fazer você se sentir incapaz de conseguir o que quer.

Gerard deu um sorriso sincero e levantou-se da cama para seguir lentamente até onde Frank estava sentado a alguns passos de distância, agachando-se em frente ao menor para poder olhá-lo nos olhos de forma profunda. Guiou uma das mãos para que esta tocasse seu rosto e acariciou a pele amorenada com o polegar delicadamente, tentando transmitir pelo olhar o quanto se sentia grato por tê-lo a seu lado mesmo em um momento tão difícil. Seus rostos se aproximaram com naturalidade e assim que o menor deu um leve impulso ao se curvar para frente seus lábios se encaixaram com perfeição; o calor e a maciez por eles transmitidos ao se tocarem arrancando suspiros dos garotos. Foi um toque carinhoso e sutil que durou segundos, mas que significou um pacto de uma forte união entre os dois.

Ao se afastarem o polegar de Gerard secou com suavidade mais uma lágrima que havia rolado pela bochecha do menor, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos em seguida para poder fazê-lo entender claramente o que diria a seguir.

\- Não importa o que aconteça. Não importa se eu estarei aqui ou em outra cidade. E não importa se as pessoas farão de tudo para que as coisas entre nós não dêem certo, pois desde a primeira vez que eu coloquei os olhos em você foi como se eu encontrasse o que eu sempre havia procurado. E você sabe como eu sou teimoso, não é como se eu desistisse fácil das coisas que eu quero. – Sussurrou, não conseguindo conter um sorriso ao notar o quão adorável Frank parecia ao se demonstrar tão frágil. Suas mãos deslizaram carinhosamente até os braços do pequeno, apertando-o algumas vezes para confortá-lo. – Além disso, você é o garoto que eu amo. Tentei de todas as formas evitar me envolver, mas é impossível. Seria estranho eu [i]não[/i] me apaixonar por você.

Frank abriu um enorme sorriso e seus olhos esverdeados antes tão opacos assumiram um brilho intenso, seu coração acelerando algumas batidas pelas palavras o fazerem sentir como se tivesse acabado de chegar ao céu. Escorregou da cadeira onde estava sentado para o chão, ficando de joelhos para poder abraçar Gerard com força; seus braços envolvendo o corpo do outro como se não quisesse nunca mais soltá-lo. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, sendo presenteado pelo familiar cheiro de nicotina, perfume masculino e café; aquela fragrância tão única que fazia com que se sentisse seguro de tudo e de todos. Assim que as mãos de Gerard espalmaram-se em suas costas e se moveram delicadamente para cima e para baixo em uma carícia Frank suspirou, sentindo um gostoso calor reconfortante envolvendo seu peito; as batidas calmas do coração de Gerard tão perto de si lhe trazendo a segurança a qual tanto precisava.

\- Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim com alguém. – Frank sussurrou abafado contra a pele pálida do maior, roçando o nariz delicadamente pela curva de seu pescoço ao continuar a falar; seus braços sempre o apertando para manter seus corpos fortemente pressionados um contra o outro durante o abraço. – E eu me sentia estranho por isso, porque quando eu cheguei aqui tudo o que eu queria era manter distância de tudo. Mas eu não conseguia evitar olhar para você e mergulhar em cada palavra reconfortante que você me falava. Eu realmente acreditava que tudo ia ficar bem quando você sorria em minha direção e pela forma com que você me fazia sentir especial quando falava comigo. – O pequeno fez uma pausa e afastou o rosto para poder olhar nos olhos verdes que tanto amava, permitindo-se envolver pela intensidade de sentimentos ali expressa. – E quando eu caí na real já era tarde demais para conseguir não amar você.

Frank deu um sorriso assim que Gerard aproximou ainda mais seus rostos e apoiou suas testas uma contra a outra; os dedos esguios moldando seu maxilar com suavidade. Era maravilhoso poder observar o sorriso que o outro lhe dava e perceber através de gestos que o amor que partilhavam era muito mais forte do que qualquer barreira que pudesse eventualmente separá-los. Mais uma vez trocaram um olhar penetrante e o maior inclinou o rosto para poder selar seus lábios longamente antes de se pronunciar.

\- Quero que você me faça uma promessa. – Disse sério, colocando uma das mechas castanhas do menor para trás da orelha. Quando o outro fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça continuou. – Promete que você nunca vai esquecer o amor que eu sinto por você? – Quando o menor fez menção de respondê-lo, interrompeu-o para continuar. – Não responda agora. Quando tudo piorar e você não tiver mais esperanças será o momento certo. É na tristeza que percebemos realmente o que é mais forte: a dor ou os momentos felizes que trazem saudade.

Frank permaneceu em silêncio e concordou novamente, fechando os olhos em seguida ao sentir os lábios de Gerard pressionando-se contra os seus. Suas mãos apertaram-no com mais firmeza e um suspiro escapou de sua garganta quando as línguas entrelaçaram-se juntas; o gosto familiar do outro invadindo sua boca. A mão do maior deslizou até sua nuca em uma carícia terna e a forma cuidadosa que ele o segurava em conjunto com as batidas aceleradas de seu coração só deu ainda mais certeza de que nada o separaria daquele garoto.

\- Vocês dois estão com fom— - Houve uma pausa e a voz em seguida voltou a se pronunciar, o timbre agora dividido entre expressar severidade e constrangimento. – Vocês não podem ficar alguns minutos sozinhos que já se agarram?!

Os dois garotos se separaram prontamente ao ouvirem a voz de Quinn e Frank corou ao dar um sorrisinho, escondendo o rosto no peito de Gerard ao segurar com firmeza o tecido da camisa que o mesmo usava. O maior o apertou e observou o amigo ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas, um sorrisinho maldoso se formando em seus lábios.

\- Pelo menos eu não preciso de nenhum visgo para isso acontecer. – Retrucou com cinismo, acariciando com tranqüilidade os cabelos castanhos de Frank que ria abafado contra seu peito.

\- Mas o que?! – Exclamou Quinn ao arregalar os olhos, suas bochechas assumindo um forte tom avermelhado. Os olhos esverdeados se estreitaram e Gerard soube reconhecer que se encontrava em perigo nos próximos segundos. – Iero, se você não quiser ser agredido junto sugiro que saia daí.

Houve uma ligeira movimentação e Frank riu mais alto ao observar Gerard correndo em círculos no quarto de Ville enquanto tentava escapar dos objetos que o amigo loiro atirava em sua direção gritando desaforos. O pequeno apoiou-se contra a parede e permaneceu risonho, balançando a cabeça negativamente para a cena. A partir de agora aproveitaria cada um daqueles momentos ao máximo, pois não sabia quando poderia sorrir genuinamente daquela forma de novo.

Um dos anjos que observava a cena através da janela fitou Frank profundamente mesmo que este não pudesse vê-lo e desistiu de tentar avisá-lo de que a sombra que lentamente havia se aproximado durante aqueles meses finalmente estava sobre suas cabeças. A forma com que ele sorria e os sons de risadas invadindo o cômodo fez com que ele chegasse a conclusão de que era melhor que eles não soubessem, talvez assim a dor fosse um pouco mais amena.

Mesmo que ele soubesse que tal pensamento era apenas uma ilusão.

 

 


	46. Choices

Gerard respirou fundo ao observar a entrada do colégio abarrotada de alunos conversando em suas rotineiras rodinhas de influência. Tudo parecia seguir o ciclo da normalidade e o céu encontrava-se num tom azulado extremamente claro em conjunto com as nuvens esbranquiçadas que se moviam de forma lenta. Desviou o olhar de um grupinho que ria particularmente mais alto do que os outros e observou a paisagem como forma de distração ao que continuar a caminhar pela calçada lado a lado com Frank, Quinn e Ville conversando alegremente. Como estavam no princípio da Primavera, a grama oculta nos últimos meses por uma grossa camada de neve encontrava-se mais esverdeada do que nas outras épocas do ano e as árvores voltavam a florescer belamente, enfeitando a rua com brotos coloridos prestes a desabrochar.

Os olhos verdes recaíram sobre a figura do menor que caminhava a seu lado enquanto ria mais uma vez de outra interminável discussão que Quinn e Ville estavam tendo sobre algum assunto sem importância. Ele parecia muito mais calmo depois da conversa que haviam tido no dia interior, mas ainda conseguia ver o quão apreensivo o pequeno estava com a perspectiva da mudança tão brusca em suas rotinas. Hoje seria a primeira vez em que Frank iria para a casa dos Way sozinho sem Gerard para acompanhá-lo e nenhum dos dois tinha certeza absoluta do que iria acontecer a partir de agora. Donna não iria estar mais calma e mesmo que Donald tivesse prometido cuidar do menor o patriarca não estava o tempo todo em casa, o que dava brechas para Donna ter algum momento a sós com Frank para continuar seu discurso sobre o quão nojento os dois eram por se amarem. E esta era a maior preocupação de Gerard: será que Frank conseguiria enfrentar tudo isso sozinho? O pequeno não havia sofrido demais para suportar mais uma situação desagradável em sua vida?

Frank, percebendo o olhar fixo do maior em si, virou o rosto para poder olhá-lo nos olhos ainda sustentando um sorriso. Ao perceber a feição preocupada que o outro exibia balançou a cabeça negativamente e guiou uma das mãos para de forma carinhosa colocar uma das mechas negras que ocultavam parcialmente um dos olhos verdes para trás da orelha, tentando passar o máximo de conforto que conseguia pelo olhar. Sabia que Gerard estava se sentindo culpado por ter ocasionado aquela situação e queria fazê-lo entender que ele não precisava passar por tudo isso sozinho, porque afinal de contas estavam juntos e nada mais justo do que serem o suporte um do outro para conseguirem suportar esta maré de acontecimentos ruins.

\- Ei, não quero te ver assim. – Disse com a voz rouca enquanto acariciava a bochecha do maior com o polegar. Quando o mesmo tentou desviar o olhar segurou seu queixo com firmeza para fazê-lo não quebrar o contato visual. – E todo aquele seu discurso otimista sobre nós dois?

Gerard deu um fraco sorriso e concordou com um gesto rápido de cabeça, inclinando o rosto para que seus lábios pudessem tocar ternamente a testa do pequeno. Eles se olharam mais uma vez e trocaram um sorriso cúmplice, a calmaria novamente povoando o peito do mais velho. Mas ao virar o rosto em direção a entrada do colégio, notou que alguns alunos os encaravam divididos entre curiosidade e repulsa; seu estômago dando algumas reviravoltas pela força dos olhares. Seus dentes se pressionaram juntos em um sinal de irritação e Gerard chegou à conclusão de que não iria se esconder o resto da vida já que agora não tinha mais nada a perder, pois afinal de contas a pessoa a qual ele mais temia sabia e já tinha lhe feito o favor de mostrar o quão cruel a sociedade pode ser com pessoas que não seguem fielmente seus padrões “aceitáveis”.

Em um gesto rápido sua mão estendeu-se para o lado e segurou a de Frank, seus dedos entrelaçando-se contra os do menor com tanta firmeza que se tornaram doloridos. O pequeno lhe deu um olhar surpreso, mas não protestou ao notar a intensidade do olhar que Gerard lhe dava, principalmente por perceber que aquele olhar o questionava sobre se aquela atitude não lhe causava nenhum constrangimento. Ao notar o sorriso emocionado que Frank lhe dirigiu, Gerard voltou a encarar o caminho que os separava da entrada do colégio e decididos os dois caminharam de mãos dadas entre os alunos que a cada passo que davam viravam ainda mais os rostos para encará-los.   
\- Olha só, Carl! – Gritou uma voz ao fundo de um dos garotos mais afastados dos grupinhos e que se movimentava rápido para perto dos dois; um sorriso maldoso povoava seus lábios esbranquiçados. O amigo do garoto também se aproximou e os dois encararam de forma debochada Gerard e Frank conforme eles caminhavam tentando ignorá-los. – Vejam as bichinhas de mãos dadas! Você não acha que nós deveríamos dar uma lição neles?

\- [i]Viados![/i] – Gritou o amigo entre risadas, os dois apontando e rindo para o casal que andava mais rápido para evitar uma futura confusão na hora da entrada. – Isso, corram mesmo, bichinhas, ou vocês vão ver como é apanhar de um homem de verdade!

\- E esse [i]homem de verdade[/i] seria você, James? – A voz ácida de Brian se fez presente e Frank virou o rosto para trás para olhar o que estava acontecendo. O pequeno apertou com mais força a mão de Gerard para fazê-lo parar de andar para dar atenção à cena que aconteceria a seguir e os dois se viraram para ver o garoto pálido e de olhos azuis com uma expressão raivosa em frente aos outros garotos. – Homens de verdade não agem como retardados assim como vocês dois.

\- Veio defender suas amigas bichas é, Molko? – James deu uma risada debochada e aproximou-se perigosamente de Brian, espalmando as mãos em seu tórax para empurrá-lo com mais força que o necessário para trás; fazendo-o recuar alguns passos de forma desequilibrada. – Volte para o submundo de onde você veio e pare de nos envergonhar. Faça o favor de ter coragem suficiente para admitir o quão sujo você e seus amiguinhos são.

\- Sim. Pode deixar que eu vou ter coragem de assumir o quão sujo eu sou. Aliás, vou te dar a honra de estar na primeira fileira. – Disse Brian ao dar um sorriso sarcástico enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas.

O garoto pálido de olhos azuis olhou para trás, avistando Alicia, Bert e Matt com idênticas expressões raivosas no rosto e balançou a cabeça negativamente para acalmá-los, caminhando de forma decidida em direção a um garoto loiro que não estava a muitos passos de distância. Steve pareceu surpreso com a repentina aparição e permitiu ser arrastado para perto dos dois garotos que fitavam Brian com ódio, mas antes que o loiro pudesse raciocinar o que estava acontecendo sentiu lábios finos se pressionarem contra os seus com vontade e exclamações de surpresa e nojo chegando a seus ouvidos. Demorou um tempo para corresponder o beijo, mas ao entender o porquê daquele ato correspondeu com empolgação, puxando com força os fios da nuca de Brian para irritar ainda mais os garotos que os encaravam com idênticas expressões de choque e repulsa. Quando se separaram arfantes, Brian voltou a encará-los e sorriu de forma maldosa, mordiscando os lábios de forma sensual para provocá-los ainda mais.

\- Gostaram? Ou eu vou ter que beijá-lo mais uma vez para excitá-los ainda mais?

James parecia prestes a explodir e antes que avançasse contra o garoto de olhos azuis, o amigo Carl o segurou com firmeza afastando-o para longe ao fuzilar Brian com o olhar.

\- Vamos embora, James, não suje suas mãos com essa gentinha.

Assim que os garotos se afastaram, Frank soltou a mão de Gerard e saiu correndo em direção ao amigo para atirar-se nele com força em um abraço de agradecimento; o pequeno sorria tanto que os músculos de suas bochechas chegavam a doer. Tentou colocar em palavras o quanto achava o amigo incrível, mas não conseguiu e assim que se afastou os dois se olharam com idênticas expressões alegres; logo sendo rodeados por Matt, Alicia, Bert, Ville e Quinn transmitindo euforia pela forma com que sorriam.

Após alguns segundos, o som de palmas foi ouvido e o grupo virou o rosto para onde o som se originara. Frank prendeu a respiração e sentiu-se perfurado pela intensidade do olhar que recebia.

Eliza descia as escadas lentamente e possuía um sorriso tão maldoso, que o pequeno achou que poderia sentir a áurea de ruindade que ela exalava conforme seu olhar mudava o foco de si até Gerard.

\- Ora, ora, ora. Mas não é que o pequeno órfão conseguiu o que queria? – A voz dela se pronunciou alta, fazendo com que a atenção de alguns alunos se voltasse a sua figura altiva. A garota loira segurou o braço de Gerard com força e posicionou-se em sua frente; seus braços o rodeando como serpentes prontas para dar o bote. – E você, Gerard, meu amor, sua mãe ficou feliz de saber que você se esfregava por aí com essa pequena aberração?

Ela se inclinou para frente e antes que Gerard pudesse desviar o rosto, os lábios em uma coloração extremamente avermelhada proveniente do batom que a garota usava se pressionaram contra os dele por alguns segundos, fazendo-o afastá-la com um empurrão raivoso. E antes que pudesse proferir as palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta por longos três anos, Frank se aproximou e postou-se entre os dois, o indicador erguido ameaçadoramente em direção a Eliza.

\- Se você der mais um passo, um passo que seja, para perto do Gerard, Eliza. Eu não sei o que eu sou capaz de fazer com você. – Sua voz grossa tornou-se séria e estava perceptivelmente tremula, pois o pequeno controlava a raiva acumulada dentro de si.

A garota loira permaneceu com a mesma expressão cínica, sem demonstrar qualquer reação à ameaça que havia recebido, e desviou o olhar de Frank para poder observar as pessoas que olhavam curiosamente para a cena; um sorriso maldoso moldando seus lábios ao visualizar o grupo de amigos do pequeno fuzilando-a com o olhar. Posicionou uma das mãos na cintura e ergueu o queixo de forma altiva ao voltar a fitar o casal com uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas arqueada, chegando à conclusão de que nenhum daqueles olhares de ódio a fariam fraquejar porque finalmente a hora de se vingar daquele maldito garoto que desde que havia chegado ali havia roubado tudo o que ela sempre quis tinha chegado.

\- Você não irá fazer absolutamente nada comigo, Iero. – Disse com a voz debochada e seus olhos azuis faiscavam tanto que era difícil desviar o olhar dos mesmos. Ela cruzou os braços contra o peito e iniciou passos lentos para rodear os dois garotos, mal conseguindo conter a satisfação que tinha por estar dominando a situação. – Porque se você fizer seus amiguinhos não irão te defender dessa vez.

\- Ah é? E por que você diz isso? – Respondeu Frank com os punhos fechados e cada vez mais irritado pela postura superior que a garota loira exibia. Virou o rosto para observar Gerard e este também parecia aborrecido ao olhá-la com desprezo.

Eliza gargalhou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, seus cabelos loiros se agitando com graciosidade quando ela parou extremamente próxima de Frank; seus braços se descruzaram e ela posicionou as mãos contra cintura ao forjar uma expressão pensativa, fingindo se questionar sobre algo muito complexo.

\- Vejamos... Seus amiguinhos sabem que você não passa de um órfão sem nenhum lugar para cair morto? – Questionou venenosamente, desviando o olhar para fitar as expressões confusas que Brian, Alicia, Matt e Bert exibiam. Deu mais sorriso maldoso e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao novamente olhar intensamente nos olhos esverdeados de Frank que agora haviam se enchido de lágrimas. – Ooops, acho que não, não é mesmo? Aliás, além de eles não saberem disso, eles também não sabem que se não fosse o Donald você estaria mendigando por aí. Você mora de favor com os Way e como você retribui isso? Contaminando o filho mais velho com a sua maldita doença? Tsk tsk, que coisa mais feia!

Frank permaneceu em silêncio e abaixou o olhar, mordendo com força o lábio inferior para conter as lágrimas que invadiam seus olhos. Realmente não havia contado aos amigos até hoje que morava com os Way, muito menos que os pais tinham morrido, mas porque ainda não conseguia falar sobre o assunto com alguém abertamente. A única pessoa que havia conseguido retirar alguma coisa de si tinha sido Gerard porque compartilhava da mesma dor e angústia, mas ainda doía pensar que os pais estavam mortos e que estava morando de favor com uma família desconhecida. Provavelmente os amigos pensariam que não confiava o suficiente neles para ter contado, mas quando havia os conhecido tinha tido medo de ser bem recebido apenas por pena e depois não tinha tido coragem de contar pelo assunto ser deveras delicado. E Eliza surpreendentemente tinha uma ponta de razão no que havia dito, tinha sido alojado de favor e destruído a base familiar por ter se apaixonado pelo filho mais velho dos Way. Que tipo de agradecimento era aquele?

\- Frankie, não. Já chega. Vamos sair daqui. – A voz de Gerard retirou-o de seus pensamentos e assim que o maior espalmou as mãos contra os ombros de Frank para afastá-lo a loira voltou a gargalhar de forma cínica. – Você tem sorte de eu ter a crença de nunca erguer a mão para uma mulher, Eliza, porque senão você iria receber o que merece. – Finalizou com a voz alterada e raivosa, tentando afastar Frank para longe antes que perdesse o bom senso.

\- [i]Isso, fuja mesmo, orfãozinho![/i] – A loira gritou com ódio pelas palavras de Gerard ter a atingindo com muito mais força que o necessário e ela se adiantou para segurar com força o braço de Frank, fazendo o casal novamente parar de andar para observá-la. – Continue se fazendo de vítima para todos e conseguindo tudo o que você quer desse jeito sujo! Eu sabia desde que você chegou aqui que você estragaria tudo. Eu e o Gerard somos feitos um para o outro, uma hora ele vai simplesmente cansar de você e voltar correndo para mim porque é comigo que ele tem que estar! – O pequeno tentou se soltar, mas Eliza apertou com ainda mais força seu braços; as unhas longas ferindo a pele amorenada. – Você deveria ter morrido. [i]Morrido[/i]. Ido junto com os seus malditos pais naquele acidente!

Frank soluçou conforme as lágrimas finalmente rolavam por suas bochechas e Gerard conseguiu soltá-lo ao puxá-lo com força para longe do alcance da garota; a raiva estampada em seu rosto pálido. Os olhos verdes faiscaram e antes que ele pudesse partir para cima de Eliza, Alicia se aproximou em passos apressados e trocou um intenso olhar com o garoto mais alto, sinalizando para que ele tivesse calma. Houve alguns segundos de tensão e Alicia estendeu um dos braços ao agarrar de forma rude a gola da camisa da garota loira; sua expressão estava lívida e a mão livre visivelmente tremia.

\- Eu já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo, sua vadia. – Disse entre dentes ao aproximá-la com um puxão forte, seus rostos a centímetros de distância. – E se você achou que falando essas coisas eu não iria defender o meu amigo, você estava terrivelmente enganada! Gerard pode não te bater, mas eu posso!

E antes que Eliza pudesse responder o punho de Alicia havia acertado com força seu nariz, fazendo-a tropeçar alguns passos para trás até cair contra o chão. A multidão que observava a cena soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e apreensão e a garota tentou se aproximar mais uma vez para acertar a loira que liberava algumas lágrimas ao segurar com força o nariz atingido, mas Bert e Matt já haviam se aproximado para segurá-la com força mesmo que ela tentasse se desvencilhar raivosa.

\- [i]Me soltem eu quero matar essa vabagunda![/i] – Gritava ao se balançar entre os braços dos amigos para se aproximar mais uma vez de Eliza.

\- Eu sei, eu também quero, Ali, só não queremos que você seja presa pela morte de alguém tão insignificante. – Murmurou Matt com energia ao tentar acalmar a amiga, os olhos azuis observando Eliza com desprezo. – A gente sabe que ela merece, mas fique calma.

Brian deu alguns passos em direção a garota loira sentada ao chão e se abaixou para olhá-la no mesmo nível, um sorriso cínico moldando seus belos lábios.

\- Sai daqui, [i]cherie[/i], antes que esta situação se torne ainda mais humilhante para você. – Disse com fingida complacência, dando palmadinhas amigáveis nos ombros de Eliza que estava dividida entre cair no choro ou gritar de raiva. – Não importa o que você faça, eu nunca viraria as costas para um amigo meu se ele estivesse em apuros. Isso se chama amizade e é algo que você nunca saberá como é.

A garota loira permaneceu encarando com raiva os olhos azuis que a fitavam com superioridade e prendeu o choro com exímia falta de demonstração dos verdadeiros sentimentos conflitantes que a faziam querer chorar sem parar por no mínimo uma hora. Respirou fundo antes de se levantar lentamente do chão ao som das risadas debochadas de alguns alunos que assistiam a cena e ignorou todos os olhares de pena ou de desprezo dirigidos a si, tentando com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam se concentrar em não derramar uma lágrima sequer em frente a todas aquelas pessoas que haviam assistido sua humilhação. Ergueu o queixo de forma altiva, querendo preservar ao menos um terço da pouca dignidade que restara, e empurrou Brian para o lado para que pudesse passar; todos assistindo suas ações com extrema atenção para saber se haveria um novo escândalo que não veio.

E por mais que Eliza quisesse continuar a gritar o quão nojento aquele maldito garoto era, e a forma cínica com que ele havia destruído sua vida desde que chegara a [i]Jersey[/i] com sua pôse frágil de garoto órfão, permaneceu em silêncio. Sujeitou-se apenas a encarar de forma penetrante um a um daqueles garotos que a olhavam prontos para defender o amigo a qualquer momento caso decidisse fazer alguma coisa e chegou à patética conclusão de que realmente não havia ninguém que bateria em Frank por ela para demonstrar a amizade verdadeira que eles haviam demonstrado há minutos atrás. Como que havia deixado sua vida chegar a aquela situação miserável?

A garota loira guiou uma das mãos trêmulas até o olho que lentamente estava se tornando arroxeado pelo soco que havia recebido e uma nova onda de choro se apossou de si, mas que novamente foi contornada por desde pequena ter sido criada para não demonstrar em público suas pobres fraquezas. Seus olhos azuis se moveram para a figura de Gerard e eles finalmente marejaram pela forma com que este a olhava; tão distante que sua indiferença chegava a se tornar palpável. Tentou procurar ali o cuidado que ele demonstrava quando ainda estavam juntos, mas não encontrou e isso só fez com que se sentisse prestes a enlouquecer com a intensidade dos sentimentos presos dentro de si. Queria gritar com ele para fazê-lo ver que o amava e que deveriam ficar juntos, mas lhe faltou voz. E de repente o sonho que nutria desde menina em que se casaria com o garoto de sua vida com seu lindo sorriso de dentes pequenos desapareceu e tudo o que restou foi o vazio combinado com o avassalador sentimento de onipotência de não ter algo que se quer muito.

Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por seu rosto de boneca borrado pela maquiagem e Eliza a limpou com violência, permitindo-se ser possuída pela raiva que sentia por tudo que parecia tão certo ter dado errado. A frustração que sentia em conjunto com toda a dor que havia guardado nos últimos meses por assistir o garoto que amava ir embora sem olhar para trás a consumiu com um veneno lento e ela se aproximou de Gerard a passos decididos, o indicador em riste mirado em direção ao garoto perigosamente.

\- Sua vida acabou, Way. – Disse com a voz trêmula, os olhos azuis tornando-se escuros pela raiva que sentia. Por um momento os dois se encararam e a garota sentiu o coração disparar pela força dos sentimentos que tentava conter dentro de si. – Guarde minhas palavras.

Eliza não esperou resposta e nem sequer olhou para as pessoas que ainda assistiam a cena antes de subir de forma apressada às escadas que davam acesso a entrada do colégio. Conteve as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos e caminhou de cabeça erguida pelo corredor com alguns alunos curiosos virando o rosto para poder olhá-la pelo roxo chamativo que circuncidava um de seus olhos. A raiva pulsava dentro de si e seus punhos estavam fechados; pensamentos desconexos fazendo-a não ter controle do forte sentimento vingativo que crescia mais a cada segundo.

Quando ultrapassou a passagem para a quadra, seus olhos se focaram na cena de dois garotos loiros e idênticos rindo enquanto conversavam. Eliza conhecia um deles, seu nome era Nathan e este tinha um explicito interesse em Frank. E em sua mente conturbada o garoto loiro se tornou uma espécie de esperança para que pudesse dar fim àquela situação fazendo-a caminhar em direção aos dois, segurando Nathan pelo braço para afastá-lo do irmão para poder, assim, conversar a sós com o mesmo.

O garoto se assustou um pouco com a repentina aparição de Eliza, mas ao visualizar a forma com que ela se encontrava e o roxo em seus olhos permaneceu em silêncio ao acompanhá-la para um dos bancos afastados dos grupinhos de alunos que ali se encontravam. Houve alguns minutos de silêncio antes que a garota o encarasse parecendo seriamente desequilibrada. E mesmo que nunca tivesse trocado mais do que duas palavras com a garota em toda sua vida escolar queria saber o que a havia deixado tão abalada e o motivo para que ela o procurasse em meio a tantas pessoas para pedir ajuda.

\- Quanto é que você quer para acabar com aquele [i]romancezinho[/i] patético entre o Gerard e o Frank? – Eliza disse rispidamente, atirando a mochila no chão para em seguida se curvar, retirando dali a carteira de veludo para mostrar ao garoto que dinheiro não seria problema. – É só me dizer a quantia que eu pago.

Nathan arqueou as sobrancelhas e afastou a carteira que a garota havia empurrado para perto de suas mãos, seus olhos se arregalando levemente em surpresa. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e a olhou de forma séria.

\- Não quero seu dinheiro. Na verdade eu não acredito que os dois se amem de verdade, senão o Frank não teria se envolvido comigo—

\- [i]Não seja idiota![/i] – Cortou Eliza dando risadinhas debochadas ao perfurar os olhos de Nathan com um olhar intenso; seus fios platinados caindo de forma bagunçada contra seu rosto acentuando seu ar desequilibrado. – Você realmente acha que ele vai ficar com você tendo o Gerard na jogada? Eu também achava que o Gerard ficaria comigo, mas este maldito garoto que você tanto insiste em ser cego o suficiente para não ver que ele não passa de um parasita estúpido, e que te usa quando precisa de consolo, insiste em ficar no meu caminho. – Ela fez uma pausa e sustentou o olhar sombrio que Nathan lhe deu ao ser atingido pela força daquelas palavras. Pigarreou com um sorriso cínico antes de continuar. - O que nos leva a uma mesma situação que juntos poderemos resolver se você cooperar para isso.

Nathan ficou em silêncio e desviou o olhar para longe, notando a movimentação dos alunos que finalmente haviam entrado no colégio após o sinal da entrava soar alto. Ficou tentado em responder que não acreditava no que Eliza estava dizendo, mas foi com horror que visualizou um grupo de amigos muito conhecido conversando e rindo ao lado de Frank segurando firmemente a mão de Gerard; seus dedos entrelaçados um contra o outro mesmo que alguns alunos ainda os olhassem com reprovação. E ao notar a forma radiante que ele sorria enquanto trazia Gerard cada vez mais para perto algo dentro de si quebrou com tanta força que o garoto loiro mal conseguia enxergar direito ao ser tomado por um profundo ódio.

\- Três notas destas que você tem aí na sua carteira já bastam para que eu resolva esta situação. – Disse com a voz rouca e contida, os lábios tremendo quase imperceptivelmente. Seus olhares se cruzaram e quando Eliza lhe estendeu o dinheiro com um sorriso que chegava a beirar o doentio, Nathan decidiu que faria Gerard pagar por tirar Frank de si. – Nos vemos amanhã.

Eliza permaneceu sorrindo, mesmo quando Nathan saiu apressado de seu campo de visão. Ao observar o grupinho distraído mais ao longe riu para si mesma, se divertindo ao saber que aquela felicidade toda não duraria por muito tempo. E que Gerard voltaria correndo para seus braços mais cedo do que ela esperava.

[b]x-x[/b]

Frank suspirou profundamente, encantado com a intensa felicidade que sentia irradiar dentro de si. Fechou os olhos esverdeados quando uma brisa suave açoitou seu rosto como uma carícia terna e um sorriso curvou os lábios rosados, fazendo-o se sentir leve em meio as risadas alegres dos amigos e o calor que o corpo de Gerard emanava tão próximo ao seu. Alguns raios de sol ultrapassavam as folhas esverdeadas das árvores e atingiam seu corpo com delicadeza, produzindo uma confortável sensação de acolhimento. E o garoto permitiu que aquela áurea de tranqüilidade o envolvesse por completo, levando embora todos os seus medos e anseios que nos últimos dias haviam o perturbado de forma assídua. Os acontecimentos recentes sobrecarregaram seu emocional normalmente frágil, então nada como relaxar por alguns segundos; mesmo que o sinal do início das aulas já tivesse tocado fazia algum tempo.

Por alguns minutos o pequeno se permitiu apenas prestar atenção na própria respiração e em como sua mão se encaixava perfeitamente contra a de Gerard, decidido a aproveitar ao máximo aqueles curtos momentos de felicidade tão preciosos. E quando abriu os olhos mais uma vez foi presenteado com a visão dos amigos falando empolgadamente uns com os outros enquanto riam e ao virar o rosto para fitar Gerard notou que este sustentava um meio sorriso no rosto, se divertindo com a forma espalhafatosa com que os outros falavam. Chegou à conclusão que era incrível como as coisas haviam mudado tão drasticamente em menos de um ano, onde em vários momentos Frank haviam pensado em desistir, mas naquele momento tinha a sensação de que todas as coisas ruins que haviam ocorrido tinham servido para que estivessem juntos e aproveitando aquele maravilhoso dia de sol.

\- E aquele soco de direita quem te ensinou fui eu, Simmons. – Matt disse orgulhoso ao retirar Frank de seus próprios devaneios, levando uma das mãos até o peito para bater ali indicando o orgulho que sentia. – Me lembro de quando te ensinei lá na primeira série o jeito certo de fechar a mão e como atingir o alvo sem se machucar. Se lembra quando aquele panaca do Hobbs ficou caçoando de você e você virou a mão nele?

\- Lembro! – Alicia respondeu risonha, batendo o ombro contra o do amigo de forma carinhosa. O grupo estava sentado em roda embaixo de uma das árvores do jardim do colégio e conversava alegremente sem se preocupar com horário ou os jogadores de futebol que treinavam na quadra a alguns metros de distância dali. A garota permaneceu sorrindo e fechou o punho, estreitando os olhos ao relembrar-se da cena para narrá-la. – Hobbs estava na quarta série e eu na primeira, todas as vezes em que eu ia à cantina comprar doces ele aparecia, dizia meia dúzia de desaforos e me roubava. Eu sempre ficava chorando encolhida num canto, foi assim que eu conheci o Matt. – Ela deu um sorriso saudoso e olhou para o amigo de canto de olho, este sorria radiante com a lembrança. – Ele foi o único a se importar comigo e nós aprendemos juntos a como bater em idiotas mais velhos. O dia que eu acertei o Hobbs a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi abraçá-lo e depois, obviamente, ir para a diretoria.

O grupo riu em conjunto e Alicia balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda sustentando um sorriso no rosto. Observou Frank sentado de frente para si e entendeu uma das mãos, tocando-lhe o joelho com carinho. Os dois trocaram um profundo olhar e a garota maneou a cabeça ao notar que Frank ainda parecia receoso por não ter dito antes aos amigos que os pais haviam morrido, então decidiu tranqüilizar o pequeno e esclarecer algumas coisas.

\- E tempos depois eu bati em uma desgraçada que achou que poderia fazer um dos meus melhores amigos se sentir triste. – Continuou a falar, fazendo com que as risadas cessassem para que todos pudessem prestar atenção novamente. – Não posso mentir e dizer que não fiquei chateada por descobrir coisas que eu não sabia sobre ele, mas em momento algum eu cogitei a possibilidade de deixá-lo ou parar de protegê-lo. Esse meu amigo é extremamente doce e é compreensível que ele tenha se sentido introspectivo ao falar sobre um assunto tão delicado. – Houve uma pausa em que Alicia visualizou os olhos esverdeados de Frank se encher de lágrimas mesmo que seu rosto expressasse gratidão e a garota sorriu, acariciando com o polegar o joelho do menor. – Eu só gostaria que ele soubesse que eu irei quantas vezes for necessário para a diretoria por ele, não importa o que aconteça. E que eu espero que ele não se sinta sozinho, porque nós não somos as pessoas mais normais do mundo, mas mesmo assim somos uma família; uma família que o ama muito.

Frank ajoelhou-se contra a grama e inclinou o corpo para frente rapidamente, envolvendo a amiga em um abraço apertado; segundos depois Matt, Brian e Bert se juntaram à dupla. Os amigos sorriram felizes por estarem juntos em mais um momento especial e ao se separarem trocaram olhares cúmplices, logo voltando a rir pela careta que Matt fez assim que Brian lhe deu um tapa na nuca pela expressão ridiculamente abobada que ele sustentava ao observar os amigos.

\- Isso foi só um abraço, Good, não faça essa cara de idiota. Ninguém disse que [i]te[/i] ama, nós amamos o [i]Frank.[/i] – Disse Brian com uma falsa expressão de superioridade ao empurrar o amigo, fazendo-o cair de costas contra a grama; Bert deu sua costumeira gargalhada estridente e o garoto pálido continuou com um sorriso maldoso. – Você só serve como saco de pancadas.

\- Nossa, estou rolando de rir, Brian. – Retrucou Matt mal humorado ao voltar a sentar-se, esfregando a mão contra as costas como podia para retirar algumas lascas verdes de grama que haviam grudado contra o [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho de seu uniforme. – Por que é que você não vai tomar no c—

\- Mas o que é que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui fora a essa hora?! – Exclamou uma voz exasperada e quando o grupo virou o rosto encontrou a Inspetora caminhando decidida até onde se encontravam sentados. Eles fizeram uma careta e se levantaram rapidamente do chão, ajeitando o mais rápido que conseguiram a mochila nas costas. – Ou vocês vão para suas salas imediatamente ou serei obrigada a levá-los direto à diretoria para receber uma merecida suspensão por inadimplência!

Gerard e Frank trocaram um sorriso matreiro, como uma criança sendo descoberta enquanto aprontava algo, e em seguida saíram correndo em direção a entrada do colégio; sendo seguidos de perto por Brian, Matt, Alicia e Bert. O grupo se despediu rapidamente, cada um seguindo para sua própria sala e o pequeno arriscou-se após olhar furtivamente para os dois lados do corredor para encontrá-lo vazio, além dele e os amigos, então selou os lábios contra o de Gerard em um carinho rápido; liberando uma risadinha pela expressão surpresa que o outro exibia.

\- [i]Suas bichas![/i] – Gritou Bert bem humorado no final do corredor ao presenciar a cena, rindo quando Frank lhe mostrou a língua antes de entrar na sala de aula após Matt.

O garoto de cabelos longos e sutilmente encaracolados balançou a cabeça em forma negativa enquanto permanecia sorrindo, aproveitando a curta ausência da Inspetora para desviar o caminho de sua própria sala para seguir em direção ao banheiro. Não estava com a menor vontade de enfrentar uma longa aula de Álgebra então esperaria os quarenta e cinco minutos restantes da aula antes do intervalo, matando tempo ao desenhar palitinhos no caderno. Adentrou furtivamente no local e retirou a mochila pesada que carregava em um dos ombros para atirá-la contra ao chão, caminhando em direção a pia para lavar as mãos sujas por terem ficado apoiadas contra a grama. Após alguns segundos a porta de um dos [i]boxes[/i] se abriu e Bert sentiu o estômago dar uma volta completa ao visualizar a figura loira e distraída de Quinn caminhando até a pia ao seu lado.

Quinn observou o reflexo no espelho e pareceu surpreso ao visualizar os olhos azuis de Bert o observando; um repentino desconforto se apossando de si. Fazia muito tempo que os dois não ficavam sozinhos, a última vez havia sido naquele mesmo banheiro e a discussão que haviam tido tinha terminado em um forte amasso contra a parede. Admitia que era incrível o poder que aquele garoto tinha de irritá-lo e tirá-lo do sério, já que com o tempo toda aquela raiva contida havia se transformado em uma atração intensa. E lembrava-se de como se sentia ao estar perto de Bert alguns meses atrás, era como perder o controle e cair de cabeça em uma aventura perigosa e excitante; como viver intensamente em curtos segundos. Era tudo o que precisava na vida monótona que levava quando tentava esconder de si mesmo de que gostava de garotos; adrenalina e o insaciável desejo de explorar o desconhecido. Mas agora nada dessas coisas causava o mesmo efeito em si e aquele garoto que, antes tanto irritava por lhe retirar o controle, havia se tornado parte de seu passado. Já que agora esperava algo que lhe proporcionasse estabilidade e não incerteza.

\- Hey, Bert. – Disse educadamente ao dar um meio sorriso, desviando o olhar para prestar atenção na forma com que as mãos se entrelaçavam conforme as lavava sob a água corrente da torneira. – Tudo bem? Faz tempo que a gente não se fala.

\- Tudo sim. – O outro garoto respondeu ao virar-se de costas para a pia, apoiando-se contra a mesma de braços cruzados ao continuar a observar os movimentos que o loiro executava. Estava explicito que o mesmo estava desconfortável com sua presença, mas não o deixaria sair dali até que estivessem resolvidos. – Eu que sumi ou você que me evitou?

\- Eu não te evitei. – Quinn deu um suspiro resignado e secou as mãos no papel toalha localizado no lado esquerdo da pia, novamente olhando diretamente para Bert que insistia em encará-lo sem expressão. – Nós apenas não nos encontramos, porque se eu estivesse te evitando teria ido embora sem dizer nada, certo?

Era estranha aquela reação pacífica a seu respeito, ainda mais vindo de Quinn, e o garoto de olhos azuis descruzou os braços lentamente, procurando naqueles olhos esverdeados a resposta para aquela demonstração tão atípica. Não conseguia mais ver tensão ali, muito menos um turbilhão de emoções contidas. Na verdade, visualizava um garoto completamente diferente do qual caçoava pelos corredores ou o qual lhe dizia desaforos só por receber um sorriso. Notou que ele continuava com o mesmo comportamento explosivo, mas estava mudado; crescido. Era como se algo dentro do loiro tivesse se aquietado e ele estivesse mais amadurecido. Mas isto não era um problema, era muito bom poder manter uma conversa tranqüila e sem gritos, o que mais estava o incomodando era o olhar vazio que recebia. Não havia nada ali, era apenas... [i]um olhar[/i]; sem significado algum.

Respirou profundamente antes de se desencostar da pia e não quebrou o contato visual ao se aproximar do garoto loiro que parecia curioso com a movimentação repentina. Quando estava perigosamente perto demais Quinn arregalou os olhos e tentou dar um passo para trás, sendo impedido quando o outro rodeou sua cintura com força para que seus corpos se pressionassem juntos. Com os olhos arregalados ele espalmou as mãos contra os ombros do menor e tentou afastá-lo sem parecer muito rude, mas os olhos azuis perfuravam os seus com tanta força que estava sendo difícil simplesmente ignorá-los sem saber o que toda aquela situação significava. Mesmo que não sentisse tanta necessidade de estar próximo fisicamente de Bert, queria resolver aquela situação inacabada de uma vez por todas.

\- O que é que você está sentindo agora? – Ele disse baixinho, tentando ler mais uma vez os olhos esverdeados que pareciam receosos.

\- Eu... Olha. – Quinn respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça negativamente, reprovando a forma que o garoto estava agindo para tentar deixá-lo confuso. Voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos, agora com uma expressão séria, e empurrou-o para trás alguns passos mesmo que ele ainda mantivesse o enlaço em sua cintura. – Não vou mais gritar com você, nem te agarrar para descontar toda a tensão sexual que nós tínhamos. Eu realmente achei que nós poderíamos ter algo, mas no momento eu estou considerando ter algo que vai além de discussões desnecessárias, beijos desesperados e nenhum tipo de envolvimento emocional explícito. Observar de perto o Gerard e o Frank lutando para ficarem juntos só me fez ver que o amor e o respeito realmente existem. E eu quero lutar por alguém que divida as coisas comigo, que me entenda e não fique me irritando só para conseguir uns beijos.

Quinn novamente tentou se afastar, mas Bert o puxou para perto mais uma vez fazendo-o se desequilibrar; seus rostos ficando a milímetros de distância um do outro. O garoto de olhos azuis mirou de forma penetrante a forma com que as bochechas do loiro estavam assumindo um tom avermelhado pela irritação e como os olhos verdes voltavam a brilhar agora indignados, chegando à conclusão de que eles nunca mais ficariam próximos desta forma outra vez. Teve vontade de dizer que era mentira o que o outro havia dito e que não o usava apenas para alguns beijos, mas se considerou hipócrita. Não poderia prometer a ele um relacionamento estável, não era desse tipo de garoto. Nem muito menos cogitava a possibilidade de lhe pedir uma chance para tentar mudar o jeito com que agia ou pensava, porque sabia que não iria cumprir. E por mais que Quinn tivesse sido o único garoto que lhe despertara algo além de atração, não iria prendê-lo a si com falsas expectativas que nunca atenderia, principalmente porque o loiro parecia decido e dava a entender de que já estava com outra pessoa em mente para ser “o alguém que ele queria dividir as coisas”.

Guiou uma das mãos até o rosto do outro e afastou alguns fios de sua franja loira que caiam desordenados contra um dos olhos esverdeados; um sorriso sem emoção curvando seus lábios. Falou baixinho o que ecoava em sua mente como uma constatação triste, mas verdadeira, temendo que se a falasse alto demais a dor seria mais intensa.

\- Você tem razão. Eu não posso te oferecer isso. E nem quero mentir ou fingir que ficarei arrependido de estar sendo sincero. Pode doer em mim, mas é a verdade. Vai ser sempre assim e se você quer mais, não é comigo que você tem que ficar. – Quinn pareceu relaxar com aquelas palavras e concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça; o sorriso de Bert aumentando por isso. – Mas não posso mentir que é realmente irresistível não querer te beijar quando você está bravo.

\- Mas, ora, seu chat—

Bert se inclinou para frente e selou seus lábios longamente, recebendo uma exclamação de surpresa do outro. Deslizou uma das mãos até seus fios sedosos para mantê-lo nesta posição por algum tempo e permaneceu de olhos fechados, guardando a sensação daqueles lábios contra os seus para ser relembrada daqui algum tempo com saudosismo. Suspirou quase imperceptívelmente e lhe soltou aos poucos, aliviado por ter resolvido uma situação inacabada, mas já saudoso, antes mesmo de soltar aqueles lábios, de tê-los tão próximos.

\- Quinn, a professora está louca atrás de você! O que diabos você está fazendo—

O contato foi bruscamente cortado assim que Quinn ouviu a voz gutural de Ville e seus olhos se arregalaram para a figura do outro que parecia estático na porta do banheiro. Bert olhou de um para outro e sorriu novamente de forma inexpressiva, se afastando do loiro para caminhar lentamente de frente ao garoto mais alto; olhos azuis perfurando um ao outro.

\- Ele é todo seu. – Disse Bert tentando soar mais amigável do que irônico, logo se afastando sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Houve um silêncio quase palpável no recinto e Ville permaneceu inexpressivo parado no mesmo lugar, Quinn observando-o com o coração martelando com tanta força contra o peito que sua respiração havia se tornado arfante. Não sabia o motivo ao certo de estar tão apreensivo do outro ter visto a cena, mas era como se pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento dependendo das palavras que o mais alto pudesse lhe dizer.

Mas sem nenhuma palavra ou algum olhar reconfortante ele saiu do recinto e Quinn sentiu muito mais dor do que simplesmente ter a sensação de se ver quebrando. De alguma forma estranha era como se Ville tivesse levado uma parte dele consigo e nunca mais fosse devolver.

Desde quando aquela amizade tinha se tornado amor?


	47. Kissing You Goodbye

Gerard guiou uma das mãos até o bolso frontal da [i]jeans[/i] que vestia para retirar dali o maço de cigarros e pegou um dos tubinhos brancos para levá-lo imediatamente aos lábios, ascendendo-o com o isqueiro vermelho após algumas tentativas; já que a brisa atrapalhava a frágil chama que o mesmo produzia. Respirou fundo ao tragar a primeira vez e inalou com adoração a nicotina que tanto lhe dava a falsa sensação de calmaria, segurando ao máximo a fumaça em seus pulmões antes de expeli-la para o ar pelo canto dos lábios levemente entreabertos. Seus olhos verdes expressivos observavam a paisagem tranqüila do gramado do colégio que se encontrava praticamente vazia, pois os outros alunos permaneciam em sala ansiando para que o sinal do término das aulas finalmente soasse. E Gerard estava agradecido por não ser um deles, se considerando com sorte por ter sido liberado mais cedo pela professora de Biologia. Aliás, deveria se lembrar de agradecer a atendente da cantina por ter vendido um sanduíche estragado para a mesma. Sorriu, expelindo a fumaça acinzentada mais uma vez, se divertindo por mais que aquele pensamento soasse maldoso mesmo sendo em relação a alguém tão insuportável como a Senhora Kristen.

O rapaz virou o rosto em direção a entrada do colégio, já que estava encostado contra uma das paredes das casas que ficavam do outro lado da rua, e liberou um suspiro resignado enquanto o sorriso que mantinha nos lábios se desfez lentamente. Por mais que ainda repudiasse acordar cedo todos os dias da semana para ir ao colégio para enfrentar aulas enfadonhas, não poderia ignorar o fato de que sentiria falta daquele lugar e até mesmo da rotina que seguia desde os seis anos de idade. Seria estranho não andar mais pelos corredores apinhados de alunos, correr para copiar a difícil tarefa de Álgebra que sempre se esquecia de fazer ou rir com Ville todas as vezes que aprontavam com Quinn quando este adormecia em alguma aula. Terminar o terceiro colegial significava o fim de um grande e importante ciclo na vida de qualquer pessoa, mas para Gerard era muito mais do que a introdução ao mundo adulto; era o início de uma nova vida longe dali e das pessoas que amava.

Tragou profundamente uma última vez, jogando a bituca alaranjada do cigarro contra o chão para pisar sobre a mesma; apagando a fraca chama que ainda restava. Ficou tentado em ascender outro cigarro, mas se controlou ao colocar as mãos dentro dos bolsos; cruzando uma perna em frente à outra para apoiar melhor as costas contra a parede áspera. Alguns fios de seus cabelos negros se agitaram com a brisa que havia se tornado mais forte e eles caíram displicentemente sobre seu rosto pensativo, mas Gerard não se importou de não conseguir enxergar direito a paisagem, pois seu pensamento estava longe dali. Quando havia aceitado a proposta para se mudar para [i]New York[/i] onde trabalharia em uma Galeria de Arte, tinha tido a sensação de que ainda faltava muito tempo para que o ano letivo acabasse e havia protelado todos os pensamentos relacionados a qualquer tipo de despedida. Mas agora, faltando tão pouco, era como se os dias estivessem fazendo questão de passar o mais rápido possível só para que ele não aproveitasse o tempo que ainda lhe restava ali.

Seria maravilhoso finalmente sair de [i]Jersey[/i] para realizar o sonho que nutria desde pequeno e tinha consciência de que se a avó estivesse viva estaria orgulhosa do caminho que estava seguindo, mas era impossível não se sentir triste de deixar todo um passado para trás. Não sentiria falta alguma de morar com os pais ou agüentar os desaforos de Eliza, mas não conviver todos os dias com o irmão mais novo seria uma das coisas que inicialmente mais o machucariam. Sem falar a saudade que iria sentir de certo pequeno de lindos olhos esverdeados. Neste ponto Gerard levou uma das mãos até o rosto para ocultá-lo, tentando controlar as lágrimas repentinas que haviam invadido seus olhos. Como lidar com a falta que sentiria daqueles lábios junto aos seus ou da visão de como o rosto de Frank se iluminava quando ele sorria? Tinha consciência de que relacionamentos à distância normalmente não davam certo, mas todas as vezes em que tinha tentado esquecer o pequeno uma dor dilacerante o acometia. Qual seria a melhor forma de lidar com a situação?

\- Gerard? – O rapaz retirou a mão do rosto e ergueu o olhar para a figura do irmão mais novo que o fitava com uma expressão preocupada. Ele segurava a mochila pendurada em um dos ombros e seu uniforme parecia abarrotado, provavelmente porque sua última aula deveria ter sido Educação Física. – Está tudo bem?

\- Está sim, Mikes. – Respondeu com um sorriso fraco e desencostou-se da parede para tocar o ombro do irmão, dando-lhe palmadinhas carinhosas para despreocupá-lo. Quando este sorriu, desviou o olhar para a entrada do colégio mais uma vez, percebendo que o sinal já havia soado e alunos apressados começavam a sair pela porta em direção ao jardim. – Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas.

\- Aposto que era no Frank. – O mais novo disse bem humorado, cutucando o irmão de forma divertida. Quando recebeu uma risada e um balançar negativo com a cabeça, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao fazer uma expressão prepotente. – Eu sabia! Não se preocupe, ele já deve estar saindo...

\- Eu sei. – Gerard deu um suspiro e sentiu mais uma vez o sorriso lentamente sumir de seus lábios, recebendo um olhar de indagação do irmão pelo repentino desânimo. – Eu nunca me senti tão feliz com alguém, Mikes. Mas falta menos de um mês para que eu vá embora e ele fique aqui. Querendo ou não, quando eu partir, nós dois não permaneceremos neste mar de rosas por muito tempo.

\- Por que você diz isso? – Questionou Michael, novamente se preocupando com o ar tristonho que os olhos verdes do irmão emanavam ao encararem um ponto fixo na calçada. – Eu achei que você já estava convencido de que se amavam.

\- Eu não tenho dúvidas em relação a isso. É que não é a mesma coisa. – Houve uma pausa em que Gerard respirou profundamente e fitou os olhos do irmão de forma profunda, tentando controlar o turbilhão de emoções que tomavam conta de seus pensamentos para parecer, no mínimo, coerente. – Nós nos vemos todos os dias, nos tocamos, conversamos e rimos sobre as coisas que acontecem no nosso dia; isso vai mudar completamente. E [i]New York[/i] pode não ser longe de [i]Jersey[/i], mas o Frank não tem dezoito anos e ele ainda depende do papai para conseguir dinheiro ou autorização para fazer certas coisas. Sem falar que eu não posso fazê-lo prometer que não se envolverá com alguém enquanto eu não estiver aqui, porque eu não vou poder proporcionar toda a atenção que eu dou á ele por telefone ou em esporádicas visitas no fim de semana.

Michael suspirou e balançou a cabeça positivamente, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos negros do irmão para uma carícia terna. Entendia completamente o ponto de vista do mais velho e até concordava, mas era triste vê-lo sofrendo por deixar para trás quem tanto amava. Acreditava que mesmo com a distância, os dois conseguiriam de alguma forma ficar juntos.

\- Vocês vão conseguir. Eu sei disso. – Sussurrou tentando animá-lo, ganhando um pequeno sorriso em resposta. – Eu nunca te vi tão radiante e o Frank é louco por você, então mesmo que vocês não fiquem juntos agora, dois anos não é uma eternidade. E é o que dizem: o amor supera tudo. – Os dois permaneceram sorrindo e Michael deu uma piscadela, olhando para trás para visualizar o pequeno esperando que alguns carros passassem para atravessar a rua. – Fique tranqüilo que eu cuido dele por você aqui e mesmo que ele se envolva com alguém, eu vou fazê-lo se lembrar de que o fulaninho nunca chegará aos pés do que meu irmão é.

\- Hey! – Os dois viraram o rosto em direção a Frank que parecia afogueado e sua expressão estava contorcida em uma leve irritação. – Minha professora de Literatura me liberou dez minutos depois só porque eu cheguei atrasado à aula dela. – Resmungou ao revirar os olhos, arrancando um sorriso de Gerard por achá-lo adorável daquela forma. O pequeno balançou a cabeça negativamente e cruzou os braços com azedume, sibilando algumas coisas inteligíveis sobre ter sido obrigado a ficar dentro da sala contra sua vontade. – Faltou pouco para que eu e o Matt não jogássemos nossas mochilas nela. Enfim. – Ele bufou mais uma vez e olhou para Michael em seguida, seus olhos se arregalando um pouco ao se lembrar de algo. – Ah é, Mikes, a Alicia disse que está te esperando na quadra.

\- Frank, se acalma. Você está hiperativo. – Gerard disse suavemente, segurando com delicadeza o braço do menor ao apertá-lo de leve. Frank olhou em seus olhos e deu um meio sorriso, parecendo sem graça ao rir baixinho. – Isso, bem melhor. Agora pára de se estressar com essas coisas. Você está aqui fora agora, não é?

\- Bom, eu vou indo lá, mais tarde eu vejo vocês! – Michael se pronunciou parecendo ansioso e antes que atravessasse a rua parou abruptamente, virando o rosto para olhar o casal de forma um tanto quanto desanimada. – Quero dizer, vejo você de noite, Frank. Vou sentir sua falta lá em casa, Ger.

Quando o mais novo dos Way se afastou, um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre os dois garotos. E Gerard percebeu que o sorriso de Frank havia desaparecido, pois o mesmo encarava o chão demonstrando tristeza; seus olhos esverdeados perdendo o brilho tão característico. O mais alto se aproximou ainda mais e lhe rodeou a cintura com os braços, abraçando-o com força para afastar a sombra que havia se instalado na alma de seu pequeno anjo com a menção do assunto. Suspirou com a forma com que ele se pressionou contra seu corpo demonstrando o quão desprotegido se sentia e moveu as mãos por suas costas de forma reconfortante, posicionando os lábios em seu ouvido para que só ele pudesse ouvir o que tinha a dizer.

\- Você tem que me prometer que será forte por nós e por você. – Sussurrou com suavidade e subiu uma das mãos até os fios castanhos sedosos para acariciá-los, sentindo Frank relaxando aos poucos; sua respiração voltando a se tornar ritmada e calma. – Você não estará lá sozinho, o Michael não vai deixar que nada aconteça com você. – O pequeno afastou o rosto para poder olhar Gerard nos olhos e o maior limpou com um sorriso as lágrimas que escorreram pelo canto de seus olhos esverdeados tão doces. – E você sabe que uma hora ou outra terá que ouvir as atrocidades que eu ouvi, mas se nós dois nos demonstrarmos fortes, nem que seja só na frente dela, estaremos provando que absolutamente nada do que ela diz é verdade. – Frank deu um aceno choroso com a cabeça e Gerard segurou seu rosto pelo queixo para fazê-lo olhá-lo de perto. – Você é muito mais forte do que pensa, Frankie. E se você suportou perder seus pais nada te derrubará. Mas caso isto aconteça eu estarei sempre aqui para te ajudar a levantar e te oferecer doces depois.

Frank riu baixinho e abriu um sorriso, olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes de Gerard que estavam tão próximos. Eles pareciam mais claros que o normal pela fraca luminosidade do Sol que incidia contra os mesmos e a forma doce com que o miravam fazia com que seu coração se sentisse aquecido; protegido contra qualquer dor que pudesse entristecê-lo. E era nesses momentos simples de cumplicidade que o pequeno tinha certeza do amor que pulsava em seu coração e se espalhava por suas veias, dando-lhe uma sublime sensação de leveza. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e suspirou ao permitir que a calmaria que as mãos do outro lhe davam ao acariciar-lhe o rosto, o consumisse. Estar com Gerard era como flutuar sem nem ao menos possuir asas ou sair do chão.

\- Vamos, eu vou te levar para dar uma volta. – O outro sorriu e afastou seus rostos com suavidade, passando um dos braços ao redor dos ombros do menor para abraçá-lo; os dois garotos andando lado a lado pela calçada. Quando estavam atravessando a rua avistaram Brian, Matt e Bert conversando alegremente na esquina e acenaram para os amigos com sorrisos idênticos ao se despedirem. – Você tem sorte de ter seus amigos ao seu lado! – Disse Gerard olhar para Frank pelo canto de olho com carinho.

\- [i]Comprem camisinhas![/i] – Uma voz conhecida gritou ao longe e os dois viraram os rostos para encontrar metade dos alunos que ainda permaneciam no jardim os encarando enquanto Brian, o dono da voz esganiçada, exibia um sorriso malicioso; Matt e Bert gargalhando curvados para frente. – Sexo seguro é o melhor caminho, rapazes!

As bochechas de Frank assumiram um forte tom avermelhado e ele virou o rosto para frente fingindo ignorar o comentário, andando mais rápido ao puxar Gerard consigo; o mesmo dividido entre rir ou olhar com censura para Brian. O pequeno levou uma das mãos até o rosto para escondê-lo por alguns segundos, tentando conter o constrangimento que estava sentindo ao receber todos os olhares dos alunos em sua direção, e em seguida olhou para Gerard que mantinha um ar risonho em sua expressão; os lábios finos fazendo esforço para não se curvarem em um sorriso.

\- O que é que você estava dizendo sobre eu ter sorte com os meus amigos? – Resmungou Frank com uma expressão sarcástica e olhou para Gerard de forma atravessada assim que a gargalhada que ele havia prendido escapou de sua garganta; arrancando-lhe um gostoso riso alegre. Empurrou o maior para que pudesse se desvencilhar de seu abraço e caminhou mais rápido para andar mais a frente, fingindo ignorá-lo. – Estou cercado por idiotas... – Sussurrou com a voz mais grossa devido a seriedade, suas sobrancelhas bem feitas arqueadas.

\- Não fala assim, Frankie, machuca! – Gerard fingiu choramingar ao apressar o passo para alcançar o menor que já havia aberto alguma vantagem mais a frente. Segurou-o pelo braço, mas o pequeno continuou com o queixo erguido e a expressão completamente impassível. – Não seja assim, foi engraçado. E não é como se você não tivesse a mínima idéia do que é sexo para estar agindo como um garotinho ofendido ao ouvir os amiguinhos mais velhos falando sobre sexo, não é? – O outro finalmente o encarou, mas lhe enviou um olhar ainda mais atravessado causando mais uma gargalhada em Gerard. – Vamos, meu doce, não fique tão bravinho.

\- Gerard, você [i]ainda[/i] está falando? – Frank revirou os olhos ao bufar de forma irritadiça e tentou manter alguma distância entre seus corpos enquanto andavam; falhando miseravelmente. E por mais que não estivesse verdadeiramente bravo e soubesse o quanto o outro gostava de irritá-lo, não conseguia conter o gênio explosivo.

Gerard deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça negativamente ao observar as costas do pequeno mais a frente conforme ele andava de forma apressada; achando-o ainda mais adorável agindo daquela forma birrenta tão peculiar. Aproximou-se ao dar alguns passos largos e abraçou-o por trás, fazendo-o parar de andar ao segurá-lo com força para que ele não pudesse se desvencilhar. O pequeno bufou mais uma vez, mas não reclamou assim que sentiu o nariz do outro roçando carinhosamente desde a curva de seu pescoço até o lóbulo; seu cérebro traidor enviando ondas elétricas por seu corpo e causando arrepios em sua nuca pelo contato. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios avermelhados contra sua vontade e ele cedeu ao inclinar a cabeça para trás para apoiá-la contra o ombro do outro, mesmo que ainda estivesse exibindo uma expressão mal humorada.

\- Sabia que você fica ainda mais lindo irritado assim? – Gerard sussurrou ao abraçá-lo com cuidado, aproveitando o contato para inalar o cheiro doce que emanava dos cabelos castanhos.

\- Hm. – Frank resmungou em resposta, gostando dos mimos que estava recebendo. Finalmente deu um sorriso, um tanto torto por ainda estar relutante em ceder aos encantos do outro, e guiou as mãos sobre as de Gerard espalmadas em sua cintura; aproveitando o calor de seus corpos se misturando pela proximidade. – Sabia que você fica ainda mais chato quando quer me irritar?

\- Sabia que você é um grande mentiroso? – Gerard respondeu com um sorriso, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo antes de apoiar o queixo contra o ombro do menor; encostando suas bochechas em um carinho suave.

\- Eu sei. – Frank deu um sorriso maior e se afastou do outro, virando o rosto de lado para poder piscar um dos olhos de forma brincalhona. Voltou a caminhar, agora mais lentamente, e abraçou o corpo do maior ao que este conseguiu alcançá-lo para que pudessem andar mais uma vez lado a lado. – Mas é bom não ficar massageando seu ego sempre, senão você fica convencido demais.

Gerard revirou os olhos com um sorriso e os dois caminharam pela rua em um silêncio confortável. Não havia um grande fluxo de carros na rua, pois o horário do almoço já havia passado há algum tempo e os barulhos que ecoavam pela rua eram dos pés das crianças enquanto elas corriam pela calçada rindo e conversando alto entre si; a avó orgulhosa observando-as enquanto podava o jardim. Como era Primavera, as árvores estavam cheias de folhas verdes e a brisa fazia com que as mesmas se ondulassem em um ritmo suave; enfeitando a paisagem tranqüila e alegre. Quando os dois garotos chegaram à esquina, prestes a virarem para a direita e seguirem até a casa dos Way, Gerard deslizou uma das mãos até a de Frank para apertá-la; o menor olhando-o com curiosidade.

\- Ainda não, quero conversar com você sobre algumas coisas. – O maior sussurrou com cuidado, visualizando os olhos esverdeados assumirem um ar preocupado. Suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente, dando um leve sorriso antes de fazer um gesto com a cabeça. – Fique tranqüilo.

Os dois mudaram o rumo para onde caminhavam e após alguns minutos estavam no parque onde haviam conversado pela primeira vez. Havia ainda mais crianças ali, brincando na caixa de areia enquanto suas babás conversavam compenetradas, e apenas um balanço estava desocupado; Gerard trocando um olhar com Frank antes de seguirem até o mesmo em silêncio. O pequeno se sentou e colocou a mochila contra a grama antes de apoiar as mãos contra as correntes de ferro, observando Gerard se agachar em sua frente; o corpo do outro de cócoras tendo suporte pelas mãos espalmadas nas coxas de Frank.

\- O que foi, Ger? – Perguntou baixinho ao sentir o coração apertado pela forma com que o outro o olhava. Ignorou o olhar reprovador que as babás lhe enviaram por estar sentado ali e tentou encontrar a resposta para o porquê de Gerard ter perdido toda sua animação em poucos minutos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Gerard respirou fundo e olhou profundamente nos olhos do pequeno, guiando uma das mãos até o rosto bonito para acariciá-lo com o polegar. Sabia que o que tinha para dizer era um assunto complicado, mas se continuasse a protelá-lo chegaria o dia de sua mudança e nada teria sido resolvido. E o que menos queria era perder o sentimento que ele e Frank nutriam um pelo outro, então a melhor forma de lidar com a situação que se aproximava era conversar e chegar a algum consenso. Seus dedos trilharam o maxilar anguloso e em seguida colocaram uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás da orelha do outro com carinho, pensando na melhor forma de conversar com o pequeno sem que os dois se machucassem demais.

\- Bom, desde que eu percebi que estava apaixonado por você sabia que seria difícil. E talvez tenha sido um dos motivos para que eu ficasse tão relutante em me permitir envolver com você, porque a partir do momento em que você se envolve corre o risco de tudo acabar. Você fica sozinho, perdido, e tentando reconstruir seu coração lentamente pedacinho por pedacinho. – Houve uma pausa em que o maior desviou o olhar ao virar o rosto para o lado, sua expressão séria transparecendo certa tristeza. – E eu não iria suportar ter que me reconstruir de novo. Era, e é, diferente o amor que eu sinto por você e senti pela vovó, mas o envolvimento emocional é o mesmo. E por mais que tivesse se passado vários anos o meu maior medo continuava sendo a perda.

Frank mordiscou o lábio inferior com força e concordou com a cabeça suavemente. Lembrava-se de quando havia chegado à cidade e de como Gerard era fechado e distante de todos, até mesmo do irmão mais novo. Era explícita a tristeza que ele guardava por trás daqueles olhos verdes tão expressivos e pouco a pouco tinha conseguido entender os motivos de o garoto ser tão diferente quando se relacionava com as pessoas. Michael havia lhe dito uma vez que Gerard não se envolvia mais com as pessoas desde que a avó tinha partido e ao conhecê-lo mais profundamente, Frank entendeu o porquê de a morte daquela mulher ter influenciado tanto a vida do neto. O outro tinha uma visão completamente diferente de qualquer pessoa que havia conhecido em relação ao mundo e os sentimentos tinham uma influência muito mais forte em suas reações. Então, Gerard estar tocando em um assunto tão delicado fazia com que Frank se sentisse lisonjeado, mesmo que temesse o rumo daquela conversa.

\- Mas era impossível te manter distante. E te observando de longe, você mostrou que me abster de sentimentos é a mesma coisa que renunciar a vida. – Frank sentiu um solavanco no estômago assim que viu lágrimas se formando nos olhos verdes e suas mãos se estenderam em direção as do maior que estavam em suas coxas, apertando-as para lhe dar a força necessária para que ele conseguisse continuar a falar. – Cada vez que eu te toco é como se meu corpo todo saísse do estado de torpor em que ficou tanto tempo; meu coração bate mais rápido, meus olhos parecem mais vívidos e é como se nem todo o tempo do mundo fosse o suficiente para estar com você. Eu sinto vontade de [i]viver[/i], mesmo que viver machuque.

Gerard voltou a virar o rosto e olhou para Frank com um leve sorriso, permitindo que as lágrimas presas em seus olhos escorressem lentamente por seu rosto. Quando o pequeno fez menção de secá-las, balançou a cabeça em negativa, decido a ser sincero e expor tudo o que sentia; algo que era difícil, mas necessário para que o outro entendesse o que iria dizer.

\- Enfim, o que eu quero dizer com tudo isso? Que você, sem perceber, fez com que eu visse o mundo de outro jeito. E me deu vontade de lutar e sair do casulo em que eu estava para conseguir o que eu quero, sem ter medo de cair e me machucar porque eu sei que você vai cuidar de cada um dos meus arranhões. – Suspirou e apertou as mãos do pequeno entre as suas, sentindo-se quebrar por ter que dizer as próximas palavras. – E o mais importante: você me ensinou que amar não é simplesmente [i]estar com alguém[/i], mas sim deixar essa pessoa livre para que no momento certo ela volte para você.

Frank soluçou ao retirar as mãos das de Gerard para levá-las até o rosto, permitindo-se chorar com aquelas palavras. Sentia-se intensamente amado no momento e por mais que entendesse o que o outro queria dizer, doía imaginar a distância que se formaria entre os dois quando Gerard partisse. Sentiu-se abraçado e apoiou o rosto contra o peito do mais alto, segurando com força o tecido do [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho como se não permitisse que ele fosse embora. Seria difícil os dias que se aproximavam em que não teria mais aquele abraço por perto, principalmente porque ainda era menor de idade e não podia simplesmente se mudar com ele para [i]New York[/i]. Por dois anos ficariam separados e o pequeno tinha certeza que cada dia faria questão de se arrastar para que a saudade doesse cada vez mais.

\- Eu te amo, Gerard. – Soluçou a dizer abafado contra o tecido, apertando-o com ainda mais força para que o outro não tivesse oportunidade de se afastar. – Por favor, quando estiver lá, não se esqueça de mim.

\- E como eu iria esquecer de você, pequeno? – Gerard sussurrou ao quase sentir dor física pela forma inconsolável em que Frank se encontrava. Finalmente conseguiu se afastar e olhou-o nos olhos de forma penetrante, a ligação fazendo com que ele se acalmasse um pouco. – É melhor nós nos continuarmos a nos amar e sofrermos até ficarmos juntos, do que nos afastar até nos condenarmos a indiferença.

Frank deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso, parando aos poucos de chorar conforme Gerard limpava cuidadosamente as lágrimas que haviam escorrido por seu rosto. O céu estava escurecendo de forma lenta e as nuvens haviam assumido um tom alaranjado conforme as estrelas brilhantes surgiam majestosas no céu azul escuro. A única luminosidade predominante vinha dos postes de luz que recentemente haviam sido acionados e mesmo assim os pontos de luz mais brilhantes de todo o recinto eram os olhos do pequeno; que pareciam determinados quando o mesmo falou.

\- Eu vou aproveitar cada segundo que eu tenho com você e quando você menos esperar eu estarei em [i]New York[/i] para te provar que eu não desisto fácil de quem eu amo. – Deu um sorriso, tentando parecer menos triste e arrancado também um sorriso do outro. – Eu não sou teimoso por nada.

\- Eu sei que não. – Gerard concordou e aproximou-se para selar em um gesto rápido seus lábios, voltando a olhá-lo de perto nos olhos. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que estiveram ali e balançou a cabeça negativamente, forjando uma expressão séria antes de continuar. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Quando o menor fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, Gerard deu um sorriso de canto. – Você passa batom ou algo do tipo? Seus lábios são realmente vermelhos...

\- Sim, eu passo. Eu sou um travesti durante a noite. Cinco pratas. Que provar, gatinho? – Frank respondeu com um falso sorriso malicioso ao roçar a língua pelo lábio inferior e repuxar o [i]piercing[/i]. Quando Gerard arregalou os olhos, gargalhou, saindo do balanço para poder ajoelhar em frente ao mais velho para abraçá-lo com força. – Já pensou se eu tivesse te dito isso naquele dia? Acho que você teria infartado!

\- Já chega, está na hora de eu te levar para casa. – Gerard disse risonho, apesar de sustentar uma expressão severa. Desvencilhou-se com cuidado do abraço e levantou-se ao puxar o menor consigo; os dois voltando a caminhar em direção a rua. – Eu teria ficado chocado.

Frank deu um sorriso falsamente inocente e os dois garotos seguiram em direção a casa dos Way que não era muito longe dali. Quando chegaram em frente a mesma, o pequeno perdeu o sorriso e segurou tenso a mão de Gerard. O maior lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante e o guiou pelo caminho de pedra em direção a varanda, segurando-lhe o rosto antes de se despedir.

\- Pense em mim que eu estarei pensando em você. – Sussurrou docemente, selando os lábios na testa do menor antes de se afastar; sabendo que seu coração estava ficando com Frank conforme ia embora. – E não se esqueça de sorrir.

O menor deu um leve sorriso e quando não conseguiu visualizar a figura de Gerard, pois este havia virado a rua, permitiu que mais uma vez lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Era irônico como tudo havia começado ali, naquela mesma varanda, e terminado no mesmo lugar. Ainda que o amor estivesse ainda mais intenso algo lhe dizia para que permanecesse forte, porque a tendência seria a situação piorar.

[b]x-x[/b]

A sala número duzentos e dois encontrava-se silenciosa e a professora de Álgebra encarava compenetrada os alunos que executavam uma prova surpresa. Alguns deles pareciam preocupados, outros sérios, mas em um em especial lhe chamou a atenção. O rapaz que sempre era silencioso e discreto tamborilava os dedos lentamente e sem causar algum som contra a mesa onde a prova encontrava-se virada para baixo; em um sinal cuidadoso de que ele não queria que os colegas que sentavam ali perto vissem as respostas de seu teste recentemente finalizado. Seus olhos azuis claros miravam a paisagem pela janela sem expressão e suas sobrancelhas se arqueavam em esporádicos momentos em que suas mãos se fechavam em punhos. Algo nesse comportamento chamou a atenção de Dolores, mas ela apenas considerou a idéia de que ele deveria estar com algum problema com a namorada ou os pais, despreocupando-se imediatamente. Era normal, afinal de contas, que adolescentes agissem dessa forma em determinadas épocas então não causar alarme era a melhor solução.

Assim que a senhora iria desviar o olhar da silhueta do garoto loiro ele virou o rosto bruscamente e a encarou. Algo ali fez com que os pêlos de seus braços se eriçassem e uma sensação ruim dentro de si despertou; não havia nada, era como se aqueles olhos fossem feitos de vidro. Após alguns segundos ele quebrou o contato visual e checou o relógio no pulso esquerdo antes de se levantar, curvando-se por alguns segundos para segurar a mochila pela alça. Caminhou sem pressa em sua direção ao segurar decidido o teste e quando estava perto o suficiente o estendeu; um sorriso milimetricamente simpático estampado em seus lábios.

\- Terminei, professora. – Disse com sua costumeira voz calma, observando Dolores pegar o papel que lhe era oferecido para postá-lo sobre a mesa perto de sua maleta com o material necessário para as aulas do dia. – Tive dúvida no exercício seis e sete, mas consegui me lembrar da formula. Acho que fui bem.

\- Que bom, Senhor Leone. – Respondeu educadamente a mulher, evitando contato visual com o aluno ao considerar a possibilidade de estar cansada demais e que a áurea ruim que desprendia do mesmo era fruto de sua imaginação cansada. Fingiu arrumar os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa e também observou o relógio, notando que ainda faltavam vinte e cinco minutos para que o sinal para o término das aulas soasse. – Você está dispensado!

\- Tenha um bom final de semana, Senhora. – Nathan voltou a se pronunciar com seu sorriso simpático, caminhando até a porta sem sequer olhar para trás ou para alguns dos alunos que levantaram surpresos os rostos em sua direção pelo garoto ter terminado o teste tão rápido.

O corredor estava vazio assim que o garoto loiro fechou a porta da sala atrás de si sem fazer barulho e ele caminhou tranquilamente ao segurar a mochila contra um dos ombros; tentando ignorar que a cada passo que dava seu coração acelerava uma batida em um sinal de ansiedade. Mordeu a parte interna da boca ao concentrar-se nos próprios pensamentos que repassavam o plano que havia arquitetado durante toda a tarde e a noite de ontem, chegando a uma conclusão satisfatória que por enquanto tudo estava ocorrendo como o esperado. Encontrava-se tão compenetrado que o leve [i]click[/i] de uma porta se abrindo, quando um garoto de estatura baixa e olhos esverdeados saiu da mesma em direção ao banheiro, não lhe chamou a atenção; era como se nada existisse além dele mesmo e o crescente sentimento de euforia por finalmente poder se vingar daquele que havia lhe roubado alguém que lhe pertencia.

Virou para a direita em um dos corredores que dava acesso aos armários e foi em direção ao último da segunda fileira, retirando uma pequena chave do bolso frontal da [i]jeans[/i] para poder abri-lo. Lá havia uma montanha de papeis que correspondiam às provas que havia recebido durante o ano e duas grandes mochilas pretas em diagonal. O garoto loiro retirou-as dali com alguns puxões e as substituiu pela que carregava nos ombros, trancando o armário em seguida com um leve baque. Voltou a caminhar, agora com cada mochila pendurada em um lado dos ombros, e o peso excessivo não o impediu de continuar a andar com a postura reta ou tampouco mudou sua expressão calma; os objetos que agora carregava lhe proporcionavam ainda mais segurança.

A porta da saída ainda encontrava-se fechada, pois faltavam quinze minutos para que o sinal soasse, mas o garoto continuou em sua direção sem parecer se importar com o fato. Quando estava suficientemente perto das portas duplas de madeira jogou uma das mochilas no chão para em seguida abaixar-se cuidadosamente, abrindo o zíper da mesma ao causar um leve ruído. Com uma das mãos retirou dali algumas correntes, envolvendo-as ao redor da trava trancada em voltas firmes e por fim juntou as pontas com um forte cadeado; um sorriso satisfeito delineando seus lábios.

Quando voltou a abaixar-se vasculhou por algum tempo a mochila, agora quase completamente vazia, e retirou dali o [i]ipod[/i]; colocando os fones de ouvido tranquilamente. Demorou algum tempo para que encontrasse a música apropriada e deixou-a no pause para acioná-la apenas no momento certo; o aparelho posicionado em um de seus bolsos da calça. Nos minutos que ainda lhe restavam, o garoto preencheu os bolsos como pôde com pequenas cápsulas; algumas reservas posicionadas em seus lábios crispados. Checou o relógio e balançou a cabeça positivamente, confiante por estar cumprindo o horário.

E faltando cinco minutos para o término das aulas Nathan fez uma escolha; uma escolha que mudaria várias vidas a partir daquele dia.

O tempo pareceu passar mais rápido que o normal e o sinal finalmente soou; o garoto apertando o [i]play[/i] em seu [i]ipod[/i] para evitar ruídos desnecessários enquanto colocava o plano em prática. Finalmente abriu a mochila que restava e retirou dali com rapidez o objeto que havia comprado com o dinheiro que Eliza tinha lhe dado no dia anterior. Segurá-la nas mãos e saber que iria usá-la efetivamente era como ter o poder de decidir o rumo da vida das pessoas, dando-lhe uma das melhores sensações que já havia sentido em vida. Apertou-a com mais força que o necessário em antecipação e assim que as portas das salas se abriram, seus olhos azuis assumiram um brilho quase febril; obstinado. Queria o maior número de pessoas assistindo, mesmo que não fosse matá-las, para que elas vissem sua vitória. E quem merecia a dor sucumbir diante de seus tiros certeiros.

Alguns alunos saíram conversando animados e não repararam no que estava ocorrendo até que um tiro foi disparado. E o silêncio reinou por alguns segundos antes que o caos se instalasse. Nathan balançou a cabeça negativamente em reprovação ao observar os olhares apavorados e os lábios se movendo para provavelmente liberar os tais ruídos que tanto queria evitar; agradecendo por estar segurando alguns projéteis com os lábios crispados para não mandá-los calar a boca. Finalmente se desencostou da parede e caminhou com pressa pelo corredor, chutando a tempo uma das portas que estava prestes a se fechar; uma das salas que estava especialmente em sua mira.

O professor encontrava-se caído contra o chão pela força que a porta havia exercido sobre si quando o outro a chutou e Nathan ignorou seus olhos arregalados, não se dando ao trabalho de fazer leitura labial para reconhecer o que o senhor estava dizendo. Deveria ser algo como ‘[i]não faça isso, filho[/i]’ e o loiro balançou a mão livre como se estivesse espantando um mosquito particularmente irritante. Seus olhos azuis vasculharam os alunos e com satisfação ele encontrou as duas pessoas que queria; um sorriso maldoso delineando seus lábios. Sabia que não podia perder tempo então em um gesto rápido retirou os projéteis dos lábios para colocar alguns na arma e o restante contra os bolsos. Mentalmente repetiu seus nomes, apenas para ter certeza. [i]Matt Good e Alicia Simmons[/i], amigos que Frank não iria precisar quando se livrasse de toda a escoria que o impedia de tê-lo.

Matt encarou Nathan com profundo ódio e deu um passo rápido para frente de Alicia que parecia aterrorizada ao segurar tremula os braços do amigo. Notou a forma com que o outro segurava a arma e parecia satisfeito com o que fazia, fazendo-o sentir o coração disparar por saber o que aconteceria a seguir. Virou-se de costas para sua figura e olhou nos olhos azuis da garota que o havia acompanhado desde que se conhecia por gente; algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto pálido borrando sua maquiagem, mas ele tentou permanecer calmo para confortá-la.

\- Ali, por favor. – Sussurrou com a voz tremula, segurando suas mãos com força para tentar transmitir alguma força. Ignorou os passos que Nathan dava para mais perto e a forma aterrorizada que alguns alunos gritavam conforme ele se aproximava para continuar a falar. – Eu estou aqui—

Mas Matt não conseguiu terminar o que iria dizer quando uma dor dilacerante o atingiu. Ele tombou o corpo para frente, fazendo com que Alicia batesse as costas com força contra a parede; seus corpos pressionados um contra o outro. Sua visão se tornou turva, mas ele se forçou a permanecer consciente para olhar a amiga; seu pouco autocontrole se esvaindo ao visualizar os olhos azuis da garota arregalados e sua feição ainda mais pálida com o normal. Sem forças ele afastou um pouco seus corpos enquanto os dois escorregavam pela parede, deixando contra a mesma um rastro de sangue, e um soluço escapou de seus lábios ao visualizar que ela também havia sido atingida; seus sangues se misturando e causando manchas escuras contra o [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho. Pouco a pouco ele assistiu Alicia tombar o rosto para o lado com os lábios entreabertos e antes que se entregasse a escuridão dolorosa fechou os olhos para permitir que suas últimas lágrimas escorregassem por ali.

\- Desculpe-me, Ali. – Disse quase sem voz, inconformado por não ter conseguido impedir a amiga de ser atingida.

E a última coisa que viu, finalmente entregue a escuridão, foi o sorriso que Alicia lhe dava todas as manhãs e que lhe fazia se sentir parte de uma família.

[b]x-x[/b]

Ville observou Quinn com um sorriso quase imperceptível enquanto os dois saiam da biblioteca após o sinal do término das aulas. O loiro resmungava continuamente sobre querer assassinar o professor de História por dar ao terceiro ano um trabalho tão extenso, mas o outro não estava ouvindo. Estava ocupado demais em notar a forma com que os olhos esverdeados brilhavam irritadiços enquanto ele falava e o quão idiota considerava a si mesmo por não ter notado antes que toda aquela necessidade de estar próximo demais do amigo era muito mais do que uma simples amizade. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando se convencer pela milésima vez após a cena que havia presenciado no banheiro de que deveria esquecê-lo ao invés de estragar uma amizade tão duradora quanto a que tinham. Era melhor tê-lo por perto sempre mesmo que doesse do que tê-lo afastado.

\- E aquele idiota do Gerard que foi [i]liberado[/i] do trabalho, só porque o maldito professor de Artes precisava fazer uma, em suas palavras, “[i]reunião para definir o futuro artístico de um de seus melhores alunos.[/i]” – Quinn imitou uma voz masculina grossa e extremamente entediante e arrancou uma risada discreta de Ville que revirou os olhos. – Eu sou o loiro com o cabelo mais bem cuidado dessa escola e não é por isso que a minha cabeleireira vem aqui me tirar de uma aula para fazer uma reunião sobre o meu cabelo maravilhoso—

O loiro parou abruptamente de falar e Ville virou o rosto em direção ao corredor à frente assim que um alto estampido se fez presente, seguido de vários gritos desesperados e uma movimentação excessiva de alunos correndo em direções diferentes. O mais alto notou de relance a figura altiva de Nathan sair de uma sala de alta segurando uma arma de cano longo enquanto tranquilamente repunha bala que havia acabado de usar e em um gesto rápido segurou Quinn pelo braço, arrastando-o em direção contrária para que o garoto não os visse.

\- Que [i]porra[/i] que está acontecendo? – Gritou Quinn enquanto corria em alta velocidade com Ville ao seu lado e virou o rosto para trás para visualizar se estavam sendo seguidos. Quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Nathan posicionado ao final do corredor e prestes a correr atrás dos dois, seu estômago deu um solavanco e ele arregalou os olhos, tentando correr com ainda mais vontade puxando Ville pela barra do [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho. – Ville, ele nos viu. – Murmurou com a voz falha; o pânico tomando conta de si.

Ville respirou fundo tentando manter a calma e agarrou a mão do loiro ao, em um gesto rápido, virar a direita no final do corredor; seu coração falhando uma batida assim que um estampido foi ouvido. Sua euforia por não terem sido pegos pelo tiro durou segundos e quando estava prestes a se desesperar visualizou um vão entre os dois últimos armários; empurrando Quinn com força entre os mesmos para protegê-lo. Estava prestes a sair correndo novamente e a mão do outro o segurou para puxá-lo para também se encaixar no local apertado; suas respirações tão ruidosas que chegavam a ferir seus ouvidos. Seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância e um parecia mergulhar no olhar do outro, compartilhando o mesmo medo e a apreensão de nunca mais poderem estar juntos. Quinn entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas Ville pôs um fim a distância que os separava; selando seus lábios juntos em um toque desesperado.

O loiro fechou os olhos e com o gesto as lágrimas que havia prendido escorreram pelas laterais de seu rosto. Conteve o quanto pôde a vontade de soluçar e se amaldiçoou mentalmente por não ter o poder de congelar o tempo para apreciar ao máximo a sensação maravilhosa que aqueles lábios enviavam para todo seu corpo quando pressionados aos seus. Aliás, arrependia-se amargamente de não ter dito antes o que tanto escondia de si mesmo, mas que estava mais claro que a própria água. Quando seus lábios se separaram por meros centímetros e os sons dos passos de Nathan se tornaram mais altos, Quinn derramou ainda mais lágrimas silenciosas e moveu os lábios, decidido a dizer antes de morrer o que sentia; mesmo que sem som.

\- Eu te amo. – Sibilou, controlando-se ao máximo para não soluçar. Os olhos azuis de Ville se tornaram turvos e o loiro deu um sorriso fraco e tristonho por não conseguir se mover para poder abraçá-lo por uma última vez. Completou, ainda apenas movendo os lábios. – Muito.

Ville balançou a cabeça positivamente para concordar com que o outro dizia e encostou suas testas juntas carinhosamente; os dois fechando os olhos para esperar que o pior acontecesse. Quando os passos estavam suficientemente próximos, a porta da sala que ficava de frente para os armários se abriu com violência fazendo-os se sobressaltarem com o susto; uma voz conhecida se fazendo presente.

\- O que é que está acontecendo aqui?! – Houve uma pausa e então Ville arregalou os olhos ao trocar um olhar desesperado com Quinn; seus corações voltando a bater com força total contra suas caixas torácicas. Aquela voz pertencia ao senhor Patrick, o xingado por Quinn a alguns minutos atrás. – Senhor Leone, o que é que você está fazendo?

Nathan olhou para o professor com descaso, mas assim que a figura afoita de Gerard apareceu ao seu lado; ódio se apossou de todo o seu ser. Com a mão livre ele retirou os fones de ouvido, finalmente querendo ouvir as reações de dor, e segurou com força a arma ao direcioná-la em Patrick que o encarava surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo apreensivo. Sequer mirou em um local especifico e atirou, sentindo os ouvidos doerem pelo estampido que arma fez e o baque do corpo do homem atingindo o chão. Gerard arregalou os olhos verdes em choque e segundos depois se ajoelhou ao lado do mentor para tentar socorrê-lo, desesperando-se ao notar a quantidade de sangue que escorriam por um buraco feito em seu pescoço; o chão sendo tingido com uma coloração avermelhada. Pouco a pouco os olhos de Patrick foram perdendo o brilho e Gerard ergueu o rosto em um gesto rápido, encarando os olhos azuis de Nathan com ódio.

\- [i]Qual é o seu problema?[/i] – Gritou com raiva, levantando-se do chão com as mãos e o [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho cheios de sangue. – Os policiais devem estar chegando para acabar com você! – Continuou a falar com os dentes cerrados, mesmo que por dentro sentisse a apreensão escorrer por suas veias.

\- [i]Cale a boca![/i] – Gritou Nathan enfurecido e com as mãos tremulas recarregou a arma antes de dispará-la contra Gerard, sentindo-se satisfeito ao ouvir o urro de dor que ele liberou quando a bala acertou sua coxa direita; fazendo-o cair de costas contra o chão sobre a poça de sangue. Um sorriso sádico despontou em seus lábios e ele abaixou-se para visualizar os olhos verdes no mesmo nível, quase conseguindo rir pela forma com que eles demonstravam raiva e dor ao mesmo tempo. – Você quer saber qual é o meu problema? – Levantou a arma mais uma vez e encostou seu cano longo exatamente na têmpora do outro; sua respiração acelerada pela satisfação que o gesto lhe proporcionava. – [i]Você[/i]. Mas não por muito tempo.

\- [i]Gerard![/i] – Uma voz grossa gritou ao inicio do corredor e Nathan virou o rosto para poder visualizar o dono da mesma.

Frank corria de forma apressada em direção a onde estavam; seu rosto manchado por lágrimas e a camisa branca estava quase completamente suja de sangue. E Nathan pensou em lhe dizer algo, mas em um rápido movimento notou a presença de uma terceira pessoa em suas costas fazendo-o estreitar os olhos antes de gritar abrangendo a arma com ainda mais força contra a testa de Gerard; um silvo de dor escapando do mesmo pela dor que o cano de metal da arma causava contra sua pele.

\- [i]Mais um maldito passo de vocês dois e eu atiro. [b]Eu atiro.[/b][/i] – Sua respiração estava entrecortada e seu tórax subia e descia rapidamente conforme notou Ville parar de se mover imediatamente e Frank levar as mãos até as laterais do rosto, expressando puro desespero; soluços escapando de seus lábios ainda mais vermelhos que o normal. – Vocês dois, Ville e Quinn, saiam daqui agora. E se não for [b]agora[/b], vocês já sabem exatamente o que eu vou fazer.

Ville grunhiu e olhou para Gerard estirado ao chão, notando a grande quantidade de sangue que escorria de sua perna. Tentou gritar que não o abandonaria ali, mas o olhar que o mesmo lhe deu e ao ouvir os soluços que Frank liberava enquanto chorava copiosamente fez com que obedecesse ao assassino. Virou-se para Quinn que permanecia no mesmo estado de revolta interna e os dois após alguns segundos saíram correndo em disparada, decididos a voltar com ajuda.

\- Agora... [i]Você[/i]. – Nathan cuspiu as palavras, continuando a pressionar a arma com força contra a têmpora do outro; o ódio que sentia fazendo seus olhos azuis faiscarem. Olhou nos olhos verdes que pareciam determinados a encará-lo sem demonstrar fraqueza, o que o deixava ainda mais transtornado. Lá estava ele, ferido ao chão prestes a morrer e continuava a ser o mesmo prepotente que se achava no direito de ter tudo. Mas não dessa vez. – Você vai morrer, Way. [i]Morrer[/i]. E o garoto que sempre foi meu, mas que você insistia em enrolá-lo com suas palavras bonitas, vai ficar [b]comigo[/b] enquanto os vermes estarão comendo sua carne embaixo da terra.

\- [i]Com você?[/i] – Frank gritou na metade do corredor parecendo mais transtornado que Nathan e por mais que sua voz saísse entrecortada pelos soluços, ela ecoava pelo corredor como facas afiadas. – O que te faz pensar que quando Gerard morrer eu irei ficar com você? – Completou tentando controlar-se para não deixar o outro ainda mais nervoso, querendo ganhar tempo para que alguém finalmente chegasse para ajudá-los.

Nathan sentiu o coração falhar algumas batidas com aquelas palavras e virou o rosto em direção ao menor. O cano da arma que estava pressionado contra a testa de Gerard tremulou discretamente por sua confiança ter sido abalada quando o garoto notou a forma genuína com que Frank parecia desesperado com a situação e ao estreitar os olhos azuis fechou o punho da mão livre com força, indicando frustração.

\- Nós nos amamos. – Respondeu com a voz tremula, sentindo ainda mais raiva por não conseguir transmitir toda a certeza que gostaria ao proferir aquelas palavras. Voltou a olhar para Gerard e percebeu que sua palidez estava cada vez mais acentuada devido ao sangue que o outro estava perdendo pelo ferimento causado em sua coxa, o fato fazendo-o sorrir com escárnio. Afastou a arma apenas alguns centímetros da testa do garoto e a abrangeu com força para acertá-la contra a cabeça do mesmo, fazendo-o tombar o corpo para o lado molemente. Frank gritou como se também tivesse sido atingido com o gesto e o loiro grunhiu com raiva, encarando o pequeno mais uma vez; lágrimas de ódio preenchendo seus olhos claros. – Vamos, diga a ele que é a mim que você ama. [i]Diga![/i] Serão as últimas palavras que ele ouvirá antes de morrer.

Frank soluçou e sentiu as mãos ainda mais tremulas ao olhar fixamente para a figura de Gerard jogado ao chão. Seu rosto estava ainda mais pálido e os incríveis olhos verdes encontravam-se quase completamente fora de foco, o corpo jogado para o lado em um ângulo estranho pelo mesmo não ter forças para se mexer; o que causou uma onda ainda mais forte de desespero no pequeno. Os olhos esverdeados embaçados pelas contínuas lágrimas se focaram no chão que normalmente reluzia e que agora estava manchado com sangue em um forte vermelho escarlate; o sangue de Gerard. O fato fez com que perdesse as poucas forças que ainda lhe restavam para ficar de pé e ao cair de joelhos, o garoto gritou enquanto ocultava o rosto com as mãos geladas para tentar extravasar toda a dor que sentia por ver quem tanto amava daquela forma.

Após alguns segundos, Frank ergueu o rosto para poder fitar o rosto de Gerard mais uma vez e fungou antes de finalmente conseguir proferir algumas palavras, mesmo que seus soluços se tornassem ainda mais altos e contínuos a cada segundo.  
  
\- Gerard... – Sussurrou com a voz falha, tentando fazer com que o outro pelo menos demonstrasse algum tipo de reação. Era torturante vê-lo morrendo aos poucos enquanto seu sangue escorria pelo chão, mas precisava permanecer o mínimo controlado para tentar transmitir força para que o outro não desistisse de lutar por sua vida. – Gerard. – Disse mais energicamente, notando com satisfação quando os olhos verdes recobraram parte de seu brilho ao virarem em sua direção; demonstravam cansaço, mas pelo menos estavam ali fixos contra os seus e demonstrando o mesmo amor incondicional. – Você se lembra que me pediu para esperar o momento certo para selar nossa promessa? – Sua voz grossa tremulava e ele soluçou alto conforme lágrimas voltavam a manchar seu rosto bonito quando Gerard deu um sorriso quase imperceptível em um sinal de concordância. – Eu prometo.

\- [i]Promete o que?[/i] – Gritou Nathan furioso ao encarar o pequeno e depois Gerard, o ódio fazendo com que seus olhos azuis se destacassem em meio ao sangue. Agora suas mãos visivelmente tremiam e o loiro parecia mais descontrolado do que nunca com os dentes cerrados. – [i]Duvido que você irá honrar qualquer promessa depois que sobrar apenas pedaços do que um dia foi essa maldita cabeça.[/i]

Frank prendeu a respiração assim que Nathan voltou a mirar a arma contra a cabeça de Gerard e levantou-se cambaleante, correndo em direção ao loiro com rapidez. Agarrou-lhe pelo colarinho em um gesto misto de fúria e desespero para chacoalhá-lo com rispidez; os olhos esverdeados em contato com os azuis quase gerando faíscas pela intensidade do conflito de emoções.

-[i] Eu prometo que irei amá-lo o resto da minha vida, mesmo que ele morra ou vá embora. E até mesmo se você resolver me matar junto.[/i] – Gritou em plenos pulmões, decidido a dar um motivo para Nathan querer lhe tirar a vida, pois sabia que enlouqueceria com a perda de Gerard se permanecesse vivo. – [i]Eu nunca amaria um assassino como você, nunca! Na verdade, eu nunca te amei, todas as vezes em que ficamos juntos foi apenas uma maneira de eu esquecer minha própria dor e você [b]sabia[/b] disso. Nada do que você faça vai conseguir me fazer parar de amá-lo, então se você o matar terá que me matar junto porque eu nunca, [b]nunca[/b], serei seu.[/i]

Houve uma pausa e então um alto estampido, seguido de um baque surdo de um corpo caindo contra o piso encerado. Mais sangue jorrou contra o chão e as paredes, acentuando a paisagem mórbida que tornava aquele corredor marcado pelo rastro da morte pela eternidade. Um soluço foi ouvido e em seguida o único garoto que havia conseguido permanecer de pé atirou-se ao chão, sentindo-se tonto demais para permanecer consciente pela cena que havia presenciado.

E do céu três anjos específicos cobriram os dois corpos desacordados com sua total proteção, satisfeitos por mesmo em plena tragédia o amor tenha provado que era mais forte do que qualquer crueldade.

 

 


	48. Come Undone

Frank acordou aos poucos. Seus olhos esverdeados demoraram a abrir e as imagens a sua volta pareciam não possuir som; eram como borrões difusos em câmera lenta. Sentia-se tonto e após algum tempo percebeu que estava deitado em uma espécie de maca, onde as pessoas desconhecidas que estavam em sua volta conversavam enquanto o levavam para algum lugar. Aquela imagem lhe parecia estranhamente familiar e quando sua mente finalmente voltou a trabalhar em sua velocidade normal toda a dor e desespero voltou a se apossar de seu corpo. Em um gesto rápido o pequeno espalmou as mãos contra a maca para poder se sentar e atraiu a atenção dos enfermeiros que pararam de conversar para observar o menor por notarem sua expressão aflita. A última vez em que Frank tinha vivenciado aquela cena havia sido logo após o acidente de carro dos pais e agora tudo o que se lembrava era de muito sangue, o corpo de Nathan caindo com um baque contra o chão e Gerard desacordado. O que teria acontecido após desmaiar? Todas aquelas imagens teriam sido parte de um sonho?

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou com a voz tremula, sentindo-se cada minuto ainda mais fraco; o desespero tornando difícil raciocinar com clareza.

\- Fique calmo. – Disse uma das enfermeiras com gentileza, olhando-o com um pequeno sorriso ao continuar a empurrar a maca em direção a um dos quartos. – Você está bem e a salvo.

Frank permaneceu com a mesma expressão aflita, confuso pelo turbilhão de emoções que sentia e os [i]flashs[/i] das imagens perturbadoras só contribuíam para que ficasse ainda mais tonto. Respirou fundo para tentar controlar as batidas aceleradas do próprio coração e fechou os olhos novamente por alguns segundos, a imagem de Gerard jogado contra o chão e sua expressão vazia entrando completamente em foco. O pequeno entreabriu os lábios para puxar uma grande quantidade de ar e arregalou os olhos em seguida, sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e um medo quase letal paralisá-lo contra a maca. Mais uma vez estava em um hospital e esperava não ter que ouvir que era o único sobrevivente. Se tivesse perdido Gerard para sempre, como havia perdido os pais, a primeira coisa que faria ao sair dali seria por um fim em sua própria vida.

\- O Gerard está bem? – Questionou com um nó na garganta; dividido entre saber o que havia ocorrido com o outro e de ouvir a resposta a qual tanto temia.   
  
\- Quem é Gerard, querido? Um de seus amigos? – Ao ver a expressão ainda mais aflita do jovem a enfermeira estendeu uma das mãos e segurou com firmeza a do outro, tentando transmitir algum tipo de conforto para que ele se acalmasse mesmo sabendo que em uma situação como aquela seria quase impossível tal feito. – Se você prometer ficar um pouco mais calmo checo na lista para ver se está tudo bem com ele.

Frank fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça ainda mais tremulo e assim que adentrou no quarto onde ficaria hospedado, assistiu em silêncio os enfermeiros checarem os últimos detalhes de seu estado pelo monitor conectado a seu corpo por alguns tubinhos posicionados em seu braço. Aquela incerteza estava o matando aos poucos, mas não tinha forças para simplesmente sair andando dali para procurar Gerard e ver com seus próprios olhos se ele estava vivo ou morto. Conhecia todos os procedimentos de hospitais e sabia que demoraria em encontrá-lo, principalmente de Nathan tivesse feito mais vítimas do que... Houve uma pausa em que Frank sentiu uma forte náusea se apossar de seu corpo e ele curvou-se para o lado na cama, vomitando contra o chão do hospital enquanto soluçava. A imagem de Matt e Alicia mortos no fundo da sala de aula havia voltado com força total em sua mente e era difícil até mesmo manter-se acordado com a dor no peito que a imagem lhe causava.

Uma das enfermeiras rapidamente saiu do quarto para chamar uma das faxineiras para limpar o líquido aquoso contra o chão e a outra segurou com força a mão gelada do menor, não conseguindo evitar olhá-lo com pena por tamanha dor que via estampada em seu rosto bonito contorcido enquanto ele chorava copiosamente.

\- Eu vou te dar um remédio para que você durma e aí a dor irá sumir por um tempo—

\- [b]Não.[/b] – Exasperou-se Frank ao erguer o rosto e fitar a mulher com os olhos turvos. Por mais que ainda se sentisse enjoado, se recusava a se privar da dor que merecia estar sentindo. Seria covarde demais de sua parte enquanto os amigos estavam mortos, aceitar uma medicação que privasse sofrer por sua perda. – Eu não quero.

A enfermeira ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e ao entreabrir os lábios para se pronunciar para tentar convencê-lo a aceitar, uma movimentação na porta do quarto fez com que ela virasse o rosto com a testa franzida. Antes que conseguisse perceber o que estava acontecendo a porta se escancarou e uma mulher com a face lívida, cabelos loiros armados e os olhos verdes faiscantes adentrou no quarto; um homem tentando acalmá-la conforme a seguia de perto com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Aí está você! – Ela disse com escárnio ao encarar Frank, não se importando com o estado deplorável o qual ele se encontrava: seus lábios antes tão avermelhados estavam opacos e seus olhos tão profundos que causavam agonia. A mulher segurou com força a bolsa contra uma das mãos para conter o impulso de partir para cima do garoto e respirou profundamente para não causar um escândalo maior. – Qual é o seu problema? Por que não é [i]você[/i] que morre nessas malditas fatalidades?

\- [i]Donna[/i]. – Exclamou Donald, estupefato pelo o que havia acabado de ouvir. As palavras até fugiram de sua mente e ele entreabriu os lábios em choque, observando a mulher como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

A enfermeira também olhou para a mulher em choque, mas em seguida fez uma expressão séria; utilizando seus anos de experiência trabalhando no hospital para não perder a paciência com tamanha atitude mesquinha.

\- A senhora terá que se retirar do quarto imediatamente. – Disse com a voz enérgica, colocando as mãos contra o jaleco branco que usava ao controlar-se para não fazer um gesto exasperado.

\- Eu não irei sair daqui, infelizmente sou uma das guardiãs deste imprestável. – Respondeu Donna com visível desgosto na voz, seus olhos ainda fixos na figura de Frank que mal prestava atenção no que estava acontecendo ao seu redor; afogado em sua própria dor. O fato apenas a irritou ainda mais e ela se aproximou do pequeno, estendendo uma das mãos para segurar seu rosto com rispidez finalmente encarando-o nos olhos. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do garoto, mas ela o ignorou; as unhas fazendo marcas na bochecha do pequeno pela força com que o seguravam. – Escute aqui, sua bichinha maldita, se meu filho não sobreviver eu faço questão de arranjar um atirador bom de verdade apenas para acertar você.

\- Agora já chega a senhora vai se retirar daqui [i]agora[/i]. – Exasperou-se a enfermeira pela forma com que a outra tratava seu paciente, segurando-a pelo braço para que ela se afastasse. Quando a mulher se desvencilhou de seu toque com superioridade, sentiu os nervos ainda mais a flor da pele, mas controlou-se para não gritar e perder a razão. – Retire-se imediatamente senão chamarei o segurança e a senhora terá que deixar o hospital!

Donna mal esperou que a enfermeira terminasse de falar e retirou-se do recinto tempestuosamente, Donald ainda estático contra o batente da porta. Ele também estava mais pálido que o normal e após alguns segundos recobrou o dom da fala, olhando para a enfermeira um tanto quanto aturdido.

\- Por favor, me desculpe este comportamento. Eu... Eu verdadeiramente não sei o que dizer. – Disse com a voz rouca, aproximando-se da cama onde Frank encontrava-se chorando silenciosamente. Observou o pequeno e balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de se sentar na ponta da cama, sabendo que aquela situação incômoda só havia piorado seu estado emocional frágil. – Frankie, me desculpe. Eu realmente estou feliz de ver que você está vivo e eu acho que você se sentirá melhor em saber que o Gerard também está bem. – O menor olhou-o quase com gratidão pela informação e Donald abriu um fraco sorriso, dando palmadinhas amigáveis contra os ombros do menor. – Perdeu muito sangue e ficará internado por algum tempo, mas mesmo assim está vivo e está estável.

\- Gerard está vivo... – Frank repetiu quase sem voz, seu coração parecendo um pouco menos apertado conforme ele fechou os olhos; ainda mais lágrimas escorrendo pelas laterais de seu rosto. – Vivo. – Sua voz sumiu e ele soluçou ao esconder o rosto contra as mãos tremulas, sua respiração novamente tornando-se acelerada pelo esforço emocional que seu corpo estava sofrendo.

\- Senhor, me desculpe, mas terá que se retirar também. O Sr. Iero sofreu um choque muito grande e ele precisa descansar... – A enfermeira voltou a se pronunciar parecendo comovida e Donald concordou com um aceno de cabeça, olhando para o pequeno antes de se retirar parecendo ainda mais abalado. – E você irá descansar, senão não conseguirá levantar daí tão cedo.

A mulher ajudou Frank se acomodar entre os lençóis macios e olhou-o uma última vez com compaixão antes de acrescentar alguns remédios contra o tubinho que tinha acesso a suas veias. Em poucos segundos ele havia se entregado ao mundo dos sonhos e ela suspirou, desejando que alguém pudesse ajudar aquele garoto superar toda aquela dor.

O que ela não sabia é que este alguém estava a alguns quartos de distância, mas impossibilitado de caminhar até ali para confortar seu pequeno anjo.

[b]x-x[/b]

Michael suspirou cansado ao se sentar em um dos banquinhos da sala de espera do Hospital. Seus olhos esverdeados estavam semi cerrados e ele curvou o corpo para frente, apoiando os cotovelos contra as coxas para dar suporte à cabeça que parecia prestes a explodir com tantas informações. Era madrugada e o corredor estreito de piso encerado estava quase completamente vazio, estando apenas ele e algumas enfermeiras que conversavam aos sussurros com Donald à alguns passos de distância. Tudo parecia extremamente silencioso e os ruídos que as máquinas conectadas nos pacientes internados nos quartos ao lado só contribuíam para a melancolia que consumia o garoto cada vez com mais intensidade. E por mais que seu corpo estivesse implorando por algum descanso, era impossível fechar os olhos sem se lembrar das imagens horríveis que havia presenciado no dia anterior; o qual ficaria gravado em sua mente para sempre.

Suspirou mais uma vez e esfregou os olhos, demonstrando o quão abalado encontrava-se por aquela situação. Sempre quando via nos jornais a notícia de que um atirador havia entrado em um colégio e assassinado alguns alunos, nunca tinha cogitado a possibilidade de um dia fazer parte de uma tragédia como esta. Ouvir os estampidos dos tiros, o pânico de cada colega de sala ao tentar se proteger e a incerteza agoniante de não saber se estará vivo ou morto nos próximos segundos era tão impactante que ainda conseguia ouvir os pedidos de socorro em sua mente; como se ainda estivesse lá. A situação em si já era um trauma, mas havia se potencializado assim que em meio à confusão o garoto notou que os paramédicos corriam com o irmão mais velho desacordado e seriamente ferido posicionado em uma maca. Michael não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido com o restante das pessoas, mas logo após Gerard entrar em cirurgia havia procurado na lista de internações recentes nomes conhecidos. Havia Frank e alguns alunos conhecidos apenas de vista, mas nada que pudesse realmente alarmá-lo. O que era um alívio tendo em vista que o irmão se encontrava estável e Frank apenas em observação para ser liberado em alguns dias.

E ali parado, finalmente tendo tempo disponível para pensar, Michael chegou à conclusão de que tudo o que precisava era de um abraço apertado e um falso “[i]vai ficar tudo bem[/i]”. Porque mesmo que fosse mentira, seu corpo conseguiria descansar por algumas horas e ficaria muito mais fácil oferecer o suporte que Gerard tanto precisaria assim que acordasse.

Com lentidão o garoto se moveu e apalpou o bolso da calça em busca do celular, segurando-o na altura dos olhos para poder enxergar com mais clareza o monitor do mesmo; o cansaço fazendo com que sua visão estivesse levemente embaçada. Discou o número com o coração aos saltos, ansioso para ouvir a voz da única pessoa que o faria se sentir bem naquele momento, e fechou os olhos assim que pressionou o aparelho contra uma das orelhas; a demora para que sua ligação fosse atendida deixando-o frustrado. Quando iria desistir pensando que poderia estar atrapalhando, pois afinal de contas era uma hora da manhã, uma voz trêmula atendeu do outro lado da linha fazendo-o entrar em estado de alerta mesmo sem perceber o ato.

\- Ali? – Disse com preocupação, notando a forma com que a respiração do outro lado da linha tornou-se mais ruidosa e entrecortada com suas palavras. – Ali, o que é que aconteceu?

Houve uma pausa silenciosa em que Michael com o coração aos saltos esperou que a pessoa respondesse e sua mão livre posicionou-se contra uma das coxas em um gesto apreensivo, apertando a mesma para conter o crescente desespero que crescia dentro de si. Teria acontecido algo? Alguns dos amigos de Alicia poderiam ter morrido e ele não sabia? Antes que pudesse novamente dizer algo para tentar conseguir a resposta para tantas perguntas, um soluço abafado o cortou e em seguida a voz ainda mais baixa finalmente se pronunciou.

\- [i]Minha Ali está morta, Michael.[/i] – Disse tão baixo que o garoto concluiu que tinha imaginado ter sido respondido e que sua mente estava lhe pregando peças pelo cansaço. – [i]Meu anjinho se foi.[/i]

\- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? – Falou alto assim que seu coração começou a bater rápido demais contra sua caixa torácica. Sem perceber o garoto havia se levantado e chamado a atenção das enfermeiras e do pai que não estavam muito longe. – Isso não tem a menor graça, por favor, passe o celular para a Alicia!

\- [i]Você acha que é fácil para eu dizer que minha própria filha morreu?[/i] – A voz do outro lado da linha voltou a se pronunciar parecendo ainda mais entrecortada e chorosa, soluços mais freqüentes causando um ruído agoniante. – [i]Eu nunca mais irei vê-la sorrindo ou me importunando enquanto eu cozinho. Por que eu não a impedi de sair de casa hoje, [b]por quê[/b]?![/i]

Michael permaneceu em silêncio e seus olhos esverdeados focaram fixamente um ponto na parede esbranquiçada; seu coração batia com tanta força que era possível ouvir o barulho alto que seus ventrículos ao abrir e fechar causava contra os ouvidos. Sua mente iniciou uma furiosa batalha contra aquela informação, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que tudo o que havia corrido fazia parte de um pesadelo e que a qualquer momento acordaria protegido em meio a seus lençóis bagunçados. Mas ao ouvir pela última vez o longo soluço sôfrego que a Senhora Simmons liberou do outro lado da linha antes que ela desligasse a realidade o atingiu com tanta força que lhe causou falta de ar. [i]Alicia estava morta[/i].

Em um gesto furioso o garoto atirou o celular com força contra a parede, assistindo o aparelho se desfazer em pedaços e cair com um baque contra o chão. Estava cada vez mais difícil de respirar, principalmente pela dor dilacerante que sentia no coração, e ele cambaleou; sufocado em sua própria dor. Espalmou uma das mãos contra a superfície da parede gélida para permanecer de pé e assim que sentiu o toque de alguém em seus ombros se afastou com selvageria; não percebendo a grande quantidade de lágrimas dolorosas que caiam de seus olhos e escorriam por suas bochechas.

\- [i]Alicia está morta.[/i] – Gritou o que se repetia de forma masoquista em sua mente e seu corpo tremia pela insuficiente quantidade de oxigênio que seus pulmões produziam. Não enxergava o que estava acontecendo ao redor pela tontura que o acometia e liberou os soluços sufocados que estavam presos em sua garganta. – [i]Morta[/i]. Isso não é verdade. [b]Não é verdade![/b]

\- Filho, por favor, se acalme, você não está respirando—

\- [i]Eu quero morrer[/i]. Me deixa morrer! – Michael exclamou de forma agoniada, notando a forma com que sua visão tornava-se cada vez mais escura com a vertigem. Tentou sorver uma grande quantidade de ar e não conseguiu, sentindo-se cair com força contra o chão; a agoiante sensação de sufocamento fazendo-o sentir ainda mais desespero. – Eu não—

E antes mesmo de terminar o que iria dizer o mais novo dos Way se entregou a escuridão que o engolfava, permanecendo desmaiado em meio ao corredor que havia se tornado agitado pelo deslocamento rápido das enfermeiras para tentar medicá-lo.

Mas Donald, ao derramar algumas lágrimas observando com pesar o filho sendo carregado em uma maca, sabia que nenhuma medicação ou palavra de conforto tiraria a dor de seu filho mais novo quando o mesmo acordasse.

[b]x-x[/b]

Eliza observou fixamente o número duzentos e vinte nove posicionado na porta amarelada de uns dos quartos localizado no corredor sul do Hospital. Seu coração encontrava-se disparando esporadicamente em um sinal de ansiedade e as mãos apertavam cada vez com mais força a alça da bolsa preta que segurava; o bico de seu sapato alto causando um leve ruído ao se encontrar contra o chão de forma inquieta. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios outrora pintados sempre em vermelho, mas que agora se encontravam ressecados pela forma com que seus dentes se pressionavam contra o inferior para descontar o nervosismo. E os olhos azuis rodeados por olheiras se desviaram com apreensão para a fechadura a alguns centímetros de distância de suas mãos, ressaltando seu estado frágil.

Qualquer um que visse a postura preocupada que a garota loira exibia posicionada em um corredor de Hospital não pensaria que a mesma tinha contribuído para uma grande tragédia. Aliás, sequer passaria pela mente de alguém que a conhecia de que ela havia chegado até ali por livre e espontânea vontade. Pois Eliza, a garota esnobe e capitã das [i]cheerleaders[/i], encontrava-se irreconhecível. Sua máscara de superioridade parecia ter sido quebrada assim como a barreira de gelo que havia adornado seu coração por tanto tempo. E seu tão famoso olhar debochado havia sido substituído por uma culpa silenciosa, fazendo-a parecer muito menos assustadora e mais parecida com um ser humano normal que demonstraria seus sentimentos em um momento tão angustiante.

Antes que desistisse e seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas mais uma vez, a garota finalmente girou a maçaneta e entreabriu a porta para que pudesse passar. Tornou a fechá-la logo em seguida e respirou fundo ao observar a cama onde se encontrava um garoto de expressivos olhos esverdeados que observava vagamente a janela com as persianas abertas. Ele parecia estar longe demais dali para prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e Eliza encostou as costas contra a superfície de madeira da porta, considerando ainda mais difícil iniciar uma conversa com alguém que tinha todos os motivos plausíveis para lhe desejar morta no lugar das pessoas inocentes que haviam morrido. Chegou à conclusão de que preferia que o outro já tivesse a notado ali para expulsá-la aos gritos enquanto descontava toda a dor e raiva que sentia, mas pelo contrário. Havia sido duramente recebida por um silêncio que chegava a lhe ferir os ouvidos.

\- Frank. – Disse com a voz séria, controlando-se para não demonstrar a forma trêmula com que suas mãos seguravam a alça da bolsa com ainda mais firmeza. O garoto continuou a observar a janela sem expressão e não lhe dirigiu o olhar, mesmo que deixasse claro que estava ouvindo o que ela estava dizendo. – Eu não vou tomar muito seu tempo, vim aqui te dizer algumas coisas—

\- O que você quer? – O pequeno a cortou de súbito, sua voz ainda mais grossa pela falta de uso. Permanecia observando um ponto fixo na janela e não tinha mais forças para ouvir outra pessoa lhe dizer que também deveria estar morto, já se sentia mal o suficiente. – Se você veio me dizer que Nathan deveria ter me acertado também, não se preocupe, Donna já fez isso por você.

Com a menção de Nathan, Eliza abaixou o rosto e pressionou os olhos fechados com força para controlar a intensa vontade que tinha de chorar. A garota respirou profundamente recobrando sua expressão séria ao utilizar os ensinamentos de dezoito anos que sua mãe havia lhe dado para permanecer controlada mesmo nos piores momentos. E lentamente caminhou em direção a uma poltrona localizada no canto do quarto e de frente para cama onde o outro se encontrava. Sentou-se confortavelmente contra a mesma e pressionou a bolsa contra as coxas em um sinal de apreensão, ainda observando a face inexpressiva de Frank virada para o lado.

\- Eu não vim aqui dizer isso. – Disse tão baixo que o pequeno teve que se esforçar para ouvi-la. Houve uma pausa, então a loira voltou a falar parecendo mais decidida de suas palavras. – Apesar de não me conformar de ter perdido o Gerard, te ver morto nunca esteve em meus planos. Posso ser geniosa, mas não tão ruim ao ponto de desejar a morte de alguém. – Eliza desviou o olhar para suas próprias mãos, sentindo o coração ainda mais apertado agora que estava colocando para fora o que estava preso em sua garganta. Com a falta de pronuncia de Frank sobre o assunto a garota continuou com um suspiro resignado. – Tanto é que meu primeiro pensamento quando tudo isso aconteceu foi que eu tinha ido longe demais com minhas atitudes impensadas.

Frank finalmente esboçou alguma reação e franziu as sobrancelhas, seu rosto bonito virando-se lentamente em direção a garota. Seus olhos esverdeados avaliaram o estado deplorável o qual ela se encontrava afundada em seu felpudo sobretudo preto e o pequeno notou que até mesmo seus fios platinados encontravam-se em certo desalinho, tão diferente da garota altiva o qual havia o humilhado tantas vezes.

\- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – Questionou com medo de ouvir a resposta, mas mesmo assim sustentando o olhar culpado que ela lhe enviou. – O que você quis dizer sobre ter ido longe demais? – Repetiu pela falta da resposta imediata, sua voz tornando-se tremida conforme o coração iniciava batimentos mais rápidos contra sua caixa torácica.

\- Eu nunca pensei que ele seria capaz de fazer isso. – Eliza respondeu com a voz sufocada; falar parecendo ser um esforço e tanto para seu corpo. A garota escondeu o rosto contra as mãos ainda mais tremulantes e um soluço finalmente escapou de sua garganta, seguido por lágrimas que rolaram de seus olhos azuis até a gola do sobretudo que vestia. – Depois de ter sido humilhada daquela forma na frente do colégio todo, fiquei cega por minha própria frustração. Todos os meus esforços não estavam sendo o suficiente para trazer o Gerard de volta e eu pensei que se vocês dois se separassem ele voltaria para mim. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Ela soluçou ainda mais alto e seu corpo curvou-se para frente quando seus cotovelos se apoiaram contra as coxas, as mãos escondendo ainda mais seu rosto. Sua franja loira projetou-se para frente, ocultando-a ainda mais e Frank chegou à conclusão de que mesmo não observando suas expressões, a forma com que a voz dela demonstrava desespero lhe dava certeza de que tudo o que Eliza dizia era verdade.

\- Eu não conseguia entender porque você em tão pouco tempo tinha conseguido fazer Gerard feliz. Desde que a avó dele partiu, eu assistia os sorrisos que ele dava de forma mecânica sem realmente demonstrar algum sentimento. Mas foi só você chegar. – A garota finalmente retirou as mãos do rosto e encarou Frank, dor estampada em seu rosto de boneca. Repetiu, dando ênfase para o que havia dito anteriormente. – Foi só você chegar para que o brilho nos olhos dele voltasse e eu perdesse o garoto que eu mais amei. Por que eu não tinha sido o suficiente? Óbvio que ao invés de encontrar meus erros, te culpei. Eu achava que você era o culpado por tudo e queria te afastar para tê-lo de volta. Mas não queria você ou ninguém morto, realmente não queria.

Após essas palavras ela limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e soluçou mais algumas vezes, mordendo com força o lábio inferior em seguida para tentar controlar-se ao menos para conseguir falar com mais clareza. Frank a assistia atentamente, quase sem demonstrar reação por estar petrificado em surpresa pela forma sincera com que Eliza desabafava. E ouvindo todas aquelas palavras até conseguia entender toda a raiva que a garota nutria por si, afinal de contas não era fácil ter sido trocada pelo namorado por outro garoto. O sentimento de impotência e insuficiência deveria ser sufocante, mesmo que ainda não concordasse com a forma com que Eliza havia lidado com a situação.

\- E quando procurei o Nathan para me ajudar a separar vocês dois, eu não imaginei que tudo isso poderia acontecer. O único motivo de eu ter oferecido dinheiro a ele é porque esta é a única forma que eu conheço de convencer as pessoas a fazerem o que eu quero. – Eliza fungou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se desaprovasse sua atitude de outrora. – Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu com certeza o faria. As pessoas morreram por um capricho meu, porque se eu não tivesse dado dinheiro àquele monstro com certeza ele não teria comprado aquelas malditas armas...

Houve uma pausa em que Frank tentou assimilar o que a garota havia lhe dito, mas ao contrário do esperado não sentiu raiva. Ao observar a forma abalada que Eliza se encontrava e por saber que ela carregaria aquele sentimento de culpa para o resto da vida, concluiu que despejar todas as suas frustrações em cima da garota seria uma atitude errada por mais que justificável. E mesmo que gritasse com ela e a fizesse se sentir pior, qual seria o sentido nisso tudo? Alicia e Matt não voltariam a viver, nem muito menos aquelas lembranças horríveis iriam embora, então para que gerar ainda mais sofrimento em uma pessoa que já estava se sentindo arrasada? Algo em toda aquela situação havia servido de exemplo para si: atitudes impensadas eram como um circulo vicioso até que alguém resolvesse por um ponto final. E desta vez seria ele que o colocaria.

\- Eu já vou indo. – Ela se pronunciou antes que Frank tivesse a oportunidade de falar. Balançou a cabeça em negativa para o outro, indicando que não tinha vindo até ali para causar algum sentimento de pena quando este o olhou profundamente. – Vim até aqui porque você merecia saber tudo isso. E eu não ficaria em paz se não falasse antes de partir. – Com o olhar de indagação do menor, a garota levantou-se da poltrona para aproximar-se da porta com um semblante mais calmo. – Eu irei me entregar à polícia. Mesmo que eu não tenha dado dinheiro na intenção de ser cúmplice desse massacre, foi com o meu dinheiro que ele comprou aquelas armas. E eu não quero causar ainda mais sofrimento para as famílias que terão de depor para ajudar a desvendar o caso.

Frank pareceu genuinamente impressionado e piscou os olhos esverdeados lentamente, observando a garota pela primeira vez, desde que a tinha conhecido, com compaixão. Os dois trocaram um longo olhar e Eliza abriu a porta, respirando profundamente algumas vezes para conseguir dizer suas próximas palavras; mesmo que seu coração doesse ao dizê-las.

\- E levante-se daí. Sei que você está em observação, mas agora é o momento perfeito para você ir visitá-lo. Donna saiu para resolver algumas coisas em casa. – Eliza deu um fraco sorriso assim que Frank arregalou ainda mais olhos e em alguns segundos estava de pé, segurando o suporte de seu soro que pingava lentamente contra o tubinho preso em um de seus braços. – Mas seja rápido, Gerard precisa dormir o máximo possível para sair logo daquela cama.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado pelo corredor e assim que chegaram a outra extremidade, onde o número trezentos e um brilhava na porta amadeirada, separaram-se. Eliza caminhando em direção a saída e Frank segurando a maçaneta enquanto a observava partir. O pequeno entreabriu os lábios e demorou algum tempo para tomar coragem, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam quando ele se pronunciou.

\- Eliza! – Exclamou para que ela olhasse para trás. E quando os olhos azuis se encontraram com os esverdeados por uma última vez, o pequeno disse com sinceridade algo que estava preso em sua garganta. – Obrigado.

A garota loira lhe respondeu apenas com um fraco sorriso antes de voltar a caminhar e Frank desviou o olhar para a porta do quarto com um suspiro. Seu coração acelerou algumas batidas em um sinal de ansiedade e antes de virar a maçaneta da porta o garoto mordeu o lábio inferior; a mão livre segurando firmemente o suporte de seu soro. Ao adentrar no recinto e fechar a porta atrás de si, o pequeno não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que invadiram seus olhos pela visão de Gerard deitado confortavelmente contra a cama de hospital. Ele dormia enquanto ressoava de forma tranqüila e a perna que havia sido atingida estava imobilizada em um suporte. A cama estava inclinada de leve para cima fazendo-o ficar parcialmente sentado e seus braços cruzados contra o peito davam a impressão de que ele estava prestando atenção no programa que passava na TV ligada posicionada em frente à cama antes de cair no sono.

O pequeno aproximou-se de forma lenta, com receio de causar algum barulho brusco que o acordasse, e quando finalmente estava ao lado da cama deu um sorriso choroso; uma lágrima teimosa escorrendo de seus olhos esverdeados até sua bochecha. A mão livre guiou-se com cuidado até o rosto de Gerard e com delicadeza afastou alguns fios negros que ocultavam a visão completa de seu rosto pálido, demorando-se contra a pele macia em um carinho terno. Um suspiro silencioso escapou de seus lábios avermelhados e Frank permitiu-se olhar de perto cada detalhe daquele garoto que amava tanto; seu indicador deslizando sobre cada traço gracioso de seu rosto. Seus lábios finos formavam uma leve abertura e os incríveis olhos verdes estavam fechados, dando ênfase para seus cílios escuros que se curvavam suavemente para cima. As bochechas pareciam estar recuperando um tom saudável e apenas para aquietar o coração, o pequeno observou cada detalhe concluindo com alívio de que Gerard ficaria bem. Mesmo que faltasse pouco para que ele fosse embora, nada o faria mais feliz do que vê-lo sorrindo outra vez.

Em um gesto lento, Frank inclinou-se para frente e ao fechar os olhos pressionou seus lábios juntos o mais levemente que conseguiu para não acordá-lo. Prolongou o toque, mesmo que não se mexesse, apenas aproveitando a sensação reconfortante de tê-lo tão próximo de si. Era maravilhoso saber que por mais que estivesse passando por toda aquela situação dolorosa, ainda tinha algum motivo para acordar todos os dias e se sentir abençoado por estar vivo. Quando iria quebrar o contato afastando o rosto, seus olhos se abriram para se arregalarem; a mão de Gerard posicionando-se com suavidade contra sua nuca para impedi-lo de se afastar. E prontamente o pequeno entregou-se a imensidão verde dos olhos que o encaravam com profundidade, sentindo o peito ainda mais aquecido pela forma amorosa com que era observado e por não sentir necessidade de dizer em palavras o quanto estava aliviado pelo outro estar vivo.

Sua mão livre deslizou para que o polegar acariciasse a bochecha do maior e quando seus lábios se atraíram como imãs para se tocarem mais uma vez, Frank não impediu o contato; um suspiro apaixonado escapando de sua garganta. Os lábios finos pressionaram-se contra os seus com intensidade, mesmo que o contato permanecesse suave, e o pequeno entendeu pela forma com que Gerard o segurava que ele havia sentido o mesmo medo de perdê-lo. Seus rostos inclinaram-se para lados diferentes e em poucos segundos suas línguas se enrolaram juntas em um ritmo lento; os dois querendo aproveitar o momento o máximo possível. O pequeno sentiu mais algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto de seus olhos fechados e guardou com exatidão cada sensação que aquele garoto fazia-o sentir, pois tinha certeza de que nenhum outro ser humano seria capaz de fazer seu coração bater tão acelerado ou lhe causar tamanha plenitude para fazê-lo crer que nada mais importava.  
  
O contato apenas foi quebrado quando a porta do quarto foi novamente aberta e Frank se afastou abruptamente, receoso de que Donna tivesse voltado mais cedo para visitar o filho. Sua respiração apenas voltou ao normal assim que Ville entrou em seu campo de visão parecendo levemente constrangido ao perceber que havia interrompido algo; Quinn ao seu lado continuando a falar sem perceber o ocorrido.

\- E eu acho sinceramente que deveríamos quebrar os dois braços dele para que ele não viaje mais, o que você acha, Ville— - Assim que o loiro reparou o silêncio incômodo que povoava o quarto parou de falar, olhando primeiro para Gerard e depois para Frank que parecia corado. – Oh. Acho que devemos voltar outra hora...

\- Não, Quinn, claro que não. Eu não deveria estar aqui de qualquer forma. – Frank se pronunciou ao desviar o olhar mordiscando o lábio inferior, virando o rosto para poder observar Gerard de esguelha; este sustentando um sorriso tranqüilo nos lábios. – Eu só quis ver se o Gerard estava bem. E como agora tenho certeza voltarei para o quarto, não deveria estar de pé.

Antes que Frank pudesse ir embora Gerard estendeu um dos braços para segurar sua mão, olhando para o pequeno de forma profunda. Os dois trocaram mais um olhar e o maior acariciou-lhe as costas da mão com o polegar, achando-o ainda mais adorável pela forma com que suas bochechas haviam assumido um tom levemente rosado pelo constrangimento.

\- Eu só queria te dizer que farei o possível para honrar a nossa promessa. – Disse e sentiu a mão de Frank apertando a sua com firmeza, um sorriso fraco adornando os lábios avermelhados pela menção do assunto. – Mas o que eu te disse sobre permanecer sempre sorrindo também está incluído nela, você sabe.

O pequeno balançou a cabeça positivamente e aproximou-se mais uma vez para poder selar a testa de Gerard com carinho, finalmente caminhando em direção a porta para se retirar. Quinn e Ville ajudaram-no a sair e logo os três amigos estavam sozinhos no recinto, olhando-se demoradamente de forma aliviada. Por mais que a tragédia houvesse sido um baque, poder ter uma oportunidade como aquela era como uma segunda chance para viver.   
  
\- Era sério o que eu disse sobre quebrar seus braços para que você não vá embora. – O loiro finalmente se pronunciou após um momento se silêncio e repentinamente caminhou decidido em direção a cama de Gerard, o mesmo encolhendo-se contra a os lençóis com receio do que o amigo poderia fazer. Mas assim que o mesmo o abraçou com força, um sorriso adornou seus lábios e ele o correspondeu como pôde; sentindo-se grato por ter os amigos ao seu lado naquele momento. – Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta. – Quinn se pronunciou novamente, a voz agora um tanto embargada.

\- Nós iremos nos ver, Quinn. Eu prometo. Não vou me esquecer de vocês dois nem se eu me mudasse para o Alaska. – Gerard respondeu um tanto sufocado pela força com que o amigo o segurava e assim que se olharam novamente, Quinn sorria ao balançar a cabeça positivamente. – Pense pelo lado bom que vocês terão um motivo para fazer algo diferente. De final de semana vocês poderão me visitar, conhecer o [i]Central Park[/i]...

\- Nós poderíamos fazer isso com você aqui, mas fazer o que. Vá para [i]New York[/i] e seja o grande artista que eu sei que você é. – O outro respondeu parecendo ter voltado a sua postura mal humorada de sempre, socando o ombro esquerdo de Gerard de brincadeira. Revirou os olhos quando o amigo grunhiu fingindo dor e não conseguiu conter mais um sorriso. – Quando você for famoso, falarei todos os seus podres na imprensa.

Ville revirou os olhos e se aproximou dos garotos, segurando Quinn pela mão para afastá-lo de Gerard; o loiro exibindo uma expressão quase maníaca ao pensar o que poderia dizer para ganhar alguns milhões dos [i]papparazi[/i]. Deu um sorriso de canto pela forma com que o mesmo agia e apertou sua mão com carinho, entrelaçando seus dedos em um gesto automático. O loiro apenas guiou o olhar em sua direção e deu um leve sorriso, permitindo o contato ao apertar sua mão de volta. Os dois apenas quebraram o contato visual quando um pigarro foi ouvido, Gerard observando-os com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Disse ao observar a mão dos amigos juntas e se divertiu internamente ao observar as bochechas de Quinn assumindo um tom avermelhado.

\- Digamos que somos estúpidos ao ponto de dizermos o que sentimos apenas sob pressão. – Respondeu Ville polidamente com sua voz ressoante, Quinn apenas concordando de forma evasiva com a cabeça. Os dois desviaram o olhar para pontos diferentes do quarto e Gerard riu baixinho pela forma com que os dois se demonstravam constrangidos. – Agora vamos esperar para ver se eu sobrevivo namorando com uma bomba relógio.

\- Como é que é? – Quinn se pronunciou ao olhar para Ville com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, sua expressão se contorcendo de forma lívida esperando que o outro se retratasse. Quando o outro não o fez e apenas sustentou um sorriso ao balançar os ombros de forma relaxada, soltou sua mão com rapidez ao cruzar os braços. – E quem disse que eu seria retardado ao ponto de namorar com [i]você[/i], Valo?

Gerard observou o casal de amigos com tédio e revirou os olhos, notando os dois discutindo de forma divertida. Seu pensamento dispersou-se da conversa e o garoto chegou à conclusão de que apesar de tudo a vida deveria continuar e os machucados causados na alma cuidados com cautela até que cicatrizassem. Sabia que os mesmos deixariam marcas, fazendo-os se lembrar de um momento o qual desejavam esquecer, mas deveriam utilizar a dor como aprendizado e honrar a memória dos quais haviam se ferido. Por mais que aquele momento com os amigos lhe lembrasse os velhos tempos em que rir era corriqueiro, Gerard sabia que os traumas daquela situação ainda não haviam acabado.

Pois para aqueles que haviam sobrevivido ainda havia o momento de dizer adeus.

 

 

 

 


	49. Blind

Garoava. E cada pequena gotícula d’água que caia do céu correspondia a uma lágrima de cada anjo que observava a cena imperceptivelmente a alguns metros de altura. O céu encontrava-se atipicamente acinzentado para aquela época do ano e as nuvens formavam uma massa escura enquanto esporádicos trovões quebravam o silêncio que reinava a paisagem melancólica. E nem os clarões que iluminavam o céu causavam alguma reação diferente de apatia ou profunda tristeza nas pessoas que caminhavam lentamente sobre a grama molhada. Os guarda-chuvas negros faziam um belo contraste com o esverdeado claro do chão, mas os olhares naquele final de tarde não estavam vendo a beleza nos pequenos detalhes. Pois naquele momento nos corações de cada um daqueles indivíduos reinava o sentimento saudosista e inconformado de que duas pessoas extremamente queridas haviam perdido a vida e que daqui a poucos minutos nunca mais seriam vistas.

Mas entre todos os rostos tristonhos um se destacava. Um garoto esguio e de profundos olhos castanhos esverdeados, que estavam emoldurados por um óculos de aro grosso, parecia estar preso em outra dimensão. Ele estava sendo guiado pelo braço do irmão mais velho que estava posicionado ao redor de seus ombros e os dois caminhavam mais lentos do que o restante do pequeno grupo de pessoas, pois um deles encontrava-se de muleta. E ao contrário do que a cena poderia sugerir o braço que rodeava os ombros do outro não era para servir de suporte ao que mancava, mas para transmitir força; apoio. Era como se ele estivesse sugerindo ao irmão mais novo que o usasse como sua própria muleta e que estaria ali para apoiá-lo com todas as suas forças se o mesmo sentisse vontade de cair.

Vagarosamente o grupo parou de andar após alguns minutos. A garoa havia se tornado chuva, mas o padre não pareceu se incomodar quando suas vestes negras começaram a se tornar úmidas. O mesmo estava localizado na cabeceira de dois grandes buracos fundos de terra posicionados lado a lado e observava um a um dos presentes com seriedade enquanto cada um deles se posicionava ao seu redor. Dois garotos em especial demoraram mais para chegar e ele esperou pacientemente, observando-os com certo pesar pela forma com que o mais magro avaliava abatido a profundidade dos buracos em sua frente. Ao invés de seguir os demais ele se posicionou a alguns passos de distância dos pés da cova e seu irmão mais velho protetoramente apertou-lhe os ombros ao posicionar-se ao seu lado.

\- É com grande pesar que nos reunimos hoje. – Disse o padre com sua voz ressoante, fazendo com que todos desviassem o olhar em sua direção enquanto os caixões eram posicionados em seus suportes. – É difícil para todos nós entendermos o porquê destas duas almas tão jovens terem sido reivindicadas para o céu tão cedo, mas sabemos que o Senhor escreve certo por linhas tortas...

Michael desviou o olhar da figura do homem que continuava a falar e observou ao lado do mesmo um casal se abraçando fortemente; reconhecendo-os como os Simmons’s. A mulher parecia chorar copiosamente contra o paletó do marido e este afagava suas costas com o olhar fixo; lágrimas escorrendo lentamente por seu rosto pálido. O garoto sentiu uma reviravolta dolorosa no estômago ao perceber que os olhos de Alicia eram exatamente no mesmo tom dos olhos do pai e seus longos cabelos pintados de preto escondiam o tom aloirado que havia herdado da mãe. Um de seus punhos se fechou fortemente ao lado de seu corpo e Michael virou o rosto impedindo-se de continuar fitando a cena; controlando com maestria o choro que estava preso em sua garganta. Era sufocante não se permitir demonstrar toda a dor que sentia, mas era melhor assim. Estava convencido de que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo e que a qualquer momento iria acordar em seu quarto, louco para sair correndo de casa para apertar Alicia em seus braços.

Seus olhos vagaram vazios para cada um que se encontrava ali, apenas observando por mais tempo a figura de uma senhora que prendia o choro conforme segurava um longo terço; a avó de Matt. E na forma com que Frank ocultava o rosto com uma das mãos e abafava os soluços ao morder com força o lábio inferior; o mesmo se tornando esbranquiçado. Brian encontrava-se abatido ao lado do pequeno e apertava-lhe uma das mãos enquanto Bert abraçava-lhe pela cintura; os olhos azuis vermelhos e inchados. Do lado oposto encontrava-se Ville e Quinn dividindo o mesmo guarda chuva, exibindo expressões melancólicas tão diferentes das quais Michael estava habituado a ver. Um aperto mais forte em seu ombro o fez virar o rosto mais uma vez e ao encarar os profundos olhos verdes do irmão algo pareceu se quebrar com força dentro de si, pois algo ali insistia em lhe dizer que aquela situação não era apenas um pesadelo ou fruto de sua imaginação perturbada.

[i]Era real.[/i]

\- Que Deus abençoe estas duas almas e que elas sigam em paz. Agora peço para que todos rezem para que possamos dar nosso último adeus. – A voz do padre voltou a penetrar os sentidos do garoto que estremeceu; o coração executando violentas batidas contra seu tórax, como se quisesse sair de seu peito.

Mais uma vez sua atenção nas vozes que rezavam em coro se dissipou e Michael arregalou os olhos esverdeados quando lentamente os caixões eram abaixados para dentro das covas. O ar em seus pulmões se tornou escasso e ele cambaleou, sendo amparado por Gerard firmemente; seus olhos marejados fixos no pequeno vidro que havia em um dos caixões que dava acesso a visão do rosto ainda mais pálido e sem vida de Alicia. Um violento estremecimento se apossou de seu corpo e aproveitando a falta de equilíbrio de Gerard ocasionada pela muleta, o mais novo projetou-se com força para frente; querendo de alguma forma alcançar o caixão. Iria abri-lo, tirar Alicia dali de dentro e fazê-la acordar. Tentaria de tudo e não interessava quais métodos usaria para que ela não fosse para sempre sufocada pela terra porque ela estava viva. [i]Tinha que estar viva[/i].

\- [i]Não![/i] – Exclamou desesperado ao soltar-se do irmão, recusando-se a acreditar no que estava vendo. – [i]Não![/i] Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Quando estava extremamente próximo da cova os braços fortes de Gerard agarram-no por trás, envolvendo seu tórax para impedi-lo de continuar a andar. Michael arfou, ainda mais sem ar e ignorou a vertigem que se apossava de seu corpo; não notando a forma furiosa com que escorriam lágrimas por seus olhos. Seu abdômen subia e descia com rapidez e ele tentou se desvencilhar com violência conforme soluços altos quebravam o silêncio. Ao dar uma investida particularmente mais forte o aperto tornou-se maior e os irmãos caíram contra o chão enlameado; o peso do corpo de Gerard sobre o de Michael impedindo-o de se mover. O mais novo soluçou ainda mais alto e estendeu as mãos tentando inutilmente alcançar o caixão que já estava quase completamente dentro da cova; seu rosto pendendo para dentro tentando visualizar pela última vez o rosto da amada.

\- Me deixa ir com ela. – Choramingou quase inaudível e apenas Gerard ouviu, apertando-o com força contra seu próprio corpo como se quisesse transferir toda a dor que o irmão sentia para si. – Ela... Ela está morta, Ger. [i]Morta[/i].

\- Eu sei. – Sussurrou o mais velho com a voz tremida, não se importando de estar completamente ensopado e sujo de lama pelo tombo que haviam levado. Até mesmo a dor que sentia em sua coxa pelo esforço de tentar parar Michael não o fazia desviar a atenção do irmão que chorava abertamente agora. – Mas não tem como mudar o que está acontecendo, Mikes. Como você acha que ela se sentiria te vendo dessa forma? – O mais novo fungou e pressionou os olhos fechados, sentindo ainda mais dificuldade para respirar pela forma com que soluçava. – Eu estou aqui. – Continuou Gerard, não conseguindo mais conter o choro ao ver a forma que o irmão se encontrava. – Estou aqui. Nós já nos reerguermos uma vez e faremos isso de novo.

Lentamente o mais velho afastou-se do corpo do irmão e ergueu o rosto quando notou a presença de alguém, seu olhar encontrando o de Frank comovido conforme o mesmo estendia-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Aceitou-a prontamente e apoiou o peso contra o corpo do pequeno quando estava de pé, posicionando a muleta embaixo de um dos braços para ter suporte o suficiente para poder ajudar o irmão. Assim que Michael estava de pé mais uma vez, completamente sujo de lama e com os óculos tortos, os dois trocaram um profundo olhar e em seguida inclinaram-se para um abraço apertado; o mais magro apertando o irmão com tanta força que lhe fechava a doer os braços.

\- O que eu faço? – Questionou Michael ao soluçar mais uma vez com o rosto afundado na curva do pescoço de Gerard, tentando respirar o mais profundamente que conseguia para não ter mais um desmaio ocasionado por sua crise de asma ocasionada por seu estado emocional.

\- Viva. – Respondeu o mais velho com a voz embargada. Uma de suas mãos tremulas acariciou os cabelos molhados do outro com carinho e ele afastou o rosto para poder olhá-lo nos olhos profundamente, transmitindo-lhe força. – Porque se você parar de viver é como se estivesse dando as costas para tudo o que vocês viveram juntos. E cada lembrança boa que está guardada dentro de você servirá como um motivo para você acordar todos os dias.

Os irmãos voltaram a se abraçar e lentamente a terra que havia sido retirada para abrir as valas foi sendo reposta, cobrindo os caixões pela eternidade. Cada um ali presente sabia que nunca mais esqueceria a forma radiante com que Alicia sorria ou como Matt os fazia rir mesmo nos piores momentos, concluindo que a melhor forma de honrá-los seria seguir em frente; guardando preciosamente cada momento que haviam passado juntos naquele último adeus.

[b]x-x[/b]

Frank acariciou ternamente os cabelos castanhos claros que estavam espalhados por seu colo. Seu olhar estava fixo em um ponto no tapete felpudo que separava as camas de solteiro e por mais que tentasse focar sua atenção em algo que não fosse a própria tristeza era difícil enxergar os formatos decorativos que enfeitavam a peça por causa da penumbra. Havia anoitecido há alguns minutos, mesmo que o menor não se lembrasse ao certo há quanto tempo estava sentado desconfortavelmente na mesma posição, e a única luminosidade no local era proveniente de um dos postes de luz que se localizava em frente à janela aberta. Uma brisa suave adentrava no recinto e o pequeno suspirou de forma profunda, finalmente mudando o foco de sua observação para o rapaz que ressoava com a cabeça em seu colo.

Logo após o enterro Gerard havia lhe pedido para que cuidasse do irmão e lhe fizesse companhia, pois o mais novo dos Way encontrava-se extremamente abatido. E mesmo que o outro não tivesse lhe pedido de forma tão preocupada, o menor já havia decidido oferecer todo o apoio necessário o qual Michael precisava. Desde a primeira vez que o tinha visto depois de o mesmo ter recebido a triste notícia sobre Alicia, Frank teve a certeza de que ele precisaria de alguém ao seu lado para lembrá-lo de que não estava sozinho no processo de superar aquela situação. Principalmente pelo irmão mais velho não poder estar o tempo todo ao seu lado, já que qualquer tipo de encontro com a mãe gerava discussões ainda mais calorosas. E nada melhor do que duas pessoas que sentiam a mesma dor intensa da perda de alguém que tanto amavam servissem de suporte uma para outra.

O menor afastou a franja longa de Michael que lhe cobria parcialmente um de seus olhos fechados e posicionou-a com suavidade para trás da orelha, vendo-o ressoar baixinho. Havia demorado de forma considerável para que o outro finalmente conseguisse relaxar e dormir após um dia tão longo, mas Frank tinha se esforçado para distraí-lo e estava satisfeito por seu cafuné ter demonstrado funcionar com êxito; já que o mais alto mesmo lutando tão bravamente contra o sono não havia resistido a entregar-se ao mundo dos sonhos. Sabia exatamente como era difícil se permitir descansar após uma situação como aquela, pois se lembrava como após a morte dos pais nem o cansaço lhe impedia de ter pesadelos envolvendo o acidente. Mas ao observar a expressão tranqüila que o outro exibia, o pequeno concluiu com alívio de que ele deveria estar recuperando as energias que seu corpo havia tão exaustivamente esgotado.

Com cuidado Frank segurou a cabeça de Michael ao se levantar da cama e quando estava de pé guiou o travesseiro que estava posicionado em suas costas para que o mesmo ficasse sobre o colchão confortavelmente. Com suavidade colocou o rosto do garoto adormecido sobre o tecido macio e observou-o se mexer levemente apenas para mudar a posição do corpo para dormir de forma profunda. Mais um suspiro escapou de seus lábios rosados e ele estendeu os braços para cima, ouvindo-os estralar pela forma desconfortável que havia ficado sentado por tanto tempo. Seu olhar voltou-se para a janela aberta e o pequeno observou o céu escuro onde havia apenas alguns pontinhos que brilhavam fracamente. Os olhos esverdeados marejaram e ele mordeu de leve a parte interna da boca ao desejar que os pais, Alicia e Matt estivessem bem. E diferentemente da época em que havia pedido Linda e Frank, agora o pequeno entendia que a morte não era algo punitivo para os que permaneciam vivos, mas uma forma de que os mesmos crescessem interiormente guardando com carinho no coração a lembrança dos que havia partido.

Sem fazer barulho o menor caminhou para fora do quarto e encostou a porta para que nenhum ruído atrapalhasse o sono do mais novo dos Way. O corredor também se encontrava escuro, mas era possível enxergar o caminho já que o andar debaixo estava com as luzes acessas. O menor não estava com vontade de enfrentar o olhar asqueroso de Donna sobre si e nem muito menos conversar com Kate, então seguiu para a outra extremidade ao invés de descer as escadarias; seu coração tornando-se abruptamente ainda mais apertado pelo caminho que fazia. E ao encontrar-se de frente para a porta fechada do antigo quarto de Gerard, o pequeno deu um sorriso choroso e guiou uma das mãos até a maçaneta. Fechou os olhos e contendo as próprias lágrimas desejou que quando abrisse a porta encontrasse Gerard ali pronto para abraçá-lo, mas assim que adentrou no recinto o que encontrou foi escuridão e vazio. Pois os olhos verdes não estavam ali para lhe transmitirem em silêncio que tudo ficaria bem.

Lágrimas rolaram lentamente por suas bochechas e o pequeno fechou a porta atrás de si, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um soluço assim que ascendeu a luz. As portas do guarda roupa estavam abertas e seu interior encontrava-se vazio, já que Gerard havia levado a maioria de suas coisas embora, e Frank limpou as lágrimas rapidamente ao controlar o choro. Mesmo que cada pedaço daquele quarto lhe lembrasse Gerard e como sentia sua falta, sentia-se muito melhor estando rodeado por lembranças dos momentos em que havia passado juntos. O pequeno deu passos rápidos até a cama e sentou-se sobre a mesma antes de pegar o travesseiro para abraçá-lo com força. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente o cheiro familiar que dali desprendia, conseguindo imaginar com exatidão o corpo do outro pressionado sobre o seu e o calor que o mesmo lhe transmitia. Era incrível como aquelas três fragrâncias tão distintas como o café, cigarro e a singular colônia masculina que Gerard usava tinha um poder tão forte sobre si. Sentia-se seguro e afundou ainda mais o rosto contra a maciez do tecido, molhando-o por suas lágrimas saudosas.

Lembrou-se da forma com que haviam se entregado um para o outro naqueles mesmos lençóis e da noite em que tinham dormido juntos abraçados na noite de Natal, fazendo com que um sorriso delineasse seus lábios. Conseguia ouvir com perfeição a canção que Gerard tinha cantado em seu ouvido naquela noite e a forma com que tinham se abraçado forte; as palavras sempre tão obsoletas perto do que sentiam. Era maravilhoso como aqueles olhos verdes ainda brilhavam da mesma forma daquela noite, mesmo depois de todas as barreiras que tinham impedido de que ficassem juntos. E Frank sabia que ninguém conseguiria amá-lo, nem fazê-lo amar daquela forma de novo. Os momentos, as sensações e os sentimentos que nutria por Gerard eram únicos, mesmo que a distância fosse tentar inutilmente apagá-los.

Houve um clique na porta e Frank com o coração aos saltos ergueu o rosto, mesmo que permanecesse abraçando o travesseiro firmemente contra o peito. Com ansiedade e esperança esperou que fosse Gerard entrando ali para lhe abraçar como antigamente, mas assim que a figura de Donna adentrou em seu campo de visão seu sorriso desmanchou e todas as sensações boas foram substituídas por um maciço receio pela forma com que ela o olhava.

\- Dessa vez você não escapa, Iero. – Ela disse de forma ferina ao fechar a porta sem fazer barulho, seus olhos se destacando entre a escuridão pela forma com que faiscavam. – Agora somos só eu e você.

Frank segurou a respiração e apertou com mais força o travesseiro contra o corpo, imaginando com todas as forças que o tecido macio fosse Gerard ali o abraçando. O mesmo havia lhe avisado de que teria que ser forte para possíveis confrontos, mas se sentia tão sensibilizado após a morte dos amigos que toda sua autoconfiança para enfrentar a matriarca dos Way tinha se esvaído quase que completamente. Apenas ouviria tudo o que ela iria dizer em silêncio, pois sabia que tentar argumentar sobre algo só geraria uma discussão ainda maior. E o que menos queria no momento era ter um longo e desgastante debate sem fim em que Donna iria vociferar de que tinha arruinado a vida de Gerard. Já tinha preocupações demais para ouvir os argumentos homofóbicos de uma mãe que não se importava com a felicidade dos filhos, mas sim com a própria.   
  
\- Talvez você esteja erroneamente pensando que as coisas ficarão assim, não é mesmo? – Donna voltou a se pronunciar ao que o menor não lhe deu atenção conforme continuava a abraçar o travesseiro e tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto do chão. Sua voz estava carregada de ironia ao que sua expressão continuava lívida. – Mas eu não vou permitir! Você e sua cara de sonso conseguiram destruir o futuro brilhante do meu filho! – Ela deu alguns passos ameaçadores, mas Frank permaneceu sem reação deixando-a ainda mais irritada. – Onde já se viu... Instigar Gerard a voltar a se interessar por aquela baboseira de [i]arte[/i]? Convencê-lo de que tem essa doença infame de homossexualismo? – Em um gesto agressivo a mulher agarrou o travesseiro que o outro segurava e o atirou para longe, seus olhos claros faiscando assim que ela gritou em seguida. – [i]Olhe para mim quando eu estou falando com você![/i]

Frank finalmente ergueu o olhar tristonho e encarou a mulher com seus cabelos loiros armados com uma expressão vazia; indicando que não corresponderia as provocações. A mesma lhe deu um olhar ainda mais penetrante e furioso, esticando os braços para que as mãos tocassem os outros do pequeno; chacoalhando-o de forma rude.

\- [i]Qual é o seu maldito problema?[/i] – Continuou a gritar enfurecida, apenas o soltando quando Frank virou o rosto para o lado, evitando olhá-la novamente. O gesto fez com que a respiração da mulher se acelerasse pelas emoções conturbadas que se apossavam de si e ela respirou fundo algumas vezes para recobrar a compostura, pois não iria perdê-la por um qualquer. Após alguns minutos silenciosos voltou a se pronunciar, agora com a voz contida. – Eu sempre soube que os Iero’s não prestavam. Todas as vezes que Donald insistia para que sua família patética viesse nos visitar eu não permitia, uma vez que eu tentei ser caridosa veja só o que acontece. – Houve uma pausa em que ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, indicando desgosto. – Se eu soubesse realmente que [i]aquela sua mãe[/i] tinha dado a luz você, ser tão asqueroso, tinha feito questão de queimar o corpo dos dois para erradicar esta raça na Terra.

\- [i]Você não tem o direito de falar assim dos meus pais![/i] – Frank gritou com sua voz ressoante ao se levantar da cama em um gesto rápido. Seus olhos esverdeados faiscaram perigosamente e ele ergueu o indicadorr em riste, possuído repentinamente por toda a revolta que havia guardado em seu subconsciente. – [i]Não ouse![/i] – Continuou ao respirar arfante, a mão livre se fechando com força para tentar descontar ali toda a raiva que pulsava em suas veias por aquelas palavras. – Meus pais eram [i]dignos[/i]! Pois eles [i]nunca[/i] agiriam desta forma asquerosa com qualquer ser humano e muito menos trataria os filhos com tamanha frieza. O Gerard realmente tinha que sair dessa casa e ficar longe de [i]você[/i]—

As seguintes palavras se perderam no ar, pois a mão pesada de Donna acertou certeiramente a lateral do rosto de Frank, fazendo-o arfar e virar o rosto para o lado contrário. Sua face ardia em brasa, mas ele não proferiu sequer um ruído de dor. Tornou a encará-la nos olhos de forma tempestuosa e fechou os punhos com ainda mais força, controlando-se para não atirar alguma coisa na parede para expor toda sua raiva da situação.   
  
\- Saia da minha casa. – Ela murmurou entre dentes, seu maxilar tremulando pela mesma tentar controlar o próprio impulso de continuar a acertá-lo no rosto até que estivesse satisfeita. – [i]Agora. Saia daqui agora![/i] – Completou ao gritar em plenos pulmões, apontando a porta aberta em um sinal vivido para que ele se retirasse.  
  
\- Eu vou. – Respondeu sério, caminhando lentamente para a saída com o corpo tremulando; tamanha a intensidade do nervoso que sentia. – Mas vou por que eu não suportaria ficar sob o mesmo teto que alguém como você.

O pequeno retirou-se, agora com pressa, e caminhou em direção a escada com a respiração entrecortada. Por mais que estivesse com raiva do que tudo que estava passando e tinha acabado de ouvir, ainda sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar. Controlou-se ao máximo e apoiou uma das mãos contra o corrimão da escada assim que começou a descê-la, mas inesperadamente duas mãos espalmaram-se contra suas costas e com um forte impulso fizeram com que seu corpo se projetasse para frente.

A cena a seguir aconteceu em câmera lenta. O pequeno fechou os olhos e sentiu uma dor dilacerante na face, que havia sido atingida anteriormente pelo tapa, assim que a mesma atingiu um dos degraus conforme seu corpo movimentava-se em alta velocidade em direção ao término da escada. Sua visão se resumia apenas em borrões e ele grunhia de dor todas as vezes que alguma parte sensível de seu corpo atingia com mais força as laterais do corrimão. Quando Frank pensou que não mais suportaria a dor ela parou e ele sentiu-se estirado contra o chão brilhante. Com esforço, o menor espalmou uma das mãos tremulas no chão e ergueu parcialmente o corpo; assistindo um filete de sangue escorrer desde sua testa até o chão. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios machucados e ele permitiu-se cair novamente, sem forças. E quando pensou que tudo estava terminado, uma voz ressoante o fez se esforçar a permanecer acordado.

\- [i]Você vai sair dessa casa agora! [/i] – Donald gritou enfurecido enquanto os olhos verdes, iguais aos do filho mais velho, miraram com profundo ódio a mulher que permanecia no alto da escadaria. – [i]Saia daqui agora antes que eu ignore o fato de que homens de respeito não encostam sequer um dedo em uma mulher![/i]

\- [i]O que é que você disse?[/i] – Ela gritou do topo da escadaria e seu semblante se tornou surpreso apenas por meros segundos, pois em seguida já havia voltado à superioridade usual. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou de forma debochada e ela apoiou uma das mãos contra o corrimão enquanto começava a descer as escadas com visível elegância. – Se controle, Donald, pois nós dois sabemos que você não é um homem de atitude a esse ponto. Pense antes de falar para não se arrepender e perpetuar com sua fama de frouxo. – Ela deu um sorriso forçado em direção ao marido e ao vê-lo não mudar a expressão raivosa, revirou os olhos com impaciência; novamente demonstrando seu estado emocional desequilibrado ao gritar. – [i]Não me olhe assim! Porque se você não tivesse trazido esta escória para esta casa, nada disso estaria acontecendo![/i]

Donald deu alguns passos furiosos em direção a mulher e segurou-a com força pelo braço, trazendo-a para perto para que os dois trocassem um longo e raivoso olhar. O patriarca havia assistido várias cenas em que Donna demonstrava o quão desprezível era, mas achava que com o tempo a mesma conseguiria compreender e superar o preconceito por amor ao filho mais velho. Mas a situação estava fugindo de seu controle. Desde que tinha ouvido a atrocidade que a esposa tinha dito a Frank internado no hospital já estava decidido de que não iria mais conseguir controlar todo aquele caos por muito tempo. Mas nunca a possibilidade de chegar em casa e assistir Frank sendo empurrado escada abaixo tinha passado por sua mente; nem mesmo em seus piores pensamentos. E havia feito uma promessa a Gerard e iria cumpri-la, por ele e por si mesmo. Além de proteger Frank, iria se livrar de um peso que há muito tinha se acomodado.

Finalmente teria pulso para tomar a atitude que protelara por pelo menos cinco anos, mas que agora era imprescindível para o bem estar de seus filhos.

\- Eu quero o divórcio. – Rosnou ao apertar o braço de Donna com mais força, assistindo-a permanecer com a expressão superior e a sobrancelha arqueada; o que apenas alimentou sua ira. – Eu quero o divorcio e você irá sair dessa casa agora sem absolutamente nada. – Sibilou entre dentes e respirou fundo tentando manter a compostura para não se arrepender de gestos impulsivos. – Aliás, farei melhor: irei chamar a polícia.

\- Chamar a polícia? – Ela repetiu com uma risadinha debochada, forçando o braço de forma rude para que o mesmo se soltasse do aperto do mais velho. Balançou a cabeça negativamente em seguida e levou as mãos até a cintura; um sorriso irônico esticando seus lábios pintados de batom. – E você dirá o que? “[i]Prenda esta mulher porque ela agrediu uma bicha[/i]”? – Ela riu, como se o que tivesse dito fosse deveras engraçado e aproximou-se do marido perigosamente; sua expressão agora contorcida em desprezo. – E você sabe muito bem, Donald, que se eu sair por aquela porta você virá correndo atrás de mim. Porque você não passa se um patético frouxo—

\- [i]Pai![/i] – A voz de Michael gritou do alto da escadaria, impedindo que o patriarca realmente desferisse um tapa na face de Donna. O mais velho ficou com a mão imóvel no ar, a centímetros da bochecha da esposa, e seu olhar continuou fixo na expressão superior; a respiração acelerada pela raiva contida. O mais novo dos Way desceu com pressa as escadas e ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado de Frank quase desmaiado e virou-lhe o corpo com cuidado, segurando suas bochechas com suavidade; lágrimas invadindo seus olhos. – Frank, por favor, fica acordado. Por favor, por favor. – Dizia desesperado enquanto soluços já se formavam em sua garganta.

\- [i]Se afaste desse verme.[/i] – Donna voltou a gritar e iria avançar em cima do filho para afastá-lo, mas Donald segurou-a pelos ombros; segurando-a com demasiada força conforme ela se debatia. – [i]Me solta! Eu não vou permitir que mais um filho meu se contamine com essa doença![/i]

Michael respirou de forma profunda assim que os olhos de Frank finalmente entraram em foco e assim que o pequeno o viu, lhe deu um fraco e tremido sorriso de que estava bem. Sinalizou como pôde que apenas estava com dor e o mais novo dos Way concordou com a cabeça, prendendo o choro ao se levantar do chão para observar os pais. Donald ainda imobilizava Donna e esta parecia descontrolada ao tentar de todas as formas se soltar do aperto.

\- A única doente aqui é você. – Disse sério ao limpar as lágrimas com raiva com as costas da mão. Seu maxilar se retesou assim que a matriarca parou seus movimentos para poder olhá-lo com intensidade e ele permaneceu firme, controlando as batidas do próprio coração ferido. Não permitiria que mais ninguém machucasse quem amava, estava na hora de tomar atitudes dignas de um rapaz de sua idade. – Veja só o que [i]você[/i] causou. Desde que a vovó morreu você assistiu o quanto Gerard sofreu e como se privou do mundo, mas ao invés de apoiá-lo tirou-lhe tudo o que, possivelmente, poderia ajudá-lo. Criticou a arte, lhe empurrou uma namorada fútil que o impedia de ter amigos e ignorou todos os sinais de sua infelicidade. – Houve uma pausa em que Michael guiou as mãos até o rosto e esfregou-o com força com os indicadores, tentando permanecer controlado para não derramar mais lágrimas. – Mas a culpa não foi só sua, afinal de contas, eu deveria ter tomado essa atitude há muito tempo atrás.

\- Olha aqui, você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! – Donna sibilou com os olhos faiscando em direção ao filho mais novo, suas mãos se fechando em punhos ao lado do corpo como se ela própria se contivesse para não avançar sobre o mesmo para puni-lo. – Eu sou sua mãe e—

\- [i]Eu ainda não terminei.[/i] – Michael a cortou com raiva, seus olhos esverdeados faiscando em direção a mulher que a cada minuto ficava com a respiração ainda mais acelerada. – Você pode ser a mulher que me criou, mas [i]mãe[/i] jamais. Mães de verdade não falariam todas as asneiras que você disse ao Gerard. Pois não importa o quão feliz ele seja, suas palavras sempre estarão o perseguindo; o rondando. [i]Você tem idéia do que é se sentir assim?[/i] – Gritou por fim, expondo o quão revoltado se sentia com aquela situação. Por mais fragilizado que estava emocionalmente, não permitira que todo aquele mal-estar voltasse a se repetir. – Você fez muito mal ao meu irmão e eu assisti em silêncio, mas dessa vez eu não permitirei que você faça isso de novo. Pois se o papai não chamar a polícia, pode ter a certeza que eu o farei.

\- Ora, seu—

Donna não terminou de falar, pois imediatamente Donald segurou-a com mais força e arrastou-a em direção a porta da sala enquanto ela se debatia. Michael passou correndo para poder destrancar a porta e com força o patriarca dos Way impulsionou a mulher para fora; a mesma tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo de costas contra a o chão encerado da varanda. Tornou a fechá-la em seguida, trancando para que a outra não tivesse oportunidade de entrar novamente. Segundos depois altos barulhos contra a madeira foram ouvidos enquanto a mulher gritava e esmurrava a porta tentando entrar. E Donald trocou um olhar penetrante com o filho ao estender uma das mãos, apertando um de seus ombros com carinho ao se pronunciar.

\- Estou com muito orgulho de você. – Disse com firmeza, achando o filho mais novo realmente digno de sua admiração perante sua atitude. – Por favor, fique com o Frankie enquanto eu chamo a polícia e uma ambulância.

Michael assistiu o pai afastar-se apressado enquanto retirava o celular do bolso e rapidamente encaminhou-se em direção ao pequeno deitado contra o chão para ajoelhar-se ao seu lado; uma de suas mãos posicionando-se contra a nuca de Frank para deixá-lo em uma posição mais confortável. Observou os olhos esverdeados mirando o teto enquanto lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas e por mais que permanecesse em silêncio, o mais novo dos Way sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo. Havia um corte profundo em sua testa enquanto a lateral de seus lábios estava levemente arroxeada e apenas não o retirava dali, pois era perigoso movimentar alguém que havia sofrido tamanho baque de uma escada; poderia piorar sua dor e agravar seu quadro clínico fragilizado.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso. – Sibilou tremulo, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer já que sua própria mãe havia causado tanta dor ao outro. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

\- Você não precisa se desculpar. – Frank respondeu com dificuldade, sua respiração tornando-se acelerada pela dor que sentiu com o gesto. Fechou os olhos esverdeados por alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, apenas para enfatizar o que havia dito.

Michael mordeu o lábio inferior e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Mas segundos depois seu coração disparou ao ouvir a discussão que estava ocorrendo lá fora; seu rosto imediatamente virando-se em direção a porta.

\- [i]Chegou para ver seu amorzinho, meu filho? É uma pena que ele não pode se mover para falar com você! [/i] – Gritou Donna em plenos pulmões na parte frontal da casa.

Frank tornou a abrir os olhos e os arregalou, trocando um olhar desesperado com Michael que prestava o máximo de atenção que conseguia na confusão que se formava do outro lado da porta.

\- [i]O que é que você fez com o Frank?[/i] – Uma voz ainda mais alta e ressoante se pronunciou, fazendo com que o mais novo dos Way sentisse uma fisgada no estômago.

Gerard estava ali.

[b]x-x[/b]

Gerard assistiu a mãe lhe dar um sorriso debochado em resposta à sua pergunta sobre Frank e seu coração deu uma fisgada dolorosa em seu peito. O que poderia ter acontecido com seu pequeno? Deveria ter sido algo realmente grave para que ela estivesse ali fora impossibilitada de entrar. Com o pensamento sua respiração tornou-se entrecortada e ele guiou uma das mãos até os fios negros, segurando-os com força contra os dedos para impedir o crescente pânico que se apossava dentro de si. Desde que havia saído de casa o que mais temia era que algo acontecesse com Frank, mas Donald havia prometido que faria o possível para protegê-lo. Agora não sabia o que estava acontecendo, a mãe continuava a esmurrar a porta – chamando atenção dos vizinhos curiosos – e falhara na promessa que havia feito ao pequeno de que sempre estaria ao seu lado. E se culparia o resto da vida se o perdesse por esse motivo.

Um barulho alto de sirene lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo-o dispersar seus pensamentos, e Gerard virou o rosto para a viatura da polícia que estacionava rapidamente em frente a sua casa. Seus olhos verde-oliva se arregalaram e ele assistiu a mãe ficar ainda mais descontrolada, gritando ainda mais alto para que alguém abrisse a porta para que ela pudesse entrar. Alguns segundos depois Donald apareceu na parte lateral da varanda, tendo saído pela porta da cozinha, e encarou a esposa com desprezo antes de aguardar com seriedade os policiais se aproximarem. Neste momento, algumas senhoras encontravam-se no portão para assistir a cena; todas elas chocadas com o escândalo que estava acontecendo na tão respeitada casa dos Way.

\- Senhora Donna Way? – Pronunciou-se um dos oficiais ao se aproximar pelo caminho de pedra localizado no jardim; seu parceiro seguindo-o de perto.

\- [i]Você não vai deixar isso acontecer![/i] – A mulher loira berrou ao virar o rosto em direção ao marido que silenciosamente os observava; seu rosto estava lívido e o batom borrado. Sua aparência era de alguém com sérios transtornos emocionais. – Se eles me levarem eu vou acabar com a sua vida e daquela bichinha nojenta, Donald. [i]Guarde minhas palavras![/i]

O policial se aproximou ainda mais e Gerard deu alguns passos para trás para lhe dar passagem, o mesmo trazendo os pulsos de Donna contra as costas; com certa dificuldade pela forma com que ela tentava se desvencilhar. Quando finalmente estava algemada e sendo guiada para a calçada, Donna olhou para o oficial que a puxava em direção a viatura.

\- Você faria o mesmo se seu filho tivesse sido contaminado por essa maldita doença. – Disse alto ao dar uma risada debochada e olhou com superioridade para os vizinhos que estavam em seus jardins a observando escandalizados por seu estado descontrolado. – Todas vocês, fofoqueiras, teriam empurrado o maldito verme da escada para que ele morresse. Mas, veja só, até isso esta escória atrapalha!

\- Donna Way, você está presa por violência doméstica. Você tem direito a um advogado e tudo o que disser será utilizado contra você em seu julgamento. Entendeu bem os seus direitos? – Disse alto o policial enquanto posicionava uma das mãos cuidadosamente sobre a nuca da mulher para que ela se abaixasse enquanto adentrava no banco de trás da viatura.

Ela apenas respondeu com mais gritos e Gerard desviou o olhar da cena, seu coração tornando a bater acelerado assim que ele correu em direção ao que o pai estava. Desviou do mesmo que parecia dividido entre satisfação e pena assim que a viatura seguia pela rua e adentrou pela porta lateral da cozinha; seu estômago revirando de forma desconfortável assim que visualizou Frank deitado com Michael ao seu lado no pé da escadaria há alguns metros de distância. Continuou a correr e ajoelhou-se rapidamente ao lado do pequeno, sua única mão que não estava imobilizada pela tala tocando seu rosto de forma trêmula.

\- Frankie... – Sussurrou com o coração se resumindo a pedaços ao ver seu rosto tão bonito manchado de sangue seco e um hematoma no canto de seus lábios sempre tão avermelhados. – Frankie, eu não estava aqui, me desculpe, eu—

O pequeno balançou a cabeça negativamente para calá-lo e lhe deu um olhar penetrante; mais algumas lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Deu-lhe um sorriso fraco, pois era o máximo que conseguiria fazer com a dor que estava sentindo, e soltou a mão de Michael para que esta pudesse se entrelaçar com a de Gerard. Em sua expressão estava explícito que não culpava o outro pelo que havia acontecido e que estava se sentindo muito mais seguro com sua presença ali naquele momento.

\- Eu... E-Eu vou ficar bem. – Disse com extrema dificuldade e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos apenas para controlar a forte fisgada de dor que o acometeu. Tornou a abri-los e foi presenteado com os profundos olhos verdes a uma distância que resumia a milímetros; sua dor se tornando mais suportável pela quentura que se apossou de seu coração. – Você... Está aqui.

\- Estou e vou ficar do seu lado até tudo isso passar. – Respondeu Gerard com os olhos marejando-se, apertando a mão do pequeno com carinho. Inclinou-se ainda mais para que seus lábios se selassem de forma suave e deu um ligeiro sorriso ao se afastar, desviando o olhar apenas para observar o irmão. Dando-lhe um profundo olhar de agradecimento e este foi retribuindo prontamente. – Não vou sair do seu lado até eu saber que está realmente tudo bem com você, meu anjo.

\- Eu vou precisar que os senhores se afastem. – Uma voz desconhecida se pronunciou e os Way viraram o rosto para visualizar alguns paramédicos se aproximando, prontamente se afastando do menor para que os mesmos pudessem executar seu trabalho.

Enquanto eram feitos os procedimentos de imobilização com Frank, Gerard virou-se para Michael e sem proferir sequer uma palavra envolveu-o em um forte e emocionado abraço; mesmo seu braço imobilizado não atrapalhando o contato sincero. Os irmãos permaneceram assim por longos minutos e Gerard afagou os cabelos claros do mais novo com a ponta dos dedos, não sabendo por em palavras o quanto era grato pelo outro, mesmo tão abatido, ter ficado ao lado de Frank naquele momento tão difícil. Os dois se afastaram lentamente e o maior, derramando uma lágrima de seus olhos verdes, pronunciou-se com a voz embargada; um sorriso tristonho em seu rosto.

\- Como é que eu não te vi crescer desse jeito? – Perguntou ao acariciar com o polegar a bochecha de Michael, vendo também seus olhos marejarem.

\- Eu aprendi com você, sabe. – O outro respondeu e deu o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro desde que Alicia havia partido; mesmo que pequeno, demonstrava o quanto estava se esforçando para honrar a memória da garota que amava ao continuar a viver.

Os dois trocaram um longo e significativo olhar, se comunicando em silêncio sobre como sempre estariam um do lado do outro independendo da situação ou da distância. E o contato apenas foi quebrado quando a movimentação dos para-médicos se tornou mais intensa assim que eles guiavam a maca pela porta da sala para seguir em direção a ambulância.

\- Eu vou acompanhá-lo. – Gerard disse ao se afastar, ganhando uma palmadinha encorajadora do irmão em suas costas antes de seguir apressado para o lado de fora.

Assim que Gerard se acomodou contra o assento estreito da ambulância, visualizou um dos para-médicos colocando a máscara de oxigênio cuidadosamente contra o rosto de Frank. E no momento em que o pequeno procurou desesperado por sua presença com os olhos esverdeados vasculhando o interior do carro, ele prontamente estendeu uma das mãos para apertar a do outro; sentindo-o relaxar ao respirar mais profundamente. Olhou-o com carinho e aproximou-se o suficiente para que apenas Frank pudesse ouvir o que diria a seguir.

\- Independente do que aconteça eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Pois sem você, eu sou apenas metade. – Sussurrou ao acariciar as costas da mão do pequeno com o polegar, afastando-se de leve para que os para-médicos pudessem dar a atenção adequada o qual o outro precisava.

Frank deu um sorriso e derramou novamente algumas lágrimas, só que dessa vez de felicidade. Permitiu que os remédios fizessem efeito em seu corpo e antes de cair no sono, teve a certeza de que por mais que o outro fosse embora, aquele não seria o fim do amor que nutriram um pelo outro.

 


	50. This Is The End

Era Sexta-feira. E contrapondo a rotina, não havia alunos apressados correndo pelos corredores em direção a saída. Aquela sensação emocionante de cada um que olhava para o relógio desejando que os ponteiros se movimentassem mais rápidos havia sido substituída por um mórbido silêncio. Os passos não ecoavam alegres pelo piso claro, nem o sinal que soava alto era recebido com risadas. Tudo o que tinha restado naquele colégio era o silêncio e a dor da perda. E as portas duplas fechadas com um singelo papel sobre sua superfície, onde a palavra [i]luto[/i] se encontrava, ilustrava o sentimento compartilhado pelos diversos alunos que haviam presenciado uma das cenas mais marcantes de suas vidas.

Mas nem tudo se resumia a tristeza. O sol continuava a brilhar majestosamente no céu e as nuvens levemente acinzentadas faziam um belo contraste com o céu azul que estava parcialmente encoberto. A grama continuava com sua coloração esverdeada tão vívida e o mesmo grupo de amigos continuava reunido; com muitos remendos em seus corações, claro, mas juntos. O grupo encontrava-se sentado na calçada em frente ao colégio, no meio fio, e por alguns segundos permaneceram em silêncio por estarem imersos em seus próprios pensamentos e conclusões do ano que havia se passado.

Aquela era a melhor forma que eles haviam encontrado de comemorar aquele dia. E nada havia sido dito, tudo parecia tão certo quando haviam se entreolhado mais cedo. Cada um daqueles garotos tinha tido uma idéia completamente diferente do dia em que se formariam, ou passariam de ano, mas comemorar em algum bar ou com alguma reação extravagante estava fora de cogitação. Assim como permitir que a data passasse em branco. Aquela singela e silenciosa comemoração não havia pessoas em trajes de gala, muito menos a escolha do rei e a rainha da formatura, mas naquela calçada havia algo muito mais importante: a amizade. A amizade que havia se tornado ainda mais forte após tantos acontecimentos marcantes ocorridos durante o ano; um dos tipos de amor mais gratificantes que algum ser humano pode algum dia receber de outro.

Sete garotos encontravam-se partilhando um momento crucial para as vidas que seguiriam a partir daquele momento. E apesar de faltar duas pessoas imprescindíveis para que seus sorrisos estivessem intactos, lá estavam eles demonstrando o quanto tinham amadurecido com a perda. Seus corações permaneciam com visíveis rachaduras que a dor havia aberto, mas o companheirismo e o respeito que sentiam pelos amigos ausentes tinha lhes dado força para continuar. Era uma forma explícita de agradecer todos os sorrisos que os dois haviam causado em seus lábios, por todos os momentos de apoio e por todas as lembranças boas que perpetuariam até que os mesmos também partissem. Estar vivo era um presente e eles estavam convencidos de que aproveitariam aquela oportunidade maravilhosa para honrar suas memórias, criando pelo caminho suas próprias marcas.

E um a um, todos aqueles garotos haviam crescido.

Brian continuava o mesmo com sua aparência poeticamente elegante. Seus olhos azuis continuavam intensos, prontos para desvendar sua alma se assim quisesse. Mas seu interior havia drasticamente mudado. Ele tinha aprendido de que seu sarcasmo poderia ser uma ótima arma para defender todos os quais amava e que, às vezes, era necessário demonstrar muito mais do que por palavras o que sentia. Nunca se esqueceria de como sua vida, tão solitária, havia se transformado em algo que valia a pena acordar todos os dias assim que aquelas pessoas tinham adentrado sem pedir licença em seu cotidiano.

Quinn sustentava a mesma expressão irritadiça no rosto, mas seus olhos esverdeados expressavam o quão maduro ele havia se tornado. Apesar de continuar com seu temperamento explosivo, nunca se esqueceria da lição de que às vezes o silêncio poderia ser a chave para o autoconhecimento. Sempre fora alguém que falava de si mesmo, mas a partir do momento em que parou para pensar em suas atitudes e na forma com que agia, descobriu muito mais do que poderia imaginar. E a coragem se tornou seu dom mais precioso ao invés das palavras proferidas em seus momentos impulsivos.

Ville normalmente era muito silencioso e tal característica o tinha dado o dom da observação. Mas mesmo que soubesse tudo antes da maioria das pessoas não tinha a autoconfiança que precisava para se posicionar perante as mesmas. Contudo, o baque de sua quase morte havia lhe aberto os olhos para o fato de que talvez não exista o amanhã e que guardar todos os sentimentos para si, reprimidos em seu peito, não era realmente [i]viver[/i]. E em sua primeira tentativa de dizer o que sentia, o garoto havia chegado à conclusão que a adrenalina da resposta era muito mais reconfortante do que um vazio [i]talvez[/i].

Robert permanecia com o mesmo sorriso vago no rosto; aquele tipo de gesto que quem observa de longe não consegue ter a mínima idéia do que se passa por sua mente. Mas contrariando sua aparência desleixada e de alguém debochado, havia sacrificado os próprios sentimentos para o bem estar de quem amava. E não se arrependia disso. Pois havia aprendido que amar não significava ter a pessoa consigo para sempre, mas fazê-la feliz e sentir-se realizado com sua felicidade. E sua conclusão havia sido de que o amor não consistia em uma [i]troca de favores[/i], mas na doação de si em busca de contentamento.

Michael era o que mais havia mudado suas expressões. Seu ar inocente e tímido tinha sido substituído por seriedade e seus olhos esverdeados encontravam-se mais profundos do que antigamente. Mas essas características estavam longe de ser algo ruim, apenas expressavam o quanto ele havia crescido com os últimos acontecimentos. E ao invés de se entregar a melancolia, repetindo os passos do irmão que havia desistido de viver ao sofrer uma grande perda, havia escolhido [i]viver[/i] e ser forte para honrar tudo o que tinha passado com a garota que sempre amaria pelo resto de sua existência.

Frank finalmente havia compreendido que todas aquelas barreiras não significavam uma [i]punição[/i]. E sendo um dos quais mais havia sofrido perdas naquele ano, considerava-se forte com muito mérito. Após a morte dos pais tinha encarado a vida um fardo que deveria carregar para sempre, mas ao perceber que se estava vivo deveria ter algum motivo especial para tal tudo pareceu se tornar muito mais fácil de lidar. Carregava diversas marcas no coração, e algumas temporariamente físicas pelos recentes acontecimentos, mas as mesmas serviriam para lhe lembrar de que havia superado todas elas. E seria capaz de se levantar cada vez que caísse por alguma situação de aprendizado em sua vida.

E Gerard [i]finalmente[/i] havia aprendido a viver em sua plenitude. O rapaz acuado e introspectivo que havia se tornado após a avó partir não existia mais. A figura solitária tinha sido substituída por alguém forte que enfrentaria o desconhecido em busca dos próprios sonhos e teria força para lutar pelo que queria. Todo aquele sentimento corrosivo que o impedia de ver a vida como ela realmente era havia sido amenizado; cada uma de suas feridas curadas pelo amor puro que recebia todos os dias, vindo dos amigos e de seu anjo que finalmente havia encontrado. Aprendeu que reprimir a si mesmo era o mesmo que condenar-se a uma existência sem sentido e estava orgulhoso da pessoa que tinha se tornado; finalmente honrando os ensinamentos de sua querida avó.

Eles se entreolharam profundamente e pequenos sorrisos idênticos adornaram seus lábios. Em conjunto, se levantaram em direção as portas duplas fechadas e com cuidado depositaram rosas vermelhas na soleira da porta. Observaram as mesmas em silêncio por longos minutos em um gesto de respeito à memória dos amigos e em seguida tornaram a caminhar, agora em direções diferentes.

E por mais que os cursos de suas vidas não seguissem mais o mesmo rumo, as lembranças de dias dourados e o amor que pulsava em seus corações lhes davam a certeza de que estavam prontos para encarar o futuro de frente.

Pois lá estava a vida, de braços abertos para acolhê-los.

[b]x-x[/b]

Frank respirou profundamente mais uma vez para conter a crescente vontade de chorar que o acometia. Apesar de sentir-se feliz e extremamente realizado ao observar o semblante empolgado de Gerard, não conseguia conter a emoção e o bolo que se formava em sua garganta cada vez que uma das caixas era colocada na traseira da picape branca. Sabia que deveria ser forte e se demonstrar receptivo todas às vezes em que o maior lhe olhava de canto com preocupação, mas era difícil se acostumar com a idéia de que não poderia vê-los todos os dias. As visitas não seriam constantes e os beijos intermináveis roubados durante o caminho de volta do colégio fariam parte, apenas, de suas memórias. E apesar de [i]New York[/i] não ser do outro lado do mundo, Gerard estaria trabalhando e na faculdade, enquanto Frank continuaria no colégio para terminar o ensino médio. De alguma forma eram realidades completamente diferentes.

O pequeno mordeu a parte interna da boca e sorriu trêmulo ao notar Michael e Gerard rindo enquanto tentavam arrastar o pesado criado mudo para caçamba; eles tropeçavam pelo caminho e o esforço fazia com que suas bochechas pálidas se tornassem avermelhadas. Donald encontrava-se ao seu lado, observando os filhos em silêncio com um sorriso leve, e Frank percebeu que não era o único sentindo que um pedaço de seu coração iria embora com o mais velho assim que ele partisse. Por mais gratificante que fosse apoiá-lo em seguir seu sonho, às vezes tinha vontade de impedi-lo de alguma forma de ir embora apenas para poder ter mais alguns dias fitando minuciosamente seu sorriso ou a forma com que seus olhos verdes brilhavam tão encantadores quando se olhavam. Mas sabia que além de egoísta, aquela atitude seria em vão. Pois além de impedi-lo de ser feliz, nem todo o tempo do mundo seria o suficiente para poder sanar a vontade sempre crescente de tê-lo ao seu lado.

Virou o rosto para a rua pouco movimentada e permitiu que uma lágrima rolasse por sua bochecha lentamente. Limpou-a sem pressa com o polegar e suspirou ao constatar que mesmo sabendo a muito tempo de que Gerard se mudaria, nenhuma de suas estratégias para se preparar psicologicamente estavam funcionando. Não era como se os dois tivessem parado de se amar, afinal de contas, pois era explícito o quanto se importavam um com o outro. E Frank tinha consciência de que se tivesse tentado impedir o outro de partir, ele não estaria indo agora. Mas o pequeno sabia como ninguém o quanto Gerard era apaixonado por arte e como a mesma havia o ajudado a voltar a viver. Então por que privá-lo da [i]vida[/i] só para tê-lo exclusivamente para si? Não era justo. Preferia vê-lo sorrindo como agora do que preso naquela cidade por um capricho seu. E essa era a maior prova de amor que poderia lhe dar.

Seus olhos esverdeados voltaram a encontrar os irmãos e agora eles se abraçavam ternamente; todos os pertences devidamente colocados contra a picape. Michael escondia o rosto contra o tórax do irmão mais velho e seus dedos firmemente agarrados contra o tecido da blusa do mesmo indicavam que ele também estava se esforçando para deixa-lo ir. O abraço durou longos minutos e quando os dois se separaram, Gerard limpou as lágrimas do mais novo com carinho enquanto o olhava nos olhos de forma profunda.

\- Qualquer coisa que você precisar e não importa o que seja, por favor, me ligue. Pode ser uma da manha, três da tarde, não importa. Eu vou sair de lá e vir correndo para te ajudar. – Disse com a voz levemente embargada e assim que o irmão concordou com um aceno de cabeça, lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, beijou-lhe a testa com carinho ao apertar seus ombros com firmeza para transmitir força. – Se cuide e não deixe Frank mandar muito em você, afinal de contas, eu que sou seu irmão.

Michael deu uma risada chorosa e concordou com a cabeça rapidamente, soltando o irmão para que ele pudesse se despedir dos outros dois. Gerard encaminhou-se até o pai e eles se encararam de forma profunda por algum tempo; o patriarca espalmando uma das mãos contra seus ombros ao controlar as lágrimas.

\- Sua avó, se estivesse viva, estaria orgulhosa de você assim como eu estou. – Sua voz era firme, mas era evidente que ele estava tendo dificuldades para conter as lágrimas que preenchiam o canto de seus olhos iguais aos do filho mais velho. – Você sabe que sempre terá um lugar nesta casa, não sabe?

\- Sim. – Gerard respondeu com um sorriso tremulo e abaixou o olhar para disfarçar a expressão de choro que contorcia seu rosto de traços delicados. Ele respirou fundo, recobrando o controle sobe seu estado emocional e tornou a encarar o pai. – Obrigado, pai. Não sei como agradecer por tudo que você está fazendo—

\- Você não precisa me agradecer sobre nada. – Donald o cortou com doçura e balançou a cabeça em forma negativa, derramando finalmente algumas lágrimas. Sorriu e trouxe o filho para mais perto, abraçando-o com força ao dar algumas palmadinhas em suas costas. – Perdoe seu velho pai pelo momento de fraqueza, mas eu nunca pensei que você iria embora tão cedo. – Fungou, afastando-se para olhá-lo novamente; agora não mais se importando de conter as lágrimas. – Você tem um futuro brilhante, Gerard. Desbrave-o com sua inteligência e mostre ao mundo o ser humano incrível que você é. Lembre-se sempre de seu potencial nas horas difíceis que virão e sabia que se você cair pelo percurso, seu pai vai fazer o possível para ajudá-lo a levantar.

Gerard apenas sorriu em resposta e limpou com as costas das mãos as lágrimas que escorriam em abundancia por suas bochechas. Assim que iria encaminhar-se para o menor, parou abruptamente e observou o chão com interesse; tentando prolongar o máximo o momento da despedida. Seu coração batia furiosamente contra o peito e as lágrimas pareciam cada minuto ainda mais incontroláveis. Um soluço baixo escapou de sua garganta e suas mãos vagaram até o rosto para ocultá-lo; seu tórax subindo e descendo rapidamente. Estava deixando tudo para trás para seguir seu sonho, mas por que doía tanto? Não havia alguma forma de amenizar todo aquele sofrimento?

Mãos tremulas posicionaram-se sobre as suas e ele soube imediatamente a quem elas pertenciam. Elas fizeram com que seu rosto fosse descoberto aos poucos e com lentidão seu queixo foi erguido; olhos verdes encontrando-se com os esverdeados. Havia tristeza ali, mas eles continuavam brilhando incandescentes ao transmitir a força que precisava. Os lábios avermelhados se curvaram em um sorriso tremulo e as mãos espalmaram-se em seu rosto, fazendo com que suas testas se encostassem uma contra a outra com carinho. Eles não precisavam falar, aquele gesto e a forma com que demonstravam amor ao se observarem de forma profunda substituía qualquer palavra.

\- Todos os dias quando eu fechar meus olhos eu vou ver você. – Sussurrou Frank com a voz embargada e seus dedos escorregaram pelo contorno do rosto de Gerard; tentando imortalizar em sua mente cada traço bem feito de quem tanto amava. – Cada vez que eu sorrir é porque eu estarei imaginando você comigo. E quando eu estiver sonhando pode ter certeza que será com você.

Gerard deu um sorriso e guiou uma das mãos até a de Frank, guiando a mesma para que esta ficasse sobre seu coração. Ele batia acelerado e por aquele gesto o pequeno percebeu que era o causador de aquelas batidas estarem tão rápidas. Seus rostos se aproximaram ainda mais e em um gesto suave seus narizes se roçaram, transmitindo carinho e cuidado. Os olhos verdes pareciam ainda mais profundos e quando Gerard se pronunciou, estava explicito em cada palavra a veracidade das mesmas.

\- Eu estou indo, mas meu coração estará aqui com você. Cuide dele. – Sussurrou ao pressionar com ainda mais força a mão de Frank contra seu peito. O pequeno balançou a cabeça de forma suave ao concordar e fungou, as lágrimas do mesmo molhando suas bochechas pela proximidade. – E só me devolva quando a única coisa que for nos separar for a morte.

Seus lábios se tocaram de forma suave e aos se separarem, seus olhos permaneceram grudados um no outro; transmitindo a saudade que sentiriam e o amor que perpetuaria em seus corações.  
Frank relutou em permitir que Gerard se afastasse e quando ele o fez, abraçou seu próprio corpo tentando manter ali o calor que o outro havia deixado contra sua pele. Assistiu-o em câmera lenta adentrar contra a picape e dar partida; seus olhos reencontrando-se pelo retrovisor por uma última vez. Moveu os lábios avermelhados de forma lenta para que o outro pudesse entender o [i]eu te amo[/i] que sibilava e sentiu o coração aquecido ao vê-lo sorrir apesar das lágrimas.

Ao vê-lo partir, Frank tinha consciência de que seu coração também estava indo embora. Mas não sentia dor, pois sabia que aquele não seria um [i]fim[/i] para os dois. Sorriu ao morder o lábio inferior por uma última vez conforme as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e guiou os dedos até os lábios que ainda sustentavam o gosto tão familiar do outro, tendo certeza de que quando se reencontrassem continuariam a viver a mais bela [i]história de amor[/i].


	51. Epílogo

Vocês se lembram de quando eu divaguei sobre as escolhas que os seres humanos têm que fazer durante a vida? Contei as claras como cada um de nós é cabeça dura o suficiente para não enxergar o que nos rodeia mesmo quando os fatos estão a um palmo de nosso nariz. E adverti as dores e toda a felicidade que o amor trás para o nosso coração quando se apresenta em nossa realidade. Pois então, quando parti para o plano espiritual todos esses ensinamentos ficaram muito mais claros então fui nomeada, com muito orgulho, um anjo. E apesar de assistir a tudo o que ocorre mais longe do que eu gostaria, arrumei uma forma eficaz de sutilmente ajudar aqueles os quais tanto precisam de um empurrãozinho para tornar suas existências algo memorável e que realmente valha à pena.

Todos nós somos capazes de enxergar os sinais que nós – invisíveis, porém presentes – damos durante determinados momentos de suas vidas, mas os humanos dificilmente os vêem. Bom, vocês sabem do que eu estou falando, pois acompanharam de perto o quão teimoso meu neto é, não é mesmo? Contudo, nós nunca desistimos. Por mais que nós também sofremos cada vez que cada humano tropeça em seus próprios erros, sabemos que eles servirão de aprendizado e estamos sempre insistindo para que eles consigam atingir a felicidade plena. A recompensa para todo esse esforço é um sorriso; brilhante e cheio de dentes. E este pequeno gesto, para nós, é como se a coloração do céu ficasse mais azul e o Sol brilhasse com mais força para demonstrar a euforia que sentimos cada vez que um humano se entrega realmente a [i]vida[/i].

Confesso que minha ansiedade estava deixando-me muito mais impaciente do que naturalmente já sou. Não via à hora de finalmente poder deixar o céu no tom azulado claro que tanto gosto para expressar minha própria felicidade ao ver o sorriso de meu neto, mas – apesar de toda a pressa – eu sabia que ainda não era o momento certo. Então pratiquei a paciência, apesar da torcida calorosa aqui no plano espiritual para que o dia de hoje chegasse logo. Vocês acham que não existia mais ninguém além de mim que esperava por isso? Claro que não! Dois jovenzinhos, muito conhecidos por vocês aí na Terra, permaneciam quase sempre com expressões birrentas por quererem ver logo a felicidade dos dois amigos que tanto a mereciam. Porém, hoje, não pude conter minha própria expressão de satisfação ao proferir as palavras que os dois jovens anjos tanto esperaram ouvir: [i]é hoje.[/i]

Não havia um local melhor para que este desfecho acontecesse. Aquele lugar, por si só, emanava uma aura de alegria contagiante apesar da cidade cinza que o rodeava. Quando viva eu adorava visitá-lo para observar as árvores carregadas de flores e os banquinhos esverdeados sob sua bela clareira. Vocês o chamam de [i]Central Park[/i] na Terra, mas para nós é conhecido como: [i]Recanto da Felicidade[/i]. E lhes explico o porquê: todas aquelas crianças correndo com enormes sorrisos e as pessoas caminhando preguiçosamente pelos caminhos de pedra ao conversarem sobre amenidades fazia com que suas almas atingissem por alguns segundos a plenitude que tanto precisavam. E aquele momento, em que elas estavam ali, lhes proporcionava tranqüilidade e forças para continuar a vivendo apesar de todas as dificuldades.

Entre os sons de risadas e o farfalhar das folhas que se agitavam com o vento, apareceu o rapaz com alma de anjo. Ele permanecia com a estatura baixa de seus quinze anos mesmo que agora estivesse com dezenove, porém os traços de seu rosto estavam muito mais marcados. Seu maxilar encontrava-se mais protuberante e os ombros mais largos. Os olhos esverdeados continuavam lindamente profundos, emanando inocência apesar de tudo o que tinha passado, e a pele de seus braços completamente oculta pelas linhas das tatuagens. E por mais que ele tivesse crescido muito em pouco tempo, seu coração bom permanecia intacto. Distraído, ele caminhava com sua inseparável [i]Golden[/i] dourada enquanto observava a paisagem; contagiado pela áurea reconfortante. Fazia pouco tempo que havia se mudado para aquela cidade e ele não tinha a menor idéia do que o futuro guardava para si.

Eu sorri com aquela imagem e troquei um olhar com os jovens anjos, que estavam tão empolgados que faziam a coloração azulada do céu se tornar mais clara a cada segundo, antes de finalmente condenar dois humanos, tão especiais, a merecida felicidade plena. Quando me viu Cindy agitou-se animada por minha presença – que apenas ela e as crianças podiam ver – e conforme me afastei do menor ela me acompanhou; utilizando-se de sua força para poder afastar-se do dono.

\- [i]Cindy![/i] – Ele gritou preocupado ao correr atrás da [i]Golden[/i]. Desviou das pessoas que vinham no sentido contrário e ignorou as batidas aceleradas de seu coração conforme tentava alcançá-la; a guia segura em uma de suas mãos. – Cindy, volte aqui agora! Você pode se machucar!

A [i]Golden[/i] continuou a correr e apenas parou por meros segundos ao visualizar um trio de pessoas mais a frente. Ela pareceu ainda mais empolgada com aquela aparição tão maravilhosa e saudosa, despedindo de mim para correr em direção aos mesmos; seu rabo dourado agitando-se freneticamente para demonstrar sua felicidade por aquele reencontro. Quando estava próxima o suficiente ergueu-se nas patas traseiras para espalmar as frontais contra o tórax de um rapaz alto e de intensos olhos verdes; latidos altos mascarando o som dos materiais que o outro segurava caindo contra o chão.

\- Cindy, eu não acredito! Veja só o que você fez! – O menor, preocupado com o mal estar que a [i]Golden[/i] poderia ter causado ao desconhecido, abaixou-se sem olhar diretamente para o mesmo ou as pessoas ao seu lado. Pegou um a um dos desenhos artísticos que haviam caído da pasta preta aberta, guardando-os de volta e levantou-se novamente para devolvê-los. – Olha, me desculpe, ela fica agitada perto das pessoas e—

Sua voz grossa pareceu sumir assim que seus olhos encontraram os verdes intensos presos aos seus. Os sons ao redor pareceram ser substituídos pelas batidas furiosas de seu coração contra o peito e a pasta novamente caiu contra ao chão conforme suas mãos tremularam. Lá estava ele: o dono eterno de seu coração. Eu sorri com o reencontro e logo Cindy entendeu que deveria se afastar para posicionar-se ao lado do dono. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, apenas alguns metros de distância e os rapazes que assistiam a cena, um loiro e um moreno, de mãos dadas pareceram compartilhar da sensação maravilhosa de orgulho que me acometia ao vê-los juntos de novo.

\- Gerard? – O pequeno sussurrou com os olhos marejados, porém o mais belo sorriso adornava seus lábios naturalmente avermelhados.

\- Frankie. – Respondeu o outro com os olhos verdes brilhando ainda mais. Também estava diferente: seus cabelos negros estavam mais curtos agora com seus vinte dois anos e suas camisetas pretas haviam sido substituídas por camisa branca de botões, colete e gravata de listra preta e branca; o que Frank não deixou de reparar com admiração. Os dois se olharam com enormes sorrisos conforme seus corações batiam na mesma freqüência e em seus olhos o amor, compartilhado a anos atrás, voltou a ser visível para quem os rodeava. – Eu nunca pensei que te encontraria por aqui!

Cindy bufou com impaciência pela reação contida que os dois tiveram ao se verem e olhou em minha direção como se pedisse autorização para fazer algo para mudar aquela situação. Eu concordei sem sequer pensar duas vezes e o céu ficou ainda mais claro quando a [i]Golden[/i] levantou-se e estrategicamente enrolou a guia de sua coleira ao redor do corpo de seu dono para fazer o mesmo com Gerard. Com um latido empolgado, Ciny afastou-se para que a guia se tornasse mais apertada e com o gesto os dois rapazes foram obrigados a darem passos para frente; suas pernas presas uma contra a outra. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância e as bochechas do menor assumiram uma coloração avermelhada.

\- Cindy, olha só o que você fez—

Mas aquela frase nunca foi proferida até o fim, pois meu neto orgulhosamente calou o menor ao selar seus lábios longamente; toda a saudade explicita no gesto que foi prontamente correspondido. O toque durou apenas segundos e em seguida, os dois encostaram suas testas juntas em um gesto carinhoso.

\- Você veio me trazer de volta meu coração? – Gerard sussurrou ao acariciar a bochecha do menor com o polegar ternamente.

\- Ele está intacto aqui comigo. – Frank respondeu com um sorriso doce.

Após um longo olhar amoroso seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar e um beijo selou a nova fase de suas vidas que finalmente seguiria o mesmo curso. E apesar da longa espera de quatro anos, lá estava os dois; tão diferentes, porém se completando da mesma forma única.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente ao notar que minha missão havia sido cumprida e observei por mais algum tempo, agora de longe, aquela felicidade tão palpável quando o beijo cessou e suas mãos se entrelaçaram juntas. Era triste ver que dali para frente eles não mais precisariam de mim para ajudá-los, mas meu contentamento era tão grande que mal conseguia escondê-lo. Despedi-me desejando o melhor para os dois e agradeci a Frank por fazer meu neto ser tão completo antes de deixá-los seguir suas próprias vidas.

E segui pelo parque, a procura de mais uma história de amor que fizesse os humanos entender o quão bela suas vidas poderiam ser se eles permitissem.


End file.
